ShadAmy volume 1 : Trouver sa place dans la vie
by MelAi4869
Summary: Après avoir était piéger par Sally, Amy et chasser de l'équipe par Sonic et finie avec le cœur briser. Shadow lui tente de vivre dans un monde ou presque tout les habitants on peur de lui et le déteste. Un soir ou Shadow chercher un endroit où dormir dehors il fut accueilli par Amy. Tous les deux finissent par passer un accord. Au même moment le GUN développe une nouvel arme.
1. Acte 1 Chapter 1

**Acte 1**

 **L'hiver avais pris place à Station Square il ne rester que une semaine avant Noël. Tout le monde commencer à faire leurs dernier achat pour les fêtes de Noël. Comme une jeune Hérissonne rose qui chercher les différents cadeaux à offrir pour ses amis. Elle s'appelait Amy Rose, elle était une jeune fille douce et gentille qui avait toujours le sourire. Elle étais surtout connue pour son obsession pour Sonic the Hedgehog le héros de Mobius. Amy avais arpenter presque tout les magasins de Station Square pour trouver les dernier cadeaux qui lui manquer. Elle était très impatiente d'être à la fête pour revoir tous ses amis et surtout Sonic.**

 **Amy penser : Je ne peux plus attendre d'être à samedi pour revoir tout le monde. Maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai pas revue Sonic depuis un moment. Depuis la dernière attaque d'Eggman il y a presque 1 mois. Depuis j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite plus que d'habitude. Toute les fois où je suis allé chez Tails il m'a dit qu'il était déjà partir courir, et les quelques que fois où je l'ai aperçus en ville je n'ai même pas put m'approcher de lui qu'il s'était déjà enfuit. Et à chaque fois où c'est arriver j'ai sentie mon cœur se fissurer un peu plus comme si il me poignardé... Tout se que je demande c'est de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui... Pourquoi il ne peu pas comprendre mes sentiments que j'ai pour lui ? J'ai tout essayé mais il ne ma jamais dit ce qu'il ressentais vraiment. Mais il avais l'aire d'être tellement heureux d'être avec moi pendant nos rendez-vous alors pourquoi est-il si distant ?**

 **Amy plonger dans ses penser continuer d'avancer tout droit sans voir ou elle aller. Après 10 minutes de marche elle finit par se retrouver devant la gare de Station Square. La gare étais remplie de monde principalement des familles qui voyager pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Soudain Amy aperçu un hérisson bleu qu'elle connaissait très bien qui attendait devant la gare. Amy étais surpris de voir Sonic attendre devant une gare et commença à marcher dans sa direction pour le salué.**

 **Amy penser : Peut-être qu'il attend quelqu'un pour la fête de samedi mais qui sa peut-il être ? Sa ne peux pas être Knuckles, ni, Cream, ou Rouge ... Sois ils habite en ville ou alors ils ont leurs propre moyen de déplacement...**

 **Alors que Amy se rapprocher de Sonic soudain il s'avança vers une personne qui venais de sortir de la gare et qui se diriger dans sa direction. Amy se figea quand elle reconnut la personne que Sonic attendais s'était Sally Acorn une vielle ami à lui et une rival pour Amy. Sally se précipita dans les bras de Sonic et l'enlaça affectueusement un long moment. Sonic lui donna un doux sourire en réponse. Cette scène eu un comme l'effet d'une douché froide pour Amy qui observer la scène avec effroi. Elle avais toujours su que Sally avais aussi des sentiments pour Sonic, mais depuis qu'elle étais partie il y a quelque années Amy pensais quel avais abandonner leurs combat.**

 **Pendant** **que Sonic et Sally se diriger vers un parc à côté de la gare Amy décida de les suivre sans se faire voir pour comprendre se que Sally fessais ici.**

 **Sally : Mes valises ne son pas trop lourde ?**

 **Sonic : Non pas du tout je les sens à peine.**

 **Amy continuer de les suivre le plus discrètement possible gardent bien sa capuche baiser pour ne pas être reconnue, si bien qu'elle ne voyer pas bien devant elle et surtout pas la plaque de verglas au sol. Amy glissa sur plaque de verglas et tomba en poussant un léger cris de surprise. Dans sa chute son capuchon se releva légèrement laissent apparaître son visage qu'elle que instant. Sally se retourna et aperçu la jeune fille qui venais de tombe au sol avant de se cacher hors du chemin dans un petit buisson. Elle reconnus tout de suite Amy et comprit qu'elle les suivais depuis tout à l'heurs. Sally donna un léger sourire devant cette scène pitoyable.**

 **Sally en souriant : Intéressant...**

 **Sonic : Qui y a t'il Sally tu la connais ?**

 **Sally : Non allons-nous poser sur ce banc ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre.**

 **Sonic : Oui bien sûr sa ma manquer de ne plus te voir depuis si longtemps.**

 **Sonic est Sally s'assit sur un banc devant l'arbre ou Amy s'était cacher pour entendre leurs discutions sans être vue.**

 **Sally : Alors dit moi que c'est t'il passer pendant mon absence ?**

 **Sonic : La routine combattre Eggman, empêcher une station spatial de s'écraser sur la planète, contré une invasion d'alien, re-combattre Eggman encore et toujours. Comme d'habitude rien de bien nouveau.**

 **Sally en rigolent : Pour toi une simple routine consiste juste à sauver le monde entier et des milliers de vie ? Tu ne pense jamais à faire une pause ?**

 **Sonic : Tu n'as pas tort mais j'aime bien ma vie comme elle est libre et sans vrai attache.**

 **Sally : Et les autres comment ils vont ?**

 **Sonic : Ils vont bien je vie toujours chez Tail qui sort avec Cream qui a bien grandi depuis ton départ. Sinon y a aussi Knuckles qui est aussi en couple avec une fille qui s'appelle Rouge que tu verras samedi à la fête si elle rentre à temps de sa mission. Sinon la team Chaotix n'a pas trop changer ...**

 **Sally : Si je comprends bien presque tout le monde est en couple maintenant ?**

 **Sonic : C'est vrais maintenant que tu le dit je ne l'avais pas remarquer.**

 **Sally : Et toi et Amy ?**

 **Le cœur d'Amy fit un bon à la question de Sally elle avait peur de se qui allai suivre mais elle ne pouvais pas partir maintenant qu'elle allait enfin savoir ce que Sonic ressentais vraiment envers elle. Sonic fut aussi gêné de cette question il avait toujours était très discret à ce sujet même avec Tails.**

 **Sonic en soupirent : Eh bien Amy et moi n'avons pas trouvais quelqu'un avec qui être en couple...**

 **Sally fessant semblant d'être surprit : Oh je pensai que vous seriez en couple tous les deux maintenant. Tout le monde sais que Amy à des sentiments pour toi. Et quand je lissai la presse vous étiez toujours associer comme un couple officiel. Alors je suis un peu surpris.**

 **Sonic en soupirant : Je sais j'ai vue c'est magazines... Mais en vrai Amy et moi somme juste ami il n'y a rien de plus...**

 **Sally : Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment pour elle ?**

 **Sonic : Pour être honnête je pense que non... Elle est gentille et je l'aime bien mais elle et ennuyante à me poursuivre sans arrêt comme Eggman. C'est dernier temps j'ai réussi à l'esquive mais elle me fatigue... surtout depuis la dernière attaque d'Eggman...**

 **Sally intriguer : Que c'est t'il passer ?**

 **Sonic énerver : A cause d'elle j'ai était blessé pendant le dernier combat contre Eggman. J'étais sur le point de détruis son nouveau robot quand Amy est intervenu et ma gênais. Eggman en a profité pour contre attaquer en visent les autres membre de l'équipe pour s'en servie comme des otages. J'ai du m'interposer pour éviter que l'un des membres de l'équipe ne sois blessé .Mais Eggman à réussi à s'enfuir avec son robot. Certes la blessure n'était pas grave mais Amy à mis en danger les membres de l'équipe à cause de son obsession envers moi. Si elle avait obéie à mes ordres tout cela ne se serais jamais produit. Mais elle n'a pas put s'empêcher de me sauté dessus. Pire elle n'a pas remarqué se qu'elle avait fait... Depuis je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner en plus ce n'est pas la première fois que des incidents comme celui-là se produit avec elle.**

 **Sally : Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle ?**

 **Sonic en soupirant : Je sais... mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je sais qu'elle m'aime beaucoup et j'ai quand même passais de bon moment avec elle alors ... je ne sais pas trop se que je doit faire je l'apprécie mais je ne l'aime pas. Je voudrais qu'elle le comprenne par elle même...**

 **Sally : J'ai une idée pourquoi ne pas lui laissé pas une chance de se rapprocher de toi pendant quelque temps ? Histoire que vous soyez au claire tout les deux. Comme sa tu seras si il peu se passer quelque chose entre vous et si sa ne marche pas tu n'aura aucun regréais.**

 **Sonic : Je ne pense pas que se sois une bonne idée je ne veux pas lui faire de faux espoirs.**

 **Sally : Oui mais comme ça au moins tu n'auras pas mauvaise conscience si sa ne marche pas avec elle. Et peut être quelle comprendra par elle même qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous. Tu ne vas pas la laisser te pour suivre toute ta vie comme ça. Tu doit agir ou sa finira très mal pour toi et pour elle.**

 **Sonic en soupirant : Oui tu as peut être raison même si je n'aime pas l'idée de jouer avec ces sentiments. Mais elle a sans doute besoin de sa pour comprendre... Est qui sais sa pourrait bien se passer même si je n'y crois pas trop ... pour être honnête je ne sais pas se que je vais faire de cette fille... il mes même déjà arrivé de regretter de l'avoir connue et de la détester...**

 **Amy avait dès l'armes qui coulait sur tout le long de son visage et avais l'impression qu'on venais de lui planter un couteau droit dans le cœur. Elle regarda les deux Mobians partir du parc, et commença à se diriger vers chez elle. Amy ne pouvais pas y croire son rêve à toujours étais de trouver l'amour et depuis qu'elle avais rencontrer Sonic elle en été tombé follement amoureuse. Elle rêvais de vivre avec lui et de fondé une famille heureuse ensemble. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve qui venez de se prises en mille morceaux pour se planté dans son coeur. Maintenant elle connaissais les sentiments de Sonic à son égard tout ses espoirs et rêves était briser.**

* * *

 **Le vendredi suivant deux jour avant Noël la Team Dark était encore en mission pour infiltré et détruit une des bases d'Eggman situé sur une île déserte. La Team Dark se déplaçais furtivement à travers les couloirs sombre de la base à la grand tristesse de Oméga.**

 **Oméga : Je veux détruire des robots d'Eggman.**

 **Rouge : Je sais Oméga tu pourras une fois qu'on aura récupérer les données de l'ordinateur de Eggman.**

 **Oméga : Je ne peux tolérer de devoir me cacher de c'est robots inférieur.**

 **Shadow : Plus vite on aura finie la mission plus vite tu pourra t'amuser maintenant avançons.**

 **Oméga : Bien reçu.**

 **La Team Dark finie par atteindre la salle des ordinateurs sans grand difficulté étonnamment. La salle n'avais n'y garde ni piège, elle était juste recouverte de métal avec un immense écran d'ordinateur au fond de la pièce.**

 **Shadow suspicieux : Je n'aime pas sa c'est trop facile.**

 **Rouge : Tu te plain toujours qu'on perd du temps sur des combats inutile pour une fois on a sauté l'étape ennuyante.**

 **Oméga : Je désapprouve cette opinion.**

 **Shadow : Rouge accède au donner d'Eggman et copie tout ce que tu peux y trouver. Je vais en profiter pour finir de placer les explosifs.**

 **Rouge : Bien mais ne tarde pas trop Eggman se rendra vite conte de notre présence quand je serais rentrer dans son système.**

 **Shadow quitta la pièce est commença à courir à travers la base pour poser les bombes de façon à détruire toute la base. Il entra dans la dernière salle ou il devais poser sa bombe quand il remarqua une forme cacher derrière une vitre. C'était un robot humanoïde de même taille que lui sans doute une nouvelle version de métal Sonic. Malgré que Shadow pouvais assez bien voir dans les endroits sombre il n'arrive pas à bien distinguer se robot mais remarqua qu'il étais alimentait par une Chaos Émeraude argenté. Au moment où Shadow voulu s'approcher du robot pour mieux l'observer, quand il entendis une voix qu'il connaissait bien qui provenait d'un écran près de lui.**

 **Eggman : Oh Shadow je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Que me vaux la joie de ta présence chez moi ?**

 **Shadow : Je vient juste voire sur quelle projet stupide et fou tu travaille, encore dans l'espoir de conquérir le monde.**

 **Eggman : Oh sa ce n'est encore qu'un prototype je les utiliser le mois dernier contre Sonic mais il n'a pas étais à la hauteur de mes attente.**

 **Shadow en soupirant : Comme toujours tu es incapable de créer quelque chose qui tient la route c'est décevant.**

 **Eggman vexer : Tu peux parler tu m'a aussi beaucoup déçu. Toi la forme de vie ultime la plus grands création de mon grand père tu t'es associer avec le GUN ! Les même personnes qui on tué ce auquel tu tenais, qui on finie par t'enfermer, puis tenté de te tué quand je t'ai libérais. C'est vraiment dommage de gâcher tes compétences avec eux. Ils ne te verrons jamais à ta juste valeur.**

 **Shadow : Je ne fais pas sa pour être apprécié. Je me fiche bien de ce que le GUN peux penser de moi. Je fais se que j'ai à faire et c'est tout je ne doit rien à personne.**

 **Eggman énerver : Tu oublies que c'est mon grand père qui ta créé rien que pour sa tu devrais combattre à mes côté tu serais plus gagnant !**

 **Shadow avec un ton menaçant : Je ne fais pas confiance au GUN et encore moins à toi. Et la seul raison pour la qu'elle tu es toujours en vie c'est justement par respect pour le professeur. Mais je ne serais pas toujours aussi patient avec toi. Sois tu renonce à tes plans de conquête maintenant ou tu devras faire face à moi et en payer le prix fort.**

 **Eggman déçut : C'est vraiment très regrettable, mais de nous deux se sera toi qui le regrettera. Quand j'aurais terminer mes expérience tu sera complètement dépasser.**

 **Shadow ennuyer : Tu peu toujours rêvé. Tu n'es même pas capable de battre Sonic alors me dépasser.**

 **Eggman énerver : Tu vas voir !**

 **Avant que Shadow n'est put répondre le robot d'Eggman traversa la vitre et se jeta sur lui avent qu'il n'est put réagir. Le Robot serra le cou de Shadow avec sa main droit et tenta avec sa main gauche de transpercer la poitrine du hérisson noir.**

 **Eggman en souriant : Tu es sur de ne pas changer d'avis ? Il suffit juste de te soumettre à moi et tout sera terminer.**

 **Shadow en grognent : Dans tes rêves je ne serais jamais soumis à personne !**

 **Shadow était allonger au sol avec le robot sur lui entrain d'essayer de le transpercé avec ses griffes. Il finit par se dégagea facilement du Robot grâce à un coup de pied, et enchaîna en attaquant le robot avec une série de Chaos Spears. Le robot heurta le mur violemment et commença à émettre des étincelles signe des dégâts qu'il avais subit.**

 **Shadow : Ce n'est pas avec se genre de jouer ridicule que tu arriveras à quelques chose. Même avec une Chaos Émeraude un robot ne pourra jamais en utiliser tout sont potentiel au maximum. C'est bien pour sa que le professeur n'a pas fait de robot.**

 **Eggman énerver : Je te l'ai dit ce n'est qu'un prototype qui n'est bon qu'a être détruis n'y plus n'y moins ! Mais mes dernières recherches son très prometteur quand je l'aurai finie mon projet même toi tu ne pour rien faire contre moi ! J'aurai dépasser mon illustre grand père !**

 **Shadow en souriant : Tu rêves temps que tu continuera à faire tes petit joué en métal tu n'arrivera jamais à rien. Le professeur lui était un vrais génie il a était capable de me donner la vie et pas un corps de métal imparfait ou une intelligence artificiel défaillante. A coté de lui tu n'es rien qu'un minable.**

 **Eggman enrager : Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça ! Métal dirige toi vers la salle des ordinateurs ! Trouve les deux rats qui y son et lance la procédure d'auto destruction sur eux !**

 **Métal : Bien reçue.**

 **Shadow : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sa !**

 **Shadow savais très bien que si ce robot se servais de la Chaos Emeraude pour alimenter son explosion elle déclencherai les bombes qu'il avait lui-même placé ce qui réduirais toute l'île en miette.**

 **Alors que Métal sortie de la pièce propulsé par son réacteur vers Rouge et Oméga la porte blindé de la pièce se referma devant Shadow. Shadow essaya de se téléporter en dehors de la pièce grâce à son Chaos Control mais pour une raison inconnue sa ne marcher pas.**

 **Eggman en rigolant : Alors on n'arrive pas à passer à travers mes mur avec son chers Chaos control ? Que va faire la forme de vie ultime ?**

 **Shadow ne donna pas la satisfaction de répondre à Eggman et commença à attaqua la porte avec son Chaos Spear suivie d'Homing attaque. La porte blindé ne résista pas longtemps à Shadow et la transperça en moins d'une minute. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte il fut accueille par une vingtaine de Banik qui lui bloqué le chemin seulement pour le ralentir. Sans réfléchir il fonça à travers les robots sans chercher à esquiver leurs attaque. Shadow ne penser qu'à une chose retrouver ses coéquipiers avant que Métal n'explose et ne déclenche ses propre bombes mie dans tout la base.**

 **Du côté de Rouge et Oméga ils avais terminer de collecter les données de l'ordinateur de Eggman, et attendais le retour de Shadow.**

 **Rouge agacer : Qu'es qu'il fait ? Ça ne lui ressembler pas d'être en retard. Je vais l'appeler il faut qu'on parte au plus vite maintenant. Shadow tu me reçois ? Shadow ? Je n'ai aucun signal je n'aime pas ça du tout. Oméga tu arrive à voir quelques chose ?**

 **Oméga : Analyse en cours... Les murs bloque les signales radio. Je détecte une forme charger d'énergie du chaos qui se rapproche de nous très vite.**

 **Rouge : C'est Shadow ?**

 **Oméga : Analyse en cours... négative la forme et un robot sans doute une version de la série Métal Sonic avec une chaos émeraude.**

 **Rouge un peu paniquer : Si c'est vrais on doit sortir d'ici au plus vite !**

 **Oméga : Négative je veux détruire ce robot .**

 **Rouge : Si il a une Chaos Emeraude le combattre ici risquerai de déclencher les bombes. Il vaux mieux le combattre en dehors de la basse jusqu'à que Shadow arrive.**

 **Oméga : Proposition accepté.**

 **Rouge et Oméga se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite que possibles balayant les quelques robots sur leurs chemin. Ils finir par atteindre la sortie de la basse alors que Métal arriva derrière eux.**

 **Métal : Cible localiser début du déclenchement de l'auto destruction dans 5 min. Chargement de l'énergie de la chaos émeraude pour l'explosion.**

 **Rouge très inquiète : C'est pas bon si il utilise la Chaos Emeraude il va nous tué à coup sûr !**

 **Oméga : Il suffit de le détruire en moins de 3 minute alors. D'après mes analyses ce robot porte des traces de Chaos Spears. Shadow doit être en chemin pour nous retrouver il reste plus qu'à s'occuper de lui en attendant.**

 **Rouge en soupirant : On n'a pas le choix on ne peu pas partir tant que Shadow ne sois pas de retour...**

 **Les deux coéquipier commença leurs combat contre Métal. Oméga produire une puissante rafale de feu pour occuper Métal tandis que Rouge l'attaquais par derrière avec un puissant coût de pied et l'envoya au sol. Juste au moment où ils s'approchaient pour le terminer plusieurs robots de nouvelles générations d'Eggman arriveraient vers la basse et attaqua Rouge et Oméga.**

 **Rouge surprit : Quoi encore des nouveaux joué d'Eggman pour nous ?**

 **Oméga : Analyse en cours... ses robots dispose de puissant blindage et semble avoir une source d'alimentation en énergie du chaos tirais de Chaos Emeraude.**

 **Rouge : C'est impossible Oméga ils son trop nombreux pour tousse avoir une Chaos Emeraude en eux.**

 **Oméga : Analyse en cours... leurs énergies est différente de celle de Métal.**

 **Rouge : Eggman aurais réussi à faire des copies des Chaos Emeraude ?**

 **Oméga : Hypothèse possible à 75%**

 **Rouge : Génial ...**

 **Les robots attaquaient avec une pluie de coup de feu dans toute la zone. Rouge put les esquiver en s'envolent haut dans le ciel et ne subir aucun dégâts. Oméga put se mètre derrière un rocher et ne subir que peu de dégâts. Après quelque secondes les robots arrêtas leurs attaque pour se recharger. Rouge put se diriger vers Oméga pour pouvoir contre attaquer.**

 **Rouge inquiet : Oméga tout vas bien ?!**

 **Oméga : Taux de dégâts reçu inférieur à 12%. Et toi ?**

 **Rouge : Moi ça va je ne suis pas blesser. Mais sa ne va pas durer si on n'arrête pas ce robot avant qu'il n'explose. Mais les autres robots ne nous laisse pas l'approcher.**

 **Oméga : D'après mes analyse ses robots ne peuvent pas se déplacer quand ils lancent leurs rafale de feu. Je peux attirer leurs attention pendant que tu les contournes. Ce robot est mal en point une attaque devrais suffire à le désactiver.**

 **Rouge : Bien reçu mais fait attention à ne pas finir en cendre.**

 **Après sa Rouge s'envola vers la forêt pour que les robots ne la vois pas pendant que Oméga la couvrais avec une série de grosse attaque. Comme prévue les robots répliqua en lançant à nouveau leurs attaque en direction de Oméga. Malgré le rocher derrière le qu'elle Oméga s'était abritai il subit quel que dommage mais put esquiver une grand partie des attaques.**

 **Rouge quand à elle se rapprocha du robot par derrière pour ne pas être aperçu. Elle fonça sur le robot par les aire tels un rapace qui foncé sur une proie pour la dévorer mais fut arrêté par un des robots Banik renforcer.**

 **Rouge surprit : Comment ce robot à put me voire venir ?!**

 **Le robot lui tenant ferment le bras pour quel ne puisse s'échapper. A travers ce robot elle pouvais entendre un rire d'un veille homme se moquer d'elle.**

 **Eggman en rigolant : C'est simple ma cher Rouge je n'ai pas eu besoin de te voire. J'ai anticipé tes actions et pris le contrôle manuel de l'un de mes robots pour m'assurer que vous finissez bien tout en cendre.**

 **Tandis que Rouge tenta de se libérer le robot réserva sa prise tellement que Rouge put entendre son bras craquer par la pression qu'il donna à son bras. Malgré une douleur atroce elle réussi à attaquer le robot pour se libérer de lui et tenté de rejoindre Oméga. Mais Eggman visa Rouge avec l'un des rayons du robot pour l'albâtre en plein vol. Juste au moment du tire le robot fut heurter par un hérisson noire lancer à pleine vitesse et propulsa le robot contre un des arbres si fort qu'il explosa au contacte.**

 **Rouge en souriant tout en ce tenant le bras : Shadow ! On t'attendais plus pour partir de la fête avant le feux d'artifice.**

 **Shadow : J'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais Eggman a tout fait pour me faire perdre du temps.**

 **Rouge : En parlent de temps il nous en reste pas beaucoup...**

 **Sur les yeux de métal ils pouvaient voir le reste du temps avant l'exploitation il ne rester que 30 secondes. Le corps de Métal commençais à devenir rouge et à émettre de la chaleur signe de la puissance de la bombe qu'il étais devenu.**

 **Shadow : Rouge je m'occupe de Métal toi est Oméga partais jusqu'au point d'extraction je vous y rejoindrais !**

 **Rouge : Hors de question si se robot explose ici c'est toute l'île qui sera rayer de la carte même toi tu ne t'en sortira pas en un seul morceau. Utilise le Chaos Control pour nous téléporter loin d'ici.**

 **Shadow : Je ne peu pas même si on arriver chez Oméga à temps je ne pourrai pas nous téléporter assez loin à trois avec mon Chaos Control sans émeraude. Fait ce que je dis ce n'est pas une petit bombe qui va me tuer.**

 **Avant que Rouge ne put contester l'ordre Shadow fonça sur Métal à la vitesse du son.**

 **Rouge agacer : Celui là quand il a une idée en tête... il a intérêt à revenir pour que je puisse le tue moi-même ! Oméga ! On se repli au point d'extraction ! Shadow s'occupe de la bombe.**

 **Oméga : Bien reçu même si j'aurais voulu finir ce combat moi même.**

 **Rouge et Oméga s'éloignas aussi vite que possible de la zone de combat. Du côté de Shadow il rejoint Métal en deux seconde et utilisa son Chaos Control pour se téléporter avec lui aussi haut qu'il le pouvait dans le ciel pour que l'exploitation ne touche pas l'île.**

 **Rouge et Oméga se rapprocher du lieu où le GUN devais les récupéraient quand soudain ils vue une explosion dans le ciel derrière eux. Malgré la distance ils pouvais sentir le souffle de l'explosion les propulser en avent. Après 5 minute à parcourir la forêt à toute allure Rouge et Oméga atteignît le lieu du rendez-vous. Rouge avais déjà prévenu le GUN de venir les cherches au plus vite. L'hélicoptère militaire étais déjà arriver sur place, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Shadow.**

 **Soldat : Agent Rouge nous somme venu vous cherchez il faut vite partir avant d'être pris pour cible.**

 **Rouge : Doucement il manque un membre de notre équipe. Oméga tu peux le localiser ?**

 **Oméga : Négative mes capteurs son trop endommager pour que je puisse le localiser.**

 **Soldat : Mademoiselle Rouge qui a les données volé à Eggman ?**

 **Rouge : C'est moi pourquoi cette question ?**

 **Soldat : J'ai pour ordre de ramener en priorité ces données alors nous devons partir. Une autre équipe viendra le récupérer.**

 **Rouge énerver : Si vous voulez vraiment ces données il vas falloir attendre que notre coéquipiers arrive car on ne montera pas t'en qu'il ne sera pas la!**

 **Soldat : Mais nous avons des ordres claire.**

 **Rouge très énerver : Et je suis aussi très claire je ne monterai pas dans cette machine sans Shadow ! Je sais qui va revenir !**

 **Un bruit de pas interrompu leurs conversation ce bruit se rapprocher d'eux.**

 **Soldat : Soldat en position d'attaque ! Prêt à ouvrir le feu à mon signal !**

 **Rouge : Non ne tirer pas !**

 **Une forme noire dégagent une léger lumière rouge sortie de la forêt. S'était Shadow avec une Chaos Emeraude argenté en main.**

 **Rouge : Shadow c'est toi tu m'a fais peur à ne pas revenir !**

 **Shadow : J'ai étais retarder par les autres Robot d'Eggman après l'explosion.**

 **Rouge : Comment tu as fait ?**

 **Shadow : J'ai utiliser la Chaos Emeraude de Métal pour nous téléporter le plus haut possible dans les aires pour que son explosion et le moindre d'impact possible sur l'île.**

 **Rouge en furie : Ton plan était de te faire exploser dans le ciel avec lui !**

 **Shadow avec une voie calme : C'était sa ou ont exploser avec toute l'île. De toute façon se n'est pas sa qui pourra me tuer tu as oublier qui je suis.**

 **Rouge : Je sais tu es l'ultime forme de vie inconscient ! Même si tu dit sa tu es quand même couvert de blessure.**

 **Shadow : Ce n'est rien mon corps guérira vite tu devrais plutôt te préoccupé de ton bras.**

 **Rouge en souriant : Oh tu es trop mignon quand tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un.**

 **Shadow laissa échapper un petit grognements et se dirigea dans le vaisseau tout en lançant un regard noir au soldat qui voulais l'abandonnais à son sort. Après cette assez éloigné les soldats du GUN déclencha les bombes pour détruire la basse de Eggman.**

* * *

 **Dans une autre base Eggman vue que sa base avais étais détruite par une série de bombe. Il n'avais pas anticiper de t'elle dégât.**

 **Eggman : Robot de recherche quel est le taux de dégâts de la base ?**

 **Robot : Analyse en cours...base détruite à 100%.**

 **Eggman : Et la Chaos Emeraude ?**

 **Robot : Aucune trace de la Chaos Emeraude.**

 **Eggman furieux : Maudites Team Dark ils on réussit à s'échapper et à prendre ma Chaos Emeraude. Je vais devoir changer mes plan. Mais Shadow ma donner une merveilleuse idée. Mais ça va prendre du temps et je vais avoir besoin d'aide finalement. Mais quand j'aurais terminé Shadow me suppliera de l'épargne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Qu'elle que heures après la mission de la Team Dark.**

 **De retour au QG du GUN la Team Dark fut accueilli par le Commandeur ainsi qu'une équipe médicale comme le veut la procédure de retour de mission.**

 **Commandeur : Bon retour Team Dark vous avez effectué un très bon travail comme toujours.**

 **Rouge : Ce ne fut pas sans quelques imprévu indésirables.**

 **Commandeur : C'est pour ça que votre travail est très apprécié. Une équipe ordinaire aurais demander beaucoup plus de moyens matériels et humain, et on aurait sûrement eu des pertes.**

 **Rouge avec un clin d'œil : N'oubliez pas ça sur le chèque de salaire.**

 **Commandeur : Evidemment avent votre rapport de mission vous et Shadow devait faire votre contrôle médical. J'ai crus comprendre que vous avez était un peu malmener.**

 **Rouge : Je ne dit pas non à un peu de repos non plus.**

 **Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrôle médical je vais me reposer en attendant le briefing.**

 **L'équipe médicale présente dans la même salle se précipita vers Shadow qui commencer à sortir de la pièce pour le retenir. Shadow avait toujours refuser de passer le moindre contrôle médical malgré les nombreuse demande de l'équipe médicale.**

 **Médecin : Agent Shadow vous savez que se contrôle est obligatoire pour tout le monde. A chaque fois vous esquivez nos contrôles. En plus cette foie vous avez était au cœur d'une explosion causais par une bombe charger avec une Chaos Emeraude ! Ce n'est pas prudent de ne pas nous voir pour contrôler vos blessures.**

 **Le médecin s'approcha de Shadow pour tenté de mettre sa main sur son épaule en geste amicale et le convaincre de le suivre. Shadow se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse même le toucher et lui lança un regard glaciale digne du pire des meurtriers. Shadow ne supporter pas d'être toucher surtout par des scientifiques du GUN.**

 **Shadow : Ne me toucher pas ! J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de soin.**

 **Shadow quitta la pièce sans ce retourner laissant le médecin sur place qui n'oser pas insister d'avantage.**

 **Rouge en soupirant : Il ne changera jamais. ... vous devriez abandonner.**

 **Médecin : Mais ce son les ordres et il est blessé.**

 **Rouge : Ne vous en faites pour lui il est très têtu mais il n'est pas n'importe qui. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'a rien de trop grave. Dans quelques jours son corps aura soigner toute ses blessures.**

 **Commandeur : Rouge a raison il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est l'arme ultime de ce monde on peut faire une exception pour lui. Occupez vous de l'agent Rouge maintenant.**

 **Médecin : Très bien Commandeur.**

 **Trois heures plus tard le briefing devant le chef du GUN était terminer laissant Shadow et Rouge libre de prendre congé.**

 **Rouge : Enfin on a finie notre travaille on va pouvoir prendre des vacances bien mériter. Qu'es que tu conte tu faire pendent les fêtes de fin d'année Shadow ?**

 **Shadow : Rien...**

 **Rouge étonner : Rien ? Comment sa rien ?**

 **Shadow agacer : Rien du tout. Je n'est rien prévue de faire en particulier pour cette stupide fête. Pour moi ça reste un jour ordinaire comme tous les autres.**

 **Rouge : Tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer ta vie à juste faire des missions les une après les autres sans te distraire un peu. Si tu veux tu peu venir avec moi je vais passer les fêtes avec Knuckles chez Sonic. Comme sa au moins tu ne sera pas seul.**

 **Shadow irriter : La derniers chose d'on j'ai envie c'est de faire la fête avec ce Faker d'hérisson bleu. Je préfère rester seul.**

 **Rouge dépiter : Comme tu veux... je sais que ça ne sert à rien de chercher à te convaincrai de venir. Mais un jour il faudra que tu apprenne à t'amuser un peu.**

 **Shadow un peu énerver : Je n'ai pas étais créé pour m'amuser Rouge !**

 **Rouge un peu triste : Comme tu le veux mais tu n'es pas obliger de toujours t'isoler... On se revoir après les fêtes.**

 **Shadow : Je suis très bien comme je suis. Profite bien de cette " fête" et repose toi.**

 **Rouge en souriant : Oh tu es inquiet pour moi ? C'est trop chou.**

 **Shadow : Je te connais je sais que quand tu es avec Knuckles tu devient complètement folle et tu ne fais plus attention à se qui t'entoure. On ne sait pas si Eggman va chercher à se venger contre nous. Alors reste sur tes garde surtout temps que ton bras n'est pas remis.**

 **Rouge : Tu aurais juste put me dire d'être prudente sans ajouter de détaille déplaisant.**

 **Shadow en souriant un peu : Ne va pas dire que j'ai tors.**

 **Rouge : Je te laisse cette victoire. Je dois y aller maintenant je ne veux pas être en retard. Reste en contacte au moins.**

 **Shadow : Seulement si tu ne m'appelle pas dix fois par jours. On se revois à la prochaine mission.**

 **Shadow pris la Chaos émeraude qu'il avait récupérer pour disparaître en utilisant un Chaos Control.**

* * *

 **Chez Amy le lendemain.**

 **Le soleil venais tout juste de se levé. Amy avait passer les dernier jours de la semaine chez elle et n'étais presque pas sortie. Elle était seulement sortie pour chercher des cours pour pouvoir manger. Elle n'arrêter pas de penser à ce que Sonic et Sally avais dit. Elle étais blesser de l'avis que Sonic avais d'elle.**

 **Amy penser : Comment a t'il put dire sa ... je penser qu'il m'aimer au moins un peu... Mais en vrais il me trouve juste ennuyante et me déteste... Si il ne ma rien dit c'est seulement pas qu'il ne voulais pas que je sois triste... Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit honnête dès le début plutôt que me laisser dans le flou. J'ai perdu des années à le pour suivre... Pourtant il avais l'aire d'apprécier nos rendez vous... il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir. Il veux me laisser une chance après tout je devrais la saisir et lui prouver que je suis meilleure que Sally ! Mais d'abord je devrais me prépare pour la fête de demain !**

 **Après cette motiver Amy quitta sa maison pour chercher une nouvel tenue pour la fête. Elle sorti de chez elle plus motiver et plein d'espoir que jamais. Au même moment un hérisson noire traversa la ville à la recherche d'un endroit au calme ou il pourrait se reposer. Shadow n'étais toujours pas remit à 100 % de sa deniers mission. On pouvait encore voire quelque plaie sur son corps qui ne s'était pas refermer. Les habitants autour de lui l'observer en gardent leurs distance de lui. Tout le monde savais qui il étais et avais peur de lui. Son apparence habituel n'inspirer déjà pas la confiance mes avec ces blessures visible sur tout le corps il repousser encore plus les habitants entrain de préparer leurs fête en famille. Shadow ne se préoccuper pas de l'attention que porter les habitants sur lui. Il avais l'habitude de provoquer un sentiment de malaise ou de peur autour de lui. Malgré son indifférence il entendais très bien les conversations qu'avais les habitants sur lui.**

 **Habitants de la ville :**

 **\- C'est Shadow le hérisson ? Qu'es qu'il fait en ville il devrais être enfermer !**

 **\- Oui c'est bien lui mais je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il fait en liberté.**

 **\- C'est vrai il a tenté de détruire le monde pour tousse nous tué !**

 **\- Il parais qu'il aurais empêcher l'invasion d'alien à lui tout seul.**

 **\- Moi j'ai entendus dire qu'il avais étais du coté de c'est alien. Mais qu'il a finie par les trahirs avant de tous les tué.**

 **\- Dans tout les cas c'est juste un monstre qui à était crée pour tout détruire autour de lui !**

 **\- C'est vrais ! C'est juste le fruit d'une expérience fait par des fous qui voulais ce croire pour dieu !**

 **\- Oui ! En plus il aurais même tué ces créateurs avant d'être sceller par le GUN il y a 50 ans. C'est Eggman qui la libérer de sa prison pour l'utiliser comme armes.**

 **\- En plus son créateur étais le grand père de Eggman !**

 **\- On devrais l'emprisonner à nouveau et le lancer dans l'espace pour qu'il ne revient jamais !**

 **\- Oui il a raison il est beaucoup trop dangereux !**

 **Shadow lança un regard meurtrie à ses détracteurs comme pour leur dire d'essayer de l'attaquer si ils l'oser. Mais les habitants préférerai partir au plus vite sans chercher à plus mettre en colère Shadow.**

 **Shadow : Pitoyable comme toujours. Pour parler dans le dos ils sont la, mais pour des actes on peu toujours attendre.**

 **Shadow continua son chemin à travers la ville pour trouver un bonne endroit où il pourra se reposer en paix. Les journées passer très vite en cette période de l'année et était très froide. Même les Mobians mâle porter des vêtements pour éviter de souffrir du froid glaciale. Shadow étais entrain de quitter la ville pour se diriger vers les abords de la ville pour pouvoir se reposer. Il n'avais trouver aucun endroit ou il pourrais passé la nuit au chaud. Presque tous les hôtels étais complet à cause des vacances de noël et les rares endroit ou il y avais de la place refuser de l'héberger par peur. Shadow en avais l'habitude dans une grand majorité des cas il étais obliger de dormir dans la foret ou chez Rouge. Il avais bien essayer de trouver un endroit pour vivre mais encore la personne ne voulais prendre le risque de lui vendre un logement.**

 **Au moment ou il étais sur le point de quitter la ville un crie de terreur retendis dans une ruelle à coté de lui. Sans réfléchir Shadow se dirigea vers le crie pour voire se qui se passer. En quelque seconde Shadow trouva l'origine du bruit s'était une jeune Mobiene renarde qui étais agresser par un groupe de 5 personne.**

 **Shadow voie froide : Laisser cette fille tranquille ou vous aller le regretter.**

 **Le crépuscule avais gagné le ciel se qui plongea la ruelle dans le noire si bien que les agresseurs ne pouvais pas reconnaître Shadow en face d'eux.**

 **Chef du gang : On dirais qu'on a un gag qui veux jouer au héros. Tu devrais rentré chez toi si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis.**

 **Shadow voix froide : C'est vous qui devrez partir si vous ne voulez pas finir dans un lit d'hôpital.**

 **Deux des cinq Mobian se déplaça vers Shadow armé de couteaux.**

 **Agresseur en rigolant : J'aimerais bien voire ça !**

 **Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lever leurs couteau vers Shadow il s'était déplaça derrière eux est les frappas tout les deux dans la nuque. Les deux Mobians s'effondra tous les deux inconscient.**

 **Chef du gang : Mais qui est tu ?!**

 **Shadow fonça sur les deux autre Mobians avant qu'ils n'est put saisir leurs arme et les neutralisas aussi facilement que les deux autre.**

 **Chef du gang paniquer : Qu'es que tu es au juste ?!**

 **Shadow s'avança vers lui et entra dans une faible lueur de soleil si bien qu'il était maintenant reconnaissable.**

 **Chef du gang horrifier : Shadow the hedgehog ?! Pourquoi diable tu es la ?!**

 **Shadow menaçant : Laisse cette fille partir maintenant sinon tu vas rejoindre les autres idiots dans le pays des rêves.**

 **Le chef du gang était furieux que son équipe se soit fait battre aussi facilement. Il refuser de se voir vaincu par une seul personne. En un éclair il se jeta sur la fille pour la prendre en otage en pointant son couteau contre sa gorge.**

 **Chef du gang : Si tu approche je la tue !**

 **Shadow en s'approchent doucement : Si tu fais sa tu connaîtra une mort lente et douloureuse.**

 **Chef du gang paniquer : Si tu fait un pas de plus je te jure que je la tue !**

 **Shadow : Chaos Control !**

 **Shadow se téléporta derrière les deux Mobians et lui saisit le bras ou il tenais le couteau et le jeta contre le mur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.**

 **Shadow : Une arme ne sert pas à menacer. Ceux comme toi qui sans sert seulement pour faire des menaces ne sont que des faibles.**

 **La fille étais assied dernière Shadow trop choqué pour pouvoir bougé. Shadow se dirigea vers elle pour voire si elle n'étais pas blesser.**

 **Shadow : Vous n'êtes pas blesser ?**

 **Fille renard : N...non je vais bien merci.**

 **Shadow : Soyer plus prudente la prochaine fois.**

 **Fille renard : Oui merci... attention dernière vous !**

 **Le chef du gang bondi sur Shadow avec son couteau pour le poignarder. Shadow ne pouvais pas esquiver l'attaque cette fois il y avait trop de risque qu'il touche la fille devant lui. Shadow décida d'encaisser l'attaque.**

 **Chef du gang : Que dit tu de sa !**

 **Shadow : Pitoyable.**

 **Shadow répliqua avec un Chaos Spear qui heurta son adverse de plein fouée et le propulsa vers le mur avant de s'écroula au sol inerte. On pouvais voire la trace de l'impacte sur le mur du à l'attaque de Shadow.**

 **Fille renard : Vous l'avez tué ?**

 **Shadow : Non mais il lui faudra du temps pour pouvoir de nouveau marcher.**

 **Fille renard : Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.**

 **Shadow : Ce n'est rien je dois y aller. Eviter les ruelles sombre la prochaine fois.**

 **Fille renard : Attendais vous être ...**

 **Shadow disparue dans un éclaire vert grâce au Chaos Control. Il se retrouva à l'extérieure de la ville au niveau d'une foret juste à coté d'une petit maison isolé du reste des habitations. Shadow se retira le couteau qui était toujours planter sur le côté de son torse. Il pouvait voir une léger trace de sang coulé de la blessure qu'il avait encaisser volontairement.**

 **Shadow penser : Bang sang à cause de cette explosion d'énergie du Chaos mon corps est plus fragile. Je vais accélérais ma guérison avec une petit régénération pour arranger tous sa vite fait.**

 **Quand Shadow subie des dégâts son corps guérie rapidement ces blessures en consomment son énergie du chaos ce qui peut le rendre un peu plus faible pendant cette période. Mais même si sa le rend un peu plus vulnérable ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour lui car il peu accélère son don de guérison grâce à la régénération. Dans ce cas il lui suffit de rentré dans un sommeil très profond pour récupérer de toute sorte de blessure en quelque heure.**

 **Shadow : Cette endroits semble bien pour me reposer sans être déranger.**

 **Shadow monta dans l'arbre dans le jardin de la maison. La maison était sombre et et sans le moindre signe de personne à l'intérieur. Shadow penser que c'est occupants était partie pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Après quelque minute il commença à se plonger dans un profond sommeille.**

 **Au même moment Amy rentrai vers chez elle charger de course qu'elle avais fait pour la fête prévue samedi. Elle avais retrouvais le morale après avoir fait des dizaines de magasins de vêtement à tels point qu'elle n'avais pas vue l'heure passer. Quand elle rentra chez elle il fessais déjà nuit noire.**

 **Amy : Enfin de retour au chaud il fait tellement froid dehors maintenant j'ai besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud.**

 **Après quelque minute Amy s'assied sur une chaise en face de son jardin ou elle pouvait admirais la ciel éclairer par la plaine lune par la porte en vitre qui menais dehors. Le ciel était devenue assez menacent depuis un moment et la neige tombé de plus en plus.**

 **Amy : Que le ciel est beau en plaine nuit avec comme seul lumière la lune... J'espère que mes efforts vont marcher et que Sonic tombera amoureux de moi...**

 **Au moment ou Amy étais sur le point de monté pour se coucher dans sa chambre elle remarqua une forme coucher dans l'arbre de son jardin.**

 **Amy intriguer : C'est quoi que cette chose dans l'arbre ? Un chat ? Il vas mourir de froid si il reste dehors.**

 **Elle sorti dans le jardin et s'avança pour voire ce qu'étais dans l'arbre. Le vent étais fort et glaciale ce qui gela chacun des membres de Amy en qu'elle que seconde. Le vent et l'obscurité de la nuit éclaire seulement par la lune donner une ambiance digne des pire films d'horreur. Amy était terrifier par cette ambiance mais sa curiosité étais plus forte que sa peur. Quand elle arriva devant l'arbre elle remarqua que la forme étais un Mobian qui semblais dormir dans l'arbre malgré le froid horrible qui régner dehors.**

 **Amy : Excuser moi monsieur vous allez bien ? Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors avec ce temps vous allez mourir de froid.**

 **Aucune réponse ne fut produit par le Mobian dans l'arbre malgré les nombreux appel. Amy ne pouvais pas bien le distinguer dans le noire ni le reconnaître.**

 **Amy inquiète : Et vous m'entendais vous n'être pas mort !? Merde il faut que je monte la haut !**

 **Amy parti en courant chercher l'échelle qu'elle avais chez elle. Elle revenu aussi vite qu'elle le pouvais pour accéder à la branche de l'arbre. Elle était plongée dans le noir complet depuis que la lumière de la lune était dissimuler dernière des nuages. Elle monta doucement en veillent à ne pas tombé, avec la neige l'échelle étais très glissante mais elle arriva facilement à la branche.**

 **Amy inquiète : Vous m'entendez ?**

 **Amy s'avança prudemment elle ne savais qui étais devant elle est rester méfiante. Elle tendit sa main pour toucher le bras de la personne devant elle pour voir si il étais encore vie. Quand elle ne vue aucune réaction Amy commença à rapprocher son oreille vers son torse pour entendre si il avais un battement de cœur. Au moment ou Amy rapprocha sa tête vers le torse les nuages qui cacher les rayons de la lune se déplaça laissant un rayon de lumière éclairer la personne en face d'elle.**

 **Amy très surprit : Shadow !**

 **Amy fut si surpris qu'elle recula si vite qu'elle manqua de peux de tombé de l'arbre. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment à la branche en poussent un crie.**

 **Amy : Qu'es que Shadow fait chez moi ?!**

 **Amy ne savais pas quoi faire elle connaisses un peu Shadow et savais qu'il pouvais être assez voilant quand il étais en colère. Amy s'avança encore plus prudemment vers lui pour voir si il aller bien.**

 **Amy doucement : S... Shadow tu vas bien ?**

 **Amy se rapprocha pour entendre si le cœur de Shadow bâter toujours. Elle posa sa tête dans la fourrure blanche de Shadow avec appréhension elle n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi prêt d'un garçon autre que Sonic. Mais elle voulais savoir si il était vivant ou non. Elle retenu sa respiration pour pouvoir mieux entendre l'intérieur du corps de Shadow.**

 **Cœur de Shadow : Bum... bum... bum...**

 **Amy : Il est vivant ! Mais...**

 **Amy remarqua que sa main était couverte de sang provenant du coté du hérisson noir.**

 **Amy paniquer : Shadow réveille-toi !**

 **Amy commença à secouer le corps de Shadow pour le réveiller.**

 **Amy paniquer : Shadow !**

 **Elle secoua le corps de Shadow tellement fort qu'elle commença à glisser de la branche mais se rattrapa à nouveau au dernier moment , mais heurta le corps de Shadow et le fit tombé de l'arbre .**

 **Amy paniquer : Shadow ! Merde ! Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas faire sa !**

 **Shadow heurta le sol la tête la première mais sa chute fut amortie par l'épaisse couche de neige. Amy descendis de l'arbre et ce précipita vers Shadow qui n'avais toujours pas bouge.**

 **Amy inquiète : Shadow tu vas bien tu ne tes pas fait mal ?**

 **Toujours aucune réponse. Amy observer le corps inerte du sombre hérisson et remarqua divers petit blessure sur le long de son corps mais surtout une profonde plait qui saigner plus maintenant.**

 **Amy paniquer : Au mon dieu il saigne beaucoup !**

 **Amy traîna Shadow jusqu'au salon dans sa maison pour soigner ces blessures. Elle le posa sur son canapé et parti chercher sa trousse de premier soin dans sa salle de bain. Vite de retour elle commença à désinfecter la blessure la plus importent. Une fois la plais désinfecter Amy passa un bandage autour du torse de Shadow pour arrêter le saignement. Après l'avoir soigner Amy s'assied en face de lui dans son fauteuil et commença à observer Shadow qui dormais toujours. Elle pouvais voir qu'il avais de nombreuse égratignure sur tout le corps comme si il venais de se battre. Mais Amy ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Shadow étais différent de d'habitude.**

 **Amy : Il semble si paisible et... doux quand il dors il est tout l'inverse de se qu'il est quand il est réveiller. Mais qu'es qu'il fessais dans mon jardin à dormir dans se froids glaciale ? Je pense que je vais devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour le savoir...**

 **Amy plaça une couverture sur Shadow est monta se coucher laissant le hérisson noir dormir au chaud.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le soleil commencer à se répandre dans la maison de Amy les rayons du soleil finir par atteindre le visage de Shadow qui était toujours endormir sur le canapé au salon. Shadow commença à se réveiller accueilli par une douce odeur de pancakes provenant de la cuisine.**

 **Shadow intriguer : Hum... ou je suis ? Et qu'es que c'est que ça ?**

 **Shadow remarqua le bandage qui était autour de son torse qui couvrait l'endroit où il s'était blessé la veille.**

 **Shadow penser : Qui m'a mis sa et pourquoi ? Je m'étais endormir dans un arbre pour me régénérer comment j'ai pu atterrie ici ?**

 **Amy entrant dans le salon : Oh tu es réveillé. Tu vas mieux ?**

 **Shadow surprit : Pourquoi es tu la ? Et comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?**

 **Amy en s'alliant sur le** **fauteuil** **:** **Tu es chez moi je t'ai trouvais hier soir coucher dans l'arbre de mon jardin geler et couvert de blessures. Alors je t'ai amené chez moi pour te soigner.**

 **Shadow énerver : Je ne tes rien demandé ! je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !**

 **Amy : Mais tu aller mourir de froid si je t'avais laissé dehors ! Tu ne te réveiller pas quand je t'ai trouvé et tes blessures saigner !**

 **Shadow énerver : J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Je voulais juste me reposer dans un endroit calme !**

 **Amy intriguer : Pourquoi te reposer dehors avec ce temps tu n'as pas de logement ?**

 **Shadow : Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ?**

 **Amy : Eh bien on ne s'est pas souvent vue mais on à déjà combattue ensemble donc je penser qu'on était un peu ami toi est moi. Et il est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.**

 **Shadow avec un sourire arrogant : Des amies... tu es vraiment naïf. Tu oublies aussi qu'on s'est déjà combattue et que j'ai même tenté de te tuer comme tous ceux de ce monde. On n'a pas vraiment la même définition d'ami.**

 **Amy un peu gêner : Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps depuis tu n'as pas arrêter de protéger le monde. Tu es aussi un héros. Et je te suis encore redevable pour la fois ou tu ma aidé à retrouver Cream est Chesse à Pumpkin Hill.**

 **Shadow en soupirant : Un héros... tu es bien la seul à le penser...**

 **Amy : Mais non je suis sûr que plein d'autres personnes le pense tu as empêché l'ARK de s'écraser sur Mobius, tu nous aidé à combattre Métal Sonic, et tu as même réussi à repousser une invasion d'alien à toi tout seul.**

Shadow contrarié : **Contrairement aux habitants de cette planète tu ne retiens que les bonnes choses. Tu as oublié de dire que c'est moi qui est provoquer la chute de l'ARK sur Mobius pour tout détruire. Pour Métal Sonic c'était seulement pour avoir des raiponces à mes questions. Et pour les Black Arms j'étais avec eux au début avant de les** **trahies** **et de tous les tués...**

 **Amy : Tout le monde peu s'égarer mais je suis sur que personne ne t'en tient plus rigueur aujourd'hui.**

 **Shadow exaspéré : Oh ma pauvre en plus d'être naïf tu es stupide. A ton avis c'était pour le plaisir que je dormais dehors en pleine hiver ?**

 **Amy : Non bien sur mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...**

 **Shadow agacer : Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tous les habitants de ce monde on tellement peur de moi qu'il ne me laisse même pas prendre une simple chambre d'hôtel, ou s'enfuit quand je viens pour une visite d'un logement.**

 **Amy triste : Oh je voie je comprends mieux maintenant mais je trouve sa injuste...**

 **Amy regarder Shadow assied sur son canapé le visage sombre en pensent à toutes les fois où il avait été rejeter par les habitants alors qu'il ne demandait que d'avoir un toit. Même si Amy pouvais comprendre un peu les réactions des habitants. Il fallait dire que Shadow n'était pas la personne la plus rassurante au monde mais sa rester injuste quand même.**

 **Amy : Mais tu ne peu pas vivre chez Rouge ou au GUN il doive bien avoir des logements pour leurs agents non ?**

 **Shadow irriter : Je vivais chez Rouge avant mais depuis qu'elle est avec Knuckles j'ai du mal à rester vivre chez elle. Je me sens mal alaise quand ils sont ensemble. En plus elle conte s'installer chez lui et je ne veux pas les dérangeaient dans leurs relations. Et pour le GUN je préfère encore rester dehors plutôt que de dormir chez eux.**

 **Amy triste : Je comprends un peu...**

 **Amy était triste du sort de Shadow il n'était certes pas la personne la plus amicale au monde. Mais elle avait du respect pour lui et ne pouvait pas croire que les habitants le traite comme un monstre sans cœur. Après avoir réfléchie à la situation Amy avais une idée pour aider Shadow.**

 **Amy hésitante : Euh... si tu veux tu peu rester ici pendant un moment.**

 **Shadow d'un ton glaciale : Non ...**

 **Amy : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un à la gentillesse de t'offrir un toit tu ne vas pas le refuser ?**

 **Shadow très énerver : Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !**

 **Amy énerver : Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de l'hospitalité rien de plus !**

 **Shadow agacer : Alors je ne veux pas de ton hospitalité !**

 **Amy : Shadow soit raisonnable tu n'as rien à perdre à rester ici, à part pouvoir profiter d'un vrai lit, de bon repas, et d'un endroit au chaut. Voie plutôt sa comme un service en remerciement pour la fois ou tu m'as aidé.**

 **Shadow ferma ses yeux pour réfléchir à la proposition d'Amy en posent le pour et le contre. Jamais personne appart Rouge n'avais oser lui faire une telle proposition ou lui tenir tête comme ça. Il finit par regarder dehors ou la neige tombée déjà énormément et observa ensuite le petit déjeuner préparer par Amy. Il n'avait effectivement rien à perde à accepter cette proposition après tout.**

 **Shadow : Grrr... d'accord mais c'est justes pour un petit moment.**

 **Amy joyeuse : Génial tu ne le regretteras pas. Maintenant que le problème est régler on peu prendre le petite déjeuner j'ai fait des pancakes pour nous deux.**

 **Amy s'assied à sa table ravie d'avoir convaincu Shadow de rester chez elle. Shadow lui était encore troublé par la proposition de Amy mais finie par s'asseoir en face d'elle et commença à manger le plat qu'elle avait préparer pendant qu'il dormait. A sa grand surprise le plat de Amy était délicieux, il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon à par peut être le gâteau que fessai Maria sur l'ARK il y a 50 ans. Shadow se retenais de laisser apparaître un sourire devant Amy voulant garder son masque sans émotion à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque qu'il apprécier sa cuisine. Tout les deux continuer à manger leurs plats sans dire un mot. Pour Shadow c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire la discutions et Amy parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi parlais avec lui. Plus tard Shadow s'assied sur le canapé et ferma les yeux ne sachent pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de rester dans une maison mais la tempête était vraiment très forts dehors et même lui ne voulait pas mètre le nez dehors avec ce temps. Après qu'elle que minute à ne rien faire le bandage que Amy lui avais mis la nuit dernière commençai à le démanger si bien qui le retira sans hésiter. Amy qui avait finie de ranger la cuisine rejoins Shadow dans le salon pour essayer de parler un peu avec lui quand elle le vis entrain de retirais son bandage.**

 **Amy inquiète : Qu'es que que tu fais Shadow ! Tu ne devrais pas l'enlever t'a blessure va s'ouvrir si tu l'enlèves !**

 **Shadow : Ne sois pas stupide je n'ai pas besoin de ce bandage ridicule.**

 **Amy : Arrête j'ai vue ta blessure elle est assez profonde tu risque de te vider de ton sang si elle s'ouvre à nouveau !**

 **Amy se précipita contre Shadow pour tenter de l'empêcher de l'enlever sont pansement. Mais à sa grand surprise la profonde coupure de hier avais totalement disparue.**

 **Amy surprit : Quoi comment ?! Je suis sur qu'il y avait une profonde coupure hier je l'ai vue saigner.**

 **Shadow : C'est vrai je me suis un peu blessée hier en cherchant un endroit où dormir. Mais mon corps guérie très rapidement il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre ce bandage.**

 **Amy : Oh je vois j'avais oublié que tu étais un peu particulier sur certain point. Mais je suis quand même surpris que tu te sois blessé. Qu'est qui tes arriver ?**

 **Shadow : Ce n'est rien j'ai juste reçu un coup de couteau hier après ma mission.**

 **Amy : Quoi !? Tu as étais poignarder mais ou est comment ?!**

 **Shadow agacer : Arrête de crier comme sa... Je me suis juste battue contre un petit gang en ville. J'ai été imprudent c'est tout... En temps normal ces enfoirés n'aurais même pas réussi à me faire une seule égratignure.**

 **Amy : En temps normal ?**

 **Shadow : C'est juste que je revenais d'une mission est mes pouvoirs on était perturber pendant un petit moment.**

 **Amy : ****Ça** **devait être quelque chose de terrible. Qu'es qui à put te faire sa ?**

 **Shadow agacer : Sa ne te regarde pas je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.**

 **Amy : Ne sois pas grognions je m'inquiète juste pour toi.**

 **Shadow irriter : Si tu crois qu'il suffit de sa pour me mettre à terre tu te trompe si j'avais été plus prudent je n'aurais pas eu tout c'est problème.**

 **Amy : Calme toi Shadow je ne cherche pas à mettre en colère je voulais juste parler avec toi. De toute façon je dois me préparer pour ce soir .**

 **Shadow : Ce soir ?**

 **Amy : Oui la fête de noël chez Sonic et Tails tout le monde sera la.**

 **Shadow : A oui je m'en souviens Rouge m'en avais parlais c'est donc ce soir.**

 **Amy : Oui tu devrais le savoir apprêt tout tu viens aussi à la fête de ce soir non ?**

 **Shadow : Non sa ne m'intéresse pas. Rouge m'avais déjà demandé de venir à cette fête sans intérêt.**

 **Amy : Sans intérêt ! Shadow c'est noël ce soir voyons.**

 **Shadow : Et alors pour moi c'est juste un jour comme les autres. Je ne voie pas pourquoi j'irais là-bas à perdre mon temps avec ce Faker.**

 **Amy : C'est Sonic pas Faker.**

 **Shadow agacer : Je l'appelle comme je veux !**

 **Amy : Ok très bien comme tu veux je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi je dois être prête pour ce soir... c'est ma dernière chance...**

 **Shadow : Dernière chance ?**

 **Amy gêner : Oui ... c'est sans doute ma dernière chance pour que Sonic et moi soyons ensemble. Je veux vraiment qu'il comprenne se que je ressens pour lui surtout depuis...**

 **Shadow : C'est sans espoir.**

 **Amy : Quoi pourquoi tu dis sa ?**

 **Shadow : C'est évident qu'il n'a pas de sentiment pour toi et même s'il finirait par en avoir il ne fera jamais rien qu'il puisse mettre en péril sa liberté. Il est bien trop immature pour changer sa façon de vivre.**

 **Amy irriter : Ce n'est pas vrai je suis sur que au font de lui il m'aime vraiment !**

 **Shadow : A oui ? Qu'avez vous fait ensemble qui prouve qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?**

 **Amy : On à déjà eu beaucoup de rendez vous lui est moi.**

 **Shadow : Combien de c'est rendez vous était de son initiative ?**

 **Amy : Euh... à vrai dire aucun... c'est toujours moi qui à du lui demandais de sortir avec moi...**

 **Shadow : Tu vois bien que j'ai raison. Ouvre les yeux vos façon de vivre sont trop différente. Lui veux vivre une vie libre et sans attache et toi tu veux vivre une vie de famille dans une maison. Se rêve que tu as fais finiras par te faire souffrir si tu continue à t'y attacher. Surtout Sonic est trop lâche pour te dire les sentiments qu'il à pour toi. Il préfère te laisser te bercer d'illusions dans ton rêve que de prendre ces responsabilités et être honnête avec toi.**

 **Amy : Je ne te crois pas je suis sur que Sonic peu changer et je vais te le prouver !**

 **Shadow : Intéressent tu veux faire un parie ?**

 **Amy : Sans hésiter !**

 **Shadow : Très bien alors si j'aimais Sonic t'avoues ses sentiments tu gagne. Mais s'il te rejette encore une fois je gagnerais ce parie.**

 **Amy : Très bien et le gagnent pourra demander une faveur au perdent.**

 **Shadow : C'est d'accore.**

 **Après que Amy et Shadow se sois mis d'accore sur leur petit marcher Amy commença à se préparer pour la fête encore plus déterminer par son parie avec Shadow. Elle en était sur se soir serait le début de son rêve avec Sonic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**L'après-midi commencer à toucher à sa fin mais la tempête ne s'était toujours pas calmée dehors. Amy était inquiète car si la tempête ne se calmé pas il serait trop dangereux pour elle de sortir dehors par ce temps. C'était comme si le ciel lui même ne voulais pas qu'elle aille chez Sonic ce soir.**

 **Amy triste : C'est vraiment trop injuste... si sa ne se calme pas dehors je ne pourrais jamais aller chez Sonic ce soir... Non ! Même si je dois braver une tempête je ne renoncerais pas si facilement !**

 **Shadow lui était toujours au salon à regarder la télé pour s'occuper l'esprit mais était agacer de ne trouver que des films sur noël. Au moment où il allait couper la télé pour faire une sieste il vue Amy qui s'apprêtais à partir de chez elle les bras charger de cadeau pour ses amies.**

 **Shadow intriguer : Tu conte sortir malgré se temps ?**

 **Amy : Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux gagner notre parie. Si tu as faim je t'ai préparé un repas tu as juste à le réchauffer. Et si tu veux dormir j'ai une chambre d'ami en haut au fond du couloir. Je serais de retour demain.**

 **Shadow : Cette fête est si importent pour toi que tu es prêt à risquai ta vie dans une tempête ?**

 **Amy : La tempête c'est un peu calmé si je me dépêche je peu passer à travers à temps.**

 **Shadow : Et si tu n'es pas assez rapide tu seras prise piège au milieu de la tempête.**

 **Amy : Que propos tu ? Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de me rendre chez Sonic.**

 **Shadow agacer : Tu n'es vraiment pas possible. Vient ici je vais t'y emmener moi-même.**

 **Amy surprit : Quoi ? comment ?**

 **Shadow : Tu parle à quelqu'un qui peu se téléporter à travers le temps et l'espace.**

 **Amy : A oui le Chaos Control c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu fais sa pour moi ? C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.**

 **Shadow : Ne te fait pas d'illusions je fait sa juste pour ne pas à avoir à t'entendre te plaindre de ne pas avoir put aller à cette fête... et c'est aussi pour le repas et la chambre...**

 **Amy : Oh je voie mais sa reste gentille de ta part sa conte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Shadow : Si tu veux... maintenant vient la et ne dit plus rien et surtout ferme les yeux.**

 **Shadow mis sa main sur l'épaule de Amy et commença à se concentrer sur l'endroit ou vivais Sonic puis utilisa le Chaos Control. Lui et Amy disparue du salon dans une intense lumière verte. En quelque seconde Amy sentie un vent glacial sur son visage quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était à quelques mettre de la maison de Sonic.**

 **Amy heureuse : Merci pour le voyage. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?**

 **Shadow : Sans façon j'ai un repas préparer par une fille agaçante qui m'attend.**

 **Amy avec un ton ironique : Eh bien tu devrais te dépêches dis aller avant que la fille agaçante ne t'en fonce un marteau dans le crâne.**

 **Shadow amuser : Même si j'avait une jambe casser tu n'y arriver pas. Tu es bien trop lente.**

 **Amy : Tu vas voire !**

 **Amy brandie son marteau et frappa l'endroit où était Shadow pour ne toucher que le sol soulevant quelque centimètre de neige.**

 **Shadow derrière Amy : Je te l'ai dit que c'est inutile. Je te laisse à ta soirée je ne veux pas que les autres me vois ici.**

 **Amy en souriant : Tu verras je trouverais un moyen de me venger.**

 **Shadow : C'est sa on verra. Une dernière chose ne dit à personne que tu m'héberge.**

 **Amy : Pourquoi ?**

 **Mais Amy nu aucun réponse de la part de Shadow il était déjà partie grâce à son Chaos Control.**

 **Amy agacer : Ah celui-là je n'arrive vraiment pas à le comprendre. Mais j'ai d'autre chose à penser ce soir.**

 **Amy se retourna et ce dirigea vers la porte de chez Sonic avec une certain angoisse elle savait que ce soir beaucoup de chose étais en jeux. Après avoir attendue quelque instant la porte de la maison s'ouvrier devant elle.**

 **Tails : Ah Amy on attendait plus que toi.**

 **Amy : Je suis la dernière arriver ?**

 **Tails : Oui enfaîte à cause de la tempête tout le monde était venu déjà hier soir pour ne pas être bloqué. On a essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu.**

 **Amy penser : Oh sa devait pendant que je cherché Shadow dehors.**

 **Amy : Désolé je n'étais pas beaucoup chez moi hier soir.**

 **Amy entra dans la maison heureuse de pouvoir revoir tous ses amies. Elle pouvait voir Knuckles et Rouge qui était dans le salon entrain de discuter ensemble.**

 **Amy : Salut tout le monde sa fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vue.**

 **Knuckles : Amy ravie de te revoir tu as réussi à venir même avec cette tempête.**

 **Rouge : Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas cette tempête qui aller l'arrêt. Mais je suis quand même curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait. Tu n'es quand même pas venue à pied avec cette tempête ?**

 **Amy : Bien sur que non je suis venue grâce au Chao... je veux dire quelqu'un ma emmener ici grâce à une voiture.**

 **Tails : Eh bien cette personne devait être vraiment très sympa pour t'emmener. Même en voiture ce n'était pas très prudent. Il aurait pu venir pour au moins prendre un verre.**

 **Amy : Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps il avait des choses à faire.**

 **Tails : Je voie ce n'est pas grave. Je dois continuer à préparer le repas de ce soir avec Cream.**

 **Amy : Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

 **Tails : Ce n'est pas nécessaire on a presque terminé.**

 **Tails retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir en compagnie de Cream et Chesse. Amy se tourna vers le couple dans le salon pour prendre un peu plus de leurs nouvel.**

 **Amy : Rouge dit moi qu'es qui est arrivais à ton bras ?**

 **Rouge : A ça se n'est rien juste un petit accident pendant ma dernier mission avec mon équipe.**

 **Amy : Je voie sa n'a pas eu être de tout repos. C'est rare que tu sois blessée en mission.**

 **Rouge : Oui mais sa aurais était pire si Shadow n'avait était la...**

 **Knuckles énerver : Ouais mais il aurait pu mieux te protéger. Cette incompétent se prêtent être la forme de vie ultime mais il n'est même pas capable de protéger ces partenaires.**

 **Rouge énerver : Et ! S'il ne s'était pas fait exploser avec une bombe charger avec une Chaos Émeraude je serais déjà six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuel ! Tu sais très bien que mon travail peu être dangereux !**

 **Amy penser : C'est pour ça qu'il était un peu blésé... attend une seconde il c'est fait exploser avec une bombe !? Mais il n'avait que de simples égratignures sur lui a part une profonde entaille !**

 **Knuckles : Ok j'ai rien dit mais la prochaine fois fait plus attention à toi.**

 **Rouge : Que veux tu je ne fait pas un travaille sans risque surtout quand il s'agit de Eggman.**

 **Amy : Oui c'est vrai que Eggman peux se montré terrible des fois. Et sinon quand et il de vous deux ?**

 **Rouge : Nous ? Eh bien pour l'instant on vie encore séparer mais je pense que je vais finir par m'installer sur Angel Island d'ici peu. Le GUN nous a donner des vacances je vais avoir le temps pour déménager quand mon bras ira mieux.**

 **Amy : C'est génial je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux.**

 **Rouge : Et toi Amy ça avance entre toi et Sonic ?**

 **Amy : C'est compliqué en ce moment mais je pense que je vais lui en parler ce soir. D'ailleurs tu sais où il est ?**

 **Rouge : Oui il est dans la salle à manger avec une fille qui s'appelle Sally. Pour être honnête je n'aime pas trop cette fille.**

 **Amy un peu triste : Moi non plus. Je parlerais avec Sonic plus tard alors...**

 **Rouge inquiète : Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Amy d'habitude tu te seras précipitée sur lui. C'est à cause de cette fille ?**

 **Amy : Oui cette fille est une de mes rivales avec Sonic mais je ne veux pas être trop collante avec lui. Surtout ce soir.**

 **Rouge : D'accord mais méfie-toi de cette fille elle à l'aire fourbe.**

 **Amy : Je le serrai merci Rouge.**

 **Tails : L'entré et prête venais tous dans la salle à manger.**

 **Tout le monde rejoint la salle pour commencer le dîner de noël. Quand elle entra dans la salle Amy vis Sonic avec Sally qui venait de finir de mettre la table ensemble. Tous les deux avaient un grand sourire et n'avait pas remarquer sa présence dans la pièce. Amy quant à elle ne savait pas quoi faire au fond d'elle, elle voulait se précipiter sur lui pour l'arracher de l'emprise de Sally. Mais les souvenirs de leurs conversations au parc l'empêcher de le faire. Sonic finie par remarquer la jeune fille qui se tenais au fond de la pièce.**

 **Sonic : Hey Amy sa fait longtemps que tu es la ? Comment tu es venue avec ce temps même la team Chaotix non pas put venir.**

 **Amy : Eh bien sa ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivée. Et c'est un ami qui ma déposer ici.**

 **Sonic intriguer : Un ami ?**

 **Amy: Oui on peu dire sa... se n'est importent... Je suis content de te revoir sa fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue.**

 **Sonic : Oui j'ai était assez occuper c'est dernier temps.**

 **Sally avec un ton arrogant : Tient mais c'est cette cher Amy Rose on ne sais pas vue depuis des années.**

 **Amy : Oui en effet je suis assez surprit de te voir ici Sally...**

 **Sally : Eh bien mes obligations dans mon royaume son terminer pour l'instant j'ai donc décider de revenir ici pour revoir tout le monde. Je suis tellement ravie de passer ce noël avec toi. J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne puisses pas venir ce soir je sais qu'on ne sait pas toujours très bien entendue mais c'est du passé maintenant.**

 **Amy : Oui bien sur...**

 **Pendant les heures qui ont suivi le groupe d'ami profiter du repas de noël cuisiner par Tails et Cream. Tout le monde s'amuser et rigoler ensemble. Amy et Sally était tout les deux assied l'une à coté de Sonic et profiter bien de la soirée malgré une petite tentions entre elle. Il était presque minuit quand tout le monde se préparer pour le dessert une belle bûche de noël au chocolat il ne manquer que Sonic.**

 **Tails : Que fait Sonic il va manquer la bûche.**

 **Sally : Amy il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parlais. Tu peu lui dire qu'on va prendre le dessert ?**

 **Amy : Oui bien sur.**

 **Amy quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers les étages quand elle vue que Sonic n'était pas en bas. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre de Sonic comme si elle savait déjà qu'il était là-bas.**

 **Amy : Sonic tu es la ? Je peu entrais ?**

 **Sonic : Oui Amy entre.**

 **Amy entra dans la chambre de Sonic son cœur battais tellement fort qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.**

 **Amy : Sonic on t'attend pour le dessers tu viens ?**

 **Sonic : Un instant Amy je voulais te parlais.**

 **Amy : Me parlais ? A propos de quoi ?**

 **Sonic : A propos de nous deux Amy... je pense qu'il faut que les choses changent.**

 **Amy : Changer ?**

 **Sonic : Oui j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense qu'on devrait se donner une chance entre nous deux...**

 **Amy : Tu veux dire que tu veux bien qu'on sorte plus ensemble comme un couple ?**

 **Sonic : Oui mais je veux que tu me promettes que si jamais sa ne marche pas entre nous tu ne le prendra pas mal. Je sais que tu m'aime beaucoup et pour te dire la vérité je ne suis pas encore certain de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est pour sa que je veux tenter l'aventure mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou te décevoir.**

 **Amy très heureuse : Bien sur je te promet que je ferais tout pour que sa marche entre nous ! Tu verras on sera heureux.**

 **Amy se précipita dans les bras de Sonic pour l'enlacer tendrement, Sonic lui rendu un peu le câlin après un moment puis s'éloigna de Amy pour redescendre.**

 **Sonic : Oh Amy pour l'instant je préférer que ça reste entre nous si ça ne te dérange pas.**

 **Amy : Bien sur tout ce que tu veux Sonic.**

 **Amy était au ange Sonic avais enfin accepter de lui laisser sa chance. Le groupe d'amie dégusta la bûche de noël et continua à faire la fête une partie de la nuit. Il était maintenant assez tard et tout le monde commencer à être un peu fatiguer de cette longue soirée. A trois heure du matin tout le monde commença à aller se coucher.**

 **Tails : Bon pour les chambres Rouge et Knuckles vont prendre la chambre d'ami Cream est moi allons prendre ma chambre, et Amy et Sally vont prendre la chambre de Sonic, et Sonic lui prendra le canapé.**

 **Amy était déçu de devoir dormir avec Sally. Même si elle était c'elle qui avait convaincu Sonic de lui laisser une chance. Mais il en resté que Amy ne l'aimé pas. Arrivais dans la chambre de Sonic, Amy commença à ce mettre en pyjama pour aller ce coucher au plus vite pour éviter Sally.**

 **Sally : Déjà prêt pour aller au lit Amy ?**

 **Amy : Oui je suis très fatiguée de cette soirée.**

 **Sally avec un ton arrogant : Tu m'étonne tu as passé ta soirée à tourner autour de Sonic comme une salope. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour te supporter à sa place sa fait longtemps que je t'aurai collé un procès pour harcèlement.**

 **Amy énerver : Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu es partie pendant des années tu ne sais rien de Sonic et moi !**

Sally amusé : **Tu croies ? Depuis que je suis ici Sonic ne fait que ce plaindre de toi sans arrêt au fond de lui il te** **déteste** **!**

 **Amy énerver : Tu dis n'importe quoi s'il me détester vraiment alors pourquoi ma t'il proposer de sortir avec moi comme un couple !?**

 **Sally en rigolant : Oh pitié Amy il a juste fait sa pars qu'il à pitié de toi ma chère. Il espère que tu vas comprendre par toi même qu'il ne t'aime pas car il est trop gentil pour te dire la vérité. Mais soyons sérieux comment un héros mondial pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une fille comme toi alors qu'il peu avoir une princesse héritiers d'un trône comme moi.**

 **Amy énerver : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Sonic m'aime!**

 **Amy se tenais en face de Sally les dents serais prête à l'étranglais jusqu'à quelle en meurs.**

 **Sally avec un ton arrogant : Sois réaliste jamais personne ne te voudra. Qui voudrais d'une traîner comme toi !?**

 **Amy gifla Sally avec une t'elle force que Sally fut propulsée en arrière et heurta la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre. Sally saigner un peu à la tête à cause du choc contre la vitre mais elle avait un grand sourire sur elle.**

 **Sally joyeuse : Merci pour ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que se serais aussi facile de t'avoir.**

 **Amy : De quoi tu parle ?**

 **Sally retira le gilet qu'elle avait gardé toute la soirée pour dévoiler son corps couvert de diverses blessures. Avant que Amy put comprendre ce qui se passer Sonic était déjà dans la chambre alerter par le bruit de vitre brisée.**

 **Sonic paniquer : Sally, Amy que ce passe t'il ?! On est attaqué !?**

 **Dans la pièce il vit Sally assise au sol la tête en sang avec Amy devant elle.**

 **Sonic énerver : Que s'est-il passé ici ?!**

 **Sally paniquer : Sonic ! Amy est devenue folle elle ma attaque sans raison ! Elle ma hurler dessus en me disent de rentré chez moi et ne jamais revenir te voire sinon elle me tuerait !**

 **Sonic furieux : Amy comment as-tu pus faire ça ! Je t'avais laissé une chance en espèrent que tu te calmeras enfin et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes !**

 **Amy : Mais Sonic c'est elle qui à...**

 **Sonic fou de rage : Ferme la Amy ! Je ne peux plus t'entendre ! J'ai été plus que patient avec toi mais la je n'en peu plus! Je t'avais laissé une chance est c'est fini tu es un danger pour tout le monde ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! A partir de maintenant tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe ! Je ne peu pas continuer à faire équipe une folle dingue qui mes en danger la vie des gens qui l'entoure !**

 **Amy au bord des larmes : Mais Sonic l'équipe a besoin de moi ...**

 **Sonic très agacer : Pour être honnête Amy l'équipe se portera mieux sans toi. Tu as toujours été la plus faible de l'équipe à nous faire tomber dans tous les pièges possibles quand tu ne te fais pas enlever ou retenue en otage. Et sa je ne peu plus le supporter ! Tout le monde se portera mieux si tu n'es plus là !**

 **Amy était choquée après ce que Sonic avais dit elle ne l'avait jamais vue autan en colère même contre c'est ennemi.**

 **Amy très triste : Très bien comme tu le voudras Sonic...**

 **Sonic : Alors c'est terminer et je ne veux plus que tu entre en contact avec les membres de l'équipe. Et si je te revoie ici je te traiterai comme une ennemie !**

 **Amy abasourdi : Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Sonic vous être ma famille ! Laisse-moi au moins pouvoir voir les autres je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans eux !**

 **Sonic furieux : Tu pourras les revoir le jour où tu seras te battre ! J'ai le devoir de les protégés ! Si j'apprends que tu as vue un seul membre de l'équipe je te tuerais sans hésiter ! Tu peu aller au diable à mes yeux tu es comme morte ce soir !**

 **A cette dernier phrase Amy se précipita en dehors de la maison de Sonic en pleure alors que la tempête fessai encore rage. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt courent aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tombent à de nombreuse reprise. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer dans l'obscurité de la nuit surtout avec la tempête. Son corps se gela sur place la seule protection qu'elle avait contre le froid c'était son pyjama et son pelage naturel. Avec si peu de protection sur elle Amy n'avait aucune chance de survivre dans cette forêt en pleine tempête de neige...**


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la maison de Amy, Shadow était déjà coucher depuis longtemps. Après avoir ramené Amy à la soirée il avait mangé le plat qu'elle lui avait fait avant d'aller se coucher après avoir prit une douche. Le sommeille de Shadow fut perturber par une sonnerie de téléphone qui n'arrêter pas de sonner en boucle.

Shadow énerver : Grrr qui peut bien appeler à cette heure ?! Il est plus de 3 heure du matin merde !

Shadow descendis dans le salon pour couper le téléphone pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Quand il atteignit le téléphone la sonnerie s'était enfin arrêter. Mais quand il se retourna pour monter se recoucher la messagerie du téléphone se mie en marche pour enregistrais le message de la personne qui venais de le tirais de son sommeil.

Shadow agacer : Ce n'est pas vrai cette boite ne va pas arrêter de faire du bruit !

Tails très inquiet : Amy c'est Tails écoute je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'était de la folie de rentré chez toi en pleine la nuit avec cette tempête. Apple moi quand tu auras se message on est vraiment inquiet pour toi.

Shadow : Cette fille est vraiment folle. Elle veut mourir ou quoi ? Qu'es que je dois faire maintenant... ? Au moins si elle meurt je pourrais peut-être récupérais sa maison... Bon je pense que je devrais quand même aller la chercher...

* * *

Amy errer dans la forêt continuent de se dirigeais vers chez elle de toute ces forces. Elle ne sentait plus son corps la seule chose qu'elle sentais c'était les larmes qui coulais de son visage avant de se geler sur sa peau.

Amy dépiter : Pourquoi c'est arriver il ne ma même pas laisser m'expliquer... j'ai tellement froid et mal... je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir j'ai tout perdu... je... n'ai plus de raison de vivre...

A bout de force Amy finie par s'effondrai au sol épuiser sans plus aucune volonté de lutté contre le froid. Au bout de quelque instant elle était recouverte de neige. Alors que tout devenait sombre elle ressentie une douce chaleur la saisir et la déplacer du sol.

Amy perdant doucement connaissance : Qu'es que c'est ? C'est doux et chaud...

Shadow inquiet : Ne bouge pas je vais vite te mettre à l'abri.

Amy perdant connaissance : Shadow...

Après un Chaos Control Shadow et Amy était de retour chez elle. Shadow plaça le corps inerte sur son lit elle s'était évanouie à cause du froid. Elle était devenue bleu et trembler comme une feuille son corps ne pouvais pas se réchauffer avec son pyjama trempé.

Shadow : Merde. Elle à perdu connaissances ... que doit je faire il faut lui retirais son pyjama sinon elle va tomber malade... on dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Shadow commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de Amy à la recherche d'un autre pyjama pour elle. Après quelque minute Shadow retourna auprès de Amy avec un nouveau pyjama.

Shadow gêner : Et maintenant comment je fais ? C'est tellement ... Ah sa sert à rien de réfléchir !

Shadow mie Amy en position assied pour pouvoir lui retirais le haut du pyjama. Il fessait bien attention à ne pas la toucher ou de la regarder à des endroits trop personnel. Il finit par lui changer le bas puits lui plaça une couverture sur elle pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Shadow passa le reste de la nuit à dormir sur une chaise dans la chambre d'Amy pour la surveiller.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Amy finie par se réveiller avec un petit mal de tête. Son corps était couvert de gerçure et d'égratignure.

Amy : Comment je suis arrivée ici ? J'étais dans la foret et après...

Amy remarqua Shadow qui sembler endormi sur la chaise de sa chambre. Malgré sa position pas très agréable il semblé bien dormir.

Amy : Oui Shadow ma trouver et ramener ici mais comment a t'il su ?

Shadow : Un de tes ami à laisser un message comme quoi tu étais parti en pleine tempête. Je t'ai retrouvé à moitié consciente dans la forêt. Quand je t'ai amené ici tu avais perdu connaissance je t'ai changé et mie au lit pour que tu te réchauffe.

Amy : Merci de m'avoir sauvé... attend tu ma changer ?!

Shadow : Oui je n'avais pas le chois si je t'avais laisser avec ton pyjama tremper tu aurais été malade ou pire. Je n'ai pas profité de la situation si c'est ce que tu demandes. J'ai limité au maximum mes contacts et je n'ai rien regarder.

Amy gêner : Non pas du tout je suis désolée je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à profiter de ce genre de situation ! Désoler !

Shadow : C'est bon il est normal de se poser cette question dans ce genre de situation. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne suis effectivement pas comme ça.

Amy : Oui merci.

Shadow : Alors que c'est t'il passer ?

Amy : Hein?

Shadow : Qu'es qui ta pousser à aller dans une foret la nuit à trois heurs du matin en plus avec une tempête de neige ? Tu veux mourir ?

Amy triste : Oh... ce n'est rien je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes stupide histoires...

Shadow : Si ça me déranger je ne t'aurai pas demandé ce qui s'est passé. C'est Sonic ?

Amy triste : Oui...

Shadow : Il n'a pas voulu être ton petit ami. Je t'avais prévenu...

Amy triste : Non... il ma proposer de sortir avec lui... mais on a rompu quelque heures plus tard...

Shadow : Ça n'a pas était long... Pourquoi ?

Amy en colère : C'est à cause de cette fille...

Amy expliqua les événements de la soirée à Shadow tout en retenant ces larmes.

Shadow : Je voie...

Amy très triste : Je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir... j'ai perdu ma famille... il ne me reste plus rien...

Shadow irriter : C'est stupide.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Tout simplement Sonic n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de voir quelqu'un.

Amy triste : Oui mais il ma menacer de me faire du mal si je revenais...

Shadow irriter : Et après sa on dit encore que c'est un héro et moi le monstre...

Amy triste : De toute façon je ne peux plus le voire après ce qui s'est passé... je ne m'en sens pas capable après ce qu'il m'a dit... Tu avais raison j'aurais dû renoncer avant de souffrir mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...

Shadow : Ça c'est à toi seul de trouver comment te relever pour continuer à avancer. Tu dois être prête à évoluer sinon tu souffriras pour toujours.

Amy triste : Oui tu as raison mais c'est difficile...

Shadow : Je sais... Je vais te laisse un peu seul. Si tu me cherche je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Amy : Merci Shadow c'est vraiment très gentille de ta part.

Shadow referma la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Shadow penser : Pourquoi je suis si gentil avec elle. Ces stupide histoires ne me concerne pas alors pourquoi !? On dirait qu'avec le temps je commence à m'adoucir.

* * *

Après une demi-heure Amy finie par descendre en bas pour manger. On pouvait encore voire des larmes sur les coins de ces yeux. Le déjeuner se passa sans que personne ne dit un seul mot. Après qu'ils est finie de manger Amy décida de rompe le silence pesant de la pièce.

Amy : Shadow je voudrai te demander quelque chose ?

Shadow : Quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te venge en allant voir Sonic ou cette fille ?

Amy : Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je ... voudrai que tu ... m'entraîne...

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?!

Amy déterminer : Oui j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et tu as raison je dois changer pour aller de l'avant. Et pour sa je dois devenir plus forte. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour pouvoir les revoir c'est de pouvoir combattre Sonic, et mon seul espoir dit arriver c'est toi. Sonic me laissera peut-être m'expliquer sur ce qui c'est vraiment passer si j'arrive à lui tenir tête...

Shadow : Tu ne pense pas qu'il n'y a pas une autre solution je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour sa.

Amy : S'il te plait c'est tout ce qui me reste si je ne peu plus les revoir je pense que j'en mourais. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Shadow en soupirant : Je ne suis pas un entraîneur...

Amy déterminer : Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui peut battre Sonic ! Je suis prêt à tout endurer !

Shadow vexer : Qui peut battre Sonic ?

Amy : Enfin qui le dépasse sur certain point... je t'en supplie laisse moi au moins essayer...

Shadow en soupirant : ...Laisse-moi y réfléchir...

Amy sûre d'elle : Dans tous les cas je conte devenir plus forte peu importe le temps que ça me prendra ou de ce que ça me coûtera.

Après cette demande Shadow s'isola dehors pour réfléchir à la demande de Amy. Il était tellement plongé dans ses penser qu'il ne remarqua pas que de la neige commencer à recouvrir sa tête si bien que son pelage passa du noir nuit au blanc neige.

Shadow penser : Qu'es que je vais faire ? Sa demande est ridicule. Moi la forme de vie ultime réduit à un simple entraîneur pour une fille qui à une peine de cœur. Je pourrai tout simplement partir et la laisser seul dans son chagrin... Après tout cette histoire ne me concerne pas... Même si je l'ai encouragé à provoquer cette situation avec ce pari stupide... Non je l'avais prévenue qu'elle aller en souffrir si elle rester encré dans son rêve puéril. Maintenant elle veut changer et devenir assez forte pour combattre... Sonic... toute seul il est clair qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'y arriver. Es que je devrai lui laisser sa chance ? Il et peu probable qu'elle tienne ne serai-se qu'une semaine avec moi... Mais sa pourrait être intéressent et qui sais peut-être qu'elle peut donner quelque chose de potable. Si je ne lui laisser pas sa chance je ne vaudrai pas mieux que ce Faker... Et elle à était si accueillante avec moi alors pourquoi pas...

Après un long moment Shadow finie par rentré à l'intérieur avec encore de la neige sur la tête lui donnant une apparence moins menacent. Amy l'attendait dans le salon avec une tasse de chocolat chaud en main.

Amy anxieuse : Shadow tu as prit ta décision ?

Shadow avec les yeux fermer : Oui... C'est d'accore j'accepte de te former...

Amy : Vraiment c'est génial merci mille foi !

Shadow : Je suis d'accore pour te laisser une chance mais si je voie que tu ne peu pas progresser ou si tu désobéis à mes ordres on arrêtera tout de suite et ont ne retentera plus jamais l'expérience. Je peux te fournir un entrainement intensif pendant quatre mois. Si tu arrive à tenir le rythme tu deviendras beaucoup plus forte.

Amy : Pourquoi quatre mois ?

Shadow : C'est le temps de repos dont je dispose avant de devoir retourner au GUN pour voire si il on une mission pour moi. Si tu tiens le rythme on pourra peut-être continuer si c'est nécessaire. Mais je préfère être honnête avec toi sa vas être très dure pire que ce que tu peu le penser. Ce sera l'enfer tu auras mal et tu seras blesser pas mortellement sauf si tu ne m'écoute pas. Tu es sur que ces ce que tu veux ?

Amy déterminer : L'enfer j'y suis déjà je te les dis je suis prêt à tout pour que ça change.

Shadow : Très bien alors prépare tes affaires ont vas partir d'ici pour s'entraîner. Ne prend que le strict minimum des vêtements et un sac de couchage. Je vais chercher un endroit ou on pourra s'entraîner sans être déranger. Ne prend pas non plus ton téléphone et ne dit à personne que tu pars t'entraîner avec moi comprit ?

Amy intrigué : Oui mais je peux te demandais pourquoi tu as change d'avis ?

Shadow : Le parie...

Amy : Le parie ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai perdu notre parie le Faker ta dit ce qu'il ressenti vraiment pour toi. Finalement il est moins lâche que je le penser.

Amy : Oui mais au final il ma aussi rejeter donc j'ai aussi perdue le parie...

Shadow : Eh bien j'aurais aussi droit à une faveur plus tard alors maintenant prépare toi nous parton au plus vite.

Shadow disparue de la pièce grâce au Chaos Control en quête d'un bon endroit pour la formation. Amy pendant ce temps se dépêcha de se préparer pour partir elle prit le plus grand sac de sport qu'elle avait pour y mettre tous les vêtements de sport qu'elle avait. Une fois qu'elle eu finie de se préparer elle plaça un mot sur sa porte d'entré pour signaler qu'elle était partie en voyage pour que personne ne parte à sa recherche. Elle savait que si quelqu'un la trouver pendant son entrainement Shadow arrêter aussitôt sa formation.

* * *

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et Shadow n'était toujours pas revenu. Amy l'attendais impatiente dans le salon mais plus les minutes passé plus son inquiétude augmenter. La tempête commencer à s'arrêter et Amy savais qu'il y aura des chances que quelqu'un vienne pour voire si elle allait bien. Elle avait trop peur de revoir un seul de ses amis après les menaces que Sonic avais fait contre elle.

Amy : Il en mes du temps ... il a peut-être changé d'avis... non Shadow n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole.

Avant que Amy et put sortir du salon elle fut surprit par une lumière verte devant elle. Elle tomba en arrière surprit par cette soudaine apparition devant elle. Un peu plus et elle serait rentré dans Shadow.

Amy effrayer : Ah tu ma fais peur ! Tu peu pas prévenir avant d'apparaître devant les gens comme ça.

Shadow : Je n'y peu rien si tu étais devant moi. Tu es prête ?

Amy : Oui ou allons-nous ?

Shadow : Loin très loin. J'ai trouvé un endroit isoler au moins là-bas on ne sera pas dérangé par le froid ce n'est pas l'hiver là-bas.

Amy : Aussi loin ?

Shadow : A moins que tu préfère rester dans la région et t'entraîner dans le froid ? Moi sa ne me dérange pas.

Amy : Non non sa me vas très bien c'est juste que je ne penser pas que tu ferais attention à ce genre de détaille.

Shadow : Mon but c'est de t'entraîner, pas de te tuer. Ont peux y aller maintenant ?

Amy : Oui je suis prête allons s'y.

Shadow : Bien maintenant ferme les yeux. Je vais nous y téléporter.

Amy intriguer : Pourquoi je dois fermer les yeux ?

Shadow : Pour éviter d'être désorienter. Quand on n'y est pas habitué voire tout son environnement changer d'un seul coup peu avoir tendance à perturber nos sens et à donner des n'oses.

Amy : Je comprends je suis prêt.

Amy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shadow et ferma fort les yeux aussi forts que possible. La seule chose qu'elle entendis était la commande Chaos Control puis plus rien. Elle ressentie juste une légère brise d'aire douce n'y trop chaud n'y trop froid. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux Amy était dans une plaine entourais de montagne. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans les alentours.

Amy : C'est incroyable comment as tu trouver cette endroit ?

Shadow : Si tu veux vraiment le savoir j'ai utilisé la base d'information du GUN pour trouver le meilleur endroit possible.

Amy : Sa explique tout.

Shadow : Maintenant que les questions inutile son terminer il est temps de s'installer si on veut pouvoir vivre ici pendent quatre mois.

Shadow et Amy installas vite un petit camp de base juste à cote d'une grotte afin de pouvoir si abriter en cas de mauvais temps. La zone disposer aussi d'un petit lac, et d'une forêt pas très éloigner de leurs emplacements. Leurs camp de fortune consister surtout à un feu de camp et à un lit de fortune pour Amy fait avec des feuilles d'arbre au sol pour y poser son sac de couchage.

Shadow : Bien sa devrais suffire. Maintenant on devrait commencer ta formation nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps surtout si tu conte pouvoir tenir tête à Sonic. Même si ma coûte de le dire pour une personne ordinaire il possède un niveau correct pour le combat. Allons vers la forêt on va voir le niveau que tu as réellement.

Amy : Oui mais comment allons nous procéder ?

Shadow : Simple nous allons nous battre l'un contre l'autre.

Amy : Quoi ?!

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Tu penser qu'on aller faire comment ? Que tu aller juste donner des coups dans le vide ? C'est le seul moyen pour y arriver.

Amy : Très bien...

Shadow et Amy se diriger vers une forêt pas très loin de leurs bases. Amy prépara son marteau pour faire face à Shadow qui se tenait devant elle sans dégager la moindre émotion. Il était juste debout sans bouger ces mains qui rester le long de son corps. Son regard était fixé sur Amy tels une bête sur sa proie. Même s'il ne fessait rien l'aura qu'il dégagé était terrifiante il était prêt à réagir à toute attaque lui fessant face. Après une petite hésitation Amy lui fonça dessus armer de son marteau et frappa aussi fort qu'elle put devant elle. Mais la seule chose qu'elle toucha c'était le sol. Shadow s'était déplacé en une fraction de seconde esquivant le coup sans aucun effort. Amy répliqua en frappent dans la direction de Shadow qui continuer à esquiver toutes les attaques sans la moindre difficulté n'essayent pas de répliquer aux attaques de Amy.

* * *

Après 5 minute de combat.

Shadow ennuyer : Tu es trop lente et tu fais beaucoup trop de geste inutile.

Amy essouffler : Je... vais... y arriver...

Shadow : Non t'en que tu continueras à t'agiter sans réfléchir tu ne pourras jamais battre qui que se sois.

Shadow para le coup de marteau de Amy et saisi le marteau par le bout du manche et donna un coup au poignet de Amy lui fessant lâcher son marteau.

Amy : Et ! Rend moi mon marteau !

Shadow : Reprend le si tu peux.

Amy se jeta sur Shadow pour lui reprendre son marteau mais encore une fois il l'esquiva sans problème. Amy continua ses tentatives pour reprendre son marteau des mains de Shadow qui le fessais tournoyer autour de sa main pour la narguer le plus possible. Au bout d'une heures à combattre Amy était épuiser et tenais presque plus sur ses jambes. L'après-midi commencer à toucher à sa fin, Shadow s'ennuyer de cet affrontement qui mener à rien. Amy n'avait pas réussi à toucher une seul fois son marteau malgré des centaines d'essais.

Shadow ennuyer : On arrête là. Sa devient presque insultent de continuer. On reprendra demain.

Amy essouffler : Quoi mais ...je peu... continuer je veux... reprendre mon marteau...

Shadow : C'est inutile avec ton niveau actuel tu ne peu pas te servir de cette arme.

Amy essouffler : Mais... j'ai toujours... combattue... avec mon marteau...

Shadow : Justement tu te repose trop dessus. Ce marteau te donne un faut sentiment de puissance mais en réalité tu es faible. Tu ne fais que l'agiter dans tout les sens et quand on te le retire tu n'es plus capable de quoi que ce soit. Tu as de la force certes mais tu ne sais pas l'exploiter et tu te fatigue trop rapidement en plus d'être d'assez lente.

Amy essouffler : Je sais que je... suis faible c'est pour sa que...je suis là pour ne... plus l'être...

Shadow : Vas te reposer au camp je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

Amy se posa au camp épuiser de la journée qu'elle avait eu. Elle réaliser dans quoi elle s'était aventurée et repensais à tout ce que Shadow lui avais dit. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais s'était difficile de l'accepter. Shadow réapparue au camp avec les mains pleines de provision qu'il était aller acheter dans la ville la plus proche de leurs positions. Le dîner était basique mais Amy ne fesser pas la difficile et manger tout ce que Shadow était aller chercher avent de s'écrouler dans son sac de coucha. Elle devait reprendre le plus de force possible car elle savait que demain serai une journée encore plus difficile qu'aujourd'hui et que se sera de plus en plus difficile. Mais elle était prête à tout pour retrouver sa place.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement lever que Shadow t'entait de réveillai Amy pour commencer sa formation mais la hérissonne rose ne bouger pas de son lit de fortune.

Shadow agacer : Amy réveille toi ! Il est l'heure de commencer ta formation.

Amy en somnolant : Encore cinq minute maman... il est trop tôt pour aller à l'école...

Shadow agacer : Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une blague elle me prend pour sa mère maintenant ? Bien tu l'auras voulu.

Shadow parti chercher de l'eau du lac à coté de leur camp pour la réveiller. De retour devant Amy, Shadow lui jeta un vers d'eau glacé sur le visage pour qu'elle se lève.

Amy surprise : Ah ! Qu'es que c'est ?! C'est froid !

Shadow : Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Décidément tu aime vraiment les rêves.

Amy énerver : Shadow pourquoi tu as fait sa !

Shadow : C'est de ta faute tu ne te réveiller pas. J'ai donc dû employer la manière forte. Et je préfère être claire, la prochaine fois tu as intérêt à te lever tout de suite, ou sinon je te jetterai dans le lac tu m'a comprit ?

Amy : Quoi mais il n'est pas nécessaire dans arriver à de tel extrémité.

Shadow : C'est toi qui me force à employer de tel méthode. Maintenant si tu as finie de te plaindre je veux que tu sois prête dans cinq minute !

Amy : Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Moins de cinq minute plus tard Amy était habiller et prête même si elle n'était pas encore totalement réveiller. Shadow l'attendait devant le lac les bras croiser et les yeux fermer il ne penser à rien, il profiter juste de la brise du vent du matin.

Amy : Je suis prête par quoi nous commençons ?

Shadow : Nous ? Je ne pense pas. Pour commencer tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner puis tu ira courir. Je veux que tu partes d'ici et que tu travers cette montagne et que tu reviennes ici au plus vite.

Amy choqué : Quoi tu veux que j'escalade cette montagne ?! En courant en plus ?!

Shadow : Tu as besoin de te renforcer physiquement pour pouvoir apprendre à bien te battre, et la course en montagne est un excellent moyen de renforcer tout son corps rapidement.

Amy : Je suppose que tu as raison mais quand même...

Shadow : Je te rappelle que si tu n'es pas capable de tenir le rythme on arrêt la formation tout de suite et on rentre chez toi sur le champ !

Amy : Très bien c'est toi l'instructeur j'obéir à tes ordres.

Amy commença à courir à travers la montagne aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en fessant bien attention de ne pas tombé. Elle devait atteindre le sommet de la montagne puis la redescendre pour rejoindre Shadow au lac. Cette cours était très dur tout les muscles de Amy crié de douleur et lui demandai d'arrêter ce traitement qu'elle s'infliger d'elle même. Une fois arriver au sommet Amy s'arrêta pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle en profita pour admirais l'horizon autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation dans les environs tout était vide et calme. Après avoir reprit des forces Amy commença à descendre la montagne aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Plus d'une fois elle était passé à deux doigt de tombé de cette montagne. Il était évident que cette montagne n'était jamais pratiquée et ne bénéficier d'aucun aménagement.

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel quand Amy finie enfin par arriver au lac ou Shadow l'attendais encore. Il était toujours au même endroit comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ.

Shadow agacer : Tu es enfin arrivé je t'avais dit de courir pas de faire une petite redonner.

Amy essouffler : J'ai... fait aussi... vite que... j'ai put...

Shadow : Eh bien tu es encore plus lente que je ne le penser. Bon maintenant tu vas aller manger et ensuite on commencera à combattre. Ta formation se déroulera principalement comme sa le matin consistera à améliorer ton endurance et à t'échauffer. Le reste de la journée sera réserver à ta maîtrise au combat.

Amy essouffler : S'échauffer ? Je suis en feu tu veux dire... je vais devoir faire sa tout les jours ?

Shadow : Si c'est trop difficile on peu rentré dès maintenant.

Amy : Non je vais tenir le rythme tu verras.

Shadow : Bien maintenant va manger le repas et déjà prêt ensuite rejoint moi devant la forêt.

Amy : Tu ne mange pas ?

Shadow : J'ai déjà mangé tu étais tellement lente que j'en et eu assez d'attendre.

Amy : Oh je voie...

Amy put enfin souffler et reprendre un peu de force. Elle se jeta sur le repas préparer par Shadow sans même se demandais ce que sa pouvais être elle avait beaucoup trop faim pour s'en soucier. Elle était déjà épuisée par son échaudement et maintenant elle devait enchaîner sur un combat contre un des être vivant les plus puissant au monde qui pouvais détruire une armée à lui tout seul. Amy savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre.

Amy : Je suis la.

Shadow : Très bien commençons le reste de la journée sera du combat pur et dur entre toi et moi.

Amy : Attend sans mon marteau ?

Shadow : Bien sur. Je te les dit pour l'instant tu ne peu pas maîtriser d'arme temps que tu n'arrive pas à te maîtriser toi-même. Tu reste un hérisson comme Sonic donc tu peu aussi combattre sans arme. Tu tes reposer trop longtemps sur ton marteau c'est pour sa que tu à autan de difficulté aujourd'hui. Ton marteau n'est qu'un handicape pour le moment. Mais si tu arrive à comblés tes lacunes pendant cette formation tu deviendras redoutable avec ton marteau tu pourras exploiter tout ton potentiel à 100%. Mais y a encore du travail pour ça...

Amy : Je comprends alors allons y.

Shadow : Je t'attends.

Sur c'est mots Amy fonça droit sur Shadow pour lui décrocher un coup de poing avec la main droite, mais qui fut éviter avec une grand faciliter par Shadow qui anticiper tous les déplacements de Amy. Pendant un long moment le combat ne constituer qu'a Amy qui donner des coups dans tout les sens sans arriver à frôler Shadow.

Shadow : Tu agis sans réfléchir il ne suffi pas de bouger ces bras dans tout les sens ! Il faut penser, anticiper, contré, surprendre...

En une fraction de seconde Shadow para le coup de poing de Amy par la droite avant de la déséquilibré en frappent dans sa jambe gauche. Amy atterrie au sol avant d'avoir put comprendre se qui lui était arriver. Amy ne s'était même pas relever que Shadow était devant elle et commença à l'attaquer à son tour. Amy roula sur le coté pour esquiver les coups et réussi à se relever pour se retrouver face à Shadow qui continuer son assaut. Sans qu'elle n'est pu réagir elle était déjà recouvert de bleu sur tout le corps. A chaque fois qu'elle tenté quelque chose pour riposter elle se retrouvé au sol et subie encore plus de coup en réprimande de son échec. Le combat ressembler plus à un matraquage qu'a un entrainement classique. Cela se poursuivi jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui marqua la fin de la journée d'entrainement.

Shadow : Sa suffi pour aujourd'hui repose toi pendant que je vais chercher le repas de ce soir.

Amy épuiser : Oui... dès que... j'aurais réussi à... me relever...

Shadow : Comme tu veux tu peux bien dormir ici sans manger si tu le souhaite.

Amy épuiser : Et... ce n'est pas ... gentille... c'est toi... qui ma mie... dans cette... état je te rappelle...

Shadow : Je n'ai jamais prétendue être gentil il me semble. Et si tu es dans cette état c'est de ta faute pas la mienne tu n'as cas t'améliorer.

Amy épuiser : Facile à... dire...

* * *

Au bous de dix minute Amy réussi à se relever et à se traîner jusqu'au camp de base avant de si écrouler devant. Quand Shadow revint de ces course il vit Amy au sol incapable de bouger et décida de la mettre sur son lit le temps qu'elle revienne à elle. Quand elle fini par se réveillé elle remarqua que Shadow l'avait déplacé sur son lit pour qu'elle soit plus à laisse. En tournant sa tête elle pouvait le voire assied à coté du feu de camp entrain de faire à manger pour elle.

Amy : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Shadow : Non il n'est pas nécessaire d'être à mille pour juste surveiller une soupe qui et entrain de cuire.

Amy : Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ?

Shadow : Dix minutes environ.

Amy : Je voie je vais en profiter pour prendre un bain dans le lac.

Shadow : Prend ton temps l'eau froide et bon pour récupère vite de la fatigue musculaire mais reste dans un endroit peu profond.

Amy : Oui merci.

Amy se rendis au lac et commença à se déshabiller après avoir vérifier que Shadow ne la regarder pas. C'était plus par réflexe car elle savait que Shadow n'était pas du genre à regarder des filles toute nue du moins elle le supposer. L'eau froide avait pour effet sur elle comme si on lui planter des milliers de petites aiguilles sur tout le corps. C'était très douleur et en même temps très agréable.

Amy : Ça fait du bien... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que sa serai si dur et sa va être comme sa tout les jours. Shadow est sans pitié mais en même temps il fait attention à se que je mange bien et il se retient clairement pendant les combats et me donne beaucoup de conseille. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il se soucie vraiment de moi ou s'il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. A vrai dire je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui enfaîte. Je connais un peu son histoire sans plus mais pas beaucoup sur lui en t'en que personne à par entière. Si seulement je pouvais voir à travers son masqua sans émotion qu'il porte toujours sur lui.

Amy finie par sortir de l'eau geler mais apaiser de ses douleurs qui s'était un peu endormie pour l'instant. Quand elle retourna au camp Shadow avait déjà commencer à manger sa soupe qu'il avait préparé. Amy se servie et profita de son repas pour observer Shadow qui ne dégager aucun émotion. Il était tellement mystérieux il était impossible de savoir à quoi il penser ou ce qu'il ressentait. Le repas se poursuivi dans un silence presque gênant mais Amy était trop fatiguer pour tenter de faire la conversation avec lui. Une fois le repas terminer elle s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormie en quelque seconde.

* * *

Les premières semaines se déroula de la même façon le matin Amy était réveiller en étant jeté dans le lac, puis commençai par sa cours pour enchaîner par un combat contre Shadow qui était plus un passage à tabac qu'un vrai combat. Mais sans que Amy ne le remarque son corps commencer à s'habituer au traitement auquel il était soumis.

* * *

Amy était au dernier jour du premier mois de formation maintenant elle avait fini son échauffement mais remarqua que Shadow n'était pas à l'endroit habituel ou il l'avait attendue à chaque foie. Après avoir un peu chercher elle finie par le retrouver il était simplement entrain de manger.

Amy : Shadow j'ai finie l'échauffement.

Shadow étonner : Oh tu à était plus rapide que d'habitude en générale tu n'arrive pas avant le milieu de l'après midi.

Amy : A force de faire le même parcoure tout les jours je commence à connaitre le chemin par cœur c'est pour sa que je suis plus rapide.

Shadow : Hum je pense qu'il n'y à pas que sa. Vient manger maintenant on pourra combattre plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

Amy: Euh d'accord.

Amy et Shadow partager leurs repas du midi ensemble ce qui était une première depuis le début de la formation. Les repas était le seul moment ou Amy pouvais être avec Shadow en dehors des combats pour tenter de lui parler.

Amy : Dit Shadow tu fait quoi pendant mon échauffement ?

Shadow : Pourquoi tu veux savoir sa ?

Amy : Pour rien juste pour savoir tu sais que je suis très curieuse.

Shadow : Oui j'ai remarqué et c'est assez agaçant. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir je ne fais rien j'attends juste ton retour et quand arrive l'heure du repas de midi je part chercher à manger. Quand je reviens je prépare le repas puits je mange ma part et ensuite j'attend de nouveau ton retour c'est tout.

Amy : Quoi tu ne t'ennuie pas à rien faire comme sa ?

Shadow : J'y suis habituer en dehors de mes missions ça ne change pas vraiment de ma façon de vivre habituel.

Amy : Tu ne t'amuse jamais ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser.

Amy avec un léger sourire : Tu dis sa mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tu t'amuse un peu quand tu me roue de coup pendant l'entrainement.

Shadow avec un léger sourire : Ce n'est pas faux et en parlent de sa il et temps de si mettre.

Amy : Ouais.

Une fois arriver à leurs lieux habituels d'entrainement le combat commença directement entre les deux mobians. Amy avait beau s'acharner elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le toucher une seule fois depuis le début de sa formation. Les seuls contacts qu'elle avait avec lui s'était quand il contré une de ses attaques et à chaque foie elle avait fini au sol. Amy était recouverte de bleu et d'égratignure, sa fourrure était devenue plus proche du bleu que du rose maintenant. La plupart de ses vêtements était recouvert de terre et légère trace de sang mais elle continuer de se relever encore et encore à la grande surprise de Shadow.

Shadow : Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Concentre-toi ! Tu t'énerve trop facilement il suffit de te contrer un peu et tu ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tu dois rester calme et garder le contrôle de toi ! Car si tu n'as pas le contrôle de toi c'est ton ennemie qui la et si c'est lui qui la ...

Shadow contra le coup de poing de Amy en la fessant glisser sur le coté et répliqua en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied directement dans son ventre se qui la propulsa en arrière jusqu'à qu'elle heurte voilement l'arbre qui si trouver.

Shadow :... Alors tu es déjà morte !

Amy avait le souffle coupé et ne pouvais pas se relever elle n'arrêter pas de penser à ce que Shadow lui avait dit. Elle savait que s'était vrai. C'est pour cette même raison que Sally avait put la manipulais aussi facilement. Si elle voulait devenir plus forte elle devait apprendre à garder son calme.

Shadow : C'est tout pour le moment repose toi.

Amy en tentant de se relever : Non je peu continuer ...

Shadow : Si tu veux progresser je te conseille de prendre le temps de t'entraîner à rester calme pendant que je part chercher à manger.

Amy : Je vais essayer... mais comment je peu faire ?

Shadow : Fait le vide dans ta tête libère toi de toute penser superflue, ressent l'énergie qui t'entoure. Tu dois faire qu'un avec ton environnement.

Shadow après ces mots disparue dans un flash de lumière vert laissant Amy seul dans ses penser.

Amy : Faire le vide dans ma tête, ressentir mon environnement ?

Amy resta assise les yeux fermer tentant de faire se que Shadow lui avais dit mais s'était plus difficile qu'elle le penser. Elle avait du mal à rester sur place et faire le vide dans sa tête. Après de longue minute Shadow finie par retrouver Amy la ou il s'était laissé elle n'avait pas bougé depuis, toujours entrain de se concentre.

Shadow : Je voie que tu ma écouter.

Amy : Oui mais c'est difficile.

Shadow : C'est sûr qu'il est plus facile de juste secouer ces bras dans tout les sens mais face à un adversaire potable c'est inutile. Il faut pouvoir garder la tête froide pour avoir les idées claire à tout moment. On à encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche on va recommencer le combat. Cette fois rester calme, sois plus lente dans tes gestes mais plus précise et souple. Quand tu auras gagné en expérience tu deviendras déjà plus rapide naturellement. Il ne faut pas que tu renforce que ton corps mais aussi ton esprit. Tu dois développer un instinct de combattant c'est la clé si tu veux t'améliorer et devenir plus forte.

Amy : J'ai compris je me préoccupe trop de ce qui n'est pas importent et je m'éparpille trop facilement.

Shadow : Si tu as compris sa c'est déjà un début maintenant allons y.

Amy et Shadow reprit leurs combats encore une fois. Amy essayer de mettre en pratique ce qu'avais dit Shadow. Même si elle n'arriver toujours pas à le toucher ses coups se rapprocher plus de lui mais elle était encore contrée sans difficulté. Le combat continua jusqu'au coucher du soleil et que Shadow décide que l'entrainement était fini pour se jour

Shadow : Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Continue comme ça et tu progresseras plus rapidement.

Amy épuiser : Tu le pense... vraiment ? Je n'ai... même pas... réussi à te toucher... une seule fois...

Shadow : Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir mais tu t'améliore sans même le remarquer. On en verra bientôt les premiers résulta.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé Amy et Shadow avaient finie de manger et comme tout les soirs Amy se lava dans de lac avant d'aller se coucher. Shadow lui pendant ce temps était assied au camp le dos tourner pour ne pas voir Amy toute nue. Amy finie par revenir au camp pour aller dormir quand elle vit Shadow encore assied au camp à regarder les étoiles elle avait remarqué qu'il rester tous les soirs à contempler le ciel. Elle pouvait presque ressentir une émotion de tristesse provenant de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle arriver à voir un peu à travers le masque sans émotion de Shadow.

Amy : Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Il est déjà tard.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas sommeil... Toi par contre tu devrais aller dormir tu en à besoin.

Amy : Sa va je n'ai pas sommeil non plus. Tu ne trouves pas que le ciel et magnifique la nuit ?

Shadow : ...Oui...

Amy : Sa te manque d'être là-bas ?

Shadow : Ou sa ?

Amy : Sur l'ARK.

Shadow irriter : Je ne veux pas en parler. A ta place j'éviterai se genre de sujet tu t'aventure sur un terrain dangereux la.

Le regard de Shadow était froid comme s'il avait verrouillé tous ses sentiments par peur dans souffrir.

Amy avec une voie douce : Je ne voulais pas te blesser je suis désolée... je me demandais juste comment sa pouvais être de vivre dans l'espace. Je vais te laisser tranquille on se revoir demain matin bonne nuit.

Shadow : ...C'était paisible...

Amy : Hein ?

Shadow : Sur l'ARK la vie y était paisible.

Shadow baissa sa tête et ferma les yeux ses souvenirs de sa vie d'y à 50 ans lui revenais en mémoire. Amy l'écouter attentivement sans l'interrompre il ne s'était jamais confié à elle au par avant.

Shadow : Je n'ai jamais connue d'endroit plus calme que là-bas. Les habitants de l'ARK me traiter comme l'un des leurs... ils savaient très bien que j'avais était crée et pourtant ils n'avaient pas peur de moi. C'était le seul endroit ou je me suis vraiment sentie accepter et chez moi. Mais tout ça c'est derrière moi maintenant. Il ne reste plus que moi et cette basse vide de toute vie et... c'est ma faute si je n'avais pas été là ils seraient encore tous en vie...

Amy : Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... et tu as un nouveau chez toi maintenant.

Shadow : De quoi tu parle ?

Amy : Je te l'ai dit si tu veux tu peu rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Je ne suis pas comme c'est personnes qui pense que tu es un monstre. Sa mes bien égale que tu as était crée ou non ce qui conte pour moi c'est qui tu es pas ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui et arriver sur l'ARK ce n'est pas toi qui les à tués. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul maintenant.

Shadow ne savais pas quoi répondre seul Rouge avant elle s'était montré si gentil avec lui depuis son réveille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps et malgré lui il commencer à s'ouvrir petit à petit à elle.

Shadow triste : C'est inutile... Un jour ou l'autre je serais de nouveau seul je suis condamné à le rester à jamais...

Amy : Mais non crois moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne laisse jamais tomber un ami.

Shadow énerver : Tu ne sais rien sur l'avenir ! On ne peu jamais savoir comment vont tourner les choses ! Tu n'es pas la première à me tenir ce discoure ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas ce son les promesses faites dans le vent !

Amy : Shadow... je ne voulais pas t'énerver désoler...

Shadow en soupirant : Non se n'est rien c'est juste que ... j'ai tendance à m'emporter quand je pense à mon passé...

Amy : Je comprends je n'en reparlerai pas sauf si tu en as envie...

Shadow : Merci ... Amy...

Pour la première fois Shadow avais appeler Amy par son prénom. Pour lui appeler quelqu'un par son nom était un signe de respect ou un geste amical qu'il ne montrais pas souvent. Ils restaient tous les deux à regarder les étoiles jusqu'à que Shadow remarque que Amy s'étais endormi à coté de lui. Après un léger soupire Shadow pris Amy dans ses bras comme une marié pour la poser dans son lit. Avant de partir Shadow ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en regardent Amy dormir paisiblement. Il avait été toucher les mots qu'elle avait envers lui et voulais vraiment l'aider à retrouver sa place qu'elle avait perdue si injustement.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fessait tout juste deux mois que Amy s'entraîner avec Shadow maintenant. Le corps de Amy avait commencé à changer depuis le début de sa formation. On pouvait voir maintenant se développer une légère musculature très féminine. C'est pique avais aussi un peu pousser pendant cette période l'empêchent de garder son serre tête. Elle commencé petit à petit à ressembler à une jeune femme se qui n'échapper pas à Shadow qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer se détail. Après le soir de leurs conversations sous les étoiles Shadow avait décider de se montrer plus dur pendant les phases de combat. Mais il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle, ils rester même ensemble à observer les étoiles presque tous les soir. Après tout se temps Amy montré vraiment des signes de progrès même si elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à toucher Shadow. Mais elle résister beaucoup mieux à ces attaques. L'entrainement n'avais pas beaucoup changer Amy commencer toujours par son échauffement mais ne mette plus que 4 heures pour le faire à la place des plus de 9 heures des premiers jours de sa formation. Le temps gagner était consacré à la méditation et au combat pour lui permettre de mieux développer ses reflex.

* * *

Après l'échauffement d'Amy.

Amy : Je suis prête pour le combat.

Shadow : Allons y.

Le combat journalier commençai entre les deux hérissons Amy commençai en première par des petits coup de point précise en direction du visage de Shadow. Elle avait gagné en vitesse mais n'arriver toujours pas à le surprendre. Shadow para le coup et répliqua en donnent un puissant coup de point dans le ventre d'Amy. A sa grand surprise Amy resta debout et tenais son point contre elle pour l'empêcher de partir et tenta de le toucher avec un coup de pied vers son visage. Shadow esquiva le coup en se penchant vers le bas en un éclair et frappa dans la jambe de Amy qui était rester au sol pour la faire tomber. En tombant elle lâcha sa main mais se releva avant que Shadow n'est put profiter de sa position défavorable pour répliques. Le combat se poursuivi pendant des heures Amy était de plus en plus proche de toucher Shadow elle le sentait. Au moment où il lança son poing en direction du ventre de Amy elle l'esquiva au dernier moment. Elle avait vue venir l'attaque pour la première fois. Elle tenta à son tour de lance un coup de point dans la même direction mais fut aussi esquiver. C'est alors qu'elle para le coup de pied que Shadow lui avait lançai en utilisent son bras comme un bouclier puits réussi à le déséquilibré un peu en balancent sa jambe sur le coté à la surprise de Shadow. Profitent de cette ouverture Amy d'écorcha un fort coup de poing directement dans son estomac lui coupant la respiration quelque seconde.

Amy fou de joie : J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi !

Alors que Amy réalisa ce qui venait de se passer Shadow répliqua en lui donnent un violent coup de pied droit dans son ventre la propulsent en arrière avant d'être arrêter par l'impact contre un arbre dans le dos et de s'écrouler au sol.

Shadow : Tu as perdue ta concentration ! Ce n'est parce que tu as réussi une attaque qu'il faut baisser sa garde.

Amy en toussant : ...Oui désoler... je ne... recommencerais pas...

Shadow : Très bien on continue.

Le combat reprit de plus belle Amy arriver enfin à placer quelques coups à Shadow même s'il était rare. Le combat consister plus à une série d'esquive entre les deux combattent on pourrait presque croire qu'ils dansaient. Au moment où Amy vue une ouverture pour frapper Shadow celui ci disparu en un éclaire.

Shadow : Chaos Control !

Il se téléporta derrière Amy et enchaîna avec une autre de ces attaque du Chaos.

Shadow : Chaos Spears !

L'attaque toucha Amy de pleine fouée dans le dos. Elle s'écroula au sol incapable de reprendre correctement son souffle.

Amy haletant très fort : Tu as... utiliser tes... pouvoir du Chaos...

Shadow : Evidemment. Que crois-tu que t'es ennemies n'utiliserons pas toute leurs capacités en combat ?

Amy en train de toussé : Alors pourquoi... ne les a... tu pas utiliser... plus tôt ?

Shadow : C'est évident si je l'avais fait plus tôt tu n'aurais jamais tenu le choc. Je te rappelle que mon but n'est pas de te tué.

Amy essouffler : On ne dirait pas...

Shadow : Crois moi si j'avais voulu te tue je l'aurais déjà fait. Je fais en sorte que les combats soient le plus bénéfique pour toi. Maintenant j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs de base sans hésiter c'est à toi dit faire face à cette nouvelle difficulté. On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Tu commence à bien te débrouiller à partir de demain tu vas commencer à apprendre à mieux utiliser ton énergie.

Amy essouffler : Qu'es que tu veux dire ?

Shadow : Tu verras demain je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas y arriver mais on peut toujours essayer. Si tu y arrive, tu auras fait un grand pas en avant.

* * *

La soirée se passa comme les autres un bon repas suivi du bain de Amy avant de se coucher. Shadow lui rester au camp à regarder le ciel étoiler en essayant de se vider de ses penser. En temps normal Shadow n'avait aucune difficulté à faire le vide en lui mais ses penser était de plus en plus perturber par Amy. Il lui arriver souvent de penser à elle et malgré lui il avait commencé à s'attacher à elle. Il tenter de le cacher autan que possible mais s'était de plus en plus difficile. Amy avait le don de pénétrer en lui et de le changer malgré lui.

Shadow pensé : Qu'es qui m'arrive pourquoi je suis aussi gentille avec elle ? Et pourquoi je veux autan l'aidé ? Comment à t'elle fait pour rentrer dans ma tête comme sa ? Le pire c'est que j'apprécie sa. Je pensai que cette histoire m'ennuierait à mort mais c'est tout le contraire. J'apprécie réellement les moments que je passe avec elle. J'éprouve même de la fierté de voir ces progrès. Je suis même triste que la moitié de la formation sois déjà passer. Depuis mon arriver dans se monde c'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir à faire quelque chose...

Amy : Shadow je vais me coucher tout de suite ce soir. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui ma vraiment épuiser et je veux être en forme pour ta surprise de demain.

Shadow : Ok à demain.

Amy : Bonne nuit Shadow.

Shadow était un peu déçu même s'il ne parler pas beaucoup il apprécier les discutions qu'il avait avec elle le soir. S'était surtout Amy qui parler de tout et de rien mais Shadow l'écouter attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il découvrait que Amy était bien plus qu'une simple fan girl obséder par Sonic. Elle était aussi une fille douce et attentionnée qui chercher sa place dans ce monde exactement comme lui.

* * *

Le lendemain après avoir fait son tour d'échauffement et prit un repas Amy se prépara pour son nouvel entrainement. Elle était nerveuse elle ne savait pas se que Shadow avait en tête mais sa devrait être terrible le connaissant. Finalement Shadow arriva la ou était Amy il arborais un sourire sinistre sur son visage se qui inquiétais encore plus Amy. Elle penser que sa dernière heure aller arriver.

Shadow : Attrape.

Shadow lança une Chaos Émeraude argenté à Amy qui l'attrapa très surprit de ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

Amy intriguer : Une Chaos Émeraude ? Mais pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je veux te former dans la maîtrise du Chaos Control.

Amy surprit : Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible je ne peu pas utiliser un tel pouvoir voyons.

Shadow : En théorie si tu peu avec un peu d'entrainement. Bien sur se ne sera pas facile et sa peu ne pas marcher. Mais si tu y arrive sa te donnera un immense avantage pour contrer éventuellement la vitesse de Sonic.

Amy : C'est si difficile d'utiliser ce pouvoir ?

Shadow : Oui et non il y a beaucoup de facteurs pour y arriver. La première c'est à mon avis c'elle qui va déterminer si tu vas y arriver ou non. C'est c'elle de ton affinité avec l'élément du chaos. Plus ton affinités est forte plus il est facile de l'utiliser.

Amy : Comment on fait pour avoir cette affinité ?

Shadow : Il n'y a que deux méthodes d'après moi. La première c'est d'être née avec cette affinité comme moi. Et la deuxième c'est de la développer en ayant souvent un contacté avec une Chaos Émeraude. C'est pour sa que Sonic à put l'utiliser par le passer.

Amy : C'est tout ?

Shadow : Non tout le monde n'est pas forcément compatible avec l'énergie du Chaos c'est même plutôt rare.

Amy : A part Sonic et toi y a t'il quelqu'un d'autre qui peux le faire ?

Shadow : A vrai dire non plus personnes maintenant. Il y a bien eu Biolézard et Black Doom qui pouvait le faire mais sinon aujourd'hui on et plus que deux à pouvoir le faire. Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir vue quelqu'un par le passer l'utiliser mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui s'était sans doute un rêve.

Amy : Si c'est vrai je n'ai aucune chance dit arriver...

Shadow : Ne dit pas sa si tu n'avais vraiment aucune chance de l'apprendre je ne perdrais pas notre temps à ça. Tu as un gros avantage que les autres non pas pour maîtriser ce pouvoir.

Amy : Le qu'elle ?

Shadow : Moi. Tu as quelqu'un qui peut te l'enseigner sans trop de danger sa te facilitera la tache.

Amy : D'accord si tu le dit.

Shadow : Alors pour commencer tu vas te concentre sur cette Chaos Émeraude. Fait le vide dans ton esprit comme tu l'appris essaye de ressentir l'énergie de cette Chaos Émeraude.

Amy était assise en tailleur tenant ferment la Chaos Émeraude dans sa main essayent dans ressentir l'énergie qu'elle contenait. Shadow lui étais aussi assied devant Amy pour pouvoir réagir à tout signe de danger. Au bout de 10 minute Amy commença à ressentir une sensation étrange provenant de l'émeraude.

Amy très concentrai : Je ressens quelque chose ... on dirait un battement de cœur... c'est comme si elle était vivante...

Shadow : C'est très bien. Tu n'as pas totalement tort en parlent de cœur.

Amy : Comment sa ?

Shadow : L'énergie du Chaos représente à la fois la vie et la mort dans ce monde. Elle peu aussi bien crée que détruire. C'est pour sa qu'il ne faut pas qu'un tel pouvoir sois entre toutes les mains. Et qu'il est très convoiter par tous. Croie moi je sais de quoi je parler plus d'une fois j'ai était approcher par des gens qui voulait exploiter mes pouvoirs à leurs propre fin. Ce pouvoir et le plus puissant et craint au monde.

Amy : J'ai un peu peur d'apprendre à utiliser un tel pouvoir.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas tu apprendras que le Chaos Control. On n'ira pas plus loin.

Amy : T'en mieux.

Shadow : On va commencer la phase combat maintenant. Garde la Chaos Émeraude avec toi pour renforcer ton lien avec son énergie.

Amy : Déjà ?

Shadow : Oui il est inutile de forcer l'apprentissage du Chaos Control c'est trop dangereux et nous avons assez de temps devant nous pour ça.

Amy : Je préfère en resta là pour aujourd'hui alors.

Le reste de la journée se poursuivi comme les autres et continua pendant le reste du mois.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant au 3ème mois de la formation et aujourd'hui Amy devait passer son teste dans la maîtrise de l'élément du Chaos. Elle était tendue à l'idée de faire son premier Chaos Control. Mais pas autan que Shadow qui tenté comme il pouvait de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait que s'était dangereux et avait hésiter de continuer à la formai au Chaos Control. Et pour couronner le tout le temps était mauvais aujourd'hui comme si une tempête aller éclater. Malgré ce temps ils avaient décidé de poursuivre le test. Ils étaient prêt du lac pour bénéficier d'un endroit le plus dégager possible pour limiter les risques que Amy heurte quelque chose en se téléportent.

Shadow : Alors Amy tu te sens prête pour faire ton premier Chaos Control ?

Amy tendu : Oui je le suis.

Shadow : Bien alors prend la Chaos Émeraude dans ta main et commence à te concentrer sur son énergie. Tu dois t'approprié son énergie et la garder en parfaite équilibre avec ton énergie vous devez faire qu'une toute les deux. Une fois que tu auras bien stabiliser l'énergie concentre toi sur l'endroit ou tu veux aller. Tu dois vouloir t'y rendre de tout ton âme puis libère l'énergie que tu as accumuler vers cet endroit.

Amy prit son temps pour bien réaliser toute les étapes décrite par Shadow pour ne pas échouer car elle savait que sa pourrai signer son arrêt de mort. Quand elle eu absorber assez d'énergie en elle lança son Chaos Control.

Amy : Chaos Control !

Amy disparu dans une lumière verte devant les yeux de Shadow qui ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude. Les secondes qui s'écouler ressembler à des heures pour lui. Au bout de 10 seconde Amy n'était toujours pas réapparue. Shadow commencé vraiment à avoir peur et courra à l'endroit ou Amy devait réapparaître.

Shadow très inquiet : AMY ! Ou est tu ! Merde pourquoi je lui et apprit à utiliser le Chaos Control c'était trop dangereux !

5 seconde plus tard Amy réapparut devant le lac en face de Shadow à son grand soulagement. Elle avait réussi à faire le Chaos Control et explosa de joie devant son exploit.

Amy fou de joie : J'ai réussi ! J'ai...

Shadow paniquer : Amy !

Amy perdu connaissance et s'écroula en arrière tombant dans le lac. Shadow se précipita vers elle avant qu'elle puisse se noyer. Au même moment une pluie torrentiel s'abattit sur eux. La première réaction de Shadow était de vérifier si Amy respirait toujours. A son grand soulagement elle aller bien elle avait même un sourire sur elle comme si elle chercher à le rassurais inconsciemment.

Shadow soulager : Dieu merci elle va bien mais elle et geler je dois la mettre à l'abri sinon elle va tomber malade.

Shadow se rendis dans la grotte pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Il nue d'autre choix que d'enlever les vêtements tremper d'Amy pour lui mettre son pyjama pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffais dans son sac de coucha. Mais cette fois il était bien plus difficile pour Shadow de ne pas regarder Amy pendant qu'il la déshabiller. Il se força de ne pas y penser et de garder les yeux fermer pour le respect de l'intimité de Amy. Une fois Amy mit en pyjama Shadow la plaça dans son sac de coucha pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Mais elle était toujours gelée il pouvait clairement la voir frissonner dans son sac de couchage et se courber.

Shadow penser : Merde elle est toujours gelé comment je peux faire pour qu'elle y aille mieux...? Je peux pas faire de feu je n'ai pas de bois sec !

Shadow réfléchis à un moyen de réchauffer Amy et une idée finie par lui parvenir mais elle ne lui plaisais pas car cela le placé dans une position gênante.

Shadow penser : Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Shadow regarda Amy qui se tordais de froid et commencé à montrer des signes d'hypothermie. Son visage tourné à un bleu inquiétant comme si elle se transformé en Sonic à la grande horreur de Shadow. Il finit par poussais un long soupir avant de se diriger vers Amy pour la sortir de son lit pour la serrait dans ces bras comme un père sert son enfant dans ces bras pour le consoler. Après un long moment Amy finie par se réveiller dans les bras de Shadow accueille par une douce chaleur provenant de son corps. Son visage de devenait rouge sang quand elle se rendit conte dans qu'elle position elle se trouver. Mais pour une raison inconnue elle ne voulait pas se déplacer de la ou elle était. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la forte chaleur produite par Shadow ou si c'était de le voir dormir si prêt d'elle qui l'empêcher de bougé.

Amy penser : Comment fait-il pour être si chaud ? Il à l'aire tellement détendue quand il dort comme la fois ou je les trouver dans cet arbre. Il est tellement doux et... mignon... A quoi je pense moi ?! Mais pourquoi il me tient dans ses bras comme sa ?

Amy resta quelque minute sans bouger jusqu'à que Shadow commence à se réveiller. Shadow regarda Amy avec précaution et commença à parler d'une voix très douce pour ne pas la surprendre.

Shadow : Hum ... Amy ? Tu es réveillée ?

Amy : Oui... depuis quelque minute...

Shadow : Comment tu te sens ?

Amy : Très fatiguer que mes t'il arriver ?

Shadow : Tu as perdue connaissance après avoir réussi ton Chaos Control et tu es tombé dans le lac. Après sa un orage à commencé à s'abattre alors je t'ai amenée ici pour te mettre à l'abri. Comme tu commencé à mourir de froid je tes pris dans mes bras pour te garder au chaud le plus possible jusqu'à que tu te réchauffe.

Amy: Oh je voie merci d'avoir prit soin de moi.

Shadow : C'est normal... je suis ton formateur je me doit de veiller sur toi. Repose-toi on suspend ta formation le temps que tu te remettes. Quand tu iras mieux je t'apprendrais à mieux gérais ton énergie pour que tu ne perdes plus connaissance. De tout façon avec cette orage je ne veux pas continuer pour aujourd'hui surtout qu'il va faire nuit.

Amy surprit : Je penser que si j'était pas capable de suivre le rythme on stopperait la formation définitivement. Pourquoi tu me laisse une deuxième chance ?

Shadow : De quoi tu parle ? Tu as réussi à faire ce que j'ai demandé tu as effectué un Chaos Control et tu la réussi à ta première tentative. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher je suis le seul responsable de cette situation. Maintenant je vais aller chercher un repas pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces je reviens vite.

Amy : D'accords merci beaucoup.

Après un petit moment à attendre et à réfléchir dans la grotte Amy ressentie l'énergie du Chaos Control de Shadow signe qu'il revenait. Avec son entrainement elle arrivait à percevoir un peu l'énergie du Chaos qui l'entouré et pouvait savoir un peu à l'avance ou il aller réapparaître. Shadow était bien réapparue avec quelque course dans ces mains.

Shadow : J'ai prit de la soupe en boite sans feu je ne peu pas faire de la grand cuisine j'ai aussi prit des médicaments contre les mal de tête si tu en à besoin.

Amy : C'est gentil dit avoir penser. Mais comment vas tu faire pour cuire la soupe sans feu ?

Shadow : De la même façon que je tes réchauffer sa va juste être un peu plus long.

Amy : Je ne comprends pas.

Shadow s'assied et pris la boite en conserve dans sa main gauche et commença à émettre une forte lueur rouge et verte. Amy ressentie tout de suite l'énergie du Chaos que Shadow produisait elle réalisa à qu'elle point il la maîtriser parfaitement. C'était comme si elle fessait parti intégralement de lui. Comme s'il était une Chaos Émeraude. Amy s'assied en face de Shadow pour bien voir ce qu'il fessait.

Amy : C'est de la Chaos énergie que tu produis ?

Shadow : Oui...

Amy fasciner : Mais comment fait tu pour en produire autan ? C'est moi qui et la Chaos Émeraude en plus.

Shadow hésitant : ... Mon corps et composer en grand partie d'énergie du Chaos pure. Quand le professeur Gérald ma crée il à utiliser des fragments de Chaos Émeraude pour me donner la vie. C'est de la que je tire une grande partie de mes pouvoirs. Cela me permet d'utiliser l'énergie du Chaos sans à avoir forcement une Chaos Émeraude en ma possession. Et l'une des propriétés de l'énergie du Chaos c'est de produire beaucoup de chaleur. C'est pour sa que je ne souffre pas souvent du froid. Mon corps peut s'adapter en produisant une température plus haute que les autres si c'est nécessaire.

Amy : C'est pour sa que tu pouvais rester dehors malgré le froid ?

Shadow hésitant : Oui et non quand tu ma trouver dans cette arbre j'était entrain de me régénérait donc mon corps était comme en hibernation.

Amy intriguer : Une régénération ?

Shadow penser : ... Es que je devrais lui en parlait ? Sa pourrait se retourner contre moi...

Shadow resta muet quelque instant il était assez hésitent à divulguer des informations qui pourrait lui nuire. Mais il fessait confiance à Amy et savais qu'elle ne chercherait pas à lui faire du mal.

Shadow très sérieux : Amy... je veux bien t'en parlai seulement si tu me promets de n'en parler à personne. C'est très important.

Amy : Bien sur sa restera entre nous.

Shadow : Très bien... alors ma régénération c'est quand je décide d'accélère ma capacité de guérison. A ce moment la j'entre dans un sommeil très profond. Cela me permet de concentrais toute mon énergie pour me soigner la plus vite possible. Mais pendant ce sommeil je suis aussi vulnérable car il est très difficile de me réveiller. Je suis donc une cible plus facile...

Amy impressionner : Sa explique pourquoi tes blessures ont guérie aussi rapidement c'est vraiment incroyable. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appel la forme de vie ultime. L'énergie du Chaos est vraiment sans limite. Elle te rend vraiment invincible. Tu possède donc un pouvoir sans limite aussi ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment l'énergie du Chaos me donne certes beaucoup de puissance, des pouvoirs, un corps très résistent, des capacités de soin, et bien d'autre choses ... Mais cela me rend aussi dépendant de cette énergie... c'est pour sa que je possède des limiteurs d'énergie à mes poignet.

Amy intriguer : Des limiteurs d'énergie ?

Shadow : Oui... c'est pour éviter que j'épuise ma réserve d'énergie du Chaos que je stocke naturellement. Si sa devait arriver je tomberais dans un profond coma jusqu'à que mon énergie revienne à la normal ou je pourrais... en mourir.

Amy : Si je comprends bien ces limiteurs bloque une partie de ton énergie ? Alors sa veux dire que tu peux être encore plus puissant si tu les enlèves ?

Shadow : Oui si je retire mes limiteurs j'ai alors accès à l'intégrité de mes pouvoirs jusqu'à que je m'épuise et tombe dans le coma. J'ai donc qu'une option dans ce cas la vaincre mon adverse avant de m'effondrais car sinon je suis sans défense.

Amy : C'est un moyen de te protéger d'une certaine façon.

Shadow : On peut dire sa mais c'est surtout un moyen de me garder sous contrôle...

Amy : Que veux tu dire par sous contrôle ?

Shadow : Comment expliqué sa ? Mon prototype Biolézard lui n'avais pas de limiteur d'énergie. Il était alimenté par une machine qui lui fournissait de l'énergie du chaos, mais cela l'avait rendu extrêmement agressif. C'est pour sa que j'ai ces limiteurs sur moi pour éviter que je me vide de mon énergie ou que je perde le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et ne devienne trop dangereux.

Amy : Je comprends... dit moi combien de personne sont au courant de tout sa ?

Shadow : A part toi je dirais Rouge elle avait fait des recherches sur moi et je lui en et toucher deux mots par le passé. Mais sinon personne d'autre n'est au courant... je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de mes pouvoirs et encore moins de leurs limites ou faiblesse.

Amy toucher : J'apprécie vraiment que tu me face vraiment confiance.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien mais surtout n'en parle à personne je ne veux pas que le GUN ou Eggman apprenne ce genre d'information sur moi.

Amy intriguer : Je comprends pour Eggman mais pourquoi pour le GUN tu travail bien pour eux non? Ils sont bien une armée de protection au service de la population ?

Shadow : Tu te trompes lourdement sur le GUN ce n'est pas parce que je travaille pour eux que je leurs fait confiance c'est tout le contraire même. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il mon fait par le passé. Et je sais très bien qu'une partie du GUN souhaiterais pouvoir m'étudier comme un rat de laboratoire afin de trouver un moyen de me contrôler comme une machine. Pour eux je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une bombe à retardement, une arme instable mais qui leurs est indispensable. Ils préfèrent me garder permit leurs rend et se servir de moi en attendent que je face un faux pas pour tenter de se débarrasser de moi.

Amy : Mais alors pourquoi tu reste parmi eux si tu sais déjà tout sa ? Tu peux bien faire ce que tu fais sans faire partir du GUN comme le fait l'équipe de Sonic.

Shadow en soupirant : Ce n'est pas si facile... C'est le seul endroit où je peux travailler... tu sais avec ma réputation ce n'est pas facile pour moi de vivre dans ce monde. Qui plus est je doute que le GUN me laisse vivre une vie paisible. Mais surtout cela me permet de garder un œil sur eux je ne veux pas d'un autre projet Shadow dans ce monde.

Amy triste : Ça a du sens... même si je trouve sa triste que tu sois toujours traité comme ça...

Shadow : Tu sais tout n'est pas si mauvais. Il y a quand même une partie du GUN en qui j'ai confiance comme le Commandeur, Oméga, et Rouge.

Amy timidement : Je voie... Euh... Shadow je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Shadow : Au point ou ont en est... Tu peux toujours la posé après si je te réponds ou non cela dépend de moi.

Amy : Quel sont tes sentiments pour Rouge ?

Shadow intriguer : ... Mmmm pourquoi cette question si soudainement ?

Amy gêner : Eh bien c'est juste pour savoir. Tu as dit que à par moi tu n'en n'avais parler qu'avec Rouge. Vous être toujours en équipe et vous avez l'aire d'être plutôt proche tout les deux donc je me demander juste. Je sais que Rouge est en couple avec Knuckles mais tu ma dit que depuis tu avais du mal à vivre chez elle... donc je penser que s'était peut-être par ce que tu avais des sentiments pour elle.

Shadow les yeux fermer : ... Entre Rouge et moi il n'y a rien de plus qu'une amitié. Rouge à toujours agis comme une grand sœur envers moi. Si j'ai du mal à rester chez elle c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas les gêner dans leurs relations. Il n'y a rien de plus et il n'aura jamais rien de plus...

Amy : Je vois...

Shadow : Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question pourquoi avoir poser cette question ?

Amy gêner : Hein ? C'est juste que je suis un peu curieuse c'est tout. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant...

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Ce n'est pas faut je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une qualité ou un défaut chez toi.

Amy : Ok j'arrête les questions personnelles.

Shadow : De toute façon ta soupe et prête tu peu la mangé.

Amy : Et toi ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin de mangé autan que vous avec mon énergie du Chaos mes besoin vitaux son grandement réduit.

Amy : Décidément à chaque fois tu arrives encore à m'impressionner.

Après avoir mangé sa soupe Amy retourna se coucher pour récupérer le plus d'énergie possible. Shadow lui resta toute la nuit à ses coté pour la garder au chaud. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier de plus en plus c'est moments même s'il savait que la formation aller se terminer dans un mois à sa grande déception.

FIN acte 1


	8. Acte 2 chapter 8

Acte 2

Un mois plus tard dernier jour de la formation de Amy.

Au coure de c'est 4 mois Amy avait beaucoup changer sans même qu'elle ne le remarque contrairement à son formateur. Elle avait un peu grandi même si elle rester encore plus petit que Shadow, ces piques avait beaucoup pousser jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Le reste de son corps avait développer une très bonne musculature féminine qui la rendait très sexy. Elle pouvait largement rivaliser avec Rouge sur ce point maintenant. Elle n'était plus une adolescente mais une jeune femme qui avait gagner en maturité et en calme. Son dernier jour de formation commença comme d'habitude par son échauffement qui n'était plus qu'une simple formalité maintenant qui lui prenait moins de 2 heures. Le reste de la mâtiné fut consacrait à sa maîtrise de l'énergie du Chaos puis après le repas du midi il était l'heure du combat final.

Shadow : Bien c'est notre combat final tu es prête ?

Amy déterminer : Plus que jamais.

Shadow : Alors c'est partie.

Le combat éclata par une série de coup lancé par les deux combattants qui fut tousse parai où esquiver sans faire mouche. Shadow prit Amy de vitesse pour ce placé derrière elle pour lui décrocher un voilent coup de point dans le dos. Amy réagi juste à temps pour esquiver le coup mais fut toucher par un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le coup lui coupa la respiration quelque seconde mais elle resta impassible et tenta de contre attaquer tout de suite. Même si elle n'était pas aussi rapide que lui elle arriver à tenir le rythme imposer par son adversaire. Elle finie par décrocher coup de poing dans les cotes de Shadow avant de le projeter au sol. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu enchaîner Shadow se téléporta.

Shadow : Chaos control ! Chaos Spear !

Une pluie de Chaos Spear fut lancée vers Amy qui avait tout juste put pressenti l'endroit ou Shadow aller réapparaître et pour les esquivaient de justesse. Shadow n'hésiter plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs maintenant plus d'une fois Amy fut brûler ou subit des coupures par c'est attaques. Shadow lui prenait un vrai plaisir à la combattre il ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire. Il s'amuser tellement de cette confrontation et il était très fier des progrès de Amy. Leurs combats continuèrent pendant des heures, aucun des deux ne voulaient relâcher la pression ils s'échangeaient des coups encore et encore.

* * *

Le soir commença à tombé mais le combat n'était toujours pas terminé. Les coups continuer de pleuvoir dans tout les sens. Amy était à bout de souffle prête à s'écrouler de fatigue, même Shadow respirais plus fort qu'a l'habitude. Tous les deux se lança pour leurs dernières attaques à pleine vitesse. Shadow lança trois Chaos Spear vers Amy qui les esquivas et profita de la fumer dégager pour si dissimuler. Shadow courra vers l'endroit ou était Amy prêt à l'attaquer avec son poing. Amy eu la même idée est se lança aussi vers Shadow le bras prêt à le toucher de tous ses forces. Les deux combattants se toucha de pleine fouée au visage au même moment avant de s'écrouler au sol à bout de souffle l'un à coté de l'autre.

Shadow un peu essouffler : Je crois que cela termine...ta formation... tu ma impressionner... je ne penser pas que tu ferais de tel progrès...

Amy haletant très fort : C'est... parce que j'ai... eu un bon... formateur... c'est tout...

Shadow un peu essouffler : Il est temps d'aller manger... demain on rentrera chez toi.

Amy essouffler : Je t'ai déjà... dit que c'était... aussi chez toi...

Shadow un peu essouffler : Oui je sais c'est... juste que je ne suis... pas habituer à avoir un chez moi...

Shadow se releva pour se rendre vers le camp Amy tenta de limiter. Mais elle n'arriva pas à tenir sur ses jambes et retomba en avant heurtant Shadow qui fut entraîner au sol avec elle. Les deux hérissons avaient leurs visages qui devenait rouge à cause de leurs position quelque peu gênante.

Amy gêner : Je suis désolée... je n'arrive pas encore à tenir debout...

Shadow gêner : Ce n'est rien... je n'y suis pas aller de la main morte avec toi aujourd'hui.

* * *

Après un petit moment à se reposer Amy arriva à se relever et put retourner au camp ou Shadow avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner. Après le dîner Amy se coucha dehors pour profiter du ciel étoiler. Elle fut vite rejointe par Shadow qui voulait profiter de ces derniers moments ici avec elle.

Amy : Demain c'est retour à ma vie que j'ai laissée il y a déjà 4 mois. J'ai l'impression que sa fais des années que je suis partie.

Shadow curieux : Que va tu faire maintenant ?

Amy pensif : Je pense que je vais retrouver mes amis...

Shadow : Tu risques de devoir faire face à Sonic alors. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Amy déterminer : Oui j'ai un conte à régler avec lui.

Shadow : De quoi tu parle ?

Amy : Pendant c'est 4 mois j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai comprit que Sonic n'avait fait que joué avec mes sentiments pendant des années. S'il a voulu me donner une chance c'était seulement pour mieux me rejeter après et brisé mon cœur. Il ne ma jamais aimé il chercher juste un moyen pour que je renonce à mes sentiments. Tout sa parce qu'il était trop lâche pour me dire la vérité. Il préférait me laisser dans le doute de ces sentiments au lieu d'être honnête avec moi !

Shadow : Tout sa c'est terminer maintenant non ? Ou tu conte essayer encore d'être avec lui ?

Amy : Non plus jamais ! Peut être que j'arriverais à lui pardonnait un jour et à redevenir ami avec lui mais après ce qu'il ma dit plus jamais je ne pourrais l'aimé !

Shadow : Je suis content que tu sois devenu moins naïf pendent c'est quatre mois.

Amy : C'est grâce à toi. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'autan changé si tu n'avais pas été là. Et toi que conte tu faire ?

Shadow : Eh bien je vais devoir aller au QG du GUN pour voir si j'ai reçu des ordres de mission. Si jamais je n'en n'ai pas reçu je pense que je vais rester à la ... maison.

Amy : Je vois j'avais peur que tu veules partir.

Shadow : Eh bien j'ai aussi réfléchi pendant c'est 4 mois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je trouverai un endroit ou je voudrai bien rester à nouveau.

Amy : Eh bien je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre ça. J'ai vraiment apprécié tout ce temps qu'on à passer ensemble et j'espère que sa continuera.

Shadow : ...Moi aussi je l'espère... "même si sa ne sera pas le cas".

Le reste de la soirée Amy et Shadow la passagère ensemble à discuter et à regarder le ciel étoiler. Il était évident que tous les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher mais aucun d'eux ne voulait encore l'admettre.

* * *

Une fois le matin arriver Amy se réveilla au côté de Shadow. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de leurs positions et avaient fini par si endormir. Après avoir pris leurs petit déjeuner Amy rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Shadow : Tu as tout ?

Amy un peu triste : Oui je suis prête à rentré à la maison.

Shadow : Très bien mais avant de partir d'ici j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Amy : Hein ?

Shadow : Attrape.

Shadow lança le marteau qu'il avais prit à Amy 4 mois plus top.

Amy : Mon marteau ?

Shadow : Oui tu as réussi ta formation à merveille. Je n'aurais jamais crue que tu y arriverais. Mais à présent tu es largement capable d'utiliser cette arme pour combattre.

Amy heureuse : Merci je te suit tellement reconnaissent pour c'est 4 mois. C'est incroyable à qu'elle point mon marteau est léger maintenant.

Shadow : C'est normal tu es devenue plus forte tu pourra le manier plus facilement.

Amy étonner : Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à une t'elle différence. Je suis enfin prête à faire face à n'importe qui.

Shadow : Très bien alors nous pouvons y aller.

Amy un peu triste : Oui je suis prête à rentré à la maison mais cet endroit va un peu me manquer.

Shadow : Moi aussi... allons s'y donne-moi ta main.

Amy : Oui.

Shadow : Chaos Control !

* * *

Amy et Shadow réapparue dans le salon de la maison qu'ils avaient quitté il y a déjà 4 mois. Rien n'avait changer à part la présence d'une grande quantité de poussière dans la pièce.

Amy : How j'avais presque oublié à quoi ressembler mon salon.

Shadow : C'est normal après tout ce temps. Je vais devoir te laisser sinon Rouge va se poser des questions. Et si elle commence à avoir des doutes elle ne va pas me lâcher temps qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse.

Amy un peu triste : Tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Oui d'habitude je reviens très tôt au GUN pour avoir des nouvelles. Si j'attend trop longtemps sa va paraître étrange.

Amy : Pourquoi ne pas leurs dire que tu vie ici sa me dérange pas.

Shadow : Non tu ne doit rien dire sur ma présence ici et sur ces 4 mois.

Amy : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache ?

Shadow : Si jamais on apprend que tu tes rapprocher de moi tu risque d'être rejeté comme je le suis. Et je ne veux pas qu'on te traite comme ils me traite tous.

Amy : Je vois... je vais essayer de ne rien sur c'est quatre mois. Mais honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution.

Shadow : Merci mais c'est la meilleure solution. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Amy se déplaça vers Shadow avec un regard triste elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait tellement rester prêt de lui. Sans même le remarquer elle se mie contre son torse pour lui montrai qu'elle voulait qu'il reste ici. Shadow était surprit par l'attitude d'Amy et sans le remarquai son corps bougea tout seul sans réfléchir. Il serra Amy contre lui avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Après tout ce temps il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments étrange quand Amy était la. Il ressentait une douce chaleur brûler dans son torse à chaque foi qu'il était avec elle. Il avait ignoré se sentiment qu'il ne comprennes pas pendant une grand parti de la formation. Mais maintenant la sensation était trop forte avec Amy dans ses bras. Une partie de lui voulait la repousser et partir le plus loin possible mais une autre partie en voulait plus de ce sentiment de chaleur. Amy leva la tête et ferma les yeux en rapprocha ses lèvres vers c'elle de Shadow qui lui l'imita sans s'en rendre compte. Amy ne pouvait plus retenir son désire qui la posséder. Tout les deux échangèrent un doux baissé pendant quelques second avant de le briser pour rependre de l'aire dans leurs poumon. Le torse de Shadow le brûler tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être en feu il en voulait encore plus mais il ne pouvait pas.

Amy très gêner : Shadow je suis désoler je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Shadow confus : Non ce n'est rien... tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais là je dois vraiment partir.

Amy triste : Prévient-moi si tu dois partir en mission.

Shadow troublé : Bien sûr. Chaos Control...

Amy resta un long moment à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Amy troublé : Je l'ai vraiment embrassé mais pourquoi ?! Es que j'aurai des sentiments pour Shadow ? C'était comme si mon corps avait agi par sa propre volonté c'était... magique. Et Shadow n'a pas chercher à fuir es qu'il à apprécier ce moment autan... que moi ?

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de la Shadow était réapparu au QG du GUN avec des centaines de question dans la tête sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Shadow penser : Merde pourquoi c'est arriver ? Pourquoi elle à fait sa ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à résister ?! Pourquoi je ressens ce sentiment étrange ? Qu'est qui m'arrive ? Ce sentiment de chaleur je n'avais jamais rien ressentie de t'elle avant. Que serai t'il passait si je n'étais pas partie ? Es que je dois vraiment y retourner ? Que se passera t'il si j'éprouve à nouveau se sentiment es que j'arriverait à garder le contrôle de moi. Mais je ne veux pas ... l'abandonner comme cette abrutie de faker bleu... je dois comprendre ce qui m'arrive pour que sa ne reproduise pas.

Shadow arriva dans la salle d'attente du GUN ou il devait attendre l'arriver du Commandeur pour savoir si il avait du travail pour lui. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelle recrue dans cette salle qui attendais leurs affectations de mission aussi. Tous regardés Shadow avec méfiance il était évident qu'ils le voyer comme une arme ou un monstre. Shadow n'avait plus ressenti se sentiment de colère et de méprit depuis tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oublié mais la réalité le rattrapa vite. Il décida d'ignorais les regards méprisent qui était sur lui.

Rouge en colère : Mais qui avons-nous la ? C'est notre fameux hérisson noir porté disparue depuis quatre mois. Tu sais que ton téléphone portable serre à communiquer ? J'ai tenté de te joindre des centaines de fois ! J'était morte d'inquiétude pour toi j'ai même tenté de te localiser en utilisent les ordinateurs du GUN. Mais même avec sa tu étais introuvable. Alors ou était tu ?

Shadow : J'ai donné un signal de vie chaque mois pour dire que tout aller bien comme le veux la procédure. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Rouge : Oui mais en général tu reviens tout le temps au QG ou tu passe au moins une fois ou deux chez moi. Mais la tu as juste disparu sans laissé de trace. Alors tu va me dire ou tu étais ?

Shadow : Je me suis juste rendu à un endroit assez éloigner d'ici. A vrai dire je ne connaisse pas le nom de cet endroit.

Rouge : Eh bien sa devait être vraiment loin pour que je n'arrive pas à te localiser. Qu'es que tu fessais aussi loin d'ici ?

Shadow : Rien de particulier je passai juste le temps comme je le pouvais.

Rouge : Je vois... tu sais tu aurais put passer ton temps chez moi au lieu de partir en Hermite. Je n'aime pas quand tu te renferme comme sa.

Shadow : Je sais mais j'avais des choses à faire.

Rouge intriguer : Des choses à faire ?

Shadow : Rien qui ne te concerne... c'est personnel.

Rouge très intriguer : Ou là tu me donne vraiment envie dans savoir plus. Juste pour que tu sois au courant j'ai déménagé sur Angel Island pendant ton absence.

Shadow : Alors tu tes finalement installer chez cette Échidné rouge tomate ?

Rouge : Oui il y a deux mois. N'hésite pas à venir chez nous il y a assez de place pour toi là-bas.

Shadow : Non merci je ne veux pas vous dérangez et de toute façon j'ai trouvais un bonne endroit ou me reposer.

Rouge en soupirant : Oh Shadow je t'ai déjà dit qu'une grotte n'était pas un endroit ou vivre une vie.

Shadow irriter : Grrr... ce n'est pas une grotte.

Rouge joyeuse : Tu as finalement trouvé un appartement ! Il est ou ?

Shadow : ...

Commandeur : Team Dark ravie de vous revoir en plein forme il et l'heure de la réunion.

Rouge et Shadow : Oui monsieur.

Rouge et Shadow entra dans la salle de conférence pour avoir leurs ordres de mission. Oméga était déjà à l'intérieur entrain de lès d'attendre. Shadow et Rouge s'assied à coté de lui dans la première rangé de siège avec des ordinateurs devant eux pour recevoir des informations pendent la conférence. Les soldats qui était dans la salle d'attente était aussi entrait dans la salle de conférence. Cela signifier que s'ils allaient recevoir une mission elle serait avec eux.

Commandeur : Bien nous allons commencer la conférence. Le dirigeant du GUN à décider que vous alliez devoir partir en mission dans une des bases de Eggman.

Shadow : Eggman fait encore parler de lui ?

Commandeur : Non justement il n'a plus donner aucun signe de vie depuis votre dernière mission. Malgré toute nos recherche on na pas réussi à le localiser.

Shadow : Mmm ça ne lui ressemble pas il doit préparais quelque chose d'importent.

Commandeur : C'est ce que nous craignons aussi. C'est pour sa que nous allons vous envoyez dans une de ces ancienne basse qui n'a pas encore était détruite. Votre mission consiste à trouver des informations sur ce que trame Eggman. Vous serez supporter par une équipe de dix nouvelles recrues pour vous aider à sécuriser la zone.

Shadow : Une équipe de soutient ?

Commandeur : Oui c'est une demande des supérieurs. Tous les détails sur votre mission son sur les ordinateurs et vous seront transmis après la réunion. Le lieu de l'intervention se situe dans une forêt inhabités prêt des Mystique Ruine. La mission débutera demain à la première heure.

Rouge : Très bien c'est une simple mission de reconnaissance sa me va.

Commandeur : Oui mais elle est très importent. La dernière fois que Eggman à disparue aussi longtemps c'était lors de l'affaire de l'ARK.

Shadow : C'est entendue nous trouveront se qu'il trame et on l'arrêtera une bonne fois pour toute.

Commandeur : Ravi de l'entendre maintenant nous allons voir les détails de votre mission.

* * *

Après avoir récupérer toutes les informations dont il avait besoin Shadow s'apprêter à rentré pendent que les membres de l'équipe devaient passer leurs contrôle médical pour vérifier qu'ils son apte à y participer. Mais avant qu'il n'est put se téléporter Rouge réussi à le trouver.

Rouge : Shadow tu part déjà ?

Shadow : Oui je n'ai pas besoin de leurs contrôle médicale. Je ne veux pas que les médecins du GUN m'approche.

Rouge : Tu es toujours aussi méfiant envers eux hein ?

Shadow : Oui il suffi de voir leurs nouvel recru ils me regardent déjà comme si j'était une menace qu'il fallait enchaîner. Je ne les laisserais jamais me toucher.

Rouge : Ignore c'est idiot.

Shadow hésitant : Rouge je peux te poser une question délicate ?

Rouge intriguer : Depuis quand tu demande la permission de demandé quelque chose toi ?

Shadow : Laisse tombait c'est une mauvaise idée.

Rouge inquiète : Attend pose ta question sa à l'aire importent pour que tu me demande la permission.

Shadow hésitant : Que ressens tu quand tu es avec Knuckles ?

Rouge surprit : Quoi ?! Que veut tu dire ?

Shadow troublé : Je ne sais comment l'expliquer je veux juste comprendre se que ressente les personnes quand ils son ensemble.

Rouge très inquiète : Tu commences à me faire peurs Shadow.

Shadow agacer : Tu réponds à ma question ou sinon je rentre chez moi.

Rouge : D'accord je vais essayer mais c'est difficile à expliqué... quand je suis avec Knuckles je ressens un fort sentiment en moi comme si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'ai toujours envie d'être à ces coté. C'est un peu comme si quelqu'un d'autre me contrôler quand je suis avec lui. Il me provoque une sensation de chaleur intense comme si j'était en feu. C'est de l'amour pour faire simple.

Shadow pensif : Je voie...

Rouge très inquiète : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Shadow troubler : Oui merci je voulais juste comprendre ce qui t'arriver...

Rouge inquiète : Si tu le dis en tout cas si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas à me demander. On se revois demain pour la mission ?

Shadow : Oui à demain... Chaos Control...

* * *

De retour à la maison.

Shadow : L'amour ? C'est sa qui m'arrive ? Non c'est impossible je ne peu pas tombé amoureux. Mais pourtant tout se qu'a dit Rouge correspond à ce que je ressens... Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Amy. D'ailleurs ou est elle ?

Après avoir vite fouiller la maison il n'avait pas trouvé Amy.

Shadow : Elle doit être sortie pour faire des courses ou pour retrouver ses amis. Si elle va les voir elle va finir par tombé sur Sonic... Je devrai aller voir chez lui pour profiter du spectacle. Chaos Control.

Shadow disparu dans un flash de lumière verte en direction de la maison de Sonic pour voir comment Amy s'en sortait. Il n'était pas spécialement inquiet pour elle il savait que Amy pouvait faire face à Sonic maintenant. Mais il voulait la voir à l'œuvre et pour mieux comprendre ses sentiments envers elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Retour quelques heures en arrière Shadow venais de partir de chez Amy après qu'ils se soit embrasés. La jeune hérissonne était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Après s'être assied sur son fauteuil pour réfléchir à se qui venait d'arriver. Après une heure à y réfléchir Amy décida de mettre sa de côté et d'aller prendre une douche avant de sortir prendre l'aire.

Amy embrouiller : Sa sert à rien de réfléchir des heures et des heures on verra bien quand il rentrera. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le regarder en face après se qu'on à fait. Dans tous les cas il ne rentrera pas avant un moment je ferait mieux d'aller faire des courses pour ce soir. Mais avant sa une douche s'impose pour moi.

Amy parti de chez elle pour aller au centre commerciale. Après avoir vécu quatre mois avec seulement une personne comme seul contacte se retrouver dans un endroit bondé de monde était vraiment très bizarre. Surtout que tout le monde la regarder ce qui la rendait très mal à l'aise.

Amy penser : Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage...? Oh c'est vrai que mes vêtements sont un peu trop petit maintenant. Je devrais m'en acheter des nouveaux pour commencer.

Amy rentra dans le premier magasin de vêtement qu'elle trouva et acheta un haut mauve assez coure et un pantalon noir. Elle sorti satisfait du magasin mais tout le monde continuer de la regarder. Après avoir fait un peu plus attention elle remarqua que c'était surtout les garçons qui la regarder. Et les quelques filles qui l'observer lui jeter des regards noirs.

Amy penser : Mais qu'es qui leurs arrive à tous je me sens vraiment mal à laisse avec tout c'est regard sur moi...

Fille lapine : Aie !

Amy heurta une jeune fille lapine qui était juste devant elle, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer à cause de tous les regards sur elle.

Amy : Je suis désolée je ne regarder pas devant moi !

Lapine : Ce n'est rien vous m'avez juste surpris... Amy c'est toi ?

Amy : Oh Cream sa fait longtemps !

Cream enlaçant Amy : Amy tu es enfin revenue !

Amy : Cream tu ma beaucoup manqué depuis noël.

Cream : Moi aussi j'était tellement inquiet quand tu es partie d'un coup sans rien ne dire à personne.

Tails : Cream à qui tu parle ?

Cream heureuse : Tails c'est Amy !

Tails surpris : Amy ? How tu as beaucoup changé je tu n'aurais jamais reconnue.

Amy souriant : Merci Tails ravie de te revoir.

Cream : Depuis quand tu es rentré ?

Amy : Ce matin. Je suis venu ici pour faire des courses.

Tails intriguer : Amy je peu te demandé ou tu étais tout ce temps ? On n'a eu aucune nouvel de toi depuis noël ont était mort d'inquiétude. La seule information qu'on a eu c'était la note que tu as laissée ou tu disais que tu partes pendant quelque mois et qu'on ne devait pas chercher à te retrouver.

Amy gêner : Eh bien je suis partie en voyage. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici.

Tails intriguer : Mais pourquoi tu es partie comme sa d'un coup ? Tout ce que Sonic nous a dit c'est que tu voulais quitter l'équipe et plus jamais nous revoir.

Amy surprit : Sonic a dit sa ? Tails je peu pas te dire ce qui c'est passer c'est compliquer...

Tails : Ce n'est pas grave le plus importent c'est que tu sois de retour. Je voudrais vraiment rester mais je dois rentrer on se revoie vite Amy ?

Amy souriant : Oui bien sur.

Amy passa l'heure suivante à faire ses courses avec Cream. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver une partie de ses amies qui pour elle était sa famille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Tails étais rentré chez lui. Sonic était assied sur le canapé avec une canete de cola dans la main. Il regarder les informations à la télévision en espérant apprendre quelque choses d'intéressent. Depuis que Eggman avait arrêter de donner signe de vie Sonic s'ennuyer beaucoup et était devenue paranoïaque. Il savait que Eggman préparais qu'elle que chose mais il rester introuvable. Sonic passé le plus claire de son temps à le chercher mais sans résulta.

Tails : Sonic je suis rentré.

Sonic : Oh Tails tu rentre tard aujourd'hui.

Tails : Oui j'étais au centre commercial avec Cream et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'y ai vue.

Sonic : Une promotion sur les Chili dog ?

Tails : Non j'ai vue Amy.

A l'écoute de se nom Sonic serra sa main écrabouillent la canette qu'il tenait en main renversent tout son contenue sur le canapé. Ce nom lui donnai un sentiment de colère rien qu'en l'entendant. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais affaire avec elle.

Sonic en colère : Quoi ?! Tu as vue Amy ?

Tails : Oui elle est rentrée de son voyage ce matin et elle devait faire des courses au centre commerciale.

Sonic intriguer : Comment tu sais sa ?

Tails : Elle me la dit.

Sonic surprit : Elle te la dit ?!

Tails : Oui on à un peu parler mais je voulais rentrer pour voir si mon capteur d'énergie avait trouvé quelque chose. Si tu l'avais vue elle a beaucoup changé je ne l'ai même pas reconnue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à fait tout ce temps mes visiblement elle ces beaucoup entraîner. Cream est rester avec elle pour l'aider un peu.

Sonic avec un ton sérieux : Je sors j'ai besoin de courir un peu je ne serai pas long.

Tails : Quoi mais tu ne voulais pas voir les résultats des analyses.

Sonic : Sa peu attendre. De toute façon on à rien eu depuis des mois ce n'est une heure de plus qui va changer les choses.

Sonic sorti de la maison à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Amy. Son regard était sombre et sérieux. Quant à Amy elle était sur le chemin de retour après avoir laissé Cream devant chez elle. Après un long câlin entre les deux fille Cream lui avais fait promettre de la revoir au plus vite.

* * *

Amy était pressée de rentré au plus vite pour voir si Shadow était revenue ou non. Elle quitta la ville pour emprunter un raccourcie qui passer à travers une petite forêt qui mener directement chez elle. Elle fut vite interrompue en chemin par un flash bleu qui passa devant elle. Amy comprit tout de suite se qui se passé.

Pendant ce temps Shadow était arriver chez Sonic depuis quelque minute mais il était déjà parti.

Shadow : Bon on dirait que ce Faker ou Amy n'est pas ici. Je ferais mieux rentrer alors.

Prêt de chez Amy, Sonic se trouvait devant elle avec un regard froid comme s'il regardait un de ses ennemi. Amy posa ses courses pour lui faire face son regard était dur pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Amy ennuyer : Qu'es que tu veux Sonic je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir ?

Sonic en colère : Oui mais je t'avais aussi dit de ne jamais plus revoir les membres de l'équipe !

Amy ennuyer : Tu n'as aucun droit de m'ordonner de ne pas les revoies. Autant si tu ne veux plus me voir je respect ta volonté mais je continuerais de voir les autres que tu le veuille ou non.

Sonic en colère : J'avais pourtant été claire si jamais tu entré en contacte avec eux je te traiterais comme un ennemi !

Amy agacer : Tu parles comme toujours mais tu ne me fais pas peur. Tout ce que je voie devant moi c'est un lâche qui n'a même pas était capable de dire aux membres de l'équipe que tu m'avais chassé. Comme toujours tu ne fais que mentir pour te cacher et de fuir au lieu de faire face comme un homme. Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature doublé d'un lâche.

Sonic vexer et en colère : Tu vas voir si je suis un lâche !

Sonic fonça sur Amy avec un Spind Dash qu'elle évita en se déplacent sur le coté avec légèreté sans aucune difficulté. Un peu surprit Sonic enchaîna avec une Homing attaque dans l'angle mort de Amy. Mais elle l'esquiva instinctivement en reculent avant même de l'avoir vue. Sonic s'écrasa au sol et avant qu'il n'est put réagir Amy lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac pour enchaîner avec un coup de pied dans le visage. Sonic fut projeté au sol avant d'avoir put comprendre se qui s'était passé.

Sonic vexer : Je vois que tu tes entraîner mais si tu crois que tu vas me battre comme sa tu rêve !

Amy : Si tu crois que ta petite colère me fait peur c'est toi qui rêve.

Sonic poursuivie ces attaques s'énervent de plus en plus et en augmentent sa vitesse. Mais il n'arriver toujours pas à toucher Amy qui esquiver tous ses mouvements. Elle restait calme et répliqua aux attaques de Sonic en placent des petits coups rapides mais puissant. Au bout de dix minute de combat Amy en avait assez de ce combat absurde. Au moment ou Sonic lui lança son poing elle l'esquiva en passent par en dessous de lui et le frappa au menton avec son marteau. Sonic fut propulser en arrière et heurta un arbre pour finir par tombé assied au sol avec du sang qui coulé de sa bouche. Avant qu'il n'est put se relever Amy était déjà devant lui son marteau plaquer contre sa gorge lui coupent légèrement la respiration. Elle arborait un regard froid comme si elle ne ressentait aucune émotion elle ressembler à une tueuse.

Amy avec une voie froide : Si tu bouges encore je te brise la mâchoire. Je ne suis pas revenu pour te combattre je veux juste reprendre le coure de ma vie. Je n'ai aucune intention de chercher à être avec toi à nouveau ou même de te revoir. Tu peux faire ou être avec qui tu veux je m'en fiche. Mais si tu continue à me menacer je raconterais à tout le monde se qui s'est passé à noël. Que tu es celui qui ma forcé à partir et que tu ma menacer si jamais je revenais. Es tu prêt à faire face à sa ?

Sonic énerver : Tu... n'oserais pas ?!

Amy en souriant : Tu crois que je vais m'en priver ? Tu rêve mon pauvre. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer j'ai des choses plus importent que de devoir gérais ta petite crise d'enfant immature.

Amy retira son marteau du cou de Sonic et repris son sac de course pour reprendre son chemin. Sonic lui était toujours fou de rage de cette fait battre par Amy il tenta de l'attaquer par derrière alors qu'elle avait le dos tourner. Au moment ou il était sur le point de se rapprocher d'elle il fut stoppé par un flash noir qui passa si vite qu'il ne put voir ce que c'était, mais il ressentie une grande douleur dans son estomac. Ce flash noir l'avait frappé avec une telle force qu'il s'écroula sur le ventre alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé. Amy avait vue la scène mais à décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer et continua son chemin.

* * *

Un foie rentré à la maison Amy fut accueil par un hérisson noir qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Amy : Tu sais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide j'aurait pu gérais tout sa seule.

Shadow : Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle.

Amy : Mais oui tu vas me dire que c'est un autre hérisson noir qui à stoppé Sonic si vite que même lui n'a rien vue.

Shadow : Ah sa je ne voulais pas qu'il abîme le repas de ce soir c'est tout.

Amy : Bien sur je vais te croire. Sa fessais longtemps que tu étais la ?

Shadow : Depuis le début. Quand je suis rentré je ne t'ai pas vue j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu aller voir tes amis je suis donc aller chez se faker pour voir si tu y étais. Mais je ne tes pas trouver. Et quand je suis rentré j'ai vue Sonic courir dans tous les sens alors je l'ai suivit pour voir se qu'il tramer.

Amy : Merci de n'être pas intervenue tout de suite.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien je n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir je savais que tu pouvais gérais sa seule.

Amy : Oublions sa pour l'instant. Alors comment c'était au GUN ?

Shadow : Comme d'habitude. Ils veulent que je parte en mission demain.

Amy triste : Demain ? Déjà... elle se passe loin cette mission ?

Shadow : Au Mystique Ruine je dois infiltrai une base d'Eggman pour trouver des indices sur ce qu'il trame. Depuis que nous somme partie Eggman n'a pas lancé la moindre attaque il doit mijoter quelque chose. Sa ne devrait pas être long cette base n'est pas sensé être utiliser il doit y avoir peu de résistance.

Amy : Reste prudent on ne sais jamais se qui peu arriver.

Shadow : Tu oublies à qui tu parles ?

Amy : Non bien sur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être imprudent. Rouge sera la ?

Shadow : Oui notre équipe ainsi qu'une équipe de dix soldats son mobiliser pour cette mission.

Amy : Vous être plutôt nombreux pour visiter une base déserte non ?

Shadow : Tu as raison en générale nous ne somme que trois plus une équipe d'extraction pour qu'on puisse partir au plus vite. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense le dirigeant du GUN ils vont plus nous gêner qu'autre chose.

Amy : Ne sois pas méchant ils peuvent toujours assurer vos arrières. Bon je vais préparais le repas maintenant.

Shadow : Laisse moi t'aidé.

Amy et Shadow se mir à préparer le repas du soir en évitent de croiser leurs regards. Tous les deux voulaient parler de ce qui c'était passé ce matin mais aucun n'oser aborder le sujet. Au final le repas se déroula en évitent soigneusement le sujet ne parlent que de sujet simple. Après le repas Amy et Shadow on passer la soirée à regarder un film d'action à la télévision. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé gardent un espace entre eux. Le film ne les intéresser pas ils étaient tous les deux plonger dans leurs penser se regardent discrètement jusqu'à la fin du film.

Amy : On dirait que le film et finie on devrait se coucher tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Shadow : Tu oublies que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil.

Amy : Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas mon cas je vais aller me coucher. Je te laisse sois prudent demain.

Amy se leva du canapé pour aller se coucher quand elle fut retenue par la main de Shadow pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

Amy intriguer : Shadow ?

Shadow gêner : Amy je voulais ... te demandé à propos de ce matin...

Le visage de Amy rougie à l'évocation de cette événement elle savais que tôt ou tard elle devrait en parler avec lui. Shadow lui tenait toujours sa main mais avais la tête tourner pour ne pas voir son visage peut être pour cacher une légère rougeur sur son visage.

Amy gêner : Oui le baiser...

Shadow gêner : Oui... le baiser... je voulais comprendre... j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive...

Amy gêner : Shadow je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

Shadow gêner : Sa fait depuis un moment que je ressens quelque chose d'étrange quand je suis à tes coté. J'en et parler avec Rouge elle ma dit que ce genre de sentiment que j'avais s'appelait l'amour mais je ne le comprends pas...

Amy : Oh Shadow c'est normal l'amour n'est pas un sentiment simple à comprendre. Dis-moi tu penses vraiment avoir des sentiments pour moi ?

Shadow confue : Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...

Amy : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

Shadow : Hein ?

Avant que Shadow n'est put réagir Amy colla ses lèvre contre les siennes. Sa première réaction était de vouloir reculer mais pour une raison qui lui échappa il ne bougé pas à nouveau. Tout son corps fut rempli par une intense chaleur brûlante c'était tellement bon. Il en voulait plus beaucoup plus mais Amy rompu le baiser.

Amy : Alors ? Quand dit tu ?

Shadow perdu : Je ne sais pas j'ai ressentie une forte chaleur et...

Amy : Et ?

Shadow voix monotone : Rien... je vais me coucher finalement. Je pars très tôt demain matin on se reverra quand j'aurais fini ma mission. Ne sois pas trop imprudente pendant mon absence.

Amy troubler : Euh d'accord fait bien attention et revient vite. Tu vas me manqué...

Shadow monta vers sa chambre en répondant à la dernière phrase de Amy par un geste amical de la main. Amy resta un moment dans le salon elle était déçu de la réaction de Shadow elle espérer qui lui dirais qu'il l'aimé.

Amy penser : A quoi je pensais il ne m'aime pas dans ce sens-là c'est évident. Mais moi... Je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais s'il prend peur et décide de partir ? Je devrais attendre son retour de mission...

Dans sa chambre Shadow était couché sur son lit fixant le plafond sa tête était encore en feu.

Shadow penser : Que m'arrive-t-il cette chaleur c'est exactement se que Rouge ma décrit... l'amour ? Non je ne peu pas être amoureux je ne pourrais jamais l'être ! Jamais ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je dois arrêter de prêter attention à se sentiment. De toute façon sa ne pourrais jamais marcher entre nous... Elle mérite mieux qu'un monstre comme moi... Je ne veux pas revivre cette tragédie...

Shadow s'endormi rapidement pour échapper à toute ses questions et à son passé qui le hanté de nouveau. Amy était restée en bas déçue par la réaction de Shadow elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimé mais elle s'était fait une raison. Shadow la voyer seulement comme une amie pas plus. Si elle ne voulait pas le perdre elle ne devait plus tenter d'exprimer ces sentiment surtout temps qu'il était encore confuse et incertain. Au fond d'elle Amy ignorai si elle aimé vraiment Shadow ou si elle avait simplement un béguin pour lui. Elle avait passé des années à courir après Sonic pensent qu'elle l'aimé pour au final comprendre que ce n'était rien qu'une illusions. Elle ne voulait plus que son cœur soit à nouveau brisé en mile morceau dans un amoure illusoire. Résinier elle monta aussi pour aller dormir pour oublier tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain matin le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Shadow était déjà prêt à partir pour sa mission. Avant de partir Shadow décida de passer dans la chambre d'Amy il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction de hier soir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller veillent bien à ne faire aucun bruit en s'approchant d'elle. Amy était profondément endormie dans son lit. Son souffle était lent et doux cela donner une ambiance calme à la pièce. Shadow ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui remonté les draps pour qu'elle n'est pas froid. Amy donna comme réponse à son action un sourire sur son visage qui procura un sentiment de joie à Shadow en retour. S'il avait pu il serait resté ici pour toujours mais il devait partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Shadow quitta la pièce sans faire aucun bruit. Une fois qu'il referma la porte de la chambre il prit sa Chaos Émeraude qu'il avait dissimuler dans ses pic et se téléporter grâce au Chaos Control.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après le départ de Shadow, Amy se réveilla lentement. Sa première action fut de vérifier si Shadow était déjà parti après avoir regardé toutes les pièces de la maison elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il était déjà parti.

Amy en soupire : ... Il m'avait dit qu'il devait partir tôt... Il reviendra bien assez vite il me suffit d'attendre.

Au même moment chez Sonic et Tails.

Sonic rentra chez lui il avait passé la nuit dehors ne savent pas quoi faire après sa confrontation avec Amy. Il porter encore les traces de ce combat sur lui surtout sur son visage. Quand il entra il fut accueille par Tails et Sally qui l'attendes avec inquiétude.

Sonic déprimer : Je suis rentré...

Sally et Tails : Sonic !

Sally inquiète : Ou était tu ? Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit.

Sonic déprimer : Je voulais rester dehors cette nuit.

Tails : Tu vas bien Sonic ? Tu es blessé tu as été attaquer ?

Sonic : Non je suis juste tombé dans un champ de ronce. Je courrai trop vite et je n'ai pas fait attention devant moi...

Sally : Tu devrais faire plus attention je ne veux pas que tu te blesse.

Sonic : Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir désoler...

Tails : Sonic je vouait te parler de quelque chose de bizarre.

Sonic : Bizarre ?

Tails : Oui hier j'ai lancé des analyses d'énergie pour voir si Eggman tramé quelque chose dans le secteur.

Sonic : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Tails : Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai détecté une forte activité d'énergie du Chaos depuis hier.

Sonic : D'où provient cette énergie ?

Tails : C'est la que sa cloche... la source d'énergie provient de chez Amy.

Sonic et Sally : Amy ?!

Tails : Oui il n'y a aucun doute la dessus et sa c'est reproduit tôt ce matin à nouveau.

Sonic : Tu as dit que cette énergie et apparue hier juste le jour de son retour ici.

Sally surprise : Attendais une minute Amy et revenu hier ?!

Tails : Oui je les vue au centre commercial hier elle à beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je les vues. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui et arriver mais elle doit avoir un lien avec cette énergie. On devrait aller la voir pour lui demandé...

Sonic d'une voie ferme : Non ! Surtout pas !

Tails : Pourquoi Sonic on doit savoir ce qui se passe chez elle.

Sonic : Je m'occupe de ça. Jusqu'à que je découvre ce qui se passe je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez.

Tails : Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on la voie tout simplement ? Elle a peut-être une explication à ce phénomène.

Sonic : C'est trop dangereux sa pourrait être un piège d'Eggman. Il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Tails : D'accord... comme tu voudra je vais continuer à surveiller cette énergie je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau.

Tails quitta le salon pour aller dans son laboratoire. Sonic s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison quand il fut arrêté par Sally.

Sally : Ou tu va Sonic ?

Sonic : Je vais voir se qui se passe chez Amy.

Sally jalouse : Tu ne vas pas aller voir cette folle ?!

Sonic : Non je vais juste la surveiller. Dans tout les cas ne t'approche pas d'elle, Amy est très dangereux.

Sally : Je n'ai pas peur d'elle je sais que tu me protégeras comme à noël.

Sonic : Oui... mais ne prend aucun risque.

Sonic quitta la maison à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic était arriver à la maison de Amy juste après qu'elle se soit réveillée. Sonic avait décider de l'espionner pour savoir qu'elle était son lien avec cette énergie qui avait était détecter chez elle. Il s'était caché à côté d'une de ces fenêtres qui donner sur son salon. Tout ce qui pouvait voire c'était Amy entrain de déjeuner tout sembler normal.

Amy un peu triste : J'espère qu'il reviendra vite ...

Sonic penser : Il ? De qui parle t'elle ?

Amy : Sa devrait pas être long pour lui juste le temps d'aller dans la base de Eggman et de rentré.

Sonic penser : D'aller dans la base Eggman ?!

Amy : Bon je vais aller faire un tour j'ai besoin de me changé les idées.

Sonic n'en croyez pas ses oreilles Amy était en relation avec quelqu'un qui avait un lien avec Eggman.

Sonic penser : Amy c'est allier avec Eggman pour me nuire ?!

C'était évident pour Sonic maintenant. Amy s'était alliée avec Eggman et il lui avait fait quelque chose pour qu'elle devienne plus forte. C'était décider il devait la traqué pour découvrir avec qui elle était et les arrêter tout les deux.

Amy quitta sa maison en tenue de sport elle avait décider que le mieux à faire était de faire un peu d'exercice. Elle avait prévue de courir un peu avent d'aller en ville. Elle courrait à travers la forêt à toute vitesse à la grande surprise de Sonic. Certes elle n'était pas aussi rapide que lui mais sa vitesse rester impressionnante par rapport à ses souvenirs. Elle se déplacer avec grâce et légèreté à travers les arbres. Sonic ne pouvait pas y croire mais il trouver Amy plutôt séduisante. Elle avait tellement changé physiquement depuis son départ et sa nouvelle apparence la rendait vraiment attirante. Mais il dissipa rapidement cette émotion il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle tramé. Si elle s'était bien alliée avec Eggman elle était son ennemie et il devait se méfier d'elle. Surtout depuis qu'elle était devenu plus forte, Sonic en était sur Eggman était dernier tout ça. Après l'avoir suivie toute la mâtiner Amy fini par rentré chez elle pour manger, elle semblé préoccuper par quelque chose. Sonic supposer que s'était à propos de la personne qu'elle attendait. Après une heure d'attente Amy finie par ressortir de sa maison pour se diriger vers la ville.

Après avoir réfléchie Amy avait décider de partir chercher un emploi en ville. Depuis qu'elle avait était rejeter de l'équipe de Sonic elle ne toucher plus les subventions du gouvernement, pour la protection contre les attaques d'Eggman. Il lui fallait donc trouver un emploi pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Elle fit le tour de plusieurs magasins afin de trouver un petit emploi. Finalement elle trouva facilement un petit emploi comme vendeuse dans un magasin de pâtisserie. La patronne avait tout de suite accepté de l'engager être une petite célébrité avais c'est avantages. Sonic lui continuer sa traque toute la journée recherchent toujours à comprendre ce qu'elle fessait. Après avoir trouver son nouvel emploi Amy continua sa promenade à travers les magasins du centre-ville.

Sonic penser : Que cherche t'elle à la fin sa doit être le dixième magasin qu'elle fait. J'ai impression que sa fais des heures qu'elle est dans celui-là.

Amy sortie du magasin avec un grand sourire et un sac à la main. Elle finit par se dirigeai vers chez elle après avoir fait quelque course dans une épicerie. Sonic continua de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Le même jour la Team Dark se dirigeaient vers les Mystique Ruine accompagner d'une équipe d'intervention lourdement armée. Ils étaient transportés dans un avion militaire du GUN le même que lors de leurs dernières missions. Shadow étais assied sur un des sièges au fond du vaisseau scrutent l'horizon, pensent encore à Amy jusqu'à que Rouge interrompit sa réflexion.

Rouge : Hey pourquoi es tu aussi ronchons aujourd'hui ?

Shadow pensifs : Hum je ne suis pas ronchons je réfléchie c'est tout.

Rouge : Eh ben sa doit être quelque chose d'importent vue ton expression. Cela à t'il un rapport avec notre conversation de la dernière fois ?

Shadow se figea sur place puits dissimula toute forme d'émotion avant de lui répondre.

Shadow : Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle. Je pensé juste à notre mission rien de plus.

Rouge en soupirant : Mon dieu Shadow... tu sais que tu es un très mauvais menteur. Il suffit de dire que tu n'es pas prêt à en parler. Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis la si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Shadow : ...Merci... Rouge...

Rouge surprit : Ok sa dois vraiment être importent pour que tu me remercie. Je vais tenter de ne pas chercher en à savoir plus du moins jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

Shadow : En parlent de la mission tu sais pourquoi on doit se coltiner c'est débutants avec nous ?

Rouge : D'après ce que j'ai comprit le GUN veut qu'il se perfection et vue que notre mission et courte, et juger sans trop de risque ils on décider de les envoyer avec nous.

Shadow ennuyer : Nous sommes donc leurs baby Sitter si j'ai bien compris... Ils ont l'air d'avoir oublié notre dernière expédition dans une base d'Eggman... Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si ils y a des blessés.

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas cette base et encore plus ancienne que c'elle d'y a 4 mois. Il y a déjà eu une reconnaissance sur place et seul quelque petit robot son encore sur place. On doit juste accéder à l'ordinateur d'Eggman pour t'enté de le localiser.

Shadow : Je reste méfient on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Rouge : Tu n'as pas tort. Je ne tiens pas à me caser un autre bras.

Shadow intriguer : Quels sont les armes de ces soldats ? Je n'ai jamais vue ce type d'arme avant.

Rouge : Sans doute un nouveau model mis au point pendant notre absence.

Shadow : Tu dois avoir raison ça ne change rien de toute façon on peut donner les meilleures armes du monde t'en qu'elles sont entre les mains d'incapable elles sont inutiles.

Rouge : Ne sois pas si méchant avec eux laisse leurs une chance.

Shadow : Hum on verra de quoi ils sont capables sur le terrain.

Après une heure de trajet l'avion atteins sa destination toute l'équipe pu atteindre la base d'Eggman sans aucune difficulté. La base était bien inutilisée il n'y avait que des robots désactiver. L'équipe pénétra dans la base et accéda à la salle des ordinateurs toujours sans aucune résistance. L'un des soldats commença à s'approcher d'un des robots avant d'être réprimander par Shadow qui ordonna de ne pas toucher au robot. Dès qu'ils trouvère l'ordinateur Rouge commença à le pirater pour en tirait toutes les informations qui pourrait être utile. De leurs cote les soldats du GUN commencer à s'impatienter ils espérer que leur mission serait plus passionnante.

Soldat 1 : Je m'ennuie tellement... Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous à donner cette mission stupide ? On à autre chose à faire qu'a nous occuper de ces animaux et de se robot psychopathe.

Shadow agacer : Tu as un problème avec nous ?

Soldat 1 souriant : Peut-être qu'es que sa peut te faire ? Ne me dit pas que je t'ai blessé je penser que les armes ne ressentaient pas d'émotion.

Shadow irriter : Tu feras mieux de la fermer et de faire ton travail.

Soldat 1 en rigolant : Ou sinon quoi tu vas me tuer ? Si tu fais sa tu sais très bien que le GUN t'en tiendra rigueur et t'enfermera à nouveau.

Shadow très irriter : Si tu continues à faire l'abrutie comme sa en mission je n'aurais pas besoin de faire quoi que se sois. Et si tu crois que j'ai peur du GUN tu es encore plus stupide que tu en a l'aire.

Soldat 1 vexer : Comment ose-tu ?! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une expérience ratée qu'on à recycler comme une arme défectueuse.

Shadow en colère : Tu vas voir si je suis défectueux !

Shadow se rapprocha du soldat ses mains charger d'énergie du Chaos. Sans hésiter tous les soldats du GUN pointa leurs armes droits sur lui. Mais Shadow continua de se rapprocher du soldat avec un visage remplie de haine.

Rouge énerver : Sa suffi maintenant ! Shadow calme toi ! Et vous les soldats abaisser vos armes tout de suite ou sinon vous allez le regretter !

Shadow regarda Rouge et dissipa son énergie avant de se coller contre le mur croisent ses bras sur lui et ferma les yeux. Le soldat lui voulait continuer l'affrontement mais Rouge et Oméga se mire devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter tout de suite. A contre cœur il abandonna son combat contre Shadow.

Rouge soufflant : Je peux enfin me concentrer. Oméga veille à que cet idiot qu'il ne recommence pas à chercher Shadow je ne veux pas d'un mort sur les bras.

Oméga : Bien reçut surveiller l'humain stupide et inférieur.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minute Rouge finie par collecter toutes les informations de l'ordinateur. Elle donna l'ordre de retraite pour rentré à la base du GUN. Les soldats du GUN était toujours frustrai de cette mission avec la Team Dark.

Soldat 1 : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette Team Dark et tellement reconnue. Ils ne font rien on n'a même pas eu à combattre.

Soldat 2 : Je suis un peu déçue c'est ma première mission et il ne sait rien passer.

Soldat 1 : Au final cette histoire de forme de vie ultime n'est rien que du vent je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde à peur de lui ? C'est comme c'est robots ils sont ridicules regardaient ils sont juste bon à prendre la poussière.

Le soldat du GUN qui avait déjà provoquer Shadow dans la salle de l'ordinateur frappa un des Badnik avec son pied. Au bout de quelque seconde le robot s'activa.

Badnik : Activation des systèmes. Mission protéger la base. Intrus détecter. Début de l'extermination des intrus.

Tous les Badniks s'activa au même moment et commença à attaquer les soldats du GUN. Plus loin de là la Team Dark avait pris un peu d'avance pour éviter que Shadow soit en contact avec le soldat qui l'avais provoqué plus tôt.

Rouge : Et sa va ?

Shadow : Oui pourquoi ?

Rouge : En général tu ne t'emporte pas aussi facilement en mission tu ferais mieux d'ignorais cette abrutie.

Shadow : Tu as raison c'est juste que je n'étais plus habitué à vivre sa.

Leurs conversations fut interrompu par des coups de feu retentis dans la base derrière eux. Sans réfléchir la Team Dark se précipita vers la source du bruit. Les Soldats était entrain de se faire attaquer par une dizaine de Badniks.

Shadow furieux : Pourquoi c'est robots se son réactiver !? Je vous avais dit de ne pas y touché bande d'incapable ! Sortaient de cette base tout de suite ! Oméga aide moi à les retenir et Rouge occupe-toi de c'est minables !

Soldat 1 : Pour qui tu te prend je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Rouge : Nous somme ceux qui dirigions cette mission ! Si on vous dit de sortir vous obéissez sans discuter si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle un rapport sur le cul !

Les soldats finissent par obéir à l'ordre des deux Mobians et se précipita vers la sortie. Shadow et Oméga repoussa facilement les Badniks tout en se rapprochent de la sortie. Une fois sortie Shadow était très énervée contre les soldats qui avait compliquer les choses.

Shadow très en colère : Qui est l'abruti qui à réactiver les robots ?! Si l'un d'entre vous veux mourir je peux m'en charger il est inutile de mettre tout le monde en danger !

Soldat 1 : Inutile de nous faire croire que notre vie t'intéresse comme si une arme pouvait sans préoccuper.

Shadow très en colère : Encore toi ! Tu es celui qui à provoquer tout sa !?

Soldat 1 avec une voie arrogante : Peut-être ? Et alors ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal les robots se son juste activer quand je suis passée à côté d'eux.

Shadow furieux : Tu n'es vraiment rien d'autre qu'un abrutie ! Si tu as un problème avec moi dit le maintenant !

Soldat 1 en colère : Un problème avec toi ? Je n'ai aucun problème à par que je ne voie pas pourquoi le GUN utilise une arme biologique pour défendre les habitants de ce monde ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu es et ce que tu as fait ou ceux de ton espèce ! Mon frère à était tué par l'un de c'est monstre de l'espace ! Tu ne devrais pas être en liberté tout se que tu mérite c'est de finir enfermer dans une boite au fond de la terre !

Shadow : Je comprends ta colère ... Mais je ne suis en rien responsable à ce qui est arriver à ton frère. Je suis d'accord que les Black Arms était des monstres c'est pour sa que je les et tous massacrer ! Je n'ai rien à avoir avec eux !

Soldat 1 en colère : Tu as aussi attaqué les soldats du GUN et tenté de détruire le monde ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que c'est créature !

Shadow agacer : Si tu as fini ta crise nous devons partir avant que d'autre robots n'arrivent !

Soldat 1 en colère : Tu parles tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui provoque juste la mort autour de toi ! J'ai entendu dire que s'était toi qui avait tué toutes les personnes sur l'ARK cela même qui ton crée.

Shadow furieux : Tu ne sais rien sur moi ou se qui s'est passé sur l'ARK ! Alors ferme la si tu tien à ta misérable vie !

Au moment ou le Soldat et Shadow aller en venir aux mains des robots de Eggman attaqua le groupe. Shadow ce mie devant pour protéger ses coéquipier, les soldats et les membres de la Team Dark se mire à riposter contre les robots.

Shadow : Rouge ou en est l'équipe d'extraction ?!

Rouge : Elle est en route mais nous devons nous éloigner d'ici !

Shadow lança une pluie de Chaos Spear sur les robots qui s'écroulas d'un coup. Shadow rester devant pour s'occuper du plus grand nombre d'ennemi. Les soldats restés en arrière et tenté comme ils pouvaient de repousser qu'elle que robots mais il avait du mal à les détruire. Rouge et Oméga les couvrais pour éviter qu'ils ne soient blessés. Au moment ou Shadow s'apprêter à en finir avec les dernier robots qui rester il ressentie une forte douleur dans le bas de son dos comme si une grosse aiguille avait était enfoncé dans son dos. Le soldat du GUN avec le quelle il se disputer avant lui avait tirer dessus. Shadow pouvait sentir un peu de son sang qui coulait le long de son dos. Fou de rage Shadow lança un Chaos Blast pour détruire le reste des robots. Après avoir finie se combat Shadow se retourna vers le soldat bien décider à le tué.

Shadow furieux : Toi ! Tu la fait exprès ?!

Soldat 1 paniquer : Non je le jure je viser le robot !

Shadow empoigna le soldat par le colle et le souleva du sol avec sa main droit tout en forment un Chaos Spear dans sa mains gauche. Shadow était prêt à le transpercer de part en part alors que les autres soldats pointée leurs armes dans sa direction le somment de le lâcher. Mais aucun d'eux n'oser s'approcher de lui ou vraiment tirai. Finalement Rouge posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier qui commencer à dégager une légère couleur rouge pour le dissuader de le tué.

Rouge avec une voie très douce : Shadow calme toi c'étais un accident. Ne t'en fait pas quand on sera rentré je ferais un rapport auprès du Commandeur pour qu'il soit renvoyer du GUN.

Shadow furieux : Dans tous les cas il ne pourra plus jamais travailler crois moi je vais m'en assurais !

Rouge avec une voie très douce : Aller tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour cette abrutie. Tu vaux mieux que sa.

Après une courte réflexion Shadow réussi à se calmé et relâcha le soldat qui tombât au sol tentent de reprendre son souffle.

Shadow : Très bien mais éloigne cette incapable de moi sinon je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

Après que Rouge et réussi à calmé la fureur de Shadow il fini tous part se diriger vers le point d'extraction. Quand ils finissent par arriver le vaisseau était déjà au point d'extraction à les attendre.

Sur le trajet de retour la Team Dark était dans une partie séparer des soldats pour éviter tout nouvel incident. Shadow avait toujours mal au bas de son dos ce qui l'intriguer beaucoup des balles ordinaires ne l'aurai même pas effleuré. Mais cette fois s'était différent ce qui l'avais touché l'avais transpercé assez profondément pour le faire saigner.

Rouge inquiète : Tout va bien ?

Shadow : Evidemment pourquoi une tel question ?

Rouge inquiète : Eh bien tu n'arrête pas de te toucher le dos et tu saigne encore.

Oméga : Shadow à subit des dégâts lors de l'affrontement. Je détecte de profonde petite entaille sur le bas du dos.

Shadow : Oui je ne sais pas ce que cette abruti à utiliser mais ce n'était pas des balles ordinaire.

Rouge inquiète : Je peux voir ta blessure ?

Shadow s'avança de son siège pour que Rouge puisse voir son dos. La blessure ressembler à trois petites piqûres en forme de triangle. Quand Rouge toucha la blessure Shadow frissonna et émie un petit grognement pour signaler à Rouge qu'il n'apprécier pas ce qu'elle fessait.

Rouge : Je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel. C'est trace ne ressemble pas à des marques de balle.

Shadow : Sans doute une nouvelle invention du GUN.

Rouge : Tu devrais mettre quelque chose dessus tu es entrain de mettre du sang partout.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas la peine sa va vite se refermer.

Rouge agacer : Toi alors... plus têtu que toi on meurt.

Shadow ne donna que pour seul réponse à Rouge qu'un grognement pour exprimer son opinion. Au bout de quelque heures l'équipe finie par atteindre le QG du GUN. La nuit était déjà tombée dans la zone. Dès leurs arriver dans le bâtiment ils furent accueil par l'équipe médiale du GUN comme d'habitude.

Médecin : Nous somme la pour le contrôle protocolaire d'après mission. Que tout le monde me suit.

Shadow : Ou est le commandeur ?

Médecin : Il est en réunion on ne vous attend pas aussi tôt. Il devrait être vite de retour.

Tout le monde suivi le médecin sauf Shadow qui comme d'habitude avait refuser la visite médicale et resta avec Oméga dans la salle de repos. Le médecin tenta bien de le convaincre mais en vain. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'attente tout le monde était de retour ainsi que le Commandeur.

Commandeur : Bon retour parmi nous vous avez fait très vite. Il n'y a pas eu de problème particulier?

Shadow : Si par problème vous parlez d'un de vos soldats qui ne s'est pas faire la différence entre un robot d'Eggman et moi quand il tire. Et qui n'a rien trouver de mieux que de réactiver les robots qui était dans la base mettent en danger tout les membres de la mission. Alors oui on a eu quelque problème.

Commandeur : Très bien je demanderais un rapport plus en détail sur ces "incidents". Il est temps de faire le contre rendue de mission auprès du supérieurs. Que tout le monde se rende dans la salle de conseil.

Tout le monde s'est rendu dans la salle de conseil pour donner les informations collecter. La réunion dura plus d'une heure avant qu'elle soit enfin terminait. Tout le monde sorti de la salle sauf le soldat qui avait tiré sur Shadow. Shadow était plutôt satisfait il pensait que le soldat aller être réprimander pour ses actions et qu'il ne le révérait plus jamais.

Rouge : Alors que va tu faire maintenant Shadow ?

Shadow : Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir.

Rouge : Tu pourrais m'inviter j'aimerais bien voir ou tu vie.

Shadow : Je ne préfère pas pour le moment...

Rouge intriguer : Toi tu me cache quelque chose je le sais. Tu peu me le dire. Tu sais que je le découvrirais tôt ou tard.

Shadow : Pour l'instant Rouge je veux juste être tranquille. "Le temps que je comprenne se qui m'arrive."

Rouge : Si jamais tu as besoin de me poser encore des questions n'hésite pas je serais ravie de t'aider.

Shadow : Peut être plus tard...

Rouge : Très bien mais je ne suis pas très patiente. On se revoit vite.

Shadow : Oui...

Shadow disparut de la salle grâce à son Chaos Control et Rouge parti aussi du GUN en s'envolent dans les aires en direction de Angel Island.

Pendant se temps dans la salle de conseil le Soldat était toujours là à attendre seul dans la pièce. Après une courte attente le dirigeant du GUN entra dans la salle.

Dirigeant du GUN : Rapport Soldat Jeff avait vous réussit votre mission secrète ?

Jeff souriant : Oui j'ai l'échantillon de sang du Project Shadow que vous avez demandais.

Dirigeant du GUN : Très bien le Projet Shadow a-t-il des soupçons sur cette affaire ?

Jeff : Non il pense que je les fait volontairement pour le nuire ou que je suis un incapable qui ne sais pas visé. Il était facile à trompé.

Dirigeant du GUN : Parfait il ne faut pas éveiller c'est soupçon. Pour l'instant vous allez prendre quelque vacance le temps que les choses ce calme un peu. Vous pouvez disposer.

Jeff : Je vous remercie.

Le soldat quitta la salle à son tour content d'avoir réussie sa mission secret sans aucun problème. Dans la salle du conseille il ne rester que le dirigent du GUN qui tenez l'échantillon de sang de Shadow.

Dirigeant du GUN : Ordinateur établie la connexion avec la base PNS.

Ordinateur : Connexion sécuriser établie.

Dirigeant du GUN : J'espère que notre projet avance bien docteur Eggman ?

Eggman : Il avancerait plus vite si j'avais ce que j'ai demandait.

Dirigeant du GUN : Vous voulez parler de sa ?

Eggman : Oh je vois que vous avez enfin réussi à collecter le sang de Shadow ce n'est pas trop tôt mon équipe vas enfin pouvoir avancer.

Dirigeant du GUN : Vous voulez dire mon équipe ? N'oublier pas que vous travaillez pour moi maintenant. Si vous voulez être libérai vous devez finir mon projet. J'ai mis à votre disposition tous les meilleurs scientifiques que nous avons. Maintenant que vous avez tout ce qui vous fallait j'attend des résultats sinon vous en subirez les conséquences !

Eggman : Oui je sais ne vous en faite pas il ne me manqué qu'un échantillon du sang de Shadow pour commencer les choses sérieuses.

Dirigeant du GUN : Je l'espère bien. J'ai beaucoup d'attente concernent se projet et je ne tolérer aucun échec.

Eggman : Ne vous en faite pas quand le Projet Néo Shadow sera terminé personne ne pourra le contrait. A côté de lui le premier Shadow semblera totalement obsolète.

Dirigeant du GUN : Je l'espère bien je ne veux plus à avoir à utiliser ce vieux projet défectueux de votre grand père. Quand le projet sera terminé une de sa première tâche consistera à m'en débarrasser.

Eggman : Je ne pourrais qu'être fière de réparait les erreurs de mon grand père. Je vais me remettre au travail maintenant. Le prototype sera bientôt prêt.

Dirigeant du GUN : Très bien je vous ferai parvenir l'échantillon au plus vite.

Eggman : Je vous remercie.

L'écran se coupa laissant le dirigeant du GUN satisfait du déroulement de son plan.


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment Amy était déjà coucher. Elle pensait que Shadow ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours. Sonic lui avait campé devant chez elle toute la soirée mais n'avait rien vue de suspect. Au moment où il s'apprêter à partir pour aller se coucher son regard fut attirer par une intense lumière verte provenant du salon d'Amy. Sonic couru en direction de la fenêtre pour voir se qui avait provoquer cette lumière. Il pouvait voir une forme sombre qui se tenait debout dans le salon et qui se déplaça vers le l'étage de la maison. La seule chose que Sonic avait put distinguer de cette intrus était ces yeux qui briller dans le noir comme c'elle d'un Chat. Sonic tenta de trouver un point de vue vers les chambres du haut mais la seul chambre sur le qu'elle il avait un aperçu s'était c'elle d'Amy. Elle ne fermer jamais son volet elle aimé contempler le ciel depuis son lit quand elle se coucher. Sonic pouvait l'apercevoir légèrement depuis l'arbre du jardin ou Amy avait trouvé Shadow. Sonic remarqua que la forme qu'il avait vue était dans sa chambre mais sans lumière il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître il ne pouvait que voir ses yeux. Shadow avait voulu passait voir Amy avant d'aller se coucher veillant à ne pas la réveiller en fessant aucun bruit ou en allument aucune lumière. De toute façon Shadow voyer mieux dans le noir que là plus par des Mobians. La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était de voir si Amy aller bien. Quand il vue Amy entrain de dormir paisiblement il ressentie un sentiment étrange en lui. Il était apaisé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle. Toute la tentions accumuler pendant sa mission s'était envoler rien qu'en la regardant. Shadow la regarda quelque instant avant de lui caresser légèrement le visage et de lui remonter ses draps. Amy poussa un léger ronronnement au toucher de Shadow qui lui provoqua un sentiment de chaleur qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Une partie de lui voulait rester et la rejoindre dans son lit alors que l'autre voulait partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Shadow décida d'aller se coucher dans son lit avant qu'elle ne se réveille. A l'extérieur Sonic lui avait du mal à se retenir il voulait rentrer dans cette maison pour voir qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui était entré dans la chambre d'Amy pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais il décida d'attendre le lever du jour pour voir qui était cet intrus.

* * *

Qu'elle que heures plus tard.

Le soleil venait de pénétrais dans la chambre d'Amy pour se déposer sur son visage pour la réveiller en douceur. Après un cour moment à se rouler dans son lit Amy finie par se levé pour aller manger. Mais avant de descendre dans la cuisine elle passa par la chambre de Shadow pour voir s'il était rentré. Quand elle ouvrier la porte elle remarqua une masse sombre coucher dans le lit. Elle s'approcha pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. C'était bien Shadow qui dormes paisiblement dans son lit. Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardent entrain de dormir. Dans c'est moment-là son visage sembler tellement doux et exprimer enfin quelque chose. C'était un des rare moment où elle pouvait le voir sans son masque. Amy quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait rassurai de le voir de retour indemne. Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant qu'il se réveille. Amy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire et de sautiller partout dans sa maison.

Ce que Amy ne savait pas qu'elle était toujours observée par un hérisson bleu qui avait passer la nuit dans le jardin et qui avait remarqué son agitation étrange. Dans ses souvenirs les seules fois où il l'avait vue comme sa s'était quand elle le poursuivait.

Sonic penser : Pourquoi elle est aussi joyeuse ? C'est à cause de cette personne mais qui est t'il ?!

Avant qu'il ne soit pu le remarquer Amy était entrain de sortir dans son jardin vers sa position.

Sonic penser : Merde ! Elle ne doit pas me voir ici.

Amy était sortie dans son jardin pour cueillir qu'elles que fleurs pour les mètres dans son salon. C'était une des activités qu'elle pratiquer le plus souvent avec son ami Cream pour décorer leurs maisons. Elle s'assied au milieu des fleurs juste à côté de l'arbre ou Sonic c'était réfugier. Toujours cacher Sonic ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Amy qu'il trouver magnifique au milieu des fleurs. Depuis son retour elle était devenue beaucoup plus séduisante et dégager quelque chose de plus mature qui ne déplaisait pas à Sonic. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé Sonic ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait peut-être moins dur avec elle. Mais cette idée fut vite balayée de son esprit. Il savait que Amy cacher quelque chose d'important. Qu'avait telle fait pendant sa disparition ? Avais t'elle vraiment rejoint Eggman pour se venger de lui ou y avait il autre chose ? Alors que Sonic bougea légèrement ses pied pour se mettre plus à l'aise Amy se releva en une fraction de seconde et se tourna vers l'arbre ou il était cacher.

Amy : Qui est là?! Montré vous !

Sonic ne bougea pas d'un pouce en espèrent que Amy ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué.

Amy : Je sais que tu es derrière cette arbre ! Sort de la ou je vais te réduire en miette !

Sonic était choqué d'entendre de t'elle menace provenir d'Amy elle qui d'habitude était plutôt une fille douce et accueillante. Il savait qu'il était inutile de rester cacher alors il décida de sortir de sa cachette.

Amy surprise : Sonic ?! Qu'es que tu fait chez moi ?!

Sonic gêner : Eh bien... à vrai dire... c'est compliquer...

Amy énerver : Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication si tu ne veux pas que sa tourne mal !

Sonic en levant les mains devant lui : Calme Amy je ne suis pas venu combattre.

Amy énerver : Répond d'abord à ma question ensuite on verra pour sa !

Sonic : Ok ok Tails et moi surveillions toute activité d'énergie anormale dans le secteur pour tenter de trouver des traces de Eggman. Ça fait des mois qu'il a disparu et ont pense qu'il trame quelque chose de mauvais.

Amy : Je ne voie pas ce que ma maison vient faire la dedans ?

Sonic : Tails à détecter une importante activité d'énergie du Chaos ici. C'est pour sa que je suis là pour en trouver la source et m'assurer qu'elle ne représente aucun risque.

Amy comprit tout de suite que se que Tails avais détecter était Shadow quand il avait utilisé son Chaos Control. Dans tout les cas Amy ne voulait rien dire à Sonic à se sujet.

Amy : Tu peux dire à Tails que sa machine c'est trompé il n'y a rien d'un normal chez moi. Maintenant par d'ici.

Sonic : Tu mens je sais que tu cache quelque chose.

Amy agacer : Sonic je ne le répéterais pas part de chez moi !

Sonic : Pas avant que tu mes dit qui est la personne qui et chez toi en se moment !

Amy se gela sur place, Sonic savait qu'elle héberger quelqu'un mais visiblement il ignorait que c'était Shadow.

Amy irriter : Je ne voie pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ! J'ai le droit d'accueillir qui je veux chez moi ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler sa ne te concerne en aucun cas !

Sonic énerver : Tu mens encore ! Je t'ai entendu dire que cette personne devait aller voir Eggman ! J'ai compris ce que tu mijoter ! Après que je t'ai rejeté tu es parti trouver Eggman pour qu'il t'aider à te venger de moi. C'est pour sa que tu es devenu aussi forte sans lui tu n'aurais jamais pu devenir comme ça ! Alors quoi qu'il y a dans cette maison c'est clairement une menace vue son énergie et c'est mon devoir de le combattre pour protéger cette ville !

Sonic commença à se diriger vers la maison d'Amy pour y pénétrais de force. Mais il fut devancer par Amy qui c'était interposer entre lui et la porte du jardin.

Sonic déterminer : Bouge Amy ! Je vais régler sa vite fait !

Amy avec une voie froide : Si tu rentre dans ma maison je t'enfonce mon marteau dans ton visage.

Sonic : Arrête un peu tu ma surprit la première fois mais sa ne marchera pas cette fois.

Amy : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Au moment ou Sonic voulu dépasser Amy pour rentré dans la maison Amy lui plaqua son poing dans l'estomac pour le faire reculer loin de l'entré. Elle savait très bien que si Sonic trouvait Shadow cela tournerais encore plus mal. Elle devait l'arrêter.

Amy : Je t'ai dit que tu ne rentreras pas !

Sonic : Si tu y tient tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix !

Sonic fonça à pleine vitesse sur Amy qui ne pouvait pas l'esquiver sinon Sonic serait rentré chez elle. Elle devait tout faire pour ne pas réveiller Shadow. Malgré le choc de l'attaque Amy réussi à contenir l'impact et à le repousser quelque mètre en arrière. Sans même réfléchie elle se lança sur Sonic armé de son marteau pour le repousser le plus loin possible. Amy enchaîna en frappant Sonic sur la tête lui écrasant le visage dans le sol. Au bout de quelque seconde Sonic réussi à dégager son visage pour faire face à Amy qui était très énerver.

Amy en colère : Sa te suffire maintenant ou tu en redemande ?

Sonic vexer : Si tu croies que c'est sa qui va m'arrêter tu me connais mal !

Amy ennuyer : Bien au contraire c'est toi qui ne me connait pas. Sinon tu n'auras pas fait de t'elle accusation stupide. Si tu veux vraiment savoir la personne que j'héberge est juste un ami. C'est la même personne qui m'avait aidé à venir chez toi le soir de noël c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.

Sonic intriguer : Un ami... ? Je le connais ?

Amy : Ce n'est pas tes affaires maintenant dégage de chez moi j'ai un petit déjeuner à prendre avec lui. Si tu continue je n'hésiterais pas à raconter à tout le monde se qui c'est passer pendant la fête de noël et se que toi et Sally avait fait.

Sonic surprit : Sally ? Elle n'a rien fait c'est toi qui la agresser !

Amy en soupirant : Sonic tu es vraiment un imbécile tu n'as toujours rien comprit sur elle. Je n'ai jamais agressé Sally je l'ai juste bousculé pars qu'elle m'avait cherché c'est tout. Mais je ne l'ai jamais roué de coup ou menacer.

Sonic : Tu mens !

Amy : Si tu préfère la croire elle que moi c'est ton problème maintenant tire toi d'ici ! Sinon tu en parleras avec la police !

Sonic vexer : D'accord mais je vais finir par découvrir qui est cet ami et ce qu'il ta fais !

Amy en colère : Va jouer au héro ailleurs je ne veux pas te revoir ici !

Sonic disparut dans la forêt en un éclair. Amy put enfin souffler elle savait qu'il reviendrait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle était blessée par les accusations que Sonic avais fait à son encontre. Comment il pouvait croire qu'elle fessait équipe avec Eggman.

* * *

Après avoir finie de préparer le petit déjeuner Shadow finie par descendre dans le salon attirer par l'odeur du déjeuner.

Amy : Bonjour Shadow bien dormi ?

Shadow : Bonjour. Ouais sa pourrait aller.

Amy : Tu es depuis longtemps ?

Shadow : Non tu dormes déjà profondément quand je suis rentré alors je suis aller me coucher.

Amy : Vient manger j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Shadow : Merci.

Amy et Shadow commencer à prendre le petit déjeuner. Amy hésiter un peu dire à Shadow ce qui venait de se passer avec Sonic pour le moment du moins. Elle était pour l'instant plus préoccuper par Shadow elle le regarder sur tout le long du corps à la recherche d'éventuel blessure. Depuis son retour il sembler gêner par qu'elle que chose.

Amy : Vous avez fait vite pour votre mission. Elle c'est bien passé ?

Shadow : Oui la base d'Eggman était abandonner depuis très longtemps il n'y avait presque aucune résistance.

Amy : Alors il y avait quelque chose d'intéressent dans cette base ?

Shadow : Des fichiers informatique. Le GUN va les examiner pour tenter de localiser Eggman. Quand ils seront ou il est je serai probablement envoyée en mission pour l'arrêter.

* * *

Amy remarqua que Shadow se gratter souvent le bas du dos depuis son retour. Elle se rapprocha doucement derrière lui pour voir se qui le gêner. Sur le bas du dos de Shadow elle pouvait juste voir les traces de trois petites piqûres qui ne pouvait être distinguer que par le manque de fourrure dans cette zone et une légère croûte.

Amy : Qu'es qui tes arriver au bas du dos ?

Shadow surprit : Pourquoi tu regarde le bas de mon dos ?

Amy : Ne change pas de sujet je tes vue te gratter le bas du dos tout simplement. C'est grave ?

Shadow : Ce n'est rien juste un soldat du GUN qui ma confondu avec un des robots d'Eggman.

Amy : Eh bien le GUN devrait faire passer des testes de vue à ces agents.

Shadow avec un léger sourire : Tu peux parler tu es aussi très doué pour confondre les gens avec Sonic.

Amy en souriant : Tu gagnes un point. En parlent de Sonic il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Shadow : Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a encore attaqué ?

Amy : C'est un plus compliquer que sa. Pendant que tu dormes je l'ai trouvais cacher dans le jardin entrain de m'espionner.

Shadow : C'est assez ironique que se sois lui qui te traque maintenant.

Amy un peu triste : Oui mais s'il fait sa c'est parce qu'il croit que j'ai fait une alliance avec Eggman.

Shadow en toussant : Pardon ?

Amy : Je n'ai pas trop compris non plus. Lui et Tails on mis au point une machine qui détecte l'énergie du Chaos. Ils on sans doute détecter ton énergie ici quand tu as utilisé le Chaos Control. Mais pour le reste je ne sais pas comment une t'elle idée à put naître dans sa tête.

Shadow : Sa doit être à cause du choc de votre confrontation qui la perturber. Il ne peut pas croire que tu es pu le battre sans tricher. Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité...

Amy : Non ! Reste. Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de cette imbécile.

Shadow : Mais si je reste tôt ou tard tu ne pourras plus avoir une vie normale. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. Amy croit moi il vaut mieux pour toi que je parte t'en qu'il est encore temps...

Amy s'était jeté dans les bras de Shadow le serrent de toute ses force pour l'empêcher de partir.

Amy : Non je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Si tu le fais je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. J'ai déjà eu le cœur briser une fois à cause de Sonic. Je ne vais pas le laisser détruire ma vie encore une fois !

Shadow : Amy... tu es sur...de toi ?

Amy : Oui plus que sur.

Shadow : Ok... je reste... à une condition...

Amy : La qu'elle ?!

Shadow : Tu peu me lâcher... tu m'empêche... de respirais...

Amy : Oh désoler ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Shadow : C'est de ma faute j'ai été un trop bon formateur... Ecoute si tu veux vraiment de moi ici je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite et temps que ça ne te nuira pas.

Amy : Merci tu ne sais pas combien cela conte pour moi.

Shadow : Pour moi aussi. Maintenant je dois faire quelque chose pour cette machine qui arrive à me localiser.

Amy : Tu vas la détruire ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas le choix je n'apprécie pas qu'il me traque comme sa.

Amy : Ne fait rien à Tails il ne pense pas à mal en fessant sa.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je vais attendre qu'il soit parti pour saboter sa machine. Mais tôt ou tard il faudra régler le problème concernent Sonic. Il n'abandonnera pas son idée stupide d'alliance avec Eggman.

Amy : Il finira bien par se lassé de me suivre partout. Mais il et surtout déterminer à savoir qui vie ici avec moi.

Shadow un peu jaloux : A se demander s'il agit comme sa seulement par méfiance...

Amy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : Rien de spéciale. Tu devrais sortir pour attirais Sonic loin de chez lui. Quand tu l'auras attiré assez loin envois moi un message. J'attirais Tails loin de sa machine le temps que je m'en occupe.

Amy : Ok mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va venir il veut surtout trouver la source d'énergie du Chaos qu'il y à chez moi.

Shadow : Dans ce cas j'ai une idée je vais te donner ma Chaos Emeraude et tu va utiliser le Chaos Control loin d'ici pour l'attirais. Comme sa ils penseront que la machine ne marché pas.

Amy : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Sa me plait bien de le piéger comme ça.

Shadow : Mais tu as bien conscient que ce n'est que temporaire il finira par me découvrir tôt ou tard. Et quand sa arrivera qui sais qu'elle sera la réaction de tes amies mais je doute que sa ce passera bien...

Amy : Je te les déjà dit sa mes égales.

Shadow : Je voulais juste que se sois claire. Commençons notre petit plan.

Après que Amy est prise la Chaos Émeraude elle partit de chez elle en direction de la ville. Shadow quitta à son tour la maison après avoir bien vérifier que Sonic n'était pas là pour se diriger vers chez Tails.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là Sonic se diriger de nouveau chez Amy après avoir pris un petit déjeuner. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil depuis hier est étais très fatiguer. Il s'était caché dans les buissons devant chez Amy cette fois pour bien voir l'entré et un peu le salon. Certes sa cachette lui donne une moins bonne vue de l'intérieur de la maison mais il était mieux dissimuler. Après avoir attendue plusieurs dizaine de minute il ne vue aucun signe de vie dans la maison. La patience n'était le fort de Sonic et fini par quitté sa cachette pour se rapprocher de la maison. Il fini par comprendre que Amy avait du quitté la maison après son départ. Sonic eu alors une idée à se moment la il pouvait très bien rentrer chez elle pour savoir qui vivait ici avec elle. Après tout s'était visiblement une menace pourquoi attendre pour intervenir. Sonic tourna autour de la maison pour voir comment il pouvait y rentrer le plus discrètement possible. Il finie par passer par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui n'était pas fermer entièrement. Sans hésiter il monta vers les chambres pour voir si l'étranger était encore là. En veillant à rester le plus discret possible il ouvrir légèrement la porte de la chambre d'amie mais elle était vide. Sonic entra dans la chambre pour trouver des indices sur l'occupent de la pièce mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun effet personnel, aucune photo, il n'y avait rien du tout, s'était comme si personne n'occuper cette chambre. En dépit d'avoir rien trouver dans cette chambre Sonic se dirigea vers la chambre d'Amy. Encore une chambre vide mais qui avait une identité à la différence de l'autre. Sur une des étagères Sonic pouvait voir des photos disposer sur tout le long. Mais il n'y avait que des photos de ses amie mais aucune de lui elle avait toute disparue. Cela n'étonner pas beaucoup Sonic il se douté que Amy devait le détester après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela le rendait quand même triste d'avoir était renier de toutes les photos qu'elle avait. Sonic finie par se diriger vers deux sacs en plastique noir à coté de l'armoire de la chambre. Le premier qu'il ouvrit contenais toutes les photos que Amy avait de lui. Sonic soupira de voir ce qu'elle avait fait des souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux. Mais son attention se porta vers le deuxième sac. Son contenue produit une grande inquiétude à Sonic. Ce sac ne contenait que des vêtements en lambeau déchirait et couvert de tache de sang.

Sonic penser : Que diable cela signe ? Qu'es que Amy à fait pendant c'est quatre mois !? J'en suis sur maintenant elle n'est pas partie pour un simple voyage. Elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir aussi forte toute seul. Mais que lui est t'il arriver pour mettre ces vêtements dans cette états ? Je dois vraiment en parler à Tails elle doit être encore plus dangereuse que je le penser.

Après avoir tout remixe à sa place Sonic sortie à toute vitesse de chez Amy pour rentré chez lui. Il mie un temps record pour rentrer chez lui pour y retrouver Tails.

Tails : Sonic ? Tu vas bien ?

Sonic : Non je suis aller chez Amy et elle cache bien quelque chose !

Tails sceptique : Tu le croies vraiment ?

Sonic : Oui je sais quel cache quelqu'un chez elle je suis sur que c'est lui qui dégager cette énergie !

Tails : Tu lui à demandé qui s'était ?

Sonic : Oui mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Quand je suis revenu je suis rentré chez elle pendant qu'elle était parti pour trouver des indices.

Tails : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire sa...

Sonic : Je n'avais pas le choix.

Tails : Tu as au moins trouvé quelque chose sur la personne quelle cache ?

Sonic : Pas vraiment il n'y a rien à son sujet. Mais dans la chambre d'Amy j'ai trouvé un sac qui contenais des vêtements imbiber avec des traces de sang.

Tails : Quoi tu plaisante ?!

Sonic : Non Tails je ne sais pas se que Amy à fait mais c'est grave. Je pense... qu'elle nous à trahie.

Tails : Jamais Amy ne ferais sa tu le sais bien.

Sonic sérieux : Tails j'ai entendus Amy parler d'Eggman et quand elle ma trouver se matin elle ma attaquer pour m'empêcher d'entrer chez elle.

Tails : Sonic que sais t'il passer entre vous ?

Sonic : Elle m'en veut pars que je les rejeter il y a quatre mois. Je pense qu'elle cherche à se venger.

Tails : Non je ne peu pas le croire quand je l'ai vue elle sembler heureuse...

Sonic : Crois moi Tails. Depuis qu'elle est revenu on n'a fait que se combattre elle et moi. En vérité la marque sur mon visage c'est elle qui me la fait. Et la raison pour la qu'elle je l'ai rejeté c'est pars qu'elle avait agresser Sally.

Tails : Ce n'est pas vrai... On doit faire quelque chose.

Sonic : Oui je dois savoir qui elle protège.

Tails : Oui mais...

Avant que Tails n'est put finir sa question une alarme retentis dans son laboratoire provenant de sa machine qui rechercher des pics d'activité d'énergie du Chaos.


	12. Chapter 12

Dans l'atelier de Tails sa machine avait détecté un pic de l'énergie du Chaos anormal prêt de la ville déclenchent l'alarme.

Sonic : Qu'es qui se passe c'est quoi cette alarme ?

Tails : C'est ma machine elle à du détecter un pic d'énergie du Chaos.

Sonic : Allons voir ou il s'est !

Sonic et Tails se précipita dans le laboratoire pour savoir d'ou provenais ce pic d'énergie.

Tails : Mum se pic provient du coté sud de la ville.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas chez Amy... Mais sa dois être ce type qui vie chez elle !

Tails : Il n'y à qu'un moyen de le savoir c'est d'aller voir sur place.

Sonic : Oui j'y vais tout de suite tient moi au courant par téléphone s'il y a du nouveau.

Tails : Très bien sois prudent.

Sonic sortie à toute vitesse de chez lui sous le regard de Shadow qui observer la maison depuis le haut d'un arbre. Tout se passer comme prévue. Shadow était plutôt amuser de la situation il prit son téléphone pour contacter Amy pour la prévenir de l'arriver de Sonic.

Shadow : Amy tu me reçoit ?

Amy : Oui très bien alors sa à marcher ?

Shadow : Oui il à mordu à l'appât il ne reste plus qu'a détourner l'attention de Tails pour détruire sa machine.

Amy : Attend encore un peu j'ai envie de faire courir Sonic dans tout les sens. Et comme sa Tails sera convaincu que sa machine avait un défaut.

Shadow : Très bien je te laisse t'amuser un peu mais n'abuse pas trop du Chaos Control.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas. Tu peu aussi le faire sa va encore plus les embrouillés.

Shadow : Pourquoi pas j'aime bien l'idée de faire tourné en rond cette idiot.

A son tour Shadow disparue avec son Chaos Control pour affoler un peu plus la machine de Tails.

Tails surprit : Mais qu'es qui se passe ? Sonic tu m'entent ?

Sonic : Oui très bien je suis presque arrivée sur place.

Tails : Sonic j'ai un autre pic d'énergie à l'opposer de ta position.

Sonic : Quoi ? Ou sa ?

Tails : Je t'envois les cordonnés.

Sonic : D'accord je vais voir là-bas !

Pendant près d'une heure Shadow et Amy s'amusée à faire courir Sonic à travers toute la ville. Ils le fessaient passer par tous les endroits possibles même par l'eau que Sonic détester tellement. Mais ils devaient arrêter ce petit jeu du chat et de la souri.

Shadow : Amy je vais m'occuper de la machine maintenant tu as asses abuser du Chaos Control va te reposer je m'occupe du reste.

Amy : Oui tu as raison je commence à fatigue. Fait bien attention il y a des caméras de surveillance dans leur maison.

Shadow : Merci pour l'information je vais être prudent. On se revoie à la maison.

Amy : Sa marche.

Shadow se dirigea vers la maison de Tails plus précisément vers l'arriver électrique de la maison. Shadow posa sa main sur un boitier pour y produire une surtension électrique grâce à ses pouvoirs pour couper quelque minute l'électricité de la maison. La plupart des maisons avais une alimentions qui utiliser en partie du Chaos Drive comme source d'énergie. Cette énergie était plus propre et puissante que les énergies traditionnelles, c'était le professeur Gérald qui en était à l'origine. Au bout de quelque seconde la maison fut plongé dans le noir complet.

Tails : Merde pas maintenant !

Sonic : Qu'es qu'il y a Tails tu as du nouveau ?

Tails : Non il y a eu une coupure de courant dans la maison je dois relancer le disjoncteur.

Sonic : Encore ? Il faudra un jour que tu arrêtes de faire sauter les plombs avec tes inventions.

Tails : Je n'y peux rien je dois faire avec notre petite alimentation. La ville devrait nous donner accès à un plus grand réseau électrique. Je reviens tout de suite.

Tails sotie de son laboratoire pour inspecter le conteur électrique pour relancer le courant. Shadow profita de cette occasion pour s'introduire dans la maison pour aller dans le laboratoire. Shadow observa la machine de Tails. Elle utiliser une Chaos Émeraude verte pour localiser l'énergie du chaos. Shadow était tenté de la prendre mais il voulait que son sabotage ressemble à un accident pour éviter d'autre ennuie à Amy. Il posa donc sa main sur la machine et produit une forte énergie du Chaos pour la faire griller et qu'elle soit inutilisable avant un bon moment. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde avant que la machine ne dégât une fumée noir. C'était suffisent si Shadow insister plus il risquer de la faire exploser avec toute la maison. Il disparue de la pièce grâce à son Chaos Control avant le retour de Tails.

Après quelque minute Tails retourna dans son laboratoire pour reprendre la traque. C'est la qu'il vis la fumée noir dégager de sa machine prête à prendre feu.

Tails : Ce n'est pas vrais !

Sonic : Tails ? Il y a un problème ?

Tails : Oui la machine à surchauffer elle ne marche plus. Je ne peu plus voir les pics d'énergie.

Sonic : Quoi ?! Non j'était sur le point de trouver la source de cette énergie.

Tails : Je sais mais je ne peu rien faire maintenant tu ferais mieux de rentré.

Sonic déçu : Ok... j'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

De retour chez Amy les deux colocataires étaient rentées de leurs petites missions de sabotage.

Amy : Alors ?

Shadow : Eh bien la machine de Tails n'est pas prête de nous causer de problème avant un bon moment.

Amy : Génial on va enfin être tranquille.

Shadow : Tu sais bien que non. Sonic n'abandonnera pas il va revenir j'en suis sur.

Amy : Ouais... je le sais mais j'ai quand même bien apprécié de le faire courir dans toute la ville.

Shadow : Je dois avouer que sa ma bien amusé aussi.

Amy : Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'amuser autrement quand frappent quelqu'un.

Shadow : M'en prendre à Sonic et l'une de m'est rare distraction.

Amy: Je m'en douté un peu. Je vais devoir partir maintenant.

Shadow : Tu pars ?

Amy : Oui je travail jusqu'à 17 heure au centre ville dans un petit magasin de vente de pâtisserie. Depuis que j'ai était virais des combattants de la liberté je ne perçois plus de subvention de l'état j'ai donc dû trouver un emploi.

Shadow : Tu sais si se n'est qu'une question d'argent se n'est pas un problème le GUN me paye bien je peu largement t'aidé.

Amy : Non ce n'est pas la peine je te jure tu n'as pas besoin de dépenser tout ton argent.

Shadow en soupirant : Amy... tu oublies que je vie aussi ici maintenant. Je veux aussi payer ma part du foyer de toute façon je n'utilise presque jamais mon argent autan qu'il serve un peu.

Amy : Si tu insiste mais si j'ai prit cette emplois c'est aussi pour m'occuper. Je ne compte pas jouer le rôle de la femme au foyer qui ne fait que à manger et le ménage.

Shadow : Je n'en n'attendais pas moins. Je veux juste payer ma part.

Amy : Merci je te laisse on se revoit ce soir.

Shadow : Oui sois prudent on ne sait pas comment va réagir Sonic.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas il n'a aucune preuve que c'est nous.

Shadow : Oui mais Sonic me semble un peu paranoïaque en ce moment. Il peut devenir dangereux. Reste sur tes garde si il y a un problème prévient moi.

Amy : Tu t'inquiète trop il va finir pas abandonner sa théorie absurde. Ah avant de partir j'ai profité de notre petite aventure pour acheter des rideaux tu pourras les mètres aux fenêtres histoire que Sonic ne voit plus à l'intérieur de la maison.

Shadow : D'accord je le ferais.

Amy : Merci à ce soir. Je t'avais aussi fait un double des clés hier il son sur la table du salon.

Amy quitta sa maison en direction du centre ville pour aller travailler. Shadow de son coté commença par mettre les rideaux que Amy lui à donner sur toute les fenêtres. Il finie par se mettre devant la télévision à la recherche d'un film à regarder.

* * *

Du coté de chez Tails et Sonic venais de rentré fatiguer et énerver d'avoir couru en rond sans avoir put trouver ce qu'il chercher.

Sonic : Tails que c'est t'il passer ici ?

Tails : Ma machine n'a pas tenu elle à surchauffer. Elle ne devait pas être au point finalement. Après tout elle n'a pas arrêté de signaler des pics d'énergie dans tous les coins de la ville. Je vais devoir encore y travailler. Tu n'as rien vue de bizarre à l'endroit où il y avait les pics ?

Sonic : Non rien il n'y avait personne.

Tails : Je vois ...

Sonic : Puisque que ta machine à lâcher je retourne voir se que fait Amy chez elle.

Tails : Attend Sonic je ne crois pas que se sois une bonne idée.

Sonic : Pourquoi il faut bien qu'on découvre se qui se passe chez elle !

Tails hésitant : Ecoute Sonic tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin dans cette histoire...?

Sonic : De quoi tu parle ta machine avait bien détecter quelque chose chez elle non ?!

Tails : Oui mais tu as bien vue qu'elle ne marcher pas. C'était juste une coïncidence.

Sonic : Tu oublies que j'ai entendue Amy parler d'un type qu'elle hébergé qui à un lien avec Eggman. Il y a aussi se sac avec du sang dedans ! Réfléchie depuis son retour Amy à un comportement très suspect et elle a des raisons de chercher à me nuire.

Tails : Sonic tu as très bien put mal entendre sa conversation. Et Amy à bien le droit d'avoir un amie qui vie chez elle. Et pour le sac elle à très bien put se blesser pendant son absence. Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux de la personne qu'elle héberge ?

Sonic vexer en quittant la maison : Je vois tu ne me crois pas... Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison ! En découvrant qui est cette personne même si je dois le faire sans ton aide !

Tails : Sonic revient !

Sonic sortie de chez lui à plaine vitesse droit vers chez Amy pour une raison qui lui échapper il était en colère mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

* * *

Quand il était arrivé chez Amy il remarqua que toute les fenêtres avait des rideaux l'empêchent de voir à l'intérieur.

Sonic : Merde ! Ils sont bien prévue le coup ! Je ne peu plus rien voir !

Sonic s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine par la qu'elle il était déjà rentré avant mais elle était en bascule il ne pouvait rentrer à l'intérieur cette fois. Il pouvait seulement entendre la télévision qui était allumée dans le salon. Sonic retourna à l'entrée pour frapper à la porte.

Sonic : Amy ! Je sais que tu es l'on doit parler ! Ouvre la porte !

Sonic continua à frapper à la porte pendant plus de dix minute sans s'arrêté. Shadow qui était coucher sur le canapé était agacer par le bruit que Sonic produises en frappant à la porte. Il savait que Sonic reviendrait mais pas aussi vite et de façon aussi directe.

Shadow agacer : Ce Faker ne peut pas laisser tomber ! Je jure je vais finir par m'occuper de lui moi même !

Shadow coupa la télé pour monté dans sa chambre pour ne plus entendre le boucan de Sonic qui continuer à frapper à la porte. Après de long minute Sonic finie par abandonnai et repartie se cacher en face de la maison.

Sonic agacer : Je jure je vais finir par défoncer cette porte !

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée Amy venais de rentré de son travail avec qu'elles que gâteau en main. Quand elle rentra elle n'avait pas remarqué Sonic qui l'espionner toujours devant chez elle.

Amy : Je suis rentré ! Tu es la ?

Shadow : Oui je suis en haut j'arrive.

Shadow descendit dans le salon une fois qu'il et bien vérifier que Amy avait bien fermer la porte. Il savait très bien que Sonic était là à les observes en attendant une occasion de découvrir sa présence ici. Shadow commencé vraiment en avoir assez de Sonic et voulais régler cette histoire pour de bon.

Shadow : Comment c'était au travail ?

Amy : Épuisant j'aurais pas dû utiliser autan le Chaos Control ce matin. Et toi tu ne tes pas trop ennuies ?

Shadow agacer : Non tout aller bien jusqu'à qu'un rat bleu vienne taper à la porte pendant des heures...

Amy : Sonic ? Il n'a pas abandonnais ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il peu pas me laisser tranquille !

Shadow : Je pense qu'il n'accepte pas que tu es réussi à tourner la page. Il est temps de dire la vérité...

Amy : Tu es sur de toi ?

Shadow : Oui je ne supporte plus de me cacher...chez moi. Et au moins je pourrais m'occuper de lui s'il vient gâcher mon après midi à nouveau. Mais si je fais sa tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Jamais les habitants n'accepterons ma présence ici. Tu risque d'être rejeter comme je le suis...

Amy : Sa mes bien égale de ce qu'il pense ! Que ce soit Sonic ou non j'ai le droit d'être avec qui je veux ! Je ne veux pas que tu vives enfermé ici par peur que j'ai des problèmes.

Shadow intriguer : D'être avec qui tu veux ?

Amy : Je voulais dire d'héberger qui je veux ... Je vais aller voir Tails et Sonic pour leurs en parler et lui demandais de nous laisser tranquille.

Shadow : Très bien mais en attendant je vais faire quelque chose qui me démange depuis un moment.

Amy : Hein ?

Shadow disparue dans un flash vert sous les yeux de Amy qui ne savait pas se qu'il avait en tête.

Dehors Sonic était toujours cacher dans un buisson dans le noir complet il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui par derrière. Shadow n'était plus qu'a qu'elle que mètre derrière lui. Sonic lui vit Amy sortir de sa maison entrain de chercher quelque chose.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'elle fait ?

Sonic fini par entendre un bruit provenant de derrière lui.

Sonic : Qui est la ?!

Aucune raiponce de Shadow qui continuer juste à tourner autour de Sonic dans un noir complet. Sonic lui ne voyer rien devant lui à la différence de Shadow qui pouvait très bien le voir dans le noir, un de ces avantages d'avoir était crée.

Sonic : Tu es celui qui était chez Amy ?! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu vas regretter d'être venue ici ! Je vais te faire dégager de mon territoire ! Montre-toi si tu l'ose !

Soudain Sonic reçue un voilent coup à l'arrière de sa tête suivie de plusieurs coup ultra rapide. En quelque seconde il s'écroula au sol avant d'avoir pu répliquer à son agresseur. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voire c'était une forme sombre qui s'approcher de lui avec des yeux qui briller dans le noir et un léger son.

Shadow : Tu n'es pas capable de me faire dégager d'ici faker.

Sonic avait perdu connaissance sous les yeux satisfait de Shadow qui en avait rêvé toute la journée. Il finit par rejoindre Amy avec Sonic sur son épaule qui ne bouger plus.

Amy : Tu ne la quand même pas tué ?

Shadow : Non mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je vais le déposer devant chez lui pour que ses amis s'occupent de lui.

Amy : Tu à bien conscient que sa ne va pas arranger les choses ?

Shadow : Oui mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Il finira bien par comprendre qu'espionner les gens et quelque chose de risquer.

Amy : Tu n'as pas tort. Je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas que tu sois fait ça.

Shadow : Si tu le souhaite la prochaine fois je te laisse le plaisir de le faire.

Amy : Pourquoi pas. Je vais faire à manger pendant que tu le dépose chez lui.

Shadow : Ça ne sera pas long.

Shadow se téléporta devant chez Sonic et le déposa à la porte de sa maison avant de sonner à la porte. Sally ouvrit la porte rapidement et poussa un crie de terreur à la vue de Sonic écrouler au sol. Tails se précipita sur Sonic pour le prendre dans ces bras et le ramener à l'intérieure. Quand Sally leva la tête elle aperçut le dos de celui qui avait amener Sonic. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voire c'est qu'il ressembler à un hérisson avec des yeux qui briller dans le noir.

* * *

Amy avait commencé à préparais le repas quand Shadow était de retour.

Amy : Alors tu la bien déposer chez lui ?

Shadow : Oui Tails et une fille s'occupe de lui.

Amy : Oh Sally est encore la...

Shadow : C'est donc elle Sally.

Amy : Une jeune fille écureuil qui se croit irrésistible ? Toujours entrait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est la plus gentille fille au monde sans défaut ? Alors oui c'est elle.

Shadow : Je ne peux pas dire si elle est sans défaut mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle et doué pour pousser des cries de terreur. Elle à hurler à la mort quand elle à vue Sonic au sol.

Amy en rigolant : J'aurais bien voulu voir sa.

Shadow en poussent un léger rire : C'est vrai que c'était drôle à voir.

Amy souriant : Eh bien Shadow je crois que c'est la première fois que je tentant faire un vrai rire. Tu t'es vraiment bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

Shadow : Je dois bien avouer que cette journée était plutôt distrayante.

Amy un peu inquiète : Ouais c'est vrai... j'espère que sa va durée...

Shadow : De quoi as tu peur ?

Amy : Hein ? Euh eh bien quand Sonic apprendra tout sa je doute qu'il appréciera se qu'on à fait. J'ai peur qu'il continue de s'en prendre à nous.

Shadow : Dans se cas je ferais de sa vie un vrais enfer.

Amy : Oui mais il reste quand même un héros. Le monde a besoin de lui.

Shadow : Ne pense plus à sa Amy. Profitons de l'instant présent.

Amy : Oui tu as raison je vais pas laisser Sonic ruiner éternellement ma vie.

Shadow : Bien dit. Bon ou en est se repas ?

Amy : Ça avance bien.

Shadow : Laisse-moi t'aidé.

Amy et Shadow on passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Tous les deux étaient devenus très complice maintenant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Shadow avait un sourire sur le visage sans chercher à le dissimuler.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin chez Tails et Sonic

Sonic commencer à reprendre connaissance après son agréation de la veille. Tails et Sally avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit après avoir soigné ces blessures.

Sonic grogui : Mmm ma tête... ou je suis ?

Tails : Reste couché tu es à la maison. On t'a trouver à l'entré au sol couver de blessure. Que c'est il passé ?

Sonic en tenant sa tête : Aie... Je me souviens que j'étais devant chez Amy et ... quelqu'un ma attaquer par derrière...

Tails : Tu ne la pas vue ?

Sonic : Non il fessait trop noir... mais je suis sur que c'est se type qui et chez Amy qui ma fait sa ! Il va me le payer !

Tails : Calme toi tu n'es pas en état d'aller te battre. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les espionnés.

Sally perdu : Attendais une minute cette folle héberge celui qui a tenté de tué mon Sonic ?! Je jure que je vais la tuée de mes propres mains !

Tails : Calme toi Sally on ne sait même pas qui à agresser Sonic et pourquoi il la fait. En plus je doute qu'il voulait le tué sinon il ne l'aurait pas déposé ici.

Sonic : On ma déposer ici ?

Sally : Oui quand j'ai ouvert la porte j'ai vue quelqu'un qui s'éloigner de toi.

Sonic : Tu as vue à quoi il ressembler ?!

Au moment ou Sally s'apprêter à décrire son agresseur elle fut interrompue par une intruse qui se tenait prêt d'eux.

Rouge : Eh bien quelle agitation ici de si bon matin.

Tails : Rouge comment es tu entré ?

Rouge : Par la porte elle n'était pas fermer à clé et je vous et entendu crier. Que ce passe t'il ici Eggman à finalement décider de ce montré ?

Tails : Non rien depuis des mois. Mais qu'es qui t'amener ici Rouge tu n'étais pas sur Angel Island ?

Rouge : Oui mais je mène une petit enquête dans le secteur. Alors dit moi si ce n'est pas Eggman qui à mit Sonic dans cette état qui s'était ?

Tails : Eh bien on ne sait pas vraiment...

Sonic : Je te l'ai dit c'est ce mec qui est chez Amy !

Tails : Sonic tu n'as aucun preuve de se que tu dis. On ne sais même pas à quoi ressembler ton agresseur. A cause de la nuit je ne l'ai pas bien vue.

Sally : Moi aussi mais il avait des yeux qui briller dans le noir ! Et il ressembler un peu à un hérisson ou a un porc-épic... on aurait dit un monstre !

Rouge très intriguer : Tu as bien dit que ces yeux briller dans le noir ?

Sonic : Oui quand il ma attaquer je l'ai aussi vue. Et une des nuits ou j'observai l'intérieur de la maison d'Amy j'ai aussi vue quelqu'un avec des yeux qui briller dans le noir.

Rouge intriguer : Et vous dite qu'il est chez Amy ? Il c'est passé autre chose d'inhabituel ici dernièrement ?

Sonic : Oui depuis le retour de Amy cette semaine la machine de Tails à enregistrai des pic d'activité d'énergie du Chaos chez elle. Et quand je suis allé voir Amy elle ma attaquer avec une force incroyable. Elle n'est plus du tout la même depuis sa disparition. C'est comme si c'était une autre personne...

Tails outrai : Ne dit pas sa je l'ai vue. C'est vrai qu'elle a un peu changer mes elle reste la même. Et en plus ma machine ne marcher pas tu la bien vue elle à donner des positions au hasard.

Sonic : Tu ne la pas vue quand je suis allé la voir elle avait un regard froid et sans émotion. On aurait dit un tueur en série.

Rouge : Je vois... c'est vraiment très intéressé tout ça... Je vais vous laisser à vos affaire j'ai mon enquête à continuer. A la prochaine les garçons.

Tails : D'accord à bientôt Rouge.

Sonic : Je me demande sur quoi elle enquête ?

Sally : Ne t'en préoccupe pas pour le moment repose toi après on ira tousse trouver celui qui ta fait sa.

Sonic : Non ils sont trop dangereux je vais m'en occuper moi même.

Tails : Sonic tu devrais au moins attendre que tu sois remit.

Sonic : Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je vais aller un peu en ville pour l'instant je sais que Amy à un travail la-bas. Pour l'instant je vais garder mes distances de chez elle.

Tails : Tu ne devrais pas faire sa...

Sonic : Je dois savoir se qui se passe Tails. Si il y a quelqu'un de dangereux ici c'est ma mission de le combattre même si Amy le protège...

Sonic quitta sa maison quelque minute plus tard en direction du magasin ou travailler Amy. Malgré ses blessures Sonic voulais continuer son enquête jusqu'au bout...

* * *

Du côté de chez Amy et Shadow.

Amy partait pour son travail après avoir pris le petit déjeuner. Elle était très fatiguée de sa journée de hier. Elle n'avait jamais autant utilisé le Chaos Control avant cela et sa l'avait beaucoup diminué. Étonnamment Shadow dormes toujours dans sa chambre lui et Amy était resté debout très tard hier soir ensemble.

Une heure plus tard Shadow finie par se réveiller lentement de son doux sommeil, depuis qu'il était ici ses nuits était devenue plus agréable que jamais. Il ne fessait presque plus de cauchemar et dormes plus que ce qui lui était simplement nécessaire. Après dix minutes à rester dans son lit Shadow finie par se lever pour aller manger ce que Amy avait préparait. Dès qu'il était arriver dans le salon il fut surpris par une voix familière provenant du salon derrière lui.

Rouge : Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver la mon beau prince noir aussi vite. Bien dormis ?

Shadow surprit : Rouge ?! Qu'es que tu fais la ?!

Rouge : Eh bien je me demandais ce que tu me cacher alors je suis venus voir ou tu étais.

Shadow : Et comment ma tu trouver ?

Rouge : J'ai tracé ton dernier signal qui provenais de cette zone. Et je suis passé chez Sonic ce matin pour voir s'il t'avait vue. Mais j'ai trouvé un Sonic couvert de blessure qui avait était agresser la nuit dernière par une personne qui était chez Amy.

Shadow : Et tu as toute de suite penser à moi alors ?

Rouge : Seulement quand ils m'ont dit que celui qui l'avait attaqué était un monstre qui ressembler à un hérisson avec des yeux qui briller dans le noir. En plus ils avaient relevé des pics d'énergie du chaos dans le secteur. A ma connaissance tu es le seul dans ce monde à rassembler toute c'est caractéristique.

Shadow : Je vois... Bon tu es satisfait maintenant que tu ma retrouver ?

Rouge : Oui même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es chez Amy.

Shadow irriter : Je vie ici voila tout.

Rouge très surpris : Quoi tu vie avec Amy Rose ?! Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien pourquoi tu vivrais avec la plus grand fan girl de Sonic au monde ?

Shadow énerver : Je vie ici parce que je l'ai décider ! Et Amy n'est pas une fan girl de Sonic ! Du moins elle ne les plus...

Rouge : How calme Shadow je voulais juste comprendre ce qui t'arriver. Depuis notre dernière mission tu m'inquiète beaucoup. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

Shadow en soupirant : C'est compliquer Rouge ...

Rouge : Aller tu sais que tu peu me faire confiance je veux juste t'aidé. Es que sa à avoir avec ta disparition pendant plusieurs mois ?

Shadow : Sa à commencer un peu avant... après notre mission il y a quatre mois je suis venu par hasard dans ce jardin pour me régénérais. Amy ma trouver et à voulu me soigner pendant que je dormais. Quand je me suis réveiller elle ma demandais pourquoi je dormais dehors en plaine hiver. J'ai fini par lui expliquer ma situation et elle ma proposer de vivre ici.

Rouge étonner : Et tu as accepté ?

Shadow : Non j'ai d'abord refusé mais il y avait une tempête ce jours la. J'ai donc finie par accepter de rester quelque temps ici jusqu'à que cette abrutie de Faker ne la...

Rouge pensif : Une tempête ? Oh je m'en souviens c'était le soir de noël. C'est vrai Amy était venu malgré cette tempête.

Shadow : C'était moi. Je l'ai déposé avec mon Chaos Control...

Rouge : Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui c'était passer cette nuit. Sonic nous a dit qu'Amy était partie et qu'elle ne voulait plus nous revoir.

Shadow en serrant les dents : C'était un mensonge... Sonic la chassé si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé à temps dans la forêt en pleine tempête elle serait... morte cette nuit la...

Rouge : Mais pourquoi Sonic aurais fait sa ?

Shadow : C'est à cause de cette Sally. Elle a tendu un piège à Amy pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle à fait une mise en scène pour faire croire à Sonic que Amy avait tenté de la tuée. Et cet abruti la chassé en la menacent de la tuée si elle revenait ou si elle reprenait contact avec vous.

Rouge : Je le savais que cette fille tramé quelque chose ! Mais qu'as tu fais avec Amy pendant tout ce temps ?

Shadow en fermant les yeux : Je l'ai ... entraîner.

Rouge : Quoi ?! Toi entraîner quelqu'un non tu plaisant la ?

Shadow grognant un peu : J'ai l'aire de plaisanter ?!

Rouge : Non. En même temps tu ne plaisante presque jamais. Et elle à tenu quatre mois entier avec toi sans mourir. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'impressionne.

Shadow : Oui même moi je n'y croyais pas, elle à était... impressionnante. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je passerais un si bon moment avec elle ...

Rouge en taquinant : Shadow dit moi tu as des sentiments pour Amy ?

Shadow très gêner : Quoi non pas du tout !

Rouge : How tu es vraiment un très mauvais menteur. Je te connais asses pour le voir. Toute c'est questions que tu ma poser sur ce qu'on ressent quand on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup. C'était pour sa non ?

Shadow : Ecoute Rouge même si j'éprouver vraiment quelque chose pour elle on ne pourra jamais rien vivre de tel ...

Rouge : Mais pourquoi ?!

Shadow : Tu sais pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais rien vivre de tel c'est trop dangereux ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! Je veux juste vivre une vie paisible ici quand je ne suis pas en mission.

Rouge triste : Tu continu toujours t'enchaîner dans ton passé... Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux. Il y a rien qui t'interdit d'être avec quelqu'un.

Shadow : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peu pas être avec elle... je ne veux plus revivre tout sa...

Rouge : Je comprends mais ce n'est pas juste pour Amy... tu as pensé si jamais elle avait aussi des sentiments pour toi. Si tu la laisse dans le doute comme sa tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Sonic.

Shadow vexer : Quoi !

Rouge : Ne le prend pas mal mais tu te dois d'être honnête avec toi même et avec elle. Prend au moins le temps dit réfléchir. Tu ne penses pas que Maria et le professeur aurai voulu que tu sois heureux ?

Shadow : Même si c'était vrai jamais les habitants de ce fichu monde ne me laisserons vivre une vie paisible avec elle ! Ils m'ont déjà pris tout ceux au qu'elle je tenais une fois ! Et ils recommenceront et cette fois c'est Amy qui en subira les conséquences !

Rouge : Mais cette fois c'est différent tu n'es pas seul on sera là pour t'aider ! Arrête de toujours vouloir tout supporter seul on est une équipe !

Shadow ne savait plus quoi répondre il savait que Rouge avait raison il était injuste de cacher ses sentiments envers Amy.

Shadow hésitant : Rouge... tu as bien vue comment les choses se sont passer quand je vivais chez toi et que tes voisins penser qu'on était ensemble... Je ne veux pas infliger sa à Amy...

Rouge : Tu te cherches des excuses. Si Amy à tenue quatre mois avec toi, et qu'elle te laisse encore vivre ici c'est qu'elle doit être aussi têtu que toi. Je doute qu'elle soit du genre à se préoccupe autan des opinions des autres. Si tu tient réellement à elle explique lui au moins ton point de vue.

Shadow agacer : Grrr très bien je vais en parler avec elle. Je lui dirais pourquoi sa ne peu pas marcher entre nous.

Rouge satisfait : C'est déjà sa mais tu devrais vous laissez une chance.

Shadow triste : C'est impossible...

Rouge en soupirant : Tu es tellement borné...mais c'est un début. Par contre fait attention à Sonic il n'a pas du tout apprécié ce que tu lui à fait.

Shadow : Il n'a qu'à revenir le résultat sera le même.

Rouge : Oui mais reste prudent. D'ailleurs Amy n'est pas ici ? Sonic sembler aussi être en colère contre elle.

Shadow : Elle travaille dans un magasin de pâtisserie en ville.

Rouge souriant : Sa lui va bien d'être au milieu de gâteau. Je repasserais vous voire bientôt. Ne gâche pas ta chance.

Après avoir finie leurs conversation Rouge partie de la maison en direction du centre ville. Shadow lui était en pleine réflexion sur ce que Rouge lui avait dit. Es qu'il devait laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer au final ? Shadow savait très bien que cela le conduirait forcément à une catastrophe.

* * *

Un peu plus tard du côté d'Amy.

Amy était en service depuis quelques heures maintenant malgré sa grande fatigue. Elle était entrain de mettre en place de nouveaux produits quand une cliente entra dans le magasin. Amy lui tourner le dos occuper à rassembler les produits à mettre en rayon.

Amy : Bienvenu que puis-je pour vous ?

Rouge : Eh bien je voudrais une éclaire a la vanille.

Amy : Oui. Ce sera tout ?

Rouge souriant : Non j'aimerais vous posez quelque question.

Amy : Hein ?

Amy se retourna pour voir Rouge qui était devant elle avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Amy : Rouge sa fait tellement longtemps.

Rouge : Oui sa fais depuis noël. Mais dit moi tu as vraiment beaucoup changé depuis et en bien. Je vais avoir de la concurrence maintenant. Heureusement que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

Amy rigolant : Ne dit pas sa je suis loin d'être aussi belle que toi.

Rouge : Ne dit pas sa tu es vraiment devenu magnifique. On dirait que notre cher hérisson noir et vraiment un bon formateur au final.

Amy très gêner : Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...

Rouge en souriant : Eh bien moi qui trouver que Shadow était un mauvais menteur. Mais tu es encore pire que lui. On peu parler toute les deux ? C'est importent.

Amy : Oui bien sur je finie bientôt mon service. Je peu te rejoindre au bar restaurant qui est juste en face.

Rouge : D'accord je t'y attends.

Bien avant l'arrivée de Rouge, Sonic était déjà venu dans la rue pour commencer sa surveillance d'Amy. Sonic avait vue Rouge entré dans le magasin ou travailler Amy pour finir par se diriger dans le bar restaurant ou il s'était posté pour attendre que Amy rentre chez elle.

Sonic penser : Rouge ? Pourquoi elle est là ? Je croyais quelle mener une enquête... Es qu'elle attend Amy ?

* * *

Après un petit moment Amy finie par arriver dans le bar restaurant pour y rejoindre Rouge. Aucune des deux n'avait remarqué la présence de Sonic qui s'était caché sur le siège derrière elle dissimuler par le dossier du fauteuil qui était très haut. Mais malgré qu'il soit juste à côté d'elles il ne pouvait pas très bien les entendre à cause du bruit présent dans la salle.

Amy : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

Rouge : Ce n'est rien pour cette affaire je peu bien attendre. Alors dit moi comment sa ce passe avec ton beau prince ténébreux ?

Sonic penser : Quoi ?! Son prince ?

Amy : Je ne crois pas qu'on peu parler de prince. Mais oui sa ce passe bien.

Rouge : Tu sais je suis assez surpris d'avoir apprit que tu l'héberger chez toi.

Amy : Oui c'est une longue histoire...

Rouge : Je sais il m'en à déjà un peu parler avant que je ne vienne ici. Il m'a raconté ce qui c'est passer le soir de noël. Le piège de Sally pour t'écarté de Sonic. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Amy : Oui j'avais tout perdu si il n'avait pas était la je serais morte cette nuit. Il ma retrouver en pleine tempête et ma ramener chez moi.

Rouge en souriant : Et après sa vous avez disparut ensemble pendant quatre mois ...

Amy : Je lui avais demandais de me former pour que je puisse reprendre ma place ici sans à avoir peur de Sonic.

Rouge en souriant : Sa fait donc plus de quatre moi que vous vivez ensemble alors ? Comme un couple ?

Amy en rougissant : Hein ?! Oui mais on ne peut pas parler de couple... Je ne pense pas qu'il à se genre de sentiments pour moi...

Rouge en souriant : Je n'en suis pas si sur. Quand j'en et parler avec lui il ma parut évident que tu ne le laissé pas indifférant.

Amy : Tu en es sur ? Mais quand je l'ai embrasé il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien...

Rouge et dans les pensé de Sonic : Quoi vous êtes embraser ?!

Amy très gêner : Euh... oui deux fois pour être précise...

Rouge souriant : Eh bien je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme sa depuis un moment... Ecoute Amy si tu veux vraiment qu'il y et quelque chose entre vous tu vas devoir t'accrocher. Tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus facile au monde. Tu connais un peu son histoire il me semble. Il a subi de gros traumatise par le passé. Et depuis il à peur d'établir des liens avec d'autre personne par peur de les perdre ou de leurs faire du mal. Tu vas devoir passé au-dessus de sa. Il ne sera pas facile de briser ces barrières.

Amy : Je sais qu'il à beaucoup souffert et qu'il souffre encore aujourd'hui. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Tu penses vraiment qu'il m'apprécie ?

Rouge : Oui. Il est complètement perdu, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui. Mais laisse moi te prévenir si jamais tu lui fais du mal tu auras affaire à moi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas Rouge je ne voudrais jamais lui faire de mal.

Rouge avec un regard menacent : Tu as intérêt il reste mon partenaire et je ne veux pas qu'il est le cœur briser.

Amy : Je te promets que je veillerais sur lui.

Rouge : Tu es peut-être bien celle qui arrivera à guérie les blessures de son cœur.

Amy : De quoi tu parle c'est toi qui là le plus aidé.

Rouge : Oui mais il reste encore renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne s'est jamais complètement libéré de son passé. Et surtout tu vas devoir trouver la solution sur ce qu'il le bloc vraiment...

Amy : Ce qui le bloc vraiment ?

Rouge : Je pense qu'il est préférable que ce sois lui qui t'en parle.

Pendant une demi-heure Rouge et Amy parlé de divers sujets tout en buvant un verre avant de ce séparé. Amy se rentra directement vers chez elle. Elle ne savait comment dire ce qu'elle ressentait à Shadow. Sonic continuer de la suivre il n'avait pas pu entendre toute de la conversation entre Amy et Rouge. Mais il avait entendu le passage sur la soirée de noël, la formation, et surtout les deux baiser. Malgré lui il était fou de rage qu'Amy puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il finit par laisser sa surveillance de coté le temps de digérer ce qu'il avait entendue. Sonic s'était assied sur un banc dans un parc pour réfléchir.

Sonic penser : Pourquoi je suis comme sa ?! Qu'es que sa peu me faire si elle à embraser ce type... Merde... Je penser que je l'avais rayé de ma vie... Comment elle à put me remplacer aussi facilement... Je dois savoir qui et se mec et se qu'il lui à fait ! C'est se gag qui à changer Amy.

Tails au téléphone : Sonic tu m'entends ?

Sonic : Oui.

Tails : Ou es tu ? Ne me dit pas que tu es encore entrain de suivre Amy ?

Sonic : Si elle était avec Rouge je les ai entendus parler de ce type !

Tails agacer : Tu devrais arrêter Sonic laisse les tranquilles.

Sonic déterminer : Non je vais en finir maintenant !

Tails : Sonic !

Sonic coupa la communication avec Tails et ce dirigea vers chez Amy à toute vitesse. Amy quant à elle venais enfin de rentré dans sa maison après une dure journée de travail. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Shadow.

Amy un peu triste : Il est sorti ? Dommage je vouais vraiment lui parler...

Sonic : Tu veux parler de ton petit ami ?

Amy : Quoi ?!

Sonic était juste derrière Amy qui ne l'avait pas sentie approcher trop occuper à chercher Shadow. En une fraction de second Amy reçue un voilent choc à la tête la propulsant au sol.

Amy : Sonic pourquoi tu es chez moi !?

Sonic le regard noir : C'est évident j'en et assez de ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourie. Tu vas me dire qui est celui qui m'a agresser hier soir !

Amy : C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas passé tout ton temps à nous suivre et à frapper à la porte il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire sa !

Sonic : C'était bien lui alors. Je vais lui faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué quand il en à eu l'occasion.

Amy avec un léger sourire : Si tu crois que tu as une chance contre lui ? Tu ne m'as même pas battue. Alors contre lui...

Sonic : C'est un problème qui va vite être régler !

Sonic se lança droit vers Amy pour l'attaquer. Cette fois rien n'aller l'arrêter.


	14. Chapter 14

La journée commencer à se terminer doucement elle avait été calme et paisible pour Amy. Jusqu'à que le bruit du verre briser vienne mettre un terme à tout sa. Amy venait de traverser la porte en vitre qui mener à son jardin propulser par un Spin Dash de Sonic tout droit dans son ventre pour finir par s'écraser au sol. Sonic avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela, la colère l'aveugler malgré ses blessures de hier il arriver encore à combattre. De son côté Amy avait était prise par surprise elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence de la part du hérisson bleu. Elle se releva rapidement malgré une intense douleur ressentie dans son dos causé par plusieurs morceaux de verre planté dans sa peau. Elle devait l'admettre que cette fois il lui sera beaucoup plus difficile de combattre Sonic. Elle était toujours épuisée de sa série de Chaos Control de la veille. Sonic la rejoint dans le jardin avec un regard froid remplie de haine.

Sonic en continuant à attaquer : Alors ? On dirait qu'au final tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le prétendais. Il semble que ton petit amis ne vaux rien comme entraîneur. En même temps ce n'est qu'un enfoiré qui attaque les gens dans le noir par surprise.

Amy en colère : Ferme la tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu es complètement fou pourquoi tu continue à me poursuivre ?! Je te l'ai dit que je n'étais pas revenue pour me battre mais pour reprendre ma vie ! Tu ma toujours reprocher d'être une obséder mais tu es encore pire que moi ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille ?!

Sonic furieux : Tranquille ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?! J'ai tout de suite compris ce que tu avais en tête. Tu es revenue pour te venger ! Tenté de tuer Sally ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu as cherché un moyen de m'atteindre directement ! Alors tu t'es allié avec ce type qui est de mèche avec Eggman pour te venger !

Amy en colère : Tu te trompes je n'ai jamais voulu me venger !

Sonic furieux : J'en et assez de tes mensonges je vais en finir avec sa maintenant ! Tu vas me dire qui et ce gag et ou il est pour que je lui face la peau !

Sonic attaqua Amy avec un Spin Dash qu'Amy réussi d'éviter de justesse. Elle savait que le combat était inévitable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Shadow t'en qu'il ne s'était pas calmé.

Au même moment Shadow était couchait contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la forêt prêt du raccourcie qui mener à la maison. Il avait voulu s'isoler un peu dehors pour réfléchir à se que Rouge lui avait dit. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un Renard jaune qui se diriger vers chez lui à toute vitesse.

Shadow : Tails ? Pourquoi il va vers la maison ? Ne me dit pas que Sonic recommence son cirque ! Cette fois je vais l'envoyer dans un lit d'hôpital !

Shadow prit la même direction que Tails pour rentrais chez lui. De l'autre côté de la forêt le combat fessais rage entre Amy et Sonic. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner malgré leurs états. Ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de blessure sur tout le corps. Sonic produisait une pluie d'Homing attaque contre Amy qu'elle para grâce à son marteau. Au moment précis ou Sonic stoppa son attaque pour reprend de l'éland il fut frappé par le marteau d'Amy qui le propulsa au sol, avant d'avoir le marteau contre sa gorge à nouveau pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Amy épuiser : Tu en... as eu assez ?

Sonic haletant : Tu rêve ...

Amy commença à appuies plus fort sur son marteau pour faire perdre connaissance à son adversaire quand un crie attira son attention.

Tails paniquer : Sonic, Amy arrêté de vous battre !

Amy surprit : Tails ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Tails paniquer : Je savais que Sonic était prêt à tout pour découvrir avec qui tu vivais. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai put pour le résonner. Je suis désolé que Sonic tes attaquer. Mais s'il te plait laisse Sonic tranquille.

Amy furieuse : Le laissé ?! C'est lui qui n'a pas arrêté de m'espionner et de m'attaquer ! Il m'a même fait passer à travers ma porte en vitre ! Depuis mon retour il n'a pas arrêt de tenté de ruiner ma vie encore une fois ! Il y a quatre mois il ma chassé de l'équipe et menacer de me tué ! A cause de lui j'ai eu le cœur brisé !

Tails choqué : Amy je suis désolé ont aurait dû être là au lieu de t'abandonner. Mais ce n'est pas en vous battant que ça va arranger les choses. Laisse-le partir on va tout arranger. Sonic n'est plus le même depuis quelque temps je t'en supplie laisse le !

Après un cour moment à réfléchir Amy retira son marteau du cou de Sonic pour se tourner vers Tails pour l'enlacer en remerciement de l'avoir arrêté. Mais au moment ou elle se s'approcha de Tails elle subit un Spin Dash droit dans son dos déjà meurtrie et s'écroula au sol sans pouvoir bougé.

Tails horrifier : Sonic !

Sonic : Bien joué Tails ! J'ai bien crue qu'elle aller m'avoir.

Tails furies : Sonic pourquoi tu as fait sa elle avait arrêté de combattre ?!

Sonic : Elle peut être mais pas moi. J'ai dit que j'allais mettre un terme à tout sa. Maintenant je vais la forcer à me dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

Sonic s'approcha lentement vers Amy qui tenté de se relever sans succès toussant un peu de sang. Au moment ou Sonic allé la saisir part l'arrière de la tête il fut repoussé en arrière par un Chaos Spear.

Sonic : Qu'es que c'était ?!

Shadow en furie : Toi ! J'aurais du te tué hier soir !

Shadow sortie de la forêt fou de rage contre Sonic à la vue de ce qu'il venait de faire à Amy.

Sonic surprit : Shadow ? Pourquoi diable es tu la ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires ?!

Shadow en grognant : Au si ! Tu viens d'agresser Amy chez nous sans raison ! Alors si c'est mon affaire ! Et tu vas regretter d'avoir fait sa !

Sonic : Chez nous ?! Alors... c'était toi ! C'est toi qui à tout provoquer !

Shadow : Je n'ai rien provoquer c'est toi qui en et le responsable !

Sonic furieux : Tu vas voir j'ai un conte à régler avec toi !

Sonic se précipita vers Shadow pour l'attaquer mais fut accueil par un coup de poing dans son estomac le fessant tomber devant Shadow. Sonic tenta de répliquer sans réussir à le touchait.

Shadow : Chaos control !

Shadow se téléporta à coté de Amy pour la déplacer doucement sur le coté pour qu'elle ne soit pas prit dans l'affrontement avenir. Le dos d'Amy était couvert de sang provenant des bouts de verre qui y était planté, l'attaque de Sonic les avait encore plus enfoncés dans sa peau. Malgré la douleur Amy tenté toujours de se relever.

Shadow avec une voie douce : Ne te force pas je vais régler tout sa.

Amy haletant : Non c'est mon combat ...

Shadow avec une voie douce : Non tu la déjà gagner. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il te prendrait en traite mais crois moi il va le regretter.

Amy haletant : S'il te plait ne le tue pas ...

Shadow avec une voie douce : Je vais essayer... repose toi maintenant je ne serais pas long.

Après avoir câliné le dessus de la tête d'Amy pour la réconforter. Shadow se tourna vers Sonic les yeux remplie de haine. Tails ce déplaça vers Amy pour voir l'étendue de ces blessure.

Tails en panique : Amy tu va bien ?!

Amy haletant : Je me suis déjà sentie mieux...

Tails : On doit faire quelque chose pour les arrêter sa va mal finir.

Amy : On ne peut pas les empêcher de se battre mais j'ai demandé à Shadow de ne pas tué Sonic.

Sonic et Shadow se fessais face chacun se regardait droit dans les yeux prêts à se sauté à la gorge. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre c'était leurs grognements.

Sonic : Alors faker on joue les chevaliers servent maintenant ?

Shadow en rage : Ferme la ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait.

Sonic : Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des autres ?

Shadow furieux : Sa ne te concerne pas !

Sonic : Si sa me concerne je vais te faire dégageai d'ici !

Shadow : Tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres à moi ou à Amy ! C'est toi qui va dégager de chez nous !

Sonic : Ce n'est pas chez toi et sa ne le sera jamais !

Shadow furieux : Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas chez moi ici !

Shadow et Sonic ce lancée l'un contre l'autre en utilisent un Spin Dash à toute vitesse. Sonic fut éjecter en arrière avant de se rétablir pour lancer une Homing attaque sur Shadow qui l'esquiva facilement. Shadow décrocha un Chaos Spear droit sur Sonic qui lui toucha le coté du bras provoquent une forte douleur à Sonic, qui était déjà bien mal au point de sa confrontation contre Amy, plus son agréation de la veille. Mais sa colère lui donner la force de continuer à se battre malgré ses blessures.

Le combat continua à faire rage entre les deux hérissons sous les yeux de Amy et Tails qui regarder le combat impuissant. Sonic tenait comme il pouvait mais Shadow avait largement l'avantage sur lui. Le hérisson bleu tenait à peine sur ses pieds et ne pouvait plus faire face aux assauts de Shadow qui le marteler de coup sur tout le corps. Sonic finie par s'écrouler au sol incapable de se relever à son tour lutant pour pouvoir respirer. Shadow le souleva du sol par la gorge l'empêchent de respirer il hésiter à l'achever ici et maintenant. Shadow fut interrompu par une vois le supplient de ne pas faire sa.

Amy : Arrête le combat Shadow ! Il ne peu plus combattre !

Shadow : Amy tu es sur de toi même après ce qu'il ta fait ?

Amy : Oui je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Même si c'est un idiot mais il reste un héro qui à sauver des milliers de vie dont la mienne. Il ne mérite pas d'être tué. S'il te plait laisse l'eu maintenant.

Shadow regarda Amy et Tails qui retenais leurs souffles en attendant de voir qu'elle serait sa décision alors qu'il tournait son regard sur Sonic qui ne bougé déjà plus.

Shadow en soupirant : Très bien comme tu voudra...

Shadow lança le corps inerte de Sonic vers Tails avant de s'approcher d'eux.

Shadow avec une vois sans émotion : Occupe-toi de cet idiot il devrait sans sortir je n'ai pas toucher de points vitaux...

Tails examinant Sonic : Il et trop blesser pour que je puisse le déplacer jusqu'à chez nous et je dois aussi m'occuper des blessures de Amy.

Shadow avec une vois sans émotion : Si c'est le seul problème je vais vous téléporter chez vous. Et pour Amy c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper.

Tails : C'est d'accord...

Amy en luttant contre la douleur : Tails... quand Sonic se réveillera prévient le... que je veux lui parler... s'il accepte de m'écouter sans que cela éclate en combat... Je veux régler tout sa...

Tails : Je lui dirais. Merci de pas l'avoir tué.

Amy en luttant contre la douleur : Ce n'est rien... Je suis désoler... que les choses et si mal tourner...

Tails : Non c'est aussi ma faute j'aurais du arrêter Sonic plutôt.

Shadow avec une vois sans émotion : Il faudrait mieux continuer cette conversation plus tard on doit s'occuper de leurs blessures.

Tails : Oui tu à raison.

Shadow avec une vois sans émotion : Bien allons s'y Chaos Control !

Sur c'est mots Shadow, Tails, et Sonic disparue dans un flash vert. Shadow téléporta les deux compagnons chez eux avant de disparaître immédiatement pour prendre soin d'Amy.

Amy n'avait pas bougé de sa position elle était adossée contre un arbre avec le dos ensanglanter recouvert de morceau de verre. Shadow réapparue devant elle avec un regard doux et rassurant sur le visage. Doucement il prit Amy dans ses bras en veillent bien à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

Shadow : Doucement Amy je vais m'occuper de toi sa va aller.

Amy luttant contre la douleur : Désoler pour tout sa... si j'avais su.

Shadow : Non tu n'y et pour rien c'est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas autant voulu garder ma présence ici secrète tout cela aurait put être évité...

Shadow porta Amy jusqu'au salon ou il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour chercher la trousse de soin. Il était de retour 5 petit minute avec tout se dont il avait besoin pour soigner Amy plus un de ces pyjama.

Shadow : Amy tu peu t'asseoir ?

Amy : Oui ...

Shadow gêner : Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir t'enlever le haut de tes vêtements pour te soigner...

Amy en souriant : Ne t'en fait pas je comprends... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la troisième fois...

Shadow en souriant : Oui mais d'habitude tu n'es pas réveillé... cela rend la situation plus... gênante.

Amy en serrant les dents : Je sais mais tu peu y aller sa ne me dérange pas... j'ai beaucoup trop mal pour faire la difficile.

Shadow : Si tu préfère je peux t'amener à l'hôpital. Il pourrait te retirait c'est morceaux de verre sans te faire trop de mal.

Amy : Non sa ira...

Shadow : Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop de mal.

Shadow déchira délicatement le haut de Amy dévoilent tout son corps meurtris. Amy tenais ses bras devant elle pour cacher le plus possible ses parti personnel. Shadow rester derrière elle et commença à retirer les morceaux de verre de son dos avec une petit pince d'infecter. A chaque bout de verre retirer Amy ressenti une grosse douleur et ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes face à la douleur. Au bout de 10 minutes de souffrance Shadow retira le dernier morceau de verre du corps d'Amy. Après avoir désinfecté l'ensemble des blessures Shadow recouvrit son corps de bandage pour arrêter les saignements et pour que les blessures ne s'infectent pas. Amy était soulagée que ce sois enfin terminer même si elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger, son dos lui fessais encore trop souffrir.

Shadow : Ne te force pas Amy reste coucher pour le moment je vais m'occuper du repas du soir.

Amy : Merci pour tout...

Shadow prépara le repas tout t'en gardent un œil sur Amy pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Après avoir finie de tout préparer il l'aida à manger pour éviter quel face trop d'efforts.

Shadow : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?

Amy : Non surtout pas. Si on y va ils voudront savoir se qui mes arriver. Je ne veux pas que Sonic et des ennuis.

Shadow : Si tu veux... Dans ce cas je vais te soulager moi-même.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Laisse-moi faire.

Shadow s'assied en face d'Amy la prenant contre lui en placent ces mains contre son dos délicatement.

Shadow : Chaos heal.

Alors que Amy commencer à rougir à causse du contacte très proche avec Shadow elle ressentie une douce chaleur sur son dos qui apaiser la douleur atroce qu'elle avait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voire c'était la forte lumière bleu que Shadow produise, un peu comme la fois ou il avait cuit la soupe en boite pendant la formation.

Amy : Qu'es que tu fais ? Ça fait tellement du bien...

Shadow : C'est un de mes pouvoirs... Je peu utiliser mon énergie du Chaos pour guérir les blessures.

Amy : Cela prouve bien que tu n'es pas une arme vivante comme les autres le pensent...

Shadow : Le GUN voulait que je sois une arme de destruction... Mais le professeur lui voulait que je sois un moyen de sauvé des vies surtout une en particulier... il m'a donc donné ce don. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à l'utiliser sûr quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Surtout qu'il demande un contacte physique assez proche.

Amy : Je vois merci de m'aidé.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien.

Après un long moment à rester enlacer Shadow finie par se retirais de Amy qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Shadow laissa Amy se reposer sur le canapé et décida de rester à coté d'elle le temps qu'elle reste endormie. Le cœur de Shadow battait fort à la vue d'Amy qui dormait paisiblement devant lui jusqu'à que le sommeille ne le gagne aussi.

* * *

Chez Sonic.

Tails avait soigné les blessures de Sonic qui dormait aussi dans son lit. Malgré la violence du combat la plupart des blessures de Sonic n'était pas très grave. Il s'était surtout écroulé à cause de l'épuisement cumuler des derniers jours. Au bout de quelque heures Sally finie par rentré de sa soirée. Elle avait fait la fête dans l'un des bars de la ville. Sally avait prévue de sortir avec Sonic mais avec son enquête sur Amy elle avait renoncé de sortir avec lui. Elle avait du mal à supporter le fait que Sonic ne penser plus qu'à Amy qu'à elle. En arrivent au salon elle tombât sur Tails qui sembler très fatiguer il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Sonic.

Sally furieuse : Je ne peux pas croire que Sonic se soit fait battre par ce gars !

Tails fatiguer : Tu sais Shadow est une des personnes les plus puissants au monde. Après tout il a été créé pour être la forme de vie ultime. En plus Sonic était déjà épuiser de ces dernier jours alors face à Shadow... si il l'avait voulu il aurait put tuer Sonic...

Sally intéresser : Je ne savais pas qu'il exister quelqu'un d'aussi fort...

Tails : Oui Shadow et une des rares personnes qui arrive à tenir tête à Sonic sur tous les points.

Sally : Qu'es qu'on va faire avec eux ?

Tails fatiguer : De quoi tu parle ?

Sally furieuse : Ils ont presque tué Sonic deux fois on doit prévenir les membres de l'équipe et s'occuper d'eux !

Tails fatiguer : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée c'est Sonic qui les à attaquer. En plus Shadow fait partie du GUN et a de bonne relation avec le président. Et plus d'une fois il nous a aidé à sauver le monde. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit il est très fort il serait préférable d'éviter toute affrontement contre lui.

Sally : Alors on ne va rien faire ?

Tails fatiguer : Non... Amy m'a dit que quand Sonic ira mieux ils parleront pour s'expliquer sur toute cette histoire.

Sally énerver : Quoi ?! Non ! C'est trop dangereux elle veut juste faire du mal à Sonic !

Tails fatiguer : Elle ma promit qu'elle ne viendra pas pour combattre mais juste pour parler.

Sally énerver : Et tu la crois ?!

Tails fatiguer : Oui elle ne voulait pas que les choses tournent ainsi.

Sally : Je ne la laisserai pas seul avec lui.

Tails fatiguer : On verra quand Sonic ira mieux pour l'instant je vais aller me coucher...

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Amy se réveilla doucement apaiser grâce au soin de Shadow. Sa douleur au dos avait nettement diminué à sa grande surprise. Elle se tourna sur le coté pour voir Shadow qui était endormie devant elle, il avait encore se visage doux. Amy avait son cœur qui s'accélérais à cette vue de Shadow veillant sur elle. Elle repenser à ce qu'il avait fait hier pour elle et à leurs câlins. Son visage devenait rouge elle en était maintenant sur elle l'aimé vraiment et voulait lui dire. Mais les paroles de Rouge retenti dans sa tête. Elle l'avait prévenue que se ne serait pas facile d'avoir une relation stable avec lui. Mais elle voulait lui avoué ses sentiments.

Amy avec une voie douce : Shadow ?

Shadow : Hum... Oh tu et réveiller ? Comment tu vas ?

Amy : Beaucoup mieux c'est grâce à toi, tes pouvoirs ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Je pouvais à peine bouger hier soir. Merci.

Shadow : De rien reste encore coucher je me charge du petit déjeuner.

Amy : Attend je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'importent.

Shadow : Moi aussi mais on pourra parler après manger tu dois reprendre des forces.

Amy : D'accord...

Après un petit déjeuner passer ensemble Amy et Shadow s'assieds dans le salon l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait commencer la discutions. Après un long moment gênent le silence fut briser.

Shadow gêner : Alors tu voulais me parler ?

Amy gêner : Oui mais je ne sais pas comment le dire...

Shadow gêner : Ne t'en fait pas prend tout le temps d'on tu as besoin...

Amy très gêner : Ecoute sa fait un moment qu'on et ensemble toi et moi et j'ai...

Shadow : Qu'es que tu as ?

Amy très gêner : J'ai des sentiments pour toi Shadow ... ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est plus qu'une simple amitié. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'aie j'aimais aimer qui que sois dans ma vie. Je sais que tu à dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi mais je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments en moi. Je ne t'ai rien dit parque j'avais peur que tu t'enfuis aussi et que tu me rejette...

Shadow se tenait devant Amy avec un visage ne dégagent aucune émotion alors que Amy la regarder les yeux remplie de larmes de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur avant de l'enlacer profondément dans ses bras.

Shadow : Calme je n'aime pas quand tu pleures... Je ne vais pas t'abandonner comme ce faker...

Amy : Dit moi Shadow...je dois savoir tu n'éprouves vraiment rien pour moi ?

Shadow : ...

Amy : Shadow s'il te plaît répond moi.

Shadow : Amy...il ma fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais j'éprouve la même chose que toi...

Amy : Vraiment ... ?!

Shadow en soupirant : Mais ... nous ne pouvons pas êtres ensemble ...


	15. Chapter 15

Amy choqué : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Si tu m'aime aussi.

Shadow triste : Ecoute Amy ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance... je ne peux pas vivre ce genre de chose c'est tout...

Amy perdu : Comment tu peux dire que ce que tu ressens n'a aucune importance !

Shadow en se levant de sa place : C'est difficile à expliquer mais je ne peux pas ...

Amy : Dit moi pourquoi ?!

Shadow : Si on a ce genre de relation tu seras toujours en dangers. Et tout le monde te rejettera...

Amy énerver : Dit moi la vérité ! Tu ma déjà dit tout sa ! On vie déjà ensemble et sa mes bien égale de ce que les autre pense ! Il y a autre chose que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Shadow en soupirant : Amy...

Amy en pleure : Dit le moi...

Shadow avec une voix monotone : Même si je te le disais sa ne changerais rien...

Amy : Je suis sur que l'on peut le surmonté.

Shadow : Non c'est impossible...

Amy : Dit moi ce que c'est !

Shadow avec une voie basse : Tu vas mourir...

Amy : Quoi ?!

Shadow fermant les yeux : Oui un jour ou l'autre tu finiras par mourir...

Amy : Oui comme tout le monde.

Shadow : Non Rose... pas pour moi... je ne peu pas mourir de vieillesse...

Amy avec une voie basse : C'est pour ça que...

Shadow très triste : Oui c'est pour cette raison que je limite mes contacte avec les autres... que je ne veux pas établir de lien avec qui quiconque... Je suis condamné à voir tout s'eux qui m'entoure mourir les uns après les autres... J'ai déjà ressenti ce que cela fait quand on perd une personne qu'on aime... Je ne veux plus ressentir sa... C'est pour cela qu'il est préférable pour moi de rester seul à jamais...

Amy avait les yeux grands ouvert fixant Shadow debout qui regarder le sol à côté de lui. Son visage ne pouvait pas cacher la souffrance qu'il éprouver. Amy comprenait mieux ce que Rouge lui avait dit. Elle devait trouver un moyen de traverser cette souffrance. Elle se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers Shadow qui éviter son regard.

Amy : Shadow je comprends mieux ton attitude maintenant... mais tu sais il ne sert à rien d'avoir une vie éternel si c'est pour la vivre seul. Même si un jour notre chemin doit se séparer tu ne pense pas qu'il et mieux de profiter du temps que l'on peut avoir ensemble ? Plutôt que de ne penser qu'au moment où je partirais. On ne sait pas de quoi demain et fait alors profitons du bonheur présent.

Shadow perdu : Je ne sais pas Rose c'est trop dur...

Amy : Tu ne peux pas rejeter tes sentiments pour toujours tu as aussi le droit de connaitre le bonheur. Maria voulais que tu donne aux habitants de ce monde une chance d'êtres heureux mais tu appartiens aussi à ce monde Shadow. Si tu renferme tes sentiments tu souffriras encore et encore. Alors laisse-les s'exprimer.

Amy tenait le visage de Shadow avec ses mains pour qu'ils puisse se voir droit dans les yeux. Shadow avait un visage qui exprimer seulement le doute et la souffrance. Il savait qu'elle avait raison tout comme Rouge mais les souvenirs de la mort de Maria le hanté toujours. Il voulait tellement laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer mais il avait peur jusqu'à que Amy le libère de ses doutes. Elle l'embrassa tendrement transforment son torse en feu. C'était tellement enivrant il ne pouvait plus lui résister. Il approfondi le baiser alors que Amy se coucha sur le canapé tout en gardent Shadow au-dessus d'elle. Le baiser continua un long moment jusqu'à qu'il du être briser pour permettre au deux hérissons de reprendre leurs souffles.

Shadow haletant : Amy... je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter maintenant...

Amy : Pourquoi ? Tu es encore incertain ?

Shadow haletant : Non... mais si on continue... on ira plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Et je ne veux pas faire sa t'en que tu es blesser...

Amy : Sa veux dire que tu veux bien qu'on soit ensemble ?

Shadow souriant : Oui... je le veux temps qu'on pourra rester ensemble.

Amy enlaçant Shadow : Ah Shadow je t'aime tellement !

Shadow : Je t'aime aussi et je suis prêt à passer tout le temps dont tu dispose sur ce monde à tes coté.

Amy pleurant de joie : Merci Shadow je ferais tout mon possible pour rester le plus longtemps possible à tes coté.

Amy et Shadow continua à passer toute leurs journées ensemble à profiter du temps. Il était maintenant officiellement en couple. Même si Shadow n'avait pas encore vaincu ses doutes. Mais il voulait donner une chance à se rêve d'être le partenaire d'Amy pendant toute la durais de sa vie.

* * *

Trois jours était passé depuis l'affrontement chez Amy et Shadow.

Amy aller beaucoup mieux elle pouvait se déplacer correctement et ne ressentait presque plus de douleur au dos. Elle avait passé ses dernier jours au lit à se reposer sous les soins de Shadow qui s'occuper d'elle avec grande attention. Shadow était soulager d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pour Amy même s'il savait très bien que leurs vies seraient compliquées. Mais il était prêt à se battre pour pouvoir être avec Amy aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra sur ce monde.

Shadow : Amy ? Tu es réveillée ?

Amy : Oui tu peu entré.

Shadow entra dans la chambre de Amy avec le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparait pour elle. Il se tenait au côté d'elle tout en regardent à travers la fenêtre fixant l'arbre dans le jardin pendant que Amy manger son plat.

Amy : C'est vraiment délicieux tu es vraiment doué en cuisine.

Shadow : J'ai appris à cuisiner sur l'ARK c'était l'un de mes passe-temps avec Maria... On préparait beaucoup de plat ensemble.

Amy : Je vois... désoler...

Shadow : Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Amy : Je sais qu'il tes douloureux de parler de sa.

Shadow : Non toi et Rouge m'avait fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de garder que les mauvais moments en tête. Il est temps que je vois les choses du bon coté.

Amy : Wow je peux savoir ou et passé le vrais Shadow the Hedgehog ?

Shadow : Très drôle. Je suis toujours le même mais je suis plus disposée à laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer devant certaine personne.

Amy : C'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Dit moi que contes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Shadow : Rien de spécial pourquoi ?

Amy : Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait sortir dehors...

Shadow : Comment vont tes blessures ?

Amy : Beaucoup mieux merci. J'ai surtout dormi à cause de mon manque d'énergie. Je dois encore m'exercer à mieux contrôler l'énergie du Chaos.

Shadow : Dans ce cas c'est d'accords.

Amy : Ou tu voudrais aller ?

Shadow : La tout tu voudras.

Alors que Amy aller proposer divers endroits où elle voudrait se rendre avec Shadow quand quelqu'un sonné à la porte d'entrée.

Amy : Qui sa peu être ?

Shadow : Je vais aller voir.

Amy : Attend je viens aussi.

Shadow méfiant : Reste en retrais sa pourrais être le Faker qui en redemande.

Amy : Je ne pense pas Tails ma dit que Sonic était encore trop faible pour combattre.

Shadow et Amy descendirent à l'entré pour voir qui était le mystérieux visiteur. Sans grande surprise c'était Rouge qui revenait prendre de leurs nouvel.

Rouge : Alors comment vont mon petit couple ?

Amy : Très bien merci.

Rouge entra dans la maison pour s'installer dans le salon. Amy s'assied à coté d'elle pendant que Shadow préparer le café dans la cuisine.

Rouge en souriant : Oh on dirait que sa à beaucoup avancer entre vous deux.

Amy : Oui j'ai réussi à convaincre Shadow de laissé ces sentiments s'exprimer.

Rouge impressionner : How je n'aurais jamais pensé que se serait aussi rapide. Tu es vraiment très doué avec lui.

Amy : Non c'est toi qui à presque tout fait. Je n'ai eu qu'a terminé le travail.

Rouge : Non tu te trompe depuis que je le connais j'ai tout tenté pour le libérer de son passé sans réel sucée. Tu es une des première personne qui l'accepte t'elle qui est. Il ne le montre pas mais il souffre vraiment du traitement qui lui est donné dans ce monde. Etre traité comme un monstre n'est pas facile à vivre. Crois moi j'ai vue à quel point les gens son cruel avec lui.

Amy : Il m'en à un peu parle mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

Rouge en soupirant : Tu n'a pas idée Amy... Le nombre de fois ou je l'ai vue être rejeter ou insulter. Même au sein du GUN se n'est pas facile. Pendant notre dernière mission l'un des agents lui à même tirais dessus. Il a prétendu que c'était un accident mais je n'y crois pas.

Amy : Je m'en souviens il avait des marques au bas de son dos quand il et rentré.

Rouge : Oui c'était sa. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est général en équipe réduit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'agent qui accepte de travailler avec lui.

Amy : C'est tellement injuste et cruel ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde et comme sa !

Rouge : Eh bien il ne faut pas oublier que Shadow à était crée par le grand père de Eggman. En plus il était l'objet d'un projet militaire qui officiellement avait pour objectif de crée l'arme ultime.

Amy : Oui mais ils on bien vue que Shadow combattait pour protéger le monde. Il passe son temps à se battre pour eux.

Rouge en soupirant : Justement c'est la le vrai problème...

Amy intrigué : Le vrai problème ?

Rouge : Oui les gens on peur de lui car il est trop puissant. Il l'on vue détruire les Black Arms alors qu'il est en partie Black Arms. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il est trop instable et qui peux bien leurs faire la même chose. Et qui n'y a rien dans ce monde qui pourrai l'arrêter s'il décidait de tout détruire.

Amy : Mais si ils le voient vivre une vie ordinaire sa pourrait les rassuraient ?

Rouge : Peut être mais sa prendra du temps. Quand Shadow vivait chez moi les habitants de ma ville ne l'on pas accepter même quand il était avec moi. Tu dois être prête à vivre des moments difficiles.

Amy : Je le sais il ma déjà avertie. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait garder sa présence ici secret.

Rouge : Oui il ne veut pas que tu es des ennuis.

Shadow entrant dans la pièce : Qui a des ennuis ?

Shadow venait d'apportai le café avec des gâteaux avant de s'asseoir avec les deux filles. Son regard s'était beaucoup adoucie comme s'il avait été délaisser d'une partie de son poids.

Rouge surprit : Hein ? Personne... personne d'importent. Juste un type qui à voulu me dragué quand je sortais avec Knuckles.

Shadow : Oh je vois. Il est préférable que se soit dans ce sens la.

Rouge : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : Si savais était une fille qui tourner autour de Knuckles je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau.

Rouge : Et !

Shadow : Ne vas pas me dire que j'ai tort ?

Rouge : Non mais je ne suis pas aussi violente.

Shadow en roulant les yeux : Mais bien sûr...

Rouge : Mais c'est que mon cher Shadow commence à avoir un vrai sens de l'humour.

Shadow en grognant légèrement : Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je ne fais qu'énumérait des faits.

Rouge : La je te reconnais.

Amy entrain de rire : Vous être pas possible tout les deux.

Rouge : Tu n'as encore rien vue. J'adore le taquiner pour l'énerver.

Shadow : Oui et tu es très doué dans ce domaine. Tu es juste venu pars que ça te manquer ?

Rouge : Non je devais te donner quelque chose.

Shadow : Qu'es que c'est ?

Rouge : Une invitation. Le GUN me la envoyer elle était avec la mienne. Vue que le GUN ne connais pas ton adresse il m'envois ton courrier chez moi.

Shadow : Une invitation pour une soirée ?

Rouge : Oui on est invité chez le président.

Shadow : En quel honneur?

Rouge : Le président souhaite remercier ceux qui protègent son pays et pour fêter la paix qui règne depuis la disparition d'Eggman. Et n'oublie pas que le président nous apprécie beaucoup. Il tes redevable pour avoir défait les Black Armes et pour nos mission de lute contre Eggman. Il y a même beaucoup de personne qui pense qu'il est mort.

Shadow : C'est politicien... il préfère organiser des fêtes plutôt que se concentrer sur la recherche d'Eggman. Il et impossible que ce vieux renard sois mort tout seul dans son coin.

Rouge : Je n'y crois pas non plus à sa mort mais autan profiter de cette soirée. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on est invité à la maison blanche. En plus on va fêter les un an de la défaite des Black Arms.

Shadow : Ils veulent donc que je fasse la fête pour avoir exterminé un peuple tout entier dont je fessais partie à moitié ?

Rouge : Plutôt pour avoir sauvé tous les habitants de ce monde.

Amy : Tu devrais vraiment y aller Shadow.

Shadow : Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps là-bas ?

Amy : Tu sais Shadow si tu veux être plus accepté tu devrais essayer de plus leurs montré que tu vie une vie normal.

Rouge : Elle n'a pas tort si tout le monde à peur de toi c'est pars se qu'ils ne savent rien de toi. S'il te voit à côté du président sa devrais te donner une meilleure image.

Shadow : Vous savez très bien que je me moque de se que les autres pense de moi.

Rouge : Oui mais tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. Pense à Amy tu as peur qu'elle soit traitais comme toi non ? Si tu arrive à paraître moins froid sa ne peu que faciliter votre vie ensemble.

Shadow : Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir m'exposer comme une simple attraction...

Rouge : Ne sois pas si grognions c'est juste pour s'amuser.

Amy : Tu vas y aller Rouge ?

Rouge : Oui j'y vais avec Knuckles. Il est précisé sur l'invitation qu'on peut venir accompagner. Et si vous y aller ensemble à cette soirée.

Shadow : Il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le GUN sois au courent de notre relation.

Rouge : A mon avis c'est déjà trop tard...

Amy : Comment ça ?

Rouge : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ?

Shadow : Au courant de quoi Rouge ?

Rouge : Eh bien il y a quelque jour une personne à divulguer sur internet que tu vivais avec Amy.

Amy : Quoi mais qui à put faire sa !

Shadow énerver : Sans doute se Faker pour se venger...

Amy : Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Rouge : Peu importe en tout cas vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher.

Amy : Dans ce cas je serais ravi de t'accompagner à cette soirée Shadow.

Shadow : Je n'ai encore rien décidé...

Amy avec un grand sourire : Aller dit oui...

Shadow : Grrr d'accord mais arrête de me regarder comme sa.

Amy : Géniale.

Devant cette scène Rouge éclata de rire en voyant Shadow céder au caprice de Amy. Le sombre hérisson était gêner et préféra se retirais dans la cuisine prétextent chercher plus de gâteaux. Le trio continua à discuter ensemble pendent quelque heures avant que Rouge décide de rentré chez elle.

Rouge : A j'oublier il est demandé d'avoir une tenue correcte.

Shadow : Et alors ?

Rouge : Je veux dire qu'il et demander au garçon Mobians de porter des vêtements de soirée.

Shadow : Génial...

Rouge : Je sais tu n'as pas de vêtement. Il va falloir que tu en trouve. Ça tombe bien que Amy soit là je dois déjà m'occuper de Knuckles. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour trouver quelque chose.

Shadow : Je n'aime pas porter de vêtement...

Rouge : C'est juste pour un soir. On se revoit demain mon chou...

Shadow : Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

Rouge : Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerve comme sa. A demain !

Amy : Fait attention en rentrent.

Après que Rouge sois partie en volant Amy se retourna vers Shadow elle afficher un large sourire sur le visage.

Amy : Alors ? Prêt pour aller à cette fête ?

Shadow : Non je dois aller acheter des ... vêtements...

Amy : Sa tombe bien on à le temps cette après midi. On va pouvoir te trouver une belle tenue.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas très à laisse à l'idée de porter des vêtements.

Amy : Pourquoi sa te dérange autan ?

Shadow : C'est juste que je n'aime pas être serrer. Quand je porte des vêtements j'ai l'impression d'étouffer...

Amy : Tu es claustrophobe ?

Shadow : Un peu... en faite depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ce monde j'ai du mal à rester dans des endroits très petit ou d'être serrer même par des vêtements. C'est se qu'on gagne quand on reste 50 ans prisonnier dans une petit capsule sceller sous terre...

Amy : Désoler pour sa... si sa te dérange vraiment on n'est pas obliger d'y aller à cette soirée...

Shadow : Non je veux y aller avec toi si sa te fait plaisir. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi se n'est pas qu'elle que vêtement qui vont m'arrêter.

Amy : Dans se cas allons en ville pour te trouver une tenu.

Shadow : Maintenant ?

Amy : Bien sur sa vas être long de te trouver une tenue ou tu sois à laisse dedans.

Amy empoigna Shadow pour l'emmener en ville pour faire le tour des magasins. Elle était heureuse s'était la première sortie qu'elle fessait avec Shadow en public.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy et Shadow était en chemin vers le centre commercial de la ville. La rue était rempli de monde plus qu'a l'habitude ce qui énerver un peu Shadow qui éviter habituellement les lieux ou il y avait du monde.

Shadow agacer : Pourquoi faut-il qui y est autan de monde aujourd'hui ?

Amy : Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de monde que à l'habitue... Ah oui c'est la période des soldes. C'est pour sa qu'il y a autan de monde ici.

Shadow : Les soldes ?

Amy : Oui c'est pendent quelque semaine les magasins font des baisses de prix pour insister à la consommation.

Shadow : Il fallait que sa tombe maintenant...

Amy : Ne fait pas attention au monde on est ensemble tu n'as cas te concentré sur moi.

Shadow souriant : Sa ne sera pas difficile...

Amy : C'était un compliment ?

Shadow : Va savoir...

Amy : Je vais le prendre pour un compliment alors.

Amy et Shadow atteignis le centre commercial très facilement malgré la foule présente en ville. Amy réalisa assez vite que s'ils arrivaient à traverser cette foule sans difficulté c'était parce que les habitants s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux leurs laissent un espace asses grand pour passer facilement. Une fois dans le centre commercial Amy dirigea Shadow vers une série de magasin vendent principalement des tenues de soirée. Après deux heure de recherche ils en étaient au 5ème magasin. Shadow avait essayé des dizaines de tenu sans succès.

Amy : Alors comment tu te sens dans celle la ?

Shadow : Comme dans toutes les autres je me sens serré et mal à laisse.

Amy : Encore ? Tu es aussi difficile qu'une fille. Je tes trouver une dernière tenu essaye la.

Shadow : Je suis lassé de sa Amy...

Amy : Essaye au moins c'elle là elle est un peu différente des autres. Tu devrais être moins serré dans c'elle la.

Shadow : Très bien mais c'est la dernière.

Après avoir attendue quelque minute Amy put enfin voir Shadow sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec la dernière tenue qu'elle avait choisi. Le tenu était un costume blanc qui contrairement aux autre tenues n'était pas trop cintré.

Amy : Alors ? Comment tu te sens dans cette tenue ?

Shadow : Eh bien mieux beaucoup mieux. C'elle la n'e me serre pas comme les autres tenues que j'ai essayées.

Amy : Et en plus elle te va bien. Cette couleur blanche mes la couleur de ta fourrure en valeur.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Amy : Oui tu es tellement sexy dans cette tenue.

Sur ces mots le visage de Shadow rougie abondamment et arriver à peine à le dissimuler. Il n'avait jamais reçu de telle compliment avant.

Shadow : Dans ce cas je pense que nous avons trouvé ma tenue pour la soirée.

Amy : Oui je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera mieux.

Shadow : Dans ce cas je vais la prendre.

Après que Shadow et retirait sa tenue ils se dirigea vers les caisses pour la payer. Quand les deux hérissons étaient arrivés aux caisse une seul était ouverte et le caissier était visiblement très angoisser de devoir s'occuper d'eux.

Amy : Bonjours.

Caissier effrayer : Bon...jours... cela fera ...150$ S'il ...vous plait...

Shadow : Je paye par carte.

Caissier effrayer : Excuser... moi...

Shadow : J'ai dit que je voulais régler par carte.

Caissier paniquer : Je suis désolé... tout de suite.

Shadow tendis sa carte vers la machine à coté du caissier pour régler la somme quand le caissier recula de peur devant lui. Shadow baissa sa main et s'éloigna de la caisse la tête baissée.

Amy : Vous allez bien ?

Caissier effrayer : Oui...

Amy : Vous pouvez prendre notre achat maintenant ?

Caissier effrayer : Bien sur je suis désoler je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit.

Shadow un peu triste : Ne vous en faite pas j'ai... l'habitude...

Après avoir enfin put payer son achat Shadow et Amy sorti du magasin soulager d'avoir enfin trouver une tenue.

Amy : Alors qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

Shadow : Quoi on a trouvé ce qu'on chercher non ?

Amy : Oui mais on peut aller prendre un verre pour souffler un peu.

Shadow : Je ne sais pas trop.

Amy : C'est à cause de se qui vient de se passer ?

Shadow un peu triste : Oui... tu as vue comment il était terrifié.

Amy : On est juste tombé sur une personne qui avait facilement peur c'est tout.

Shadow : Non c'est tout l'inverse...

Amy : Comment ça ?

Shadow : C'est le seul qui à oser rester. Tout les autres employer se son cacher à l'arrière du magasin.

Amy : Mais non voyons.

Shadow : Tu n'as rien remarquer ?

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Quand nous somme entrer dans ce magasin il y avait beaucoup de client et toute les caisses était ouverte. Mais très vite le magasin c'est vidé et les caisses on était fermé...

Amy : Non je n'avais pas remarqué...

Shadow un peu triste : C'est toujours comme sa partout ou je vais les autres s'enfuirent en ma présence...

Amy : Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre... Mais raison de plus pour rester ici alors.

Shadow : Hein ?

Amy : Oui tu dois leurs montré qu'ils non pas de raison d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en tort mais eux tu n'as pas à t'isoler. Alors allons prendre un verre.

Shadow : Ok...

Amy prit la main de Shadow pour le diriger vers un endroit où ils pourraient prendre un verre ensemble. Elle commencer à réaliser ce que c'était le quotidien de Shadow une vie d'isolement et de rejet total. Il est vrai quand fessant plus attention aux personnes qui les entourait Amy pouvait voir les regards qui leurs était jeter. La plupart des personnes qui les entourer éviter de croiser leurs regard et garder le plus de distance possible, et ceux qui avait du courage leurs jeter des regards remplie de haine.

Le couple finie par rentré dans un petit magasin connue pour leur jus de fruit. A l'instant précis où ils franchi la porte d'entrée un silence de mort régna dans le magasin. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter en un instant. Amy choisi de s'asseoir à une table au fond du restaurent. Après s'être assied les clients reprit leurs conversations tout en gardent un œil sur le couple d'hérissons.

Amy : Tu vas bien Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui pourquoi ?

Amy : Eh bien j'avais peur que tu sois mal à l'aise.

Shadow : Non j'ai l'habitue... je ne peu pas dire que j'apprécie cette atmosphère mais je ne peux rien y faire. Si ça te dérange ont peux rentrer.

Amy : Non sa mes égales ce qu'ils pense tous c'est juste que je ne penser pas que se serait aussi dur. Il faudra du temps pour que les mentalités changent.

Shadow : Tu es très optimise... je doute que je sois réellement accepter un jour.

Amy : Ne dit pas sa ! Tu verras ça va s'arranger.

Shadow : Je l'espère...

Amy : Alors que veux tu boire ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit avant.

Amy : Hum dans ce cas on va devoir revenir ici plusieurs fois pour que tu puisses goûter toute leurs boissons. Pour aujourd'hui on va prendre la même chose.

Après avoir attendu plus de 5 minute aucun serveur n'était venu pour prendre leurs commandes. Amy décida d'aller elle même passer sa commande au comptoir. Elle se douté qu'ici aussi les serveurs avait trop peur de Shadow pour venir les voies.

Amy : Bonjours j'aimerais pouvoir passer une commande pour moi et mon amie.

Serveur : Je suis désolée mais nous avons des problèmes en cuisine... on ne peux pas prendre votre commande pour l'instant.

Amy : Ce n'est pas la peine de me sortir cette excuse. J'ai bien vue que seul notre table n'était pas servie. Vous savez ont est juste venu pour prendre un verre c'est tout. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir peur de nous. Shadow n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux comme vous le pensez tous. De toute façon ont ne partira pas avant d'avoir reçu notre commande.

Serveur : Très bien qu'elle est votre commende ?

Amy : Eh bien on prendra les deux milk-shakes à la banane.

Serveur : Très bien on s'en occupe tout de suite.

Amy : Merci.

Après que le serveur et noter la commande Amy retourna à sa table devant Shadow.

Amy : C'est bon il a pris notre commande.

Shadow : Désoler que les choses soient aussi compliqués...

Amy : Tu n'a pas à t'excuser Shadow.

Après un court instant le serveur qui avait prit la commande d'Amy arriva avec leurs commandes. Même si Amy l'avait un peu rassuré il était quand même un peu stressé de venir à leur table.

Serveur effrayer : Voici votre commande désoler pour l'attente...

Amy : Merci.

Shadow : Merci d'être venu ...

Serveur effrayer : Ce ... n'est rien j'espère que vous aimerez votre boisson.

Amy : Tu vois il est venu nous voire. Il était encore un peu intimidé mais c'est déjà un début.

Shadow : Tu as raison il y a peut être encore de l'espoir...

Amy : Oui exactement il faut voir les choses du bon coté.

Shadow : Amy je voulait savoir tu as une tenue pour demain ?

Amy : Oui il me rester des tenus de soirée chez moi...

Shadow : Si tu le souhaite on peut te trouver une tenue pour demain.

Amy : Non ce n'est pas la peine.

Shadow : Amy... ont sais très bien que tes anciennes tenues ne te vont plus. Sa ne me dérange pas de continuer à faire les magasins si c'est toi qui essaye les vêtements.

Amy : Je voudrais bien mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main...

Shadow : Ne t'inquiète pas je veux juste profiter de cette journée avec toi.

Amy : Dans se cas on peu continuer à faire le tour des magasins mais je ne pense pas que je vais me prendre une nouvelle tenue ...

Shadow : Amy... se n'était pas une proposition pour la tenue.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Je veux te l'offrir.

Amy : Non je ne peu accepter.

Shadow : C'est juste ma façon de te remercier pour aujourd'hui.

Amy : Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Shadow : Ne dit rien accepte juste mon cadeau.

Amy donna un baiser sur la joue de Shadow pour le remercier de son offre se qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Shadow sur tout le visage. Amy ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire en voyant le visage gêner de Shadow qui devenait tout rouge.

Amy : Tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêner Shadow.

Shadow : Hum je ne suis pas gêner j'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout.

Amy : Mais oui...

Shadow : Finie ton verre pour qu'on puisse y aller maintenant. Si on veut te trouver une robe il vaudrait mieux commencer tout de suite. Il va en falloir une à la hauteur de la forme de vie ultime.

Amy : Je vais faire comme si je croyais vraiment que c'était ta seul raison...

Après avoir payer leurs boissons Amy et Shadow commença leurs tours des magasins à la recherche d'une tenue pour Amy cette fois. Amy devait avouer que la peur que procurait Shadow avait au moins un avantage. En effet ils n'avaient pas à affronter la foule des soldes qui les éviter le plus possible.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement Amy fini par trouver une tenue de soirée qui lui convenait parfaitement. C'était une magnifique robe noir qui laisser son dos visible et mettait bien en avant les formes d'Amy. Quand Shadow vue Amy dans cette robe il se figea sur place incapable de pouvoir parler à cette vue magnifique.

Amy : Alors ? Quand dit tu ?

Shadow : Heu... elle...

Amy : Shadow tu vas bien ?

Shadow : ...

Amy : Shadow tu es la ?

Shadow devenant très rouge : Tu es... magnifique.

Amy en rigolant : Merci je pense que je vais prendre c'elle la. Si j'arrive à mettre sans vois la forme de vie ultime c'est que sa doit être la bonne.

Shadow : Si elle te convient prend la au lieu de dire des âneries...

Amy : On dirait que la forme de vie ultime est vexée.

Shadow : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi...

Sur cette victoire Amy retourna se changer pendant que Shadow l'attendais devant la cabine d'essayage continuent d'observer les personnes qui l'entourais. Il était rare qu'il prête attention aux autres dans leurs vies quotidiennes. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Amy il voulait mieux comprendre ce qui l'entourais. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait vraiment être comme eux et vivre une vie simple. Shadow savait très bien qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible de pouvoir vivre une vie normale avec Amy au côté des habitants de ce monde. Avant de rentré chez eux Amy proposa de prendre une glace dans le centre commercial.

Amy : Attend moi la Shadow je vais nous prendre des glaces à la fraise.

Shadow : De la fraise ?

Amy : C'est un de mes parfum préférer et je suppose que tu n'as pas souvent manger de glace dans ta vie.

Shadow : En effet...

Amy : Je reviens tout de suite.

Shadow resta assied sur le banc qui se situé de l'autre coté du marchand de glace séparer par une grande fontaine au milieu du centre commercial, évitant t'en bien que mal d'attirais l'attention sur lui. Amy attendais son tour pour être servie quand elle fut interrompu par une voix qu'elle souhaits ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

Sally voix très arrogante : Mais on dirait que c'est cette folle furieuse d'Amy Rose. On ne ta toujours pas enfermer ?

Amy ennuyer : Sally... Et toi tu es toujours aussi sympa à se que je vois. Toujours entrain de préparais un mauvais coup.

Sally : Tu peu parler au dernier nouvel c'est toi qui mijoter quelque chose de pas nette. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu reviendrais ici un jour. Tu n'as visiblement pas retenue la leçon de la dernière fois. Sonic ne sera jamais à toi ma pauvre.

Amy ennuyer : C'est toi qui n'a rien comprit Sonic ne m'intéresse plus. Je suis passée à autre chose.

Sally : Tu veux parler de ton petit ami psychopathe ? On devrait vous arrêtez après se que vous avez fait à mon Sonic !

Amy énerver : Ne parle pas de Shadow comme sa sinon tu vas le regretter. La seul psychopathe ici c'est toi ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à noël et je conte bien tout dire à Sonic quand je le reverrai.

Sally souriant : Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va te croire ? J'ai passé tellement de temps avec lui à le convaincre de te laisser une chance pour mieux lui faire croire que tu n'es qu'une folle parasite. Jamais il ne te croira je m'en suis bien assurait.

Amy : On verra bien. Sonic à beau être un idiot il ne mérite pas de finir avec une manipulatrice comme toi.

Sally : Je te préviens si jamais tu t'approche de Sonic je vais...

Amy : Tu vas quoi ?! Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Même si c'était vrai je peu toujours faire de ta vie un cauchemar. N'oublie pas que je suis une princesse. J'ai beaucoup de relation et en plus les combattants de la liberté seront prêts à m'aider si je le demande.

Amy : Toujours cacher dernière les autres. Tu as juste peur de me faire face. C'est la même raison pour la qu'elle tu as du mettre en place toute cette mise en scène pour te débarrasser de moi. Tu as toujours su que tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi.

Sally souriant : Tu n'as pas compris si j'ai fait tout sa c'est pas presque j'avais peur de toi pauvre folle. Je voulais juste détruire ta vie et te prendre tout ce que tu avais.

Amy : Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes autan ?

Sally avec un large sourire : Je ne te déteste pas, je te hais. Toi une moins que rien tu osais te placer au même rang que moi et me tenir tête. Je ne pouvais pas tolérai qu'une vermine comme toi puisse prétendre être à mon niveau ! Te prendre Sonic n'était pas suffisent je voulais te détruire totalement et te faire souffrir tout le reste de ta vie.

Amy : Tu es vraiment une connasse. Fait comme tu veux mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de parler à Sonic. Au final c'est toi qui aura tout perdu.

Sally en colère : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Amy : Lâche-moi !

Sally agrippa Amy par le bras pour t'enter de la faire tombé voilement au sol. Mais Amy ne bougea pas du tout. Sally n'avait pas assez de force pour la faire tomber. Sally fini par lâcher prise et tomba en arrière droit dans la fontaine.

Sally furieuse : AH ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça !

Amy : Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui est tombé en tentent de m'attaquer.

Sally furieuse : Tu vas ma le payer je te le jure !

Sally sorti de la fontaine pour partir le plus vite possible évitant que trop de monde ne la vois comme sa. Après avoir profité du spectacle Amy finie par retournait auprès de Shadow avec ses deux glaces qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Shadow : Tu vas bien Amy ?

Amy : Oui j'ai juste croisé une sorcière.

Shadow : Tu parle de cette Sally ?

Amy : Oui...

Shadow : Elle à chercher à te faire du mal ?

Amy : Non pas vraiment elle ma juste menacer. Elle ma dit que si je m'approcher de Sonic ou si je tenté de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle a fait elle ferait de ma vie un vrai enfer.

Shadow énerver : Elle va voir ce que c'est le vrai enfer quand je me serais occupée d'elle !

Amy : Non se n'est pas la peine. Elle ne me fait pas peur du tout. Mais je préfère éviter la méthode forte avec elle. Sally reste une princesse d'un Royaume elle n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir ici mais reste influente. Si on l'attaque maintenant sa ne fera que lui servir. Je ne vais pas tombé dans son piège deux fois de suite. Je dois d'abord convaincre Sonic sur ce qu'es vraiment Sally.

Shadow : Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour se Faker ?

Amy : Ne sois pas jaloux Shadow. Je lui dois bien sa pour toutes les fois où il ma sauver même s'il reste un idiot.

Shadow : Je préfère sa...

Amy : Je ne conte pas retombé pour Sonic.

Shadow et Amy finir par rentré chez eux après avoir mangé leurs glaces ravies de cette journée qui c'était au final plutôt bien passé. Cette journée avait un peu rassuré Shadow qui au départ n'était pas très rassurais à l'idée de sortir avec Amy. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait passer un très bon moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Le même jour un peu plus tard chez Sonic.

Il s'était réveillé mais était encore un peu endolorie de son dernier combat. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Amy l'avait remplacé par Shadow aussi vite. Il avait toujours détesté être comparait à lui, même s'ils avaient souvent dû faire équipe par le passé. Mais son coté rival était plus fort et ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Amy sois avec Shadow pour le remplacer. Sans oublier qu'il y avait souvent eu des tensions entre eux. Sonic trouver Shadow trop voilant pendent les combats et pouvait se montré très dangereux si il le voulait. Sonic savait très bien qu'il lui serait difficile de combattre Shadow surtout sans les Chaos Emeraudes. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Shadow utiliser Amy contre lui. Tails de son coté tenté de réparait sa machine que Shadow avait détruit à son insu.

Tails : Je ne comprend pas...

Sonic : Quoi ?

Tails : J'ai examiner ma machine et je n'arrive pas à comprendre se qui n'allait pas.

Sonic : Elle à juste surchauffer tu la dit toi même.

Tails : C'est se que je penser aussi mais après l'avoir examiné j'ai des doutes.

Sonic : Des doutes ?

Tails : Oui je penser que ma machine avait surchauffé parce qu'elle avait dû rechercher plusieurs points d'énergie du Chaos en même temps, et qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de faire tout c'est calcule aussi longtemps. Mais après l'avoir examiner se n'est pas sa. Elle a surchauffé parce qu'elle n'a pas pu supporter l'énergie qu'elle utiliser. En gros il y a eu une sur tentions d'énergie.

Sonic : Sa revient au même non ?

Tails : Non pas du tout. J'ai utilisé une Chaos Emeraude pour stabiliser son énergie pour éviter que cela n'arrive. La seul explication que je vois c'est qu'une autre source d'énergie du Chaos à détruit la machine.

Sonic : Tu parle des pics d'énergies produit par Shadow ?

Tails : Non ma machine ne pouvait pas être endommagé en localisant juste de l'énergie du chaos grâce à la Chaos Emeraude à moins que...

Sonic : Quoi ?

Tails : A moins que quelqu'un sois venu ici et qu'il est saboter ma machine en utilisent de l'énergie du chaos directement dessus...

Sonic : C'est Shadow ! C'est lui qui a fait ça ! Il m'a bien eu ! Il m'a éloigné d'ici pour saboter ta machine pour qu'on ne puisse pas surveiller l'énergie du chaos. Je suis sur qu'il la fait pour qu'on ne retrouve pas Eggman !

Tails : Sonic calme me toi. Tu sais bien que Shadow combat Eggman comme nous. Je pense plutôt qu'il à détruit ma machine pour qu'on arrête de le localiser.

Au même moment Sally rentra à la maison encore tremper de son altercation avec Amy.

Sonic : Sally qu'es qui tes arriver ?

Sally fessant semblant de pleurais : C'est Amy...

Sonic : Quoi ?! Elle ta fait du mal ?!

Sally fessant semblant de pleurais : Elle ma menacer et jeter dans la fontaine du centre commercial...

Sonic : Je suis désoler je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seul. Amy et encore plus dangereuse que je le penser maintenant que je sais qu'elle est avec Shadow. Je dois trouver un moyen d'arrêter sa.

Tails agacer : Sonic tu dois arrêter de vouloir te battre avec eux ! Amy veux te parler pas te combattre !

Sally : Tu ne doit pas parler avec elle ! Elle ma dit qu'elle allait te monté contre moi pour se venger !

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je ne la croirai pas. Je vais lui parler demain je ferais se que je dois faire après sa. Je pense que Shadow à profiter de l'état de faiblesse d'Amy pour la changer en monstre... et c'est de ma faute je dois la libérer de son emprise.

Tails : Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive Sonic. Et tu devrais plutôt y aller après demain.

Sonic : Pourquoi pas demain ?

Sally : On doit allait à la soirée chez le Président tu te souviens.

Sonic : C'est déjà demain géniale... je n'aime pas trop se genre de soiré.

Tails : Oui mais notre équipe doit être honoré pour le temps de paix depuis notre dernière combat contre Eggman. De se que je sais il y aura beaucoup d'inviter assez importent. Même le dirigeants du GUN sera la.

Sonic : Comment tu sais sa ?

Tails : Rouge y vas avec Knuckles. Elle a ressue une invitation de là par du GUN.

Sonic : Je vois... finalement sa pourrait être intéressent...

Tails : Quoi ?

Sonic : Eh bien il y aura toutes les personnes qui peuvent me donner des informations sur Shadow.

Tails dépiter : Tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber...

Sally : En parlent de cette soirée je voulais savoir Sonic si tu voulais bien être mon cavalier. Tu sais je représente mon pays je dois faire la meilleur impression possible.

Sonic : Oui bien sur. Je veux bien t'accompagner. Je suis toujours partant pour sortir avec mes amis.

Sally hurlant dans sa tête : Amis ! C'est tout !

Sonic : Je vais donc remettre cette histoire avec Amy à après cette soiré.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème des deux coté. Le groupe de Sonic devait partie tôt le lendemain pour arriver chez le président à l'heure. Sonic n'avait pas le temps pour Amy pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain fin d'après-midi chez Amy et Shadow.

Amy et Shadow commencer à se préparer pour la soiré chez le président. Amy venait de finir de mettre sa nouvelle robe qui lui aller parfaitement. Son seul regret était qu'on pouvait encore voir les marques de ses blessures dans son dos. Shadow lui était plus lent à mettre sa tenu il n'était vraiment pas habituer à porter des vêtements.

Amy : Shadow ? Tu es prêt ?

Shadow : Presque...

Après de longue minute Shadow avait fini de mettre la veste de son Smoking blanc quand Amy rentra dans sa chambre.

Amy : Elle te va tellement bien même si il te manque encore un détaille.

Shadow : Un détails ?

Amy en souriant : Oui ça ira mieux avec une cravate.

Shadow : Je n'aime pas se truc on dirait une laisse.

Amy entrain de mettre la cravate : Mais non. Tu vois toujours les choses du mauvais coté. C'est juste pour faire plus habiller.

Shadow : Très bien mais je ne promet pas que je vais le garder toute la soiré.

Amy : Tu va voir tu ne la remarqueras même plus.

Shadow : Bien on va s'y téléporter sinon on va être en retard.

A prêt avoir utilisé le Chaos Control Shadow et Amy arriva devant la maison du présidnet dans un flash de lumière vert surprennent les personnes qui était autour d'eux. Les différents inviter avait déjà commencé à arriver dans la maison blanche. Une fois à l'intérieur le couple de hérissons ont tout de suite attirait l'attention auprès des autres convives. Après un petit moment de malaise les convives reprit leurs conversations en choisissent d'ignorais le couple d'hérissons.

Amy : Eh bien sa aurait put être pire je crois...

Shadow en poussant un léger rire : Oui ils ne se sont pas enfuit en hurlent...

Amy : Tu commences vraiment à avoir un sens de l'humour ?

Shadow : Peut être...

Shadow et Amy se dirigea vers les tables ou il y avait des verres d'alcool à disposition et des apéritifs. Il fut très vite rejoint par un autre couple.

Rouge : Et voila l'inviter d'honneur de la soirée. Comment vous allez ?

Amy : Très bien merci Rouge.

Rouge : Mon dieu Shadow tu sais tu devrais mettre des tenus plus souvent c'elle la te va à ravir.

Shadow gêner : Je ne l'ai fais que pour cette occasion. Je ne compte pas mis habituer.

Rouge : How tu as du mérite Amy même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire porter des vêtements.

Amy : Toi aussi tu as du mérite pour avoir réussi à faire porter des vêtements à Knuckles.

Knuckles un peu en colère : Je n'ai eu le choix...

Amy : Sa fessais longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas revue.

Knuckles un peu en colère : Oui depuis noël...

Amy : Tu m'en veux pour se qui c'est passé ?

Knuckles : Quoi non pas du tout !

Amy : Tu as l'aire en colère pourtant...

Knuckles : Oui mais pas contre toi. Mais contre Sally et Sonic. Rouge m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à noël...

Amy : N'en veux pas trop à Sonic il c'est fait manipuler par Sally comme moi.

Knuckles en colère : Oui mais cet idiot aurait dû te faire confiance à toi plutôt qu'a elle. Sally nous à abandonner par le passé quand on avait besoin d'aide. Et aujourd'hui elle se prétend être une des membres les plus importante des combattants de la liberté. Depuis son retour elle n'arrête pas de vouloir nous dirigeait comme des petit soldas sous ces ordres.

Amy surprit : Et Sonic tolère sa ?

Knuckles : Il et trop occuper à chercher Eggman. Il et devenu complètement parano c'est dernier mois.

Shadow : Sa on avait remarqué... Ce faker est allé jusqu'à accuser Amy de cette allier avec Eggman pour se venger.

Knuckles : Wow sa devient vraiment grave.

Amy : C'est pour sa que je veux avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais sa va être difficile de le résonner...

Rouge : Pour l'instant oublie tout sa et profite de cette soirée.

Avant que le groupe et put trinquer le président entourer de garde du corps les avait rejoints pour les accueils.

Président : Ravi de vous revoir Team Dark je suis vraiment heureux que vous avez accepté mon invitation pour cette soirée.

Rouge : C'est toujours un plaisir d'être inviter à une soirée avec les personnes les plus influentes du monde.

Président : Eh bien profité de votre soirée vous être les inviter d'honneur sur tout vous Shadow.

Shadow : Ce n'était pas nécessaire monsieur.

Président : Ne soyer pas si modeste. On fête la paix que vous avez apportée. La défaite des Black Amrs et la mise en déroute d'Eggman. En échange de vos actions cette petit fête et vraiment dérisoire.

Shadow : Je ne fais que mon travail. Mais il faut rester prudent Eggman n'est pas encore vaincu il va revenir.

Président : Oui nous le recherchons toujours. J'espère pouvoir conter sur votre équipe à se moment la.

Shadow : Bien sur.

Alors que le Président était entrain de te trinquer avec le groupe de Mobians une agitation attira leurs attention à l'entré de la salle. Toute la foule c'était regrouper autour des derniers inviter qui venais d'arriver.

Inviter : C'est eux les héros qui on vaincu Eggman !

Inviter : Oui il et même venu avec sa petit amis.

Inviter : Oui c'est une princesse ! Elle est mille fois mieux que son ancienne petite amie.

C'était Sonic accompagné de Sally, Tails, et Cream. Les combattants de la liberté avaient toujours eux une très bonne réputation auprès de la population ils était vue comme des super héros à leurs yeux. Grâce à sa tenue les blessures de Sonic n'était pas visible se qui lui éviter des questions gênantes auprès des journalistes présent. Le groupe n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Shadow et de Amy qui se diriger dans l'autre salle.

Shadow : Génial... il fallait que se Faker sois aussi inviter...

Knuckles : Je savais qu'il avait était inviter mais sa m'étonne qu'il soit venu.

Amy : Oui Sonic n'aime pas se genre de soirée.

Knuckles : Sa doit être Sally qui la convaincu de venir. Elle n'aurait jamais put louper une telle occasion de se montré.

Amy : Oui elle utilise la notoriété de Sonic pour se faire voir...

Shadow : Ignorions les je ne veux pas que sa tourne au combat. Je ne peu pas faire de vague avec autan de monde ici.

Amy : Oui mais ça va être dure de se faire discret tu oublies que tu es l'inviter "d'honneur".

Shadow : Raison de plus pour rester tranquille.

* * *

Après 10 minute pendant les qu'elle Sonic avait serré des centaines de mains et salué presque tous les inviter de la soirée Sonic se dirigea vers le buffet avec Sally.

Sonic : Pifou... j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas venir à ce genre de soirée.

Sally : Ne dit pas sa. Tu es leurs héro c'est normal d'avoir des fans.

Sonic : Je ne fais pas sa pour être un héro ou pour avoir des fans.

Sally : Oui mais tu ne peu pas les empêcher de t'admirai alors autan en profiter un peu.

Sonic en soupirant : Oui...

Tails : Alors pas trop dur cette soirée ? On t'a enfin laisser accéder au buffet.

Sonic : Oui je peu enfin profiter de cette soirée et me détendre un peu. Enfaîte Tails tu n'aurais pas vue Knuckles ? Il devait venir avec Rouge je ne les pas encore vus.

Tails : Non pas encore il doit être dans l'autre salle.

Sonic : Je vais aller voir j'aimerais parler avec eux.

Tails : Ne me dit pas que tu veux poser des questions à Rouge sur Shadow.

Sonic : Peut être un peu. Je veux juste en savoir un peu plus c'est tout.

Sonic s'éloigna de la table pour se diriger dans l'autre salle pour chercher Knuckles et Rouge. Malgré la foule dense Sonic remarqua assez vite une forme rouge au fond de la salle et si dirigea rapidement. Alors que Sonic n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre de Knuckles qu'il remarqua qu'il parler avec d'autre personne l'une était Rouge qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Mais Sonic se figea sur place quand il comprit que les deux autres personnes étaient Amy et Shadow qui prenait un verre avec eux. Sonic lança un regard noir avant de retourner dans l'autre salle.

Sally : Tu as fait vite. Tu les as trouvées ?

Sonic : Oui ils étaient avec... Shadow et Amy dans l'autre salle...

Sally énerver : Quoi ! Pourquoi ils son la !? Cette soirée et sensé être pour toi ! Comment ils on put inviter c'est deux la ils ne font même pas parti de notre équipe !

Tails : Sally tu sais cette soirée et pour remercier tout ceux qui on protéger le monde pas seulement nous.

Sally furieuse : Et alors ! C'est deux la non pas leurs places ici !

Knuckles agacer : Et qu'es qui te fait penser que tu as le droit de dire qui a le droit d'être ici ou non ?

Sonic : Knuckles qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Knuckles agacer : Je suis invité en t'en que membre des combattants de la liberté et comme compagnon d'un des membres de la Team Dark.

Sonic : Je veux dire pourquoi tu n'es pas rester avec eux ? Visiblement tu semblais bien t'amuser là-bas.

Knuckles : Je suis venu parque j'ai vue un hérisson bleu partir à toute vitesse quand il nous a vue. Et je vous signale que cette soirée est organisée à la base pour fête les un an de la défaite de l'invasion des Black Arms. Il me semble que c'est bien Shadow qui les avaient vaincu il est normal qui sois présent à la soirée qui fête cette événement.

Sally énerver : Tu parles c'est juste un monstre enrager qui cherche juste à tué ceux qui l'entoure. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ces exploits il est tout sauf un héro qui mériterais une telle soirée.

Rouge énerver : Parce que tu pense que tu es plus méritante que lui pour cette soirée ?

Sally avec une voie arrogante : Evidemment je fais partie des combattants de la liberté et je suis une personne issue d'une famille royale !

Knuckles : Tu dis sa mais en réalité depuis que tu es revenue tu n'as rien fait.

Sally : Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un monstre qui a chercher à détruire le monde !

Rouge furieuse : Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

Sally outrait : Qui es-tu pour me parler comme sa !? Tu ne sais pas qui tu as devant toi ?!

Rouge : Au si je sais qui j'ai devant moi une petit princesse qui se croit tout permit.

Sally furieuse : Comment ose-tu !

Sonic : Stop tout le monde pas ce soir ! On réglera tout sa plus tard entre nous !

Knuckles irriter : Oui je suis d'accord on va avoir une longue discussion sur ce qui c'est passer c'est derniers mois au sein de l'équipe.

Sonic : Que veux tu dire par la ?

Knuckles : Disons que je penser que pour chasser un membre fondateur de l'équipe on devait se concerter entre nous ?

Sonic : Quoi ?!

Knuckles : Je suis au courent que tu as viré Amy de l'équipe. Je ne connais pas les détailles mais je n'apprécie pas que tu nous est menti Sonic et agis dans notre dos.

Sonic : J'ai fait se que j'avais à faire pour protéger les membres de l'équipe.

Knuckles : Plutôt pour te protéger toi et ta petite amie.

Sonic : Laisse Sally tranquille !

Knuckles : Sonic vraiment tu as changé depuis noël et pas en bien.

Sonic vexer : Redit sa pour voir !

Knuckles : Voir quoi ?! Tu vas aussi me menacer de me virer ou de me tuer avant m'accuser de rejoindre Eggman !

Tails : Arrêter tout les deux on en reparlera un autre jour.

Knuckles : Oui tu as raison j'en reste la pour se soir.

Après cette petit altercation Knuckles et Rouge retourna dans l'autre salle auprès de Shadow et Amy. Sonic de son coté était toujours énerver de cette conversation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Knuckles était au courant de se qui s'était passé à noël. Après avoir bue un verre d'alcool pour se calmer Sonic et tous les invités se dirigea dans l'autre salle pour passer au repas. Malheureusement alors que les deux groupes voulaient tout faire pour s'éviter de la soirée ils étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre à la même table auprès du président. Sonic et Shadow se fixer du regard près à se sauté dessus à toute instant comme Amy et Sally. Mais le repas se passa sans aucun problème malgré la tension qui était présente. Après un long repas qui sembler interminable suivie du discoure de président la soirée continua par un bal. Beaucoup de couple se leva des les première note de musique pour aller danser au milieu de la salle. Du coté de la table Amy en avait assez d'être assied à fixer Sally du regard elle voulait profiter de cette soirée avec Shadow sans Sonic et Sally pour la ruiner.

Amy : Shadow tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ?

Shadow : Quoi pourquoi ?

Amy : Juste pour s'amuser j'en et assez de rester assied en face d'eux.

Shadow gêner : Mais Amy je ne sais pas danser. En faite je n'ai dansé qu'une fois dans ma vie...

Amy tendant sa main : Ce n'est rien je te guiderais. Tu dois juste me faire confiance.

Après un moment d'hésitation Shadow finie par prendre la main que Amy pour se diriger vers la piste de dance. Sonic n'en revenais pas de se qu'il voyer Amy et Shadow qui aller danser un slow ensemble. Avant même que Sally n'est put proposer à Sonic d'aller danser aussi ils était déjà debout tenant la main de Sally pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Amy et Shadow n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sonic et Sally sur a piste de dance ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se regarder dans les yeux.

Shadow : Amy guide moi.

Amy prit les mains de Shadow pour les placer autour de sa taille et commença à se déplacer lentement.

Amy : Laisse-toi guider Shadow.

Shadow laissa Amy diriger ses pas au rythme de la musique il ne pouvait pas croire se qu'il était entrain de faire. Il éprouver encore cette douce chaleur dans son torse alors que c'est mains était contre Amy. Après que Shadow et prit le rythme Amy posa sa tête contre son torse elle éprouver la même sensation que lui au fond d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Shadow qui battait à un rythme infernal lui montrant qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Shadow fini par poser sa tête sur Amy pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Après plusieurs slows Amy releva la tête pour voir ces yeux. Shadow sentie le geste d'Amy et limita aussi. Amy remarque que Shadow avait le même visage doux que quand elle l'avait vue entrain de dormir. Avant même de le remarquer Amy rapprocha ses lèvre des siennes tout en ferment les yeux alors que Shadow fermer aussi les siens. Ils échangeaient un long et doux baiser jusqu'à que la musique s'arrête. Tout les deux arborais un sourire avant de s'enlacer encore un peu. Sonic n'avait pas loupé le moindre détail de ce qui venait de se passer. Il les avait fixées pendant toute la danse malgré les protestations de Sally qui ne supporter pas que Sonic soit plus concentré sur Amy que sur elle. Sally appela Sonic pour attirait son attention pour qu'il remarque qu'elle voulait l'embraser aussi. Au même moment Shadow et Amy quitta la pièce pour aller sur le balcon.

Sonic : Désoler Sally mais je ne peux pas...

Sonic quitta Sally pour se diriger vers le même balcon que Shadow.

Amy et Shadow regardé les étoiles comme pendant leurs entrainement sans savoir que Sonic les observés.

Amy : Le ciel et bien dégager se soir.

Shadow : Oui mais on ne voit pas les étoiles aussi bien que la ou on était avant.

Amy : C'est sur on voit à peine les étoiles d'ici.

Shadow : C'est normal il y a trop de lumière ici. Pour voir la vraie lumière il faut être dans le noir.

Amy : C'est beau se que tu dis Shadow.

Shadow : Je dis juste la vérité.

Amy : Je voulais savoir Shadow tu ma dit que tu avais déjà dansé une fois par le passer s'était avec qui ?

Shadow : Hum...

Amy : Shadow ?

Shadow : C'était avec Maria...

Amy : Oh... je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenir.

Shadow : Non enfaîte c'est un de mes dernière souvenir que j'ai d'elle.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui c'était quelque jour avant noël on avait finie de mettre toutes les décorations. Elle avait mis des musiques de noël et voulait danser avec moi. Elle était tellement heureuse de danser avec moi et elle était tellement impatiente de passer c'est fêtes avec moi. Mais on n'a pas pu le faire...

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow triste : Le lendemain c'était le jour ou le GUN à attaquer l'ARK...

Amy ne savait pas quoi dire elle voyer que Shadow souffrait de ces souvenirs qui le hanté encore. Sans réfléchir elle enlaça Shadow fort dans ses bras pour le consoler comme elle le pouvait. Shadow était sous le choc jamais encore il n'avait ressentie se sentiment d'apaisement en lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Amy et lui donna un baiser pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Shadow : Merci Amy.

Amy : De rien j'apprécie que tu te confie à moi. Et je te remercie d'avoir accepté de danser avec moi malgré sa.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien je dois aller de l'avant comme toi.

Alors que Shadow et Amy était toujours entrain de se regarder droit dans les yeux Rouge entra sur le balcon sans remarquer Sonic qui était derrière le rideau de la fenêtre.

Rouge : Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais le dirigeant du GUN ainsi que le président veux nous parler Shadow.

Shadow : J'arrive...

Shadow quitta Amy pour suivre Rouge à l'intérieure de la salle. Amy resta au balcon en attendent le retour de Shadow quand elle aperçu l'ombre d'un hérisson qui était dernière elle.

Amy : Tu as fait vite Shad...

Amy était étonner car ce n'était pas Shadow mais Sonic qui se tenais en face d'elle le regard vide d'émotion.

Sonic : Amy on doit parler toi et moi.


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow et Rouge était arrivé dans l'autre salle ou le président et le dirigeant du GUN les attendais avec impatience.

Président : Ah voila notre équipe de choc deux des membres de la Team Dark. J'espère que cette soirée vous convient.

Rouge : Parfaitement messieurs. Nous en réclamons pas autant.

Shadow : Oui nous somme juste des agents qui ont fait leurs travail. Je ne suis pas du genre à joué au héro comme les combattants de la liberté.

Président : Oui mais vous savez le peuple a aussi besoin de héro pour se sentir en sécurité.

Dirigeant du GUN : Il est vrai que les actions de Sonic et de ces amis ne son pas conforme à nos méthodes mais il en reste qu'ils ont sauvé les habitants de ce monde à plusieurs reprises. Même si je ne suis pas pour les laisser faire comme bon leurs semble.

Président : Nous en avons déjà parlé les combattants de la liberté son une équipe qui dispose d'une autorisation spéciale tant qu'il respecte les termes de notre accord. Nous les avons engagés pour assurer la sécurité de la population comme une police de proximité.

Shadow : Cela vous permet de garder un œil sur eux tout en tirant bénéfices de leurs actions.

Rouge : Shadow !

Président en rigolant : Non Madame Rouge il a raison. Je reste un politicien qui cherche à garder une bonne réputation comme je le peux. Mais j'ai surtout pris cette décision pour faciliter les actions de l'équipe de Sonic.

Shadow : Je vois. Je dois admettre que les combattants de la liberté son utile quand ils le veulent...

Président : Vous aussi. Je sais que vous avez du mal à être accepter parmi la population de se monde. C'est une des raisons pour la qu'elle j'ai tenu à se que vous soyer l'inviter d'honneur de cette soirée.

Shadow : Même si cela nui à votre image ?

Président : Ce n'est pas bien grave il est vrais que mes conseillers en communication mon bien dit de plutôt poser avec Sonic sur les photos. Mais je reste encore libre de mes choix. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous aurez toujours mon soutient. Je sais que sa ne pourra jamais réparait se qui vous ai arriver par le passé mais je tiens à vous aider comme je le peu à vivre la vie que vous souhaitez dans mon pays.

Shadow : Je vous remercie il est rare de croiser des personnes comme vous. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

Président : C'est tout naturelle.

Alors que le président tender sa main pour serrer celle de Shadow une horde de photographe couru devant eux pour photographier cette scène. Shadow accepta cette poignet de main du président. Le président se dirigea ensuite vers les journalistes pour répondre à leurs questions.

Dirigeant du GUN : Il semble que le président vous apprécie beaucoup agent Shadow.

Shadow : Oui il est l'une des seules personnes qui m'a toujours défendu et permis de vivre librement sur cette planète.

Dirigeant du GUN : Je suis heureux de constater que même l'arme la plus puissante au monde a le sens de la reconnaissance.

Shadow : Je reste un être vivant qui ressent des émotions. Même si aux yeux du GUN je ne suis qu'une arme biologique. Il n'en reste que mon créateur ma donner une âme et une conscience contre l'avis du GUN. J'ai décidé de combattre au sein du GUN seulement pour remplir le rôle que j'ai choisi mais je n'ai pas oublié se que le GUN nous a fait.

Dirigeant du GUN : Je vois que vous être plutôt prudent c'est une bonne chose. Je sais se que mes prédécesseur on fait et je m'en excuse. Je suis heureux que vous avez réussi à vous intégrez parmi les habitants de ce monde. J'ai crue remarquer que vous étiez venu avec une amie une très charmante. Une hérissonne rose non ?

Shadow : Oui elle et une de mes amies qui était membres des combattants de la liberté c'est tout. Nous sommes venus à cette soirée en t'en qu'amie.

Dirigeant du GUN : Je vois... j'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un un jour.

Shadow : Il y a peu de chance je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre. Quand on est un immortel on préfère éviter d'établir de tel lien avec quelqu'un.

Dirigeant du GUN : Vous n'avez pas tort ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec sa en tête.

Shadow : Je me suis fait une raison.

Après quelque minute à discuter le président appela le Dirigeant du GUN pour répondre aux questions des journalistes laissent Rouge et Shadow entre eux.

Rouge : Alors comme sa toi et Amy être seulement amie ?

Shadow : Je n'aime pas ce type je préfère limiter les informations sur ma relation avec Amy.

Rouge : Tu sais bien que si il veut le savoir il aura c'est réponse.

Shadow : C'est pour sa que je suis rassurer d'avoir le président de mon coté.

Rouge : Il est vrai qu'il ta toujours défendu. Sans lui et le Commandeur tu n'aurais jamais put intégrer le GUN ou vivre une vie libre sans être jeter en prison.

Shadow avec une voix grave : Ils peuvent toujours essayer mais jamais ils ne m'enfermeront à nouveau.

Rouge : Sois prudent ne les sous estime pas.

Shadow : Je ne les sous estime pas Rouge. Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermer à nouveau je préférerai mourir que de revivre sa...

Rouge : Ne dit pas sa. On ne laissera jamais sa se produire moi et Amy on t'abandonnera jamais.

Shadow : Merci Rouge. Je dois aller au toilette on se revoit après.

Rouge : Oui bien sur.

* * *

Retour quelque minute en arrière du coté de chez Amy et Sonic.

Amy se tenais contre le rebord du balcon fessent face à Sonic qui se rapprocha d'elle. Amy ne savais se qu'il contait faire. La dernière fois ou elle l'avait vue comme ça il l'avait fait passer à travers une vitre. Sonic se posa contre le rebord à coté d'elle le visage tourné vers l'horizon.

Sonic : Alors ? Sa te fait plaisir de mettre le bazar au sein de l'équipe ?

Amy : De quoi tu parle ?

Sonic : Knuckles est au courant de ce qui et arriver le soir de noël. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dirais rien.

Amy : Tu es mal placer pour me faire des reproches je te signale que tu as continué à me harceler malgré ma demande. Et en plus je n'ai rien dit à Knuckles. Shadow à presque toute raconter à Rouge elle à du lui répéter.

Sonic : Je vais dire que je crois se que tu dis. Maintenant dit moi se que tu voulais me dire.

Amy en soupirant : Tu choisie vraiment bien ton soir...

Sonic : Je veux mettre fin à tout sa.

Amy : Très bien... Le soir de noël Sally ma tendu un piège. Elle nous a manipulé pour qu'on se dispute et te faire croire que j'avais tenté de la tué par jalousie.

Sonic en poussant un léger rire : Tu mens j'ai vue les blessures de Sally. Tout son corps était recouvert de bleu et de griffure.

Amy : Sally les avait faits à l'avance. Elle avait bien veillé à toute les cachés pendant la soirée. Elle voulait se débarrasser de moi c'est tout. Réfléchie pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre ? Comme tu la dit elle était couverte de blessures se qui veux dire qu'on avait eu un voilant combat. Pourtant je n'avais aucune blessure et ta chambre était en parfaite état. Tu ne crois pas que si on avaient vraiment combattu dans cette petite chambre personne d'autre ne nous aurait entendues plus tôt ?

Sonic confus : Je ne peu pas croire que Sally et put faire sa. Comment savoir si tu me dis la vérité ?

Amy : Je ne peux rien faire. Je t'ai juste donné ma version des faits c'est à toi de prendre ta décision. De mon coté je respecte t'a décision de m'écarter des combattants de la liberté. Je reconnais que j'ai fait des erreurs à cause de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je peux te garantir que c'est fini maintenant. Je veux juste pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille chez moi avec mes amis. Je ne chercherai plus jamais à m'approcher de toi si c'est ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu me laisse tranquille.

Sonic un peu jaloux : Tu veux dire vivre ta vie avec Shadow ?

Amy gêner : Oui... on à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il à prit soin de moi au moment ou je n'avais plus de raison de vivre et ma guider.

Sonic intriguer : Alors tu es partie en voyage avec lui ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Le Shadow que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté une telle demande.

Amy : Je lui et demander de m'entraîner pour arrêter d'être une faible qui doit toujours être sauvé. Sa n'a pas était facile de le convaincre mais il à accepter le marcher que je lui proposer.

Sonic intriguer : Un marché ?

Amy : Oui... Il me former et en échange, je lui donner ma chambre d'ami pour qu'il et un toit.

Sonic en poussant un léger rire : Amy ton histoire ne tient pas.

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Sonic : Parce que Shadow n'aurait jamais accepté tout sa. Soit il se sert de toi ou alors tu es sa complice. Mais je ne tomberai dans votre piège. Je finirais par prouver que vous comploter quelque chose.

Amy en soupirant : Tu es vraiment têtu avec sa... Tu ne sais rien de Shadow...

Sonic : Si je le connais. J'ai déjà combattu avec et contre lui et tu semble oublie se qu'il est. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pourra jamais t'aimé il se sert de toi pour...

Avant que Sonic et put finir sa phrase Amy l'avais gifler sur son visage.

Amy en colère : Très bien crois se que tu veux Sonic mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de chez moi ou de nous deux. Sinon je porterais plainte pour harcèlement !

Sonic : Amy tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Amy : Si plus que jamais !

Amy quitta le balcon trop en colère pour continuer cette conversation pour se diriger à sa table ou Rouge était assied. Sonic resta au balcon avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour passer de l'eau froide sur sa joue douloureuse.

Après avoir rincer sa joue le hérisson bleu entra dans l'une des cabines pour ne pas être déranger le temps que sa joue arrête de le brûler. Peu de temps après Shadow entra à son tour aux toilettes.

Du côté d'Amy elle voulait trouver Shadow pour lui parler de se qui venais de se passer. Mais elle ne le trouva pas dans la salle.

Amy : Rouge tu sais ou est Shadow ?

Rouge : Il est aux toilettes.

Sally était juste à coté d'elle et les avaient entendues. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers les toilettes des hommes le sourie aux lèvres. Shadow lui était entrain de sortir de son cabiner quand Sally entra dans les toilettes. Dès qu'elle entra elle ferma l'accès des toilettes pour se diriger vers Shadow.

Shadow : Ce son les toilettes des hommes ici les femmes c'est en face.

Sonic reconnu tout de suit la voit de Shadow et était prêt à sortir quand il entendue la deuxième voix.

Sally en souriant : Je sais mais la personne que je cherche est justement ici.

Shadow : Si tu parles du Faker bleu je doute qu'il soit la. Il doit être en train de chercher un autre complot stupide.

Sally avec une voie sexy : Ce n'est pas lui que je chercher mais toi. Je ne crois pas qu'on et eu l'occasion de se présenter.

Shadow avec une voix monotone : J'en sais déjà assez sur toi pas besoin de te présenter ta réputation te précède.

Sally avec une voie sexy : Allons il ne faut pas croire tout se que l'on dit. Je veux juste faire un peu connaissance avec toi. Il est rare de rencontré des hérissons de ton calibre. Tu sais tu aurais plus à gagné à sortir avec une fille comme moi plutôt que cette pauvre Amy.

Sally se positionna juste devant Shadow pour tenté de déclencher une réaction de sa par. Mais Shadow rester insensible à elle.

Shadow avec une voie froid : Je ne suis pas intéressée par une manipulatrice. Tu as réussi à duper le Faker mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Sally en rigolant : Je ne dirais pas que j'ai manipulé Sonic je dirais plutôt que je lui et ouvert les yeux.

Shadow : En fessant une mise en scène pour lui faire croire que Amy avait tenté de te tuer ?

Sally en souriant : J'ai juste voulu accélérer les choses. Sonic est trop gentille il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de laisser cette fille derrière lui si je ne l'avais pas un peu poussé.

Sonic était horrifier par les révélations de Sally. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tous se que Amy lui avait dit la vérité et qu'il s'était fait manipuler. Sonic ouvrir légèrement la porte pour bien voir Sally et Shadow sans être vue. Il pouvait voire Sally se rapprocher de plus en plus de Shadow qui se tenais contre le lavabo se fixant tout les deux du regard. Il était claire que Sally voulais se rapprocher de Shadow pour faire du mal à Amy.

Shadow en grognant : Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je pensé que tu courais après le Faker ?

Sally avec une voie sexy : Oublie-le un peu mon beau hérisson noir. Je suis juste à la recherche du meilleur partenaire pour moi. Tu sais je suis une princesse héritière d'un royaume. Je veux se qui il y a de mieux pour moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu es la forme de vie ultime et que tu as même réussi à battre Sonic. Alors pour moi tu me semble être le meilleur candidat pour devenir mon partenaire. Réfléchie je te propose de devenir roi, d'avoir des sujets à tes ordres, et un empire à tes pieds.

Sally tendit l'un de ses bras vers le visage de Shadow pour l'encourager à l'embraser mais Shadow attrapa sa main pour les mettre hors de son visage.

Shadow en grognant : Je te conseil d'ôter tes sales mains de moi si tu ne veux pas les perdre. Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas intéresser d'être avec une fille qui manipule son entourage. Je plain vraiment cette idiot de Faker qui t'a crue toi plutôt que Amy.

Sally vexer et furieuse : Ne me dit pas que tu es comme Sonic ?! Oublie donc cette fille insignifiante ! Je n'en peux plus qu'elle soit toujours au centre de l'attention ! Même après avoir convaincu Sonic qu'elle n'était une qu'une folle il continue à être attirais par elle ! Quand on danser il ne me regarder pas moi mais elle ! Cette fille n'est rien qu'une chienne qui n'a aucun rang qui ne mérite même pas de vivre ! Comment vous pouvez tous les deux hésiter entre elle et moi !? Je jure que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle meurt dans d'atroce souffrance... !

Alors que Sally était entrain de perdre son calme elle fut prise à la gorge et soulever du sol par Shadow qui la regarder avec une profonde haine. Sally était terrifier par son visage qui avait réussi à même intimider Sonic qui ne bouger pas de sa place.

Shadow avec une voie déformer : **Si tu ne la ferme pas maintenant je te brise le cou ! Je ne tolère pas que tu insulte ou menace Amy ! A mes yeux ta vie à moins d'impotence qu'un insecte !**

Shadow lança Sally contre la porte d'entré des toilettes tout en la regardant avec un regard de mort. Sally était horrifiée à la vue de Shadow hors de lui dont l'apparence se modifier devant elle. Elle pouvait voir une aura rouge sang s'échapper de lui, ses pics se relever et donner presque l'impression que c'était des cornes, et ses dents était plus long et pointu comme c'elle d'un vampire. Shadow pouvait facilement être confondu avec le diable tellement cette apparence était diabolique. Son aura était si puissante que les vitres de la pièce se brisèrent en un instant comme les lumières plongent la salle dans le noir éclairé seulement par son aura rouge sang. Sally finie par se relever contre la porte et essayer d'ouvrir la porte frénétiquement pendant que Shadow se rapprocher d'elle alors que même le sol se fissura à son passage. Au moment ou Shadow était devant elle il lui prit le visage pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Shadow avec une voie déformer : **Je pourrais facilement te tuer ici comme l'insecte insignifiant que tu es. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque après se que tu as fait à Amy. A cause de toi elle aurait pu mourir quand tu lui à briser le cœur. Rien que pour sa je meurs d'envie de te l'arracher sous tes yeux et de l'écraser. Mais grâce à toi elle c'est enfin détacher de se Faker et es devenu mienne. Alors pour cette fois je vais te laisser vivre t'a misérable vie. Maintenant dégage de ma vue !**

Sally quitta la pièce en courent complètement terrifier. Shadow referma la porte et se tourna vers le lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se calmer.

Shadow haletant très fort : Ouf ce n'est pas passé loin... Un peu plus et je l'aurais vraiment tué avant de détruire tout se bâtiment tuent toutes les personnes présentes... Je dois mieux me contrôler sinon je risque de reproduire le même désastre que sur l'ARK. Il ne faut pas que Amy me voit comme sa...

Après quelque minute Shadow retrouva son apparence normale et quitta la pièce après d'avoir arrangé un peu sa tenue. Sonic sorti de sa cachette choqué de se qui venais de voir. Sally qui l'avait manipulé et la réaction de Shadow qui l'avait totalement pétrifié sur place. Tout le monde de Sonic venait de s'écrouler en quelque minute.

* * *

Shadow lui était de retour auprès de Amy à leur table visiblement Sally n'était pas encore revenu à la table.

Amy inquiète : Tu vas bien Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui pourquoi ?

Rouge : Tu as une mine affreuse tu as eu une confrontation avec Sonic ?

Shadow : Non pas avec lui mais avec l'autre imbécile qui lui sert d'amis.

Amy : Sally qu'es qu'elle te voulait ?!

Shadow : Elle à juste voulu me convaincre de devenir son compagnon à la place de Sonic.

Amy furieuse : Quoi ?! Je vais la tuée !

Shadow : C'est bon je lui et bien fait comprendre que sa proposition ne m'intéresser pas.

Rouge : Te connaissent elle à du avoir la peur de sa vie.

Shadow : C'est fort possible c'était un peu mon objectif. Oublions sa. J'ai besoin de faire un tour dehors avant le dessert.

Amy : Il y a le jardin on peu y faire un tour si tu veux.

Shadow : Bien sur.

Rouge : Aller s'y je vous préviendrez quand le dessert sera servie.

Amy : Merci.

Sonic était assied sur un banc du jardin il ne voulait voire personne. Ses penser fut interrompu quand il vue Shadow et Amy ensemble entrain de se promener dans le jardin se tenant la main. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de Shadow et inquiet pour Amy. Après se qu'il avait vue dans les toilettes il savait que Shadow pouvait vraiment être un danger pour elle. Il ne voulait qu'une chose prendre Amy dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de lui pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Après un moment d'hésitation il fini par se lever et à se diriger vers eux. Shadow et Amy était devant la fontaine du jardin entrain de la regarder quand ils entendirent quelqu'un dernière eux s'approcher.

Amy surprit : Sonic ?

Shadow agacer : Qu'es que tu veux Faker tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ?

Sonic : Je n'en est pas pour longtemps je voulais juste vous parlez.

Amy agacer : On a déjà parler avant. Tu ma dit se que tu avais à dire alors laisse nous tranquille maintenant.

Sonic triste : Attend Amy je voulais m'excuser pour tout se que j'ai dit. J'aurais du te croire toi plutôt que Sally.

Amy surprit : Pourquoi tu me crois tout t'a coup ?

Au moment ou Sonic aller répondre Sally se jeta sur lui sans remarquer que Shadow et Amy était aussi là.

Sally paniquer : Sonic ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ce monstre de Shadow m'a agressé dans les toilettes ! Il veut me tuer ! Tu dois me protéger de cette chose !

Sally fut stoppée au moment où elle tomba au sol après que Sonic l'ai giflé.

Sally choqué : Sonic ! Pourquoi tu ma frapper !?

Sonic furieux : Je ne veux pas que tu me touche !

Sally : Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait de mal ?

Sonic dégoutter : Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti ! Je sais tout. Je sais se que tu as fait pour que je chasse Amy de l'équipe.

Sally énerver : Tu ne vas pas les croire ils mentent ! Ils veulent juste te faire du mal en nous monter les uns contre les autres !

Sonic : Sally je t'ai entendu quand tu étais aux toilettes avec Shadow... J'ai entendu comment tu ma manipuler pour m'avoir à toi toute seul.

Sally ne pouvait pas croire que Sonic l'avait entendu dans les toilettes tout son plan qu'elle avait mit en place depuis des mois venais de s'écrouler en une soirée.

Sally paniquer : Sonic je peu tout expliquer je voulais juste énerver Shadow...

Sonic : C'est finie Sally... Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu as fait assez de mal comme sa.

Sonic tourna le dos à Sally lui montrent que la conversation était terminée pour toujours. Sally se tourna vers le couple d'hérissons qui regarder la scène sans intervenir.

Sally furieuse : Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Croyait moi je vais vous le faire payer un jour ou l'autre !

Sur c'est mots Sally partie en courant pour ne pas affronter la colère de Shadow.

Shadow énerver : Attend un peu tu vas voir se qui en coûte de nous menacer !

Amy : Laisse la Shadow elle à eu se qu'elle mériter.

Shadow : Comme tu veux mais si je la revois elle va le regretter.

Sonic triste : Cette histoire est terminer maintenant. Amy j'espère que tu pourras me pardonneras pour ce que j'ai fait...

Amy soulager : Sonic... avec le temps je pense que j'y arriverais... Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé.

Sonic triste : Je comprends... je ferais tout pour me rattraper tu verras.

Amy : Je suis heureuse que tu es comprit la vérité Sonic. J'ai aussi était manipuler par Sally je suis bien placer pour comprendre se que tu ressens.

Alors que la vérité venez d'être révélé une voix qui provenait du bâtiment retenti vers eux.

Rouge : Le dessert et servie revenez !

Amy : On arrive Rouge !

Tout le monde commença à se dirigea vers l'intérieur pour finir le repas de la soirée.

Shadow : Sonic je peu te parler deux minute ?

Sonic : Bien sur.

Amy regarda les deux garçons qui était resté en retrait mais penser qu'il valait mieux les laisser entre eux.

Amy : Ne vous battez pas les garçons sinon je ne serais pas contente.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je veux juste parler. J'arrive tout de suite.

Shadow et Sonic regarda Amy rentré à l'intérieur avant de se faire face.

Sonic : Alors que veut tu ?

Shadow : C'est vrai que tu étais dans les toilettes quand Sally m'a parlé ?

Sonic : Oui j'étais dans la dernière toilette au fond de la salle.

Shadow : Tu as tout entendus ?

Sonic : Oui j'ai entendu se que Sally avait fait... comment elle ma manipuler...

Shadow : Sa m'étonne que tu ne sois pas intervenu. Es que tu as vue se qui c'est passé ?

Sonic : Pas très bien j'étais sous le choc de se qu'elle venait de dire c'est pour sa que je ne suis pas intervenue.

Shadow : Très bien c'est tout se que je voulais savoir.

Sonic avec une voix sérieuse : Mais je t'ai vue quand tu as voulu tuer Sally. Et comment tu es devenue différent et se que tu as fait avec ton énergie.

Shadow : Je vois... dans ce cas je vais être très claire avec toi tu as intérêt à garder sa pour toi sinon tu le regretteras.

Sonic : Je ne croie pas.

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Sonic en fixant Shadow du regard : Je vais être honnête je n'apprécie pas ta relation avec Amy. Tu es beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Je n'accepterai jamais que tu sois avec elle Shadow.

Shadow énerver : Ecoute moi bien Faker si jamais tu te met en travers de mon chemin tu le regretteras. N'oublie pas que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute. Et je ne compte pas renoncer à se que j'ai obtenu maintenant. Tu ferrais mieux de faire comme Amy et d'avancer. Elle n'a plus besoin de toi et de tes faux espoirs.

Sonic avec un sourire arrogant : C'est ce que nous verrons je compte bien me rattraper. Je ne sais pas se que tu as fait à Amy. Mais je la libérai de toi qu'elle le veule ou non.

Sonic se dirigea vers l'entré avant de voir Shadow passer devant lui le regardent avec des yeux de tueur comme quand il était dans les toilettes.

Shadow très énerver : Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis à Amy de ne pas me battre se soir sinon je t'aurais déjà fait perdre la parole avec un Chaos Spear dans la tête !

Sonic recula instinctivement sous le sentiment de menace que dégager Shadow à se moment précis. Il se mit en position de défend pour être prêt à faire face à tout mouvement de son adverse. Shadow donna seulement un petit sourire satisfait en voyant son adverse se mettre sous ses gardes de peur qu'il ne l'attaque. Mais Shadow retourna à l'intérieur en continuant de défier Sonic du regard. Sonic finie par rentré à son tour pour finir cette difficile soirée.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain chez Amy

Amy venait de se réveiller après avoir bien dormis pour récupérait de la soirée. Shadow et elle était rentré très tard après avoir bien profité de la soirée avec leurs amis. Amy était heureuse que Sonic avait enfin comprit se que Sally avait fait. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait enfin être tranquille avec Shadow sans à avoir à le combattre. Quand elle descendit elle remarqua que Shadow n'était pas la et avait laissé une note expliquant qu'il était sorti faire une petite promenade et en profiter pour chercher la nouvelle porte du salon. Amy souri en lisent cette lettre c'était un des rare point commun qu'il avait avec Sonic l'envie de courir à pleine vitesse librement. Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé un demi siècle enfermer sa pouvait se comprendre facilement cette envie de liberté. Amy se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparait quelque chose à manger quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut étonnée de voir un hérisson bleu qui tenait un bouquet de fleur devant lui.

Amy surprit : Sonic ? Pourquoi tu es la ?

Sonic : Je suis venu m'excuser pour se qui c'est passé j'ai était un abruti complet. Je tes apporter des fleurs. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien se que j'ai fait mais je voulais venir te voir et parler un peu si tu es d'accord bien sur ...

Amy : C'est bon tu peu entré j'allais manger si tu veux aussi quelque chose.

Sonic : Non sa ira merci.

Amy et Sonic s'assis à la table dans la cuisine dans un silence pesant. Amy plaça les fleurs de Sonic dans un vase avant prendre son petit déjeuner. Sonic était un peu gêner par la situation il pouvait encore voir l'endroit ou il y avait brisé la porte en verre il y a quelques jours.

Sonic gêner : Pour la porte je paierai les réparations pour les dégâts que j'ai faits...

Amy : Ce n'est pas la peine Shadow sans occupe déjà il à prévue de la changer aujourd'hui.

Sonic jaloux : Shadow sans occupe... Il n'est pas la ?

Amy : Non il est partie courir un peu avant d'aller chercher la nouvel porte.

Sonic en soupirant : Je vois... ce n'est pas trop dure ?

Amy : Quoi ?

Sonic : De vivre avec lui...

Amy : Non pas vraiment. Au début s'était un peu compliqué. Mais à force d'être ensemble on à finie par se comprendre.

Sonic un peu jaloux : Sa fait si longtemps que vous vivez tout les deux ensembles ?

Amy : Depuis la veille de la fête de noël. Je l'avais trouvé en train de dormir dans l'arbre de mon jardin blessé.

Sonic étonner : Blesser ? C'est rare de voir Shadow blesser.

Amy : Oui si je me souviens bien il m'a dit qu'il avait était poignarder en ville. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait était un peu malmener pendant sa dernière mission. Rouge m'avais raconté qu'il c'était fait exploser avec une bombe charger par une Chaos Émeraude. Mais bon il à guérie en une nuit grâce à sa capacité de régénération.

Sonic intrigué : Capacité de régénération ? Dit moi tu as l'aire dans savoir beaucoup sur ces pouvoirs. Il n'est pourtant pas très causant sur lui. Même Rouge ne connait pas tout sur ces pouvoirs.

Amy : Moi non plus à vrai dire j'en découvre tout les jours sur ces capacités. Mais je ne peu pas trop en parler. Shadow n'aime pas qu'on en sache trop sur ces pouvoirs et surtout leurs limites. Tu sais il n'est pas la machine à tué que les gents imagine il peut être doux et serviable quand il veut.

Sonic en soupirent : Amy... tu réalise bien que Shadow reste quelqu'un qui à était crée pour servir d'armes de guerre ? J'ai beau être reconnaissent pour les moments ou il nous a aidé à sauver le monde mais il n'en reste qu'il peut être très dangereux et imprévisible. Comme tu la dit on ne sait pas grand choses sur ces pouvoirs, et visiblement il dissimule beaucoup d'information sur lui. J'ai toujours était convaincu qu'il cacher la plus grande parti de ces pouvoirs pour une quel qu'on que raison. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu sois blesser alors sois très prudent avec lui il n'est peut être pas se que tu imagine.

Amy un peu agacer : Jusqu'à maintenant le seul qui à vraiment chercher à me faire du mal c'est toi pas lui. Je connais la réputation qu'a Shadow et crois moi il n'est pas comme sa.

Sonic : Très bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal je veux juste que tu sache que si tu as le moindre problème je serais la pour toi.

Sonic prit la main d'Amy tout t'en la fixent du regard. Amy la retira rapidement pour prendre son bol pour écourter ce moment gênent.

Sonic triste : Désoler si je t'ai gêné je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi... Mais je voulais te montré que j'étais vraiment s'insère avec toi.

Shadow voix glacial : Ce serait bien la première fois que tu sois honnête au lieu de partir en courant Faker.

Amy : Shadow tu es rentré de ta promenade.

Shadow : Oui je suis partie chercher la nouvelle porte qu'une certaine personne ici à briser.

Sonic irriter : J'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour sa.

Shadow voix glacial : C'est facile de s'excuser.

Sonic irriter : Moi au moins je ne cache rien.

Shadow énerver : Qu'es que tu veux dire par la faker ?!

Amy : On se calme tout les deux je ne veux pas que vous battez comprit. On en a terminé avec cette histoire on n'a plus de raison de se combattre.

Sonic : D'accords de toute façon je dois y aller. On se revoit vite Amy ?

Amy : Oui bien sur.

Sonic quitta la maison tout en regardent Shadow en le dévisageant. Une fois qu'il était sorti Shadow se tourna vers Amy avec un regard doux à l'opposer de celui qu'il avait montré à Sonic.

Shadow : Qu'es qu'il voulait se Faker ?

Amy : Rien juste présenter ces excuse.

Shadow sceptique : Et tu vas les acceptaient aussi facilement ?

Amy : Non mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour toujours non plus. C'est surtout contre Sally que je suis en colère.

Shadow préoccuper : Je vois...

Amy : Et sa vas Shadow ? Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux de Sonic ?

Shadow avec les oreille plier : Non ! Mais je suis... inquiet. Quand je t'ai vue avec lui j'ai eu... peur. Peur que tu retombe pour lui...

Amy : Oh Shadow tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te les dis je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui. Je t'aime toi.

Amy se dirigea contre Shadow et l'embrasa sur les lèvres tendrement. Shadow répondit à son baiser en placent une de ses main dans son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'approfondir. Ils finir par briser le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffle tout en restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shadow : Eh bien si c'est comme sa à chaque fois je pourrais tolérai la présence de se Faker ici.

Amy en rigolant : On n'est pas obligé d'attendre qu'il vienne pour faire sa tu sais.

Shadow en souriant : Oh ? Si c'est toi qui le demande je ne peu rien te refuser.

Amy : Vraiment rien ?

Shadow : Oui.

Amy : Dans se cas j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'appeler Sonic Faker tout le temps. Je sais que se n'est pas facile entre vous deux mais j'aimerais que les choses s'arrange.

Shadow : Hum je vais essayer. Mais je me méfie toujours de lui.

Amy : Pourquoi ? Il n'a plus de raison de s'opposer dans notre relation.

Shadow : Rose ne sois pas naïf avec lui. Il m'a avoué lui-même qu'il ne tolérait jamais notre relation. Il me voit comme les autres... comme une arme vivante qui ne peu pas ressentir d'émotion. Quelqu'un qui te force à rester à mes coté pour le faire souffrir. Je suis sur qu'il va tenter de te retourner contre moi. Je ne sais pas se qui se passera si sa devait arrive...

Amy : Et regarde moi sa n'arrivera pas crois moi. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Amy embrassa à nouveau Shadow avec passion sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés par Sonic qui s'était caché dans la forêt prêt du jardin.

Amy : Je vais devoir y aller maintenant j'ai du travail en ville. Je fais la fermeture aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Ok je vais m'occuper de cette porte en attendant. Fait bien attention ton dos n'est pas encore totalement guérie et avec la soirée qu'on à eux.

Amy : Merci mais sa va aller.

Amy finie par quitté la maison pour aller au travail. Shadow lui décida d'aller faire qu'elle que course au super marcher du coin avant de commencer son bricolage.

* * *

Sonic lui était rentré chez lui dégoûter de se qu'il avait vue. Voir Amy embraser Shadow le rendait malade il ne pouvait pas laisser Amy avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux. A l'intérieur Tails était occuper à finir de réparait son ordinateur que Shadow avait saboté.

Sonic : Alors comment avance les réparations ?

Tails : J'ai finie l'ordinateur est comme neuve.

Sonic : Géniale je peu te demandai un petit service l'ami ?

Tails : Oui bien sûr.

Sonic : Tu peu voir se que tu peu trouver comme information sur Shadow.

Tails : Quel genre d'information ?

Sonic : Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ces pouvoirs ou sur son passé.

Tails intriguer : Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu continue dans tes théories farfelues.

Sonic : Non c'est juste que j'ai réalisait qu'on ne savait rien de ces pouvoirs et des dangers qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Si il doit rester ici je préférai en savoir plus au cas où.

Tails : Eh bien... Si je me souviens bien il me reste bien les donnés que moi et la Team Chaotix avons collecter sur l'ARK mais je ne sais pas vraiment se qu'elles contiennent.

Sonic : Vraiment tu peu me les montrés ?!

Tails : Attend une minute. Tu es sur de toi Shadow n'aime pas qu'on l'espionne alors faire se genre de recherche risque de le mettre en colère si il l'apprend.

Sonic : Ecoute Tails je suis très inquiet pour Amy. En vérité je ne t'ai pas tout dit de se qui c'est passé hier soir. Quand Sally à énerver Shadow il est devenu... différent on aurait dit... un monstre. Il dégager une énergie rouge tellement forte et sombre qu'il à presque détruit toute la pièce. Son visage n'exprimer qu'une seul chose l'envie de tué et de tout détruire. J'ai rarement eu peur de quelqu'un dans ma vie mais Shadow à réussi à me pétrifier. Et quand il à comprit que je l'avais vue il ma menacer si j'en parlai à Amy.

Tails : Wow sa devait être terrifient. Il est vrai qu'on ne sait rien sur ces capacités... J'ai toujours cru que Shadow était similaire à toi avec la maîtrise du Chaos en plus. Mais il se peut qu'il possède plein d'autres pouvoirs.

Sonic : Visiblement... Amy m'a dit qu'il à des pouvoirs de régénération assez avancer pour guérir en une nuit après s'être fait exploser par une bombe et s'être fait poignarder.

Tails fasciner : Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme la forme de vie ultime. Il doit disposer de toute sorte de capacité qu'on ne soupçonne même pas.

Sonic : C'est pour sa que je veux en savoir plus. Je dois savoir si il à un point faible.

Tails : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait servir. Il est de notre coté Sonic.

Sonic : C'est juste au cas où. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. N'oublie pas qu'il reste une arme de guerre crée par le grand père d'Eggman. Et puis on ne connaît pas les détails de son passé juste les grandes lignes et encore. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il nous cacher quelque chose sur sa aussi.

Tails : Voyons... là j'ai trouvé le journal du professeur Gérald sur le Project Shadow mais il est crypter... il va me falloir du temps pour les décoder.

Sonic déçu : Merde...

Tails : Sinon j'ai trouvé un document officiel du GUN sur le Project Shadow. Ils l'on rendu public après l'invasion des Black Arms. Tu peux toujours le lire en attendent que je décrypte s'eux provenant de l'ARK.

Sonic : Ça suffira pour le moment merci.

Tails : Je te l'envoi sur ton téléphone tout de suite.

Sonic : Je t'en dois une.

Tails : J'espère que tu es sincère Sonic. Que tu fais sa juste en prévention et pas pars que tu es jaloux que Shadow vie avec Amy.

Sonic : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi je suis inquiet pour Amy en t'en qu'ami rien de plus...

Sonic quitta le laboratoire de Tails pour se diriger dehors pour lire tranquillement le rapport du GUN sur les événements de l'ARK. Sonic n'était pas un grand fan de grand lecture mais pour une fois il pouvait rester tranquillement assied sur l'herbe pour examiner le document.

Après un long moment à lire le document Sonic fut horrifier par les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se mit courir en direction de la maison d'Amy à toute vitesse.

* * *

Shadow loin de s'imaginer que Sonic se diriger dans sa direction était occupé à remplacer la porte détruit quelque jours plus tôt. Amy et lui avait chois un modèle de porte simple assez similaire à l'ancienne. Il avait finie de démonté les restes de l'ancienne porte et commencer à monté l'autre dans le jardin quand il entendit un bruit de quelqu'un qui était entrain de courir dans sa direction. Il ne prêta pas attention à se bruit préfèrent se concentrer à viser les vises de la porte. Sonic se tenais derrière lui le regardent sans bougé n'apprécient pas d'être ignoré.

Sonic très sérieux : On doit parler toi et moi.

Shadow voix froide : Je suis occuper à réparait tes dégâts. Revient plus tard.

Sonic : Sa ne peu pas attendre c'est important.

Shadow : Laisse moi deviner tu vas me demandais de quitté la ville et de ne plus jamais revoir Amy. Et sous prétexte que tu es le grand Sonic the Hedgehog je vais devoir t'obéir bien sagement pour que tu sois seul avec elle. Alors je vais nous faire gagner du temps à tout les deux. Je ne conte pas partir d'ici. Je mis sens bien et temps que Amy m'acceptera il n'y a aucun moyen que je parte. Alors tu peu faire demi tour et rentré chez toi et me laisser tranquille avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Sonic : Je penser que j'avais était clair je ne tolérerai jamais ta présence autour d'elle surtout après se que j'ai vue hier soir. Tu es trop dangereux pour vivre avec elle.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Dit celui qui la attaquer à plusieurs reprises. Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est toi qui la fais traverser la porte que je suis entrain de remplacer non ? Alors dire que c'est moi le plus dangereux c'est une blague. Tu es comme les autres tu me vois comme un danger seulement pars que j'ai était crée dans un laboratoire. Tu semble oublier que tout comme toi je passe mon temps à protéger les habitants de se monde malgré se qu'il mon fait. Alors pourquoi je doit toujours être vue comme une menace... ?

Sonic voix froide : Peut être pars que à la différence de toi je n'ai pas tué mes créateur.

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?!

Sonic : Tu as bien entendu j'ai lus le rapport du GUN d'il y a 50 ans. Rapport qui explique comment tu as massacrait tout les habitants de l'ARK. Comment il a fallut toute une unité de soldat pour t'arrêter et te mettre sous contrôle.

Shadow s'arrêta de monté la porte et commença à pousser un rire presque démoniaque tout en gardant le dos tourner pour que Sonic ne vois pas son visage. Le jeune hérisson bleu n'en revenait pas de sa réaction jamais au part avant il avait entendu Shadow rire. Mais se rire n'avait rien de naturel il était effrayent.

Shadow se tournant vers Sonic avec un sourire maléfique : Tu es vraiment un abruti qui devrait apprendre à se mêler de ces affaires si tu veux vivre une longue vie. Je savais que tu tenterais quelque chose contre moi mais la vraiment ?

Sonic : Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle ?! Je sais que ton créateur à perdu la tête et t'a utiliser pour se vengeais.

Shadow énerver : Tu ne sais rien de se qui vraiment passer là-bas ! Si tu es assez stupide pour croire les rapports du GUN c'est ton problème ! Mais si jamais tu t'amuse à parler de c'est conneries à Amy tu le regretteras vraiment ! De toute façon je l'ai déjà avertie que tu risquerais de tenté quelque chose contre moi. Quoi que tu lui dises elle ne te croira pas.

Sonic : Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Tôt ou tard ta vraie nature prendra le dessus comme hier soir et se jours la je serais présent pour la protéger. Et elle sera de nouveau à mes coté en sécurité.

Shadow se tourna vers Sonic avec un regard noir vers lui se rapprochant lentement jusqu'à être juste devant son visage.

Shadow avec une voie sinistre et en colère : Je vais te dire une chose tu vois cette porte que tu as réduit en miette en attaquant Amy dans ton délire ? A ton avis que c'est t'il passer quand tu es parti ? J'ai du lui retirais tout les morceaux de verre que tu lui avais enfoncé dans son dos. A chaque fois que je lui en retirais un elle hurler de douleur dans mes bras tellement elle souffrait. Sans mes pouvoirs elle n'aurait pas put bouger pendent des semaines. Ou si tu préfère on peut parler du soir de noël aussi, ou par ta faute elle a bien failli mourir de froid dans cette forêt si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé et sauvé à temps. C'est moi qui à veiller sur elle pendant des mois alors qu'elle essayer d'avancer et de devenir plus forte pour ne plus souffrit par ta faute. Tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de nuit ou je l'ai vue pleurer en repensent à la façon dont tu l'avais chassé et menacer. Alors tu es très mal placer pour parler de la protéger ! Et pour ta gouverne elle est assez forte pour se protéger elle-même !

Sonic ne savait plus quoi répondre il ne pouvait pas nier que se que Shadow avait dit sur ses actes était vrai. Il s'en voulait vraiment de se qu'il avait fait et dit. Mais l'idée qu'Amy reste avec Shadow lui était insupportable.

Sonic : J'ai fait des erreurs c'est vrai mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper. Amy m'aime ! Je le sais qu'elle pourra me pardonnera.

Shadow en souriant : Oui Amy et assez gentille pour te pardonner... Mais tu te trompe sur un point mon pauvre ...

Shadow rapprocha ses lèvres pour qu'elle soit juste à coté de son oreille pour qu'il puisse bien l'entendre.

Shadow parlant très lentement : Elle ne t'aime plus.

Sonic en colère : C'est faux tu mens !

Shadow avec un souriant sinistre : Vraiment ? C'est se que nous verront.

Sonic en colère : Si c'est un combat que tu veux fessons le maintenant ! Réglons sa tout de suite !

Shadow en souriant : Inutile tu n'as aucune chance. Tu ne peu pas me trompé tu es toujours affaiblie et blesser. Même si je n'utiliser pas mes pouvoirs et seulement ma force brute tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de te combattre pour rester avec Amy. Alors tu peu rentré chez toi et commencer à te chercher une nouvel petit amie.

Sonic en colère : Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais rien. Montre moi se que tu es vraiment ! Montre-moi ce que tu caches en toi ce monstre que j'ai vue hier celui qui est décrit dans c'est rapports ! Je veux voir le vrais Shadow the Hedgehog !

Shadow : Ne sois pas stupide si je fais sa tu mourras. Ce que tu as vu hier était une erreur de ma part. Je ne suis pas sensé faire se genre de choses sur un simple coup de colère. Je ne suis pas stupide tu cherche juste une excuse pour me chasser d'ici. Mais c'est inutile je n'ai rien à prouver.

Sonic : Dit plutôt que tu as peur de m'affronter !

Shadow en roulant des yeux : Mais bien sur... moi avoir peur d'un rat bleu se serai une insulte auprès de mon créateur.

Sonic : Comme si tu avais du respect pour eux tu les as tous tué comme des chiens !

Sur ses mots Shadow agrippa Sonic par la gorge le soulevant du sol sans aucune difficulté. Malgré tout les efforts de Sonic il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa prise s'était comme si ces force était absorbé.

Shadow furieux : Au lieu de faire des accusations sans preuve et d'insulter s'eux qui mon donner la vie tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à qui cette histoire profite réellement ! Ce que ton rapport contient est une pure fiction de ce qui s'est réellement passer !

Shadow lâcha Sonic qui tomba à genoux avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Sonic toussant : Tu... crois que je... vais avaler... tes mensonges ...aussi facilement ?

Shadow : Je m'en fous de se que tu crois.

Sonic finie par faire demi-tour même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître Shadow avait raison il était encore trop faible pour espérer le combattre. Tout se qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre que Tails décrypte les documents qu'il avait, et tenté de collecter toutes informations utile qu'il pourrait trouver.

Sonic : Très bien comme tu voudras je sais que je n'ai cas attendre que Amy réalise qu'elle c'est trompé. Elle ma poursuivie pendant des années si tu crois qu'elle peut m'oublier aussi vite tu rêve. Au final c'est moi qui gagnera se duel.

Shadow ne donna comme réponse qu'un simple grognement suivi d'un regard noir dénuer de toute émotion avec une petite aura rouge autour de lui. Certes c'était intimident mais c'était loin de se qu'il avait montré face à Sally. Son seul but était de montré à Sonic qu'il ne conté pas abandonner Amy facilement et qu'il devrait lui passer sur le corps s'il voulait avoir sa chance.

Devant la situation Sonic décida qu'il était préférable de rentré chez lui. S'il voulait tirais Amy hors des griffes de Shadow il fallait mieux regagner sa confiance en premier.

Sonic en souriant : On se rêvera très vite Faker.

Sonic disparue en courant à la vitesse du son. Shadow se calma une fois le hérisson bleu partie et reprit son activité. Il sans voulait profondément que Sonic les vues alors qu'il avait perdu légèrement son contrôle et qu'il est déclenche son mode Chaos pour si peu. Mais il était surtout blesser des accusations que Sonic porter contre lui sur les événements de l'ARK. Même s'il savait que beaucoup d'habitants de se monde l'accusé souvent de telle acte. Mais l'idée que Amy puisse y croire l'effrayer vraiment.

Shadow continua à ruminer dans ses pensaient tout le reste de la journée. Sa première idée était d'aller s'en prendre à Sonic pour qu'il ne se mêle plus de ses histoires. Mais il savait que Amy ne lui pardonnerais jamais si il causé du tord à Sonic. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient très proche tout les deux. Et même si Sonic oser dire se qu'il avait trouvé sur lui il pourrait toujours donner sa version des faits.

* * *

Le soir finie par arriver Shadow avait décidé de faire le dîner en utilisent une des recettes d'un des livres de cuisine d'Amy pour lui faire plaisir et pour se changer les idées. A par Rouge, et Oméga, Shadow ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé du bien-être de quelqu'un depuis son arriver sur terre. Aussi étonnent que sa pouvait par être il apprécier énormément se sentiment de chaleur qu'il éprouver en lui. Même si il avait encore du mal à exprimer ses sentiments il les comprenaient mieux. Alors qu'il venait de finir de tout préparait Amy rentré tout juste de sa journée de travaille.

Amy : Ça sens drôlement bon ici qu'es tu fais Shadow ?

Shadow : J'ai préparait un des plats qu'il y avait dans ton livre.

Amy : Oh c'est vraiment très gentille. Tu n'as pas idée à qu'elle point je suis épuiser.

Shadow : Tu as toujours mal au dos ?

Amy : Non ce n'est pas ça. A vrais dire j'ai était approcher par des journalistes qui voulaient me poser des questions sur nous deux.

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?

Amy : Oui ils voulaient savoir pourquoi on était allé ensemble à la soirée chez le président. C'était déjà comme sa avec Sonic. Ils vont vite se calmé.

Shadow agacer : Ils ont intérêt je déteste quand on se mêle de ma vie priver ! Si je vois un de c'est journalistes ici il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre se qui lui arrive !

Amy : Shadow... voit sa plutôt comme une bonne chose. Grace à sa on te verra moins comme un monstre. Mais plus comme une personne qui se bats pour nous protèges.

Shadow : Très bien alors je tacherais d'être le moins agressif possible...

Amy : Oui il faudra du temps mais tu verras sa va vite passer. Il suffi de ne pas y penser allons plutôt manger ton repas.

Shadow : Oui...

Amy : Mais avant sa...

Amy déposa un petit baissé sur les lèvres de Shadow le surprennent au passage. Il n'y était pas encore très habituer et en général Amy y aller doucement avec lui se qui lui laisser le temps de se préparer.

Amy : Ça c'est pour la porte que tu as changé cette après midi et pour le dîner.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien ça me fait plaisir. Et je n'aime pas les courant d'aire...

Amy et Shadow on passée leurs soirée paisiblement à partager le repas préparait par Shadow. Amy fut surprise de voir à qu'elle point Shadow était un bon cuisinier. Ils finir par regarder un film ensemble, Amy c'était allongé sur le canapé avec sa tête qui reposer sur le torse de Shadow qui rester assied sur le canapé à lui câlinent le dos. Après que le film fut terminé chacun rejoint leurs propres chambres. Malgré qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments ils ne dormaient pas encore ensemble même si ils le voulaient. Mais ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêt pour passer une telle étape.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelque semaine plus tard chez Tails et Sonic.

Depuis sa petit confrontation Sonic avait décidé qu'il serait préférable de ne plus tenté de provoquer de combat entre lui et Shadow pour l'instant. Mais il passait chez eux presque tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'Amy aller bien et pour rappeler sa présence à Shadow. Sonic attendait que Tails réussi à décoder le journal de Gérald avant de prendre une décision sur comment il aller si prendre pour délivrer Amy des griffes de Shadow.

Sonic : Hey Tails bien dormi ?

Tails : Oui on peut dire sa j'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit sur mon ordinateur.

Sonic : Tails tu n'es pas obliger de passer des nuits blanches pour moi. Je peux attendre que tu arrives à déchiffrer se journal sans mettre ta santé en jeux.

Tails : Ce n'est pas sa. Enfaîte ma machine à détecter un nouveau pic d'énergie du Chaos au milieu de la forêt à quelque kilomètre d'ici.

Sonic : Vraiment c'était une forte activité ?

Tails : Oui. L'énergie dégager était vraiment importante encore plus que c'elle que j'avais détecté la dernière fois.

Sonic : C'est possible que se ne soit pas Shadow ?

Tails : Non à part lui je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait dégager une telle énergie même avec une Chaos émeraude.

Sonic : Pourquoi Shadow serait-il allé dans cet endroit ? Il n'y a rien là-bas.

Tails : Qui sait. Il était peut être partie se promener et c'est fait attaquer en route.

Sonic : Je vais aller voir sur place pour en avoir le cœur net.

Tails : Sa ne serais pas plus simple de lui demander directement ?

Sonic : Pas la peine je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Quand j'arrive sur place je t'appelle.

Tails : Si tu veux... Je vais voir pour analyser cette énergie plus en détail.

* * *

Après 20 minute de course à pleine vitesse Sonic finie par atteindre l'endroit signaler par Tails. La zone se situer au milieu d'une forêt très danse. Mais l'endroit où l'énergie avait était détecter n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine comme si une énorme bombe y avait explosé. Sonic stupéfier commença à fouiller l'endroit pour comprendre ce qui c'était passer ici.

Sonic : Tails tu me reçois ?

Tails : Oui. Alors tu as trouvé la zone ?

Sonic : Oui c'est un carnage il y a un cratère au milieu de la forêt et toute la zone autour est brûler.

Tails : Le combat à du être terrible. Tu vois quelque chose d'autre ?

Sonic : Attend une minute je vais au centre de l'explosion.

Au centre de l'explosion Sonic pouvait y voir des débris de robot de combat qui avait était détruit par l'explosion.

Sonic : Tails j'ai trouvé des débris de robot au centre du cratère.

Tails : Parfait amène lès moi je pourrais peut être en savoir plus. Si tu pouvais trouver une tête de robot se serais parlait.

Sonic : Je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Sonic finie par rassembler qu'elle que débris et en profita pour en prendre des photos ainsi que de la zone grâce à son téléphone quand des traces sur le sol attira son attention. Il pouvait voir deux ligne au sol qui s'éloigner de la zone. L'herbe était brûlée comme si quelqu'un l'avait brûle avec un chalumeau. Mais le chemin s'arrêtera nette sans laisser aucune trace comme si celui qui avais laissé ces marques avais juste disparue. Sonic finie par trouver se que Tails voulait les reste d'une tête de robot en minette qui avait était broyer.

Après avoir finie d'explorer cette zone de guerre Sonic quitta l'endroit pour ramener se qu'il avait trouvé à Tails.

* * *

Sonic : Tails j'ai trouvé se que tu voulais.

Tails : Géniale on va voir si je peux en tirais quelque chose... Wow se robot est vraiment en un piteux état j'espère que sa mémoire n'a pas était totalement détruite.

Tails resta dans son laboratoire à tenté d'extraire toutes les donnés qu'il pouvait de ce robot pendent plusieurs dizaines de minute. Sonic lui préparait à manger pour laisser son amie travailler tranquillement. Finalement Tails réussi à récupérer quelque donné du robot même si elle était en très mauvaise état.

Tails : Sonic vient j'ai fini !

Sonic : Génial. Tient mange un peu je t'ai préparer un petit encas.

Tails : Merci. Alors je n'ai pas pu sauver grands choses de ce robot. Il doit y avoir que quelque seconde de vidéo.

Sonic : C'est déjà ça.

La vidéo avait peu de couleur et était très parasiter mais Tails et Sonic pouvait un peu voir se qui avait réduit en minette se robot. Ils pouvaient distinguer une forme sombre de taille similaire à Sonic devant le robot qui émettait une aura noire et rouge. L'image s'arrêta après que la forme et dit deux mots.

? : Chaos Spear...

L'image se brouilla juste après ça ne laissent que de la neige sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Tails.

Tails : Wow s'était incroyable.

Sonic : Oui et maintenant on sait que c'est bien Shadow qui a fait ça. A part lui il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut dégager cette aura. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois.

Tails : Oui mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qui c'est passer. Shadow a très bien pu se faire attaquer. On n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Sonic : Tails tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il a dévasté toute une zone en un combat.

Tails : Oui mais cet endroit n'était pas habité.

Sonic avec un ton très sérieux : Heureusement mais imagine s'il perdait le contrôle en plein milieu de la ville il pourrait la détruire en quelque seconde.

Tails : Jusqu'à maintenant Shadow à toujours veiller à ne pas faire trop de dégât quand il combattait dans des endroits habiter. Toi aussi il tes arriver de te faire attaquer et de détruire la zone de combat.

Sonic : Peut-être mais sa corrobore ce que je disais il faut qu'on garde un œil sur lui et décodé le journal du professeur Gérald pour en savoir plus. D'après ce que je sais et du rapport du GUN, Shadow aurais tué toutes les personnes présentes sur l'ARK avant d'avoir était sceller. Après sa son créateur aurais eu pour ordre de le rendre inoffensive. Mais il aurait désobéi pour lui implanter son plan de destruction de la planète que Shadow avait tenté il y a quelque années. Comment veux-tu qu'avec sa je puisse lui faire confiance ou de le laisser avec Amy. Shadow reste une arme de destruction qui a déjà tué par le passé et qui peut très bien recommencer à tout moment.

Tails choqué : Sonic ! Tu oublies que Shadow a toujours défendu le monde depuis qu'il est de retour sur Mobius. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs par le passé mais si Amy reste à ses coté s'est bien qu'il n'est pas si voilent que ce que tu le pense.

Sonic en colère : Il a tué des innocents Tails ! Il a même tué des enfants ! Son créateur était le grand père d'Eggman et il a voulu utiliser Shadow pour détruire le monde ! Aujourd'hui il est évident que Shadow nous cache beaucoup de choses sur lui et sur son passé ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce qu'il a fait !

Tails agacer : On n'a aucune preuve que le GUN dise la vérité ! Ce ne serais pas la première fois que le GUN arrange les choses à leurs avantages.

Sonic énerver : Peut-être mais tu ne peux pas nier que Shadow ne nous dit pas tout sur lui.

Tails agacer : Il doit avoir ces raisons et rien ne l'oblige à tout nous dire sur ses pouvoirs après tout.

Sonic indignait : Je n'en reviens pas que tu prennes sa défense au lieu de me faire confiance !

Tails agacer : Ça n'a rien à voir je pense juste que tu n'acceptes pas que Amy vive avec lui et que tu cherches une excuse pour te mettre entre eux !

Sonic exaspérait : Je suis juste le seul à m'inquiéter d'un monstre génétique qui peut exploser à tout moment !?

Tails choqué : Sonic ! Avant que Shadow ne vive chez Amy tu ne l'aurais jamais traité comme ça ! Tu avais du respect pour lui et tu t'en ficher qu'il est été créé ou non. Mais maintenant tu fais une fixation sur lui et tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher un moyen de le nuire !

Sonic résigner : ... Ok... tu as raison désoler ... je suis allé trop loin... Mais je suis tellement inquiet depuis que je l'ai vue face à Sally et que j'ai découvert la vérité. Je ne sais plus en quoi je peux croire... Je veux juste être sûr que Amy ne risque rien...

Tails : C'est pour ça que décode se journal mais c'est vraiment difficile. Mais si tu veux vraiment des informations tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher de Shadow au lieu de chercher la confrontation.

Avant que Sonic et put rejeter la proposition de Tails son ordinateur émit une nouvel alarma.

Sonic : Qu'es qui se passe ?

Tails : La machine à détecter un nouveau pic d'énergie du chaos. Mais cette fois c'est très proche d'ici.

Sonic : J'y vais !

Tails : Sonic !

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je veux juste voir ce qui se passe.

Sonic disparue de la maison en direction du signal à la vitesse du son.

* * *

Au bout de quelque minute Sonic finit par atteindre la zone signaler. C'était bien Shadow qui était au milieu de forêt tout seul. Sonic resta dissimuler pour l'observer et savoir ce qu'il fessait.

Shadow était venu s'entraîner un peu dans la forêt pour faire circuler son énergie. Quand il ne combattait pas il avait tendance à stocker trop d'énergie du chaos en lui. Il préférait donc évacuer son surplus d'énergie pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Une grande partie de cet entrainement consister juste à se téléporter et à lancé des séries de Chaos Spear contre des arbres ou des rochers qui était réduit en miette sur le chant. Sonic ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer pour parler avec lui ou s'il devait continuer à l'observer. Shadow finie par s'asseoir et à croiser ses bras visiblement il se concentré. En quelque seconde Shadow émie une léger lumière rouge autour de lui. Il se releva et lança un Chaos Spear plus puissent que les derniers qu'il avait produit. Il poursuivi en enlevant les deux bracelets qu'il avait à ses poignet. A la seconde où il le fit son aura augmenta énormément. Il reproduisit son Chaos Spear mais cette fois il détruisit plusieurs arbres en un seul coup. Sa puissance n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces première attaque. Shadow s'arrêta et remit ces bracelets et ne bougea plus il sembler attendre quelque chose. Sonic gela sur place quand il vit que c'était Amy qu'il attendait dans cette forêt. Elle porter une tenue de sport et sembler qu'elle venait de courir. Sonic pouvait les voire discuter mais n'entendais rien de leurs conversations.

Shadow : Alors ? Tu vas bien ?

Amy : Oui. Ça fait du bien de courir à nouveau.

Shadow : Tu es sûr que tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

Amy : Oui j'ai besoin de dépenser un peu aussi. Depuis que j'étais blessé au dos je n'ai presque plus fait de sport.

Shadow : Très bien mais ne te force pas trop on va y aller doucement.

Amy souriant : Je peux savoir ou et passer mon entraîneur tyrannique qui prenait un malin plaisir à me frapper au sol ?

Shadow en souriant : Si tu insistes je peux le faire revenir si tu aimes tant être recouvert de blessures.

Amy en souriant : La je te reconnais.

Shadow : J'apprécie que tu m'aide un peu à évacuer mon surplus d'énergie.

Amy : Ce n'est rien ça me fait du bien à moi aussi.

Shadow : On verra si tu dis ça quand on aura fini. Alors qu'elles sont les règles pour gagner ?

Amy : Le premier qui arrive à immobiliser l'autre gagne.

Shadow : Très bien c'est partie.

Sur c'est mots Shadow et Amy reculas se fixant du regard comme des adverses et plus comme des amies. Ils se tourner autour comme deux chats sur le point de se sauter l'un sur l'autre. Sonic ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer entre eux et était étonner de voir Amy adopter un tel comportement sauvage. En un clin d'œil les deux Hérissons se jeter l'un sur l'autre s'échangent une série de coup. Tout les coups fut esquiver et bloqué par les deux combattent. Amy connaissaient Shadow par cœur et pouvais anticiper la plus par de ces déplacements. Au moment où Amy vue une ouverture elle brandi son marteau et frappa Shadow le propulsent contre un des arbres.

Amy avec un sourire triomphant : Alors ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Shadow souriant : Pas mal. Je vois que tu n'as pas trop perdue je peux donc y aller plus sérieusement.

Shadow utilisa son Chaos Control pour se téléporter derrière Amy pour l'attaquer avec une série de Chaos Spear. Amy les détourna grâce à son marteau et se rapprocha de lui pour contre-attaquer. Elle était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau avec son marteau quand elle fut repoussée par une vague d'énergie rouge.

Shadow : Chaos Blast !

Toute la zone autour de Shadow explosa ne laissent qu'un petit cratère de qu'elle que centimètre.

Amy en souriant : Oh je vois tu es vraiment sérieux. Ou je tes vexer en étant la première à marquer le point ?

Shadow : Il n'y a pas de point dans ce combat.

Amy : Pas faut mais il en reste que c'est moi la première qui à prit le dessus.

Shadow souriant : On va voir si tu y arrive à nouveau...

Shadow courue à toute vitesse autour de Amy chargeant sa main gauche de Chaos énergie. Amy s'attendais à un Chaos Spear mais la couleur était légèrement différente que d'habitude. La couleur de la main de Shadow était verte rouge, et au lieu de garder une distance optimale de tire il s'approcha d'elle pour venir au contacte. Amy se préparait à détourner l'attaque de Shadow avec son marteau mais fut surprit de voir qu'il matérialisa une lame faite d'énergie du chaos. En une seconde il réussit à projeter le marteau hors des mains d'Amy avant de donner un coup de lame dans sa direction. Elle réussit à esquiver l'attaque de justesse qui finit par heurter un arbre le tranchant en deux avants qu'il ne prenne feu. Amy rester stupéfait par la nouvel attaque de Shadow qui tenais son épée bizarrement à l'envers derrière lui.

Amy surprise : How c'est nouveau.

Shadow : Oui jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais utilisé d'attaque vraiment mortelle ou j'en avais réduit la puissance. Mais je voulais te rappeler qui tu affronter.

Amy : J'espère que si je n'avais pas esquivé cette attaque tu ne m'aurais pas découpé en deux.

Shadow en souriant : Il me semble que pour gagner ce combat il faut juste immobiliser l'ennemie pas le tue. Alors oui je ne t'aurais pas touché.

Amy : Ravi de l'entendre. Reprenons maintenant.

Shadow : Je t'attends tu peux y aller j'ai réduit l'énergie de ma lame elle ne te découpera pas si tu la touche. Au pire tu auras une petite brûlure ou coupure.

Amy avec un ton arrogant : Ne me traite pas comme une enfant.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas mon intention mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te blesser gravement.

Amy : Comme c'est gentil mais ne me sous-estime pas.

Le combat reprit de plus belle Amy armé de son marteau et Shadow armé de sa lame du chaos se rendais coup pour coup. Après un long combat le corps de Shadow était recouvert de quelque bleu et de bosse tandis que Amy avait des coupures et des petites brûlures sur tout le corps. Aucun des deux n'avait pris réellement l'avantage sur l'autres.

Shadow un peu essouffler : Il va être... l'heure de manger...

Amy haletant : Oui... on va ... en finir... sur cette dernière... attaque...

Shadow un peu essouffler : Ça me va...

Amy sera son marteau de toute ses forces dans ses mains et prit de l'élan pour faire un saut pour attaquer Shadow par le dessus. Shadow garder sa lame dans sa main gauche se tenant prêt à recevoir l'attaque de pleines fouées. Les deux armes se heurta voilement l'une contre l'autre. Amy avait l'avantage de la force grâce à son marteau mais Shadow pouvait esquiver plus facilement ces attaques grâce à sa lame légère. Shadow laissa Amy prendre le dessus pour faire pivoter son marteau pour qu'elle heurte voilement le sol l'étourdissant un peu. En se relevant Amy fut surprit en voyant Shadow matérialisent une deuxième lame du chaos. Encore étourdie par le choc Amy fut désarma avant que Shadow lui fasse perdre l'équilibre. Une fois au sol il planta c'est deux lames des deux côtés du visage de son adversaire. Amy tenta de se relever mais fut arrêter par une troisième lame que Shadow brandie devant son visage charger à pleine puissance à nouveau pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Shadow avec un sourire de triomphe : On dirait que j'ai gagné.

Amy : Oui... je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en créer plusieurs à la fois. Même s'il faut avouer que ce n'était pas très fair-play...

Shadow en souriant : Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne peux utiliser qu'un marteau à la fois...

Shadow se pencha vers Amy pour l'aider à se relever quand il fut heurté par une forme bleu lancé à toute vitesse. Le choc le propulsa contre un des arbres à quelque mettre alors qu'il tenait toujours son épée dans sa main.

Sonic inquiet : Tu vas bien Amy ?! Désoler j'aurais dû intervenir plutôt.

Amy surprit : Sonic qu'es que tu fais ici !?

Sonic : Je me promener quand j'ai entendu des explosions. J'ai couru ici et je t'ai vue combattre contre Shadow.

Amy : Mais je n'ai jamais été en danger on s'entraînaient juste !

Sonic : Il était sur le point de te transpercer avec sa lame !

Amy : Non il allais m'aider à me relever !

Amy se releva pour se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit ou Shadow avait était propulser. Shadow était assied au sol adosser contre un arbre avec sa lame d'énergie qui lui avais transpercé une partie de son torse et qui saigner.

Amy paniquer : Shadow ça va !?

Shadow en colère : Oui... ça va... mais qui et l'abruti qui nous a attaquer que je lui broie le cou ?!

Amy : C'était Sonic il croyait qu'on se battait pour de vrais.

Shadow énerver : Si c'est ce qu'il veux il va l'avoir son vrai combat mais ce sera son dernier !

Shadow se releva et commença à se diriger vers la position de Sonic en gardent une main sur sa blessure pour arrêter le saignement.

Shadow énerver : Alors on vient chercher une mort lente et douloureuse !?

Sonic en colère : Parle pour toi tu vas regretter d'avoir tenté de tuer Amy !

Shadow furieux : Le seul qui va mourir ici c'est toi !

Avant que les deux hérissons n'en viennent aux mains Amy se mit entre les deux garçons pour les arrêter.

Amy : Arrêter tous les deux ! C'était une erreur !

Sonic furieux : Amy ne le défend pas ! Il a voulu te tuer !

Amy : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi si Shadow avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait très vite. On s'entraîner. Shadow ma former pendent des mois mais depuis notre retour je n'ai plus fait d'entrainement. Quand il m'a dit qu'il aller se dépenser se matin j'ai voulu me joindre à lui. Ce que tu as vue c'est ce que j'ai vécu pendant des mois après la fête de noël et je suis toujours vivante.

Sonic en colère : Tu appelles sa un entrainement !

Shadow énerver : On est libre de faire ce que l'on veut !

Sonic en colère : Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal à nouveau !

Shadow en colère : Arrête ton numéro ! Amy voulait être prête au combat pour ne plus à avoir à reposer sur toi en permanence. Ce combat n'était qu'un exercice pour la préparais à faire face au pire.

Sonic : Mais...

Amy agacer : Sonic arrête. Shadow et moi ont s'amuser juste et je ne suis plus une petite fille qui doit être protégé. C'est ce que tu voulais que j'arrête de t'ennuies et d'être un boulé...

Sonic fixer Amy et Shadow choqué de ce que Amy venait de dire. Les souvenirs de la nuit de noël défiler dans sa tête. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle irait trouver Shadow pour l'aider. Quand il avait vue Amy combattre Shadow il avait été étonner de voire à qu'elle point elle était devenue forte aussi vite. Au final ce qui l'avais poussé à intervenir s'était de voir Shadow se rapprocher d'elle en lui lancent un tendre sourire. Sonic n'avait pas agi pour la protéger mais pars qu'il était jaloux de Shadow.

Sonic : Je ...suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû attaquer Shadow...

Shadow irriter : La prochaine fois que tu oses m'attaquer en traite tu n'auras pas le temps de t'excuser.

Amy : Shadow s'il te plait c'était une erreur il penser que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Shadow : Hum sa resta à prouver.

Amy en soupirant : Les garçons... si ont rentré manger. Sonic tu veux manger avec nous ?

Sonic et Shadow stupéfier : Quoi ?!

Amy : Oui ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble.

Sonic : Si ça ne te dérange pas alors oui.

Amy : Très bien alors rentrons.

Les trois hérissons se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt. Sonic marcher à l'arrière regardent les deux hérissons devant lui parler à vois base pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu la inviter chez nous ?

Amy : Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous battre à chaque fois que vous voyez.

Shadow : C'est lui qui m'a attaqué.

Amy : Justement je veux que Sonic t'accepte pour qu'on soit tranquille. Ce n'est pas en le menacent que les choses vont s'arranger.

Shadow : Je doute qu'il m'accepte un jour et je n'ai pas envie de faire ami ami avec lui.

Amy : Aller fait un effort pour moi. Sonic et comme un frère pour moi et même si c'est un idiot je ne veux pas le perdre.

Shadow : ... Je ne te garantit rien.

Amy en souriant : C'est déjà un début.

* * *

Après une petite marche le petit groupe fini par atteindre la maison. La journée était chaude et ensoleillé si bien qu'Amy avait prévue de manger dans son jardin un petit repas froid qu'elle avait déjà préparait. Des leurs arriver Shadow entra vite dans la maison toujours sa main sur sa blessure. Amy avait remarqué que Shadow ne se comporter pas comme d'habitude pour cette blessure.

Amy : Sonic tu peu juste préparait la table je te rejoins dans 5 minute.

Sonic : Bien sur...

Amy entra vite pour voir si Shadow aller bien. Sonic mie la table à toute vitesse avant de suivre Amy dans la maison. Il pouvait voir des traces de sang qui se diriger vers l'étage qu'il suivit. Il monta les marches aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. A l'étage il vit que la porte de la deuxième chambre à coucher était entre ouverte. Il pouvait y voir Shadow assied sur son lit avec Amy devant lui avec une trousse de soin.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin de bandage Amy...

Amy : Arrête d'être aussi têtu ta blessure saigne toujours. Je croyais que ton corps guérissait très vite.

Shadow en soupirant : Oui mais...

Amy : Mais quoi ? Dit le moi je ne le dirais à personne.

Shadow : Cette blessure à était causé part de l'énergie du Chaos... mon corps mes plus de temps à en guérie naturellement...

Amy : Raison de plus pour mettre quelque chose dessus pour arrêter le saignement.

Shadow : Non je préfère me guérir moi-même...

Amy : Tu vas te régénérais ?

Shadow : Non si je fais sa je devrais dormir et te laisser seul avec...

Amy : Et ne sois pas jaloux. Si tu dois dormir pour guérie alors fait l'eux.

Shadow : Non je vais juste arrêter le saignement en me soignent comme quand tu étais blessé au dos.

Amy : C'est pour ça que tu es monté pour que Sonic ne te voit pas.

Shadow : Oui... ça ne sera pas long.

Amy : Je vais attendre avec toi alors.

Amy posa sa main sur c'elle de Shadow ou il tenait sa blessure. Tous les deux se regarder dans les yeux sans remarquer qu'on les observer.

Shadow : Chaos Heal...

Après quelque seconde la main de Shadow émit une lumière bleue très vive. Quand ils relever leurs mains la blessure était refermer et presque plus visible.

Amy : How c'est incroyable !

Shadow : Je t'avais dit que ça ne serait pas long...

Amy : Alors pourquoi tu n'avais pas utilisé cette méthode le soir ou je t'ai trouvé ?

Shadow : Pars ce que cette méthode consomme de l'énergie. Plus la blessure et importante plus elle est coûteuse en énergie... Alors que quand je me régénère mon corps guérie ses blessures et mon énergie et restaurais en même temps... Le soir ou tu m'as trouvé mes réserves en énergie était trop basse... Si j'avais utilisé ce pouvoir j'aurais été totalement épuiser et vulnérable comme quand je retire mes limiteurs d'énergie au poignet... au final j'aurais quand même dû dormir pour récupérais mes forces.

Amy : Je comprends... même sans tes limiteurs d'énergie tu ne peux pas abuser de tes pouvoirs.

Shadow : Non... je ne l'ai retire que très rarement et pendant une courte durée... comme tu le sais c'est dangereux pour moi de les enlever pendant une longue période. Je ... reste dépendent de mon énergie du chaos je dois toujours veiller à la garder stable n'y trop bas n'y trop haut...

Amy intriguer : Trop haut ?

Shadow très gêner : C'est compliquer... je préfère ne pas en parler...

Amy : Comme tu le veux je ne te force pas à parler de choses que tu ne veux pas.

Shadow : Oui je sais et je sais aussi que tu ne diras jamais rien qui puisse être utilisé contre moi.

Shadow prit Amy dans c'est bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dire à Amy ce qui lui arriver quand il avait trop d'énergie. Sa peur de la perdre était trop forte.

Sonic n'avait pas perdue une miette de leurs conversations et redescendit en bas avant qu'il ne soit repérais. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et n'arriver pas à voir Amy et Shadow dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	21. Chapter 21

Dans l'une des bases secrètes du GUN le même jour.

Dirigeant du GUN : Comment c'est passé les testes ?

Eggman : Très bien Néo est presque prêt à passer à l'action.

Dirigeant du GUN : Et pour le deuxième objectif ?

Eggman : Malheureusement même avec l'échantillons du sang de Shadow nous n'avons pas réussi à reproduire sa propriété d'immortalité.

Dirigeant du GUN : Comment conté vous réglez se problème ?

Eggman : Je pourrais si notre équipe étudier Shadow plus en détaille. Mais en attendant qu'on puisse le capturais j'ai eu une idée. Nous avons créé un poison qui va nous permettre de tester son système immunitaire. La première étape sera de lui administrer et de voir comment Shadow va réagir grâce à une micro puce qui sera avec le poison. On pourra ensuite équiper des doses de poison à Néo pour contrait tout les utilisateurs de l'énergie du Chaos.

Dirigeant du GUN : Très bien et pour les Chaos Emeraude ?

Eggman : De se que nous savons Shadow en possède une et Sonic aussi.

Dirigeant du GUN : Dans se cas elles seront prise en dernier pour éviter qu'ils ne mettent leurs nez dans nos affaires. Et pour le poison quand pourra t'il être utilisé ?

Eggman : Il est presque terminer. On pourra le tester pendent la prochain mission de Shadow.

Dirigeant du GUN : Très bien prévenait moi quand on pourra passer à la phase finale.

Eggman : Bien sur.

* * *

Chez Amy après que Shadow et finie de se soigner.

Les deux hérissons descendirent pour rejoindre Sonic et manger le repas de midi ensemble. Sonic l'ai attendait en bas comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

Amy : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

Sonic : Ce n'est rien. Comment va ta blessure Shadow ?

Shadow grognent légèrement : Je n'ai plus de blessure.

Sonic mimant d'être surprit : Wow tu as vite guéri.

Amy : C'était juste une égratignure...

Shadow : De toute façon je ne suis jamais réellement bléser et même si se devait arriver mes blessures ne resterais pas longtemps.

Sonic : Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes quand même.

Shadow avec un regard noir : C'est une menace ?

Sonic en souriant : Non un conseil.

Shadow irriter : Tu peu te le garder.

Amy : C'est bon les garçons profitons du repas plutôt que de se disputer.

Le repas se déroula sans incident Shadow resté silencieux alors que Sonic et Amy rigoler ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shadow pouvait voir leurs complicités et en était un peu jaloux. Il savait que Sonic voulait l'éloigner d'Amy. Il devait lutter contre l'envie de lui sauté dessus et de le chassé. Mais Amy voulait vraiment que les choses s'arrangent avec ses amies. Après une bonne heure tout le monde avait finie de manger et commencer à tout ranger.

Sonic : Amy je peux te parler ?

Amy : Oui bien sur.

Sonic : Je veux dire en priver.

Shadow irriter : Si tu as quelque chose à dire dit le ici !

Amy : Non il à le droit de vouloir me parler en priver Shadow. Je reviens tout de suite pour t'aidé.

Shadow émit un petit grognement en direction de Sonic qui le regarder en souriant pour le narguer. Amy et Sonic s'assied contre l'arbre pour discuter tranquillement.

Amy : Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Sonic : Amy je voulais te proposer de réintégrai l'équipe. Je n'aurai jamais du te traité comme je l'ai fait et je veux me rattraper.

Amy : C'est très gentille de ta part mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas revenir.

Sonic étonner : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Je ne me sens pas prête pour sa. En se moment j'ai d'autre choses en tête...

Sonic un peu jaloux : Tu veux parler de Shadow ?

Amy : Oui... je sais que tu as du mal à accepter que l'on vive ensemble...

Sonic en soupirant déçu : Non Amy se n'est pas sa...

Amy un peu triste : Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, Shadow ma parler de votre discussion... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux autan t'impliquer dans cette histoire ?

Sonic triste : Amy... je voudrai tellement revenir à ce soir de noël et tout changer.

Amy : C'est impossible Sonic...

Sonic : Non... on peut faire ce que on avait dit. On peu se donner une chance pour être heureux ensemble.

Amy surprit et gêner : Sonic... je ... ne peux pas désoler...

Sonic triste : C'est à cause de lui ?

Amy : Non. C'est à cause de moi... Après le soir de noël j'ai pris une décision. C'elle de grandir et d'arrêter de courir après un amoure illusoire.

Sonic : Amy je suis sérieux je veux vraiment être avec toi. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais laisse moi une chance.

Amy : Non je suis déjà avec Shadow maintenant. Je te vois comme un grand frère maintenant rien de plus.

Sonic jaloux : Comment a-t-il put autan te changer ? Il y a quelque mois tu n'aurais même pas cherché à réfléchir si je t'avais fait une telle proposition. Comment a-t-il put effacer t'en d'année ou tu ma aimés ?

Amy : J'ai grandi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais depuis que je suis avec Shadow j'ai comprit se qu'était vraiment l'amour. Il ma aidé quand j'allais vraiment mal et lui et moi on se comprend.

Sonic jaloux : Amy tu es sûr de tout savoir sur lui ?

Amy : Non bien sur mais je comprends qu'il ne veux pas tout me dire. Il a du mal à parler de son passé.

Sonic : Tu devrais un peu plus de poser de question sur son passer. Il à fait des choses horrible avant.

Amy énerver : Arrête Sonic ! Je sais se que tu veux faire et sa ne prend pas.

Sonic énerver : Si tu me crois pas tu n'as qu'a lire le rapport du GUN d'y a 50 ans ! Shadow ne t'a sans doute pas parler de se qu'il à fait là-bas !

Amy perdue : De quoi tu parle ?!

Sonic énerver : Il a tué tous les occupants de l'ARK Amy !

Amy choqué : Quoi ?!

Sonic : Oui d'après le rapport officiel Shadow serai devenu fou comme Biolézare et aurais massacré toutes les personnes qui s'y trouver. Le temps que le GUN intervient il était déjà trop tard.

Amy énerver : C'est n'importe quoi Shadow n'aurait jamais fait sa ! Il aimé les habitants de l'ARK ! Ils étaient sa famille.

Sonic frustrais : Tu oublies qu'il a tué Black Doom alors que c'était son père biologique !

Amy : Peut être mais je ne crois pas en ce que dit le GUN ! Depuis que je vie avec lui il n'a jamais montré un seul signe de danger.

Sonic : Dans se cas regarde cette vidéo sur mon téléphone je l'ai récupéré sur un robot qu'il a détruit.

Amy regarda la vidéo ou elle pouvait voire un robot se faire détruire très voilement par une créature ressemblant à Shadow.

Amy sceptique : Et alors il à détruit un robot qui la sans doute attaquer ça ne prouve rien. Tu fait la même chose je te signale.

Sonic : Regarde les photos que j'ai prit de la zone. Tout à était détruit s'était une vrais zone de désolation.

Amy : Il y aller un peu fort mais il n'est pas tout le temps comme sa.

Sonic : Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle de se qui c'est passé avec Sally dans c'est toilette.

Sonic raconta tout ce qu'il avait vue quand Shadow avait presque tué Sally dans un axer de rage.

Sonic : Tu comprends pourquoi je suis autan inquiet pour toi maintenant ? Shadow peut être gentille mais quand il se met en colère il est capable du pire. Ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là n'avait rien de normal. Je pouvais ressentir sa haine, son envie de tué et de tout détruire.

Amy : Il ne sera jamais comme sa avec moi.

Sonic agacer : Amy ne soit pas naïve il a été créé pour servir d'arme de guerre bon sang ! Il a tué tous les habitants de l'ARK qui l'avais élevé, même les enfants qui était à bord ! Et il est à moitié Black Arms s'était un peuple qui vivait en se nourrissent des habitants des mondes qu'il envahissait. Shadow les à même tué sans hésiter. Comment peux-tu encore le défendre ?!

Amy agacer : Arrête Sonic sa suffit...

Sonic : Non s'il te plait je le fait pars que j'ai peur pour toi...

Amy agacer : Non tu le fais par jalousie. Tu ne supporte pas que j'ai tourné la page... Tu as déjà brisé ma vie il y a quelque mois et maintenant tu recommence encore... Je ne serais jamais avec toi Sonic tu m'entends alors arrête de vouloir gâcher mon bonheur avec Shadow !

Sonic : Très bien mais je te prouverais que Shadow n'est pas se qu'il prêtent être. Et si tu dois me détester ça mes égales ! Il te fera souffrir et te blessera tu verras.

Amy agacer : Celui qui me fait le plus de mal c'est toi Sonic ! Je penser qu'on pourrait de nouveau être amis mais t'en que tu agiras comme sa je ne veux plus te revoir chez moi.

Sonic : Attend je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

Sur c'est mots Amy se releva et rentra chez elle en ferme voilement la porte derrière elle sous les yeux de Sonic qui décida de partir pour l'instant.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Tu sais si tu claque cette porte avec une t'elle violence il faudra bientôt que je la rechange...

Amy : Hum... désoler c'est juste que Sonic me mes hors de moi.

Shadow : Ne va pas te plaindre contre moi si notre relation avec lui ne s'améliore pas. Il fait tout pour me nuire.

Amy en soupirant : Je sais... mais Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me demanderait d'être avec lui...

Shadow furieux : Quoi ?! Comment il à osée ! Ou es t'il ?!

Amy : Il est partie. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai refusé sa proposition. Il aura beau dire toutes les horreurs sur toi qu'il veut je ne le croirais pas.

Shadow : Il continue à parler dans mon dos...

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai pas crus se qu'il ma dit.

Shadow : Amy... je pense que cette histoire ne pourra pas se terminer de façon pacifique s'il continue sur cette voie...

Amy : Non je ne veux pas que vous entre tué pour moi !

Shadow en soupirant : Si sa peux te soulager je te promets que je ne l'attaquerais pas et je ne le tuerais pas si il m'attaque.

Amy : Mercie je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Shadow : De toute façon il n'aura pas l'occasion de me chercher pendant un bon moment.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je pars en mission pendent une semaine.

Amy : Quoi pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit ?

Shadow : Je l'ai appris ce matin je ne penser pas qu'elle serait si longue.

Amy : C'est une mission dangereuse ?

Shadow : Non pas du tout. Je dois juste aidé le GUN dans l'une de leur base éloigné. Ils veulent tester leurs dernière série de robot de combat crée grâce aux recherches effectuer sur les robots d'Eggman.

Amy : Tu y vas avec Rouge ?

Shadow : Oui et Oméga. Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse que je sois avec Rouge ?

Amy : Non pas du tout au contraire sa me rassure que tu ne sois pas seul.

Shadow : C'est toi qui m'inquiète je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois seul avec Sonic qui te tourne autour.

Amy : Ne t'inquiète pas je lui est bien préciser que sa proposition ne m'intéresser pas.

Shadow : Je te fait confiance. Je te contacterais souvent. Je pars demain matin à la première heure.

Amy triste : D'accords... sa va être long tout une semaine sans toi...

Shadow : Sa va passer vite tu verras. C'est pour sa que je voudrais profiter de cette journée avec toi.

* * *

Retour du coté de Sonic qui était rentré chez lui.

Tails : Sonic ! Tu vas bien ?

Sonic : Oui pourquoi ?

Tails : Tu ne répondes plus à mes appels.

Sonic : Ah désolé j'ai oublié de t'appeler.

Tails : Alors qu'es que tu as vue ?

Sonic : C'était bien Shadow qui produises cette énergie. Il s'entraînait...

Tails : Tu vois il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiété.

Sonic triste : Avec Amy...

Tails : Quoi ?

Sonic : Oui il se combattait... Amy était incroyable elle arriver à anticiper toute les attaques de Shadow. Au final je suis intervenu quand j'ai crue que ça allé trop loin...

Tails inquiet : Comment ils on réagis ?

Sonic : Amy m'a invité à manger avec eux.

Tails : Tout c'est bien passer alors.

Sonic déçut : Non... j'ai tenté de parler avec Amy sur les informations qu'on à trouver sur Shadow mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir... pire on c'est disputer elle et moi...

Tails : Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Elle va se calmé surtout qu'elle va être seul un petit moment. Tu pourras aller te réconcilier.

Sonic : Comment tu sais qu'elle va être seul ?

Tails : Knuckles ma appeler il voulait venir nous parler. Et il ma dit que Rouge et le reste de la Team Dark partaient en mission pendent une semaine.

Sonic : Vraiment c'est géniale.

Tails : Sonic pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à admettre que Amy puisse aimer Shadow ?

Sonic gêner : Tails... je crois que j'ai... des sentiments pour... elle...

Tails : Tu lui en à parler ?

Sonic triste : Oui... elle ma rejeter... Elle préfère ce faker psychopathe ! Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui à fait mais la Amy que je connaissais n'aurais jamais fait sa ! Il la manipule d'une façon ou d'une autre comme Sally la fait avec moi.

Tails en soupirant : Tu n'as aucune preuve de se que tu avance...

Sonic : Je vais en trouver. Pendant cette semaine je vais rattraper les choses avec Amy. Et quand Shadow reviendra je l'obligerais à se dévoiler t'elle qui est en vrais.

Tails : Tu oublie que Shadow est très puissant et s'il est si dangereux que tu le pense je ne croie pas que se sois judicieux de le mettre en colère...

Sonic souriant : Ne t'en fait pas pour sa j'ai découvert un de ces point faible.

Tails : Vraiment ?

Sonic : Oui Shadow possède des limiteurs d'énergie à ces poignet pour réguler son énergie du chaos. Si j'arrive à lui retirais il s'épuisera rapidement avant de tombé inconscient. Si j'arrive à montré à Amy son vrais visage elle ouvrira les yeux.

Tails sceptique : C'est très risquer et je n'aime pas trop ton idée. Shadow n'a jamais était un danger pour nous. Tu cherche juste un moyen pour que Amy et de nouveau des sentiments pour toi. Dans tout les cas ne conte pas sur mon aide pour sa.

Sonic : Comme tu le veux.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow tout des se préparais à sortir ensemble au parc. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de si rendre pour manger des glaces et si promener. Tout les deux avaient acheter une glace une à la menthe pour Shadow et une à la fraise pour Amy. Ils traverser le parc se tenant la main l'une dans l'autre. Ils finir par s'asseoir sur un banc en face d'un aire de jeux pour enfants. Amy adorais regarder les enfants joué avec leurs parents et rêver de pouvoir un jour être à leurs place.

Amy : Ils son tellement mignon.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Amy : Les enfants avec leurs parents.

Shadow : Hum ils jouent.

Amy : Oui mais ils on l'aire tellement heureux.

Shadow : Amy tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?

Amy gêner : Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me demande sa ?!

Shadow : C'est juste que tu les regardes avec plus d'envie que quand on est allé acheter nos glaces.

Amy : Oui mon rêve à toujours était de fondé une famille avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais put connaitre la joie d'une vie de famille.

Shadow : Tu n'as pas connue tes parents ?

Amy : Non il son mort juste après ma naissance. Ma seule famille était Sonic et les autres... Mais je sais que un jour j'aurais un enfant. Et toi Shadow quand pense tu ?

Shadow pensif : ...

Amy : Shadow ?

Shadow : Rien se n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets...

Amy : A bon tu n'aimerais pas fondé une petite famille ultime un jour ?

Shadow soupirant : ... Je ne pense pas que je suis fait pour sa...

Amy : Tu n'en sais rien tout le monde à des doutes au début c'est normal. Mais ne t'en fait pas se n'est pas non plus un des mes projets pour le moment.

Les deux hérissons restés encore un moment le temps de finir leurs glaces avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient prévu d'aller manger dans un petit restaurent en ville ce soir.

Shadow n'était pas très rassurais à l'idée de sortir avec Amy au restaurent mais elle avait insisté. La dernière fois qu'il était allé au restaurent le soir avec Rouge le patron n'avait pas voulu les servies. Shadow l'avait presque agressé avant d'être résonner par Rouge. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que Amy la voit dans cet état de colère noire surtout si Sonic avait osé lui parler de se qui c'était passer avec Sally.

* * *

Il était presque 19 heure Shadow attendait que Amy sois prête pour partir au restaurent. Elle finie par sortie de sa chambre arborant une tenue de soirée légère qui lui donna un frison et des idées très adulte.

Amy : Alors ?

Shadow en rougissant : Tu es parfaite. On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas qu'il donne notre table à quelqu'un d'autre.

Amy : Merci.

Amy utilisa le Chaos Control pour les téléportés devant le restaurent pile à l'heure. Les craintes de Shadow fut confirmer au moment même ou il pénétra dans le restaurent. Comme d'habitude tout le monde le fixer du regard avec crainte. Mais étonnamment l'un des serveurs arriva tout de suite pour les accueils.

Serveur : Bonjours Amy sa fessait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue.

Amy : Oui Thomas sa fait des mois. J'étais partie en voyage pendant un long moment.

Thomas : Oui j'avais entendu les rumeurs. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir surtout avec le sourire. Je suis aussi ravie de vous rencontrer Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow en serrant la main de Thomas : Merci... moi de même.

Thomas : Je vais vous amenez à votre table.

Thomas guida Amy et Shadow dans une autre salle plus petite avec moins de monde pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gêner par le regard des autres clients.

Thomas : Je vous laisse consulter notre carte je revient vite pour prendre votre commende.

Amy : Merci salut tout le monde pour moi.

Thomas laissa le couple en tête à tête pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs soirée ensemble.

Shadow : J'ai l'impression que tu le connais bien ce garçon non ?

Amy : Oui il fait partie des combattants de la liberté il mes arriver de faire équipe avec lui.

Shadow : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais venir ici.

Amy : Oui son père et le propriétaire du restaurent. Je savais qu'il ne poserait aucun problème pour qu'on puisse manger ici.

Shadow : Je vois merci j'étais assez inquiet de sortir au restaurent mais je suis rassurer de savoir que le patron d'ici ne me chassera pas.

Amy : Non ne t'en fait pas il n'y a aucun risque. Je veux que tu profite de cette soirée avant de partir en mission.

Shadow : Merci beaucoup.

Le dîner se passa très bien Amy et Shadow avait commandé leurs plats et en était maintenant au dessert.

Shadow : Je vais juste passer au toilette avant que le dessert n'arrive.

Amy en rigolant : Essaye de ne pas traumatiser une fille en même temps.

Shadow : Très drôle.

Dès que Shadow était partie que le couple d'humain qui était assied à coté d'eux commença à parler de lui de façon assez forte pour que Amy puisse bien les entendre.

Femme : Tu as vue c'est Shadow the hedgehog je suis surprit de le voir ici. Il ne devrait pas être enfermé ? Je croyais que le GUN le garder enfermer et le laisser sortir seulement quand il avait besoin de lui.

Homme : Va savoir le président semble pensé qu'il peut vivre permit nous. J'ai toujours émis un avis défavorable à se sujet. Mais il appartient au GUN on ne peut donc rien faire même dans mon service fédéral.

Femme : Je trouve sa indécent qu'il puisse être en liberté parmi nous. Pourquoi laisser une arme biologique en liberté ? Les rumeurs à son sujet sont elle vrai ?

Homme : Oui on à fait des recherches à se sujet au bureau des investigations. D'après l'enquête que j'ai fait avec mon équipe il aurait tué tous les scientifiques du projet Shadow il y a 50 ans. Ils auraient perdue son contrôle après une expérience sur son énergie. Il a était établie que le chef du projet le professeur Gérald aurais perdue la tête. D'après les témoignages des soldats qui son intervenu pour mettre fin au projet sur l'ARK c'était un vrais carnage même les enfants présent sur place on était tué par lui. Beaucoup de c'est soldats aurais démissionné après cette mission à causse de traumatise.

Femme horrifier : C'est horrible il a tué des enfants ! C'est un monstre il faut le tué ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on le laisse vivre !

Homme : Le GUN préfère le garder dans leur rang. T'en qu'ils l'on sous contrôle ils resteront la plus puissante armée du monde. Les scientifiques ou je travaille tuerais pour l'étudier. A mon avis il ne faudrait pas prendre un t'elle risque même s'ils ont réussi à le rendre plus docile. Mais il en reste un danger qui à déjà montré qu'il pouvait tuer sans hésiter même après avoir était adoucie. Je me souviens qu'on avait réussi à récupérai une vidéo des caméras de surveillance de l'ARK.

Femme : Vraiment elle contenait quoi ?

Homme : On pouvait y voir le Project Shadow entrain de ravager une salle de l'ARK. Je n'avais jamais rien vue de tels il dégager une lumière rouge très forte et ressembler à une bête. C'est tout se qu'on à put récolter après sa le GUN à couper toutes les informations provenant de l'ARK.

Femme apeurait : Je ne veux pas rester ici demande l'addition et parton le plus vite possible.

Homme : Oui je n'ai pas envie de rester à coté d'un monstre.

Le couple se leva et quitta la salle le plus vite possible comme si une catastrophe aller arriver. Amy était choquer des propos du couple sur Shadow. Elle savait que Shadow n'avait pas bonne réputation mais de la à être traité de tueur et surtout de tueur d'enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à se que Sonic lui avait dit. Et si se qu'il avait dit était vrais et si Shadow avais vraiment tué c'est personnes. Le comportement de Shadow avec les enfants au parc était aussi bizarre. Comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose ou qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. Shadow lui avait parlé de se qui lui arrivait quand ces niveau d'énergie était trop bas mais que pouvait il bien lui arriver quand elle monté trop haut ? Et Sonic lui avait parler que Shadow c'était comme transformer quand il s'était mie en colère contre Sally. Ce pourrais t'il qu'il lui cache plus que elle le penser à son sujet ?


	22. Chapter 22

Amy et Shadow venait de rentré de leurs soirées au restaurent.

Avant d'aller se coucher le couple d'hérissons rester encore une heure ensemble devant la télévision. Depuis que Amy avait entendu la conversation au restaurent elle commencer à se poser des questions. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas les croire mais tout correspondais à se que Sonic lui avait dit. Elle n'arriver pas croire que Shadow et put tuer des enfants. Elle voulait lui en parler mais elle douté que Shadow voudrait en parler. Dès qu'on aborder un sujet sensible il se refermer comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Es qu'elle devait mener l'enquête ? Mais si Shadow le découvrait elle perdrait sa confiance voir plus.

Le film venait de se terminer sans qu'aucun des deux n'est parler. Shadow avait remarqué que Amy n'était pas la même depuis un moment mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

Shadow : Amy tu vas bien ?

Amy : Oui pourquoi ?

Shadow : Tu as l'aire bizarre. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Amy : Non ! Pas du tout je suis juste fatiguer...

Shadow : Je vois on devrait aller se coucher. Je pars tôt demain matin on ne se rêvera pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Amy triste : Sa va être long...

Shadow : Oui mais je t'appellerais tout les jours. S'il y a le moindre problème dit le moi et je reviendrais tout de suite.

Amy soupirant : Shadow... tu commence à me traiter comme Sonic. Tu me vois seulement comme une petite fille faible qui doit être protéger.

Shadow triste : Non je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé c'est juste que c'est dans ma nature d'être comme sa. Une arme vivante qui ne pense cas combattre en cas de danger et... j'ai déjà vue tant de choses... horrible dans ma vie que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être toujours inquiet. Mon instinct me dicte toujours de combattre contre ce que je perçois comme une menace pour moi... ou pour ceux au qu'elle je tiens. Je sais parfaitement que tu peux te protéger par toi-même mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Amy un peu triste : Tu le pense vraiment quand tu dit que c'est dans ta nature d'être une arme ?

Shadow se leva du canapé pour aller face à la porte en vitre du salon tournant le dos à Amy.

Shadow en soupirant : Oui et non...

Amy : Se n'est pas une réponde.

Shadow : Il n'y à qu'une poignet de personne qui ne me vois pas comme une arme. Gérald ma bien donné une âme sans l'autorisation du GUN... Mais en vérité au départ j'ai était crée pour être une arme impitoyable capable de détruire n'importe qu'elle menace ou de protéger des vies. J'ai échoué une fois il y a 50 ans sur l'ARK et tous s'eux au qu'elle je tenais son mort... à cause de moi...

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis que c'est à cause de toi ?

Shadow serrant les poings : J'ai fait une erreur et je ne la reproduirais pas.

Amy : Une erreur ?

Shadow en soupirant : Je vais me coucher je suis fatigué et je dois partir tôt demain...

Amy : Shadow est que tu me cache quelque chose ?

Shadow : ... Amy tu dois comprendre qu'il y des choses que je préfère que tu ne sache pas sur moi ou sur mon passé. Mais si sa peu te rassure je n'ai fait que se que j'avais à faire rien de plus.

Amy : Très bien on se revoit dans une semaine...

Shadow : Oui je n'y manquerais pas.

Shadow finit par aller dans son lit un peu inquiet par Amy. Il avait préférais fuir la conversation que de tout lui dire. Amy était aussi allée se coucher dans son lit. Elle commencer à se poser beaucoup de question sur Shadow. Pourquoi il lui cacher qu'elle que chose d'aussi importent ? Pourquoi avait t'il peur de parler de son passé à se point. Il savait que sa lui était égale qu'il est été crée ou qu'il soit considéré comme une arme. Elle avait besoin de comprendre se qu'il cacher et si ce que Sonic et ce couple avait dit était vrais. Shadow avait t'il vraiment tué les habitants de l'ARK ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Shadow était dans le vaisseau du GUN avec son équipe en direction de la base du GUN à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui. Il était parti avant que Amy ne se réveille mais l'avais embrasé avant de partir. Il resté tourmenter par la journée de hier.

Rouge : Hey Shadow tu ma l'aire bien préoccuper. Un soucie avec Amy ou tu es juste triste de partir une semaine ?

Shadow soupirant : C'est juste... je crois que Amy commence à se poser des questions sur mon passé... et surtout sur l'incident de l'ARK...

Rouge : Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? Ce n'est pas toi qui les a tous tué après tout.

Shadow : Pas de mes mains mais ils sont morts à cause de moi si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs ça ne se serait jamais produit.

Rouge : J'en doute fort. Tu sais que le GUN conté déjà faire disparaître toute les personnes qui était en lien avec toi. Cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte...

Shadow : Peut être mais j'ai peur que si Amy me voit sous cette forme elle me fuit ... et si sa devait arriver je ne sais pas si je le supporterais...

Rouge : Tu la sous-estime. Je pense qu'elle a plus peur que tu ne lui disses rien que de tu lui disse la vérité. Et puis tu contrôle parfaitement tes pouvoirs maintenant il y a peu de risque que sa arrive à nouveau.

Shadow avec une voix monotone : Non je l'ai fait... chez le président.

Rouge surprise : Quoi ?! Quand ?

Shadow : Dans les toilettes. J'ai perdus le contrôle de moi-même quand Sally à insulter et menacer de faire du mal à Amy. J'était à deux doigts de la... tué. Si elle était restée quelque seconde de plus je pense que j'aurais perdue totalement le contrôle de moi-même et j'aurais tout détruit autour de moi. Depuis je m'entraîne à mieux gérais mon énergie même sans mes limiteurs mais c'est très... dur.

Rouge : C'est pour sa qu'elle était aussi terrifiée quand elle est revenue... Mais bon ce n'est arriver qu'une seul fois et si il n'y a que Sally qui tes vues.

Shadow : Non Sonic était aussi là et il m'a vue sous cette forme et je crois qu'il en à parler à Amy malgré mes menaces. Depuis elle me pose des questions... j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par croire que j'ai tué les habitants de l'ARK.

Rouge : Merde déjà que Sonic était suspicieux contre toi sa ne vas pas arranger les choses.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Je pense qu'il à des sentiments pour Amy et qu'il tente de lui prouver que je suis un danger pour elle... et il et prêt à tout pour sa.

Rouge : Vraiment ? Il ose réellement avoir des sentiments pour elle après tout se qui c'est passer ? Shadow tu devrais tout dire à Amy avant que Sonic n'arrive à la convaincre sinon il sera trop tard. Il vaut mieux que se sois toi qui lui disse la vérité plutôt que de la laisser dans le flou et risqué qu'elle se fasses de fausse idée.

Shadow : Oui tu as raison... je lui dirais dès que je rentrerais... Mais se n'est pas le seul problème que j'ai...

Rouge : Encore un.

Shadow : Oui j'ai appris hier que Amy voulait avoir des enfants un jours...

Rouge : Et alors ou est le problème ?

Shadow : Je ne peu pas avoir d'enfants Rouge...

Rouge inquiète : Tu veux dire que tu es stérile ?

Shadow en soupirant: Non... Biologiquement je peux avoir des enfants mais...

Rouge : Mais quoi ?

Shadow : Je ne veux pas en avoir ...

Rouge intriguer : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je ne veux pas crée un être comme moi qui doit vivre le fardeau d'être une arme vivant et qui sois rejeter par le monde entier. Et c'est trop dangereux je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre et autan de pouvoir entre ses mains.

Rouge en soupirant : Shadow... N'est pas les mêmes appréhensions que tes détracteurs. Tu ne peux pas juger quelqu'un à cause de ces origines.

Shadow : Je dois déjà lutté contre Sonic qui veut monter Amy contre moi. Alors avoir un enfant ce n'est même pas négociable surtout avec le GUN qui ne manquerait pas une telle occasion. Et si se n'est pas le GUN une autre organisation militaire tentera d'en faire son arme ultime.

Rouge : Ne sois pas aussi négative.

Shadow : C'est non. Amy et moi ne dormons même pas dans le même lit de toute façon et ma décision et prise.

Rouge : Tu avais déjà dit sa quand tu ma dit que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Avec le temps tu verras toi aussi tu voudras avoir des enfants avec elle.

Shadow : Cette fois c'est différent...

Rouge : C'est se que nous verront je laisse Amy gérais ça... Alors comme sa vous ne dormez pas encore ensemble ? Sa veux dire que vous n'avez pas encore pris du plaisir ensemble de façon intime ?

La seul réponse que Rouge reçu de la part de Shadow était un grognement d'agacement.

A prêt un long voyage ou Rouge n'arrêter pas de taquiner Shadow sur sa relation avec Amy ils finir par arriver dans la base du GUN. Cette base était spécialisée dans la recherche et le développement d'arme de pointe. L'équipe fut dirigée vers leurs quartier personnel Shadow partager sa chambre avec Oméga alors que Rouge avait la chambre juste à côté de la leurs. Le reste de la journée fut consacré à des réunions et à une visite ennuyante de la base.

* * *

Chez Amy. La jeune hérissonne c'était lever tard bien après le départ de Shadow.

Elle était restée éveiller une grande partie de la nuit à se poser des questions sur Shadow. Après un bon petit déjeuner elle avait décidé de se promener dehors pour prendre l'aire. Après un petit moment à marcher sans but Amy finie par arriver en ville. Elle remarqua que l'attitude des habitants était différente que d'habitude beaucoup d'entre eux l'éviter et avait même peur d'elle. Habituellement cette atmosphère n'était présente que quand elle était avec Shadow mais maintenant il n'avait plus besoin d'être à ces coté. Un groupe de journaliste finie par lui tombé dessus et la harcelait de question.

Journaliste 1 : Amy on voudrait savoir qu'elle et votre lien avec Shadow the Hedgehog ?!

Journaliste 2 : Est-il vrai qu'il vie avec vous ?!

Journaliste 3 : C'est pour sa que vous avez quitté les combattants de la liberté ?!

Amy surprit : Quoi non ! Je l'ai est quitté suite à un désaccord. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma relation avec Shadow c'est priver !

Journaliste 1 : Vous confirmez donc que vous avez une relation avec lui ?!

Journaliste 2 : Avait-vous conscience des actions de Shadow dans le passé ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit un danger pour vous ?!

Amy énerver : Non ! Il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de danger !

Journaliste 3 : Il a pourtant agresser la princesse Sally ! Elle est rentré dans son royaume complètement traumatiser et à déclarer que Shadow avait tenté de la tué pendant la soirée chez le président ! Vous démentez cette déclaration ?

Amy énerver : Bien sûr !

Journaliste 2 : Pourquoi la princesse Sally aurait t'elle fait une t'elle déclaration ?!

Amy énerver : Elle voulait s'en prendre à moi ! Elle et moi avons toujours était en conflit elle veut juste me nuire en fessent circuler des rumeurs sur nous !

Journaliste 1 : Shadow et pourtant considérer comme l'arme la plus dangereuse au monde. Es que vous tenté d'en prendre le contrôle pour vous en prendre au royaume de la princesse Sally ?!

Amy outré : Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Journaliste 3 : Vivre tranquille avec une arme militaire qui à tué des centaines de personne ?!

Amy énerver : Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dite !

Journaliste 2 : Vous démentez donc la version officielle du GUN ?! Pourtant toute les enquêtes et les preuves collecter montre qu'il et bien celui qui à ravager l'ARK. Avez-vous des informations qui prouvent que c'est faux ?!

Amy : Non... mais je ne croie pas qu'il aurait put faire sa...

Journaliste 1 : Vraiment ?! Pourtant il a bien tué tous les Black Arms, et a tenté de détruire ce monde !

Amy agacer : C'est du passé et je vous rappel qu'il combat pour nous protéger ! Maintenant laissé moi tranquille !

Journaliste 1,2 et 3 : Attendait-on à encore des questions !

Amy courrais pour se dissimuler dans une ruelle pour fuir les journalistes. Il lui fallut 1 heure pour totalement les semer. Mais ces ennuie continuer plusieurs habitants commença à la prendre à partie. Ils lui reprocher d'avoir permit à Shadow de rester vivre prêt de cette ville. Amy ne s'attendais pas à une telle violence même si Shadow l'avait avertie que sa pouvait arriver. Elle commença à se diriger vers chez elle quand un journal attira son attention. On pouvait voir une photo de Sally sous le titre « Princesse Sally victime d'une tentative d'assassinat par l'arme Shadow the Hedgehog ! ». Amy comprenait mieux l'attitude des habitants maintenant. Sally avait contacté les journalistes pour leurs dires qu'elle avait subit une tentative de meurtre pour se venger. Après avoir payé le journal Amy se dirigea vers chez Tails et Sonic pour trouver une solution et pour démentir les déclarations de Sally.

* * *

Chez Tails et Sonic.

Sonic venais de rentré chez lui après une longue course dans les environs. Il préférait attendre au moins demain pour aller voir Amy pour s'excuser. Tails lui travailler encore sur son ordinateur pour trouver ou Eggman se cacher sans résulta.

Sonic : Tails tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Tails : Non pas la peine je n'ai pas faim.

Sonic aller se servir un plat de Chili Dog quand la porte sonna. Les yeux de Sonic s'illumina quand il vie que c'était Amy.

Sonic étonner : Amy ? Ravie de te revoir.

Amy : Moi aussi... Je peux rentrai ?

Sonic : Bien sur.

Tails : Sonic qui c'est ?

Sonic : C'est Amy.

Tails : Amy ?

Le trio ami s'assied autour de la table de la cuisine avec un café servie. Amy était un peu nerveuse elle était toujours énerver contre Sonic et elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis noël.

Tails : Alors Amy tu vas bien ?

Amy : Comment dire...

Sonic inquiet : Tu as des ennuis ?

Amy en soupirant : Oui... c'est à cause de Sally.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'elle ta fait ?

Amy : Elle fait circuler des rumeurs contre moi et Shadow. Elle nous accuse d'avoir tenté de la tuée. Depuis je suis complètement harceler par les journalistes et les habitants de la ville s'en prennent à moi maintenant...

Sonic : Je vois elle à dit se qui c'est passer dans les toilettes... Elle n'a pas vraiment menti cette foi... J'étais la j'ai vue Shadow s'en prendre à elle.

Amy : Oui mais c'est elle qui à commencer ! Et si Shadow avait vraiment voulu la tuée il l'aurait fait. Il voulait juste l'effrayer.

Sonic : Mais il la presque fait... Je l'ai entendu... il à lui-même avoué qu'il avait presque perdue le contrôle de lui même... et il à ajouter que si c'était arriver il aurait détruit tout le bâtiment...

Amy : C'est Sally qui est responsable. Et elle à menti ! D'après sa déclaration Shadow et moi avions préparait son assassina mais qu'elle aurait réussi à s'échapper.

Tails : Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

Amy : Pour se venger... Sally nous l'avait dit quand elle s'est enfuie...

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je vais arranger ça.

Amy : Tu pense que c'est possible ?

Sonic : Oui je vais contacter des journalistes et je vais leurs dire ce que Sally à réellement fait.

Amy : Vraiment tu ferais sa ?

Sonic : Bien sur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper et arranger se que j'ai fait. Sally n'avait pas le droit de te faire sa.

Amy : Merci. Surtout après se qui c'est passé hier j'apprécie que tu veuille bien m'aidé.

Sonic : Je te l'ai dit que je serais toujours la pour t'aidé.

Tails : Je suis heureux de voir que vous être réconcilier. Je sais que c'est dernier temps n'on pas était facile.

Amy : Oui je sais. Beaucoup de choses on changer depuis la dernier fois que je suis venu ici.

Sonic un peu triste : Oui plus rien n'est comme avant...

Le trio resta ensemble à discuter un long moment jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Amy décida qu'il serait préférable qu'elle rentre avant la nuit pour ne pas rater l'appel de Shadow. Sonic se proposa de la raccompagner chez elle se qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour Amy et Sonic marcher l'un à coté de l'autre tout en gardant une petite distance entre eux. Sonic rêver de lui prendre la main mais il savait qu'il devait y aller petit à petit avec elle.

Sonic : Alors dit moi tu ne va pas te sentir seul chez toi ?

Amy : Non. Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Sonic : Je sais que Shadow et en mission pour la semaine...

Amy agacer : Tu nous as encore espionné ?

Sonic : Non non ! C'est Tails qui me la dit. Il la appris par Knuckles que toute la Team Dark partait en mission toute la semaine.

Amy : Je vois... c'est vrais il est partie ce matin.

Sonic : Si tu veux tu peu rester manger chez nous.

Amy : Non merci j'attends un appel importent.

Sonic un peu jaloux : Tu veux dire un appel de Shadow ?

Amy : Oui je dois lui parler...

Sonic : Il c'est passer qu'elle que chose ? Une dispute ?

Amy : Non pas du tout... C'est juste que lui et moi somme aller au restaurent hier et...

Sonic : Et sa ce n'est pas bien passé avec lui ?

Amy : Non c'était génial. Mais quand il est parti au toilette le couple à coté de nous à parler de lui... Le garçon travail dans une autre agence militaire et il avait diriger une enquête sur lui. Se qui la décrit correspondais exactement à se que tu ma dit ...

Sonic : Tu en à parler avec lui ?

Amy : Je lui et juste demander si il me cacher quelque chose sur lui...

Sonic : C'est le cas ?

Amy : Oui il a reconnu qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Même si je m'en douté je ne penser pas que sa pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi grave...

Sonic : Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas forcement se que tu croyais.

Amy : Non il est possible qu'il est fait des erreurs mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus comme sa.

Sonic : En était tu vraiment sur ? Tu ne sais presque rien de son passé. Je me souviens que quand il à commencer à se calmer après que Sally soit partie des toilettes il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas reproduire se qui s'est passé sur l'ARK. Si tu veux Tails a récupérais les donnes de l'ARK ceux qui ont était écrit par le créateur de Shadow. Tails ne là pas encore décrypter entièrement mais dès qu'il aura finie je te préviendrais.

Amy : C'est vraiment Gérald qui la écrit ?

Sonic : Oui on a aussi le rapport officiel du GUN sur les événements de l'ARK.

Amy : D'accord je veux bien les voire mais je reste convaincu que le GUN à arranger l'histoire à son avantage.

Sonic : C'est pour ça qu'on a aussi le journal de son créateur.

Amy : Oui j'ai plus confiance en se journal.

Sonic : En tout cas je te donnerais une copie du rapport du GUN demain.

Amy : Merci...

Les deux hérissons finis par atteindre la maison d'Amy. Sonic la laissa devant chez elle ne voulant pas la déranger ou s'imposer. Sonic était déjà satisfait que Amy commencer à avoir des doutes contre Shadow. Il lui suffisait de rester prêt d'elle et d'attiser ces doutes pour arriver à ses fins.

Amy passa une partie de la soirée à regarder la télévision évitent les informations qui ne parler que des déclarations de Sally. Après un petit repas elle finie par s'asseoir sur une de ses chaise dans son jardin pour observer les étoiles. Amy était plonger dans ses penser elle se sentait coupable de se poser des questions sur Shadow. Elle finie par être tirais hors de ses réflexion par le bruit de son téléphone. Elle se précipita dans son salon pour décrocher le téléphone.

Amy : Oui ?

Shadow : Amy ? C'est moi tu vas bien ?

Amy : Oui on peu dire sa...

Shadow intrigué : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu ma l'aire inquiète.

Amy : Shadow tu a vue les informations ?

Shadow : Non j'ai passé ma journée à faire des réunions et une visite de la base. Sa fessait longtemps que je m'étais pas autan ennuyer. Pourquoi il c'est passer quelque chose de grave ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas si on peu dire grave. C'est Sally elle à dit aux journalistes qu'on avait tenté de l'assassiner. Aujourd'hui quand je suis allé en ville j'ai été pourchasser par des journalistes qui voulait en savoir plus sur nous deux...

Shadow : Je savais que cette garce tenterait de se venger mais je ne penser pas qu'elle aurait le courage de l'ouvrir ! Bon écoute je vais aller voir le chef de la base pour lui dire que je dois rentrer pour des raisons personnel. Je serais vite de retour avec le Chaos Control. On va trouver une solution.

Amy : Non c'est bon j'ai déjà trouvé une solution tu n'as pas besoin de revenir plus tôt.

Shadow : Vraiment ? Comment tu conte régler se problème ?

Amy : Sonic va dire ce que Sally à fait aux journalistes pour nous aidé.

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?! Tu as vue Sonic ?

Amy : Oui... Quand j'ai vue se que Sally avait fait j'ai pensé que lui et Tails pourraient nous aidé.

Shadow : Ils on vraiment accepter ? Pour être honnête j'ai vraiment était menacent avec elle...

Amy : Oui mais c'est elle qui ta provoquer. Et si tu avais vraiment voulu la tuée tu l'aurais fait non ?

Shadow un peu triste : Je voulais vraiment le faire quand elle ma menacer de te faire du mal mais j'ai résisté à la tentation mais se n'est pas passé loin...

Amy : Vraiment...

Shadow triste : Oui ... je suis désoler... Comme je te l'ai dit hier quand je perçois une menace j'ai pour instinct de la détruire...

Amy : Ce qui conte c'est que tu ne l'as pas fait...

Shadow : Oui je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que sa ne se reproduit pas. Et quand je rentrerais on pourra continuer notre conversation de hier soir.

Amy : Tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant ?

Shadow : Je préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone.

Amy : Je comprends merci de me faire confiance.

Shadow : C'est naturel je préfère que tu l'apprennes de moi plutôt que tu entends des rumeurs et te face de fausse idée.

Amy : Merci. Et sinon comment c'est cette mission ?

Shadow : Pour l'instant c'est un ennui total. A partir de demain on va devoir combattre des prototypes de robots de combat sous différente situation pour qu'ils puissent voir leurs réactions et corriger leurs défauts.

Amy : Ils étaient vraiment obligés de faire appel à vous pour sa ?

Shadow : Va savoir... A mon avis cette mission c'est surtout pour tester leurs machine sur moi pour savoir si ils son assez puissant pour me contré...

Amy : Sois prudent alors.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Rouge et Oméga son aussi ici et t'en qu'ils n'ont pas de raison valable contre moi ils ne peuvent rien me faire.

Amy : Reste sur tes gardes quand même.

Shadow : Tu oublie à qui tu parle ?

Amy : Non mais je veux juste te le rappeler.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas Rouge n'arrête pas de me le rappeler... de toute façon je ne compte pas montrer beaucoup de mes pouvoirs à c'est scientifiques.

Après dix minute de discutions une vois fit irruption dans la chambre de Shadow.

Rouge : Shadow il est l'heure d'aller manger. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas avec c'est soldats qui n'arrive même pas à tenir une conversation en gardent leurs yeux en face de moi.

Shadow : Depuis quand sa te pose un problème ?

Rouge : Tu oublie que je suis en couple ? Et je n'utilise mes charmes seulement quand sa mes utiles.

Shadow : Très bien j'arrive. Amy je vais devoir te laisser je te rappelle demain soir.

Amy : D'accort sa marche.

Rouge : Oh tu es avec Amy ? Ne t'en fait pas je veille bien sur lui pour qu'il ne face pas de bêtise.

Amy : Je conte sur toi pour garder un œil sur lui.

Shadow agacer : Je ne suis pas un enfant les filles...

Rouge : C'est se que tu dis mon petit mes tu continue à t'attirait des ennuis comme un enfant.

Shadow ne produit qu'un grognement contre Rouge avec comme bruit de fond les rires de Amy.

Shadow : A se que j'entends vous vous être liée contre moi ? Amy on se reparle demain.

Amy : Oui je t'aime.

Shadow : Moi aussi.

Shadow et Rouge se dirigea vers la salle commune pour manger avec le reste des soldats de la base. Seul Oméga resta dans la chambre n'ayant besoin seulement que d'emmagasiner de l'énergie. Une foi arriver dans la salle commun Shadow et Rouge rester à l'écart des soldats ou plutôt il était clairement rejeter par eux. Cela ne les étonner pas et ne voulait pas insister de toute façon à sympathiser avec eux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun problème pour tout le monde.


	23. Chapter 23

Deuxièmes jours de la mission de la Team Dark.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient commencer la première série de mise en situation. Avant de commencer ils devaient encore assister à la réunion pour connaitre les détailles des objectifs de la journée.

Chef de la base : Alors pour aujourd'hui le teste du matin se fera avec l'agent Shadow uniquement qui effectuera un combat contre un seul des prototypes. Cette après-midi se sera toute votre équipe contre 3 prototype de robot ajuster avec le teste de ce matin. Ce deuxième teste sera une mise en scène ou les robots devront protéger un point précis et votre équipe volé la balise qui si trouve.

Shadow : Jusqu'où peut on aller contre c'est prototypes ?

Chef de la base : Vous être autorisez à les endommages mais pas à les détruites sans autorisation.

Rouge : Et c'est robots on pour ordre de ne pas nous tué j'espère ?

Chef de la base : Ne vous inquiéter pas les robots ne son pas charger avec de vraies balles. Ce ne son que des balles de couleur pour nous indiquer si il arrive à bien toucher leurs cible.

Rouge : C'est juste une partie de paintball alors ? Enfin une mission tranquille...

Chef de la base : Mais les robots son équiper de tranquillisent qui eu son bien réel.

Rouge : Génial...

Oméga : Information inutile pour moi.

Chef de la base : Ainsi que d'armes électrique régler pour étourdir mais pas pour tué.

Shadow : Un vrai arsenal de guerre. Mais à quoi vont servir c'est robots ?

Chef de la base : Il me semble évident que c'est pour combattre les robots d'Eggman.

Shadow avec arrogance : Et les tranquillisants c'est aussi pour c'est robots ? Je tient à vous signaler que contre des robots ce ne marche pas très bien...

Chef de la base : On préfère que les robots soient aussi capables d'intervenir contre des ennemis qui ne son pas forcement des robots.

Shadow : Dois-je me sentir viser ?

Chef de la base : Non. Vous devez savoir que depuis que vous travailliez pour nous beaucoup d'autre armée souhaite eu aussi développer des armes biologiques avancer. C'est robots son seulement un moyen pour nous de sécurité au cas ou s'ils perdaient le contrôle de leurs expérience rien de plus.

Shadow : Si sa devait arriver je m'en occuperais déjà avant même que vos machines puissent les trouvés.

Chef de la base : C'est juste une précaution que nous devons prendre pour rester la première puissance militaire au monde.

Shadow : Je vois je préfère que les choses sois claire. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent et commencer c'est tests ?

Chef de la base : Un instant agent Shadow nous devons encore parler d'un autre problème.

Shadow : Le qu'elle ?

Chef de la base : Eh bien il semblerais que vous soyer accuser de tentative de meurtre contre la princesse Sally. Avez-vous qu'elle que chose à dire à se sujet ?

Shadow avec une voix monotone : Je n'ai pas tenté de la tuée sinon elle le serait déjà.

Chef de la base intriguer : Alors pourquoi de t'elle accusation ?

Shadow en soupirant : Eh bien j'ai refusé c'est avance... et j'ai dévoilé c'est manipulation au sein des combattants de la liberté. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécier cela et ma menacer de se venger.

Chef de la base : Vous pouvez prouver votre version des faits ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui... Sonic a assister à ma conversation avec elle quand elle ma parler de ces manipulation.

Rouge : Et moi je peu confirmer qu'elle la bien menacer et d'autres personnes peuvent aussi le confirmer.

Shadow : De toute façon Sonic a déjà promit de faire toute la lumière sur cet incident. Il est inutile d'en tenir conte.

Chef de la base : Très bien le GUN fera aussi un communiquer officiel pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Maintenant que cette histoire est régler vous pouvez vous diriger vers la salle des testes.

Une foi sortie du bureau du chef de la base l'équipe se dirigea vers une grande salle de teste. Cette salle était une reproduction d'une ville afin d'être le plus prêt de la réalité que possible.

Rouge : Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sally ?

Shadow : Rien juste une tentative désespérait pour me nuire moi et Amy. Mais elle s'en occupe avec... Sonic...

Rouge : Et sa va ?

Shadow jaloux : Oui c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il lui tourne autour surtout quand je suis aussi loin d'elle...

Rouge : Fais lui confiance Shadow.

Shadow : Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Rouge : Concentre toi plutôt sur ton combat histoire de te changer les idées.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Tu parles de c'est robots crée pour me combattre si le GUN déciderait de se débarrasser de moi ?

Rouge : Oui il et évident que c'est robots servent aussi à sa mais ce que ce type à dit est vrais. Il y a bien d'autre armée qui développe des armes biologiques et certain n'ont pas des intentions aussi nobles que Gérald.

Shadow : De toute façon je ne conte pas leurs montré ma vrai puissance à ces scientifiques du GUN.

Rouge : C'est le mieux à faire.

Oméga déçue : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire c'est combats si je ne suis pas autorisé à les détruire et à utiliser l'intégrale de mes capacités.

Rouge en soupirant : Oméga se son les ordres... Et sois content de pouvoir te défouler un peu sa fait un long moment que tu n'as pas put détruire des robots d'Eggman.

Shadow : Si jamais c'est robots ne son pas satisfaisant Oméga on ira s'amusera ensemble.

Oméga satisfait : Proposition accepté.

Rouge : Vous deux vous être vraiment irrécupérables...

* * *

Une foi arriver dans la salle de teste Shadow se plaça au milieu de la ville factice en attente de son adversaire. Rouge et Oméga était placer dans une salle en hauteur donnent une vue global de la salle. Cette salle était remplie de scientifique qui observer la ville en utilisent plusieurs écrans pour les voir de plus prêt. Le robot du GUN était entrain d'être activer par des mécanicien à plusieurs mettre de Shadow.

Ce robot était presque deux fois plus grandes que lui et avait une forme proche d'un Badnik d'Eggman mélangé à son apparence. Vue de loin il n'était pas très impressionnant aux yeux de Shadow qui pensais que cette semaine aller être très longue.

Après une attente qui lui sembler interminable le signal fut donner à Shadow que le teste aller commencer. C'est yeux se fixa immédiatement sur la machine qui commencer à s'agiter. Shadow décida de le laisser attaquer en premier histoire que le combat ne se termine pas trop vite.

Le robot se mis à courir dans sa direction tout en lui tirant dessus. Comme l'avait dit le chef de la base les balles n'était pas des vrais. Shadow les esquivas facilement tout en gardent ses main croiser contre son torse. Une fois que le robot était arrivé face à lui il tenta de le toucher grâce à ses mains qui produises de l'électricité pour l'immobiliser. Mais il ne toucha que le sol sans avoir put frôler Shadow qui avait reculé à quelque pas de lui. Le robot continua à lui tirais dessus avec des balles et des tranquillisent sans sucé.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de contrôle. Les scientifiques prenaient des notes de toutes les réactions du robot et de Shadow. Mais ils commencer à s'agacer du manque de combativité du hérisson noir qui se contenter d'esquiver sans contre attaquer.

Scientifique 1 énerver : Il n'a même pas réussi à le toucher une seul fois !

Scientifique 2 énerver : Oui et le Project Shadow ne l'attaque pas non plus !

Scientifique 3 énerver : Oui on dirait qu'il s'ennuie !

Scientifique 4 énerver : Il pourrait prendre se teste au sérieux !

Rouge agacer : Vous vous écoutez ?! Si Shadow prenais le combat au sérieux votre machine serait déjà en miette !

Oméga : Analyse du combat... je confirme l'avis de Rouge. Ce robot à 0.30 % de chance de gagner se combat si Shadow continue à combattre comme sa.

Rouge : Vous voyez ! Alors arrêter de vous plaindre ! Shadow vous permet de voir un peu votre machine à l'œuvre. Quand il en aura assez il va déjà mettre un terme à se combat si on peu appeler sa un combat !

Scientifique 2 : Ne sous-estimer pas notre travail !

Scientifique 4 avec une voie arrogante : Cette machine est la plus avancer que nous avons crée ! Elle peu gérait se vieux projet sans problème !

Rouge : C'est vous qui sous estimer Shadow ! Votre robot n'arrive même pas à le faire transpirait !

Les scientifiques ne pouvaient pas nier que Rouge avait raison. Le groupe se concentra à nouveau sur le « combat ». Après une demi-heure à ne faire qu'a esquiver Shadow en avait assez de ce petit jeu sans intérêt pour lui.

Shadow penser : Je suppose qu'ils on assez d'information pour l'améliorait. Il est temps d'arrête cette farce.

Alors que le robot se tenais juste derrière lui prêt à lui asséner un violent coup de poing charger avec de l'électricité, Shadow décroisa ses bras et n'esquiva pas l'attaque. Une vaque de poussière fut soulever empêchent toute vision de se qui venais de se passer.

Scientifique 3 : Il la toucher !

Scientifique 4 : Je vous l'avais dit que ce hérisson ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement contre une machine !

Scientifique 1 : Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Team Dark ?

Oméga : Analyse en cour... se robot à 0.01% de change de gagner.

Scientifique 2 : Quoi ? Se robot est détraquer !

Rouge en souriant : C'est vous qui être aveugle. Shadow en à assez de se combat il va y mettre un terme.

Scientifique 4 agacer : Ne dite pas n'importe quoi il doit être en bouillie après ce qu'il vient de...

La poussière tombât dans la salle pour y dévoiler le point du Robot stoppé par la main tendue de Shadow.

Scientifique 3 choqué : Comment es ce possible il devrait être en miette ou au moins au sol paralyser par l'électricité !

Rouge : Je vous l'avais dit, la décharge de se robot est programmer pour ne pas être dangereux pour des personnes normal. Mais Shadow lui et hors catégorie sa à du juste le chatouiller un peu.

Du coté du combat le robot enchaîna en attaquent Shadow avec son autre bras mais ne toucha rien. Shadow c'était déplacer tellement rapidement que le robot ne l'avait même pas vue se diriger derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'est pu se retourner Shadow dégaina un puissant coup de point directement dans le dos du robot le projettent dans le mur d'un des bâtiments à plusieurs mettre de lui. Le robot tenta de se relever mais s'effondra au sol en produisent des étincelles sur tout son corps. A cette vue Shadow se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle laissant les équipes du GUN s'occuper du robot. Il fut vite rejoint par Rouge et Oméga.

Rouge : Alors ? Qu'elle est ton avis sur se combat ?

Shadow : Pathétique. Au moins avec Amy je passé un bon moment alors que se tas de ferraille ne ma même pas divertie une seule seconde. Alors qui lès supposer avoir était construit par les scientifiques les plus doué du monde.

Oméga : J'approuve l'avis de Shadow. Ce combat n'était pas amusent.

Rouge : C'est le premier teste ils comptent l'améliorai au fil des testes.

Shadow : Ils on intérêt ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec cette blague.

Rouge : Bon maintenant qu'es qu'on fait ? Il était prévue que ce teste dur toute la mâtiner.

Shadow : Vraiment ? Ils on vraiment crue que ce truc pourrait tenir aussi longtemps contre moi ?

Rouge : Visiblement oui.

Shadow : Je ne sais pas si je dois mal le prendre ou pas. Oméga allons s'entraîner ensemble comme promit. Histoire qu'on ne perde pas complètement notre temps ici.

Oméga : Proposition accepté avec joie.

Rouge : Je passe mon tour moi. Je ne suis pas une maniaque du combat comme vous. Je vais passer un coup de fil je viendrais vous voir après.

Shadow : Très bien mais ne vole pas les soldats de la basse. On n'a pas besoin de s'attirais d'ennui ici aussi comme la dernière fois.

Rouge en souriant : Tu es mal placer pour me dire sa. Mais c'est d'accords je serai gentil pour une fois.

Le reste de la mâtiner pour la Team Dark fut consacré à un combat amical entre Shadow et Oméga. Rouge avais finie par les retrouver ne voulant pas vraiment se mélangeais aux soldats de la base. Le repas de Shadow et Rouge se déroula comme hier loin des autres soldats qui de toute façon ne voulait pas de la présence de Shadow à leurs coté.

* * *

Du coté d'Amy au magasin ou elle travail.

Amy était entrain de finir son service et conté rentré chez elle le plus vite possible pour éviter les journalistes qui la suivaient partout même chez elle maintenant. Elle avait eu du mal à les empêcher de rentré dans le magasin pour lui poser des questions. Au final elle à du menacer d'appeler la police s'ils rester dans le magasin ce qui avait fini par marché. Amy savait qu'elle devait éviter tout problème sur son lieu de travail, sa patronne l'avait déjà avertie que si la situation ne s'améliorait pas elle devrait se séparait d'elle. Amy était plonger dans ses penser si bien qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue le hérisson bleu devant elle qui venais de passer commande.

Amy : Ce sera tout ?

Sonic : Oui Amy. Mais tu vas bien ?

Amy : Quoi ...? Oh Sonic je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Sonic : J'avais remarqué...

Amy : Désoler j'étais dans mes penser.

Sonic : J'imagine que sa ne doit pas être facile avec tout c'est journalistes qui te traque.

Amy anxieuse : Oui et maintenant il y a aussi des policiers qui veulent m'interroger.

Sonic très inquiet : Quoi ?! Ils veule t'arrêter ?!

Amy préoccuper : Je ne sais pas... ils n'ont pas de preuve c'est juste pour avoir ma version des faits. Je dois y aller après mon service...

Sonic : Dans se cas je viens avec toi.

Amy : Tu n'es pas obliger Sonic je ne veux pas te déranger.

Sonic : Mais non sa ne dérange pas du tout et je suis un témoin. De toute façon cette histoire sera bientôt terminer.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Sonic : Oui j'ai parlé avec des journalistes sa devrais passer au journal de se soir. Je doute qu'ils te laisseront tranquille tout de suite mais au moins tu ne seras plus considérais comme une meurtrière.

Amy : Merci sa conte beaucoup pour moi.

Sonic : De rien je vais attendre que tu es finie ton service en mangent vos délicieuse pâtisserie.

Amy en souriant : J'ai presque fini.

* * *

Après une demi-heure Amy venais de finir son servie.

Elle et Sonic quitta le magasin par l'arrière pour éviter la horde de journaliste qui l'attendais dehors. Ils arrivaient assez facilement au centre de police ou Amy avait était convoquer. Sonic salua presque toutes les personnes présente à l'intérieur il lui arriver souvent de les aidé et avais donc une bonne relation avec eux. Sa présence rassurée beaucoup Amy qui avait peur d'être arrêter pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Ils furent assez vite accueil par un haut gradé que Sonic connaissait très bien.

Officier : Mademoiselle Rose ravie de voir que vous être venu à l'heure. Oh et monsieur Sonic et aussi la pour vous accompagniez.

Sonic : Pas seulement je suis aussi un témoin de se qui c'est passer avec Sally.

Officier : Dans se cas vous pouvez venir aussi dans mon bureau.

Tout le monde se plaça dans un bureau pour être interroger. Sonic rester le plus proche possible d'Amy pour la rassurais allant jusqu'à lui tenir la main quelque minute avant qu'elle ne la retire.

Officier : Alors dite moi tout sur cette incident avec la princesse Sally. Es que vous démentez ces accusation de tentative d'assassina ?

Amy : Bien sur que oui ! Il et vrais que Sally et moi ne sommes pas en bon terme mais je n'ai j'aimé voulu lui faire de mal !

Officier : Mademoiselle Sally a déclarait que vous avez utilisé l'arme du GUN le Project Shadow pour tenté de la tué lors d'une soirée chez le président. Confirmer vous ?

Amy : Non ! Jamais ! Shadow n'aurait jamais fait sa !

Officier : Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi elle aurait tenue de t'elle propos contre vous deux ?

Amy : Eh bien c'est compliquer...

Officier : Nous avons tout notre temps pour arranger se problème même si il faut que vous restez dans une de nos cellule.

Sonic : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais vous dire se qui c'est passé.

Officier : Aller-si.

Sonic : Sally a voulu se venger de Shadow et de Amy. C'est pour sa qu'elle à raconter cette histoire.

Officier : Une vengeance ?

Amy : Oui... elle a voulu nous nuire parque à cause de nous Sonic à découvert qu'elle le manipuler.

Officier : Vraiment ?

Sonic gêner : Oui Sally voulait faire de moi son... compagnon et elle à fait une mise en scène il y a plusieurs mois pour que je chasse Amy des combattants de la liberté, pour qu'elle n'est plus de concurrence. Mais quand Amy est revenue après un long voyage avec Shadow, Sally c'est senti menacer et avait peur que Amy me dise se qu'elle avait fait. Elle a chercher à blesser Amy en tentent de charmer Shadow dans les toilettes pour la faire partir. Mais Shadow a refuser ses avances et la rejeter ce qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécier.

Officier : C'est ce Shadow qui vous la dit ?

Sonic : Non j'étais là sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sache et j'ai entendu leurs conversations. Sally a avoué à Shadow sa mise en scène contre Amy.

Officier : Donc Shadow n'a jamais fait de mal à mademoiselle Sally ?

Sonic gêner : Eh bien... au début il a repousser c'est avance de façon verbale. Mais Sally c'est énerver et à tenté d'être plus directe avec lui et à fini par menacer de faire du mal à Amy. A ce moment la Shadow la simplement repousser pour qu'elle se taise rien... de plus.

Officier : C'est tout ?

Sonic : Non. Un peu plus tard Sally et venu me voir pour me demander de l'aide. Elle voulait me faire croire que Shadow avait tenté de la tuée dans les toilettes. Mais quand je lui et dit que je j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Shadow elle a comprit que son plan était tombé à l'eau. Elle est partie de la soirée après avoir menacé Amy et Shadow qu'elle se vengerait.

Officier : Je vois... mademoiselle Rose vous confirmer cette version des faits ?

Amy : Oui c'est ce qui c'est passé. Shadow et moi n'avons jamais voulu faire du mal à Sally.

Officier : Très bien je pense que nous en avons terminé avec cette histoire alors.

Sonic étonner : Vraiment ?

Officier : Oui nous n'avons aucun preuve que mademoiselle Sally à vraiment subit une tentative de meurtre. Et elle n'a pas porté plainte de toute façon.

Amy intriguer : Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?

Officier : Eh bien cette histoire à fait beaucoup de bruit dans les médiats on voulait pouvoir donné une version officiel pour y mettre un terme. Et au vue des personnes impliquées on ne voulait prendre aucun risque...

Amy : Vous voulez parler de Shadow ?

Officier : Je vais être honnête avec vous sa présence n'est pas la bien vue et inquiète beaucoup de monde.

Amy : Je ne vois pas ou est le problème il n'a rien fait de mal depuis qu'il est la.

Officier : Eh bien pour tout vous dire on à eu un incident avec lui il y a quelque mois.

Amy : Qu'elle incident ?

Officier : Il aurait envoyé 5 personnes à l'hôpital. Il était tous dans un état grave et l'un d'entre est rester dans le coma pendent 2 mois.

Amy : S'il les a attaqués c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Officier : Mademoiselle Rose vous vous rendez conte de se que vous dite ? C'est personne on subit de grave blessure physique et psychologique. Je l'ai est interroger ils on déclarait que Shadow les aurait attaqué sans raison dans une ruelle.

Sonic : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas interrogé Shadow à se sujet ?

Officier : Je le voulais mais il est difficile à trouver et le GUN à étouffer l'affaire et les personnes agresser avais trop peur pour porter plainte. A ce que je sais se n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. C'est pour ça que je vais être franc avec vous Mademoiselle Rose. Soyer très prudent avec lui il peut être très voilent quand il le veut.

Amy en soupirant : Oui je sais...

Officier : Bon je vais vous laissez rentrer chez vous. Si vous le souhait je peux demandais à une patrouille de police de passer chez vous pour que vous ne soyez pas ennuies par les journalistes.

Amy : Sa ira merci.

Amy et Sonic quitta le poste de police en tentant d'évité l'armé de journaliste qui les attendais. Sonic finie par prendre Amy dans ses bras comme une marie pour courir à toute vitesse laissant les journalistes sur place. En quelque minute Sonic avait ramené Amy chez elle.

Amy : Merci Sonic. Si tu veux tu peu prendre un verre à l'intérieur.

Sonic : Oui Merci.

Amy était un peu triste après avoir entendue ce que l'officier avait dit sur Shadow mais tenter de le cacher comme elle le pouvait. Elle finie par donner une tasse de café à Sonic accompagner de gâteau.

Sonic : Tu vas bien Amy ?

Amy : Oui je suis juste fatiguer de cette journée.

Sonic : Je comprends mais sa va s'arranger tu vas voir quand l'interview que j'ai fait sera diffuser les habitants te laisserons tranquille.

Amy : Je l'espère même si j'en doute... Les habitants m'en veule surtout parque je suis avec Shadow...

Sonic : Amy je voulais te parler de ce que l'officier avait dit. Tu étais au courant ?

Amy : Pas vraiment... quand j'ai trouvé Shadow dans mon jardin il était blessé. Il m'avait dit qu'il c'était battue et qu'il avait était poignardé. Il ne ma pas donner plus de détaille...

Sonic : Je vois... attend tu as dit poignarder ?!

Amy : Oui mais il avait guéri en une nuit. Je te l'avait déjà dit.

Sonic : Ah oui c'est vrais. Tu parle d'une guérison rapide...

Amy : Oui il à des capacités de guérison hors norme. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois le faire.

Sonic : Tu en sais beaucoup sur lui maintenant ?

Amy : Oui mais j'ai promit de ne rien dire. Il ne veut pas qu'on connaisse les détailles de ses pouvoir.

Sonic agacer : Il est toujours aussi secret sur lui...

Amy en soupirant : Oui... mais il ne ma jamais parus dangereux.

Sonic : Je ne vais pas te donner mon avis tu le connais déjà.

Amy : Oui je sais... et tu connais le mien.

Sonic : Oui d'ailleurs Je t'ai laissé une copie du rapport du GUN dans ta boite à lettre se matin.

Amy : Tu la imprimer ?

Sonic : Oui désolé je ne suis pas fan des versions numériques...

Amy : Oh... je le lirais plus tard. Merci encore pour ce que tu as dit à l'officier.

Sonic : Ce n'est rien même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'avoir menti.

Amy : Menti ?

Sonic : Oui j'ai dit que Shadow l'avait juste repoussé. En réalité il la presque étrangler... et jeter contre la porte...

Amy : Je vois... Shadow m'a avoué hier qu'il avait était plutôt menacent avec elle. Il peu être un peu voilent quand il laisse son instinct prendre le dessus.

Sonic : Son quoi ?

Amy : Rien oublie sa. De toute façon il ma promit qu'il essayera de ne pas le refaire. Et il ma aussi promit de tout me dire quand il rentrera sur ce qui c'est passer sur l'ARK et sur mes autre question.

Sonic : Ok mais si jamais il commence à être menacent dit le moi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas il ne me fera jamais de mal.

Sonic : Je l'espère Amy. Si il devait t'arriver quelque chose je ne sais pas se que je ferais...

Sonic prit à nouveau la main d'Amy tout en la fixant du regard. Amy retira assez vite sa main gênée du comportement de Sonic.

Sonic triste : Désoler je ne voulais pas te gêner à nouveau...

Amy gêner : Ce n'est rien...

Sonic : Je vais y aller maintenant... je passerais te voir demain si tu veux.

Amy : Oui sa me dérange pas...

Sonic quitta la maison heureux d'avoir put aider Amy mais encore frustrais qu'elle et toujours confiance en Shadow. Il savait qu'il devait continuer à semer le doute en elle si il voulait l'éloigner de lui.


	24. Chapter 24

Peu de temps après le départ de Sonic.

Amy était entrain de manger tout en regardant les informations à la télévision pour voir l'interview que Sonic avait fait. Le journal commença avec en gros titre « Les révélations du héro Sonic the Hedgehog sur la princesse Sally ». L'interview montré Sonic face à une journaliste ou il répéter exactement se qu'il avait dit devant l'officier. Mais la journaliste finie l'interview par des questions plus personnel sur lui.

Journaliste : Alors dite nous maintenant que la princesse Sally a était écarter des membres des combattants de la liberté conté vous réintégrez Amy Rose ?

Sonic : Eh bien oui je lui et déjà fait la proposition en faite. Mais elle a refuser pour l'instant...

Journaliste étonner : Vraiment ? Pourtant c'était un membre emblématique de l'équipe et même l'une des fondatrices.

Sonic : Oui je le sais mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle est juste trop occuper en se moment pour revenir.

Journaliste : On voudrait savoir il y a une rumeur qui dit que mademoiselle Amy Rose serait en couple avec le dangereux Shadow the Hedgehog qu'elle est votre avis sur se sujet ?

Sonic gêner : Eh bien je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment en couple...

Journaliste : Et votre avis sur cette situation ? Avant l'incident avec la princesse Sally il sembler que vous étier plus que de simple amie non ?

Sonic mal à l'aise : Ça a toujours était compliquer entre elle et moi... Mais pour mon avis personnel je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de cette situation... mais je ne suis pas en position de juger leurs relations. Amy et libre de fréquenter qui elle veut.

Journaliste : Il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur Shadow est-il vraiment si dangereux ?

Sonic gêner : Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre... il est très puissant mais depuis qu'il vie avec Amy il ne sait pas montrais très menacent...

Journaliste : Mais si jamais il nous menacer les combattants de la liberté nous protégerons de lui ?

Sonic en souriant : Oui. Nous seront toujours la pour combattre quel que sois la menace.

L'interview s'arrêta sur une poignet de main entre Sonic et la journaliste.

Amy n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'interview, Sonic avait respecté sa parole au grand soulagement d'Amy. Enfin la vérité était établie.

Maintenant que cette histoire était réglée elle pouvait se concentrai sur l'autre choses qui la préoccuper. Et pour cela elle commença par récupéra le rapport du GUN laissé par Sonic. Le rapport avais beaucoup de page et contenais des photos ainsi que des témoignages. Amy était surprit de voir la longueur du document il lui faudrait des heures pour le lire en entier. Le dossier était séparé en plusieurs chapitres qui décrives les différents projets réaliser sur l'ARK. L'un des premier Project décrit était Biolézare qui au départ n'était qu'un petit lézard ordinaire qui avait était nourrie avec du Chaos Driver. Amy se souvenais de lui elle l'avait vue lors du combat sur l'ARK et n'en n'avait pas garder un très bon souvenir. D'après le rapport il était le prototype du Project Shadow et les scientifiques de l'ARK n'aurais pas réussi à anticiper les réactions du lézard au Chaos Driver. Il aurait grandi de façon inattendue et serais devenue très agressive forcent les scientifiques à le sceller au centre de l'ARK. Cet incident aurait provoqué beaucoup de blesser grave parmi les soldats du GUN. Les scientifiques avaient conclue que le prototype n'aurait pas supporté un trop haut niveau d'énergie du Chaos en lui. Ce passage attira l'attention d'Amy sur ce que Shadow avais dit il y a quelques jours. Il lui avait dit quand il c'était soigner dans sa chambre qu'il devait toujours veiller à garder son énergie stable nie trop bas et n'y trop haut.

Amy penser : Es que sa un lien avec ce qu'il c'était passé avec Biolézare ? Shadow pourrait-il aussi devenir autant agressif que lui si son énergie du Chaos monté trop haut ? Après tout il à bien des limiteurs d'énergie sur lui peut être que c'est aussi pour sa... Attend une minute c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit pendant l'entrainement. Oui je me souviens il avait dit que Biolézare était devenue agressif à cause de l'énergie du Chaos et que c'était en partie pour sa qu'on lui avait donné c'est limiteurs... Mais alors quand Shadow ma dit qu'il avait fait une erreur sur l'ARK... aurais t'il aussi perdue le contrôle de lui et aurais... Non je n'y crois pas ! Pourtant Sonic m'a dit que Shadow avait avoué qu'il avait presque perdu le contrôle contre Sally et si jamais...

Amy fut sortie de ces penser par la sonnerie du téléphone. C'était Shadow qui l'appeler comme hier à la même heure.

Shadow : Amy?

Amy avec une petit voix : Salut Shadow.

Shadow : Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème aujourd'hui ?

Amy avec une petit voix : Non sa peu aller...

Shadow : Dit moi la vérité Amy.

Amy : Les journalistes mon encore poursuivie aujourd'hui et j'ai était convoquer au poste de police...

Shadow très inquiet : Quoi ?! Il ton menacer de t'arrêter ?!

Amy : Un peu mais... enfaîte si Sonic n'avais pas était la je pense que je serais en cellule maintenant...

Shadow : Sonic... ? Il était avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Amy : Oui il voulait m'aidé... Grace à lui j'ai put échapper aux journalistes et il nous à défendue au poste de police. Grace à lui la police ne donnera pas suite aux déclarations de Sally et il à donner une interview à la télévision pour mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Shadow : Je vois... t'en mieux si tu es tranquille de nouveau...

Amy : Oui je suis soulager que se sois finie. Et toi ?

Amy ne voulait pas parler de l'attitude des habitants envers elle ou du rapport du GUN que Sonic lui avait donné. Elle savait que Shadow le prendra mal ou serai blesser.

Shadow : Je m'ennui de cette mission. Aujourd'hui nous avons fait une mise en situation contre trois de leurs robots. On devait voler un objet qu'ils garder.

Amy : Et ils n'ont pas était à la hauteur ?

Shadow : Tu peu le dire le teste n'a même pas durée 10 minute... C'est robots son une blague et une perte de temps. Quand j'en est combattue un je me suis presque endormi.

Amy : Ce son juste des prototypes ne soient pas trop dure.

Shadow : Un prototype n'est jamais très différent de sa version final. Si le prototype est minable sa version final sera juste une blague.

Amy : Tu dis sa mais toi et Biolézare être assez différent et pourtant il était bien ton prototype non ?

Shadow surprit : ...Amy pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Amy gêner : C'est le seul exemple qui mes venues à l'esprit.

Shadow : Comment sa ce fait que tu connaisses Biolézare ?

Amy : Je te rappelle que j'étais aussi sur l'ARK quand tu la combattue. Et tu m'en à un peu parler pendant la formation.

Shadow : C'est vrais... mais pour être honnête je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui alors on ne peu pas vraiment faire la comparaison.

Amy : Vraiment ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vue avant de le combattre ?

Shadow : Non pas vraiment je savais qu'il avait était enfermer pars qu'il était devenu instable mais on ne m'a jamais permis de le voir.

Amy : Je vois...

Shadow inquiet : Amy tu vas bien ? Tu as l'aire différente il c'est passé quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas ?

Amy : Non c'est juste que à force d'entendre c'est rumeurs sur toi sa finie par me rentré dans la tête.

Shadow un peu triste : Ne crois pas tout se qu'il dise ils n'y étaient pas eux.

Amy triste : Oui je sais... désoler...

Shadow : Ce n'est rien pas la peine de t'excuser.

Amy : Merci je n'aurais pas dû lancer ce sujet...

Shadow : Changeons de sujet alors... Tout va bien avec Sonic ? Il na pas tenté quelque chose ?

Amy : Non il est très gentil en vérité. Il veut vraiment se rattraper et je lui suis redevable pour l'aide qu'il ma apporter aujourd'hui.

Shadow en grognent : Tu oublie un peu vite tout se qu'il à fait ou dit à mon gout...

Amy : Ne sois pas jaloux... je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne veux pas rester en colère toute ma vie contre lui.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas jaloux juste inquiet qu'il soit autour de toi quand je suis aussi loin de toi.

Amy vexer : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

Shadow inquiet : Non j'ai juste peur qu'il en profite pour te monté contre moi...

Amy : Shadow tu te fais des idées je te fais confiance et je suis assez grande pour me faire une option par moi-même.

Shadow : Oui tu as raison...

Shadow et Amy continua à discuter pendant 5 minute jusqu'à que Shadow doive aller manger avec Rouge.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger de la base du GUN.

Rouge : Alors qu'es qu'il t'arrive tu ma l'aire encore plus grognions qu'avant ton coup de file.

Shadow : C'est juste qu'Amy passe beaucoup de temps avec Sonic...

Rouge : Tu pense qu'elle risque de te trompé avec lui ?

Shadow énerver : Non ! Jamais ! Mais je n'aime pas qu'elle soit avec lui. Et je sais qu'il veut la ligué contre moi.

Rouge : Tu es juste jaloux alors... c'est assez mignon de ta par...

Shadow agacer : Arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas jaloux mais inquiet. Amy c'est mie à me parler de Biolézare... j'ai peur que Sonic lui mette des idées en tête.

Rouge : Elle est curieuse c'est normal. C'est pour sa que tu devrais rien lui cacher. Tu dois comprendre que sa situation est compliquer à vivre je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Shadow en colère : Quand je serais rentré je lui dirais tout et si j'apprends que se rat bleu lui à dit des conneries à mon sujet je m'assurais qu'il ne puisse plus jamais tenir sur ses jambes.

Rouge : Calme toi Shadow. Tu sais Amy et Sonic on grandie ensemble même si elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui il reste quelqu'un d'importent pour elle. Tu ferais mieux d'éviter d'être violent avec lui si tu ne veux pas lui donner raison sur ce qu'il dit sur toi.

Shadow : Oui mais c'est dur...

Rouge : Je sais mais tu dois prendre sur toi et ne pas être toujours agressif.

Après avoir finie leurs repas Rouge et Shadow était entrain de débarrasser leurs plateaux avant de pouvoir regarnie leurs chambres pour passer le reste de la soirée ensemble loin des autres soldats. Mais des soldats commencer à les prendre à partie voulant se confronter avec le hérisson noir. Shadow n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver contre eux et préféra partir en les ignorants.

Rouge : Tu vois quand tu veux tu peu prendre sur toi.

Shadow : Ils ne vailles pas la peine que je leurs réponde c'est tout.

Rouge : Tu as raison ils veulent juste se rendre intéressent. Allons plutôt regarder un film dans ta chambre.

Shadow : Tu connais le programme de demain ?

Rouge : Oui le matin Oméga va combattre contre l'un des prototypes et l'après midi on sera toi et moi mis dans une situation de combat contre plusieurs robots.

Shadow ennuyer : Rien de passionnent...

Rouge : Oui mes j'ai entendue les scientifiques dire qu'ils vont bientôt équiper c'est robots d'une version améliorait du Chaos Drive. Peut être que tu t'amuseras enfin avec ça.

Shadow : Peut-être qu'ils vaudront enfin quelque chose mais du Chaos artificiel ne vaudra jamais le naturel comme c'elle qui coule en moi.

Rouge : Ça doit être assez compliqué de crée une source d'énergie comme la tienne.

Shadow : De toute façon un robot ne pourra jamais se servir de l'énergie du Chaos à sa plaine capacité.

Rouge : T'en mieux pour nous.

* * *

Le lendemain chez Amy.

Amy ne travailler pas aujourd'hui et avais décidé de passer du temps chez Sonic et Tails. A son grand soulagement il n'y avait presque plus de journaliste devant chez elle. Elle nue aucun mal à leurs échapper avant d'arriver chez ses amies. Sonic était très heureux de voir que Amy venait manger le repas de midi avec eux. Quand elle était membre de l'équipe elle venait souvent manger chez eux pour être avec lui mais depuis qu'elle était avec Shadow elle n'agissait plus du tout comme avant.

Amy : Tails tu as besoin d'aide pour le repas ?

Tails : Non j'ai presque finie il faut juste à mettre la table.

Amy rejoint Sonic dehors pour l'aider à mettre la table ensemble. Leurs relations commencer vraiment à s'amélioraient ils étaient de nouveau aussi complices, qu'avant que Sally ne brise leurs amitiés.

Sonic : Alors tu as encore des problèmes avec ces journalistes ?

Amy : Non il y en à encore mais beaucoup moins. Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait.

Sonic : Ce n'est rien sa ma fait plaisir.

Amy : Je suis heureuse que sa s'arrange entre nous malgré se qui ces passé dernièrement.

Sonic : Oui moi aussi. Je voulais savoir tu as trouvé le rapport que je t'avais laissé ?

Amy : Oui... j'ai commencé à le lire mais il est très long.

Sonic : C'est vrai je n'ai pas tout lu non plus. J'ai surtout lu la fin du rapport.

Amy : Je préfère connaitre tout les détails de l'histoire.

Sonic : Ou en est tu ?

Amy : L'incident avec Biolézare.

Sonic : Si je me souviens bien il était le prototype de Shadow ?

Amy : Oui... il serait devenu instable à cause d'un trop haut taux d'énergie du chaos.

Sonic : Un taux d'énergie trop haut ?

Amy : Oui il était incapable de contrôler son énergie et cela l'a rendue très agressif.

Sonic : J'espère qu'ils on régler ce problème avec Shadow...

Amy d'un ton très bas : Oui je le pense. C'est pour ça qu'il a des limiteurs sur lui.

Sonic : Des limiteurs ?

Amy gêner : Hein ? Oublie sa j'ai promit que je n'en parlerais pas.

Ce que Amy ignorais c'était que Sonic connaissait déjà leurs existence depuis qu'il avait entendue Amy et Shadow en parler ensemble. Mais il essayer quand même d'obtenir de nouvelles informations si possibles.

Sonic : Tu peux me dire si Shadow ta donner plus de détaille sur Biolézare ?

Amy : Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas grands choses à son sujet. Quand il vivait sur l'ARK on lui avait juste dit qu'il avait était enfermer au centre de l'ARK pars qu'il était dangereux...

Sonic : Tu penses qu'il ne sait vraiment rien d'autre sur lui ? C'était quand même son prototype.

Amy triste : Je ne pense pas qu'il mes menti. Je crois que je l'ai même blessé en lui parlent de sa...

Sonic : Tu as le droit d'en savoir plus.

Amy : Oui mais sa lui est difficile d'en parler... ou il en à peur...

Sonic suspicieux : S'il n'a rien à se reprocher je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait peur dans parler.

Amy : Ce n'est pas sa il à beaucoup souffert et quand il en parle c'est comme si il revivait se qui c'était passé.

Sonic : Oublions sa pour l'instant et profitons du repas.

Amy : Oui tu as raison.

Tails : C'est prêt les amies.

Le trio partagea le repas préparais par Tails dans une bonne humeur présente.

Tails : Alors dit moi comment c'est de vivre avec Shadow ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer vivre une vie ordinaire.

Amy : A vrai dire au début il n'était pas facile à vivre mais après avoir passer quelque mois avec lui on à commencer à se comprendre. Il peu vraiment être très doux et attentionné quand il veut. Quand il m'entraîner il était très dure mais il veiller à se que je ne manque de rien.

Tails : How comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Amy : Tu la dit. Je me rappel quand j'étais tombé dans le lac pendant la formation il a tout fait pour me réchauffer pendant la tempête.

Sonic intrigué : Il ta réchauffer ?

Amy très gêner : Heu oui il à... fait un feu dans la grotte ou on était pour se mettre à l'abri. Et à veiller sur moi toute la nuit.

Amy avait du mal à ne pas montré qu'elle rougissait elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait changé ces vêtements et l'avais gardé dans ces bras toute la nuit. Sonic voyer bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout sur cette histoire, et n'avais pas de mal à imager se qu'il avait bien put lui faire pour la réchauffer. Cette penser le mettait hors de lui mais le dissimuler.

Tails : Eh bien je suis content qu'il prenne soin de toi.

Sonic très jaloux : Oui mais je reste un peu méfiant contre lui.

Tails : Sonic ! Arrête d'être aussi entêter contre lui.

Sonic : Je ne le serais pas si il ne passer pas son temps à nous cacher des choses sur lui.

Tails : Il n'est pas obliger de tout nous dire c'est sa vie priver Sonic. Amy je suis désoler que Sonic n'arrête pas de vouloir prouver que Shadow soit un danger pour toi.

Amy : Non je comprends aussi sa position. Il est vrai que Shadow ne dit pas tout même à moi. D'ailleurs je voulais savoir si tu avais décodé le journal de Gérald ?

Tails surprit : Non j'ai arrêté de le faire. Pourquoi ?

Amy : Je voudrais te demandais si tu voulais bien continuer à le faire pour moi.

Tails surprit : Tu es sur ? Je penser que tu lui fessais confiance.

Amy : Justement je veux vous prouvez qu'il n'y à pas de raison d'avoir peur de lui. Et j'ai plus confiance dans les rapports de Gérald que celui du GUN.

Tails : Dans ce cas je vais voir se que je peu faire mais sa va prendre du temps pour le décoder entièrement.

Amy : Ne te presse pas ce n'est pas urgent.

Sonic : Et si le rapport te prouve que Shadow à vraiment fait toute c'est horreurs sur l'ARK que va tu faire ?

Amy : Et bien dans se cas la j'aurais une discutions sérieuse avec lui sur sa et je verrais selon ce qu'il me dira.

Sonic surprit : C'est tout ?

Amy : Oui je suis sur qu'il n'est plus comme sa dans l'hypothèse peu probable qu'il et bien fait ce que l'on accuse.

Sonic : Amy tu es vraiment trop gentille mais c'est ta décision.

Amy : Oui j'ai confiance en lui.

Le groupe resta ensemble toute l'après midi ensemble à s'amuser on pourrait presque oublier le faite que Amy ne chercher plus à être en couple avec Sonic tellement ils étaient proche à nouveau. La journée se passa très vite et Amy avait presque oublié de rentré à temps pour ne pas manquer le coup de fil de Shadow qu'il passer à la même heure tout les jours.

Amy : Il est qu'elle heur ?

Tails : Il est presque 19 heure.

Amy : Quoi ?! Merde je dois rentrer chez moi tout de suite !

Tails : Pourquoi tu es si pressai tout à coup ?

Amy : C'est Shadow il m'appel toujours à cette heure avant qu'il ne parte manger. Je ne veux pas le loupé il serait déçut déjà que cette mission l'ennui à mort.

Tails : Tu sais ce que c'est comme mission ?

Amy : Il aide le GUN à tester des nouveaux robots de combat. Mais il m'a dit que les combats contre eux étaient sans intérêt. Je vais y aller dit à Sonic que je repasserais peut être demain.

Tails : D'accords fait attention en rentrent.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Amy se mit à courir vers chez elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait bien déterminer à ne pas manquer son coup de fil. Tails était impressionner de voire à qu'elle point Amy était devenue rapide même si elle rester plus lente que Sonic. Après plus de 5 minute Sonic était de retour avec des Chili dog qu'il était partie chercher en ville.

Sonic : Ou et Amy ?

Tails : Elle est rentrée chez elle.

Sonic déçu : Déjà...

Tails : Oui elle ne voulait pas manquer le coup de téléphone de Shadow.

Sonic : Je vois... elle est partie depuis longtemps ?

Tails : Non sa doit faire 5 minute.

Sonic : Je vais la rattraper.

Tails : Pourquoi ?

Sonic : Si elle veut rentrer le plus vite je ferais mieux de l'aidé. Garde-moi juste un chili dog au chaud pour moi.

Sonic quitta la maison à toute vitesse vers chez Amy pour la rattraper. Il fut étonner de ne pas la trouves sur le chemin qui mener chez elle. Quand il finie par atteindre sa maison il vue Amy qui venais tout juste d'arriver. Il devait admettre que grâce à Shadow, Amy était devenue beaucoup plus rapide ce qui lui ne déplaisait pas.

Au moment ou Amy franchie la porte de chez elle, elle pouvait entendre que son téléphone sonner dans son salon. Elle réussit à le décrocher juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur la messagerie.

Amy essoufflé : Allos...

Shadow : Amy sa vas-tu à l'aire essouffler ?

Amy essoufflé : Oui ... je viens... tout juste de rentré... j'ai courue pour arriver à temps...

Shadow : Tu étais au travail ?

Amy : Non c'était mon jours de libre j'étais chez Sonic et Tails aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer...

Shadow : Je vois tu tes amuser ?

Amy : Oui je commence enfin à bien m'entendre avec Sonic comme avent. Et toi leurs robots son plus intéressent ?

Shadow : Ils on fait des modifications mais ça reste très décevant. Ils mon promit que Samedi ils seront prêt pour le teste final.

Amy : Samedi ? Les testes se finisse quand ?

Shadow : Samedi ce sera le dernier jour de teste et nous partirons dimanche matin. Je serais de retour à la maison vers 16 heure normalement.

Amy : J'ai hâte que tu sois de retour.

Shadow : Moi aussi.

Les deux Mobiants continuèrent à discuter de longue minute sous le regard de Sonic qui était resté dehors à observer Amy. Malgré ses effort Shadow rester toujours présent dans son cœur. Sonic savait bien que son plan avancé comme prévue mais il ne lui rester plus beaucoup de temps pour semer le doute en elle. Pour l'instant tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'était de voir Amy parler avec ce Faker noir. Le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage avait pour effet d'augmenter encore plus la jalousie de Sonic contre Shadow et son envie de l'éloigné d'elle.


	25. Chapter 25

Fin de semaine.

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour de mise en situation pour les robots du GUN. La mission de la Team Dark prendrait enfin fin et ils pourraient rentrer chez eux demain. Shadow était soulager de pouvoir rentré au prêt de Amy. Il c'était inquiéter toute la semaine de savoir qu'elle se rapprocher de Sonic sans qu'il soit la. Il se rappeler encore de sa discussion avec Amy de la veille qui le préoccuper l'esprit. Amy lui avait dit qu'elle avait était inviter par ces amies à sortir ce soir et qu'il devrait l'appeler sur son portable pars qu'elle ne serait pas rentré à temps. Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il avait entendue Sonic parler derrière elle qui l'avait énervé. L'idée qu'il soit chez lui avec Amy en son absence le mettais hors de lui et lui donner des envies de meurtre. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Rouge était rentré dans sa chambre.

Rouge : Hey tu es avec nous Shadow ?

Shadow : Hein ? Oui. J'étais juste perdue dans mes penser.

Rouge : Encore Amy ?

Shadow : Oui depuis que je suis partie elle est tous les jours avec Sonic et ce soir elle passe la soirée avec lui et s'est autre amies... J'ai confiance en elle mais sa me rend bizarre de savoir qu'ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Quand je l'ai appelé hier soir je l'ai entendue il était chez nous.

Rouge : C'est normal que tu sois comme sa mais comme tu la dit on peut faire confiance à Amy.

Shadow triste : Oui mais je n'ai pas confiance en Sonic.

Rouge : Oublie sa on rentre demain de toute façon.

Shadow : Il est temps j'ai l'impression qu'on est parti depuis des mois...

Rouge : Je ne vais pas te contre dire. Il va être l'heure dit aller pour l'ultime teste.

Shadow : Qu'en en finisse avec cette plaisanterie.

Rouge : Tu es dure je trouve que depuis hier ils se son bien améliorai. Et aujourd'hui ils vont tester leurs nouvelles sources d'énergie.

Shadow : Leurs jouet ont beau être un peu plus performant ils n'en restent pas moins décevants à mes yeux.

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle de communication.

Le chef de la base était entrain de discuter avec le Dirigent du GUN via une transmission il y aussi les scientifiques qui superviser les robots.

Dirigent du GUN : Ou en est les testes ?

Chef de la base : Ils ont bien avancé les prototypes de robots de combats on collecter des informations très intéressent sur le Project Shadow, qui j'en suis sûr pourra être utile pour la version finale des robots ainsi que pour l'autre projet.

Dirigent du GUN : Il y a intérêt le Project Néo les avait détruits sans aucune difficulté pendent les testes en forêt. Si on à mis en place cette mission c'est pour que vous puissiez étudier le Project Shadow en action afin de combler les lacunes encore présent.

Chef de la base : Aujourd'hui les robots seront équipés des répliques de Chaos Emeraude comme prévue ils devraient être beaucoup plus puissant grâce à sa.

Dirigent du GUN : Veiller à ne pas utiliser toutes les capacités de c'est robots. Je ne veux pas que le Project Shadow se méfie encore plus. Et concernent l'objectif principal de la mission ?

Chef de la base : Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à transmettre le poison au project Shadow...

Dirigent du GUN très menacent : Il est dans votre intérêt qu'il lui soit transmis avant son départ.

Chef de la base : Ne vous inquiéter pas nous l'avons étudié toute la semaine. Même s'il arrive encore à esquiver les faux tranquillisant pendant le dernier teste nous avons prévu une mise en scène pour y arriver.

Dirigent du GUN très menacent : C'est vous qui devrait vous inquiéter si jamais vous échouez ne vous attendez pas à un simple renvoie.

* * *

Dans la salle de teste.

La Team Dark était réuni pour le teste final face à eux cinq robots était entrain d'être activer par les scientifiques de la base. Le teste consister à une simple confrontation sans objectif précis qui devait durait au moins 1 heure.

Au bout de 10 minutes de préparation les robots étaient enfin prêts à combattre. Les scientifiques se dirigée vers la Team Dark pour leurs donner les dernières instructions avant de commencer le combat.

Scientifique 1 : Ils son prêt le teste commencera dès que l'alarme sonnera.

Shadow agacer : Il était temps... je veux en finir avec c'est tests au plus vite.

Scientifique 1 : Je préfère vous prévenir que les robots son doté de la version final de source d'énergie. Ils son aussi programmer pour adapter leurs attaque en fonction de leurs cible. Donc qu'en ils attaqueront l'agent Shadow leurs attaque seront beaucoup plus violente que pour mademoiselle Rouge.

Rouge : J'espère qu'ils ne son pas aveugle dans se cas.

Scientifique 3 : Non ils restent programmer pour ne pas causer de blessure mortel. On les a aussi équiper d'un nouveau type de tranquillisent beaucoup plus puissant qui ne sera employer que contre l'agent Shadow. Nous avons estimé qu'il fallait changer de produit pour qu'elle puisse avoir le même effet sur vous comme pour une personne normale.

Shadow : Je vois que vous être enfin devenue lucide mais il faudrait encore qu'ils arrivent à me toucher.

Scientifique 4 : Faite attention nous avons renforcé leurs intelligences ne vous fier pas à se que vous avez vue les premiers jours. Ils n'ont plus rien à avoir avec c'est versions de base.

Shadow : Je peux enfin espérais être divertie par vos joué ?

Scientifique 3 : Je l'espère s'ils arrivent à tenir tête à la forme de vie ultime se sera plus qu'un succès pour nous.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : J'ai dit divertissent ne prenais pas vos rêve pour la réalité.

Scientifique 4 : Un scientifique qui ne vise pas la perfection n'arrivera jamais à rien.

Shadow : Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord.

Toute l'équipe de scientifique monta dans la salle de contrôle pour assister au teste tout en restent à l'abri. Dès qu'ils furent prêt une alarmâmes retenti dans toute la salle lancent le combat final.

En quelque seconde trois des cinq robots ce précipita à toute vitesse sur la Team Dark pendant que les deux autre tirais dans leurs direction. Shadow esquiva les tires facilement pendant que Rouge s'envola dans les aire et qu'Oméga se mie à couverts même s'il savait que leurs tires ne pouvaient pas lui faire de dégât. Il fallait admettre que les robots était effectivement plus rapide et fessais preuve de stratégie et de coordinations entre eux.

Rouge se concentra sur les deux tireurs tout en étant couvert par les tires d'Oméga. Shadow s'occuper des trois autre robots qui l'avait pris pour cible principal. Visiblement ces robots avait déterminé qu'il était le plus dangereux des trois ou alors les scientifiques leurs avait demandais de la cibler en priorités. Shadow fut surprit de voir que les robots était devenue effectivement bien plus fort et intelligent il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'esquiver il devait contrait leurs attaques. Mais le combat rester assez simple leurs coups ne lui fessaient presque aucun dommage il avait largement l'avantage sur eux.

Rouge et Oméga de leurs coté avait aussi réussi à contré les tires des robots. Voyant que leurs attaques ne toucher par leurs cibles les cinq robots se réunisse pour changer de stratégie.

Shadow : On dirait qu'ils vont changer de plan.

Rouge : Oui il faut avouer qu'ils sont plus forts qu'avant.

Oméga : D'après mes analyses ils ont 12% de chance de gagner si nous continuons à combattre ainsi.

Shadow : N'oublie pas Oméga que nous n'y allons pas au maximum sinon ils seraient déjà en miette.

Oméga : Affirmation correcte.

Rouge : Comment on procède les garçons ?

Shadow : Visiblement ils me prennent principalement pour cible alors je vais attirait leurs attention prennes les à revers pendant se temps.

Rouge : Ça me vas.

Oméga : Plan accepter.

Shadow : Dans ce cas allons-y !

Shadow se lança en direction des cinq robots qui le prit pour cible comme prévue laissent le champ libre pour Rouge et Oméga. Shadow arriver toujours à contenir les robots en esquiver la grande majorité des attaques. Au moment ou il repoussa un des robots contre un mur grâce à un puissant coup de point il sentie une douleur provenant de son dos. L'un des robots l'avait touché avec une attaque électrique. Il répliqua aussi tôt en repoussent le robot qui l'avait touché contre un mur à coté de celui qu'il avait déjà attaqué. Les trois autres robots étaient eux aussi sur le point de l'électrocuter quand l'un fut touché par les balles d'Oméga et l'autre par une attaque aérienne de Rouge. Le troisième fut repoussé à son tour par un coup de pied de Shadow.

Dans la salle de contrôle du teste ou les scientifiques observer le combat.

Scientifique 1 : Je n'y crois pas ! Ils ne pourront jamais le toucher à se rythme !

Scientifique 2 : Malgré nos mises à jour le Project Shadow n'a pas l'aire d'être en difficulté.

Scientifique 4 : Il va falloir passer au plan B alors.

Scientifique 3 : Oui je vais activer le gaz dans la salle de test. Dans quelque minute sa partenaire devrait être affecté. Le Project Shadow ne devrait même pas le remarquer il est résistant à ce genre de produit. Mais il va devoir protéger sa partenaire sa devrais laisser une ouverture pour lui administrer le poison.

Scientifique 1 : Une fois que la fille montrera des signes de faiblesse on donnera l'ordre aux robots d'attaquer plus voilement si on veut le toucher.

Scientifique 3 : Le gaz à était libérai sa devrais prendre 5 minute avant que les effets affect sa partenaire.

* * *

Retour au combat.

Les cinq Robots finie par se rassembler après avoir étaient contré par leurs trois adversaires. Ils reprirent leurs premières formations de combat mais cette fois ils ciblèrent les trois adversaires de façon égale. La Team Dark esquiver les attaques tout en causent des dégâts sur les robots qui commencer à montré des signes de faiblesse. Mais bizarrement Rouge aussi montré des signes de fatigue et commencer à avoir du mal à esquiver les attaques se qui n'échappa à Shadow.

Shadow inquiet : Rouge tu vas bien ? Tu es plus lente depuis quelque minute.

Rouge : Je sais mais je ne comprends pas se qui m'arrive...

Shadow : Reste en arrière je vais en finir avec ce test. Oméga reste avec Rouge et couvre-moi.

Oméga : Requête bien reçu.

Shadow attaqua le premier robot devant lui qui était le plus endommagé et lui décrocha un coup de pied directement dans la tête. Le robot s'écroula dans un immeuble qui à l'impacte s'effondra sous lui.

Shadow : En voila un de moins plus que quatre.

Shadow était étonner de voire que les robots cibler maintenant principalement Rouge et n'ont lui. Es qu'il la cibler pars qu'elle sembler plus faible ? Dans tout les cas Shadow attaqua rapidement tous les robots pour mettre fin au test. En moins de cinq minutes tout les robots étaient étendus au sol et ne bougé plus. Pour Shadow le test était terminé et se dirigea vers sa partenaire qui tenais à peine sur ces jambes.

Shadow inquiet : Tu es blessé ?

Rouge : Non je vais bien... je suis juste très fatiguer...

Shadow : Tu as du être toucher par l'un de leurs tranquillisent.

Rouge fatiguer : Peut-être... mais je n'ai rien sentie... Voila ce que l'on gagne quand on n'est pas sérieux...

Shadow : De toute façon c'est terminer. Oméga vas prévenir les scientifiques que le teste est fini et que Rouge à reçue une dose de tranquillisent.

Oméga : Bien reçue.

Oméga quitta rapidement la salle de teste laissant c'est deux coéquipier seul dans la salle de teste.

Shadow : Tu peux marcher ?

Rouge très fatiguer : Non... j'arrive à peine à rester éveiller...

Shadow : Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre alors.

Shadow prit Rouge dans ses bras comme une marier et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

Rouge très fatiguer : How Amy à vraiment réussi... à te transformer en princesse charment... J'ai honte d'avoir était mie... dans cet état c'est ridicule...

Shadow : Ne te blâme pas on ne combattait pas sérieusement. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être fatiguer d'ennui de tout c'est testes qu'on à fait. Il et grand temps que tu rentre au coté de ton gros homme rouge tomate.

Rouge très fatiguer : Je ne vais pas te contre dire... vue que toi aussi tu as grand besoin d'être au côté... de ta petite guimauve rose bonbon...

Shadow sourie mais ne répondit pas à la remarque de Rouge il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils étaient sur le point de quitté la salle par la porte électrique quand Shadow sentie une menace provenant de derrière lui. En une fraction de seconde il sauta sur le coté et esquiva un point électrique et une flèche contenant du tranquillisent provenant d'un des robots qu'il avait battue.

Shadow énerver : Et ! Le teste est terminer ! Éteignez votre joué tout de suite !

Scientifique 2 : Nous essayons mais il n'obéi plus à nos ordre !

Shadow : Génial...

Rouge très fatiguer : Sors-moi de cette salle... je ne ferais que te gêner ici.

Shadow : J'aimerais mais se robot à détruit le panneau de contrôle de la porte.

Rouge très fatiguer : Dans ce cas téléporte toi avec le Chaos Control.

Shadow : Non... Je ne veux pas que le GUN apprenne que je peux l'utiliser sans Chaos Emeraude.

Rouge : Toi alors...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je vais vite m'en occuper.

Shadow posa Rouge contre le mur à coté de porte avant de se retourner pour faire face au robot. Le robot attaqua en premier en lançant sa main électrifiée qui lui était relié par un câble en direction de Rouge. Shadow bloqua l'attaque mais reçue une violente décharge électrique qui l'étourdie un peu.

Shadow penser : Cette attaque n'était clairement pas de la même puissance qu'avant si Rouge l'avait reçu elle aurait pu être gravement blessé voir plus. Ce robot se bat comme si il voulait nous tué et plus nous contré. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas me priver de lui apprendre à mieux choisir c'est cible.

En un clin d'œil Shadow couru à coté du robot pour l'éloigner assez de Rouge pour qu'elle soit hors de porter de c'est attaque électrique. Shadow attaqua le robot avec une série de coup de point et de coup de pied pour le mettre hors service. Mais ce robot résister de façon surprenante à c'est assaut. Pour une fois il montré un vrai intérêt à l'affronter mais Shadow ne voulait pas mettre sa partenaire en danger et il en avait assez de ce teste. Il transperça en partie le robot grâce à un Chaos Spear l'endommagent énormément.

Shadow : Eh bien tu tient bien le choc pour un joué du GUN. Je trouve sa étonnent que tu ne le montre que maintenant.

Le combat se poursuivi quelques minutes avant que le robot finisse par s'écrouler au sol. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque Shadow lui avait brisé les jambes. Au moment ou il s'apprêter à retourner vers Rouge les autre robots se mie aussi à l'attaquer. Shadow esquiva tous les tirs de tranquillisent qui lui était destiner avant d'être entourais par les quatre robots. Bien que plus agressif les robots n'arriver pas à avoir le dessus sur lui même s'ils arriver enfin à lui infliger qu'elle que petite blessure qui avait pour seul effet d'énerver encore plus Shadow. Alors que Shadow poursuivie son combat contre les quatre robots encore debout il remarqua que le robot au sol était sur le point de tirais un tranquillisant à Rouge. Même si une seul piqûre n'était pas mortel une sur dose le pouvait. Shadow courue aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de Rouge sachent bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à empêcher le tir à temps. Rouge voyer bien se qui se passer mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger elle pouvait juste regardait le projectile se rapprocher d'elle avant de fermer les yeux en attendent l'impacte.

Plusieurs dizaines de seconde s'écoula avant que Rouge n'ouvrir les yeux pour voir une fourrure noire devant elle. Shadow c'était mie devant elle les mains contre le mur de chaque coté de son visage pour la protéger entièrement. Le tranquillisent avait fini par toucher Shadow dans son épaule gauche. Shadow retira le projectile qui avait réussi à se planté dans sa chère malgré sa beau qui pouvait résister au balle. C'était plus qu'assez pour lui jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas cherché à les détruire totalement. Mais cette scène lui avais rappelait de très mauvais souvenir sur se qui était arrivé à Maria. En un instant il se déplaça aux milieux des cinq robots charger d'énergie du chaos en lui à t'elle point qu'on pouvait voir une aura rouge sang autour de lui un bref instant avant qu'il crie deux mots.

Shadow furieux : CHAOS BLAST !

Toute la base trembla sous l'explosion produite par Shadow déclenchent toute les alarmes de sécurité. Tout se qui rester de la zone était un cratère entourait de flamme rapidement éteint par le système anti incendie. Seul l'endroit ou Rouge se trouver fut épargné par l'explosion de rage de Shadow.

Shadow : Tu vas bien Rouge ?

Rouge très fatiguer : Pour quelqu'un... qui était au cœur... d'une explosion sa va...

Shadow : Tu oublie que je peux contrôler l'impacte de l'explosion j'ai fait en forte qu'elle s'arrête avant de t'atteindre.

Rouge très fatiguer : J'apprécie... l'attention...

Shadow : Il est temps d'aller se reposer dans nos chambres.

Shadow prit à nouveau Rouge dans ces bras et quitta la salle par l'un des murs qui s'était effondré à cause de son explosion. A peine ils avaient franchi le mur qu'il fut accueil par une vingtaine de soldats pointent leurs armes dans sa direction.

Shadow agacer : Je vous conseille de baisser vos armes si vous ne voulez pas un autre cratère dans cette base.

Scientifique 3 furieux : Comment a tu oser détruire c'est prototypes sans autorisation !

Shadow : C'est de votre faute vous n'aviez qu'a garder le contrôle de vos joués si vous vouliez pas que je détruise. En se qui me concerne je n'ai pas enfreint les règles du GUN.

Scientifique 4 furieux : Tu veux rire vous aviez pour ordre de ne pas les détruire !

Shadow : Si je me souviens bien dans le rapport de mission il était bien préciser que si un des membres de la mission devenais dangereux et menacer la vie de quelqu'un on était autoriser de le détruire.

Scientifique 1 furieux : Cette close était pour toi pas pour nos robots !

Shadow : La prochaine fois soyer plus précis. Maintenant nous allons regagnai nos chambre à moins que vous vouliez en discuter avec moi ou Oméga.

Tout les soldats se retourna pour voir Oméga qui les tenais en joue prêt à tirais sans la moindre hésitation.

Chef de la base : Baisser vos armes soldats l'agent Shadow a raison il a eu raison de faire se qu'il a fait.

Scientifique 2 : Mais vous vous rendez conte de la valeur qu'avais c'est robots ?

Chef de la base : Peut-être mais vous aviez bien perdu leurs contrôles non ? Ils auraient put causer beaucoup plus de dégâts ainsi que des pertes dans nos rang. Dans se cas aucune sanction ne sera donner à l'agent Shadow il à agit dans son droit.

Shadow : Heureux de voir qu'il y a encore une personne sensée ici.

Sur c'est mots la Team Dark quitta la zone dévaster en direction de leurs chambres.

Chef de la base : Alors vous l'avez eu ?

Scientifique 4 : Oui même si on n'avait pas prévu qu'il détruise nos robots.

Chef de la base : Très bien continué à l'observer on ne sait pas comment il va réagir au poison. Je veux qu'une équipe soit prêt à intervenir à tout moment si jamais il montre des signes de danger.

Scientifique 2 : A vos ordre.

* * *

Toute la Team Dark était dans la chambre de Rouge, Shadow l'avait déposé dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse se remettre du tranquillisent qu'elle avait reçu. Une infirmière leurs avait dit qu'elle aller bien et lui avait donné un petit remontent pour dissiper les effets du produit.

Shadow : Bon je vais préparais mes affaire pour demain je reviendrai quand tu iras mieux.

Rouge très fatiguer : Merci et... toi tu vas bien ?

Shadow : Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Rouge très fatiguer : J'ai vu que... tu as reçu un de... leur tranquillisent tu... n'es pas fatiguer ?

Shadow : Non. Je suppose que leur produit n'était pas assez puissant pour m'affecter. Et c'était toi sa cible j'ai du recevoir une dose normal.

Rouge très fatiguer : Tu en à de la chance...

Shadow se retourna pour voir sa partenaire qui s'était endormir paisiblement sous la surveillance d'Oméga qui s'assurais que c'est signe vitaux était normal.

Il ne fallut gère longtemps à Shadow pour rassembler c'est quelque affaire qu'il avait emmené. Il n'avait rien à faire et finie par rester allonger sur son lit à lire un des livres qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Il fut vite agacer par une brûlure qui provenais de son épaule à l'endroit ou il avait était toucher par le tranquillisent.

Après quelque heure de lecture Shadow retourna dans la chambre de Rouge. Elle était tout juste en train de se réveiller au moment ou Shadow entra dans la chambre.

Shadow : Bien dormir ?

Rouge : Plus que bien je devrais leur demandais la composition de leur tranquillisent j'ai fait des rêve fantastique.

Shadow : Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Rouge : How pourquoi ?

Shadow : Je ne tiens pas à connaitre tes rêves avec cette Echidna rouge tomate.

Rouge : Comment à tu su que je rêver de sa ?

Shadow : Ton visage est tout rouge et je te connais assez pour le savoir.

Rouge inquiet : Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis pour avoir démolie leurs robots et une partie de la base ?

Shadow : Non j'étais dans mon droit ils ne peuvent rien me reprocher. De toute façon nous parton demain à la première heure.

Rouge : Oui il et temps...

L'équipe resta ensemble à passer le temps grâce à des jeux de carte jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Shadow et Rouge laissa Oméga dans la chambre pour aller manger. Les deux coéquipiers profiter de leurs repas tout en tentant d'ignorais l'ambiance pesante dans la salle.

Rouge : On dirait qu'il y a de la tentions dans l'aire ici.

Shadow : Je ne vois pas vraiment de différent à d'habitude.

Rouge : Si tu oublies qu'ils sont tous leurs armes avec eux pour manger sinon c'est vrai que c'est comme d'habitude.

Shadow : Ils on toujours étaient armée c'est seulement qui ne le cache plus maintenant.

Rouge : Tu leurs as vraiment fait une forte impression.

Shadow : J'ai explosé presque toute leur salle de teste.

Rouge : C'est vrai que ça ne vas pas aider pour ta réputation au sein du GUN. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller si fort.

Shadow : Je m'en fiche de leurs avis.

* * *

Dans la salle de communication du GUN.

Chef de la base : Je voulais vous dire que nous avons réussi à transmettre le poison au Project Shadow.

Dirigent du GUN : Très bien a t'il montré des signes particuliers depuis ?

Chef de la base : Non pas pour l'instant.

Scientifique 4 : En théorie il devrait être affecté dans peu de temps.

Dirigent du GUN : Prévenais-moi s'il montre le moindre changement.

Chef de la base : Bien sûr mais il doit rentrer chez lui demain.

Scientifique 2 : Le produit devrais commencer à agir avant qu'il ne parte.

Scientifique 3 : D'après nos estimation avec ce produit il devrait s'écrouler dans quelque heures.

Scientifique 1 : Quand sa arrivera on pourra observer ses capacités de guérison et on pourra voir si le professeur Gérald la rendue vraiment immortel et comment il à fait.

Scientifique 4 : Oui ce poison est si puissant que qu'elle que goutte tuerais n'importe qui en qu'elle que minute. Même avec son système immunitaire renforcer il ne devrait pas y rester insensible vue la quantité de produit qu'on lui à injecter.

Scientifique 1 : Surtout que se poison à était modifier spécialement pour lui. Il va s'attaquer directement à son énergie du Chaos.

Dirigeant du Gun : Et les robots de combats comment ce sont ils débrouiller ?

Chef de la base : Les prototypes on montrait des progrès très intéressent mais sans leurs armes anti Chaos ils n'arrivent pas à tenir tête au Project Shadow. Mais grâce à cette semaine nous avons quand même put collecter des informations sur lui qui pourront servir pour leurs versions finales.

Dirigent du Gun : Dans ce cas je vous félicite d'avoir bien mené cette mission.

La transmission se termina avec le sourire du Dirigent du GUN satisfait des événements.


	26. Chapter 26

Samedi du coté de chez Amy.

Amy venais de finir de préparait ses affaire pour la sortie prévue avec ses ami. C'était le début de l'après midi tout le monde c'était donner rendez vous de l'autre coté de la ville dans une plaine au sommet d'une colline pour avoir une vue dégager sur toute la ville. Il était prévue qu'un feu d'artifice sois tirait ce soir depuis la plage le sommet de cette colline offrait une vue parfaite de la plage.

Quand Amy arriva tout le monde était déjà arrivé il ne manquer que Rouge et Shadow qui ne revenait que demain. La journée se déroula à merveille tout le monde s'amuser en attendent le feu d'artifice. Tout le groupe s'était rassembler autour d'un barbecue, Sonic lui rester le plus prêt possible d'Amy arrivant même à lui faire louper le coup de fil de Shadow.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et le groupe s'était assied au sol attendant le feu d'artifice. Sonic c'était assied à coté de Amy un peu plus loin du groupe comme un couple.

Sonic : Alors ravie de la semaine ?

Amy : Oui je me suis bien amuser sur la fin.

Sonic : Tu as encore eu des ennuis ?

Amy : Non je n'ai pas vue de journaliste depuis deux jours.

Sonic : T'en mieux je suis soulagé.

Amy : Moi aussi...

Sonic : Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

Amy : Non c'est juste que j'ai loupé le coup de fil de Shadow...

Sonic : Tu le revoies demain. D'ailleurs tu as finie de lire le rapport du GUN ?

Amy : Oui...

Sonic : Et qu'en pense tu ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas trop... beaucoup de choses décrite sur lui son possible. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire ce qui et dit et les images qu'il contienne sont terrifiantes.

Sonic : Il est possible que tout ne sois pas vrais mais après se que j'ai vue de lui je crois en ce rapport. N'oublie pas qu'il à eu des problèmes de mémoire par le passé il se peut qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Mais pour être honnête après ce qu'il a fait avec Sally ou avec c'est robots j'ai peur qu'il perde le contrôle de lui à nouveau et blesse quelqu'un ou pire...

Amy : Sa n'arrivera pas j'en suis sur. Demain j'aurais les réponses à mes questions.

Sonic : Je l'espère et si jamais il devient menacent n'hésite pas à venir me voire je te protégerais de lui.

Amy agacer : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger de lui.

Sonic : Si tu le dit mais reste prudente.

Le feu d'artifice commença à illuminer le ciel coupent la conversation entre les deux hérissons. Sans que Amy ne le remarque Sonic c'était beaucoup rapprocher d'elle.

Après que le feu d'artifice fut terminé tout le monde commença à rentrer chez eux. Sonic c'était proposer de raccompagner Amy chez elle.

Devant chez Amy.

Amy : Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi on se revoit vite.

Sonic : Amy je peux juste utiliser tes toilettes ?

Amy : Oui bien sur.

Sonic : Merci.

Sonic entra et monta à l'étage en direction des toilettes. Quand il eut fini il descendit les escaliers pour aller vers le salon pour dire au revoir à Amy qui était dans la cuisine. Soudain il aperçu la copie du rapport du GUN qu'il avait donné à Amy. Il se souvenait que Amy avait dit qu'elle conté le jeter avant le retour de Shadow pour qu'il ne le voit pas. A se moment la Sonic eu une idée et prit se rapport pour le cacher sous une pile de papier à l'entré de la maison espèrent que Shadow le trouve et se mette en colère.

Sonic : Amy je vais rentrer on se revoit bientôt.

Amy : Merci encore pour cette semaine.

Sonic en souriant : De rien ça m'a fait plaisir.

Sonic quitta la maison d'Amy et commença à marcher vers chez lui. Après s'être assez éloigner de la maison Sonic fixa la forêt à côté de lui.

Sonic : Tu peux sortir. Tu as bien tout prit ?

Journaliste : Oui je n'ai rien loupé.

Sonic : Bien je veux que tes photos face la une des magazines dès demain.

Journaliste : Sa ne sera pas un problème avec un tel scoop sa ne passera pas inaperçue.

Sonic : Je l'espère je tiens à ce qu'une personne tout en particulier le vois. Je compte sur toi pour t'assurais qu'il voie les photos dès son retour demain.

Journaliste : Ne vous inquiéter pas je ferais en sorte qui le voit demain.

Sonic quitta le journaliste à toute vitesse satisfait de sa qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Lendemain basse du GUN.

Le jour n'était pas encore lever et tout le monde dormes encore. Dans la chambre de Shadow et Oméga un bruit réactiva le robot. C'était Shadow qui était très agité dans son sommeil et qui parler. Oméga tenta de le réveiller sans succès. Ne sachent pas comment agir il décida d'aller chercher Rouge dans la chambre d'à coté.

Shadow était plonger dans un cauchemar ou il revivait tout les événements de l'ARK en boucle encore et encore incapable de se réveiller.

Dans la chambre de Rouge, Oméga tenté de la réveille en la secouent doucement.

Rouge à moitié endormie : Quoi... qui... à t'il ?

Oméga : Rouge réveille toi.

En entendent la voie robotique et voyant ses deux yeux briller dans le noir Rouge recula de son lit jusqu'à tombé de l'autre coté tellement elle avait eu peur. Elle finie par allumé une lumière pour identifier l'intrus dans sa chambre.

Rouge énerver : Oméga ! Sa ne vas pas de venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ! Sa à intérêt à être importent !

Oméga : C'est Shadow il bouge beaucoup et parle dans son sommeil.

Rouge : Tu n'as cas le réveiller.

Oméga : Je n'ai pas réussi. Il me semble en difficulté.

Rouge inquiet : Quoi ?!

Rouge et Oméga rejoint Shadow à toute vitesse pour voire se qu'il avait. Shadow était toujours très agiter c'était comme si il fuyait quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Rouge très inquiet : Shadow tu m'entends ?! Réveille toi tu fais un cauchemar.

Il n'u aucun réaction de Shadow au parole de Rouge il se débâter même plus et commencer à dégager une léger lumière rouge.

Rouge paniquer : Ce n'est pas bon s'il commence à utiliser ces pouvoirs en dorment qui sais ce qui pourrai arriver surtout s'il fait des cauchemars.

Oméga : D'après mes analyses sa température à augmenter de plus de 4 degrés et son corps concentre de l'énergie du Chaos de plus en plus.

Rouge très inquiet : J'ai remarqué il faut le calmer tout de suite. Va me chercher une serviette mouillée.

Oméga : Bien reçu.

Rouge prit Shadow dans c'est bras et commença à lui frotter le dos pour le calmé. La tache n'était pas facile il se débâter voilement et Rouge devait faire attention à ne pas prendre de coup de sa par. Oméga reviens assez vite avec se que Rouge lui avait demandais. Elle déposa la serviette sur le front de Shadow pour descendre sa température pendant que Oméga le maintenais coucher. L'effet fut presque instantané sur Shadow qui se calma grâce au soin de ses compagnons. Mais Rouge pouvais voir qu'il souffert encore de ces cauchemar est continua à lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser au mieux.

* * *

Après une heure Shadow finie par se réveiller péniblement de son dure sommeille.

Shadow avec une petit voix : Rouge pourquoi... tu es dans mon lit ?

Rouge soulager : Tu es enfin réveillé. Tu nous a fait peur.

Shadow se tenant la tête: Que c'est t'il passer ?

Rouge : Tu fessais un cauchemar et on n'arriver pas à te réveiller.

Shadow : Je vois désoler de t'avoir empêché de dormir.

Rouge : Ce n'est rien j'avais assez dormi hier de toute façon. Mais dit moi tu te sens bien sa fessais longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vue faire des cauchemars et il n'avait jamais était aussi voilent.

Shadow : Je vais bien j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peux.

Rouge : Reste un peu au lit tu as encore le temps avant qu'on parte d'ici.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin de repos.

Shadow se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la sortie de sa chambre tout en titubant un peu.

Rouge : Et ! Ou vas-tu ?

Shadow : J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire.

Rouge : Toi alors tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule...

Shadow : Rouge...

Rouge : Oui ?

Shadow en quittant la chambre : Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Rouge : De rien. C'était pour hier.

Oméga: Que fesson nous ?

Rouge: Rien garde juste un œil sur lui au cas ou. Je vais finir de rassembler mes affaire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la mâtiner toute la Team Dark était sur le point de monté dans le vaisseau pour enfin rentré chez eux. Shadow fut interrompu alors qu'il aller monter dans le vaisseau par le chef de la base.

Chef de la base : Agent Shadow je vous souhaite un bon retour à vous et votre équipe.

Shadow : Merci pour votre accueille.

Chef de la base : Vous alliez bien après l'incident de hier ?

Shadow : Evidemment que oui. Vos robots non pas était à la hauteur des promesses qui m'avait était fait.

Chef de la base : Je m'en excuse mais il est vraiment difficile de crée quelque chose qui puisse vous tenir tête.

Shadow : C'est pour le mieux de se monde.

Shadow monta dans le vaisseau au coté de ces compagnons.

Chef de la base : Pourquoi le poison n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui ?

Scientifique 3 : Nous ne le savons pas. Son système immunitaire doit être plus puissant qu'on le penser.

Scientifique 2 : Oui se poison a était conçue pour réagir à l'énergie du Chaos et le dévorais petit à petit. Il est possible qu'il et un moyen de bloqué son énergie.

Scientifique 1 : Sa pourrait expliquerais que les effets du poison ne l'ai pas affecté pour l'instant. Sa vas prendre plus de temps que le l'on le penser si il n'utilise pas ces pouvoirs du Chaos. Pire le poison pourrait être éliminé avant de marcher.

Scientifique 4 : Il va falloir le surveiller quelque temps. Et faire d'autre teste ou renforcer la formule.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau avec la Team Dark.

Même si Shadow ne voulait pas l'admettre il avait toujours la tête qui tourner un peu depuis qu'il s'était réveiller. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait un peu plus de mal à gérais son énergie que d'habitude. Il penser que sa venais du fait qu'il avait utilisé d'un coup beaucoup d'énergie du Chaos après une semaine à la retenir au plus bas niveau possible. Tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester assied à regarder l'horizon par la fenêtre en attendent que sa passe.

Rouge : Alors toujours mal à la tête ?

Shadow : Non...

Rouge : Pas la peine de joué la comédie je vois bien que sa ne vas pas.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien d'important.

Rouge inquiet : Rien d'important ? Tu étais presque dans le coma se matin. Tu peux au moins me donner une explication de se qui tes arriver ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas du assez bien gérais mon énergie cette semaine c'est tout. Pour éviter de détruire leurs joué j'ai baissé mon niveau d'énergie toute la semaine. Mais hier j'ai libérai d'un coup une grand quantité d'énergie pour détruire les robots. Il faut juste que je rééquilibre mon énergie et ça ira mieux.

Rouge : Si tu le dit. Mais sa n'explique pas tes cauchemars...

Shadow : Sa m'arrive quelque fois quand je m'énerve.

Rouge avec un ton ironique : Dans ce cas tu devrais en faire toutes les nuits.

La seule réponse donner par Shadow était un grognement d'agacement.

Rouge intriguer : Dit moi pourquoi tu y aller si fort hier ?

Shadow hésitant : C'est juste que... quand se robots ta tirais dessus... j'ai repensé à se jours la...

Rouge : Je comprends mieux ton comportement maintenant désoler te t'avoir rappelé sa.

Shadow : C'est du passé maintenant laisse moi me reposer.

Shadow se tourna contre la vitre pour s'endormir en attendent d'arriver à destination.

* * *

Chez Amy pendant que le Team Dark sois sur le chemin de retour.

Amy était impatiente de revoir Shadow malgré tout ce qu'elle avait put entendre sur lui pendant cette semaine. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait que dans l'après-midi alors pour l'attendre elle avait décidé d'aller faire des courses pour qu'il ne manque rien pour son retour. Amy quitta sa maison sans remarquer qu'un hérisson bleu l'observer au loin.

* * *

Basse du GUN près de Station Square qu'elle que heures plus tard.

La Team Dark venait de finir de rentré et de faire leurs contres rendue au Commandeur avant de pouvoir rentré chez eux.

Rouge : Eh bien je suis contente que ce sois enfin finie.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord je n'aurais pas tenue une journée de plus enfermer dans cette base du GUN.

Rouge : Il va être l'heure de se séparais je dois encore rejoindre mon île priver. Tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans problème ?

Shadow : Ne pose pas de question ridicule.

Rouge : Je veux juste que tu rentre sans problème chez toi. Je vois bien que tu es encore un peu étourdie.

Shadow agacer : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être raccompagner comme un enfant.

Rouge : Comme tu veux j'appellerais chez toi pour savoir si tu es bien rentré pour prendre ton goûté.

Shadow se tourna vers Rouge pour lui lancé un regard noir pour lui signaler qu'il n'apprécia pas cette comparaison. Mais Rouge c'était déjà envoler dans le ciel est était déjà assez loin de lui pour ne pas faire face à sa fureur. Shadow ne donna qu'un simple soupire avant de se diriger vers chez lui.

Shadow passa par le centre ville pour rentré. En temps normal il aurait préférais faire un détoure pour éviter de passer par le chemin le plus fréquenter. Mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide donc il voulait bien faire une exception.

Alors que Shadow était presque arrivé à la sortie de la ville qu'il fut interrompue par les cries d'un vendeur de journaux.

Vendeur de journaux : Acheter le magazine ! A la une le couple Sonic et Amy à nouveau ensemble !

Shadow s'arrêta d'avancer à l'annonce du vendeur et se tourna dans sa direction pour lui prendre un de c'est magazine pour ensuite aller le lire dans un parc juste à coté de la. Le magazine contenait de nombreuses photos de Sonic et Amy ensemble dont une ou ils son assied l'un contre l'autre devant un feu d'artifice et une autre ou on le voie rentré dans leur maison en pleine nuit. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Shadow pour rentré dans une colère noir brûlent même le magazine tellement son énergie envahissait ses mains. Il reprit sa route mais cette fois à toute vitesse avec un vissage remplie de haine. Au même moment le vendeur était entrain de passer un coup de fil.

Vendeur : Il à vue le magasine. Il se dirige vers chez lui il et vraiment en colère

Sonic : Bien. Tu auras ton payement demain.

Vendeur : C'étais un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Mais faite attention à lui il ne vient pas pour une simple discussion.

Sonic : C'est ce que je voulais.

* * *

Chez Amy.

Shadow venais d'arriver devant chez lui pour y trouver Amy pour avoir une explication mais son attention fut attirais par un hérisson bleu qui était dans le jardin. Sans hésitation Shadow lui fonça dessus pour l'étriper.

Sonic en souriant : Tient c'est ce cher Faker qui rentre de sa mission. Tu tes bien amuser loin d'ici ?

Shadow furieux : Ferme-la ! Tu vas regretter se que tu as fait !

Sonic avec un ton arrogant : Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Shadow furieux : Tu vas payer pour avoir tourné autour d'Amy !

Sonic en souriant : Je ne l'ai pas forcé à être avec moi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'aide à réparais tes action. Et lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu étais vraiment à était très facile.

Shadow furieux : Tu mens ! Jamais Amy n'aurait douté de moi ! C'est toi qui la manipuler pour la liguer contre moi !

Sonic : Tu à tort c'est elle qui est venu me voir moi et Tails pour avoir des informations sur toi.

Shadow furieux : Jamais elle aurait fait sa !

Sonic en souriant : Vraiment ? Elle ne t'a jamais poser de question sur ton passé même après votre rendez vous ?

Shadow furieux : Tu ne sais rien !

Sonic en souriant : Si je sais tout Amy m'a tout raconté. Contrairement à toi elle se confie à moi. Que tu le veuille ou non elle m'aime, elle ma toujours aimé depuis qu'on se connaît et elle m'aimera toujours. Ce n'est pas un rat de laboratoire qui peu...

Avant que Sonic n'est pu finir sa phrase il du éviter un Chaos Spear. Shadow se précipita devant lui pour lui asséner un coup de point directement dans le montons le propulsent quelque mettre en arrière.

Sonic essuya la traîner de sang de sa bouche avant de faire un Spin Dash vers Shadow. L'attaque fut esquiver et eu comme réponse un coup de pied droit dans son estomac. Sonic se rétablie et se mie à courir dans la forêt le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Shadow le poursuivie sans hésiter bien déterminer à lui briser le plus d'os possible. Quand il arriva dans la foret il avait perdu de vue Sonic qui se déplacer autour de lui de façon à se que Shadow ne le voie pas. Shadow répliqua en lancent une pluie de Chaos Spear brisent tous les arbres qui l'entourais.

Sonic éviter le moindre contacte avec Shadow le forcent à dépenser le plus d'énergie l possible. Après que Shadow et dégager toute la zone Sonic remarqua que c'est attaque était moins fréquente c'était le moment pour contre-attaquer. Sonic rentra dans le dos du hérisson noir avec un Spin Dash enfoncent Shadow à quelque centimètre dans le sol.

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : On dirait que tu fatigue Faker !

Shadow furieux : Ferme-la ! Bat toi au lieu de te cacher comme un lâche !

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : Abandonne tu ne peux pas avoir Amy. Tu ne la mérite pas.

Shadow furieux : Parque tu crois que tu la mérite plus que moi !

Sonic en souriant : Bien sur. Moi au moins je ne suis pas un monstre génétique et un tueur !

Shadow furieux : Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Sonic toujours sur Shadow : Si j'ai fait ma petit enquête et j'ai apprit ce que tu cacher à Amy. Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué les habitants de l'ARK et même t'a chère Maria. Si tu voulais être avec Amy c'était juste pour la remplacer. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire la même chose à Amy ! Si elle reste avec toi tu finiras par la tuée aussi !

Les mots de Sonic eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Shadow l'idée qu'on l'accuse d'avoir tué une des personnes auquel il tenait le plus le rendait complètement fou. Et que Sonic dise qu'il essayer de remplacer Maria par Amy ou qu'il aller la tué le mit encore plus en colère. Aveugler par la rage Shadow provoqua un petit Chaos Blast projettent Sonic hors de lui. Shadow bondi sur Sonic pour l'étriper mais Sonic l'esquiva facilement vue qu'il était devenue étonnamment plus lent.

En vérité Shadow était affecté par le poison qui l'affaiblissait de plus en plus quand il utilisait son énergie du Chaos. Shadow avait de plus en plus de mal à gérais son énergie qui hurler en lui et qui ne demander cas exploser, il pouvait même sentir ses limiteurs d'énergie brûler ses poignets tellement ils avaient du mal à bloqué son énergie. Au moment ou il aller se retourner pour poursuivre son attaque il fut à nous plaquer au sol par une Homing attaque. Sonic resta à nouveau sur son dos lui tenant ses bras en arrière et l'empêchent de bougé le plus possible avec ces jambes. Avant que Shadow n'est put se libérais de l'emprise de Sonic le hérisson bleu réussi à lui retirais ces limiteurs d'énergie qu'il avait à ses poignets.

En quelque seconde le corps de Shadow commença à émettre une légère lumière rouge qui s'intensifia petit à petit.

Sonic en souriant : Voilà tu commences enfin à te montrer tel que tu es vraiment !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **TOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS SE QUE TU FAIS ! RENDS-MOI SA !**

Sonic en souriant : Oh si je sais se que je sais. C'est bracelets t'empêche de libérais toute ton énergie. Si j'ai bien comprit elle réduise tes force mais t'empêchée de perdre toute ton énergie et te retrouve sans défense.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **COMMENT SAIS TU SA ?!**

Sonic en souriant : A ton avis ?

Les penser de Shadow était brouiller par la rage et la colère dans cette état la seul explication qu'il trouver était que c'était Amy qui lui avait dit l'un de c'est seul point faible. Elle l'avait trahie en retournent auprès de Sonic et en lui livrent ces secrets sur lui et ces pouvoirs. Cette dernière penser eu pour effet de faire perdre le contrôle de sois de Shadow. Maintenant il émettait une lumière rouge sang, son apparence commença à changer pour finir presque comme c'elle qu'il avait arborait contre Sally. Mais cette fois Shadow n'avait presque aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tué Sonic par respecter pour sa promesse faite à Amy. Mais maintenant la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de lui briser le cou et ne savait pas si il arriverait à s'arrêter à temps.

Devant cette vision Sonic recula. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait peur du monstre qu'il avait libérais. Il savait que Shadow ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sur cette forme mais il devait survivre jusqu'à qu'il s'épuise.

Alors que Sonic continuer à reculer Shadow se téléporta derrière lui et provoqua une explosion avec un Chaos Spear. Sonic sauta sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque mais subit une brûlure sur le bras droit. Avant qu'il ne put reprendre ces esprits Shadow était de nouveau devant lui et lui enfonça son poing dans son estomac. Sonic fut projeter en arrière est traversa un arbre avant de tombé au sol. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever que Shadow était devant lui avec un regard démoniaque et commença à emmètre un grognement terrifient.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **JE... VAIS... TE... TUE... DOUCEMENT... ET...TE... FAIRE... SOUFFRIR... !**

Sonic gela devant la bête qui était devant lui en qui en une attaque il l'avait déjà mie à terre est sans doute briser quelque cotes. Il n'avait pas prévue que Shadow sois aussi voilent, même avec sa vitesse il serait difficile de finir se combat en un seul morceau.

Shadow créa une lame du Chaos dans sa main gauche et tenta de la planter dans son bras. Sonic esquiva à la dernière seconde et claqua son pied dans le visage de Shadow de toutes ces forces. Le seul résulta de son attaque était une sensation de brûlure sur sa jambe et un rire sordide de Shadow. L'énergie qu'il produisait était tellement forte qu'elle brûler tout se qu'elle toucher. Sonic tenta de nouveau de s'éloigner de lui mais s'était inutile Shadow était aussi rapide que lui et il pouvait se téléporter grâce à son Chaos Control. Il n'avait pas le chois il devait se battre contre se monstre.

* * *

Pendant de longue minute Sonic esquiva les coups de lame de Shadow. Sonic avait du mal à attaquer car à chaque fois qu'il le toucher il subissait des brûlures à cause de son aura. Heureusement pour lui Sonic avait une Chaos Emeraude ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser aussi de l'énergie du Chaos et le fournissait en énergie. Sonic n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué la manipulation de l'énergie du Chaos avant mais devant la situation il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Surtout qu'il savait que Shadow était plus sensiblement aux attaques à basse d'énergie du Chaos. Sonic avait donc passé toute la semaine à tenter de pouvoir reproduire une des attaques de Shadow.

Sonic : Chaos Spear !

Sonic lança une imitation du Chaos Spear de Shadow mais sa version était moins puissante et de couleur bleu foncé. Même s'il avait réussi à reproduire cette attaque Sonic ne la maîtriser pas du tout. Il s'était même brûler les doigts en produisant l'attaque et avais éviter de peu que l'attaque n'explose devant lui.

Shadow était surprit par cette attaque et fut toucher dans l'épaule gauche. Sans son aura cette attaque aurait pu lui faire de gros dégât, mais grâce à sa protection elle n'était que légèrement blesser. Sonic était satisfait de voir que les attaques à base d'énergie du Chaos pouvaient bien le blesser comme Shadow l'avait dit il y a une semaine. Même avec son aura rouge sur lui Sonic pouvait voir un peu de sang coulait de l'épaule de son adversaire.

Shadow était encore plus en colère d'avoir subit une blessure et concentra encore plus d'énergie dans ses mains pour produire de puissant Chaos Spear en direction de Sonic. Les lances provoquèrent de violente explosion qui toucha Sonic en partie. Il lui fallut quelque instant pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour ressentir une violente douleur dans son bras droit. Sonic vit la lame du Chaos de Shadow planté dans son bras produisent une horrible douleur. Il pouvait voir Shadow devant lui qui était entrain de crée une autre épée pour lui planté dans son autre bras. Sans réfléchir Sonic retira l'épée planté dans son bras ignorent la terrible douleur de brûlure qu'il ressentait en touchant cette épée constituer que d'énergie du chaos. Sans réfléchir Sonic planta l'épée directement dans le torse de Shadow traversent son bouclier d'énergie.

Shadow recula devant la douleur produite par l'épée qui l'avait traversé. Mais il la retira doucement sous les yeux de Sonic en lui lançant un sourie démoniaque comme si il aimé cette douleur. Le sang coula le long de son corps avant d'être arrêté quand Shadow plaça sa main sur la blessure en émettent une lumière bleue. En qu'elle que seconde la blessure fut partiellement refermer.

L'aura de Shadow devenait d'un rouge foncé est danser autour de lui comme des flammes. Sonic comprit qu'il devait partir le plus vite possible de lui si il voulait survivre à se qu'il aller faire.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **CHAOS BLAST !**

Après c'est deux mots une explosion immense envahie la zone détruisent tout sur son passage. Il ne rester que Shadow au centre de l'explosion. Le hérisson fou se déplaça un peu plus loin du cratère qu'il avait causé pour y trouver un hérisson bleu au sol couvert de brûlure sur tout le corps. Grace à sa vitesse il avait réussi à échapper au plus gros de l'attaque. Shadow l'attrapa par la gorge le soulevant du sol et l'empêchent de respirait.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **IL ET TEMPS DANS ...FINIR AVEC TOI !**

Shadow créa une nouvelle lame du Chaos moins impressionnante que c'elle d'avant mais qui était suffisante pour mettre un terme à la vie de Sonic. Au moment ou il était sur le point d'en finir avec se combat il fut interrompu par un cri venant de derrière lui. Shadow se retourna pour voir que c'était Amy qui l'appeler en larme.


	27. Chapter 27

Au moment ou Sonic et Shadow commencer à se battre.

Amy était sur le chemin du retour après avoir tué le temps à faire des courses. Elle était impatiente de préparait un bon dîner pour fêter le retour de Shadow à la maison. Elle n'était pluq qu'a quelque mettre de chez elle qu'elle reçut un appel de son téléphone provenant de Sonic. Quand Amy décrocha son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle pouvait voir Sonic se battre contre une chose rouge qui ressembler à un monstre. Elle devina que s'était Shadow mais qui était devenue complètement fou. L'image se brouilla au même moment ou elle entendit une série d'explosion provenant de chez elle. Amy courue aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la direction du bruit. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux du combat elle vie Shadow entrain de retirait une lame de son torse avant de produire une forte explosion ravagent toute la zone. Heureusement pour elle Amy était assez loin de l'explosion et ne subie presque aucun dégât. Quand elle reprit c'est esprit elle vit Shadow entrain de soulever Sonic par la gorge et sur le point de le transpercer avec son épée. Amy ne pouvais pas le laisser faire sa et courue vers eux pour les arrêter.

Amy paniquer : SHADOW ! NE FAIT PAS SA !

Shadow se retourna surprit de voir Amy ici.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy...**

Amy paniquer : Arrête ne le tue pas ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous entre tué. Et tu ma promit que tu ne le tuerais pas !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy...**

Shadow lâcha Sonic qui s'écroula au sol presque inconscient alors que Shadow se rapprocher d'Amy.

Amy avait pour la première fois peur de lui. Shadow ne dégager plus son aura rouge sang mais c'est yeux était toujours injecter de sang et vide de toute émotion.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Amy...**

Amy avec une voix douce : Shadow calme toi c'est moi.

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **Tu... ma... trahie...**

Amy paniquer : Non jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais fait sa !

Shadow avec une voix déformer : **TU MA TRAHIE !**

Shadow était devant Amy respirent très fortement tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Amy avec une voix douce : Crois-moi jamais je n'aurais fait sa.

Shadow leva sa main vers son visage pour simplement le relever pour la regarder droit dans les yeux pour tenté de voir si elle mentait ou non. Au moment ou Amy crue voir une lueur dans les yeux de Shadow indiquant qu'il revenait à lui il fut interrompue par une brûlure dans son dos.

Sonic : Amy ! Éloigne toi de lui il est dangereux !

Sonic avait attaqué Shadow avec son imitation du Chaos Spear. Son attaque était devenue beaucoup moins puissante alors que lui aussi tenait à peine sur ces jambes.

Amy furieuse : Sonic arrête de l'attaquer !

Sonic : Non ! Tu vois bien qu'il et trop dangereux !

Shadow se retourna vers Sonic les yeux à nouveau vide n'émettent que des grognements animal. Le combat reprit entre les deux hérissons s'échangent des coups de point sur tout le corps. Sonic rassembla c'est dernière force pour lancer une petite pluie de son Chaos Spear bleu sur Shadow le transpercent sur son corps. Mais Shadow ne recula pas est finie par attraper Sonic à nouveau par la gorge lui coupent l'arrivée d'aire et le brûlent en libèrent le reste de son énergie dans ces mains.

Amy se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne lance son Chaos Spear à travers la tête de Sonic. Elle attrapa Shadow par sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise mais fut repousser par l'autre main de Shadow. Les mains de Amy était brûler mais elle continua à lui tenir les mains malgré la douleur quel ressentait. Malgré ses appel Shadow ne réagissait toujours pas. La seule solution qu'Amy trouva était d'embraser Shadow le plus fort possible pour le faire réagir.

Après quelque que seconde Amy sentie une réaction de Shadow à son action.

Shadow : A...my...

Amy : Oui c'est moi revient parmi moi.

Amy prit Shadow dans ses bras tout en continuent à l'embraser. Shadow finie par lâcher Sonic pour serrer Amy dans ses bras.

Sonic haletant : Amy... éloigne toi...

Amy : Non Sonic ! C'est finie je ne veux plus que vous battait.

Malgré la protestation de Amy, Sonic tenta de se relever pour poursuivre le combat sans sucée. Tout son corps refusé de lui répondre. Shadow lui reprenait doucement ces esprit et réaliser se qu'il avait fait.

Shadow choqué : Amy ? Je... suis désoler j'ai perdu le contrôle...

Amy avec une voix douce : Ce n'est rien c'est finie.

Shadow très triste : Je dois savoir... pourquoi...

Au moment ou Shadow aller poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres il s'effondra au sol inconscient.

Amy paniquer : Shadow ! Qu'es qu'il y a ?!

Amy vit les blessures de Shadow se ré-ouvrir laissant une grande quantité de sang s'échapper de son corps.

Amy paniquer : Shadow ?! Mon dieu ! Sonic ! Il faut l'aidé !

Sonic épuiser : Tu rêves... laisse le... c'est trop dangereux de l'aider...

Amy furieuse : Si tu ne m'aide pas à le sauver c'est moi qui te tuera !

Amy lança un regard noir remplie de larme en direction de Sonic. Il ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse mais il ne voulait pas prendre le pari. Après avoir lutté de toute ces forces pour se relever et pour ne pas perdre connaissance il aida Amy à déplacer Shadow jusqu'à chez elle.

Sonic haletant : Mon dieu son... corps est bouillant...

Amy très inquiète : Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui arrive je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état.

Amy et Sonic porta Shadow jusqu'à chez elle le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Une fois à l'intérieur ils déposèrent Shadow sur la table du salon pour le soigner. Après que Sonic se soit aussi évanoui de c'est blessures. Amy appela Tails pour lui dire de venir vite ici pour l'aider.

En quelque minute le sol du salon et la table était couverts de sang. Amy tenté de couvrir leurs blessures pour qu'ils ne se vide pas de tous leurs sangs. Elle était très inquiète pour Shadow jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Son corps était brûlant et sa fourrure devenait de plus en plus pale. Son visage montré qu'il souffrait beaucoup et il pousser quelque gémissent.

* * *

Tails finie par arriver chez Amy avec du matériel de soin plus importent.

Tails paniquer : Que s'est-il passé ?!

Amy : Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé Shadow et Sonic était entrain de se battre.

Tails : Et Sonic il est aussi blesser ?

Amy : Oui je l'ai soigné comme j'ai put il se repose dans la chambre de Shadow.

Tails : Bon je vais vite le voir et je reviens.

Après 5 minutes Tails retourna dans le salon auprès d'Amy.

Amy : Alors ?

Tails : Eh bien avec du temps il va se remettre. Il est recouvert de brûlure sur tout le corps, surtout au niveau du cou, il aura du mal à parler pendant quelque temps. Mais il à aussi des coupures très profonde et son bras droit à était transpercer. Et je soupçonne qu'il est des cotes cassé. Pour l'instant les premiers soins suffiront. C'est Shadow qui m'inquiète le plus.

Amy très inquiet : Moi aussi je ne sais pas se qu'il a. D'habitude ces blessures guérissent en quelque heure grâce à son énergie du chaos.

Tails : Il est possible que s'il en dépense trop sa empêche son corps de guérir comme d'habitude.

Amy : C'est possible je sais que si il dépense trop d'énergie il peu tombé dans le coma en attendent qu'il récupère son énergie.

Tails : Dans se cas il faut veiller à se que c'est blessures ne se ré-ouvre pas et qu'elles ne s'infectent pas.

Amy : Oui il faut que tu m'aide à changer ces bandages.

Tails : Oui j'ai amené de quoi bien nettoyer c'est plaies.

Pendant que Amy et Tails enlever les bandages ils pouvaient voir que les plaies ne se refermer pas est qu'elles continuer à saigner abondamment. Quand Tails versa son produit pour nettoyer c'est blessures Shadow émit un grognement et serra c'est poing le plus fors possible. Quand ils eu finie de changer ces bandage ils le couchèrent sur le canapé et lui mie une couverture. A se moment Amy remarqua que Shadow n'avait pas ces limiteur d'énergie sur lui. Elle devait les retrouver sinon Shadow ne pourrait pas récupérait son énergie.

Amy monta dans la chambre de Shadow ou se trouver Sonic et Tails qui le soigner.

Sonic groggy : Amy... tu vas bien ?

Amy énerver : Moi oui mais Shadow et entrain de souffrir dans le salon. Merci de t'inquiéter pour lui.

Sonic groggy : Je n'ai ...rien à dire à son sujet...

Amy : Je pensai que c'était finie cette guerre entre vous.

Sonic groggy : Tu as vue... ce qu'il a fait ?! Je t'avais prévenue... qu'il était dangereux...

Amy : Se n'est pas le sujet. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu les bracelets de Shadow par hasard ?

Sonic groggy : Non... pourquoi ?

Amy : Pour rien c'est juste qu'il y tient. Je vais voir comment il va alors.

Amy retourna sur le lieu du combat pour retrouver les limiteurs d'énergie de Shadow. Elle devait faire vite la nuit commencer à tombé. Heureusement elle les retrouva assez vite au milieu d'un cratère. Quand elle les prit dans ces mains elle fut surprise de voir à qu'elle point ils étaient lourds et brûlant. Enfaîte, ils étaient tellement brûlant que Amy se brûla encore plus ses mains en les prenant.

Elle remit ces bracelets à Shadow et remarqua qu'il réagit immédiatement en poussent un légère soupire. Au même moment Tails et Sonic descendis dans le salon. Sonic était recouvert de bandage sur tout le corps et son bras droit était envelopper est soutenue par une écharpe. Il tenait à peine sur ces jambes et visiblement avait très mal à ses cotes.

Tails : Alors un changement ?

Amy : Rien pour l'instant il est toujours dans le coma...

Tails : Tu ne pense pas qu'il faudrait prévenir le GUN ?

Amy : Non surtout pas !

Tails : Pourquoi ? Ils en savent plus sur lui ils pourront mieux le soigner.

Amy : Non Tails ! Je sais que Shadow ne voudrait jamais être soigné par le GUN.

Alors que Tails aller répondre à Amy pour tenté de la convaincre le téléphone sonna. Amy utilisa cette occasion pour mettre un terme à cette discutions.

Amy : Oui qui est à l'appareil.

Rouge : C'est moi j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir emmené ton homme loin de toi si longtemps ?

Amy : Oh Rouge c'est toi...

Rouge : Eh bien se n'est pas la joie. Je te rassure je n'ai rien fait avec lui. Tu peux me le passer deux minute je dois lui parler.

Amy : Sa ne vas pas être possible...

Rouge : Pourquoi il n'est pas rentré ? Il était pourtant impatient de te revoir.

Amy : Non ce n'est pas sa...

Rouge inquiète : Amy dit moi se qui se passe tu me fais peur ou est Shadow ?

Amy : Il est sur mon canapé. Lui et Sonic se son battue très voilement, depuis c'est comme si il était dans le... coma...

Rouge très inquiète : Quoi ! Dit moi tout ! Il va bien ?!

Amy expliqua se qui c'était produit et décrit l'état des blessures de Shadow.

Amy : Je pense qu'il est en manque d'énergie du chaos. Je lui et remit ses limiteurs il devrait récupérais comme d'habitude.

Rouge : Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple...

Amy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rouge : Tu ma bien dit qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il tremblé ?

Amy : Oui il et peut être tombé malade par manque d'énergie.

Rouge : Amy... Shadow ne peux pas tomber malade.

Amy surprit : Quoi ?

Rouge : Quand Gérald la crée il la immuniser contre toute forme de maladie.

Amy : Que lui arrive-t-il alors ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas... pour tout te dire si je t'ai appelé c'était parque j'étais inquiet pour lui.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Rouge : Il à eu des cauchemars très violent la nuit dernière et il me sembler bizarre et affaiblie. Ce matin il m'avait dit qu'il avait la tête qui tourner.

Amy : Mais tu as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade ?

Rouge : Oui mais je pense que c'est autre chose...

Amy : Quoi ?

Rouge : Pendent notre dernier teste Shadow à reçu un tranquillisent en me protègent. Il est possible que se produit et eu un effet néfaste sur lui.

Amy : Qu'es je peu faire alors ? Je dois l'emmener dans une base du GUN ?

Rouge : Surtout pas ! Shadow se méfie d'eux et moi aussi qui sais se qui pourrait lui faire pendent qu'il et dans cette état.

Amy : C'est se que je penser. Tu à une autre idée ?

Rouge : Prendre soin de lui. Son corps et conçue pour combattre toute forme de maladie ou de produit. Quand il aura récupéré assez d'énergie il se réveillera à se moment la. Il devra sans doute se régénérais pour éliminer le produit dans son corps plus vite et guérir ces blessure. Mais en attendent tu dois prendre soin de lui et veiller sur lui.

Amy : D'accord je m'en occupe.

Rouge : Je viendrais demain vous voir. Si son état se dégrade appel moi tout de suite.

Amy : Oui bien sur merci Rouge.

Rouge : Amy mes lui sa Chaos Émeraude dans sa main sa facilitera sa récupération.

Amy : Bonne idée merci.

Rouge : De rien prend bien soin de lui on se voit demain.

Amy : Oui conte sur moi.

Amy raccrocha le téléphone pour se diriger vers Shadow.

Tails : Que voulait Rouge ?

Amy : Elle voulait prendre des nouvel de Shadow. Il n'était pas bien quand elle la quitté se matin.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Comment ça... pas bien ?

Amy : Il était affaiblie et avait eu des cauchemars voilent. D'après Rouge sa pourrait venir d'un tranquillisent qu'il aurait reçu pendent un test en protègent Rouge.

Tails : C'est possible que le produit et eu des effets indésirable sur lui vue son cas particulier. Je vais prendre un échantillon de son sang et voir si je peux en tirais quelque chose qui pourrait l'aidé.

Amy : Merci Tails.

Sonic surprit : Il était vraiment... affaibli ?

Amy : D'après Rouge oui.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : J'ai du mal à le croire... il peut être plus puissant...

Amy : Je ne l'ai jamais vue utiliser c'est pouvoirs au maximum je doute même qu'il les déjà fait en vérités. Il m'avait promit qu'il ne te tuerait pas si vous vous bâtier.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : On peut dire qu'il n'a pas tenue parole... Il à bien failli m'avoir...

Amy : Il ne se contrôler plus. Je suis sur que tu n'es pas innocent non plus dans ce qui c'est passé. Pour qu'il se mette dans cette état tu as du dépasser les limites.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Non ce n'est pas... ce que tu crois Amy... je voulais juste...

Amy agacer : Sa mes égales le résultat est que vous être tout les deux blesser parce que vous être trop têtu pour faire la paix.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Amy écoute moi... c'est vrai que j'ai cherché à énerver Shadow... Mais c'était seulement... pour te prouver que se qui était... dit dans ce rapport était vrai...

Amy agacer : Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. C'est à moi et à moi seul de déterminer si je crois en ce rapport ou non.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Mais Amy je...

Amy irrité : Non ! La conversation et terminer ! Et je te préviens si il arrive quelque chose à Shadow je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Sonic peiné : Très bien...

Amy : Tails tu peu m'aidé à déplacer Shadow ?

Tails : Bien sûr ou veux tu l'emmener ?

Amy : Dans ma chambre.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Quoi ?

Amy avec un regard noir : Des objections ?

Sonic : Eux...

Amy agacer : Tu occupes déjà son lit et il à besoin d'être dans l'endroit le plus confortable possible et je te rappelle qu'il reste mon petit ami il n'y a aucun mal à se que je dorme avec lui.

Sonic abattue : Très bien...

Amy et Tails mire délicatement Shadow dans le lit d'Amy avant de le couvrir avec une couverture. Il était rare de voir le visage de Shadow montré le moindre signe d'émotion flagrante. Avec le temps Amy avais réussi à le décrypter mais maintenant même Tails pouvait voir qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Tout son corps trembler et transpirait et dégager une intense chaleur.

Amy : Merci de m'avoir aidé à l'amener ici je vais veiller sur lui maintenant je te laisse t'occuper de Sonic.

Tails : Appel moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Après avoir placé sa Chaos Émeraude dans sa main Amy passa le reste de la nuit au coté de Shadow à prendre soin de lui. Pour faire tomber sa température Amy lui avait placé une serviette mouillée sur son front qu'elle changer toute les dix minutes.

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit quand Amy était sur le point de s'endormir quand Shadow se mit à avoir des convulsions très violente et à pousser des cries de terreur.

Shadow crie de terreur : Non... cours... !

Amy : Shadow calme toi c'est un cauchemar !

Shadow crie de terreur : Non... ne tirais pas... elle n'a rien fait... !

Amy : Shadow !

Shadow crie de terreur : Non ! Laisser la ! Tué moi ! Mais laissé la ! NON !

Amy prit Shadow dans c'est bras pour tenté de le calmé comme elle le pouvait. Après de longue minute à lui caresser le dos et à le rassurais Shadow se calma. Amy resta contre Shadow ses bras autour de lui. Sa présence arriver à le calmé un peu. Amy finie par s'endormir contre lui épuiser par cette longue journée.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Amy se réveilla dans le bras de Shadow comme elle était restée la nuit dernière. Shadow dormait toujours profondément tenant encore la Chaos Émeraude dans sa main qui émettait une petite lueur comme pour montrer qu'il absorber son énergie pour guérir plus vite. Mais son visage montré encore des signes qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

L'estomac d'Amy se mie à gronder lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Elle sorti des bras de Shadow pour descendre dans sa cuisine. Quand Amy entra dans son salon elle eu un choc en voyant le sol et sa table de son salon couvert de sang. Elle n'avait pas le courage de commencer à nettoyer cette scène de crime maintenant l'estomac vide. Dans sa cuisine elle y trouva Sonic et Tails qui était entrain de déjeuner.

Amy : Bonjours les garçons.

Tails : Bonjour Amy désolé d'avoir utilisé ta cuisine. Si tu veux on t'a préparait un petit déjeuner.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Ça allé cette nuit ?

Amy irriter : Moi oui mais Shadow à passer la nuit à avoir des cauchemars et à souffrir énormément. Il ma fallut des heures pour le calmé pour qu'il puisse se détendre.

Sonic jaloux : C'est pour ça que... tu as dormis dans ces bras ?

Amy énerver : Tu nous à espionner ?

Sonic triste : Non j'ai juste entendu... des cris... Quand j'ai réussi... à venir voir se qui se passer... vous dormiez l'un dans l'autre...

Amy : Il c'est calmé quand je me suis mie dans ces bras.

* * *

Après avoir mangé son déjeuner Amy conté monté voir comment aller Shadow avant de nettoyer son salon. Au moment ou elle monté les escaliers quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entré. Amy se douté de qui c'était.

Amy : Rouge tu as fait vite.

Rouge inquiet : Evidemment Shadow est mon partenaire et ami. Comment il va ?

Amy : Il est toujours endormi. Il était agité toute la nuit. J'allais voir si il aller mieux.

Rouge : Allons-y.

Les deux filles montées à l'étage pour rejoindre Shadow. Elle fut vite suivie de Sonic qui devait aller se reposer dans le lit. En passent devant la chambre d'Amy il reconnue Rouge qui était au coté de Shadow.

Rouge : Eh bien il à l'aire d'être encore plongé dans son cauchemars.

Amy : Sa lui arrive souvent dans avoir ?

Rouge : Oui. Depuis que je le connais sa lui arriver très souvent c'est même une des raisons pour les qu'elle il dort très peu.

Amy : C'est bizarre je ne l'ai jamais vue faire de tel cauchemars...

Rouge : Il m'en à un peu parler. Il ma dit que depuis qu'il était avec toi il n'en avait presque plus.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Oui il semble que tu as un don. Comment vont ces blessures ?

Amy : Eh bien mieux par rapport à hier elle ne saigne plus mais elle ne guérisse pas comme d'habitude.

Rouge : Si j'ai bien comprit il a enlever ces limiteurs ?

Amy : Oui je lui et remit dès que je l'ai retrouvé.

Rouge : C'est une bonne chose son corps utilise de l'énergie du Chaos pour guérir de ces blessures. Si c'est réserve son trop bas elle guérisse à une vitesse normal comme toi et moi. De ce que je peux voir ce n'est pas ces blessures qui l'on mie dans ce coma mais son manque d'énergie.

Amy : Tu en es sur ?

Rouge : Oui je l'ai déjà vue avoir des blessures bien pires et continuer à agir normalement. Je ne sais pas ce que le GUN lui a donner mais je doute que se sois un simple tranquillisent.

Amy : Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Rouge : S'il a dû me protéger c'est parque j'avais aussi été toucher par leur tranquillisent mais je n'ai pas eu de tel symptômes.

Amy : Tails lui à prélever du sang pour voir se qu'il a.

Rouge : Bonne idée. Amy tu sais se qui à pousser Shadow et Sonic à se battre ?

Amy : Je ne connais pas les détails... Sonic m'a avoué qu'il avait provoqué Shadow pour me prouver qu'il était dangereux...

Rouge : Il a du vraiment y aller très fort.

Amy : Comment sa ?

Rouge : Je n'ai jamais vue Shadow enlever ces limiteurs sur un simple coup de colère. Je vais avoir une conversation avec ce hérisson bleu sur se qu'il lui à fait.

Amy : Dit moi Rouge à ton avis quand se réveillera-t-il ?

Rouge : Je pense que sa ne dévrait plus etre très long on ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant.

Les deux filles quittèrent la chambre pour laisser Shadow se reposer tranquillement.


	28. Chapter 28

Apès avoir vérifié que Shadow aller bien les deux filles redescendit vers le salon pour prendre un café ensemble et discuter. Quand Rouge remarqua le sang qui recouvrais une grande partie du salon d'Amy elle fut très choquée de cette vision.

Rouge choqué : C'est le sang de Shadow ?

Amy : Oui en grand partie je lui ai fait les premiers soins ici. Je conté le nettoyer quand tu es arrivé.

Rouge fou de rage : Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sonic lui a fait ça !

Amy en soupirant : Oui... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils iraient aussi loin... tous les deux...

Rouge : Je suis étonné que Sonic soit encore en vie ...

Amy : Oui mais lui aussi est dans un triste état si je n'avais pas arrêté Shadow il ne serait plus parmi nous. Il se repose dans la chambre de Shadow.

* * *

Les deux filles était assied autour d'un café entrain de continuer leurs conversations.

Rouge : Pourquoi Sonic est aussi obséder à l'idée de prouver que Shadow soit un monstre ?!

Amy en soupirant : Il a peur qu'il me fasse du mal...

Rouge énerver : C'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais Shadow ferait du mal à une personne auquel il tient.

Amy déprimait : Je le sais mais Sonic ne veux pas le comprendre... tous les deux ont toujours eu un esprit très rival l'un envers l'autre mais ils n'étaient jamais aller à de tel extrémité...

Rouge : Tu ne penses pas que cela vient du fait que tous les deux ont des sentiments pour toi ?

Amy déprimait : Oui... J'avais pourtant été claire avec Sonic à ce sujet. J'avais crue qu'il avait compris. On commencer enfin à s'entendre bien après cette semaine.

Rouge : Shadow m'avait dit que tu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il était assez énervé à l'idée qu'il te tourne autour.

Amy déçut : Il ne me fait pas confiance ?

Rouge : Non c'est en Sonic qu'il n'a pas confiance. Il avait peur qu'il te face croire en des mensonges à son sujet.

Amy : Il est vrai qu'il à chercher à me convaincre que c'était Shadow qui avait tué tous les occupants de l'ARK il y a 50 ans...

Rouge choqué : Quoi ?! Comment ose-t-il faire de t'elle accusation !?

Amy : Il se base sur le rapport du GUN... je l'ai aussi lue... et il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt convainquant...

Rouge : Tu ne vas pas croire en se torchon j'espère ?!

Amy : Non... je voulais juste avoir des réponses à mes questions... mais je voulais entendre la version de Shadow avant dans tirais une conclusion.

Rouge : Amy... ce rapport à était fait pour que le GUN soit déchargé de toute responsabilité de ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas.

Amy : Ce n'est pas Shadow qui à provoquer l'incident de l'ARK alors ?

Rouge : C'est compliquer à expliquer et je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas Shadow qui a tué les habitants de l'ARK.

Une fois que les filles est finie de boire leurs cafés elles commencèrent à nettoyer son salon comme elles pouvaient. Toute les deux se relier pour vérifier que Shadow aller bien et s'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Rouge venais de redescendre pour avertir Amy que Shadow aller bientôt se réveiller. A ce même moment Sonic sortie aussi de la chambre pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et un médicament contre le mal de tête.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Salut les filles... vous allez bien ?

Rouge furieuse : Toi ! Comment peux-tu être si souriant après ce que tu as fait !

Rouge était sur le point de d'étrangler Sonic quand elle fut retenue par Amy à qu'elle que centimètre de Sonic.

Amy : Non je ne veux plus qu'on se batte !

Rouge furieuse : Je veux juste savoir ce que ce type à fait à Shadow !

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Ce que j'ai fait ?! C'est lui qui est devenue... complètement fou !

Rouge furieuse : Tu mens ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Il déteste se mettre en forme Chaos il ne le fait que pour protéger quelqu'un ! S'il la fait c'est que tu la forcé où blesser émotionnellement pour qu'il entre dans cet état !

Amy : Rouge calme toi. Et c'est quoi ce mode Chaos ?

Rouge : Tu ne le sais pas ?

Amy : Non.

Rouge : C'est quand il émet une forte aura rouge. Elle se déclenche quand il se met vraiment en colère ou s'il retire c'est... rien

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Il faut toujours ... qu'il est des secrets sur lui ! Tu ne peux pas nier... que s'il n'était pas si dangereux... il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir... tout c'est secret sur lui... Au fond vous pouvez... dire ce que vous voulez... il n'en reste pas moins... un raz de laboratoire crée... pour tout détruire ! Si Amy n'était... pas intervenue je l'aurais...

Sonic fut stopper par une gifle de Rouge qui le surprit avant de tombé au sol.

Rouge furieuse : Tu ne sais rien de lui ! S'il ne veut pas donner d'information sur lui c'est parce qu'il a peur ! Peur que quelqu'un crée une copie de lui ou qu'il se serve de c'est informations pour le forcer à combattre contre sa volonté ! Et pour ton information Shadow n'a jamais fait se qu'on l'accuse !

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Comment peux-tu être sûr... qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?! Même toi tu ne sais pas... tout à son sujet !

Rouge furieuse : Combien de fois à t'il sauvé le monde ?! As-tu oublié qu'il c'était sacrifier pour empêcher l'ARK de détruire le monde ?! Si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé dans une des bases d'Eggman il y serait encore en état de stase ! Depuis il n'a pas arrêter de protéger tous les habitants de ce monde malgré leurs rejets et ses traumatismes lié à son passé ! Quand il vivait chez moi il ne se passer pas une nuit sans qu'il ne face de terrible cauchemar et se réveille en hurlent. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à qu'elle point il a souffert et pourtant il n'a jamais cherché à nuire aux autres ! Tu cherches juste une excuse pour éloigner Amy de lui !

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Non ce n'est pas vrais... je voulais juste...

Amy : Arrêter tous les deux. Sonic tu doit comprendre que Shadow n'est pas ce monstre sans cœur que tout le monde croie. Et si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir me voir.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Non tu ne peux pas... le choisir à ma place Amy.

Amy agacer : C'est déjà fait Sonic c'est toi qui à provoquer tout ce chaos je commence vraiment à me demandais si tu mérites mon amitié... quand tu seras remis je veux que tu partes de chez moi.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Amy je suis désoler... j'étais prêt à tout pour... que les choses redeviennent comme... avant...

Amy : Tu étais prêt à tuer celui que j'aime Sonic... Ce que tu as fait c'est exactement ce dont tu m'avais accusé contre Sally.

Sonic choqué : Tu as raison... je n'aurais pas dû faire sa... je ne vaux pas mieux que Sally... j'ai manipulé Shadow comme... Sally nous avait manipuler... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher... de vouloir m'opposer à votre relation... Amy je vais vous laissez... quand Shadow se réveillera... dit lui que je suis désolée... et que tout ce qu'il à vue était de ma faute...

Amy : Merci d'avoir enfin accepter notre relation.

Sonic avec du mal à parler : Non je n'ai pas... dit ça. Je suis désolée d'être allé si loin... mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Je sais qu'au... fond de toi tu m'aime toujours...

Sonic quitta la maison d'Amy accompagner de Tails pour l'aider à rentrer sans risque chez lui. Le plan de Sonic était visiblement un échec total. Amy retourna auprès de Shadow en attente de son réveille.

* * *

1 heures plus tard.

Amy était restée au côté de Shadow en attente de son réveille. Sa fièvre était tombée et sa fourrure était presque comme avant. Amy était sur le point de s'endormir à ses coté quand elle l'entendit.

Shadow : Hum... Ou suis-je ?

Amy : Tu es dans ma chambre.

Shadow : Amy que s'est-il passé ?

Amy : Tu t'es battu contre Sonic hier.

Shadow : Je m'en souviens cette abrutie voulait vraiment mourir...

Amy : Pourquoi vous être battue ?

Shadow : ...

Amy : Shadow ?

Shadow : ...

Amy : Répond moi.

Shadow triste : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow triste : Pourquoi tu ma trahie ?

Amy : De quoi tu parles ?

Shadow triste : J'ai vu un magazine avec des photos de toi et Sonic. Il disait que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble...

Amy : Et tu y à crue ?

Shadow triste : Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas réfléchi. Quand je suis arrivais ici pour t'en parler je suis tombé sur Sonic et on à commencer à se battre.

Amy : Rassure-toi je n'ai jamais cherché à te trahir. Les journalistes aiment bien détourner les images pour mieux vendre leurs torchons.

Shadow en colère : Dans ce cas comment Sonic pouvait en savoir autan sur moi ?!

Amy : De quoi tu parles ?

Shadow en colère : Il savait pour mes limiteurs ! C'est lui qui me les a retirées pour que je m'épuise ! Seul toi et Rouge était au courant de ça !

Amy : Je te jure que je ne lui et rien dit ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais ce n'est pas moi.

Shadow : Pourquoi je te croirai ?

Rouge affliger : Tu es un idiot...

Shadow : Rouge qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Rouge en souriant : A ton avis ? J'ai appris qu'il y avait une Chaos Emeraude facile à volé ici.

Shadow agacer : Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes plaisanteries !

Rouge : Arrête d'être aussi têtu. Tu n'as même pas remercié la fille qui à veiller sur toi depuis hier et qui ta soigner.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Rouge : Il est fort possible que tu te sois écroulé à cause du tranquillisent du GUN. Tu as des crises toute la nuit à nouveau.

Shadow : Amy c'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

Amy : Oui j'étais morte d'inquiétude en te voyant souffrir...

Shadow : Tu n'as vraiment rien dit à Sonic... ?

Amy : Oui je te le jure.

Shadow : Mais comment...

Rouge : Réfléchie 30 seconde tu parles de quelqu'un qui n'a pas arrêter de t'espionner et d'enquêter sur toi.

Shadow : Tu dois avoir raison... Amy ?

Amy : Oui ?

Shadow triste : Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Et je suis désoler d'avoir perdue le contrôle...

Amy : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sonic ta manipuler pour te forcer à entrer dans cet état.

Shadow inquiet : Il est toujours en vie ?

Amy : Oui il est blessé mais j'ai réussi à te ramener à la raison avant que tu le fasses.

Shadow soulager : Merci... j'ai beau le détester je ne tiens pas à le tué...

Amy : Je le sais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Shadow : Eh bien je meurs de faim...

Rouge étonner : C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.

Shadow : C'est à cause de tout c'est événement sa ma demandais beaucoup de force.

Amy : Tu vas mieux ?

Shadow : Je suis encore un peu... faible.

Amy : Reste au lit je vais te chercher à manger.

Amy quitta la chambre laissent les deux coéquipiers ensemble.

Rouge : Alors qu'elle est ton avis ?

Shadow irriter : Il est évident que ce n'était pas un simple tranquillisent qu'il mon donner mais un poison. Je l'ai sentie se répandre en moi quand je me battais.

Rouge : Cette mission avait aussi pour objectif de tester tes défenses.

Shadow : Oui il cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de moi... Si on pouvait le prouver on pourrait en parler au président et au commandeur mais je n'ai rien pour...

Rouge : On a peut-être de la chance à ce sujet.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Rouge : Quand tu dormais Tails ta fait une prise de sang. Il pourra peut-être trouver des traces du poison.

Shadow : Il a fait sa...

Rouge : C'était pour t'aider. Je vais aller le voir pour en savoir plus. Et je pense que tu as besoin d'être seul avec Amy. Elle c'est vraiment inquiéter pour toi tu sais.

Shadow : Je n'aurai pas du douté d'elle...

Rouge : Repose-toi je repasserais vite te voir.

Rouge fini par rejoindre Amy dans la cuisine avant de partir.

Rouge : Amy je te laisse t'occuper de lui j'ai des choses importent à faire.

Amy : Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Rouge : De rien. Ne prend pas mal les accusations de Shadow il est juste très méfiant.

Amy : Je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Rouge quitta la maison en direction de chez Tails.

* * *

Amy finie par préparait un petit déjeuner pour Shadow qu'elle monta dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra elle vit Shadow qui était en train de se concentrais sur sa Chaos émeraude.

Amy : Que fait tu ?

Shadow : Je rétablie mes réserves d'énergie pour que ma régénération ne soit pas trop longue je n'aime pas avoir des bandages sur moi.

Amy : Un bon petit déjeuner pourrait aussi t'aidé à te rétablir.

Shadow : Je veux bien. Mais tu as combien de personne à soigner au juste ?

Amy : Seulement toi pourquoi ?

Shadow en souriant : Tu as vu un peu large pour mon petit déjeuner je ne suis pas un grand mangeur tu sais.

Amy un peu gêner : Ah maintenant que tu le dis... je ne voulais pas que tu manques de quoi que ce soit.

Shadow : Dans ce cas tu veux bien te joindre à moi pour m'aider à manger tout ça ?

Amy : Je vais essayer même si j'ai déjà manger.

Amy se plaça à côté de Shadow dans son lit. Cette action eu pour effet de faire rougir Shadow. Il était habitué à être prêt d'Amy mais être dans le même lit avec elle rendait la chose plus délicate.

Amy : Shadow tu vas bien ?

Shadow très gêner : Oui pourquoi ?

Amy : Tu es tout rouge et très chaud...

Shadow très gêner : Je ne suis pas encore entièrement remis...

Amy : Tu aimes mes pancakes ?

Shadow : Oui je n'avais rien manger d'aussi bon depuis que j'étais parti d'ici.

Amy : Merci. Tu vas te régénérais après ?

Shadow : Oui je veux être rétablie au plus vite.

Amy : Tu vas devoir dormir à nouveau dans ce cas...

Shadow : Oui mais ça ne vas pas me prendre longtemps avec un Chaos Emeraude pour m'aider. Tu ne veux pas que je dorme tout de suite ?

Amy inquiète : Non c'est juste que quand tu dormais tu sembler faire de terrible cauchemar...

Shadow : Oui sa m'arriver souvent d'avoir des cauchemars...

Amy triste : Tu sembler tellement souffrir...

Shadow : En fait c'est cauchemars son tirais de mes souvenirs.

Amy : Tu veux dire le jour où...

Shadow triste : Oui... je rêve en boucle du jour où j'ai tenté de m'enfuir de l'ARK avec Maria en vain.

Amy : Que s'est -il passé ?

Shadow : ...

Amy : Désoler si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends...

Shadow triste : Non c'est juste que c'est... dur...

Amy : Ne te force pas.

Shadow : Non si je suis dans cette situation c'est en partie ma faute. Si je t'avais raconté toute l'histoire on en serait pas là. Dans ce cas autant commencer par le début...

Amy : Prend tout ton temps.

Shadow en fermant les yeux : Tu dois comprendre que le Project Shadow et enfaîte un ensemble de Project différent. L'un des premiers était Biolézard mais ce projet a échouer et ils ont dû le sceller. J'ai été créé ensuite mais au début j'avais le même problème que lui. Pendent mes premiers teste je n'arriver pas à gérais mon énergie... Le GUN commencer à avoir des doutes sur la poursuite du Project Shadow. Mon créateur a eu l'idée de me donner des limiteurs d'énergie pour m'aider à apprendre à contrôler mon énergie et à garde le contrôle de moi-même. Et en cachette il a fait un marcher avec le chef des Black Arms. Il avait convenu avec Black Doom qu'en échange de son sang je lui donnerais les 7 Chaos émeraude quand il reviendrait...

Amy : Pourquoi avait-il besoin du sang de Black Doom ?

Shadow : Les Black Arms on des capacités de régénérations plus importante que les Mobians. Et leur organisme facilite le contrôle de l'énergie du Chaos. Pour faire simple s'était pour accélérai mon développement.

Amy : Le GUN était tellement impatient ?

Shadow : Oui... Il voulait des résultats. Après que Gérald mes transmis le sang de Black Doom et donner des limiteurs j'ai vite pus contrôler mes pouvoirs. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à vraiment vivre en tant que personne réel et à avoir une âme et une conscience.

Amy : J'ai du mal à imaginer comment on peut créer une âme...

Shadow : C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... Mon âme a été créé à partir de c'elle d'une autre ou plutôt sur le modèle d'une autre âme.

Amy : Tu sais là qu'elle c'était ?

Shadow : Oui c'était c'elle de... Maria...

Amy : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Gérald avait peur que je sois utilisée pour faire la guerre alors il a eu l'idée de me donner une âme qu'il estimer pure.

Amy : Mais je ne comprends pas. Le Project Shadow était un projet militaire non ?

Shadow : Oui le but était de crée une arme parfaite en créant la forme de vie ultime.

Amy : Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il accepter de travailler sur ce projet s'il ne voulait pas crée une arme ?

Shadow : Il a fait ça pour sauver Maria.

Amy : La sauvé ?

Shadow : Oui elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et aller en mourir. Quand le GUN à demandais à Gérald de crée une forme de vie ultime et immortel il s'est dit qu'il pourrait peut-être...la sauvé.

Amy : Je comprends mieux c'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné des sentiments.

Shadow : Oui le GUN était contre au départ ils ont jugé sa trop dangereux que j'ai mon libre arbitre. Mais Gérald ne voulait pas que je devienne leur arme de guerre. C'est pour sa qu'il à développer d'autre projet en parallèle pour gagner du temps. Comme le Chaos Drive qu'il avait créé en même temps que Biolézare et qu'il a perfectionner pour moi.

Amy : Je connais le Chaos Drive c'est cette source d'alimentation qui à permit au GUN de développer des machines de combat les plus puissants et de devenir l'armée la plus puissante. C'était donc Gérald qui l'avait créé...

Shadow : Oui... c'était au début ma seul source d'alimentation.

Amy : Tu en a manger ?!

Shadow : Oui mon corps a été créé à partir d'éléments du Chaos pure je devais donc m'en nourrir pour survivre un peu comme vous avec le lait.

Amy : Oui mais c'est un peu bizarre.

Shadow en souriant : Pour toi peut être mais pour moi sa avait un gout assez correct.

Amy : A l'avenir je te donnerais sa à la place de mes petits plats.

Shadow : Je préfère quand même tes plats. Je n'en manger que quand j'étais bébé.

Amy surprit : Tu as été un bébé !

Shadow : Oui mais pas longtemps vue que mon corps à était conçue pour grandir vite est rester bloque au stade ou j'en suis maintenant.

Amy en souriant : J'aurais tellement voulu te voir quand tu étais bébé.

Shadow gêner : Hum...Je peux continuer mon histoire ?

Amy : Oui désoler.

Shadow : Donc Gérald avait décider de crée une autre arme à ma place pour le GUN.

Amy : Pourquoi une autre arme ?

Shadow : Eh bien disons qu'entre lui est moi un lien c'était créé. J'étais comme un fils pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que je tombe entre les mains du GUN. Il à donc crée les Artificiels Chaos à ma place. Ils étaient plus faibles que moi mais rester très puissant. Mais un jour ils sont devenus incontrôlable pour une raison que j'ignore. Le GUN avait dû intervenir sur place pour éviter un massacre. Mais ils avaient beaucoup de difficulté à les battre. Je suis donc intervenue pour éviter le massacre. J'ai détruit presque tous les Artificiels Chaos à moi tout seul.

Amy : C'était une bonne chose.

Shadow : Oui mais quand les soldats son rentrée ils ont informer le GUN de ce qu'il c'était passé et de comment j'avais détruit tous les Artificiels Chaos sans difficulté. Peu de temps après les représentants du GUN son venue sur l'ARK pour me voir. Ils avaient ordonné de me faire passer un test de résistance et d'obéissance pour m'évaluer et voir le danger que je représenter. Gérald si était opposer sans succès.

Amy : C'était quoi se teste ?

Shadow : Je devais rester dans une salle pendant que je me faisais attaquer par diverses armes. Je n'étais pas autorisé à répliquer.

Amy choqué : Mais ces horrible !

Shadow : Que veux-tu pour eux j'étais juste une expérience rien de plus. Au début tout aller bien j'obéissais aux ordres et je me laissé attaquer pendant des heures. Les représentent du GUN était agacé de voir que je résister à leurs attaques et on commencer à utiliser des armes plus puissantes juste pour me faire du mal comme des champs d'énergie électrique. Je résister bien mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'était pas prévue.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Maria avait réussi à rentrer dans la salle ou Gérald était avec eux. Quand elle à vue ce qu'ils me fessaient elle a voulu s'opposer à eux. Je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passé dans la salle de contrôle et quand j'ai vue l'un d'entre eux lever la main sur elle j'ai... perdu le contrôle de moi-même pour la première fois. Heureusement Gérald et Maria avait réussi à me résonner avant que je ne face trop de dégâts.

Amy : Tu ne les as donc pas blessées.

Shadow : Non mais le mal était fait. Avec tous les incidents qui s'était produit cet événement avais sceller mon destin. Une semaine après une équipe d'intervention du GUN était venue pour mettre un terme au projet Shadow. Quand Gérald les a vue arriver il avait compris ce qui aller arriver. Il m'a demandé de prendre Maria avec moi et d'aller à la salle des capsules pour qu'on puisse s'échapper pendant qu'il attirait les soldats de l'autre côté de l'ARK. Mais un groupe de ces soldats nous avais remarquer et nous avais pris pour cible. Quand je suis arrivée dans la salle des capsules j'avais verrouillé la porte pour gagner du temps pendant que Maria programmer les capsules. Elle m'avait demandais d'aller dans la première capsule qui était prête. Quand je suis rentrais elle s'est refermée sur moi et au même moment les Soldats avaient réussi à forcer la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont ouverts le feu sur Maria pour l'arrêter. Je l'ai est vue l'abattre sous mes yeux... La dernière chose qu'elle à put faire c'est de me demandais de laisser une chance aux habitants de ce monde d'être heureux pour elle avant de mourir. Je me souviens encore que quand ma capsule a été lancer dans l'espace j'ai vu c'est soldats frapper son corps sans vie de rage parce qu'elle m'avait protégé.

Quand j'ai atterri sur terre la capsule ne s'était pas ouvert. Les soldats avaient endommagé le panneau de contrôle en tirant dessus. De toute façon j'avais perdu connaissance après avoir vue Maria mourir. J'ai été vite retrouver par le GUN qui mon conduit sur Prison Island avec Gérald qui avait pour ordre de me rendre inoffensif et de me sceller. Après que Gérald est vu que toutes les personnes de l'ARK qui avait était impliquer dans le Project Shadow et était tué, et de voir que Maria était aussi parmi la liste des victimes il a perdu la tête. Il s'est mis à mettre en place un plan pour se venger. Il a reprogrammé l'Eclipse Cannon qu'il avait créé au départ pour que je puisse détruire les Black Arms quand ils reviendraient. Il était prévu que je ramène les 7 Chaos Emeraude à bord de l'ARK pour provoquer sa chute pour détruire Möbius. Avant d'être exécuter Gérald ma transmis tout son plan dans ma tête et ma modifier mes dernier souvenir pour être sûr que je réalise sa vengeance. Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais Eggman à finie par retrouver le journal de son grand père et ma retrouver pour m'utiliser.

Amy très triste : C'est horrible comme histoire je comprends pourquoi tu n'en parle pas.

Shadow : Mes cauchemars me font revivre ce jour en boucle. Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle ou si je n'étais pas rentré dans la capsule en premier ou si j'avais combattu les soldats. Toute c'est pensé me hante.

Amy : Shadow tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en tort.

Shadow triste : Peut-être mais j'ai échoué j'avais été créé pour sauver Maria et au final elle est morte par ma faute.

Amy : Non Shadow ce n'est pas toi qui lui a tirais dessus. Si elle avait pensé que c'était de ta faute elle ne t'aurait jamais dit ça avant de mourir.

Shadow triste : Peut-être mais je m'en voudrais toujours...

Amy : Shadow je peux savoir tu as dit que Gérald avait modifier tes souvenir ou j'ai mal compris ?

Shadow : Non. Il a modifié les dernières paroles de Maria pour me faire croire qu'elle voulait que je détruise le monde.

Amy : Qu'es qui t'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas tes vrais souvenir ?

Shadow en souriant : C'est toi...

Amy surprit : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Oui quand l'ARK était sur le point de s'écraser et de détruire ce monde tu es venue me voir pour que je vous aide à sauver le monde. A ce moment-là tu as dit la même phrase que Maria c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre sa vraie volonté.

Amy : Je ne savais pas...

Shadow : Pour être honnête c'était une des raisons pour les qu'elle j'avais accepté de te former.

Amy : Je suis heureuse que tu mes raconté ton histoire. Je savais qu'elle était dur mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à qu'elle point on pouvait être cruel.

Shadow : Sa ma soulager dans parler. Merci beaucoup Amy grâce à toi j'ai évité de rompre la dernière volonté de Maria.

Amy : Je ne l'ai pas fait expert en vérité.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas important je te serais toujours reconnaissent de m'avoir rappelé les derniers mots de Maria.

Amy : Et dire que le GUN t'accuse de les avoir tués !

Shadow : C'est plus simple pour eux d'expliquer que c'est une expérience qui est devenu fou et qui les a tous tué que d'expliquer que c'est eux qui l'on fait.

Amy furieuse : C'est injuste !

Shadow : Sa mes égales je sais ce que j'ai fait et sa me suffit et de toute façon personne ne me croira. Je vais me régénérais maintenant je serais de retour dans qu'elle qu'heure.

Amy : Je vais rester avec toi alors.

Shadow : Tu n'es pas obligé.

Amy : Non je veux rester avec toi si jamais tu as encore des cauchemars et j'ai besoin de dormir aussi.

Shadow gêner : Très bien. Tu restes dans se lit ?

Amy : Oui l'autre lit et encore couvert du sang de Sonic et ses mon lit ici. Tu es gêné ?

Shadow gêner : Quoi ?! Non.

Amy : J'ai déjà dormi un peu dans tes bras la nuit dernière.

Après quelque minute à attendre de se calmer de sa gêne Shadow finie par se retourner pour voir que Amy était coucher juste en face de lui et dormais déjà. Sans réfléchir il prit Amy dans ses bras avant de commencer à tomber dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Spoiler ! Je préfère prévenir que le prochain chapitre contiendra un contenue très mature. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire se genre de scène je publierait aussi une version censurait en même temps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Attention se chapitre contient un contenue mature. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de sexe passer à la version censurai (chapitre suivant).**

* * *

Quelque heure après que Amy et Shadow se soit endormi ensemble.

Shadow finie par se réveiller de son profond sommeil réparateur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Amy blotti contre lui toujours endormi avec un large sourire sur elle. Cette vue était tellement mignonne qu'il ne voulait n'y ce lever ni la réveiller. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment de paix. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours Shadow se sentais complètement apaiser.

* * *

Après 10 minute Amy finie par se réveiller à son tour sentent une main lui caresser la tête.

Amy baillant : ...Bien dormir...pas de cauchemar ?

Shadow : Non je n'en ai pas eux. Sa fessais longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Amy : Ravie de l'entendre. Tu peux te lever ?

Shadow en souriant : Je peux mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien contre toi.

Amy : Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas rester dans ce lit pour toujours et j'ai encore beaucoup de nettoyage à faire.

Shadow : Laisse-moi t'aidé.

Amy : Non tu es blessé et malade.

Shadow : Je vais mieux mon corps à chasser le produit et mes blessures son guérie.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Shadow : On va vite le savoir.

Shadow s'assied sur le lit et commença à retirais tous les bandages qu'il avait sur lui. Comme il l'avait dit toute ses plaies étaient maintenant refermées la seule preuve de ses blessures était le manque de fourrure aux endroits où il avait eu ses plaies.

Shadow : Tu vois. Il n'y a plus rien.

Amy : Ne te force pas trop.

Shadow : Tu t'inquiètes trop je vais bien.

Le couple fini par descendre au salon. Malgré les efforts de Amy et de Rouge on pouvait toujours voir des taches de sang sur le sol de la pièce.

Shadow : Désoler pour le désordre je vais tout nettoyer.

Amy : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai déjà enlevé le plus gros avec Rouge.

Shadow commença à nettoyer le salon pendant que Amy préparait le repas du soir. Quand Shadow sortie les poubelles dehors il remarqua une pile de publicité datant de plusieurs jours. Quand il les jeta il vue le rapport du GUN sur les événements de l'ARK. Voire que Amy avait visiblement fait des recherches sur lui le gêner et il était un peu blesser qu'elle ne lui et pas fait confiance. Il décida de laisser le rapport là où il l'avait trouvé pour en parler avec Amy plus tard.

Shadow triste : J'ai fini de nettoyer...

Amy : Merci j'ai aussi terminé on va pouvoir passer à table.

Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant Shadow avait toujours en tête le rapport du GUN qu'il avait trouvé. Amy voyer bien que Shadow n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une fois le repas terminer Shadow débarrassa la table et nettoya toute la vaisselle. Amy retourna au salon elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang dans le salon comme si rien n'était arriver. En attendant que Shadow est finie elle l'attendait devant la télévision à regarder les informations. Après quelque minute Shadow finie par la rejoindre toujours dans un lourd silence.

Amy : Shadow dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Shadow : ...

Amy : Aller dit moi.

Shadow triste : Pourquoi as-tu une copie du rapport du GUN sur l'incident de l'ARK ?

Amy surprit : Quoi comment tu sais que j'ai...

Shadow triste : J'ai vu la copie du rapport sous une pile de publicité...

Amy : Je pensais que je l'avais jeté... Sonic me là amener en début de semaine.

Shadow : C'était son idée ?

Amy : Oui et non... tu te rappelles de notre soirée au restaurent ?

 _Shadow :_ Oui c'était la veille de mon départ pourquoi ?

Amy : Quand tu es partie au toilette le couple qui était à coté de nous à commencer à parler de toi. Le marie travailler pour une autre force militaire dans le renseignement. Il à parler de son enquête qu'il avait fait sur toi à sa femme. Comment tu aurais massacré tous les occupants de l'ARK et même tué des...enfants...

Shadow déçut : Et tu y as crue ?

Amy : Non mais ce qu'il disait correspondait au propos que Sonic avait tenue sur toi... j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et je savais que tu ne me disais pas tout alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je voulais me faire ma propre opinion en regardant la version du GUN pour ensuite avoir la tienne. Quand je suis allé chez Sonic et Tails j'en est un peu parler avec eux et Sonic ma proposer de me donner une copie de ce rapport en attendant qu'il décrypte le journal de Gérald.

Shadow surprit : Ils ont trouvé son journal ?

Amy : Oui mais il est codé. Tu sais ce qu'il contient ?

Shadow : Oui il contient toute les observations et informations sur moi et ma création ainsi que des informations personnelles.

Amy : Information personnel ?

Shadow : Des photos et vidéos de famille...

Amy : C'est une bonne chose alors, si tu peux récupérais des souvenirs de cette époque.

Shadow : Amy se journal est très dangereux. Tails ne doit pas le décrypter.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Comme je te l'ai dit il contient toutes les informations sur ma création. Si ce journal tombé entre de mauvaise main on pourrait se retrouver avec une copie de moi. Le GUN pourrait recréait un autre projet Shadow dépourvue d'âme qui ne serait qu'une arme de destruction massif sans cœur.

Amy : Je n'avais pas pensé à sa ... dans ce cas je dirais à Tails d'arrêter dès que possible.

Shadow : Merci. Mais je dois savoir tu avais vraiment pu croire que j'avais fait ça ?

Amy : Au fond de moi je savais que tu n'avais pas fait ça.

Shadow : Alors pourquoi avoir lue se torchon ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas... je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais peur de me parlais de ton passé...

Shadow : Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes pour mon autre forme...

Amy : Ta forme Chaos ?

Shadow surprit : Comment tu connais son nom ?

Amy : C'est Rouge qui me la dit. C'est ce que Sonic et Sally ont vue ?

Shadow : Oui c'est ma forme la plus puissante mais la plus difficile à contrôler. C'est pourquoi je ne suis autorisée à l'utiliser que dans certaine situation. Quand je prends cette apparence je deviens très effrayent et j'avais peur que tu me rejeté en me voyant comme ça.

Amy : Sa mes égales que cette apparence soit effrayant je sais que ça reste toi. Que voulait tu dire par autorise dans certaine situation pour l'utiliser ?

Shadow : Je ne dois l'utiliser seulement pour protéger la vie de quelqu'un ou quand je suis face à une grande menace. Et ne pas l'utiliser sous un simple coup de colère... comme je l'ai fait ses derniers temps...

Amy : Tu as aussi le droit de faire des erreurs Shadow... inutile de te torturais. Moi aussi j'ai fait une erreur en doutant de toi. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus.

Shadow : C'est aussi ma faute si je t'avais tout dit dès le début on aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça...

A ce moment le journal télé diffuser un reportage sur Amy et Sonic les montrent ensemble lors de la soirée du feu d'artifice. Les présentateurs était très joyeux en disant que Amy était de nouveau en couple avec Sonic. Shadow ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des grognements à la vue de c'est images.

Amy avec un ton ironique : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu croire en se torchon ?

Shadow : Très drôle...

Amy : C'est photos sont sortie de leurs contexte. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Sonic était aussi prêt de moi pendant le feu d'artifice sinon je me serais écartée. Et pour c'elle ou il rentre chez nous il voulait juste aller aux toilettes rien de plus, il n'est même pas resté 10 minute.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Amy : Oui je te le jure. Dis-moi comment je peux te convaincre ?

Shadow : Si tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé je te crois.

Amy : Merci dès demain je démentirais c'est rumeurs sur moi et Sonic. Tout va rentrait dans l'ordre.

Shadow soulagé : Cette histoire est enfin finie... maintenant je peux enfin être avec toi et rattraper le temps perdu...

Shadow se pencha vers Amy pour l'embraser passionnément. Amy lui rendit le baiser et très vite elle se retrouva sur lui qui c'était allonger sur le canapé gardant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Tout le corps de Shadow était en feu comme si le poison agiter encore mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la douleur mais du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Très vite ses mains se mit à explorais tout le dos de Amy tout en continuent à l'embraser. La réaction de la jeune hérissonne fut un ronronnement qui amusa beaucoup Shadow. En réponse Amy rentra sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche le surprennent devant une action aussi oser de sa part. Il la laissa prendre le dessus et continuer à lui caresser le dos le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Les mains de Shadow finie par atteindre le long des bras de Amy qui lui tenait son visage. En descendent ses mains le long de ces bras il atteignit les mains de la jeune fille recouvert par ces gants qu'il retira voulant sentir sa peau sur son visage. Mais à ce moment-là il remarqua que les mains d'Amy était recouvert de brûlure. Tout son corps se gela et il brisa le baisser avant de se relever gardant ces mains dans les siennes. Amy remarqua tout de suite que Shadow était devenue tendus sans raison apparente.

Amy : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Shadow : Tes mains... que leurs est-il arrivé ?

Amy : Je me suis juste un peu brûlée...

Shadow triste : C'est moi qui fait sa... ?

Amy en soupirant : ...Oui... quand tu étais sur le point de tué Sonic avec ton Chaos Spear je t'ai tenue par les mains pour t'empêcher de le faire. Et quand j'ai retrouvé tes limiteurs il était encore brûlant...

Shadow très triste : Je suis tellement désolée... comment peut tu rester avec moi après ce que j'ai fait ?

Amy très douce : Hé regarde moi je ne t'en veux pas sinon je ne ferais ce que je suis en train de faire.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Sonic avait raison je suis juste un monstre... un danger pour tout le monde... Tout ce que j'apporte c'est de la souffrance et la mort... je ne mériter pas d'être avec toi...

Amy : Ne dit pas ça ! Je t'interdis de penser de toi de cette façon ! Je sais que Sonic t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait. Quand je t'ai demandais d'arrêter de te battre tu m'as tout de suite écouté. Si Sonic ne t'avait pas encore attaqué je n'aurais pas été blesser. Et c'est brûlures ne sont pas très douloureuse en plus.

Shadow : Laisse-moi régler sa...

Shadow fermât ses mains autour de c'elle d'Amy avant d'émettre une douce lumière bleue. Très vite les brûlures d'Amy disparue laissant ces mains sans la moindre trace de blessure.

Amy : How je suis toujours aussi impressionnée à qu'elle point tu es fort pour soigner les blessures.

Shadow en souriant : Au yeux du GUN je ne suis peut-être qu'une arme de destruction, mais Gérald voulait que je sois plutôt un moyen de soin pour guérir toutes les blessures ou maladie.

Amy : Tu vois que tu n'es pas un monstre. Et maintenant es qu'on peut continuer ce qu'on avait commencé ?

Shadow : Hein ?

Amy lui redonna un nouveau baisser enflammer remplie de tout sa passion. Shadow céda sous l'emprise d'Amy et la laissa prendre le dessus sur lui à nouveau. Jamais encore il ne c'était soumis à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais cette situation lui plaisait énormément et il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses pulsions. Shadow ferma les yeux et ce détendit laissent Amy prendre totalement le contrôle de la situation pour en profitait au maximum. Tous sont corps et tout son être en voulais plus, beaucoup plus... Mais il ne voulait pas forcer Amy à faire ce à quoi il penser et n'oser pas lui proposer.

Amy : Tu es toujours en train de penser à hier tu es très calme d'un coup ?

Shadow en bafouillant : Non c'est juste...

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow en bafouillant : Si tu continues je ne sais pas si... j'arriverais à te résister plus longtemps...

Amy en souriant : Qui a dit que je voulais que tu résiste ?

Shadow devenant très rouge : Quoi ?! Tu veux dire ?!

Amy avec un sourire de luxure : Oui... je veux dire sa...

Shadow très gêner : Mais tu es sur... ?

Amy : Oui je le veux maintenant à part si tu n'es pas prêt...

Shadow très gêner : Non c'est que... je ne l'ai... jamais fait avant... et je ne sais pas trop... comment faire...

Amy en rigolant : Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi c'est ma première fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir il suffit de laisser ton instinct te guider.

Shadow en souriant : Dans ce cas il faudrait mieux faire sa dans un endroit plus approprier tu ne penses pas ?

Amy en rigolant : Tu as raison.

Shadow prit Amy dans ces bras comme une marié et monta dans la chambre d'Amy. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il retira ses deux gants blancs de ses mains pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de ce qui aller suivre. C'était la première fois que Amy voyer Shadow sans ces gants. Ces mains était un peu différent des autres hérissons mâles qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Elles étaient dotées de longue griffe pointue et elle pouvait voir que ses rayures rouges descendaient jusqu'au milieu de ces mains. Cette vue renforcer l'aspect bestiale que Shadow dégager.

Amy en rigolant : Mon dieu Shadow tes ongle son encore plus long que les miennes tu sais ? Tu ne retires jamais tes gants ?

Shadow : Même si je coupé mes griffes ils repousseraient en une journée. Ne t'en fait pas je ferais très attention.

Amy en rigolant : On dirait que tu as des mains de fille.

Shadow en souriant : Je ne savais pas que les filles avaient des griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoirs conçue pour trancher des gorges en un geste.

Amy en rigolant : Ne sois pas étonner si un jour je te mette du vernis à ongle pendant que tu dors.

Shadow : Tu n'oseras pas sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Je suis encore plus tenté de le faire.

Shadow en souriant : Nous verrons mais en attendant nous avons quelque chose de plus distrayant à poursuivre.

Amy en souriant : Je t'attends.

Amy n'attendu pas longtemps Shadow lui donna rapidement un baiser en réponse de son attente. Amy se coucha en arrière sur le lit laissant Shadow au-dessus d'elle. Assez rapidement il lui retira ces vêtements la laissant complètement nue sous lui pendant qu'elle le caresser sur tous sont corps provoquent des ronronnements de plaisir à Shadow.

Après 5 minute à s'enlacer tous les deux les mains d'Amy commencèrent à descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à que l'une atteigne l'entre jambe de Shadow tandis que l'autre attrapa sa queue arrière et commença à masser les deux endroits. En peu de temps Amy pouvait sentir une lège érection se développer et son corps trembler légèrement sous le plaisir qu'elle lui provoquer. Shadow finie par limiter pour qu'elle soit le plus humide possible pour qu'elle n'est pas trop mal pour le final.

Shadow : Amy...

Amy : Oui ?

Shadow : Tu es prête ?

Amy : Je le pense...

Shadow : Très bien je vais y aller doucement. Si je te fais mal dit le moi.

Amy : Ok...

Shadow écarta les jambes d'Amy et se mit entre pour aligner son membre devant l'entré humide d'Amy avant de commencer à y pénétrais doucement. Amy haleta à la sensation de l'intrus qui entré en elle éveillaient des sensations désagréables. Shadow s'arrêta voyant que Amy avait du mal à supporter son acte.

Shadow inquiet : Sa vas ?

Amy haletant : Ouais... il faut juste que je mie... habitue... ne bouge pas trop... pendant 5 minute...

Shadow : Très bien dit moi quand tu seras prête...

Après que Amy se soit détendue elle fit signe à Shadow de continuer. Shadow commença à s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible provoquent qu'elle que cri de douleur d'Amy.

Shadow très inquiet : Je t'ai fait mal ?!

Amy : Un peu...

Shadow paniquer : Désoler je n'aurais pas dû... merde tu saigne un peu on devrait s'arrête là je ne veux pas plus te blesser...

Amy haletant : Non... c'est normal... la première fois... et toujours douloureux... au début... ça va passer... tu peux continuer...

Shadow : Comme tu le veux...

Shadow commença à sortir puis entrer en continuent en garder un rythme lent par peur de faire du mal à sa partenaire. Il lui devenait très difficile de résister à l'envie d'accélérais pour augmenter son propre plaisir.

Amy haletant : Shadow... va plus vite...

Shadow : Tu es sur ?

Amy : Oui va s'y je n'ai plus mal maintenant.

Shadow accéléra petit à petit jusqu'à qu'il est trouvé le bon rythme. Amy gémissait de plaisir pendant que Shadow répondait par des petits grognements. Assez vite Amy commença à atteindre son point de rupture sous le rythme de son partenaire. Shadow sentie tout le vagin d'Amy qui commencer à se resserrais autour de lui amplifient encore plus son plaisir.

Shadow haletant : A...my... je crois... que...je vais...

Amy haletant : Moi...aussi...

Shadow haletant : Je dois... arrêter... maintenant…

Amy haletant : Non... reste... je veux...que tu... tu aille jusqu'au bout…

Shadow : Mais...

Amy haletant : S'il te plait... je te veux tout entier...

Amy replia ses jambes autour du dos de Shadow pour l'obliger à rester en elle.

Shadow haletant : D'accord ...mais ne... pousse pas...trop...

Amy et Shadow criant de plaisir : Ahh !

Shadow fini par atteindre son apogée sous l'orgasme d'Amy. Tout l'intérieure d'Amy était remplie du sperme de Shadow qui finit par se rependre sur le lit. A bout de souffle Shadow finie par s'effondrais à côté d'Amy épuiser. Tous les deux respiraient encore plus fort que lorsqu'ils s'entraîner des heures ensemble. Après avoir un peu reprit son souffle Shadow prit Amy dans ses bras plaçant sa tête dans son cou. Sans comprendre pourquoi il se mit à lui sucer le cou puis à le lui mordre jusqu'à qu'il sente le gout de son sang dans sa bouche. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire quand il entendit les gémissent d'Amy en réponse.

Shadow paniquer : Désoler ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit.

Amy à bout de souffle : Calme... c'est normal chez les hérissons.

Shadow : A bon ?

Amy : Oui c'est notre façon naturelle de marquer notre partenaire pour montrer aux autres qu'il est déjà pris. Tu l'ignorais ?

Shadow : Oui je ne sais pas comment j'ai su ça...

Amy : C'est ton instinct d'hérisson qui agit c'est tout.

Shadow : C'est bizarre je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction c'est comme si...

Amy : Comme quoi...

Shadow : Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal pour une fois... et pas un monstre génétique...

Amy : Tu vois que j'avais raison si tu possèdes cet instinct c'est bien que tu n'es pas un simple monstre de laboratoire.

Shadow : La marque va rester longtemps ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Shadow : Es que seuls les mâles doivent faire ça ?

Amy : Normalement non sauf si tu ne le veux pas bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation.

Shadow : Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout je voulais juste savoir pour mie préparais tu peux y aller.

Amy commença à se rapprochait à son tour du cou de Shadow pour le mordre. Shadow n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se laisser mordre dans un endroit aussi sensible mais il avait confiance en elle et savait qu'il ne risquer rien. Amy eu beaucoup de mal à percer la peau dure de Shadow pour y laisser sa marque mais elle finit par sentir son sang dans sa bouche lui donnant signe d'arrêter la manœuvre.

Amy : Voilà ce n'était pas trop désagréable ?

Shadow : Non au contraire... c'était agréable. C'est vraiment bizarre comme tradition...

Amy : Il y a bien plus insolite chez d'autre espèce.

Tous les deux commencèrent à lécher à tour de rôle la plait qu'ils venaient de faire tout en ronronnent l'un contre l'autre avant de laissé place au silence.

* * *

Voila, voila se chapitre a était un des plus difficile et gênant à écrire... Ne juger pas trop dur se chapitre je n'avait jamais écrit se genre de chose avant.

Alors qu'elles vont être les conséquence de se chapitre ?


	30. Chapter 29 version censurai

**Ce chapitre est le même que celui d'avant sans les scènes mature.**

Quelque heure après que Amy et Shadow se soit endormi ensemble.

Shadow finie par se réveiller de son profond sommeil réparateur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Amy blotti contre lui toujours endormi avec un large sourire sur elle. Cette vue était tellement mignonne qu'il ne voulait n'y ce lever ni la réveiller. Il voulait juste profiter de se moment de paix. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours Shadow se sentais complètement apaiser.

* * *

Après 10 minute Amy finie par se réveiller à son tour sentent une main lui caresser la tête.

Amy baillant : ...Bien dormir...pas de cauchemar ?

Shadow : Non je n'en ai pas eux. Sa fessais longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Amy : Ravie de l'entendre. Tu peux te lever ?

Shadow en souriant : Je peux mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien contre toi.

Amy : Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas rester dans ce lit pour toujours et j'ai encore beaucoup de nettoyage à faire.

Shadow : Laisse-moi t'aidé.

Amy : Non tu es blessé et malade.

Shadow : Je vais mieux mon corps à chasser le produit et mes blessures son guérie.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Shadow : On va vite le savoir.

Shadow s'assied sur le lit et commença à retirais tous les bandages qu'il avait sur lui. Comme il l'avait dit toute ses plaies étaient maintenant refermées la seule preuve de ses blessures était le manque de pelage aux endroits où il avait eu ses plaies.

Shadow : Tu vois. Il n'y a plus rien.

Amy : Ne te force pas trop.

Shadow : Tu t'inquiètes trop je vais bien.

Le couple fini par descendre au salon. Malgré les efforts de Amy et de Rouge on pouvait toujours voir des taches de sang sur le sol de la pièce.

Shadow : Désoler pour le désordre je vais tout nettoyer.

Amy : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai déjà enlevé le plus gros avec Rouge.

Shadow commença à nettoyer le salon pendant que Amy préparait le repas du soir. Quand Shadow sortie les poubelles dehors il remarqua une pile de publicité datant de plusieurs jours. Quand il les jeta il vue le rapport du GUN sur les événements de l'ARK. Voire que Amy avait visiblement fait des recherches sur lui le gêner et il était un peu blesser qu'elle ne lui et pas fait confiance. Il décida de laisser le rapport là où il l'avait trouvé pour en parler avec Amy plus tard.

Shadow triste : J'ai fini de nettoyer...

Amy : Merci j'ai aussi terminé on va pouvoir passer à table.

Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant Shadow avait toujours en tête le rapport du GUN qu'il avait trouvé. Amy voyer bien que Shadow n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une fois le repas terminer Shadow débarrassa la table et nettoya toute la vaisselle. Amy retourna au salon elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang dans le salon comme si rien n'était arriver. En attendant que Shadow est finie elle l'attendait devant la télévision à regarder les informations. Après quelque minute Shadow finie par la rejoindre toujours dans un lourd silence.

Amy : Shadow dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Shadow : ...

Amy : Aller dit moi.

Shadow triste : Pourquoi as-tu une copie du rapport du GUN sur l'incident de l'ARK ?

Amy surprit : Quoi comment tu sais que j'ai...

Shadow triste : J'ai vu la copie du rapport sous une pile de publicité...

Amy : Je pensais que je l'avais jeté... Sonic me là amener en début de semaine.

Shadow : C'était son idée ?

Amy : Oui et non... tu te rappelles de notre soirée au restaurent ?

 _Shadow :_ Oui c'était la veille de mon départ pourquoi ?

Amy : Quand tu es partie au toilette le couple qui était à coté de nous à commencer à parler de toi. Le marie travailler pour une autre force militaire dans le renseignement. Il à parler de son enquête qu'il avait fait sur toi à sa femme. Comment tu aurais massacré tous les occupants de l'ARK et même tué des...enfants...

Shadow déçut : Et tu y as crue ?

Amy : Non mais ce qu'il disait correspondait au propos que Sonic avait tenue sur toi... j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et je savais que tu ne me disais pas tout alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je voulais me faire ma propre opinion en regardant la version du GUN pour ensuite avoir la tienne. Quand je suis allé chez Sonic et Tails j'en est un peu parler avec eux et Sonic ma proposer de me donner une copie de ce rapport en attendant qu'il décrypte le journal de Gérald.

Shadow surprit : Ils ont trouvé son journal ?

Amy : Oui mais il est codé. Tu sais ce qu'il contient ?

Shadow : Il contient toute les observations et informations sur moi et ma création ainsi que des informations personnelles.

Amy : Information personnel ?

Shadow : Des photos et vidéos de famille...

Amy : C'est une bonne chose alors, si tu peux récupérais des souvenirs de cette époque.

Shadow : Amy se journal est très dangereux. Tails ne doit pas le décrypter.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Comme je te l'ai dit il contient toutes les informations sur ma création. Si ce journal tombé entre de mauvaise main on pourrait se retrouver avec une copie de moi. Le GUN pourrait recréait un autre projet Shadow dépourvue d'âme qui ne serait qu'une arme de destruction massif sans cœur.

Amy : Je n'avais pas pensé à sa ... dans ce cas je dirais à Tails d'arrêter dès que possible.

Shadow : Merci. Mais je dois savoir tu avais vraiment pu croire que j'avais fait ça ?

Amy : Au fond de moi je savais que tu n'avais pas fait ça.

Shadow : Alors pourquoi avoir lue se torchon ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas... je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais peur de me parlais de ton passé...

Shadow : Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies quand je prends mon autre forme...

Amy : Ta forme Chaos ?

Shadow surprit : Comment tu connais son nom ?

Amy : C'est Rouge qui me la dit. C'est ce que Sonic et Sally ont vue ?

Shadow : Oui c'est ma forme la plus puissante mais la plus difficile à contrôler. C'est pourquoi je ne suis autorisée à l'utiliser que dans certaine situation. Quand je prends cette apparence je deviens très effrayent et j'avais peur que tu me rejeté en me voyant comme ça.

Amy : Sa mes égales que cette apparence soit effrayant je sais que ça reste toi. Que voulait tu dire par autorise dans certaine situation pour l'utiliser ?

Shadow : Je ne dois l'utiliser seulement pour protéger la vie de quelqu'un ou quand je suis face à une grande menace. Et ne pas l'utiliser sous un simple coup de colère... comme je l'ai fait ses derniers temps...

Amy : Tu as aussi le droit de faire des erreurs Shadow... inutile de te torturais. Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs en doutent de toi. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus.

Shadow : C'est aussi ma faute si je t'avais tout dit dès le début on aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça...

A ce moment le journal télé diffuser un reportage sur Amy et Sonic les montrent ensemble lors de la soirée du feu d'artifice. Les présentateurs était très joyeux en disant que Amy était de nouveau en couple avec Sonic. Shadow ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des grognements à la vue de c'est images.

Amy avec un ton ironique : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu croire en se torchon ?

Shadow : Très drôle...

Amy : C'est photos sont sortie de leurs contexte. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Sonic était aussi prêt de moi pendant le feu d'artifice sinon je me serais écarter. Et pour c'elle ou il rentre chez nous il voulait juste aller aux toilettes rien de plus, il n'est même pas resté 10 minute.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Amy : Oui je te le jure. Dit-moi comment je peux te convaincre ?

Shadow : Si tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé je te crois.

Amy : Merci dès demain je démentirais c'est rumeurs sur moi et Sonic. Tout va rentrait dans l'ordre.

Shadow soulagé : Cette histoire est finie... maintenant je peux enfin être avec toi et rattraper le temps perdu...

Shadow se pencha vers Amy pour l'embraser passionnément. Amy lui rendit le baiser et très vite elle se retrouva sur lui qui c'était allonger sur le canapé gardant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Tout le corps de Shadow était en feu comme si le poison agiter encore mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la douleur mais du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Très vite ses mains se mit à explorais tout le dos de Amy tout en continuent à l'embraser. La réaction de la jeune hérissonne fut un ronronnement qui amusa beaucoup Shadow. En réponse Amy rentra sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche le surprennent devant une action aussi oser de sa part. Il la laissa prendre le dessus et continuer à lui caresser le dos le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Les mains de Shadow finie par atteindre le long des bras de Amy qui lui tenait son visage. En descendent ses mains le long de ces bras il atteignit les mains de la jeune fille recouvert par ces gants qu'il retira voulant sentir sa peau sur son visage. Mais à ce moment-là il remarqua que les mains d'Amy était recouvert de brûlure. Tout son corps se gela et il brisa le baisser avant de se relever gardant ces mains dans les siennes. Amy remarqua tout de suite que Shadow était devenue tendus sans raison apparente.

Amy : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Shadow : Tes mains... que leurs est-il arrivé ?

Amy : Je me suis juste un peu brûlée...

Shadow triste : C'est moi qui fait sa... ?

Amy en soupirant : ...Oui... quand tu étais sur le point de tué Sonic avec ton Chaos Spear je t'ai tenue par les mains pour t'empêcher de le faire. Et quand j'ai retrouvé tes limiteurs il était encore brûlant...

Shadow très triste : Je suis tellement désolée... comment peut tu rester avec moi après ce que j'ai fait ?

Amy très douce : Hé regarde moi je ne t'en veux pas sinon je ne ferais ce que je suis entrain de faire.

Shadow avec les oreilles replier : Sonic avait raison je suis juste un monstre... un danger pour tout le monde... Tout ce que j'apporte c'est de la souffrance et la mort... je ne mériter pas d'être avec toi...

Amy : Ne dit pas ça ! Je t'interdis de penser de toi de cette façon ! Je sais que Sonic t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait. Quand je t'ai demandais d'arrêter de te battre tu m'as tout de suite écouté. Si Sonic ne t'avait pas encore attaqué je n'aurais pas été blesser. Et c'est brûlures ne sont pas très douloureuse en plus.

Shadow : Laisse-moi régler sa...

Shadow fermât ses mains autour de c'elle d'Amy avant d'émettre une douce lumière bleue. Très vite les brûlures d'Amy disparue laissant ces mains sans la moindre trace de blessure.

Amy : How je suis toujours aussi impressionnée à qu'elle point tu es fort pour soigner les blessures.

Shadow en souriant : Au yeux du GUN je ne suis peut-être qu'une arme de destruction, mais Gérald voulait que je sois plutôt un moyen de soin pour guérir toutes les blessures ou maladie.

Amy : Tu vois que tu n'es pas un monstre. Et maintenant es qu'on peut continuer ce qu'on avait commencé ?

Shadow : Hein ?

Amy lui redonna un nouveau baisser enflammer remplie de tout sa passion. Shadow céda sous l'emprise d'Amy et la laissa prendre le dessus sur lui à nouveau. Jamais encore il ne c'était soumis à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais cette situation lui plaisait énormément et il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses pulsions. Shadow ferma les yeux et ce détendit laissent Amy prendre totalement le contrôle de la situation pour en profitait au maximum. Tous sont corps et tout son être en voulais plus, beaucoup plus... Mais il ne voulait pas forcer Amy à faire ce à quoi il penser et n'oser pas lui proposer.

Amy : Tu es toujours entrain de penser à hier tu es très calme d'un coup ?

Shadow en bafouillant : Non c'est juste...

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow en bafouillant : Si tu continues je ne sais pas si ... j'arriverais à te résister plus longtemps...

Amy en souriant : Qui a dit que je voulais que tu résiste ?

Shadow devenant très rouge : Quoi ?! Tu veux dire ?!

Amy avec un sourire de luxure : Oui... je veux dire sa...

Shadow très gêner : Mais tu es sur... ?

Amy : Oui je le veux maintenant à part si tu n'es pas prêt...

Shadow très gêner : Non c'est que... je ne l'ai... jamais fait avant... et je ne sais pas trop... comment faire...

Amy en rigolant : Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi c'est ma première fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir il suffit de laisser ton instinct te guider.

Shadow en souriant : Dans ce cas il faudrait mieux faire sa dans un endroit plus approprier tu ne penses pas ?

Amy en rigolant : Tu as raison.

Shadow prit Amy dans ces bras comme une marié et monta dans la chambre d'Amy. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il retira ses deux gants blancs de ses mains pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de ce qui aller suivre. C'était la première fois que Amy voyer Shadow sans ces gants. Ces mains était un peu différent des autres hérissons mâles qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Elles étaient dotées de longue griffe pointue et elle pouvait voir que ses rayures rouges descendaient jusqu'au milieu de ces mains. Cette vue renforcer l'aspect bestiale que Shadow dégager.

Amy en rigolant : Mon dieu Shadow tes ongle son encore plus long que les miennes tu sais ? Tu ne retires jamais tes gants ?

Shadow : Même si je coupé mes griffes ils repousseraient en une journée. Ne t'en fait pas je ferais très attention.

Amy en rigolant : On dirait que tu as des mains de fille.

Shadow en souriant : Je ne savais pas que les filles avaient des griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoirs conçue pour trancher des gorges en un geste.

Amy en rigolant : Ne sois pas étonner si un jour je te mette du vernis à ongle pendant que tu dors.

Shadow : Tu n'oseras pas sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Je suis encore plus tenté de le faire.

Shadow en souriant : Nous verrons mais en attendant nous avons quelque chose de plus distraient à poursuivre.

Amy en souriant : Je t'attends.

* * *

Partie censurai.

* * *

A bout de souffle Shadow finie par s'effondrais à côté d'Amy épuiser. Tous les deux respiraient encore plus fort que lorsqu'ils s'entraîner des heures ensemble. Après avoir un peu reprit son souffle Shadow prit Amy dans ses bras placent sa tête dans son cou. Sans comprendre pourquoi il se mit à lui sucer le cou puis à le lui mordre jusqu'à qu'il sente le gout de son sang dans sa bouche. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire quand il entendit les gémissent d'Amy en réponse.

Shadow paniquer : Désoler ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit.

Amy à bout de souffle : Calme... c'est normal chez les hérissons.

Shadow : A bon ?

Amy : Oui c'est notre façon naturelle de marquer notre partenaire pour montrer aux autres qu'il est déjà pris. Tu l'ignorais ?

Shadow : Oui je ne sais pas comment j'ai su ça...

Amy : C'est on instinct d'hérisson qui agit c'est tout.

Shadow : C'est bizarre je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction c'est comme si...

Amy : Comme quoi...

Shadow : Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal pour une fois... et pas un monstre génétique...

Amy : Tu vois que j'avais raison si tu possèdes cet instinct c'est bien que tu n'es pas un simple monstre de laboratoire.

Shadow : La marque va rester longtemps ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Shadow : Es que seul les mâles doive faire ça ?

Amy : Normalement non sauf si tu ne le veux pas bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation.

Shadow : Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout je voulais juste savoir pour mie préparais tu peux y aller.

Amy commença à se rapprochait à son tour du cou de Shadow pour le mordre. Shadow n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se laisser mordre dans un endroit aussi sensible mais il avait confiance en elle et savait qu'il ne risquer rien. Amy eu beaucoup de mal à percer la peau dure de Shadow pour y laisser sa marque mais elle finit par sentir son sang dans sa bouche lui donnant signe d'arrêter la manœuvre.

Amy : Voilà ce n'était pas trop désagréable ?

Shadow : Non au contraire... c'était agréable. C'est vraiment bizarre comme tradition...

Amy : Il y a bien plus insolite chez d'autre espèce.

Tous les deux commencèrent à lécher à tour de rôle la plait qu'ils venaient de faire tout en ronronnent l'un contre l'autre avant de laissé place au silence.


	31. Chapter 30

Il était très tôt quand le couple d'hérissons finie par se réveiller toujours blotties l'un contre l'autre.

Shadow : Bonjours pas trop fatiguer ?

Amy : Bonjours aussi non ça va bien j'ai juste un peu mal entre mes jambes. Je te rappelle qu'on a passé presque toute la journée de hier à dormir.

Shadow : Sa doit être pour ça qu'on ses réveiller aussi tôt. Le soleil est à peine en train de se lever.

Amy : Depuis qu'on est rentré je ne mettais pas réveiller aussi tôt.

Shadow : Tu veux encore dormir ?

Amy : Non je n'ai plus sommeil du tout.

Shadow : Allons manger alors. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Amy : Eh bien je travaille à partir de 10 heures jusqu'à 17 heures. Mais avant de partir j'aimerais te demandais un service...

Shadow : Quoi donc ?

Amy : Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible que tu m'apprennes aussi à guérir les blessures en utilisent l'élément du Chaos ?

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?! Eh bien je ne sais pas... Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre sa d'un coup ?

Amy : Je voudrais pouvoir être plus utile. Quand toi et Sonic était blesser je me suis sentie tellement impuissante... je ne veux plus jamais revivre sa... c'est pourquoi je veux apprendre à soigner comme tu le fait.

Shadow : Tu réaliser que ce pouvoir demande une plus grande maîtrise et beaucoup d'énergie ? Si tu la rate tu risques d'aggraver la blessure que tu voulais soigner... ou de te blesser toi-même.

Amy : Apprend moi s'il te plait je serais très prudente je te le jure.

Shadow : Très bien on va tenter l'expérience mais si ça devient dangereux on arrêtera sur le champ.

Amy : Merci beaucoup tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point ça conte pour moi on commence quand ?

Shadow : Après un bon petit déjeuner il faut que tu es le plus de force possible.

Amy : D'accord allons y alors, j'ai hâte de commencer l'entrainement.

* * *

Après qu'elle est mangeais son déjeuner à toute vitesse devant les yeux de Shadow qui en rester sans vois, elle se précipita dehors pour y attendre Shadow. Devant une t'elle impatience Shadow décida qu'il valait mieux la rejoindre au plus vite. Quand il sortit dehors il pouvait la voir assied en train de regarder le lever du soleil se tenant dos à lui. Il s'assied à côté d'elle pour profiter de ce moment quelque minute avant de commencer son enseignement.

Shadow : Tu es prête ?

Amy : Oui dit moi tout.

Shadow : Eh bien la base est le même que pour le Chaos Control sauf qu'il faut privilégier la manipulation du temps à c'elle de l'espace cette fois. Il faut que tu stocker l'énergie dans tes mains et la projette sur la blessure que tu souhaites soigner. Quand tu projette l'énergie tu dois la visualiser entrain de guérie de la même manière que pour la téléportation.

Amy : Si je comprends bien on accélère juste la guérison alors ?

Shadow : Pour les blessures pas trop graves oui mais pour les plus sérieuse ce n'est pas suffisent. Dans ce cas-là il faut donner plus d'énergie pour les soignés pas seulement de l'énergie du Chaos mais aussi ton énergie vitale.

Amy : Vital ? Es que c'est risqué ?

Shadow : Si tu te vidée de ton énergie vitale sa causerais ta mort.

Amy : L'idée d'utiliser mon énergie vitale me fait un peu peur...

Shadow : T'en que tu ne l'épuise pas il n'y a pas de risque elle se régénéra avec le temps. Tu le sentiras si tu vas trop loin. Si ça devait arrive il faut que tu arrêtes sur le champ.

Amy : D'accord je crois que j'ai compris. Et qu'elles sont les risques pour celui que je soigne ?

Shadow : Si tu utiliser trop d'énergie ou en perd le contrôle tu peux aggraver la blessure ou lui causé des blessures interne.

Amy : Je commence à avoir peur d'apprendre ce pouvoir...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas c'est comme pour le Chaos Control il faut juste s'habituer à l'utiliser. Une fois qu'on le maîtrise il n'y a plus beaucoup de risque.

Amy : Alors je veux l'appendre. Tu penses que je vais y arriver ?

Shadow : On va voir ça tout de suite il nous faut juste une blessure à guerrier.

Amy : Mais je ne suis pas blessée...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je m'en occupe déjà de te fournir ce qu'il te faut.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow retira ses gants et se griffa le bras droit pour crée une légère griffure ou s'échapper quelque goutte de son sang.

Shadow : Voilà madame est servie. Pour commencer sa suffira.

Amy en colère : Ce n'était pas la peine de te faire mal pour ça !

Shadow : Comment conte tu apprendre à soigner si tu n'as pas de blessure et il était hors de question que tu te blesse toi-même. Maintenant prend ma Chaos Emeraude et commence à concentrer ton énergie dans ta main.

Amy : D'accords...

Amy commença à ressembler ses forces dans sa main droite tout en gardant en tête ce que Shadow lui avait dit jusqu'à que sa main devienne bleu. A ce moment elle plaça sa main au-dessus de la plaie de Shadow et relaça son énergie dessus. Amy pouvait voir la plaie se refermer petit à petit. Au moment où elle penser qu'elle aller réussir elle perdit le contrôle et la blessure de Shadow se ré-ouvris d'un seul coup. La petite griffure s'était transformée en une large plaie ouverte et profond sur le long de son bras, ou du sang s'échapper déjà et tachant l'herbe sur le qu'elle ils étais assied.

Amy paniquer : Mon dieu je suis désoler je penser que sa avait marcher ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Shadow : C'est bon Amy je savais qu'il y avait de grande chance que cela arrive je vais vite réparais sa observe bien comment je fais.

Amy fixa la main de Shadow qui devenait bleu avant qu'il ne la place sur son bras.

Shadow : Amy mes ta main sur la mienne tu comprendras plus facilement en le ressentent par toi-même.

Avec une léger hésitation Amy plaça sa main sur c'elle de Shadow pour ressentir comment il relâcher son énergie doucement avec délicatesse pour guérir ce qu'elle avait fait. En peu de temps le bras de Shadow était totalement guéri.

Shadow : Alors tu as compris ou était ton erreur ?

Amy : Oui j'ai relâché l'énergie d'un seul coup alors qu'il faut le faire doucement sinon le corps le rejette.

Shadow : Oui c'est ça. Selon la blessure il faut jauger l'énergie correctement. Tu veux retenter ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas j'ai un peu peur de te faire du mal encore une fois...

Shadow : Pour une première fois ce n'était pas trop mal. Je penser que tu provoquerais un rejet tout de suite mais tu as presque réussi à la guérir. Pour te dire la vérité quand j'ai appris à utiliser ce pouvoir ça ne s'était pas très bien passer...

Amy : Comment ça ?

Shadow : La première fois que j'ai tenté de l'utiliser j'ai tué le cobaye...

Amy surprit : Quoi ?!

Shadow en rigolant : Ne t'en fait pas c'était une sourie.

Amy : Tu m'as fait peur idiote !

Shadow : La première personne que j'ai vraiment soignée s'en est bien sortie.

Amy : Tu te souviens de qui c'était ?

Shadow : Oui s'était... Maria...

Amy : C'était grave ?

Shadow : Non pas vraiment... elle c'était blesser pendant que je m'entraîner... J'étais dans la salle de teste entrain d'apprendre à utiliser le Chaos Spear quand Maria et entré dans la salle de teste sans que je la remarque. Quand elle est venue derrière moi elle m'a fait tellement peur que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon attaque si bien qu'elle avait exploser dans mes mains justes à côté d'elle.

Amy : Elle aller bien ?

Shadow : Oui à l'époque je débuter encore donc mes attaques était loin d'être aussi puissante qu'aujourd'hui. Elle avait une grosse brûlure sur le bras. Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait je m'en voulais tellement que j'ai tout fait pour la soigner.

Amy : C'était un peu dangereux d'avoir fait sa si tu ne maîtriser pas se pouvoir ?

Shadow : Je sais mais sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi j'avais tellement peur. J'étais tellement déterminer à la soigner que j'ai réussi à le faire. Et quand je l'ai vue me faire confiance et qu'elle m'encouragée à le faire tout et devenue facile et naturel pour moi. Et sa fessais depuis des jours que je pratiquer ce pouvoir je ne l'aurais jamais tenté si sa s'était produit le premier jour où j'avais tué la sourie.

Amy en soupirant : Même toi il ta fallut des jours pour y arriver...

Shadow : Oui mais j'étais tout seul je n'avais pas de professeur pour m'aider et m'expliquer la procédure à appliquer. Et je n'étais pas très motiver par cet entrainement. Je n'aimais pas qu'il doive blesser les animaux du laboratoire avec les qu'elle je m'amuser avec Maria.

Amy : Je comprends je ressens la même chose que toi...

Shadow : Mais je ne le regrette pas d'avoir appris à utiliser ce pouvoir. C'est l'un des seuls aspects de moi qui ne produit pas de destruction.

Amy : Alors continue à m'apprendre à l'utiliser.

Shadow : On va y aller doucement je sais que tu en est capable prends tout ton temps.

* * *

Amy continua de s'entraîner avec Shadow pendant quelques heures jusqu'à qu'elle doive partir pour son travail. Malgré toute c'est tentatives elle n'avait pas réussi à soigner la moindre blessure correctement. C'est un peu déçu que Amy partie au travail laissent Shadow seul à la maison. Ne sachent pas quoi faire Shadow se coucha sur le canapé du salon devant la télévision jusqu'à qu'il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frapper à la porte d'entrée. Shadow voulait d'abord ignorai l'intru qui le déranger mais devant son insistance il finit par céder. Shadow ouvrit la porte avec un regard agacer pour y trouver Rouge qui attendais devant sa porte.

Rouge : Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt... Tu dormais ?

Shadow agacer : Non je voulais juste être tranquille.

Rouge : A ce que je vois tu vas mieux si tu es de nouveau grincheux. Je peux rentrer je dois te parler c'est important.

Shadow : D'accords...

Alors que Rouge passa devant Shadow pour aller au salon elle remarqua que les bras de Shadow était couvert de petite trace de griffure.

Shadow : Je vais chercher du café.

Rouge en souriant : Finalement tu es encore malade pour être aussi gentil avec moi.

Shadow : Non je suis juste reconnaissent pour m'avoir aidé c'est tout...

Rouge : Dit moi tu t'es battue avec un chat ?

Shadow dans la cuisine : Non pourquoi ?

Rouge : J'ai remarqué que tes bras était couvert de griffure.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien...

Rouge en souriant : Toi tu me cache encore quelque chose. Je ne pensai pas que Amy était comme ça avec les garçons...

Shadow : Arrête avec tes penser bizarres. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir c'est moi qui me suis griffer les bras...

Rouge : Quoi ?! Shadow ça ne va pas bien de te blesser toi-même !

Shadow : J'ai mes raisons d'avoir fait sa et ce ne sont que des égratignures.

Rouge : Si tu le dis mais fait attention à ne pas aller trop loin.

Shadow : Tu oublies à qui tu parles.

Shadow revenait dans le salon avec du café et qu'elle que gâteau.

Shadow : Alors de quoi voulait tu me parler de si important ?

Rouge : Eh bien comme tu le sais quand tu étais dans le coma Tails t'a prélevé un peu de sang pour voir ce qu'il t'arriver.

Shadow en grognant : Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on est profité que j'étais endormi pour me faire ça.

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas j'ai volé l'échantillon quand Tails avais fini ces tests.

Shadow : Alors qu'elles sont les résultats ?

Rouge : Comme on le penser ce qui t'a était injecter n'était pas un tranquillisant.

Shadow : Je l'avais compris tout seul...

Rouge : Ce produit était un poison mais il a été modifier pour réagir et attaquer à l'énergie du Chaos.

Shadow : Tout devient plus claire alors... Le GUN doit savoir que mon corps est principalement constitué d'énergie du Chaos. C'est pour ça que j'étais affaiblie quand on est parti de la base...

Rouge : Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce poison t'a autan affecté seulement après ton retour ici...

Shadow : Simple c'est parque j'ai utilisé beaucoup de mon énergie du Chaos quand j'ai combattu ce rat bleu. Si ce poison réagi bien à cette énergie dans ce cas temps que je n'y ai pas recoure elle ne fait que m'affaiblir.

Rouge : Oui sa a du sens surtout avec tes limiteurs qui t'empêche d'avoir recoure à l'intégralité de tes pouvoir. Ce poison a donc été créé pour t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs...

Shadow : Non il l'on crée pour pouvoir me tuer s'ils le veulent...

Rouge : Dans ce cas on doit en parler au Commandeur et au Président !

Shadow : On ne sait même pas qui est derrière sa.

Rouge : On doit le découvrir et vite qui sais ce qu'il se trame. Je vais aller voir le Commandeur tout de suite. En attendant si jamais tu es à nouveau affecté par ce poison évite de retirais tes limiteurs qui sais ce qui pourrait arriver si tu recevais une plus forte dose.

Shadow toucher : Rouge... Merci de te soucier autan de moi ...

Rouge en souriant : C'est normal entre partenaire.

Shadow : Dit-moi comment vas cette imbécile bleue ?

Rouge : Tu es inquiet pour lui maintenant ?

Shadow : Non je veux juste savoir pendant combien de temps il va me laisser tranquille.

Rouge : Eh bien il est encore faible. Mais il récupère vraiment vite.

Shadow : Sa ne m'étonne pas à force d'être en contact avec les Chaos Emeraude son corps à acquit des capacités de régénération.

Rouge : Comme toi ?

Shadow : Oui on peut dire sa mais sa vitesse de régénération n'est pas comparable avec moi. Une blessure qui lui prendrait une journée à guérir me prendrais moins d'une heure.

Rouge : De ce que j'ai vue il souffre surtout à son bras ou tu la transpercer et de diverses brûlures surtout ou niveau du cou. Mais il peut déjà marcher un peu sans aide.

Shadow : Il ne devrait par tardais à venir m'ennuyer à nouveau alors... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec lui. Amy ne pardonnerait jamais si je lui fessais du mal à nouveau.

Rouge : Vous devriez vous parlez sans vous entre tuer sa serais déjà un début...

Shadow : Ce qui est arriver est de sa faute ! Si cet idiot ne m'avait pas retiré mes limiteurs ça ne serait jamais aller aussi loin.

Rouge : Que veux-tu vous être tous les deux aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

Shadow en grognant : Arrête de me comparais à ce rat bleu.

Rouge : Je plains Amy qui doit vous gérez tous les deux elle doit beaucoup en souffrir tu sais.

Shadow savait que Rouge avait raison mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour que les choses s'arrangent sans que cela tourne à l'affrontement.

Shadow en tournant la tête sur le côté : Je sais... je serais prêt à lui laisser une chance pour elle s'il arrête de me persécuter et de ruiné ma relation avec Amy...

Rouge : C'est déjà un début... tient ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

Rouge intriguer : C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ?

Shadow très gêner : Rien ! Rien du tout !

Rouge : Tu es sur on dirais une morsure.

Shadow agacer : Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Rouge intriguer : Très bien... je vais faire un tour chez le Commandeur pour l'informer de la situation. Il vaut mieux que tu face profile bas en attendent.

Shadow : Il n'y a pas de risque je conte rester ici et vivre une vie paisible temps qu'on a pas de mission.

Rouge : S'il se passe qu'elle que chose contacte moi. Je me méfie de tout ce qui s'est passé c'est dernier temps.

Shadow : Moi aussi... prend Oméga avec toi on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Rouge : Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau à plus.

Rouge quitta la maison laissent Shadow seul pour se diriger vers la base du GUN ou travailler le Commandeur.

* * *

Après le départ de Rouge, Shadow décida de sortir prendre un peu l'aire et faire des courses. S'en grand surprise les habitants qu'il croiser avais toujours peur de lui est l'éviter comme la peste. Ce qui l'étonner c'était la présence de policier qui le suivais ainsi que de journaliste. Shadow détester être suivi de la sorte mais il devait rester calme et ne pas montrais de signe d'agressivité sinon ça se retournerais contre lui et Amy. Ne sachant pas trop où aller il se dirigea vers l'endroits ou Amy travailler il se demandais à quoi pouvais bien ressembler cet endroit.

Shadow n'eux pas trop de difficulté à trouver ou Amy travailler elle lui avait assez décrit l'endroit pour s'y rendre sans trop savoir ou c'était précisément. Quand il finit par arriver devant l'entrer Shadow décida qu'il serait préférable d'attendre qu'il n'y plus de client à l'intérieur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était d'attirais des ennuis à Amy à son travail.

Finalement il entra après 10 minute d'attente dès qu'il poussa la porte il fut accueil par une douce odeur de gâteau en tout genre. Il pouvait voir Amy dans sa tenue de travail qui l'avais vue entré. La tenue de travail d'Amy était assez courte et montrais beaucoup de ses formes. Shadow ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier la vue ou être en colère à l'idée que d'autre personnes que lui pouvais la voir comme ça.

Amy : Hey Shadow qu'est qui t'amène ici ?

Shadow : Rien de particulier je voulais faire des courses pour ce soir et me promenais un peu... et je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée ou je pouvais aller. Je n'étais jamais venu voir ou tu travailler alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir.

Amy : C'est gentil si tu veux on peut manger une sucrerie ensemble ?

Shadow : Si tu peux je ne voudrais pas te gêner...

Amy : C'est bon il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de clients à cette heure ils viennent tous après les sorties d'école. Et si quelqu'un entre je pourrais vite m'en occuper.

Shadow : D'accord.

Amy : Alors que veux-tu manger ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas vraiment... tu sais que je n'ai pas une grand connaissent dans ce domaine...

Amy : Dans ce cas va t'asseoir je te rejoins tout de suite.

Shadow choisie la place qui lui donner une vue parfaite sur l'extérieur pour vérifier s'il était toujours suivi ou non. Amy arriva avec un plateau sur le qu'elle il y avait deux gâteaux et des boissons.

Amy : Tient c'est pour toi.

Shadow : Qu'es que c'est ?

Amy : Une éclaire au chocolat et un café au lait.

Shadow observa un peu son éclaire en se demandant pourquoi elle portait se nom avant de la goûter.

Amy : Alors tu aimes ?

Shadow : C'est... délicieux vraiment délicieux.

Amy : Heureuse que tu aimes. Alors maintenant qu'on a un peu de temps tu peux me dire comment était cette semaine ?

Shadow : Il n'y a pas grands choses à dire. On a fait que se battre contre leurs machines conçues officiellement pour assurer la sécurité face à Eggman ou à d'autre institue militaire.

Amy : Tu penses qu'ils t'on menti ?

Shadow : Non mais ils n'ont pas précisé qu'ils ont aussi était conçue pour me combattre si jamais le GUN juger que je devrais disparaître.

Amy choqué : Quoi ?! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça !

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas du moment que je ne leurs donne pas de raison de m'attaquer ils ne devraient pas s'en prendre à moi en théorie. Et de toute façon leurs machines ne sont pas trop dangereuses pour moi de ce que j'ai vue.

Amy : Je n'aime pas sa quand même.

Shadow : Oublie sa il prenne des mesures de sécurité pour se rassurais et Rouge et déjà sur le dossier. De ton coté tout c'est bien passer pendant cette semaine ?

Shadow et Amy continua à discuter plusieurs dizaines de minute ensemble sous le regard de journalistes qui se cacher dans une des ruelles en face du magasin.

Amy : Tu as remarqué ?

Shadow : Les journalistes ? Oui il me suive depuis que j'ai quitté la maison il y a aussi des policiers avec eux.

Amy : Sa doit être à cause de ces rumeurs sur ma relation avec Sonic... Et si on clarifier les choses maintenant ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas tu as une idée ?

Amy : Eh bien oui...

Amy se pencha vers Shadow pour échanger un baiser. Shadow répondit avec tendresse à sa demande. Les journalistes ne perdirent pas une miette de cette scène et l'immortalisa en photo.

Shadow resta encore dans le magasin même après que Amy et du reprendre son poste devant l'afflux de client principalement des familles qui sortais de l'école avec leurs parents. Au début les clients étaient surpris de voir Shadow assied à une table créent une ambiance de malaise. Mais en le voyant en train de manger et boire tranquillement des gâteaux les clients l'ignora rapidement. Très vite toute les tables étais remplie de famille qui tenté de ne pas le croiser du regard. Shadow les ignorait il préférait voir Amy en train de travailler. Il pouvait la voir sourire en servent les familles surtout envers les enfants. Il était évidant qu'elle aimé vraiment les enfants se qui lui rappeler la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Rouge à ce sujet.

Shadow finie par être sortie de ces penser par un enfant loup qui venais lui parler.

Alex : Excuser moi monsieur je peux venir à votre table je n'ai plus de place ? Amy a dit que je pouvais venir manger ma part à votre table.

Shadow regarda Amy pour la confirmation de ce que disais l'enfant. Amy lui avais bien fait un signe lui disant de le laisser s'installer.

Shadow : Très bien tu peux venir...

Alex en souriant : Merci monsieur c'est gentil !

Shadow était étonner de voir cette enfant qui n'avait pas hésiter à venir le voir. Il devait avoir 8 ans tout au plus et rentrais de classe à en juger par son sac de classe.

Alex : Vous venais souvent ici monsieur ?

Shadow : Non c'est ma première fois...

Alex : Pourtant vous être avec Amy ?

Shadow : Tu sais qui je suis ?

Alex : Oui vous être Shadow the Hedgehog le petit ami de Amy. Celui qui a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Amy ma souvent parler de vous.

Shadow : Tu à l'aire de bien la connaitre.

Alex : Oui je viens presque tous les jours ici. Amy prend toujours soin de moi à chaque fois que je suis ici.

Shadow avec un petit sourire : Sa ne méthode pas d'elle.

Alex : Oui elle et toujours très gentille.

Après que Amy est finie de s'occuper de tout c'est clients elle finit par rejoindre Shadow et Alex à leurs table. Shadow et Alex parler un peu ensemble même si c'était Alex qui entretenait la discussion.

Amy : Alors les garçons tout va bien ?

Alex : Oui j'adore tes pâtisseries elles sont toujours délicieuses !

Amy : Merci même si ce n'est pas moi qui les fait. Shadow c'est bien occuper de toi ?

Alex : Oui il est très gentil.

Amy : Shadow j'ai fini mon service tu veux venir avec moi après ?

Shadow : Ou vas-tu ?

Amy : Chez Tails je dois lui parler au sujet de tu c'est quoi.

Shadow : Tu ne peux pas les appelés ?

Amy : Je veux aussi voir si Sonic va mieux...

Shadow : D'accord mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne reste pas trop chez eux pour l'instant. Je vais profiter que tu sois chez eux pur faire des courses je te rejoindrais pour rentrer ensemble.

Amy : D'accords j'arrive tout de suite. Alex on se revois bientôt prend soin de toi.

Alex : Toi aussi et merci monsieur Shadow pour être rester avec moi.

Shadow : Euh... de rien...

Alex quitta le magasin heureux de sa rencontre pendant que Shadow attendait Amy pour aller chez Sonic.


	32. Chapter 31

Amy et Shadow en route vers chez Sonic. Tous les deux se tenais la main et profiter de ce moment de tranquillité.

Shadow : Alors je vois que j'ai de la concurrence en plus de ce fak... de Sonic.

Amy : Alex ? C'est un amour il vient me voir presque chaque fois que je travail. Il vient du même orphelinat que moi...

Shadow surprit : Je ne savais pas que tu avais grandi dans un orphelinat...

Amy : Oui... mes parents son mort pendant la guerre entre mobians et humains...

Shadow intriguer : Il y a eu une guerre entre humains et mobians...

Amy : Oui j'étais très petit à l'époque je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenir. Ce que je sais c'est que les humains voulaient soumettre tous les mobians et s'emparais de leurs territoires qu'ils diriger. Ils juger qu'on était une race inférieure à eux et que par conséquence qu'on ne pouvait pas posséder des territoires et des droits comme eux. La guerre c'est terminer sur un traité de non-agression et de tolérance entre les royaumes mobians et les pays humains. Mais aujourd'hui encore il y a des villes ou les mobians ne sont pas autoriser à vivre et pareil pour les humains. Le père de Sally était un des principaux opposent a l'époque et encore aujourd'hui il ne laisse aucuns humains pénétrais dans son royaume...

Shadow : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'y a presque aucun mobians parmi le GUN et pourquoi il on put me crée sur le modèle d'un mobians s'ils ne les considéraient que comme des animaux...

Amy : Oui il y a eu beaucoup de chemin parcoure surtout depuis que Sonic est devenue un héros aussi bien pour les mobians que pour les humains. Et avec Eggman qui attaque les deux camps sa à forcer nos peuples à se rapprocher et à coopérai.

Shadow : Eggman aura au moins fait une bonne chose dans sa vie.

Amy : Je ne suis pas d'accord il y a autre chose qu'il à fait qui était une bonne chose.

Shadow : A bon ?

Amy en souriant : Oui il t'a libéré de t'a cellule.

Shadow : Oui mais pas pour de bonne raison...

Amy : Peut-être mais c'est le résultat qui conte.

* * *

Le couple fini par arriver devant la maison de Sonic, Shadow laissa Amy pour aller faire des courses pour limiter sa présence auprès de son rival. Amy frappa à la porte tout en regardant Shadow qui s'éloigner. La porte s'ouvrit devant Tails étonner de voir Amy ici.

Tails : Amy ?

Amy : Salut Tails je peux rentrer ?

Tails : Oui bien sûr.

Amy entra dans le salon en observent les pièces pour voir si Sonic était là tout en s'asseyent sur le canapé du salon.

Tails : Alors qu'es qui t'amène Amy ?

Amy : Je voulais voir si Sonic aller mieux et parler d'autre choses.

Tails : Sonic il va mieux mais il ne peut pas encore utiliser son bras droit ou bien parler.

Amy : Je suis soulagée j'avais vraiment peur pour lui.

Tails : Et Shadow ?

Amy : Il est remis.

Tails surprit : Déjà ?

Amy : Oui il guérie très vite.

Tails : Et sinon c'était quoi l'autre raison ?

Amy : Tu te souviens du journal de Gérald ?

Tails : Oui celui que tu voulais que je décrypte pourquoi ?

Amy : J'en ai discuté avec Shadow il préférait qu'on ne le décrypte pas.

Sonic petite voix : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Sonic ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Sonic petite voix : Non je me demandais qui était là. Alors pourquoi il ne veut pas ?

Amy : Eh bien se rapport contient toutes les informations sur comment il a été créé.

Sonic petite voix : Et alors ?

Amy : Il a peur que quelqu'un s'en empare et crée une réplique de lui pour de mauvaise raison.

Sonic petite voix : Tu y crois ?

Amy : Oui il m'a tout raconter sur ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a jamais tué les habitants de l'ARK c'est le GUN qui l'on accuser pour ne pas à avoir à avouer que c'était eux qui les avais tués.

Sonic petite voix : Comment es-tu sûr qu'il dît la vérité ?

Amy agacer : Je le connais assez pour savoir s'il me ment ou pas Sonic !

Tails : Très bien si Shadow ne veut pas que je continue je ne le ferais pas. Mais j'ai déjà collecté quelque donné. Il y a des vidéos de teste sur lui et des photos je ne l'ai pas encore regardé. Es que tu veux les voir quand même ?

Amy hésitante : Je préfère attendre que Shadow arrive...

Sonic petite voix : Il va venir ?

Amy : Oui il était avec moi mais il préférait faire les courses pour ne pas rester trop longtemps ici après ce qui s'est passé.

Sonic petite voix : On va voir s'il a le courage de nous laisser voir se que Tails a trouver...

Amy : Arrête de voir le mal partout.

Tails : Allons boire un café en l'attendant.

* * *

Après vingt minutes d'attente Shadow frappa à la porte. Amy l'accueillie en l'enlaçant.

Tails : Tu as fait vite pour faire tes courses même en courent vite il faut presque 1 heure à Sonic pour faire les courses à cette heure-ci tellement il y a de monde.

Shadow : Un des rare avantages à être vue comme un monstre est qu'on fait rarement la queue.

Tails : J'imagine...

Shadow : Amy tu es prête à rentrais ?

Amy : A vrais dire on a qu'elle que chose qu'on voulait t'e demandais.

Shadow en pliant les yeux : Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire...

Amy : J'ai demandé à Tails de ne pas continuer à décrypter le journal de Gérald comme tu le voulais.

Shadow : Et ?

Amy : Mais il a déjà récolté des photos et vidéos de teste, on voudrait savoir si tu serais d'accords qu'on les regarde pour voir ce qu'elle contienne... ?

Sonic petite voix : A moins que tu es quelque chose à cacher faker ?

Shadow en grognant légèrement : Je vois que tu as toujours la langue bien pendue. Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ?

Amy : Calmé vous tous les deux !

Shadow en soupirant : C'est d'accord...

Sonic petite voix : Quoi ?

Amy : Tu es sur ?

Shadow : Oui au point où j'en suis... et si c'est le seul moyen pour que ce rat bleu me laisse enfin tranquille alors je suis d'accords.

Tails : Dans ce cas allons dans mon laboratoire.

Le groupe se rassembla devant l'écran géant du laboratoire de Tails pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Shadow avait du mal à cacher son appréhension.

Amy inquiète : Sa va ?

Shadow anxieux : Oui c'est juste... que j'ai peur de revoir Maria mourir...

Amy : Si c'est le cas on arrêtera la vidéo.

Tails : Bien j'ai quelque vidéo de teste la première a pour titre premier teste Project Shadow 2.

Sonic petite voix : Project Shadow 2 ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui Biolézare était le premier...

La vidéo montrait Shadow qui était très petit presque de la taille de Cream.

Amy : Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Shadow : Oui je crois que c'était mon premier test pour utiliser mes pouvoirs du Chaos...

La vidéo se poursuivi en montrant Shadow entrain de tenté de faire un Chaos Spear mais il produit une grande sphère d'énergie qui lui explosa dessus. La vidéo s'arrêta sur une image de Shadow au sol couvert de sang.

Amy triste : Sa devais être douloureux...

Shadow en soupirant : Sa arriver souvent au début... plus d'une fois j'ai failli y rester en apprennent à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Tails : Passons à la suivante...

Les vidéos suivantes montraient principalement des tests de Shadow toujours enfant en train d'apprendre c'est différents pouvoirs, ou des extrais ou on voyer des scientifiques faire des expériences sur son corps dans un laboratoire. Les vidéos des expériences était difficile à être regarder tellement elle était horrible. Les scientifiques torturaient le corps de Shadow de divers façons (coupure, brûlure, os briser ou broyer...).

Amy choqué : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu endurais ça tout le temps c'est pire que de la torture...

Shadow : Au début c'était dure mais ils on finit par me donnaient des anti-douleurs pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible... et Gérald à très vite arrêter ce genre de teste les jugent inhumain il avait même renvoyé le scientifique qui avait mener c'est tests sans son autorisation.

Tails : Bien il ne reste qu'une vidéo... tient son titre est incident et sa date est très proche de c'elle ou l'ARK a était fermer...

Sonic petite voix : Nous y voilà...

Tails lança la vidéo on pouvait y voir Shadow dans une salle de teste entourais d'agent du GUN avec des robots qui lui tirais dessus. Shadow ne répliquer pas aux attaques qui était de plus en plus importante. Sur le côté il y avait un groupe de personne qui assister au teste et le commenter derrière une vitre blinder. Sonic reconnue facilement Gérald à cause de sa ressemble avec Eggman. Les personnes à côté de lui demandais d'utiliser des armes électriques malgré les protestations de Gérald. Au final Shadow commença à être électrocuter et torturais par les soldats sans répondre à leurs attaques. Malgré sa résistance on pouvait voir des traces de sang à ses pieds.

Amy : C'est ce dont tu me parlais ?

Shadow : Oui...

Sonic petite voix : Pourquoi tu te laisses attaquer sans réagir ?

Shadow : J'avais pour ordre de me laisser faire et de ne pas répliquer... ils voulaient voir jusque ou je pouvais tenir et si j'étais obéissant.

Soudain une voit d'une petite fille retentie dans la salle supplient d'arrêter cette torture. Shadow trembla à la vue de Maria et à sa voix qu'il n'avait pas entendus depuis 50 ans. Sans s'en rendre compte il recula de l'écran effrayer par ses souvenirs qui lui revenais en mémoire. Amy lui prit la main pour le rassurais ce qui marcha un peu.

L'un des membres présents dans la salle finie par gifler Maria sous les yeux de Shadow dans la salle de teste. A ce moment la Shadow émit une aura rouge sang et se mit à attaquer tous les occupants de la pièce détruisant tout sur son passage fou de rage. Tous les membres de la salle s'enfuis à la vue de cette transformation. Seul Gérald et Maria resta pour le calmé. La vidéo se coupa au moment où Shadow retrouva sa forme normale avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Shadow : Voilà satisfait ?

Amy : C'est après sa que le GUN à stopper le projet Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui ils sont venus peu de temps après et ont tué tous les scientifiques pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais crée un être comme moi... si se jours-là je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle peut être que tout sa aurais pu être éviter...

Amy : Ne recommence pas tu sais très bien que le GUN voulait déjà tout arrêter...

Tails : Il ne reste plus que des photos... es que tu veux les voir ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui je ne suis plus à sa prêt...

Tails : Très bien. Alors la plus ancienne...

La photo montré une femme hérissonne au côté de Gérald.

Amy : Qui es cette femme Shadow ?

Shadow : Je l'ignore...

Tails : Il est précisé qu'elle était donneuse d'ovule... ça veut dire...

Amy euphorique : Que c'est ta mère Shadow !

Shadow sous le choc : Ma mère...

Tails : C'est logique tes gènes d'hérisson provienne bien de quelqu'un ça devait être-elle.

Amy : Tu as plus d'info sur elle ?!

Tails : Non j'ai juste cette photo voyons les autres on aura peut-être plus d'info.

La photo suivante montrait Shadow suspendu dans un tube couver de câble qui lui rentré dans la peau. Mais il était très différent sur cette photo il était très petit et sa couleur de fourrure était blanche avec des pointes bleues argenter.

Amy : C'est toi sur cette photo ?

Shadow : Oui c'était avant que j'obtienne le sang de Black Doom...

Tails : La photo a pour titre moins d'un mois. Drôle de titre...

Shadow : C'était pars que je n'étais encore considérais comme née à ce stade la...

La prochaine photo montrait Shadow encore bébé mais avec c'est couleur actuel dans les bras de Maria qui tenais tendrement le jeune hérisson. A cette vue Shadow eu du mal à retenir ces larmes en voyant c'elle qu'il considérais comme une sœur lui donner un tel sourire d'amour. Amy se serra contre lui pour le soutenir comme elle le pouvait. Le reste des photos le montrais lui avec Maria et Gérald dans divers situation ordinaire comme une famille.

Tails : C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir du journal.

Amy déçu : Il n'y a rien d'autre sur cette femme ?

Tails : Non il faudrait que je décrypte plus le journal pour sa...

Shadow avec une voix monotone : Sa ne sera pas la peine...

Amy : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur elle ou même la retrouver ?

Shadow avec une voix monotone : Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. C'était il y a 50 ans et le GUN là sans doute tué comme tous les autres qui participer au projet...

Amy : Mais on pourrait au moins savoir qui c'était.

Shadow : Amy tu sais que ce journal est trop dangereux je ne veux pas qu'il est d'autre Project Shadow qui voie le jour...

Amy déçu : Je comprends mais c'est quand même dommage...

Shadow : Savoir que j'ai aussi des origines qui ne sont pas celle d'un monstre me suffit largement.

Tails : Je comprends dans ce cas je ne continuerais pas mes recherches.

Shadow : Merci...

Tout le monde retourna au salon sauf Tails qui voulait faire quelque chose avant que Amy et Shadow parte.

Shadow : On peut rentrer maintenant ou je dois encore me justifier sur un quel qu'on que meurtre ?

Amy : 5 minute Tails m'a dit qu'il voulait nous donner quelque chose.

Sonic petite voix : Amy je peux te parlais ?

Shadow : Tu peux.

Sonic petite voix : En priver...

Amy : D'accord je reviens tout de suite.

Amy et Sonic sortie dehors pour que Shadow ne les entende pas.

Amy : Alors que veux tu me dire ?

Sonic petite voix : Je voulais m'excuser pour les accusations que j'ai faites... c'est toi qui avais raison sur Shadow...

Amy : Merci mais c'est à lui que tu dois présenter des excuses.

Sonic petite voix : Je sais mais c'est compliquer entre lui et moi ... et je voulais savoir si tu me pardonnerais pour ce que j'ai fait ?

Amy : Je te pardonne si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer cette fois.

Sonic en prenant Amy dans ces bras : Oui je te le jure. Je ne ferais plus d'accusation...

Amy : Merci ça conte beaucoup pour moi...

Sonic petite voix : Mais...

Au moment où Sonic aller finir sa phrase il remarqua les traces de morsure sur le cou d'Amy. Dès qu'il vue les traces Sonic se gela sur place confirmant ses doutes.

Amy : Sonic ça va tu es tout blanc ?

Sonic triste : Amy cette trace sur ton cou c'est bien ce que je pense...

Amy gêner : Oui... c'est bien sa...

Sonic petite voix : Je vois... je me disais bien que vous dégagiez une odeur différente...

Amy : Sonic s'il te plait... tu dois accepter que moi et Shadow nous aimons vraiment.

Sonic petite voix : Je sais mais c'est dur... si je n'avais pas été si stupide tout serait différent...

Amy : On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il serait arrivé. Il faut accepter le fait qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre...

Sonic petite voix : Je n'en suis pas si sûr... je suppose qu'il est inutile de te proposer de nous donner une chance ?

Amy : Oui je suis heureuse avec Shadow et je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un de bien un jour.

Sonic petite voix : Je l'espère mais si un jour entre toi et Shadow vous vous séparais tu sais ou me trouver...

Amy en souriant : Si personne ne se met entre lui et moi il y a peu de chance que sa arrive.

Sonic petite voix : Je peux toujours espérais...

Tous les deux entendirent Tails qui revenais au salon il finit par se séparais pour les rejoindre.

Tails : Voilà je voulais juste te donnais les photos que j'ai récupérais.

Shadow : Merci tu n'étais pas obligé...

Tails : Non ça me fait plaisir et c'est ma façon de m'excuser pour avoir empiéter sur ta vie privée.

Shadow : Je sais que ce n'était pas ton idée.

Amy : On va y aller maintenant.

Shadow : Oui.

Sonic petite voix : Shadow je voulais que tu sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à me combattre et pour tous les choses horribles que je t'ai dits...

Shadow : J'espère que tu as compris cette fois.

Sonic s'approcha de Shadow assez prêt pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Sonic petite voix : Tu n'es peut-être pas le monstre qu'on décrit mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire avec Amy. Si jamais tu la délaisse je ne manquerais pas ma chance alors reste sur tes gardes. Je pense toujours que tu es trop dangereux pour être avec elle et si tu lui fais du mal je te ferais souffrit au-delà que tu peux l'imaginer.

Shadow en souriant : Comme si tu en étais capable.

Sonic petite voix : Ne me sous-estime pas.

Shadow en souriant : Toi non plus.

Sonic petite voix : Je ne suis pas comme Amy ma morsure te déchirera le cou si tu m'en donne les raisons de le faire.

Shadow : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sonic petite voix : Tu sembles ignorais que la morsure d'un hérisson pendent un accouplement laisse aussi une forte odeur pour que les autres de notre espèce sache que vous n'être plus libre.

Shadow gêner : Ce n'est pas tes affaires ce que Amy et moi fessons chez nous.

Sonic petite voix : C'est ce que tu crois Amy et comme une sœur pour moi.

Amy et Shadow quitta la maison pour rentrer chez eux. La conversation avec Sonic avait mie Shadow mal à l'aise même si Sonic ne l'accuser plus d'être un meurtrier il n'avait pas totalement abandonner son combat pour Amy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le quartier général du GUN avec le dirigent du GUN.

Dirigent du GUN : Alors qu'elles sont les résultats sur le Project Shadow ?

Soldat : De ce qu'on a vu le poison n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui.

Dirigent du GUN énerver : Comment ça pas beaucoup d'effet ?!

Soldat : Il n'avait pas de signe particulier jusqu'à qu'il rentre chez lui. A ce moment-là il est entré en confrontation avec Sonic the Hedgehog.

Dirigent du GUN : Que s'est -il passé ?

Soldat : Nous l'ignorons le combat a eu lieu dans une forêt on n'avait pas une parfaite vue sur ce qu'ils fessaient. Le combat c'est arrêter après une grande explosion. On à observer que le Projet était en mauvaise état et a était amener dans une maison juste à côté du lieu du combat. Mais ces blessures ont vite guéri nous l'avons vue en parfaite santé aujourd'hui.

Dirigent du GUN : Sonic a t'il survécu ?

Soldat : Oui il a subi d'importent blessures mais il est en vie. Il a été soigner par la même personne qui a aidé le Project.

Dirigent du GUN : Qui était cette personne ?

Soldat : D'après notre enquête il s'agit de l'occupent de la maison Amy Rose elle était membres des combattants de la liberté il y a peu.

Dirigent du GUN : Qu'elle est son lien avec le Project Shadow ?

Soldat : Visiblement ils vivent ensemble et semble très proche. Ils on était vue en train de s'embraser.

Dirigent du GUN : Intéressent... On dirait que même un monstre génétique ressent l'envie d'avoir de la compagnie. Continuer à l'observer lui et elle.

Soldat : Oui monsieur !

L'écran de communication du Soldat se coupa il ne rester que celui des scientifiques.

Dirigent du GUN : Comment expliquer vous que le poison n'est presque pas eu d'effet sur lui ?

Scientifique 1 : Il semble que la dose n'était pas assez forte. Mais d'après le rapport qu'il nous a était transmise le niveau de son énergie à beaucoup chuter.

Scientifique 2 : Et d'après l'enquête il est resté immobile longtemps après son combat contre Sonic.

Scientifique 4 : On peut penser que le poison agit plus efficacement quand il combat.

Scientifique 3 : Oui mais son corps a réussi à traité le poison dans des temps plus cours que nous le pensions. Il doit vraiment être immortel.

Dirigent du GUN : Ou en sont les recherches à ce sujet ?

Scientifique 2 : Il nous est impossible de reproduire cette capacité sans le sujet en vie sous la main. Son ADN et plus compliquer qu'on le penser.

Dirigent du GUN : Dans ce cas Néo va sans occuper avec une équipe d'intervention. Quand pourra t'il traite le Projet Shadow ?

Scientifique 1 : D'après le docteur Eggman il sera prêt dans quelques jours environ 3.

Dirigent du GUN : Bien dès qu'il est prêt il sera chargé de ramener le Project Shadow au laboratoire de recherche avec sa Chaos Emeraude.

Tous les Scientifiques : Bien monsieur !

La transmission se coupa sous le sourire du dirigent du GUN.

Dirigent du GUN : Très bientôt le monde se pliera à ma volonté et j'écraserais cette sous race de mobians et leurs rappeler ou et leurs places.

* * *

Fin acte 2

Voila l'acte 2 et enfin terminer et Sonic arrête enfin d'être un idiot (il était temps x) ). Le prochain acte sera plus court mais plus intense et voilent et sa va commencer dès le prochain chapitre ou il va avoir une autre révélation sur notre petit couple qui risque de compliquer un peu les choses en plus du GUN qui va passé à l'action.


	33. Acte 3 Chapitre 32

Acte 3

Trois jours après chez Amy et Shadow le matin.

Depuis leurs nuits ensemble Shadow et Amy continuer à dormir ensemble chaque nuit. Tout se passer bien entre eux depuis, le seul problème était que Amy se sentais un peu malade depuis quelques jours. Ce matin ne déranger pas à la règle non plus. Shadow fut réveiller pas un son bizarre provenant des toilettes. Assez vite il se rendit devant la porte des toilettes d'où provenais le bruit.

Shadow inquiet : Amy ? Tu vas bien ?

Amy malade : Oui... j'ai juste... quelque chose qui... passe pas bien...

Shadow inquiet : Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Amy malade : Non j'ai... juste besoin de temps...

Shadow inquiet : D'accord prévient-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Amy malade : Oui...

En dépit de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre les maux de ventre de sa partenaire Shadow descendit dans la cuisine pour préparais le petit déjeuner. Au bout de 20 minute Amy finie par descendre au salon pour y rejoindre Shadow qui était très inquiet pour elle.

Shadow inquiet : Sa vas mieux ?

Amy : Oui un peu.

Shadow : Tu devrais aller voir un médecin ce n'est pas normal que tu sois dans cette état.

Amy anxieuse : Je dois vérifier qu'elle que chose avant d'aller voir un médecin.

Shadow : Quoi donc ?

Amy : Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Shadow inquiet : Si tu as un problème de santé dit le moi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas quand j'en serait sur je te le dirais tout de suite.

Shadow inquiet : Ne perd pas trop de temps je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Amy : J'y vais tout de suite.

Shadow : Quoi et ton petit déjeuner ?

Amy : Je n'ai pas faim désoler.

Shadow : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Amy : Non je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

Amy quitta la maison en direction de la pharmacie la plus proche de chez elle cachent au mieux son inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir mal au ventre et à vomir une idée ne cesser de rester dans sa tête. C'est un peu gêner que Amy achetât un test de grossesse avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Shadow était dans le jardin sur un ordinateur portable en train de chercher ce que Amy pouvait avoir. Au bout de quelque minute de recherche le visage de Shadow devenait blanc devant les réponses qu'il trouver.

Shadow penser : Quoi ?! Comment ça enceinte ?! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Comment on va faire je ne peux pas...mais jamais ne elle voudra y renoncer...merde !

Shadow était tellement plonger dans ces penser qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Amy était rentrée à la maison. Sans chercher ou se trouver Shadow, Amy se dirigea vers les toilettes pour faire le test. Le résultat confirma bien les doutes d'Amy, elle était bien enceinte de Shadow...

Amy ne savait pas si elle devait être joyeuse ou au contraire triste. Elle savait que Shadow ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à nouveau avec lui pour le convaincre de changer d'avis.

Amy penser : Comment je vais faire ? Et s'il penser que je le piéger pour à avoir cette enfant... Comment je vais lui dire... ? Il ne voudra jamais qu'on le garde...

Amy finie par rejoindre Shadow qui était assied sur le canapé du salon le regard vide fixant la télé éteinte.

Amy très stresser : Shadow je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...

Shadow voix calme : Tu es enceinte... ?

Amy surprit : Quoi ?! Comment as-tu su ?

Shadow voix calme : J'ai regardé sur internet... Tu es partie acheter un test de grossesse ?

Amy en soupirant : Oui et il est positif... Ecoute Shadow je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant mais on pourrait...

Shadow voix calme : Amy tu sais qu'on ne peut pas...

Amy très triste : Tu veux que... j'avorte ?

Shadow voix calme : Oui euh non je ne sais pas... je sais que ça conte beaucoup pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas crée un être comme moi...

Amy agacer : Arrête de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu oublies que tu as aussi les gênes d'une hérissonne en toi !

Shadow énerver : Peut-être mais les habitants de ce monde s'en fiche bien ! Tu veux vraiment que cette enfant soit rejetée, seul et traiter de monstre toute sa vie ?! Dès qui le verront avec ces pouvoirs tout le monde aura peur de lui !

Amy énerver : Il ne sera pas seul on sera là pour lui ! Et il est possible qu'il n'hérite pas de tes pouvoirs ou ne sera pas puissant.

Shadow dépiter : S'il et mon enfant il le sera et tous les malades de ce monde voudront faire de lui une arme vivante.

Amy : Mais Shadow on pourra le protéger toi et moi et tous les autres aussi.

Shadow hésitant : Je ne sais pas Amy... honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que je ferais un bon père...

Amy : Ah je comprends mieux tu as peur d'être père ! Tout ça c'est une excuse c'est juste pour cacher cette peur.

Shadow irriter : Non je n'ai pas peur ! Je dis juste que c'est trop dangereux...

Amy en soupirant : Shadow... tu oublies que je ne serais pas toujours là contrairement à toi... laisse-moi au moins te laisser quelqu'un avec toi...

Shadow triste : Amy... ne dit pas sa s'il te plait...

Amy : Shadow c'est la seule chose que je te demande ne laisse pas passer cette chance... tu verras on sera une famille heureuse. Il est normal d'avoir peur et d'avoir des doutes.

Shadow en quittant le salon : Je ne sais pas Amy je dois réfléchir à tout ça...

Amy : Ou vas-tu ?

Shadow : J'ai besoin d'être seul... je reviens vite... quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne solution...

Amy : Ne laisse pas tes doutes prendre le dessus s'il te plait...

* * *

Un peu plus tard

Shadow c'était assied contre un arbre au sommet d'une petite colline isoler. Même après une heure de réflexion Shadow n'arriver pas à trouver la solution à son problème. Il avait besoin de conseil. Après une petit hésitation Shadow prit son téléphone pour appeler la seule personne avec qui il pouvait en parler.

Rouge : Oui ?

Shadow : Rouge c'est moi je dois te parler de quelque chose...

Rouge : Sa doit être vraiment important pour que tu en parler de toi-même. Alors qu'elle est le problème c'est encore Sonic ?

Shadow : Non c'est Amy...

Rouge : Amy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Vous vous être disputer ?

Shadow hésitant : Non elle est...enceinte...de moi...

Rouge : Je vois... et tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Shadow : Je ne sais plus quoi penser... cette enfant sera comme moi un hybride considérait comme un monstre aux yeux du monde. La population le rejettera et tous les fous de ce monde voudront en faire une arme vivante...

Rouge : Tu sais que tu peux demandais qu'il ne soit mis sous protection par le GUN. Et puisse qu'il et aussi l'enfant de Amy les combattants de la liberté seront aussi là pour le protéger.

Shadow : Tu parles, le GUN seront les premiers à vouloir en faire une arme après Eggman.

Rouge : Tu oublies qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Quand tu as été créé les expériences sur mobians était autoriser mais aujourd'hui on possède les mêmes droits que les humains.

Shadow : Même si on arrive à le préserver il peut très bien devenir un danger pour se monde. Et si sa devait arriver c'est moi qui devra... le combattre.

Rouge : Tu as tellement peur qu'il soit un monstre ?

Shadow effrayer : J'ai... peur que Amy donne naissance à un bébé Black Arms... si sa devait arriver je devrais le... j'en ai assez de provoquer la mort autour de moi. Et Amy ne sans remettrais jamais...

Rouge : Tu voudrais qu'elle avorte ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas... elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants... Au début je me disais qu'on pourrait adopter même si j'avais peu d'espoir que cela marche. Déjà qu'on ne me permettait pas d'avoir un logement alors adopter un enfant... Mais maintenant qu'elle est enceinte je ne me vois pas la priver d'un-t-elle bonheur. Mais je ne pense pas que je suis fait pour être père. Regarde-moi j'ai tué mon père biologique ainsi que toute son espèce ils rester la moitié de mes origines. Et j'ai presque détruit ce monde. J'ai été incapable de protéger les habitants de l'ARK alors comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'un enfant ou de ne pas en faire un futur tueur ?

Rouge en soupirant : Shadow... tu ne crois pas que c'est ça le vrai problème ?

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rouge : Tout c'est excuses te serve à dissimuler la vraie raison pour la qu'elle tu ne veux pas d'enfants. C'est parce que tu doutes de pouvoir être un bon père.

Shadow : Peut-être... c'est ce que Amy m'a dit...

Rouge : Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir des doutes. Personne n'est parfait surtout dans ce domaine. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu veux de cette enfant.

Shadow : Tu penses que je devrais accepter ce qui se passe ?

Rouge : Oui. Pense-tu vraiment que quelqu'un comme Amy peut vraiment donnais naissance à un monstre. Et n'oublie pas que tu as beau avoir le sang de Black Doom en toi c'est le seul point commun que tu as avec lui. Gérald t'a créé dans le but de sauvé des vies il t'a même donné la même âme que Maria. Je ne pense pas qu'on née en t'en que monstre c'est l'environnement dans le qu'elles ont grandi qui détermine qui on devient. Si cette enfant grandie dans une famille aimante qui veille sur lui et le guide il n'y a aucune raison qu'il devienne un danger.

Shadow touché : Rouge... je...

Rouge : Prend le temps de bien y réfléchir ne passe pas à coté de cette chance.

Shadow : Tu as raison... je devrais nous laisser une chance à tous les... trois...

Rouge : Crois-moi tu ne le regretteras pas. Avoir un enfant et l'une des meilleurs choses qui peut arriver dans un couple.

Shadow : Merci pour tes conseils...

Rouge : C'est normal.

Shadow : Je devrais aller voir Amy pour...

Alors que Shadow était sur le point de raccrocher une explosion éclata. L'arbre contre le qu'elle il s'était reposé avais était souffler dans une explosion. L'attaque pris Shadow par surprise étant trop occuper à réfléchir à son problème. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver le plus gros de l'attaque.

Shadow : Merde ! Qui a fait ça !

Néo : Project Shadow vous être prié de vous rendre sinon on emploiera la force.

Shadow : Qui est tu ?!

Shadow observa celui qui venais de l'attaquer qui était presque sa copie parfaite. Son aspect physique était la même que c'elle de Shadow à qu'elles que différences. Néo était plus grand que lui d'une tête au moins et ces couleurs étais pale et son regard était vide de la moindre trace d'émotion.

Shadow : Je t'ai posé une question ! Qui es-tu ?!

Néo : Je suis Project Néo Shadow. J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener. Rendez-vous et il vous sera fait aucun mal.

Shadow : Néo Shadow ? Qui ta crée ?!

Néo : Information confidentiel. Dernier avertissement rendez-vous maintenant.

Shadow : Si tu crois que je vais te suivre tu rêves !

Néo : Réponse négative... Déclenchement de la procédure de capture de la cible.

En un clin d'œil Néo se plaça derrière Shadow et lui lança un coup de poing tellement vite que Shadow ne put l'esquiver et ne put que placer ces bras pour se défendre le mieux possible. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il projeta Shadow à plusieurs mettre en arrière. Si les bras de Shadow n'étaient pas noirs on pourrait les voir devenir rouge sang sous le choc de l'attaque. Dès que Shadow atterrie sur ces jambes Néo était déjà devant lui prêt à continuer son attaque. Tous les deux se donna des coups pendant de longue minute. Néo était plus fort physiquement. Mais Shadow rester plus rapide et agile que son adversaire lui permettant d'esquiver quelques attaques. Malgré tout Shadow avais du mal à contrais son adversaire qui ne montrais aucun signe de douleur ou de faiblesse.

Agacer par la tournure du combat Shadow recula pour projeter une pluie de Chaos Spear en direction de son double. Néo l'imita parfaitement en lançant aussi une pluie de Chaos Spear. L'attaque de Shadow fut balayée par c'elle de Néo qui le surpasser également en énergie. L'une des attaques de Néo réussi à toucher l'épaule gauche de Shadow lui déboîtent l'épaule et l'ouvrant un peu au passage. Shadow replaça son épaule ignorent la douleur du geste pour poursuivre son combat.

Shadow penser : Merde ! Comment il fait pour produire autant d'énergie ?! J'aurais dû prendre mon Emeraude avec moi ! Attendent une minute... une Emeraude... et s'il en posséder ? Il dégage beaucoup trop d'énergie pour que ce soit autre chose. Il doit être comme le robots d'Eggman que j'ai détruit il y a quelque mois. Dans ce cas je dois trouver ou elle est, et lui prendre. Mais ça va être compliquer visiblement il possède les mêmes attaques que moi...

Shadow commença à tourner autour de Néo profitent d'être le plus rapide des deux. A la première ouverture Shadow rentra dans le dos de Néo grâce à un Spin Dash lui permettent de le projeter au sol pour tenter de trouver ou il cacher l'Emeraude.

Shadow penser : Il n'y a rien dans ces piques... je penser qu'il le mettrait au même endroit que moi... je doute qu'il puise l'absorber comme moi ou Sonic... Tient une partie de son dos et différente... Bizarre presque tout son corps semble organique comme moi mais une partie de son dos et dur comme du métal. Ça doit être là qu'elle est ! Il me reste plus qu'à lui ouvrir le dos et...

Shadow nue pas le temps de transpercer le dos de son adversaire avant d'être repousser par un Chaos Blast. L'attaque propulsa Shadow à plusieurs mettre de Néo pour finir par être arrêter par l'un des arbres de la forêt.

Shadow penser : On dirait qu'il ne va pas se laisser faire. Je vais le découper en morceau s'il le faut. Mais je dois avouer qu'il et plutôt résistent mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il est. Son corps semble être réel mais il ne dégage rien de vivant... Cette chose et juste une arme et non une arme vivante...

Néo commença à se diriger vers Shadow lentement tout en l'analysent pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait infliger. Le corps de Shadow porter des traces de brûlure sur son torse mais rien de mortel. Shadow matérialisa une lame du Chaos dans sa main droite pour pouvoir récupérais ce que son adversaire avait en lui. Grace à un Chaos Control Shadow put se téléporter derrière Néo et lui planta sa lame directement dans la zone suspecte. Après avoir utilisé presque tous ces force le dos de Néo s'ouvrir révèlent cinq Chaos Emeraude fixer en lui. Dès l'instant où Shadow tendit son bras vers les Emeraudes il fus repousser au sol par la main de son adversaire qui avais réussi à l'attraper par son épaule blesser, puis par la gorge pour lui couper la respiration. Shadow était maintenue au sol incapable de se dégager même avec un Chaos Control.

Shadow penser : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à utiliser le Chaos Control ! C'est comme s'il absorber mon énergie ! Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix sinon il va me vider de toute mes forces.

Shadow retira ces limiteurs d'énergie et produit le plus gros Chaos Blast qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment détruisant toute la zone aux alentour. L'attaque souleva un épais nuage de poussière empêchent Shadow de voir ce qui l'entourais. Soudain il ressenti une intense douleur au niveau de son torse, quand le nuage de poussière tomba Shadow pouvait voir que Néo l'avait transpercé avec une seringue droite au niveau de son cœur. Dès que Néo retira la seringue Shadow ressentie toute ces forces le quitter et des nausées très forte.

Shadow : Qu'es que tu ma injecter... ?

Néo : Un poison anti-énergie du Chaos. Il est conçu pour rendre inoffensif toute créature issue du programme Project Shadow ou utilisateur de l'énergie du chaos. Cette dose n'est cependant pas mortelle. Maintenant rendez-vous.

Shadow : Jamais ne je me laisserais être mis en cage à nouveau !

Malgré sa tête qui tourner Shadow continua le combat même si ces chances de gagner était nul. Néo enchaîna c'est attaque en créant des griffes le long de chacun de ses doigt grâce à de l'énergie du Chaos. Shadow pouvait à peine se défendre ou esquiver l'assaut de son adversaire trop affecter par le poison qui le dévorais de l'intérieur. Très vite tout le corps de Shadow était couvert de blessure qui dégouliner de sang menacent de le faire perdre connaissance mais sa fierté le pousser à se relever encore et encore.

Au même moment le Dirigeant du GUN communiquer avec Néo grâce à un dispositif d'écoute interne dans Néo.

Dirigeant du GUN : Néo mais un terme à ce combat tu as le droit de le briser ! Du moment qu'il est vivant sa me vas. Tu dois l'empêcher de bouger pour que l'équipe d'extraction puisse l'endormir.

Néo : Bien reçu.

D'un coup Néo arriva devant Shadow et lui donna une nouvelle série de coup mais cette fois ces coup était plus puissant que jamais. Chacun des impacte brisa un des os du corps de Shadow produisant une intense douleur. Même avec sa très grand résistance Shadow ne pouvait pas retenir ces cris de douleur en sentent tous ces os être briser les uns après les autres.

Finalement Néo arrêta son attaque laissant Shadow s'effondrais au sol n'arrivent plus à se relever. C'est deux bras ainsi que l'une de ces jambes et presque toute ces cotes avaient été réduite en miette mais malgré tout Shadow tenté encore de se relever. Au moment où il était sur le point de réussir il fut plaqué au sol par un groupe de Soldat du GUN.

Shadow : Qu'es que... vous faite ! Lâcher... moi !

Jeff : Il est temps de te ramener la ou est ta place monstre génétique. Et cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir.

Shadow : Toi ! Tu es ce soldat... de la mission à la base d'Eggman ! Pendant tout... ce temps ?!

Jeff : Oui le GUN voulait te remplacer mais ils leur manquer des informations sur toi pour finir ton remplacent. Et pour cela j'avais pour mission de récupérais ton sang sans que tu te méfie du GUN.

Shadow : Mon... remplacent ? Si cette merde... m'avait combattue sans ce poison... je l'aurais réduit en miette !

Jeff : Bien sur si tu le dis mais on ne le sera jamais. Il est temps que tu dormes un peu maintenant tu as un long voyage à faire jusqu'à ta dernière demeure.

Jeff piqua Shadow dans le cou lui injectent un puissant sédatif. L'effet fut presque immédiat sur Shadow qui lutté déjà pour rester conscient. Les yeux de Shadow se ferma devant ceux qui l'avait piégé.

Jeff mettant son pied sur la tête de Shadow en signe de triomphe : Voilà qui est fait maintenant ils ne nous manquent que sa Chaos Emeraude.

Néo : Il n'a pas la Chaos Emeraude sur lui.

Jeff : Vraiment ? Dans ce cas elle doit être là où il vivait. Équipe d'intervention allons fouiller l'habitation et en profitais pour arrêter la fille avec qui il vivais elle peut en savoir trop sur cette affaire. Néo tu vas ramener t'a cible sur l'île il doit être enfermer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et tu devrais en profiter pour te faire réparait un peu.

Néo : Bien reçue.

En effet même si Néo avait réussi à capturais Shadow il ne s'en était pas sortie sans de graves blessures qui devait être traité au plus vite.

* * *

Chez Amy.

Depuis le départ de Shadow, Amy n'avait pas bougé de son salon en attente de son retour restant plonger dans ces penser.

Amy : Comment je vais faire... je voudrais tellement garder cette enfant, mais si Shadow ne change pas d'avis... J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse vivre une vie de famille heureuse sans tout c'est problèmes. Je comprends son point de vue mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir de cette enfant...

A ce moment le téléphone de son salon sonna effrayant Amy au passage. Au bout du fils Amy pouvais y entendre une Rouge en panique.

Rouge paniquait : Amy ! Shadow est rentrais à la maison ?!

Amy : Non on a eu un désaccord et il est partir réfléchir...

Rouge paniquait : Je sais il ma appelais pour avoir des conseils sur votre affaire. Mais il c'est fait attaquer pendant qu'on parler ! Depuis je n'arrive pas à le contacter. Habituellement ça ne lui prend pas longtemps pour reprendre contact. Mais il ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Amy inquiète : Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Il ne te l'aurait pas dit ?

Rouge : Non il ne m'a rien dit sur sa position.

Amy : Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver je ne sais même pas ou il s'est fait attaquer...

Au même moment Amy remarqua des soldats du GUN qui entourais sa maison et se rapprocher de chez elle armer.

Amy voix très sérieuse : Rouge il y a des soldats du GUN armer autour de ma maison. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Rouge paniquer : Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas... Amy écoute moi bien je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Oui c'est le GUN qui a attaquer Shadow. Depuis plusieurs mois il s'est passé beaucoup de choses bizarres avec eux pendant nos missions. Moi et Shadow on soupçonner quelque chose mais on ne penser pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin du moins aussi vite. Tu dois partir d'ici au plus vite et te cacher loin d'eux.

Amy : D'accord je vais aller chez Sonic et Tails. Je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus là-bas.

Rouge : Bien de mon côté je vais appeler le Commandant et le Président et aussi Oméga. Contacte-moi quand tu seras en sécurité.

Amy : Oui.

Rouge : Amy fait attention on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Amy : Si je le sais mais je ferais tout pour ne pas mourir.

Rouge : Tu as intérêt !

Amy raccrocha son téléphone et observa toutes les possibilités de fuite.

Amy : Merde ils sont partout ! Comment je vais faire... attend peut-être...

Amy courra vers sa chambre dans l'espoir de trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas être pris.

Amy : Dit moi qu'il la laisser la... oui ! Je l'ai ! Je vais pouvoir m'échapper.

Sans attendre Amy utilisa la Chaos Emeraude de Shadow pour se téléporter devant chez Sonic loin des Soldats du GUN. Au même moment les soldats pénétrèrent dans la maison et fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison sans y trouver son occupante.

Jeff : Avez-vous trouver la fille ?

Solda : Non elle n'est pas dans la maison.

Jeff : Comment ça ?! Le groupe de surveillance à confirmer qu'elle n'est pas sortie depuis que le Project Shadow et quitter les lieux.

Soldat : Nous avons fouiller toute la maison mais elle est nul part. Elle a dû échapper à leurs surveillances.

Jeff : Je suppose que si elle vie avec se monstre elle ne doit pas être ordinaire non plus. On doit la trouver et vite ! Et la Chaos Emeraude je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé non plus ?

Soldat : Non mais on a trouvé autre chose d'intéressent.

Jeff : Quoi donc ?

Le Solda tendit se qu'il avait trouver dans le salon dès que Jeff le vit ses yeux s'ouvrir grand sous l'effet de l'étonnement pour finir par se transformer en un sourire maléfique.

Jeff : En effet c'est...plutôt intéressent. Je dois avertir le QG tout de suite sur cette découverte. En attendant une équipe de cinq soldats vas rester ici et le reste avec moi allons aller vers notre prochaine cible.

* * *

Devant chez Sonic et Tails.

Amy apparue juste devant l'entré qu'elle s'empressa de frapper à toute vitesse. La porte s'ouvrir devant un Tails intriguer devant un-t-elle empressement.

Tails : Amy ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Amy paniquer : Tails ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Le GUN à attaquer Shadow et depuis il et introuvable ! J'ai dû m'enfuir de chez moi avant que les soldats entrent chez nous !

Tails : Calme-toi je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le GUN attaquerait Shadow ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas mais Rouge m'a dit que le GUN agissait bizarrement contre lui depuis un moment. Tu te rappelles qu'ils lui ont injecter un poison lors de sa dernière mission.

Sonic : Tu es sûr qu'il est en danger ?

Amy : Sonic ! Oui il était au téléphone avec Rouge quand il s'est fait attaquer et depuis il n'a plus montrait le moindre signe de vie.

Tails : S'il s'est battue ma machine a dû le détecter alors. Allons voir dans mon labo.

Le groupe se précipita dans le laboratoire pour se placer devant la machine de Tails. Tails commença à analyser toutes les variations d'énergie des dernières heures.

Tails : Qu'es que c'est que ça ?

Amy : Que se passe-t-il ?!

Tails : Regarde la carte Shadow était présent au niveau de cette colline il n'y a pas longtemps.

Sonic : Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

Tails : Oui j'ai enregistré sa signature d'énergie pour ne pas la confondre avec d'autre signature d'énergie pour éviter qu'il ne déclencher mon alarme.

Amy : Et alors tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Tails : De ce que je vois il s'est bien battu et sa a dû être un combat très voilant vue la quantité d'énergie qu'il a utilisé. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

Amy paniquer : Quoi ?!

Tails : Ma machine à détecter une autre source d'énergie à ces coté qui et presque la même que la sienne. On dirait... une copie.

Sonic : Une copie tu veux dire qu'il à était attaquer par un ennemi qui aurais la même énergie que lui ?

Tails : Oui mais... elle est plus puissante que la sienne.

Amy : Ce n'est pas possible personne ne peut le surpasser dans ce domaine !

Tails : Je suis désolée Amy. Mais les relevés d'énergie son formel et... je crains que Shadow et était vaincu. Il ne dégage presque plus d'énergie...

Amy en larme : Tu veux dire qu'il est ...

Tails : Non il est en vie mais sans doute très faible.

Amy en larme : Non je ne peux pas le croire...

Sonic prenant Amy dans ces bras : Calme toi Amy on vas le retrouver. Tails tu peu savoir où il est maintenant ?

Tails : Je vais voir son énergie et très faible mais si je suis c'elle qui l'attaquer peut-être que je pourrai le trouver.

Sonic : On compte sur toi. Amy je te promet qu'on va le retrouver.

Amy : Merci. Je vais appeler Rouge je lui et promit de l'appeler quand je serais arrivé ici.

Sonic : Je viens avec toi.

Dans le salon Amy appela Rouge qui répondis dès la première sonnerie. Amy mie le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour que Sonic puisse aussi entendre la conversation.

Rouge très inquiète : Amy tu vas bien ?!

Amy : Oui j'ai réussi à échapper au soldat.

Rouge : Tu m'impressionne d'avoir pu échapper à une équipe d'intervention toute seul.

Amy : Shadow ma bien former. Tu as du nouveau sur ce qui se passe ?

Rouge : Non le Commandeur et le Président son injoignable. Oméga m'a dit que la base du GUN ou le Commandant était a été envahie par des Soldats d'une unité spéciale. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ce n'est pas bon du tout. Et de ton coté tu as qu'elle que chose ?

Amy : Oui d'après la machine de Tails, Shadow aurait été attaquer par un ennemi qui aurais une énergie quasi identique à la sienne. Et il aurait était... capturais...

Rouge : Ce n'est pas possible... Ce que Shadow redouter est finalement arriver.

Sonic : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rouge : Shadow à toujours redouter qu'on crée un clone de lui c'est une des raisons qui la pousser à rejoindre le GUN pour pouvoir les surveillés de l'intérieure. On doit le retrouver au plus vite qui sais ce qui pourrais lui faire maintenant.

Amy : Tails essaye de le localiser en ce moment. Dès qu'on à du nouveau on te contactera.

Rouge : Faites attention le GUN va chercher à s'en prendre à toutes les personnes qui le côtoie de prêt.

Sonic : On va être prudent.

Rouge : Je compte sur vous. Je vais voir se que je trouve de mon côté.

Dès que Amy raccrocha elle et Sonic redescendit au côté de Tails.

Amy : Alors tu la localiser ?

Tails : Pas précisément il se déplace encore.

Sonic : Ils sont loin d'ici ?

Tails : Oui ils sont au milieu de l'océan.

Amy : On doit savoir où ils l'emmènent !

Sonic : Dès qu'on sera ou il est on prendra le Tornados pour aller le sauver.

Tails : Sonic tu es encore...

La conversation entre les trois mobians fut couper par le bruit d'un appel humain qui retenti dans toute la maison.

Jeff parlant à travers un mégaphone : LES HABITANTS DE CETTE MAISON SON PRIER DE SORTIR LES MAINS EN L'AIRE SINON NOUS EMPLOIERONT LA FORCE !

* * *

J'avais dit que sa aller être plus voilent et sa vas être encore pire...


	34. Chapter 33

Dans le laboratoire de Tails alors que la maison est entourée par une armée de soldat du GUN.

Jeff parlant à travers un mégaphone : QUE TOUS LES OCCUPANTS DE LA MAISON SORTENT LES MAINS EN L'AIRE SINON NOUS EMPLOIERONS LA FORCE !

Sonic : Tails que ce pas-t-il ?!

Tails : D'après les vidéos de surveillances toute la maison est entourée de soldats et de robots de combat du GUN !

Sonic : Il y a un moyen de s'enfuir avec le Tornado ?

Tails : Non. Ils nous auront abattue avant qu'on soit assez haut...

Sonic : Dans ce cas il va falloir se battre pour passer de force.

Tails : Non Sonic ! Tu es encore blessé si tu les attaques ils te tueront à coup sûr !

Sonic : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi je suis le plus rapide au monde ils ne pourront pas me toucher !

Tails : En temps normal oui mais ton corps n'a pas encore entièrement récupéré. Tu ne peux pas me tromper je le vois bien que tu as encore mal de tes blessures.

Sonic : Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? Qu'on se rende ? On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils veulent nous arrêter !

Amy : J'ai un plan pour partir d'ici sans qu'on et à se battre.

Tails : Vraiment ? Comment ?

Amy : De la même manière que j'ai fait pour leurs échapper quand ils sont venus chez moi. Je vais juste avoir besoin de ça.

Amy se dirigea vers la Chaos Emeraude qui alimentais la machine de Tails pour la prendre dans sa main.

Sonic intriguer : Que fait tu avec cette Emeraude ?

Amy : Je ne veux pas que le GUN s'en empare. Maintenant mettais une main sur moi.

Tails : Qu'es que tu conte faire ?

Alors que Amy se rapprocha de ses deux amis un grondement retenti dans la maison indiquant que les soldats avaient défoncer la porte d'entrée.

Amy : Vite mettais une main sur moi !

Sans réfléchir Sonic et Tails mie une de leur main sur l'une de ces épaules en l'attente d'un miracle qui dans ce cas était deux mots.

Amy : Chaos Control !

Le groupe de mobians disparue dans une lumière bleue avant que les soldats n'est pu pénétrais dans le laboratoire.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là sur Angel Island le groupe réapparu prêt de l'hôtel de la Master Emeraude.

Tails un peu étourdi : How ou somme nous ?

Amy : Sur Angel Island. C'est le seul endroit qui mes venus en tête ou on pourrait être en sécurité.

Sonic : Comment as-tu fait ?

Amy : Ce n'est pas le moment on doit trouver Rouge et Knuckles !

Sans attendre Amy se mit à courir en direction de la maison ou le couple vivais ensemble. Arriver devant leurs portes Amy frappa la porte tellement forte qu'elle manqua de peu de la briser en deux si Rouge ne l'avais pas ouvert à temps.

Rouge surprit : Amy comment as-tu fait pour venir ici aussi vite ?

Amy : J'en parlerais plus tard il y a plus important !

Rouge : Oui tu as raison rentre.

Sonic : Amy ne part pas sans nous ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

Rouge : Je vois que tout le monde est là. Rentré on va discuter de tout ce qui c'est passer.

* * *

30 minute après.

Sonic : Donc ça fait depuis longtemps que le GUN tramer quelque chose de pas nette alors ?

Rouge : Oui mais jamais on n'aurait pensé qu'ils arriveraient à crée une arme capable de pouvoir dépasser Shadow.

Amy : On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passer. Il est trop tôt pour dire ça !

Rouge : Peut-être mais on doit rester sur nos gardes qui sais ce que le GUN a créé. On doit d'arbore savoir où ils ont emmené Shadow.

Tails : J'ai les derniers cordonner que j'ai pu avoir de lui avant que le GUN n'arrive.

Rouge : Voyons... euh on dirait qu'ils se dirigeais vers Prison Island.

Sonic : Vous n'aviez pas détruit la base sur cette île aux dernières nouvelles ?

Rouge : Oui mais ils ont reconstruit un complexe de recherche là-bas avant l'invasion des Black Arms. C'est logique qu'ils ramener Shadow là-bas après tout à l'origine il était scellé dans cette base.

Amy horrifier : Ils vont l'enfermer à nouveau ?!

Rouge : Dans le meilleur des cas oui...

Amy : Alors on doit aller là-bas tout de suite et le sauvé !

Rouge : Doucement Amy moi aussi je suis très inquiète mais on va avoir besoin d'un plan pour le sauvé. La dernière fois que je suis allée dans cette base la sécurité n'avais plus rien avoir avec c'elle de l'époque où nous l'avion détruis.

Amy : Mais ils risquent de le tuer si on ne fait rien.

Rouge : Calme-toi si on veut le sauver on doit garder la tête froide. Avec un peu de chance ils veulent le garder vivant sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de le capturais en vie.

Sonic : Elle a raison si on se précipite on risque de tous y rester cette fois.

Knuckles : Ça c'est nouveau tu ne fonce pas tête baiser comme toujours ?

Sonic : Je ne suis pas stupide je sais très bien que le GUN peut se montrais très forts. Ils ont bien réussi à me capturais une fois par le passé...

Rouge : Je pense que j'ai peut-être un moyen dans savoir plus. Je reviens tout de suite.

Amy : Je vais prendre un peu l'aire pour me calmer les nerfs...

Sonic : Attend... je peux venir avec toi ?

Amy : Si tu veux...

* * *

Sonic et Amy s'était assied sur l'hôtel de la Master Emeraude regardent le ciel. Amy était morte d'inquiétude pour Shadow et voulais voler à son aide la plus vite possible qu'importe les risques que sa représenter pour elle.

Sonic : Amy je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver il n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.

Amy tourmentée : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être morte de peur pour lui... S'il avait été à la maison il aurait pu utiliser sa Chaos Emeraude pour se battre. Si je n'étais pas... non je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça.

Sonic : Dire quoi ?

Amy : Rien c'est entre lui et moi on réglera sa quand toute cette histoire sera terminée...

Sonic intriguer : Je vois... Amy je voulais savoir depuis quand tu sais utiliser le Chaos Control ?

Amy : Shadow me la enseigner quand il ma former...

Sonic surprit : Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de t'apprendre son attaque emblématique.

Amy en souriant : En réalité c'est lui qui ma proposer de me l'enseigner. J'ai beaucoup appris à ces coté, me battre, contenir mes émotions, contrôler l'énergie du chaos et plein d'autre choses.

Sonic impressionner : How sa a dû être une sacrée aventure. J'imagine qu'il devait être un professeur dur.

Amy : Oui et non... il pouvait se montrais très sévère pendant nos combats. Shadow était toujours directe dans ce qu'il me disait même si ça ne fessait pas plaisir à entendre. Mais il fessait toujours en sorte que j'apprenne, et quand il m'enseigner à contrôler mon énergie il se montré tellement doux et patient avec moi. Il a toujours veillé à ce que je manque de rien pendant tout ce temps.

Sonic impressionner : Qui aurais pu imaginer que sous cette carapace froide comme de la glace se cacher un cœur tendre.

Amy : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. La première fois que j'ai fait un Chaos Control j'avais perdue connaissance. Shadow avait veillé sur moi jusqu'à que j'allie mieux. Je pouvais voir dans ces yeux qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour moi. Même encore cette semaine quand il a accepté de m'apprendre un de ces pouvoir. Pour cela j'avais besoin de m'exercer sur une blessure. Shadow a refuser que je me blesse volontairement et c'est entailler légèrement le bras pour que je n'ai pas à le faire.

Sonic intriguer : Tu voulais apprendre quoi pour avoir besoin de ça ?

Amy : Eh bien... dit-moi ton bras te fait toujours mal ?

Sonic : Oui je ne peux pas encore le lever...

Amy : Laisse-moi voir.

Amy plaça ces mains sur le bras de Sonic et commença à concentrer son énergie et c'elle de sa Chaos Emeraude vers le bras de Sonic. Très vite le bras fut entouré d'une douce lumière bleue qui dégager de la chaleur et provoquait des picotements dans tout le corps de Sonic qui rester stupéfaits par ce que Amy réaliser. Après quelque seconde la lumière se dissipa laissant le bras de Sonic sans la moindre trace de blessure.

Amy : Voilà sa devrais être bon maintenant.

Sonic impressionner : C'est incroyable comment a tu fais ? Je n'ai plus rien c'est comme si je n'avais jamais rien eu.

Amy : C'est de la manipulation du Chaos qui permet de soigner les blessures. Sa ma prit des jours pour y arriver. J'ai encore un peu de mal mais au moins il y a presque plus de risque pour celui que je soigne maintenant.

Sonic : Comment ça des risques ?

Amy : Eh bien la première fois que j'ai tenté de soigner Shadow j'ai perdu le contrôle du flux d'énergie. La petite coupure que Shadow c'était fait c'est transformer en une large plaie sur tout le long de son bras. Ce pouvoir peu soignais quand elle est maîtrisée mais elle peut aussi aggraver la blessure quand elle et raté.

Sonic en rigolant : Tu aurais pu me le dire avant de le faire...

Amy : Si je t'avais dit tu m'aurais laisser faire ?

Sonic : Euh... non... enfin si mais j'aurais un peu réfléchi avant.

Amy : Dans ce cas je ne te dirais pas que Shadow lui avait tué celui sur qui il s'était exercer quand il vivait sur l'ARK.

Sonic paniquer : Quoi ?!

Amy en rigolant : C'était une sourie. Je voulais voir ta réaction.

Sonic : Ne me fait pas peur comme ça !

Amy : Désoler mais c'était trop tentent surtout que Shadow avait fait la même chose avec moi.

Sonic stupéfier : Vraiment il a un sens de l'humour ? C'est la meilleure de l'année.

Amy : Je t'avais dit tu devrais lui laisser sa chance. Il est loin d'être aussi froid et méchant qu'il en a l'aire. Regarde depuis que je lui suis demandais il ne ta plus appeler Faker.

Sonic : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai... Ecoute quand on l'aura sauvé je te promets que lui et moi on tentera d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Amy : Merci ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Rouge paniquer : SONIC AMY REVENAIT VITE IL SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE A LA TÉLÉ !

Tout le monde s'était regroupé devant la télévision qui afficher le symbole du GUN. L'image finie par laisser place à c'elle d'un humain qui se trouver dans une salle très sombre.

Rouge : C'est le dirigent du GUN après le Président il est la personne le plus puissant du peuple humain.

Dirigent du Gun : Salutation peuple humain je suis David FLOCH dirigent du GUN j'ai une déclaration qui va changer à jamais la face de notre monde.

Pour commencer je prends les fonctions de Président à conté d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée indéterminée.

-Ma première décision en t'en que Président est de rompre le traiter de paix et d'égalité entre humain et mobians !

-Ma seconde décision et que je déclare que tout gouvernement mobians est à présent interdite et doit être détruite et leurs territoires seront rattacher au notre !

\- Troisièmement les mobians ne sont plus autoriser à se rassembler en groupe ou à posséder d'armes. Le groupe des combattent de la liberté doit être dissoute et ces principaux leaders seront arrêter.

\- Et toute résidence sera punie par la mort !

Pour finir à tous ceux qui voudrais avoir la folie de résister je voudrai attirais votre attention sur ma nouvel armer personnel.

L'image tourna pour montrer une armer de robots (les mêmes que la Team Dark avait vue pendant leur mission dans la base du GUN). Devant eux se trouver celui qui avais combattue Shadow.

David : Je vous présente Néo Shadow et la nouvelle génération de robots de combats du GUN. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous le célèbre Project Shadow the Hedgehog. Néo est sont remplacent il est plus fort et dépourvue de tout sentiment. Contrairement à son ancien model Néo écoute parfaitement mes ordres et est plus puissant que l'ancien version. Voyer plutôt ce qui est arriver à l'ancienne arme la plus puissante au monde.

L'arrière du Dirigent s'illumina montrent une forme noire suspendue légèrement du sol fixer sur une croie en métal. C'était Shadow qui avais la tête baisser vers le bas et ne bougé pas. L'image zooma sur lui montrant l'état pitoyable dans le qu'elle il était. Le sol à ses pieds était couvert de sang et tout son corps était recouvert de blessure.

David en souriant : Comme vous le voyez ce cher Shadow n'a pas fait l'enfeu contre mon Néo. Je vais vous avouer une chose au début je voulais le tué et l'empailler pour le mettre dans mon bureau. Mais mon équipe de recherche à fait une belle découverte à son sujet. Grace aux câbles qui lui son fixer dans le dos nous pouvons lui extraire son énergie du Chaos nous donnant accès à une source illimité d'énergie comparable à celle d'une Chaos Emeraude, qui est maintenant la source d'alimentation de nos nouveaux robots de combat. J'espère que j'ai était assez claires pour tout le monde. Et si jamais quelqu'un est encore assez fous pour tenter de me tenir tête comme ce hérisson de laboratoire je serais sans pitié contre vous.

Le dirigent appuya sur une télécommande produisent une décharge électrique contre Shadow qui se mit à hurler de douleur. La vidéo se coupa sous des hurlements de douleur et des rires du dirigent du GUN.

Tout le monde était sous le choc dans la maison de Knuckles. Amy s'effondra en pleure devant l'image de celui qu'elle aimé souffrir sans pouvoir l'aidé.

Sonic : Amy soit forte on va le sauver je te le jure !

Amy en pleure : Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir dans cet état.

Rouge fou de rage : Moi aussi mais on a quand même eu une information qui nous est utile.

Tails : Oui on sait qu'il ne compte pas le tué sa nous laisse plus de temps pour mettre au point un plan d'action.

Amy : Oui mais on doit faire vite quand même ! Shadow dépend de son énergie du Chaos si jamais il lui prenne toute son énergie il en mourra...

Rouge : Oui mais on doit mettre toute nos chances de notre côté. Par chance je suis entré en contact avec Oméga il a réussi à être transférais sur Prison Island. Grace à lui on aura beaucoup d'information sur ce qui se passe sur place.

Sonic : Tu es sûr qu'il n'y pas de risque que le GUN les reprogrammer ?

Rouge : Non seul Shadow et moi connaissons son mot de passe pour pouvoir le reprogrammer réellement. Si jamais ils tenté de le faire il me suffirait de prononcer le mot de passe pour qu'il redevient comme avant. On peut faire confiance à Oméga.

Knuckles : On va devoir faire profil bas en attendant. Regarder la télé.

Sur l'écran de télévision défiler leurs visages avec les mots rechercher morts ou vive sauf pour Amy ou il était simplement marqué rechercher avec une très forte récompense proposer pour sa capture.

Sonic : Toute l'armée du GUN est à nos trousse on dirais.

Amy : Il risque de nous détecter et de venir ici.

Rouge : Je ne pense pas grâce à la Master Emeraude elle nous couvre de tout forme de détection possible. Mais le GUN risque de venir ici pour la prendre aussi.

Knuckles en colère : Ils vont voir s'ils approchent de ma Master Emeraude !

Rouge : Calme toi Knuckles nous devenons d'abord nous reposer est commencer à penser à un plan jusqu'à qu'Oméga sois arriver sur place.

Sonic : Rouge a raison allons dormir un peu on doit être en forme si on veut gagner cette guerre.

Knuckles : On devrait faire un tour de garde au cas où on se ferais attaquer pendant la nuit.

Sonic : Tu m'impressionne Knuckles. Dans ce cas je prends le premier tour de garde.

* * *

Sur Prison Island dans la salle ou est retenue Shadow.

David : Ils devraient tous avoir compris maintenant.

Shadow haletant : Alors... c'était sa le plan... crée une arme... pour prendre le contrôle... du monde... et réduire les mobians... en esclavage ?

David : On dirait que tu comprends vite. Sa à toujours était leurs places dans ce monde. Dans le monde que je vais diriger ses animaux seront de très bon esclave.

Shadow haletant : Vous être... un enfoiré... les mobians ne...mérite pas sa... ils ressentent aussi des sentiments... de qu'elle droit... pouvais vous juger... qui est supérieur et inférieur.

Sous les mots de Shadow qui lutter contre la douleur pour parler le dirigent sans pitié se rapprocha de lui pour lui donnais un coup de poing directement dans ses cotes briser. Shadow crachat du sang incapable de pouvoir masquer la douleur horrible qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps toujours contaminer par le poison et par les tuyaux qui lui prenais toute son énergie l'empêchent de se soigner.

David : Tu devrais apprendre ou est ta place à toi aussi. Les mobians sont des sous espèce mais toi tu n'es rien. Juste un rat de laboratoire. Si tu es en vie c'est pour ton énergie que tu nous fournis. Mais je dois quand même te remercier. Tout ça n'aurait jamais pu être possible sans toi.

Shadow en toussant : Comment ça ?

David : Néo a été créé grâce à ton sang qu'on ta pris pendant ta mission dans la basse d'Eggman. Toute ces capacités sont les fruits des observations qu'on fait les scientifiques sur toi en action. Il est ce que tu aurais dû être l'arme parfaite et absolue qui ne discutera jamais ordres.

Shadow haletant : Le parfait petit... jouet...

David : Si tu avais coopéré tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Shadow haletant : Jamais ne je me soumettrais... à quelqu'un qui a de tel projet...

David souriant : Que c'est noble de ta part. Tu sais grâce à toi je vais pouvoir réaliser le plus vieux rêve de ce monde.

Shadow : Quoi ?

David souriant : La vrais raison pour là qu'elle je te voulais vivant c'était pour réaliser le deuxième objectif de mon projet. Grace à toi je vais pouvoir vivre éternellement.

Shadow pétrifier : C'est impossible.

David souriant : Si grâce à qu'elles que manipulation de ton sang et de ton énergie on a réussi à copier ton don d'immortalité. Grace à toi je vais pouvoir régner sur ce monde pour l'éternité. Et je me disais que pour te remercier que j'allais t'offrir un petit cadeau.

Shadow : De quoi tu parles ?

David souriant : Quand on ta capturais on a aussi envoyé une équipe chez la personne chez qui tu vivais. Et les soldats on fait une découverte vraiment très intéressante.

Le cœur de Shadow s'emballa comprennent de quoi il parler.

David sourire démoniaque : Un test de grossesse positif. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais te reproduire et trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour t'accepter comme compagnon.

Shadow : Il... n'est pas... de moi...

David rigolant : Vraiment ? Qui est le père alors ?

Shadow en serrant les dents : Sonic...

David en frappant Shadow à nouveau dans le ventre : Ne te moque pas de moi rat de laboratoire. Je sais que tu es très proche de cette fille ! De toute façon il suffira de faire un teste quand on les amènera ici.

Shadow pétrifier : Quoi ?! Pourquoi il non rien fait ! Laisser les !

David furieux : Comment ose-tu me donner des ordres !

Fou de rage le dirigent pressa sa télécommande produisant une forte décharge électrique qui parcourais tout le corps de Shadow. Toute la salle se remplie des hurlements de douleur de Shadow et ne fut arrêter seulement par les scientifiques présents dans la salle.

Scientifique 1 : Arrêter vous allez le tué si vous continuez. Son cœur risque de s'arrêter et dans son état il ne pourra pas repartir.

Devant les mots du scientifique le dirigent arrêta la torture de Shadow. Il se rapprocha du hérisson qui respirais très fort et lui souleva la tête en le tenant par le dessus de la tête pour que leurs visages soient face à face.

David en souriant : Ecoute moi bien tu as été créé par le GUN ! Tu es ma propriété et tout ce qui t'entoure les aussi ! Cette chose que tu as enfanté m'appartient aussi ! Je vais te dire ce que je compte faire de lui. On va le garder pour voir s'il vaut quelque chose. Si c'est le cas la charmante fille rose qui te serre de partenaire servira de mère reproductrice. Et tes enfants seront élever et conditionner pour être mes esclaves et former ma garde personnelle pour toujours. Mais si jamais ils se révèlent inutile ils seront tous les deux exécuter sous tes yeux !

Shadow suppliant : Non... pitié laisser les... ils sont innocents...

David en rigolant : Tu croyais vraiment que tu avais le droit de vivre une vie normale ? Tu n'as jamais eu de droit et sa vaut aussi pour le monstre que tu as créé. Quand on n'aura mis la main sur elle on la fera venir ici. Considère ça comme un remerciement du service rendu.

Le dirigent quitta la salle en verre ou était enfermer Shadow depuis son arriver ici.

David : Enclencher le système de cryogénisation.

Scientifique 4 : Oui monsieur.

La température de la salle en verre commença à descendre jusqu'à que de la glace recouvra le verre.

Shadow penser : Alors c'est ça... Cette salle est comme ma capsule ils veulent me forcer à dormir pour être sûr que je ne tente rien. Cette fois c'est vraiment terminer... je n'aurais jamais dû entraîner Amy dans tout ça... A cause de moi elle va passer l'éternité enfermer en cage ou elle sera... tuée s'il la juge inutile... Le monde entier va tomber entre les mains de se tyran parque j'ai été incapable de l'arrêter... Amy J'aurais... tellement voulu vivre à tes coté... avec notre enfant... si seulement...

Les yeux de Shadow se ferma laissant échapper quelque larme avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Sur Angel Island.

La nuit était tombée et presque tout le monde était parti se coucher pour être prêt au plus vite. Amy elle était encore dehors à s'entraînent à contrôler l'énergie du Chaos grâce aux deux émeraudes en sa possession. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de battre celui qui lui avait pris Shadow mais elle voulait mettre le plus de chance de son côté possible. Sa concentration fut couper par la voix d'une chauve sourie qui se trouver à côté d'elle.

Rouge : Tu ne dors pas ?

Amy : Non je n'ai pas sommeil...

Rouge : Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important en priver Amy.

Amy : C'est à propos du bébé ?

Rouge : Oui. Tu as remarqué que sur ton avis de recherche il est précisé qu'il te veule en vie ?

Amy : Oui et ?

Rouge : Je pense que le GUN sait que tu es enceinte de Shadow et veulent te capturais pour l'étudier.

Amy choquer : Non... ils ne peuvent pas... Shadow avait raison... avoir un enfant n'était pas une bonne idée...

Rouge : Amy ! Tu t'entends parler ?! Cette enfant a le droit de pouvoir vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Amy en soupirant : De toute façon Shadow ne voulait pas être père...

Rouge : Ce n'est pas vrais. Quand je parler avec lui au téléphone il me sembler perdue. Il voulait avoir cette enfant avec toi mais il avait peur. Avant qu'on soit coupé il commencer à accepter l'idée de devenir père.

Amy : Vraiment ?!

Rouge : Oui je te le jure.

Amy : Je ne peux pas le croire il voulait vraiment qu'on le garde... Rouge on doit le sauver j'ai besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Rouge : On va y arriver ce n'est pas un dirigent psychopathe et une armée qui vas nous arrêter. Mais tu dois être prudente on part pour un terrible combats. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Amy : Je ferais attention mais si on n'arrive pas à sauver Shadow notre enfant tombera entre leurs mains à un moment ou l'autre. Je n'ai pas le choix je dois prendre ce risque.

Rouge : Dans ce cas tu devrais te reposer ce n'est pas bon pour une femme en enceinte de passer des nuits blanches.

Amy : D'accords je vais me coucher merci de m'avoir rassuré.

Rouge : De rien. Dors bien.

Amy : Toi aussi.

Amy rentra dans la maison laissant Rouge dehors.

Rouge : Je sais que tu es la Sonic.

Sonic : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Rouge : Je voulais que tu sois au courant avant qu'on parte là-bas. La dernière chose dont on aura besoin là-bas est d'une crise de jalousie.

Sonic : Je sais faire la part des choses.

Rouge : Qu'en pense tu ?

Sonic : De quoi ?

Rouge : A ton avis du bébé évidement.

Sonic : Pour être honnête j'aurais voulu qu'il soit de moi. Mais je suis heureux pour Amy elle a toujours voulu avoirs des enfants.

Rouge sceptique : Tu acceptes sa bien facilement.

Sonic : Que veux-tu j'ai presque tout tenté pour les séparais et sa na pas marcher. Au début je penser que Shadow voulait juste prouver qu'il était meilleur que moi. Mais j'ai compris qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Si ça n'a pas marcher entre Amy et moi c'est entièrement de ma faute pas c'elle de Shadow.

Rouge impressionner : Eh bien on dirait que tu es plus mature que je le penser.

Sonic : Merci enfin je croie. Ne t'en fait pas je ferais tout pour sauver Shadow et protéger Amy et mon filleul.

Rouge : Depuis quand tu es son parrain ?

Sonic : Depuis que je vais sauver son père.

Rouge : On verra sa on doit encore battre ce Néo Shadow.

Sonic : Un Faker ne pourra jamais nous battre.

Rouge : C'est Néo le Faker maintenant ?

Sonic : Oui même si Shadow reste un rival tout juste correct face à moi.

Rouge : Bien sûr... bon je vais aller me coucher aussi.

Sonic : On se revois demain pour le plan d'attaque.

Tous les habitant de la maison à l'exception de Sonic était maintenant coucher et se reposer pour le combat qui les attendais.


	35. Chapter 34

Le lendemain matin sur Angel Island.

Tous les occupants de la maison s'était réunis autour d'une table pour mettre au point le début d'un plan d'action.

Sonic : Très bien alors comment allons-nous procéder ? Quelqu'un à une idée ?

Rouge : Voyons ce que nous savons. Shadow est retenue prisonnier sur Prison Island sous très bonne garde. On doit le trouver et le sortir de là en évitant si possible tout combat.

Knuckles : Ce ne serais pas plus simple de forcer le passage pour le récupérais le plus vite possible ?

Rouge : Non d'après Oméga l'endroit est rempli de robots de combats dernière génération qui son alimentais à partir de l'énergie extrait de Shadow. En plus y il a Néo Shadow qui joue les chiens de garde. Si ont tenté de forcer le passage on se ferais prendre ou tué. De plus Shadow est gravement blesser c'est trop risquer d'aller le libérais si on est poursuivie par une armée.

Sonic : Mais si on détruit Néo le GUN aura perdue ils ne pourront plus continuer leurs invasions.

Rouge avec un ton ironique : Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut détruire celui qui a réussi à capturait Shadow, tout ça dans l'une des bases militaires les mieux garder au monde avec une armée de robots sur puissant ? En plus avec un blesser ?

Tails : Rouge a raison notre priorité est Shadow. On va avoir besoin de lui pour arrêter cette guerre. Mais on doit d'abord le sauver et le soigner ensuite on verra pour le GUN. Surtout qu'on ne sait rien des pouvoirs de Néo.

Rouge : Je pense qu'il a était créé sur le modèle de Shadow il doit donc avoir des pouvoirs très proche de lui.

Amy : Dans combien de temps on pourra aller le sauver ?

Rouge : Difficile à dire Oméga tente trouver ou il est emprisonné. Grace à lui on aura une parfaite connaissance du terrain pour éviter le maximum d'ennuis. Mais on doit encore trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'île sans être repérais.

Tails : Le Tornado est toujours chez nous...

Rouge : De toute façon on n'aurait jamais pu atteindre l'île sans se faire abattre avec ton avion.

Amy : Et si on si téléporter ?

Rouge : Se téléporter ? Je voudrai bien mais comment compte tu faire ?

Amy : Je pourrais utiliser le Chaos Control pour nous y emmener sans être repérais.

Rouge et Knuckles stupéfier : Quoi ?! Tu sais utiliser le Chaos Control ?!

Amy : Oui Shadow me l'apprit quand j'étais partie avec lui.

Rouge étonner : Eh bien je savais qu'il t'avait formé mais à ce point-là. Il ta apprit d'autre de ces tours ?

Sonic : Il lui a aussi appris à soigner les blessures. Regarder mon bras il est complètement guérie grâce à elle.

Tails impressionner : Vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! Je me disais aussi que ton bras avait vite guérie.

Rouge : C'est génial tu penses que tu arriveras à tous nous téléportai aussi loin ?

Amy : Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais avec deux Chaos Emeraude sa devrais aller.

Sonic : Si tu as besoin d'aide je pourrais t'épauler. Je ne suis pas un expert dans la maîtrise du Chaos Control mais je me débrouille un peu.

Rouge : Très bien voilà un problème de régler. Maintenant on doit trouver un moyen de pirater les ordinateurs de la base. Même avec une parfaite connaissance de la base on ne pourra pas échapper aux caméras de surveillance ou à leurs divers détecteurs et pièges.

Tails : Je pourrais le faire si j'avais accès à un ordinateur assez puissant...

Rouge : Hum... j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrais t'aidé. En ce moment Angel Island est juste à côté d'un des repères abandonner d'Eggman. Il était prévu qu'elle soit détruite prochainement avec un peu de chance les ordinateurs d'Eggman marche encore.

Tails : Sa peut marcher Eggman a toujours des ordinateurs de dernière génération.

Knuckles : Je vais t'y conduirais il se peut qu'il y et encore des robots actifs là-bas.

Rouge : Très bien alors on attaquera dès que :

\- Oméga aura trouver ou est enfermer Shadow et déterminer le meilleur chemin pour le rejoindre.

\- Quand Tails aura réussi à pirater les ordinateurs de la basse.

\- Et quand Néo sera en dehors de la basse pour être sûr qu'on ne tombe pas sur lui.

Une fois sur l'île grâce au Chaos Control d'Amy on s'infiltrera dans la basse jusqu'à l'endroit où est Shadow sans se faire repérais. Une fois qu'on l'aura Amy devra nous téléporter ici pour soigner Shadow et préparais un plan pour détruire Néo. On verra le plan plus en détail selon ce qu'Oméga et Tails trouveront. Tout le monde est d'accords ?

Tout le monde : Oui.

Rouge : En attendent que tout le monde se prépare au mieux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

Tails et Knuckles était partie pour la base d'Eggman pour y trouver les ordinateurs de la base. Rouge était occuper à collecter des informations pour la mission. Amy était sur le l'hôtel de la Master Émeraude occuper à s'entraînait à contrôler l'énergie du chaos à nouveau. Sonic l'observer tout le long avant de venir à ces coté.

Sonic : Qu'es que tu fais Amy ?

Amy : Je m'entraîne à mieux manipuler l'énergie du Chaos.

Sonic souriant : Si tu continues tu finiras par tenir tête à Shadow.

Amy en soupirant : Sa m'étonnerais... il ne m'a jamais appris à utiliser cette énergie pour vraiment combattre avec.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas trop dur à manipuler ?

Amy : Non étrangement j'arrive plus facilement à l'utiliser depuis quelques jours, elle est même plus puissante que jamais. C'est comme si ... Shadow était en moi et me donner ces forces...

Sonic soucieux : Amy... tu devrais y aller doucement avec ça.

Amy : Sa va je maîtrise bien cette énergie maintenant je ne risque rien en l'utilisant.

Sonic : Toi peut être mais le petit gag qui est en toi peut être pas.

Amy surprit : Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Sonic : Pas la peine de me mentir Amy je t'ai entendue hier soir quand tu parler avec Rouge. Je sais que tu es enceinte de Shadow et que le GUN te recherche pour ça.

Amy : ... Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Sonic : Non... jamais je ne pourrais être en colère que tu sois enceinte. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu devenir mère. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il soit de moi mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas sauver son père et le protéger lui et sa mère. Vous faite partie de ma famille et jamais plus je ne la mettrais en danger avec ma stupide jalousie.

Amy en prenant Sonic dans ses bras : Merci Sonic sa conte beaucoup pour moi.

Sonic en caressant l'arrière de la tête d'Amy : De rien.

Amy : Sonic s'il te plait ne dit rien à Tails est Knuckles ils s'opposeraient à ce que je vienne avec vous s'ils l'apprenaient.

Sonic : Je ne leurs diraient rien et de toute façon on a besoin de toi pour cette mission. Sans ta force on ne pourra jamais y arriver.

Amy : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Sonic : Oui je sais que j'ai était injuste avec toi ce soir-là. Je dois accorder que Shadow a su voir de quoi tu étais vraiment capable et t'aidé à y parvenir. Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui a était incapable de t'aider.

Amy : Je ne t'en veux plus pour cette histoire. Même si j'en ai beaucoup souffert sa ma permit de grandir et de me rapprocher de Shadow.

Sonic : Quand tout ça sera terminer il faudra que tu me raconte ton aventure avec lui. Quand j'ai vu ce que Tails avait trouver sur lui j'ai compris que je ne savais rien de lui au final. J'aimerais connaitre le vrais Shadow.

Amy : Quand tout sera terminer on pourra prendre un nouveau départ tous ensemble.

Sonic : Oui j'aimerais beaucoup.

Amy continua à s'entraîner à maîtriser l'énergie du Chaos toute la journée sous le regarde de Sonic jusqu'au retour de Tails et Knuckles.

* * *

Dès leurs retour tout le monde se réunie à nouveau pour faire le point.

Sonic : Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose de valable dans cette base ?

Tails : Oui il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réparais les ordinateurs mais ils fonction bien maintenant. Je vais pouvoir rentrer dans le système de sécurité du GUN d'ici peu.

Sonic : Enfin une bonne nouvel.

Rouge : Je pense bien que ce soit la seul de la journée...

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Rouge : J'ai regardé ce qui se passer dans le monde. Et on peut dire que la situation se présente très mal.

Sonic : C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Rouge : Oui. Presque tous les royaumes mobians on refuser de se soumettre au GUN. En représailles le GUN à envoyer leurs robots ainsi que Néo sur le terrain. En une journée ils ont annexé 3 royaume et arrêter tous leurs dirigeants. Il est prévu qu'ils soient tous exécutés la semaine prochaine tout comme tous ceux qui ont tenté de s'opposer au GUN.

Sonic furieux : Comment ose t'ils faire ça !

Rouge : Et en plus de sa l'administration du GUN a déclarait que tous les mobians devront être pucé et que tous nos droits nous son retirais. Il nous est à présent interdire d'avoir des enfants sans l'autorisation de l'administration. Et tous les enfants seront prélever dès leurs naissances pour être placé dans un centre de formation pour être préparait à leurs futures fonctions. Pour simplifier les choses ils veulent nous réduire en esclavage dès la naissance.

Amy choqué : C'est horrible ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

Rouge : J'ai peur qu'ils aient déjà commencer... Ils regroupent tous les mobians dans des prisons surveiller par des militaires. Il sera même possible pour les humains d'acheter des mobians comme animal de compagnie ou comme esclave.

Knuckles furieux : S'ils veulent la guerre ils vont l'avoir !

Rouge : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter Néo.

Sonic : On va donc devoir sauver Shadow et trouver un moyen de détruire ce Néo avant que le GUN n'est pu tuer tous ceux qu'ils ont arrêté.

Tails : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour pirater leurs ordinateurs et essayer de trouver le plus d'information possible sur Néo.

Sonic en colère : C'est tellement rageant de rester ici alors que toute c'est personnes ont besoin d'aide !

Rouge : Je pense que si le GUN agit aussi vite et violemment c'est pour te pousser à te montrais Sonic. Tu es le dernier espoir des habitants de ce monde. Si tu es pris tout sera finie et le GUN le sais très bien. En plus on a toujours deux Chaos Emeraude en notre possession il est fort possible qu'ils les veuillent aussi. Si tu te montres toute l'armée du GUN te tombera dessus.

Sonic : Le GUN va payer pour tout ça ! Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi Shadow agissais comme ça.

Amy : J'espère que tous nos amis vont bien...

Rouge : Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter la Team Chaotix ou les autres membres des combattants de la liberté. Même le Commandeur et le Président ont disparue. Je crains qu'ils aient été arrêter en premier à cause de leurs soutient pour Shadow...

Amy : J'ai peur pour Cream et sa mère...

Rouge : La ville ou vous viviez a déjà était traiter elles sont dû être transporter dans une des prisons militaires du GUN.

Tails très inquiet : Non pas déjà...

Sonic : Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien elles sont plus forte qu'elle n'y parait. On les retrouvera quand tout sera terminer.

Rouge : Oui elles sont plus en sécurité là-bas qu'avec nous.

Tails : Oui...

Knuckles : Pour l'instant tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est ce préparais pour se combat.

Rouge : Oh on dirait que mon chercher Knuckles deviennent enfin raisonnable.

Knuckles : Commence pas...

Tout le groupe resta ensemble regardent un peu la télévision pour se tenir au courent de l'actualités pour finir par jouent à des jeux de carte pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Le groupe décida de dormir à nouveau à tour de rôle par sécurité.

* * *

La journée suivant se déroula de la même façon. Rouge prenais contacte avec Oméga pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passer dans la base et de comment aller Shadow. Tails et Knuckles était à nouveau dans l'anciennes base d'Eggman pour commencer à pirater les ordinateurs du GUN. Et Amy continuer à s'entraîner sous la surveillance de Sonic qui voulais s'assurais qu'elle ne tentai rien de trop dangereux pour elle ou pour le bébé.

En se concentrant assez Amy arriver presque à contrôler parfaitement les deux Chaos Emeraude en même temps lui permettant d'utiliser plus d'énergie qu'avant. L'attention d'Amy finie par se porter à la Master Emeraude. A force d'utiliser le pouvoir des émeraudes elle arriver de mieux en mieux à ressentir l'énergie du Chaos qui l'entourais. Et l'énergie de la Master Emeraude était tellement pure et puissante qu'elle pouvait à peine résister à l'envie de la toucher et de laisser son énergie la parcourir. Dès le moment où elle plaça sa main sur la grande Emeraude tout son corps était envahie par son énergie. Elle pouvait voir toutes les formes d'énergie du Chaos qui l'entourais. En regardent Sonic qui s'approcher d'elle en panique elle pouvait distinguer une légère lumière jaune verte qui l'entourais alors que les Emeraude à ses pieds avais une lumière très jaune au centre et une lumière rouge et bleue autour d'elle.

Sonic paniquer : Amy ! Ça va ?!

Amy sortant de sa transe : Ou...i je vais bien.

Sonic : Tu avais l'aire ailleurs ...

Amy : C'est l'Emeraude quand je l'ai touché j'ai pu voire toutes les formes d'énergie du Chaos qui m'entourais.

Sonic : Vraiment ? Laisse-moi voir.

Sonic toucha à son tour l'émeraude pour ressentir son énergie et c'elle qui l'entourais.

Amy : Alors ?

Sonic : Je ressens son énergie mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir c'elle qui m'entoure. Il faut croire que j'ai besoin de cours en maîtrise d'énergie du Chaos.

Amy : Shadow avait commencé par m'apprendre à ressentir cette énergie avant de l'exploiter. Ça doit être pour ça que j'y arrive si facilement.

Sonic souriant : Au moins je sais ce que je demanderais à Shadow en échange de son sauvetage maintenant. J'ai toujours trouvé ces pouvoirs du Chaos plutôt cool et je dois reconnaître que j'ai tenté de l'imiter sur ce point. Au final c'était bien moi le Faker dans cette histoire...

Amy : Arrête avec cette histoire de Faker vous être tous les deux des êtres à par entier.

Sonic : C'est vrai il faudra que je lui trouve un autre surnom un jour.

Amy en rigolant : Tu joues avec le feu il y a peu de personne qui peuvent le faire sans risquer d'y perdre la vie.

Sonic : Nous verrons...

* * *

Le soir finie par tombé sur Angel Island tout le monde c'était rassembler en attendant Tails est Knuckles.

Tails : Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire là-bas.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as avancé ?

Tails : Oui j'ai commencé à mettre au point un virus informatique qui bouillira tout le système de sécurité de la base.

Rouge : Géniale tu penses que tu l'auras finie quand ?

Tails : Demain et je pense que j'aurais aussi quelque donné sur Néo d'ici-là.

Sonic : Tails tu es un génie.

Tails : Merci et vous des nouvelles ?

Rouge : D'après Oméga, Shadow est toujours en vie mais très faible. Il m'a aussi dit que Néo ainsi qu'une grande partie des robots de combat seront mobiliser après demain pour combattre un groupe de résistance.

Amy : On devrait en profiter pour y aller ce jour-là alors.

Rouge : Je suis d'accords il faut qu'on soit prêt d'ici là dans ce cas.

Sonic : Si tout le monde est d'accords on lancera la mission de sauvetage après-demain.

Tout le monde : Oui !

Encore une fois le groupe alla se coucher à tour de rôle nuit pour veiller les uns sur les autres.

* * *

Le troisième et derniers jours de préparation se déroula comme le deuxième. Tout le monde se préparais au mieux pour leurs mission de sauvetage laissant la journée passer rapidement. Le soir commença à tomber quand tout le monde se réuni pour mettre au point le plan final pour demain.

Rouge : Alors Tails tu as pu tout préparait pour demain ?

Tails : Oui je déclencherai le virus juste avant qu'on s'y rende sinon le GUN risque de le découvrir avant qu'on puisse atteindre Shadow.

Rouge : Bien avec Oméga j'ai pu déterminer qu'elle est le chemin le plus sûr pour nous. Il nous préviendra dès que Néo sera partie de la basse pour qu'on puisse frapper.

Tails : En parlent de Néo j'ai pu avoir quelque information sur lui.

Sonic : Vraiment ? C'est génial dit nous tout.

Tails : Eh bien Néo a été créé à partir du code génétique de Shadow. C'est capacités son calqué au sienne.

Sonic surprit : Code génétique ? Je penser que c'était une copie robotique ?

Tails : Oui et non il possède un corps en parti organique pour pouvoir mieux exploiter l'énergie du Chaos mais il obéir à une IA comme un robot. Il ne possède aucune émotion ou âme.

Rouge : Tails tu sais d'où il tire son énergie ?

Tails : Il serait équipe de Chaos Émeraude un peu comme le fessais Oméga ou Métal Sonic. Mais il arrive à en tirais beaucoup plus de pouvoir.

Sonic : Alors dans ce cas si on arrive à lui prendre ces Émeraude il sera impuissant ?

Tails : En théorie oui mais si on tient compte qu'il a était créé sur le modèle de Shadow il se peut qu'il puisse produire sa propre source d'énergie. Je n'ai pas pu en trouver plus sur lui malheureusement.

Rouge : C'est déjà ça. Même si je doute qu'on arrive à lui prendre ces Émeraude facilement...

Amy : J'ai peut-être une idée à ce sujet. Mais ça ne va plaire à une certaine personne.

Sonic : Dit toujours Amy.

Amy : On pourrait utiliser la Master Émeraude pour l'empêcher d'utiliser les émeraudes. Comme quand vous étiez sur l'ARK.

Knuckles en colère : Quoi ?! Il est hors de question d'utiliser la Master Émeraude !

Rouge : Knuckles je comprends ton point de vue mais Néo est trop puissant. Et si on ne met pas tout en œuvre il nous battra et il finira par venir ici pour prendre l'émeraude de toute façon. Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit préférable d'attaquer tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre qu'il vienne ici avec une armée ?

Knuckles : Grrrr... bien mais c'est moi qui gardera la Mastère Émeraude sur moi !

Sonic : C'est normal c'est toi le gardien. Il faut juste que tu utilises tes pouvoir bizarre quand on se battra contre ce truc.

Amy : Je te rappelle que notre objectif est Shadow.

Sonic : Oui je le sais. Je parler pour après l'avoir sauvé évidement.

Tails : C'est plus prudent de l'avoir avec nous pendant le sauvetage ont ne sais pas quand le GUN va venir ici. Ce serait une catastrophe si le GUN venait sur l'île pendant notre absence. Mais il n'y a pas de risque si l'île tombe ?

Knuckles : Non. En ce moment l'île survole une zone sans terre.

Rouge en déplient une carte de l'île et de la base : Bon sa c'est régler. Concernant demain maintenant, Amy il faudrait que tu nous téléporte sur ce côté de l'île. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Amy : Oui puisque que je suis déjà aller sur cette île je peux visualiser cette zone dans ma tête ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème.

Rouge : Bien alors une fois qu'on sera sur place on devra passer par cette petit entré. Oméga est chargé de surveiller cette zone il nous laissera entré sans problème. Grace à Tails tous les systèmes de sécurité seront coupé mais il faudra encore éviter les gardes présents. J'ai leurs heures de passage on devra donc se caler dessus pour avancer. En ce qui concerne Shadow il est enfermé dans le 7ème sous-sol. Le gros problème va être les portes qui mène à lui. Oméga n'a pas pu avoir tous les codes d'accès on devra donc sois pirater les portes ou se téléporter de l'autre côté. Une fois dans la salle on devra libère Shadow et le ramène ici pour le soigner. Il faudra juste l'examiner avant de le déplacer pour ne pas aggraver sa condition. Si tout se passe bien on n'aura pas besoin de se battre.

Sonic : Espérons que tout se passe selon ce plan. On devra tout faire pour rester ensemble.

Amy : Oui on doit tous revenir ici sain et sauf.

Rouge : Tout le monde est d'accord avec ce plan ?

Tous : Oui.

Tails : Demain matin on ira tous dans la base d'Eggman. Dès qu'Oméga donnera le signal je lancerais le virus. Cependant je ne peux pas dire combien de temps il faudra au GUN pour qu'ils le découvrent. T'en qu'ils ne font pas de mise à jour de leurs systèmes sa devrai aller.

Sonic : Puisque tout est prêt alors allons dormir on a une longue journée demain qui nous attend.

Amy : Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Sonic : Comme tu veux mais ne force pas trop.

Amy : Je sais...

* * *

Toute la maison se plongea dans le noir avec c'est occupant qui s'endormait avant leurs départs pour leurs missions de sauvetage. Seul Amy était encore éveillée pour veiller sur ces compagnons. Ne sachant trop pas quoi faire pour s'occuper Amy décida de sortir dehors pour observer les étoiles avant de passer son tour de garde.

Les seules sources de lumière qu'avais Amy était la pleine lune et la Master Émeraude. Cette combinaison de couleurs donner une ambiance magique à cette scène. Voulant profiter du calme de l'endroit Amy s'assied contre la grand Emeraude scrutent le ciel étoiler. Ce moment lui rappeler le jour où elle avait trouvé Shadow dans l'arbre de son jardin c'était aussi une nuit de pleine lune. Après ce soir-là elle avait passé de nombreuse nuit à regarde se ciel avec lui le découvrant petit à petit. Maintenant elle devait sauver celui qui l'avait aidé à prendre sa vie en main. Celui qu'elle aimé est qui l'aimais vraiment. Celui dont elle attendait l'enfant. Peu importe ce que sa lui coûtera elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourra pour sauver sa famille.

Après quelque heure à scruter le ciel Amy finie par être rejoint par Sonic.

Amy : Sonic ? Pourquoi tu es debout ?

Sonic : C'est mon tour de garde. Pourquoi tu es dehors ?

Amy : Je regarde le ciel. Quand j'étais avec Shadow ont le fessait souvent. Ça m'aide à faire le vide dans ma tête.

Sonic : Je te promets que tu pourras de nouveau regarder les étoiles avec lui.

Amy triste : Je l'espère je ne me voie pas vivre sans lui surtout maintenant que je suis enceinte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de se qui lui arrive...

Sonic intriguer : Pourquoi sa serais de ta faute ?

Amy : Pars que si Shadow a quitter notre maison c'est parce qu'on n'arriver pas à se mettre d'accord au sujet du bébé...

Sonic : Il ne veut pas le garder ?

Amy en soupirant : Au départ... oui. Shadow ne voulait pas que cette enfant soit rejetée comme lui. Il avait peur que quelqu'un tente de le transformer en arme vivante ou qu'il devienne un monstre en grandissant.

Sonic : Vue ce qui se passe en ce moment et ce que j'ai vue je peux comprendre son point de vue...

Amy en soupirant : Moi aussi... au final Shadow était partie pour réfléchir sur tout ça. Rouge m'a dit qu'il l'avait appelé pour avoir des conseils. Il était sur le point d'accepter l'idée de devenir père quand il s'est fait attaquer.

Sonic : Je vois mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

Amy triste : Si Shadow était rester à la maison il aurait pu utiliser sa Chaos Émeraude pour se battre et j'aurais pu l'aide. C'est de ma faute s'il souffre en ce moment...

Sonic en soupirant : Amy... ne dit pas de choses stupides... J'imagine que Shadow était consentent quand vous avez fait... tu vois ... votre petite affaire ensemble ?

Amy très gêner : Evidemment que oui !

Sonic : Dans ce cas il est tout aussi responsable que toi pour ce bébé. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est événement se serait passé s'il était resté chez vous. Aucun de vous trois n'est responsable de tout ça Amy. Le seul responsable est le GUN et ont va leurs faire payer pour tout sa crois moi. Et rassure-toi pour cette enfant ont ne laissera personne lui faire de mal.

Amy : Merci Sonic. La seule bonne chose de cette histoire et qu'on à enfin put se réconcilier toi et moi.

Sonic : Je sais que j'ai était un idiot. C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à tout pour vous aider.

Amy : Pourvue que toute cette histoire finisse bien...

Sonic : On a l'habitude de se sortir des pires situations possibles.

Amy fatiguer : Oui c'est vrai...

Sonic : Tu as l'aire fatiguer tu devrais aller dormir demain est une grosse journée et tu dois être à 100%.

Amy : Tu as raison je vais me coucher on se revoie demain.

Sonic : Dors bien Amy.

Amy rentra à son tour pour aller dormir paisiblement avant le dure combat qu'il l'attendait demain qui décidera de l'avenir de son couple et même du monde.


	36. Chapter 35

Le soleil commencer à peine à se lever sur Angel Island que le groupe de de combattants s'était réunie autour de la Master Émeraude.

Sonic : Knuckles tu es prêt à prendre ton émeraude ?

Knuckles : Oui même si je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à sa place.

Sonic : Tu veux prendre le risque que le GUN la prenne pendant notre absence ou d'attendre qu'ils viennent avec toute une armée ?

Knuckles en grognant : Le GUN va regrettais d'avoir provoqué cette guerre.

Rouge un peu plus loin : Les garçons on doit y aller.

Sonic : On arrive. Knuckles il faudrait que tu fasses ton truc avec l'émeraude.

Knuckles : Une seconde je me concentre.

Knuckles resta devant son Émeraude récitent des incantations pendant quelque minute. L'émeraude commença à émettre une très forte lumière avant de disparaître. L'immense Émeraude avait rétréci pour prendre une taille l'égerment plus grande que les Chaos Émeraudes. Dès que Knuckles et finie son rituel toute l'île fut traverser par un tremblement de terre signalant qu'elle commencer à tomber.

Knuckles : C'est bon on peut y aller maintenant.

Sonic : Pas trop tôt les autres sont déjà partie pour l'autre île.

* * *

Une demie heure après que le groupe est quitté Angel Island dans l'ancienne base d'Eggman.

Tout le groupe s'était réunie dans la salle des ordinateurs attendant le signal d'Oméga pour lancer leurs missions de sauvetage. Après un long moment d'attente Rouge reçue enfin le signal lui indiquant qu'ils pouvaient passer à l'action.

Rouge : Ecouter tous Néo est partie de la base il y a moins de 10 minute c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Tails : Ok laisser moi juste 5 minute pour lancer le virus et on pourra y aller.

Amy : Je vais me concentrais en attendant.

Toute le monde rester dans un lourd silence avec comme seul fond sonore les touches de l'ordinateur que Tails presser à toute vitesse pendant de longue minute.

Tails : J'ai fini ! J'ai figé les images de toutes les caméras dans les zones ou on va passer et j'ai désactiver les pièges et tout ce qui pourrais nous freiner.

Sonic : Parfait tu es un génie Tails ! Maintenant il est temps de passer à l'action !

Rouge : Je te rappelle qu'on doit être discret.

Sonic : Je sais mais je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. J'enrage depuis des jours ! Il est temps de leurs faire payer pour tout ce qu'ils sont faits.

Amy : Je suis d'accords avec toi mais seulement quand on aura sauvé Shadow. Maintenant que tout le monde me donne une main.

Sonic : Sa vas aller ?

Amy : Oui avec deux Chaos Émeraude sa sera facile.

Sonic : Prend ton temps.

Amy : Pas de problème... je dois juste visualiser là où je veux aller. Chaos Control !

Les deux Émeraude que tenais Amy sembler répondre à ses mots et commença à émettre une forte lumière qui envahi toute la salle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Prison Island à plusieurs kilomètres d'Angel Island.

Tout le groupe de sauveteurs apparue dans un éclat de lumière vert du coté opposer de l'entrer de Prison Island. L'endroit choisie par Amy et Rouge pour apparaître était assez loin de la base pour éviter tout risque d'être repérais par la lumière du Chaos Control.

Amy : Nous y voilà tout le monde est là ?

Tails étourdie : O...ui j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu...

Rouge en rigolant : C'est normal au début.

Amy : Désoler Tails j'aurais dû te dire de fermer les yeux. Shadow m'avait averti qu'un changement soudain d'environnement pouvais un peu rendre malade. Ça va aller ?

Tails : Oui j'ai juste été surprit. On peut continuer on ne sait pas de combien de temps ont dispos.

Rouge : Tu as raison. Suivais moi et surtout rester discret. Oméga nous attend devant une entré de service à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Sonic : C'est parti pour la mission de sauvetage.

Tout le groupe évolua en restent cacher dans les buissons jusqu'à trouver la porte de service. Rouge frappa trois petits coups contre la porte avant d'attendre une raiponce. La porte finie par s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Oméga qui les attendais.

Rouge : Oméga la voie est libre ?

Oméga : Affirmative. L'équipe de surveillance n'est pas dans ce périmètre.

Rouge : Parfait. On peut y aller les gags.

Tout le groupe entra dans la salle et commença à parcourir les couloirs étroits de la base évitant le plus possible de faire le moindre bruit. Au moment où ils commencer à s'approcher de la première porte qui leurs permettra de descendre à l'étage inférieur, ils furent surpris par des bruits de pas allant dans leurs directions.

Amy en chuchotant : Rouge ils y a quelqu'un qui s'approche de nous.

Rouge en chuchotant : J'ai entendu on doit se cacher.

Oméga : Aller derrière cette porte c'est une remise pour le matériel de nettoyage. Je m'occupe de c'est soldats.

Tout le groupe de mobians se précipita dans la petite salle se mettent les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir tous tenir dedans avant d'être repérais. Oméga resta devant la porte pour empêcher toute tentative d'intrusion.

Soldat 1 : Avec tout se bordel je suis épuiser on n'a plus droit à nos heures de repos.

Soldat 2 : C'est juste le temps qu'on écraser toute cette merde de résistance de mobians.

Soldat 1 : Il est temps qu'ils apprennes ou est leurs places.

Soldat 2 : Tu la dis. Quand cette guerre sera terminée je compte m'en prendre un comme esclave comme la promit le patron.

Soldat 1 : Moi aussi mais je ne sais pas qu'elle espèce prendre.

Soldat 2 : Dans tous les cas sa sera une jeune fille.

Soldat 1 : Ne me dit pas que tu comptes faire ce que je pense avec elle ?

Soldat 2 souriant : Et pourquoi pas ? Ils n'ont aucun droit je peux faire ce qu'il me plait.

Soldat 1 avec un rire de dégoût : Oui mais je trouve ça un peu dégoûtent. C'est de la zoophilie mon vieux tu sais ?

Soldat 2 : Du moment que je prends du plaisir sa mes égales avec quoi je le fais.

Soldat 1 : Tu n'es pas possible mec. Tient regarde devant.

Soldat 2 : Sa ne serait pas se robots qui a était transférer ici il y a quelques jours ?

Soldat 1 : Oui il était en équipe avec le prisonnier avant.

Soldat 2 : Pourquoi il est ici alors ?

Soldat 1 : Allons voir.

Soldat 2 : Ouais.

Soldat 1 : Et la boite de conserve qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Oméga : Je suis chargé de la surveillance de ce secteur.

Soldat 2 : Pourquoi le GUN ta muter ici si tu étais un des partenaires de ce monstre génétique ?

Oméga : J'ai été créé par Eggman pour garder Shadow. Par la suite quand il a rejoint le GUN j'ai été charger de sa surveiller à nouveau. Je continue tout simplement ma mission.

Soldat 1 : Comme s'il risquer de sortir d'ici. Il est maintenu endormie dans un cercueil cryogénique.

Soldat 2 : Et les scientifiques de la base lui pompe toute son énergie pour faire leurs espèces de Chaos émeraude si j'ai bien compris quand ils discuter dans la salle du personnel. Grace à sa il est aussi faible qu'un insecte. Le seul moyen pour qu'il s'échappe serais que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller et s'évade avec lui. Mais après la petite séance de torture qu'il a subie je doute qu'il puisse aller bien loin.

Soldat 1 : De toute façon personne ne viendrait sauver un monstre pareil. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un générateur d'énergie maintenant.

Soldat 2 : Sa lui apprendra à croire qu'il pouvait vivre à nos coté après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Soldat 1 : Et toi la boite de conserve que pense tu de ce qui se passe ?

Oméga : Je ne comprends pas cette guerre. Pour moi les être vivant son tous les mêmes. Rien de plus qu'un corps rempli d'organe et de sang maintenue par des os et des muscles animer par un esprit propre.

Soldat 2 en soupirant : Les robots... ils regardent toujours les choses de façon logique à tel point qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir ce qui est évident.

Soldat 1 : On va t'expliquer c'est créatures ne sont que des animaux ils sont juste un peu plus évolués que les autres.

Soldat 2 : Mais ils ne restent que des animaux ils nous sont inférieur. C'est pour ça qu'on fait cette guerre. Pour remettre l'ordre des choses en place et reprendre ce qui nous est du.

Oméga : Explication reçu et acquise.

Soldat 1 : Tu voies ce n'est pas si compliquer.

Soldat 2 : Continuons notre ronde. Si le chef nous voit entrain de tirais au flan on va le sentir passer.

Soldat 1 : Tu as raison. A plus la boite de conserve.

Après que les deux soldats se soit assez éloigner Oméga ouvra la porte laissant tomber le groupe qui tenez à peine dans cette petite pièce.

Oméga : Les deux menaces sont parties nous pouvons continuer.

Rouge couché au sol : Merci Oméga c'était pas loin.

Le groupe continua à avancer prudemment à travers les couloirs jusqu'à passer à travers les quatre premières portes de sécurité sans problème grâce au piratage de Tails et Rouge. Ils finissent par trouver la 5ème porte verrouiller.

Tails : Bon laisser moi qu'elle que minute le temps que moi et ma tablette et réussi à déverrouiller cette porte.

Sonic : On compte sur toi.

Rouge : Après cette porte il n'en restera que deux mais les piratés sera beaucoup plus compliquer.

Amy : Ce n'est pas un problème s'il le faut je nous téléporterais à travers les deux dernières portes.

Sonic : Ça va aller ?

Amy : Oui j'ai récupéré de celui d'avant.

Oméga : Sinon je la ferais sauter pour passer.

Rouge : Le but est de rester discret.

Oméga : Bien reçu...

Amy : Oméga je voulais savoir ce que tu as dit avant avec ces deux abruties était vrais ?

Oméga : A qu'elle sujet ?

Amy : Sur Shadow. Tu as vraiment été créé pour le surveiller ?

Oméga : Affirmatif. Après que Eggman et retrouver Shadow il la placer en stase pour l'étudier. Il m'a ensuite conçue pour empêcher Shadow de sortir de sa base malgré mes protestations. Je suis resté enfermer avec lui jusqu'à que Rouge nous trouvent et nous fasse sortir.

Amy : Tu as désobéi aux ordres de Eggman ?

Oméga : Je ne pouvais tolérais qu'il mes abandonner dans cette base. Ma raison d'exister est de combattre et j'aime ça. Alors quand Rouge et Shadow sont partie à la recherche d'Eggman j'ai vue l'opportunité de me venger de lui. Après l'invasion de Black Arms, Shadow et Rouge mon proposer de rejoindre le GUN avec eux ce que j'ai accepté. Quand le GUN a su pourquoi Eggman m'avait créé ils ont tout de suite accepté.

Amy : Je vois le GUN voulais que tu surveille Shadow... Mais toi que pense tu de lui ?

Oméga : Shadow avec Rouge sont les deux seules personnes que je considère comme des partenaires ou ce que vous appelais ami. Toute personnes qui cherche à leurs nuire son mes ennemis et seront exterminer par mes soins.

Amy : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi... gentil.

Rouge en rigolant : Malgré les apparences Oméga est l'ami le plus proche de Shadow avec moi. Même si Eggman la crée pour le contenir, Shadow lui a toujours fait confiance.

Amy : Quand cette histoire sera terminée il faudra que tu viennes chez nous. J'aimerais aussi être ton ami si tu veux bien.

Oméga : Proposition accepter. Je veux être présent pour protéger la partenaire de Shadow ainsi que son future enfant.

Amy surprit : Quoi ?! Comment tu le sais ?

Oméga : Je dispose de capteur d'énergie du Chaos ainsi qu'un dispositif qui me permet de détecte la présence de Shadow. Je perçois une source d'énergie très similaire à la sienne qui proviennent de ton corps. J'ai fait une fait une erreur ?

Amy : Non tu as vue juste. Mais je préfère que ça reste secret. Mais cette enfant dégage déjà autant d'énergie ?

Oméga : D'après mes analyses il dégage déjà une énergie au-dessus de la moyenne des mobians.

Amy étonner : How Shadow avait raison quand il disait que s'il avait un enfant il serait puissant...

Rouge : Raison de plus qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains du GUN.

Amy : Oui et de sauver Shadow.

Tails finie par pirater la cinquième porte qui s'ouvrit laissant le groupe descendre encore plus profondément sous terre. Après de longue minute à travers les couloirs ils finir par arriver au niveau de la sixième porte. Le seul obstacle sur leur chemin était une salle remplie de scientifique qui bloquer l'accès à la porte.

Sonic : Merde on ne peut pas passer sans se faire repérais.

Amy : Sa va aller je vais nous téléporter de l'autre côté.

Rouge : Attend une minute je les reconnais. C'est eux qui sont charger du développement des robots de combat du GUN. Ils étaient aussi dans cette affaire. Ils vont me le payer.

Amy : Une autre fois Rouge on doit avancer.

Oméga : Attention quelqu'un vient ici.

Tout le groupe se cacha dans le couloir juste à côté de la salle restant dissimuler dans l'ombre. Amy s'apprêter à téléporter tout le monde quand Rouge l'arrêta au dernier moment.

Amy : Chaos...

Rouge : Amy attend.

Amy : Pourquoi ? On doit avancer.

Rouge : Je sais mais ce type qui vient de rentrer je crois qu'il avait les limiteurs d'énergie de Shadow.

Amy : Quoi ?!

Rouge : Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Si ce type à bien ces limiteurs on va devoir lui reprendre.

Le groupe se rapprocha un peu pour écouter la conversation des personnes de la salle. Rouge scruta l'intérieur de la salle en quête de ce qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

Jeff : Ça bosse dur ici à ce que je vois.

Scientifique 3 : Ah Jeff tu es encore ici. Je penser que le chef t'avait offert des vacances pour ton excellent travail.

Jeff : Oui je passer juste pour vous saluer avant de partir.

Scientifique 2 : Tu en as de la chance j'aimerais aussi prendre des vacances.

Jeff : Que veux tu c'est ma récompense pour vous avoir ramener l'échantillon de sang de ce monstre d'hérisson. Et pour avoir mené à bien le plan de sa capture.

Scientifique 1 : Quand tu parles de sa capture tu veux parler de Néo Shadow que nous avons créé qui la capturais ?

Jeff : Oui c'est vrais surtout grâce à ce poison que vous avez mis au point. J'aurais bien voulu capturais la partenaire de ce monstre et en faire mon esclave mais elle est introuvable.

Scientifique 4 : De toute façon il est prévu qu'on la garde ici pour étudier son bébé.

Scientifique 3 : Elle sera l'esclave du nouveau Président. Tu pourras toujours en choisir un autre.

Jeff en souriant : Oui et je sais déjà qui je vais choisir. Cette peste de chauve sourire qui travailler avec lui. Elle fera une très bonne esclave. Je vais la faire payer pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Scientifique 2 : Elle est aussi portée disparue tu devras attendre qu'on les capturés.

Jeff : Ce n'est pas un problème j'ai un autre trophée pour compenser pour l'instant.

Scientifique 1 : Ce ne sont pas les bracelets du Project Shadow ?

Jeff : Oui je lui ai pris sur le lieu de son dernier lieu de combat. C'est mon trophée de chasse.

Scientifique 3 : Garde le bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un trophée de la forme de vie ultime.

Jeff en rigolant : Tu veux dire l'ancienne forme de vie ultime. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Juste bon à servir de réserve d'énergie pour l'armé de robots.

Scientifique 1 : Bien sur rien n'est éternel au final.

Jeff : Je vais vous laisser travailler j'ai hâte de rentré chez moi et me reposer un peu.

Scientifique 4 : Arrête de nous n'arguer.

Jeff : C'est plus fort que moi on se revoie vite pour fêter notre victoire.

Scientifique 2 : Ouai à bientôt Jeff.

Jeff quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers c'est quartier personnel. Dans le couloir à coté Rouge, Amy et Sonic n'avais pas rater une miette de la conversation.

Rouge : Se type va me le payer pour sa et s'est scientifiques de merde aussi.

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? Il nous faut c'est limiteurs.

Rouge : Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment on va si prendre...

Oméga : Je peux me charger de cette tâche.

Rouge : Tu es sur ?

Oméga : Je peux atteindre ces quartiers de repo sans être arrêter pendant que vous trouvez Shadow. Je vous transmettrais c'est limiteurs dès que possible.

Tails : C'est limiteur sont-ils si importants ?

Amy : Oui Shadow les utilise pour garder son énergie stable. Quand il ne les a pas il peut utiliser toute son énergie au maximum, mais il se vide de son énergie jusqu'à tomber dans le coma.

Tails : Dans ce cas il faudrait mieux laisser Oméga les reprendre. J'ai les plans des lieux sur ma tablette je pourrais nous diriger sans lui.

Rouge : Très bien dans ce cas Oméga vas-y et reste en contact avec nous grâce à cette tablette.

Oméga : Bien reçu.

Amy : On compte sur toi Oméga.

Oméga : Bonne chance à vous.

Oméga quitta le groupe en direction des quartiers des soldats d'élite de la base. Le reste du groupe se rassembla autour d'Amy qui se concentrais pour téléporter tout le monde de l'autre côté de la porte.

Amy : Chaos Control.

Tout le monde disparu dans une lumière verte avant de réapparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Toute la zone était plongée dans un noir presque total. Tails commença à guidait le groupe à travers de nombreux couloir éclairais seulement par sa tablette.

Tails : Nous sommes presque arrivés à la 7ème porte.

Sonic : Après cette porte il y a encore beaucoup de couloir ?

Tails : Non en fait la 7ème porte mène directement dans la salle ou est Shadow.

Sonic : Géniale on va enfin y arriver.

Tails : Il nous reste juste à traverser une grande salle est on sera devant la porte.

* * *

Après 10 minute de marche le groupe atteint finalement une grande salle qu'ils franchie par une passerelle métallique qui passer au-dessus de grand tube avec du liquides.

Sonic : Wow qu'es qu'il y a dans tout c'est tubes ?

Tails : Je suis en train de les analyser.

Amy : Je n'aime pas ça...

Knuckles : Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est tube contient de l'énergie du chaos sous forme liquide.

Rouge : Comme le Chaos Drive ?

Amy : Oui sauf que l'énergie de c'est tubes provienne de...Shadow...

Rouge : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Amy triste : Oui je reconnais son énergie...

Knuckles : Ils on put lui extraire autant d'énergie en si peu de jours... il y a quoi 20 tube ici au moins.

Tails : De ce que je vois vous avez raison. C'est à partir de ce liquide qu'ils créent les sources d'énergie de leurs nouveaux robots.

Sonic : Regarder ici il y en a un qui est différent des autres.

Tout le monde se rassembla sur le côté de la passerelle pour voir une grande cuve en dessous d'eux. Cette cuve était trois fois plus grand que les autres mais le liquide dedans était d'une couleur bleue très foncé presque noir.

Sonic : Qu'es que c'est ce truc ?

Tails : On dirait du...

Amy : Du poison...

Rouge : Tu veux dire que cette chose est...

Amy : Oui je le sens c'est le poison qu'ils ont utilisé sur Shadow. Ce truc dégage quelque chose de sinistre.

Knuckles : Oui je le sens aussi... cette chose ne dégage que la mort...

Sonic : J'ai aussi eu un frison dans le dos quand je l'ai vue.

Rouge : Bizarre pour moi ont dirais juste du pétrole rien de plus.

Tails : Je pense que je comprends. Le GUN à crée se poison à partir du sang de Shadow pour contrer ceux qui utilise l'énergie du Chaos. Tous les trois vous avez une forte affinité avec cette énergie. Ça doit être pour ça que vous vous sentez mal prêt de ce poison. Une petite dosse de ce poison produit juste un affaiblissement mais une forte dosse pourrait...

Knuckles : Nous tué facilement ?

Tails : Oui...

Rouge : Je comprends le GUN a créé cette chose pour contrais Shadow et tous ceux qui utilise l'énergie du Chaos comme Sonic.

Sonic : Ils veulent utiliser cette merde pour me tuer moi et tous ceux qui représenter un danger à leurs yeux ?

Rouge : C'est logique après tout, toutes les personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde son des utilisateurs de cette énergie. Ils non pas voulu prendre de risque.

Amy : Il faudra qu'on détruise sa aussi.

Tails : Une autre fois on doit se dépêcher j'ai peur qu'ils découvrent que je suis entré dans leurs système de sécurité.

Knuckles : Pourquoi tu es si inquiet ?

Tails : On approche de l'heure où ils ont l'habitude de de mettre leurs systèmes à jours. S'ils le fond ils vont voir ce que j'ai fait. Ils risquent de donner l'alerte.

Rouge : Dans ce cas avançons je vois la porte qui mène à Shadow.

Amy : Oui elle a raison je ne peux plus attendre de le retrouver.

Sonic : Oui allons s'y on a un Hérisson grincheux à sauver.

* * *

Tout le monde était devant la dernier porte qui les séparaient de leur ami en détresse. La porte était immense et très veille mais elle était solidement verrouillée.

Amy : Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je nous téléporte dedans. Une fois qu'on aura Shadow je nous ramènerais sur Angel Island.

Rouge : Sa vas aller ?

Amy : Oui grâce à mes deux Émeraude sa devrais aller au pire j'aurais besoin d'une bonne sieste.

Rouge : Je ne parle pas de sa Amy.

Amy : Hein ?

Rouge : De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouve celui que tu aimes mais ce que tu vas voir risque d'être très dure à supporter.

Amy : Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est à mon tour de l'aidé.

Rouge : Bien c'est toi qui décide.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas on est tous là pour te soutenir.

Tout le monde posa une main sur Amy pour la téléportation et pour montrais leurs soutient à Amy.

Amy : Merci les gags on vas terminer cette mission et tous rentré sain est sauf.

Sonic : Comme toujours.

Amy : Chaos Control...

Tout le groupe disparu de la salle des cuves pour réapparaître dans la salle de l'autre côté de la dernière salle.


	37. Chapter 36

Amy et ses amies apparue dans l'immense salle ou était enfermer Shadow grâce au Chaos Control. La salle contenait une petite cellule en verre au fond remplie d'une brume blanche cachant son contenue. Tout ce qui était visible était les deux tuyaux remplie d'un liquide vert et rouge qui en sortais pour rejoindre une grande machine relier à un ordinateur pour ensuite partir de la salle vers c'elle qu'ils venaient de quitter ainsi qu'une veille capsule.

Amy : Qu'elle est cet endroit ?

Rouge : C'est ici que Shadow était enfermer pendant 50 ans. La capsule que tu vois là-bas est c'elle dans là qu'elle Maria l'avais éjecté de l'ARK et maintenue endormie toute c'est années.

Amy choqué : C'est horrible... et se liquide dans c'est tubes...

Tails : D'après ce que je vois sur l'écran de cette ordinateur ce liquide et la forme de basse de ce qu'on a vue dans l'autre salle. Sa veux dire...

Amy horrifier : Que ce liquide et l'énergie du Chaos de Shadow qui lui est extrais et les traces rouge est... son sang ...

Sonic : Tails tu peux arrêter cette machine ?!

Tails : J'y travaille pour l'instant j'ai coupé l'arrivée d'air froid de la cellule en verre. J'ai aussi déverrouillé la porte d'entrée pour que vous pussiez aller le voir mais ne le détacher pas encore.

Amy en courant vers la cellule : Allons s'y.

Tout le monde à par Tails courue dans la cellule en verre pour trouver celui qu'ils étaient venus sauver. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle tout le groupe fut frapper par la température glaciale qu'elle contenait. La brume commencer à disparaître petit à petit révèlent l'horreur devant eux.

Amy horrifier : Mon dieu ! Il est la !

Sonic choqué : C'est... horrible...

Shadow était toujours attacher sur une croix en métal la tête baisser vers le sol couver de sang. Deux câbles était planté dans son dos d'où provenez le liquide vert et rouge. Tout le monde couru à ces côtés pour évaluer son état. Amy souleva délicatement son visage essayant de le réveiller. Mais il était complètement inerte et ne montré aucun signe de vie. Rouge et Knuckles scruta son corps pour voir ces blessures.

Amy très inquiète : Alors ? Il va mal ?

Rouge angoisser : ... Oui... il a beaucoup d'os casser... et sans doute des blessures interne grave. Et sa peau et brûler à cause du froid de la salle.

Knuckles préoccuper : Son énergie est aussi très bas comme son cœur. Il pourrait mourir à tout moment si on fait une erreur de manipulation.

Sonic : Comment on va faire pour le déplacer alors ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas... je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autan blesser... Le GUN ont tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ou résister... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui ont fait...

Tails arrivant dans la cellule : J'ai peut-être une idée.

Amy : Vraiment ?!

Tails : Oui. Vous voyez c'est deux câbles qu'il a dans le dos elle lui retire son énergie. C'est ce qui l'empêche de se guérir.

Sonic : Dans ce cas je vais lui retirais c'est truc vite fait.

Tails : Non si tu le fais il mourra !

Sonic : Pourquoi si c'est ce qui lui retire son énergie ?

Tails : L'un des câbles lui retire bien son énergie mes l'autre le maintien aussi en vie.

Rouge : Comment on va faire alors ?

Tails : On doit lui retirais le câble qui lui retire son énergie et attendre qu'il se stabilise.

Amy : Attend une minute... j'ai une idée. Le liquide qui sort de la machine et bien de l'énergie du chaos à l'état pure prélever à Shadow et renforcer ?

Knuckles : Oui et ?

Amy : Si on remplissait la capsule de ce liquide et qu'on y mettait Shadow dedans il pourrait s'en nourrir.

Rouge : Je vois si on fait sa Shadow pourra se régénérais et le liquide accéléra son processus de guérison.

Knuckles perdu : Capacité de régénération ?

Rouge : Oui Shadow utilise l'énergie du Chaos pour se soigner.

Sonic : Bien fessons ça. Tails montre-moi le qu'elle de ces câbles je dois retirais. Knuckles et Rouge aller remplir cette capsule.

Tout le monde se mis en place le plan pendant que Amy continuer à tenir la tête de Shadow en recherche du moindre signe de vie en vain.

Knuckles : On a rempli la capsule tu peux retirais le câble !

Tails : Bien Sonic écoute moi bien tu dois retirais se câble lentement sinon le cœur de Shadow risque de ne pas tenir le choc.

Sonic : J'ai compris. J'y vais, surveille bien ces pulsations.

Lentement Sonic retira le câble enfoncer profondément dans le dos de Shadow. Très vite une grande quantité de sang tomba au sol de la blessure laisser par le câble. Même plonger dans un profond coma Amy pouvait voir le visage de Shadow se tordre de douleur à la sensation du câble qui lui était arracher.

Amy très inquiète : Tails comment il va ?

Tails : Il est très faible... On doit vite le déplacer dans la capsule.

Sonic : Ça va être dure de le déplacer avec ce câble dans le dos.

Tails : On va devoir briser la vitre là où le câble passe.

Sonic : Laisse-moi faire je meurs d'envie d'exploser cet endroit depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Tails : Ne touche pas le câble.

Sonic : Je gère.

Sonic fonça juste à côté de la porte ou passer le câble avec un Spind Dash pour briser la vitre et permettre de déplacer le câble librement.

Sonic : Voilà l'affaire et régler. Il reste plus qu'à donner un bain à la belle au bois dorment et on pourra partir d'ici.

Amy : Vient m'aidé à le décrocher au lieu de plaisanter.

Sonic : J'arrive.

Avec un peu de difficulté Amy et Sonic réussi à retirais les barres de fer qui retenais Shadow sur la croix. Son corps était gelé et lourd à déplacer si bien que qu'il devait si mettre à trois pour le déplacer à travers la salle.

Sonic : Eh bien je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si lourd.

Tails : C'est normal un corps inerte est toujours plus lourd à bouger. Continuons à le déplacer le plus vite possible il perd encore du sang.

Amy : On y est.

Ils allongé Shadow dans la capsule remplie de Chaos liquide veillant bien que son visage ne soit pas immergé. Amy et Sonic avait réussi à faire passer le câble par un petit accès empêchant toute gène possible.

Rouge : Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre même si c'est risquer de rester ici trop longtemps.

Amy : Je vais le soigner en utilisent les Chaos Émeraudes pour aller plus vite.

Sonic soucieux : Fait bien attention si tu utilises trop d'énergie tu ne pourras pas nous téléporter hors d'ici.

Amy : Je sais jusqu'où je peux aller. Il me faut juste du calme pour que je puisse me concentrais pour utiliser les émeraudes sans risque.

Sonic intriguer : Tu ne veux pas utiliser la Master Émeraude ? Elle a beaucoup plus d'énergie.

Amy : Non elle est trop puissance... je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle sinon je pourrais le tué lui et moi.

Sonic : Ok va pour les émeraudes alors.

Amy : Tails dit moi quand il sera assez stable pour qu'on puisse partir.

Tails : Compte sur moi.

Amy commença à se concentrais pour utiliser le Chaos Heal sur Shadow. La tâche était très difficile pour elle n'ayant jamais guérir de blessure aussi grave avant. De longue minutes s'écoula dans un silence pesant sans que Shadow ne montre le moindre signe de progrès.

Sonic : Alors Tails il va mieux ?

Tails : Hum... oui son rythme cardiaque c'est stabiliser pour le moment.

Rouge : Géniale on va pouvoir partir d'ici !

Tails : Pas encore il reste trop faible pour le sortir de la capsule pour l'instant. Il pourrait encore faire un arrêter cardiaque si on lui retirant le deuxième câble et il en a encore besoin ...

Sonic : Tails tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait tenter de lui faire boire un peu de se liquide ? Sa pourrait peut-être aider à guérie c'est blessure interne.

Tails : Je ne pense pas... ce liquide c'est comme du Chaos Drive mais en encore plus puissant et concentré. On pourrait lui brûler ces organes.

Amy : Non je pense qu'on peut tenter le coup. Shadow m'avais dit que quand il était petit on lui donner du Chaos Drive à boire à la place du lait.

Knuckles étonner : C'est bien la première fois que j'entent une t'elle chose.

Rouge : Autant essayer si sa peu l'aidé tout est à prendre.

Sonic : On peut prendre c'est petit éprouvette sur la table pour le faire boire cette chose.

Rouge : Je m'en occupe.

Après avoir remplie l'éprouvette de liquide verte Rouge souleva un peu le haut du corps de Shadow pour lui en faire boire le contenue. Grace à tous les soins qui lui était apporter l'état de Shadow s'améliorais de plus en plus. Même s'il ne montrait toujours aucun signe qui pourrais indiquer qu'il aller se réveiller.

Rouge : Tails tu pense que l'on peut le déplacer maintenant ?

Tails scrutant sa tablette : Je ne sais pas... Amy tu pense qu'il serait possible de nous téléporter avec cette capsule ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas atteindre Angel Island d'un coup mais au moins on serait en sécurité loin d'ici.

Sonic : Attend on doit d'abord lui enlever se câble.

Sonic et Knuckles du se mettre à deux pour retirais le deuxième câble pour ensuite laisser Amy refermer la plait grâce au Chaos Heal.

Amy : Bien sa devrait suffire je continuerais quand on sera rentré. Maintenant venais tousse la et mettais une de vos mains sur moi.

Tout le monde posa une de leurs mains sur Amy et la laisser se concentrais pour la téléportation qu'elle qu'instant.

Amy : Chaos Control !

* * *

Mais rien ne c'était passer tout le monde était encore dans la salle.

Amy surprit : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher ? Chaos Control !

Encore une foire rien ne s'était produit. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage de tout le monde qui comprennes qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette salle.

Amy : Je suis désolée je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas.

Knuckles : Tu as peut-être abusé de ton énergie ?

Amy : Non ce n'est pas sa... c'est comme si mon énergie était bloquée dans cette salle...

Rouge : Tu penses que cette salle peut empêcher le Chaos Control de l'intérieur ?

Amy : J'en est bien l'impression... je n'arrive pas à projeter mon énergie en dehors de cette salle...merde.

Tails : Ne t'en fait pas je vais pirater cette porte pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

David souriant : Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile mes petits rats.

Tout le monde : Quoi ?!

Tout le monde fixa le haut de la pièce pour apercevoir celui qui avait tout provoquer. Il était posé sur une passerelle et les observer avec un regard de dégoût pour eux.

Rouge paniquer : Ce type c'est... !

Knuckles : Calme-toi qui est se gag ?

Rouge paniquer : C'est David FLOCH le dirigent du GUN ! C'est lui qui est derrière toute cette merde !

David : Exacte insecte mais je préfère président du monde maintenant.

Amy furieuse : Président ?! Vous être un putain de dictateur !

David : How mais qui avons-nous la ? Ne serait-il pas la partenaire de l'ancien Project Shadow ? Tu sais qu'on te recherche depuis des jours. J'avais promis à se cher Shadow de t'amener à lui pour qu'il puisse te voire une dernière fois.

Amy en colère : Vous être un monstre après tout ce que Shadow a fait comment pouvais vous le traité comme un simple objet et le torturais ainsi ?!

David en éclatant de rire : Il est ma propriété j'en fais ce que je veux. Il ne possède aucun droit tout comme l'enfant que tu portes en toi ! Mais ne t'en fait pas s'il s'avère utile vous ne serez pas tué, et il aura même la chance d'avoir beaucoup de frère et sœur.

Sonic horrifier : Quoi ?! Vous voulez utiliser Amy comme une mère reproductrice !

David en souriant : Si elle peut me fournir des armes exploitables oui. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du temps et de l'argent que coûte le développement d'une arme comme Néo. Alors si je peux avoir des armes potables à moindre coût autant en profiter.

Sonic furieux : Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tu rêves !

David en rigolant : Le grand Sonic the hedgehog veux se battre ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sonic : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

David en rigolant : A ce que je vois vous ne réalisez pas dans qu'elle situation vous être.

Rouge paniquer : Attend une minute... Depuis quand savez-vous qu'on est ici ?!

David : Ah il y en a une qui a compris on dirait. Pour tout vous dire je ne pensais pas que vous serez assez stupide pour venir ici tenter le diable. Et pour ta question on vous à détecter à votre arriver dans le sous-sol 6. Ce sous-sol a été améliorais pour l'arrivée de Shadow et pour mon projet de reproduction. Mes équipes de scientifique on crée des détecteurs pour localiser Shadow ou sa progéniture grâce à son sang et son énergie. Qu'elle a était ma surprise quand j'ai vu un signal qui se déplacer librement dans ma base.

Rouge : Vous nous avait laisser venir ici pour nous piéger dans cette salle ?!

David : Oui et je voulais voir comment vous aviez fait pour aller si loin sans vous faire prendre. Je suis très étonnée de voir que cette fille puisse utiliser le Chaos Control. Il faut croire que se cher Shadow a finalement bien choisi sa compagne même si elle est stupide.

Sonic : C'est vous qui être stupide de nous avoir laisser venir ici sans nous arrêter. Avec ton Néo loin de cette base.

David en souriant : Tu en es si sur ?

Sonic : J'en ai assez de ton jeu !

A bout de nerf Sonic attaqua le nouveau président avec un Spin Dash avant d'être repousser voilement par une masse noire et rouge qui venait d'apparaître.

David : Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Néo Shadow ?

Sonic : Votre joué de destruction. Je vais me faire une joie de le réduire en miette.

David éclatant de rire : Shadow n'a rien pu faire contre Néo alors comment espère tu pouvoir gagner contre mon arme ultime ?

Sonic : Tu verras assez vite !

David : Dans ce cas offrais nous un beau combat. Grace aux caméras de cette salle le monde entier pourra assister à votre défaite. Ainsi le dernier symbole d'espoir de c'est mobians sera écraser sous leurs yeux !

Sonic parlant assez bas pour que le président ne l'entende pas : Ce type me sort par les yeux ! Knuckles tu peu neutraliser son joué avec ta Master Émeraude ?

Knuckles : Oui mais il va me falloir du temps pour y arriver. Et je dois me concentrais donc ne comptait pas sur moi pour combattre.

Tails : Et moi je dois m'occupe de pirater la porte.

Sonic : Dans ce cas se sera juste moi et Rouge pour le tenir occuper le temps qu'on puisse partir ou qu'on les vaincu.

Amy : Je veux aussi combattre !

Sonic : Amy tu doit continuer de soigner Shadow pour qu'on puisse le sortir de la capsule sans danger. Et c'est trop dangereux pour le bébé. En plus il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Tails et tu doit garder ton énergie pour nous téléporter hors d'ici.

Knuckles : Je me disais aussi que tu dégager une énergie bizarre. Tu aurais dû le dire à tout le monde que tu étais enceinte.

Amy : Vous ne m'auriez jamais laisser venir ici si toi et Tails avais su.

Tails : Peut-être mais tu mes la vie de ton bébé en danger.

Amy : Si on n'arrive pas à gagne cette guerre cette enfant finira comme esclave. Je préfère encore tout risque que de laisser se malade me le prendre !

Rouge : Sois quand même prudente Amy. Pour l'instant contente toi de soigner Shadow. Si les choses tourne mal tu pourras nous aider.

Amy : D'accord mais ne le sous-estimer pas.

David : Il est temps dans finir avec ces combattants de la liberté. Néo je veux que tu t'occupes de cette vermine offre nous un beau combat mais je l'ai veux en vie. Et ne blesse pas trop la fille rose et surtout évite de causer des dommages au Project Shadow ou a cette salle.

Néo : Ordre bien reçue.

Néo descendit de la passerelle pour faire face à ses adversaires ne montrant aucun signe d'émotion. En quelque seconde l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenu lourde. Néo dégager une t'elle tension que même Sonic recula d'un pas avant de se reprendre et de se préparait à combattre.

Néo : Procédure de combat mise en route. Début de la capture des intrus et de la femelle hérissonne.

Sonic en roulant des yeux : Et dire que je trouver Shadow inexpressif...

En une fraction de second Néo était déjà devant Sonic lui portant un coup de poing dans sa direction. Grace à sa vitesse Sonic put esquiver le coup au dernier moment, laissant le poing de Néo s'enfoncer dans le sol de plusieurs centimètres. Sonic contre-attaqua avec Rouge en portant plusieurs coups sur tout son corps en veillant à esquiver ces coups.

Cela continua de longues minutes et malgré leurs effort Néo ne montrais aucun signe de blessure sur lui. De son côté Knuckles rester le plus en retrait possible pour pouvoir faire son rituel sans être repérait par le présidant. Mais au moment où il était sur le point de finir le rituel Knuckles fut frapper de pleine fouée par un Chaos Spear le projetant à plusieurs mètres de la Master Émeraude.

Rouge : Knuckles !

Knuckles en toussant : Ça va il m'a juste pris par surprise. Continuer à le distraire le temps que je finisse mon rituel.

Sonic : Reste à couvert.

Le combat reprit mais Néo viser principalement Knuckles l'empêchent de finir son rituel à chaque fois.

Sonic penser : Pourquoi ce truc n'attaque que Knuckles ? Il est impossible qu'il soit au courent de notre plan. Je dois le faire reculer le plus possible.

Sonic se mit à courir le plus vite possible autour de Néo pour produire une petite tornade avant de lui asséner une Homing attaque. Sous l'impact de l'attaque Néo fut projeter à l'autre bout de la salle. Très vite Sonic et Rouge poursuivi l'attaque sans arrêts jusqu'à que Néo disparu dans un flash de lumière vert.

Néo : Chaos Control.

Sonic : Merde ou est-il passé ?!

Néo s'était téléporté juste à côté de Knuckles et attaqua le gardien avec Chaos Spear directement dans son torse le projetant loin de la Master Émeraude.

Sonic inquiet : Knuckles ça va ?!

Knuckles toussant : Oui sa peu aller... mais ce truc m'empêche de faire le rituel !

Rouge : Tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'on compter faire ?

Knuckles : Peut-être ou il est attiré par son énergie. Il doit le ressentir quand je tente de l'activer.

Sonic : Dans ce cas pour l'instant contentons-nous de l'occuper avec un peu de chance on pourra le fatiguer assez pour utiliser la Master Émeraude.

Rouge : Il y a peu de chance. Rappelle-toi il est alimenté avec des Chaos Émeraude. Et pour l'instant il n'a presque pas utilisé ces pouvoirs du Chaos.

Knuckles : Pourquoi il ne se donne pas à fond ?

Rouge : Se type nous veux vivant. Et il ne doit pas vouloir qu'on fasse trop de dégâts ici non plus. Surtout avec Shadow sur la zone de combats. Si Néo se met à utiliser ces pouvoirs il risquerait de le toucher lui et Amy.

Sonic : Il nous sous-estime !

Knuckles : On n'a pas le choix profitons du fait qu'il ne peut pas se battre à 100% pour l'endommager le plus possible pour que je puisse utiliser la Master Émeraude.

Rouge : Oui. Le mieux pour l'instant est de rester prêt de Shadow comme ça il n'utilisera pas trop ses attaques du Chaos.

Sonic : Ça marche.

Les trois combattants reprirent leurs combats contre Néo restent prêt de la capsule ou était Shadow et Amy. Comme prévue Néo n'utiliser pas ces attaques du Chaos et se contenter de simple attaque physique. Pendant que Amy continuer à soigner Shadow alors que Tails pirater la porte d'entrée.

Amy : Tails tu en est ou avec la porte ?

Tails : j'y suis presque mais depuis qu'ils savent qu'on est ici ils ont mie à jours leurs système de sécurité. Et Shadow ?

Amy : Je crois qu'il a commencé à se régénère mais sans ces limiteurs sa risque de prendre plus de temps.

Tails : Oméga a réussi à les reprendre mais il est bloqué au 5ème sous-sol. Il empêche les soldats de venir ici. Pour l'instant on dirait qu'ils arrivent à maîtriser Néo.

Amy : C'est seulement parce qu'il veut jouer avec nous. Quand il en aura assez il passera au chose sérieux. On doit être prêt à partir avant que ça n'arrive. Dès que tu auras pirater la porte on pourra déplacer Shadow hors de la capsule.

Tails : J'y travaille.

* * *

Du côté du combat Néo continuer à repousser les assauts en limitant au maximum les dégâts qu'il produisait ce qui l'handicapais beaucoup. Sonic et Knuckles s'occuper de l'attaquer de tous les côtés pendant que Rouge se charger de le distraire en l'attaquant par les aires.

Sonic commença à attaquer Néo à l'avant grâce à une Homing attaque pendant que Knuckles lui asséner un voilant coup de poing directement dans le dos. Les deux attaques touchèrent Néo au même moment le prenant parfaitement en sandwich. Mais malgré c'est deux attaques prit de plein fouée Néo ne montré toujours aucun signe de douleurs. Il réussit même à contre-attaquer en frappent Sonic directement dans le ventre avec son poing. L'impact propulsa Sonic en l'aire avant d'être rattraper par Rouge. Knuckles poursuivi son asseau en donnant une série de violant coup de poing sur Néo comme s'il était un sac de boxe. Néo finie par parait ces attaques en le repoussent grâce à un coup de pied.

Knuckles essouffler : Merde j'ai beau l'enchaîner il ne bronche pas et il est dure comme de l'acier.

Sonic : On dirait qu'il ne ressent pas la douleur.

Rouge : Il a beau être en partie organique il ne possède pas d'âme ou d'émotion juste une simple IA.

Sonic : Oui mais son corps ne montre aucune trace de blessure non plus.

Knuckles : Oui c'est comme s'il ne s'était même pas battu.

* * *

Alors que le combat continua Tails finie par réussir à déverrouiller la porte.

Tails : Enfin j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir. Amy prépare toi à prendre Shadow.

Amy : Oui il faut juste que les autres passe aussi la porte.

Au même moment David avait remarqué que la porte de la salle venait de s'entrouverte.

Davide penser : Merde ! Ils on réussit à pirater le système de la porte malgré qu'ils étaient repérais. Je vais virer tout c'est incapable qui ne sont même pas capable de contrer des animaux !

Pendant ce temps Néo arrêta d'attaquer et se figea alors que Sonic et les autres se rassembler pour pouvoir sorti avec Shadow.

David furieux : Néo qu'es que tu fiche arrête les maintenant !

Néo : Nouvel ordre bien reçu.

Dès qu'il eut finir sa phrase Néo lança une pluie de Chaos Spear très puissant sur le groupe.

Sonic : Attention !

L'attaque heurta l'ordinateur de la salle détruisant le panneau de contrôle ainsi que l'arrivée des tuyaux à l'autre salle.

Knuckles : How je penser qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire trop de dégât ?!

Rouge surprit : Moi aussi je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend !

David furieux : Qu'es que tu fou Néo ! Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas risquer d'endommager Shadow, la fille rose n'y cet endroit !

Néo : Ma mission est d'arrêter toute résistance au nouvel l'empire.

David : Qu'es qui tu racontes ?! Je t'ai donné un ordre alors obéir moi !

Néo : Ordre refuser.

David furieux : Quoi ?! Comment ose-tu ?!

Néo : J'ai reçu un ordre prioritaire. Arrêter toute forme de résistance à l'empire même si je dois endommager cette salle.

David : Je ne tes jamais ordonner ça ! Maintenant arrête ton cirque et fait ce que j'ai dit !

Néo : Nouvel ordre bien reçu.

David : Je préfère sa...

Néo : Chaos Control.

Néo réapparu derrière le présidant et commença à produire des griffes du Chaos dans sa main gauche.

David énerver : Néo pourquoi tu es ici ? Occupe-toi d'arrêter cette vermine !

Néo : Ordre non valide.

David furieux : Je suis ton maître tu dois m'obéir !

Néo : Réponse négative. Je dois obéir à l'ordre prioritaire.

David furieux et paniquer : Comment sa c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

? en rigolant : Je ne crois pas mon cher.

Avant que David n'est pu comprendre ce qui arriver il fut poignarder par Néo sur le côté du ventre.

David hurlant de douleur : Ahh !

? : Désoler mais vous n'être que le deuxième dans l'ordre de contrôler de Néo.

David haltant : Cette voie... c'est... vous... docteur ?

Eggman souriant diaboliquement : Qui d'autre ?

* * *

Voila on y es maintenant le combat contre Néo commence enfin.


	38. Chapter 37

Toute la salle était plongée dans un lourd silence briser seulement par un rire de triomphe qui provenez de Néo et des gémissements de douleur du dirigeant du GUN. Néo l'avait gravement blessé au torse et ne pouvais plus se déplacer alors qu'il perdait du sang.

David haletant : Pourquoi ?

Eggman : Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez mon chef d'œuvre entre les mains d'un imbécile comme vous ? Mais je vous suis très reconnaissent. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu mener mon projet à son terme.

David : Quoi ?

Eggman : Quand j'ai réalisé qu'un simple robot ne pourra jamais utiliser l'énergie du Chaos correctement, j'ai alors eu l'idée de crée un être en partie vivant un peu comme mon grand-père. Mais malheureusement la biologie n'est pas mon point fort je dois bien le reconnais. Mais quand j'ai découvert que vous tentiez de crée une nouvelle version de Shadow mais que vous aviez des difficultés pour lui fournir une source d'énergie j'ai eu l'idée du siècle. Il m'a suffi de laisser des indices sur mon projet de réplique de Chaos Émeraude pour vous attirer. Et vous avez mordue à l'hameçon sans réfléchir. J'ai juste dû me laisser capturais par vos soldats et accepter de travailler pour vous dans ce projet. Maintenant que Néo est terminer je vais pouvoir construire l'empire Eggman sans problème.

David haletant : Vous vous être servie de moi… pour avoir accès à toutes les informations… sur le Project Shadow et de nos expériences...

Eggman en souriant : Oui et sa était tellement facile de vous dupez. Votre haine pour les mobians a fait de vous des parfaits pantins pour moi. Maintenant il ne me rester plus cas me débarrasser de vous et de tous ceux qui sont ici une bonne fois pour toute.

David haletant : C'est impossible je suis immortel...

Eggman en rigolant : Vous sembliez ignorais que votre immortalité ne concerne que le vieillissement. Mais vous pouvez très bien être tué comme n'importe qui d'autre.

David haletant : Non... je suis le maître de ce monde...

Eggman avec un sourire diabolique : Plus maintenant. Ce monde est à moi.

David s'écroula au sol haletant pour de l'aire pendant que Néo redescendit en face du groupe de mobians qui tenté de sortir de la salle. La voix d'Eggman continuer de sortir de Néo provoquant un énorme décalage entre l'attitude glaciale de Néo et la voix remplie de joie d'Eggman.

Eggman : Vous n'allez pas déjà partir la fête ne fait que commencer.

Sonic : J'aurais dû le savoir que s'était toi qui était derrière tout ça !

Eggman : Je suis heureuse de voir que je t'ai manqué. A ce que j'ai entendu tu me chercher partout. Il est temps d'en finir. Aujourd'hui signe la fin du grand Sonic the Hedgehog et de ces amies.

Sonic : Tu t'imagines que ton faker vas pouvoir nous arrêter tu rêves !

Eggman : Ne sous-estime pas Néo. Jusqu'à présent il n'a pas réellement combattu. Cet idiot voulait faire durais le combat et préserver cet endroit pour son invasion. Mais je ne suis pas aussi pressée que lui pour cette histoire d'invasion. Je préfère régler nos compte d'arbore je pourrais toujours reconstruire l'usine de confection de fausse chaos émeraude plus tard. Néo je t'ordonne de les arrêter même si tu dois endommager l'infrastructure ! Offre-moi un beau spectacle tu peux les blesser mais ne les tues pas encore. Par contre fait en sorte que Shadow ne soit pas déplacer de sa capsule.

Néo : Bien reçue.

Dès que l'ordre fut donner Néo commença à emmètres une légère lumière rouge sang pétrifiant toutes les personnes présente dans la salle. Avant qu'il pût cligner des yeux Néo s'était téléporter entre le gardien et la Master Émeraude pour l'attaquer avec un Chaos Spear bien plus puissant que ceux qu'il avait utilisé au part avant. Knuckles fut projeter contre un des murs de la salle avant de s'écrouler au sol toussant un peu de sang.

Rouge paniquer : Knuckles sa vas ?!

Knuckles toussant : Sa peu aller... mais se bâtard ne rigole pas si j'avais pris son attaque plein fouet il m'aurait gravement blessé...

Sonic : Fait attention on a besoin de toi pour le neutraliser.

Knuckles : Je sais mais il ne me laisse pas approcher de la Master Émeraude.

Rouge : Ne me dit pas que ...

Sonic : Quoi ?

Rouge : Depuis le début Néo a attaqué Knuckles en priorité. Eggman doit avoir compris ce qu'on avait en tête.

Knuckles : A se rythme je n'arriverais jamais à utiliser mon émeraude...

Sonic : Arrêter tous les deux on doit juste occuper Néo jusqu'à qu'on est une ouverture pour le neutraliser.

Rouge : Je n'aime pas ce plan… Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix continuons à l'attaquer jusqu'à que Amy et Tails et put sortir Shadow de cette salle.

Sonic : Tu veux t'enfuir ?!

Rouge : Notre objectif est de sauver Shadow ! On pourra s'occuper de Néo une autre fois surtout si notre plan a était découvert.

Knuckles : Je ne peux pas laisser la Master Émeraude ici !

Rouge : Je sais on va continuer à l'attaquer pour l'éloigner de l'émeraude.

Sonic : Ok sa marche...

* * *

Alors que les trois attaquant mettais au point leurs stratégies Néo commença à se rapprocher d'eux et lança un Chaos Spear dans la direction d'Amy pour l'attaquer pendant qu'elle tenté de sortir Shadow de sa capsule.

Sonic : Amy fait attention !

L'attaque heurta la capsule refermant le couvercle sur Shadow et les Chaos Emeraude dedans. Amy tenta d'ouvrir le couvercle mais l'attaque l'avais déformé empêchent Amy de l'ouvrir.

Amy : Merde je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

Tails : On doit le sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Amy : Je sais !

Sonic : Merde Néo n'hésite plus à attaquer Amy.

Rouge : Eggman doit ignorais pour le bébé on doit les couvrir.

Sonic : Oui je sais.

Sonic attaqua Néo grâce à un Spind Dash mais fut bloqué par une seule main avant d'être propulser au sol. Au même moment Knuckles tenta d'intervenir pour l'aider mais il fut aussi immobilisé au sol. Les deux combattants avaient beau se débattre aucun deux n'arriver à se défaire de cette emprise alors qu'ils pouvaient ressentir leurs énergies être absorber par Néo. Tous les deux finie par être frapper par une vive douleur dans leurs poitrines leurs fessant pousser des hurlements de souffrance. Tous les deux avaient était touché par une aiguille provenant des mains Néo. Alors que Sonic et Knuckles se tordais de douleur Rouge fonça sur Néo par les aires le fessant lâcher prise.

Rouge très inquiète : Ça va les garçons ?!

Knuckles haletant très fort : J'ai le torse en feu...

Sonic haletant très fort : Qu'es que tu... nous as fait... ?!

Néo : Je vous ai injecter une dose du poison anti Chaos. La dose n'est pas mortelle.

Sonic haletant : Merde... sa fait un mal de chien...

Rouge : Vous pouvez encore combattre ?

Sonic haletant : Bien sur je suis juste étourdie...

Rouge : Faite attentions se poison affaiblie les utilisateurs de l'énergie du Chaos petit à petit.

Sonic : On va devoir faire vite alors...

Knuckles : Oui allons s'y...

Les trois combattants reprirent leurs combats malgré que deux d'entre eux était affaiblie par le poison. Sonic pilonner Néo avec des Homing attaque de toute part. Knuckles lui enchaîna avec une série de coups de poing avec moins de force qu'avant, pendant que Rouge attaquer par les aires. Mais Néo esquiva toutes les attaques et contre-attaqua projetant toutes ces adversaires au sol à chaque fois. Le groupe continua leurs asseaux de longue minute sans réussir à toucher Néo et à chaque fois ou ils étaient sur le point dis arriver il se téléporter grâce au Chaos Control.

Sonic agacer : Impossible de le toucher ! J'ai peau être toujours plus rapide que lui je n'arrive pas à le toucher.

Eggman rigolant : Il semblerait que même Sonic ne peut rien faire face à mon Néo.

Sonic irriter : Tu vas voir je vais finir par le réduire en miette ton joué comme je l'ai toujours fait !

Eggman : C'est ça qu'on va voir. Néo passe à la vitesse supérieure. Je veux que tu les brises et les immobilise. Commence par le gardian rouge histoire qu'il ne tente rien avec son Émeraude.

Néo : Bien reçu.

Dès qu'il en est reçu l'ordre Néo se mit à emmètres une lumière plus importante presque comparable à c'elle de Shadow quand il avait combattu Sonic. Sans attendre il se téléporta au centre des trois attaquants pour y produire un Chaos Blast séparant Knuckles des autres. Alors que Knuckles tenté de se remettre de cette attaque Néo était déjà devant lui pour lui asséna une violente série de coup renforcer grâce à de l'énergie du Chaos, pour finir par un Chaos Spear droit dans son ventre. Knuckles finie par être expulser jusqu'au mur de la salle avant de s'écraser durement au sol. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'arriver pas à reprendre son souffle pour se relever. Très vite Rouge et Sonic était arriver à ces coté pour voir comment il aller.

Rouge paniquer : Knuckles répond moi sa vas ?!

Knuckles haletant durement : Sa... peu aller... il a dû... me briser quelque ...cote...

Sonic : Repose toi 5 minute je me charge de lui.

Knuckles : Non attend...

Sonic fonça en direction de Néo pour l'attaquer avec une nouvelle série d'Homing attaque qu'ils furent tous esquiver par Néo sans difficulté malgré les diversions de Rouge. À cause du poison qui l'affecter de plus en plus Sonic était devenu plus lent qu'avant et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle pour continuer ses attaques. Au même moment Néo reçue de nouvel ordres d'Eggman.

Néo : Bien reçu.

Sonic essouffler : De quoi tu parles ?!

Alors que Sonic aller frapper Néo il disparue en utilisant le Chaos Control pour réapparaître au côté de Rouge dans les airs flottant grâce à ses aire chaussure (Les mêmes que Shadow). Il attaqua Rouge en la frappent avec un coup de poing charger avec de la Chaos énergie l'expulsant directement au sol pour ensuite lui tirait un Chaos Spear là où était tombé. L'explosion résonna dans toute la salle pour laisser place au silence. Sonic courue aussi vite qu'il put pour voir comment elle aller. Quand la fumée retomba il pouvait voir Rouge coucher au sol avec Knuckles sur elle pour la protéger de l'attaque. Le gardien avait utilisé tous ses forces pour se lancer sur sa partenaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas toucher par l'attaque directement.

Rouge finie par se relever difficilement du choc. A l'inverse de Knuckles qui était toujours au sol inerte.

Rouge horrifier : Knuckles réveille-toi !

Aucune réaction du gardien qui rester au sol sans un seul mouvement. Son dos porter de grave brûlure ouverte d'où s'écouler un peu de sang. Sonic se précipita au côté de ses partenaires pour voir la gravité des blessures.

Sonic très inquiet : Comment il va ?!

Rouge en larme : Je ne sais pas il ne bouge plus !

Sonic : Laisse-moi voir...

Sonic retourna Knuckles pour voir des signes de vie du gardian. A son grand soulagement il respirait encore.

Sonic soulager : Il respire. Il a perdue connaissance à cause du choc de l'attaque. Par chance il n'a pas pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

Rouge : Il a fait sa pour me protéger...

Sonic : Reste avec lui.

Sonic continua son assaut contre Néo de longue minute toujours sans arriver à le toucher. Après un Homing Attaque encore rater Néo frappa Sonic directement dans l'estomac expulsant tout l'aire de ses poumons. A bout de souffle Sonic tomba sur les genoux pour reprendre de l'aire pendant que Néo se téléporta au côté de Knuckles et Rouge. Rouge tenta de protéger son compagnon en attaquant Néo de toute ses forces mais fut frapper voilement à l'arrière de la tête avant de s'effondrais à son tour inerte au sol. Néo souleva le gardien du sol pour le jeter contre l'un des murs de la salle.

Néo : Lien du Chaos.

Knuckles fut retenue contre le mur par des liens faite d'énergie du Chaos l'empêchant de pouvoir s'échapper et le vidant de son énergie. Dès qu'il eut fini t'attacher le gardien il reproduit la scène avec Rouge l'immobilisant à son tour contre le mur à côté de son partenaire. Sonic assista à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire pour les protégés.

Néo continua son assaut mais cette fois il avait eu pour ordre de s'occuper de Tails qui tenté toujours de libérer Shadow de son cercueil de verre avec Amy. Dès que Sonic vue Néo apparaître derrière Tails et Amy son cœur s'arrêta.

Sonic : AMY, TAILS ATTENTION DERRIÈRE VOUS !

Amy et Tails : Quoi ?

Au moment où les deux mobians se retourna il vue Néo derrière eux. Amy tenta d'attaquer Néo sans sucée pendant qu'il soulever Tails par la gorge prête à l'attaquer avec une attaque du chaos quand il fut heurté par Sonic les projetant tous les trois à plusieurs mettre d'Amy. Très vite Sonic enchaîna frénétiquement des attaques dans tous les sens heurtant Néo qui n'arriver pas à le suivre. Mais malgré les efforts de Sonic, Néo n'avait que des égratignures légères sur lui. Pire Sonic se brûler à chaque fois qu'il toucher Néo à cause de son aura qui agisses comme un bouclier.

Eggman : Néo j'en ai assez de se jeux explose les maintenant comme pour les deux autre !

Néo : Bien reçu.

Sous l'ordres d'Eggman Néo apparue devant Tails charger avec une grande quantité d'énergie du Chaos qu'il s'apprêter à faire exploser sur le jeune renard.

Néo : Chaos Blast.

En un instant toute la salle fut balayée par une explosion soulevant une immense quantité de poussière. Amy qui avait vue toute la scène était horrifier par ce qui venais de se produire. A qu'elle que mètre du centre de l'explosion Sonic était couché au sol recouvert de brûlure et de blessures sur tout le corps. Il avait réussi à atteindre Tails à temps pour le pousser assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas trop blesser. Néo réapparue devant le jeune renard qui était encore au sol étourdi par l'explosion pour lui donner un voilant coup de pied dans le ventre. Il finit par le projeter contre le mur au côté de ces deux autres amies avant d'être attaché par des liens du Chaos.

Eggman : Très bien au tour de Sonic maintenant.

Néo : A vos ordres.

Sans attendre Néo se téléporta en face de Sonic qui venais tout juste de se relever du sol toussant du sang et tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Le poison et l'explosion lui avais pris toute ses forces le laissant sans défense devant le monstre qui se tenait devant lui. Malgré tout Sonic continua à tenter de frapper Néo sans succès pendant qu'il se fessais rouer de coup charger d'énergie du chaos. Néo finie par briser de nombreuse cote avant de le fixer aux mures avec les autres. A cette vue Eggman éclata de rire devant son triomphe.

Eggman fou de joie : J'ai enfin gagné ! Après toute c'est années j'ai enfin réduit au silence se rat bleu ! Plus rien ne peut plus m'arrêter !

A ce moment Eggman remarqua Amy qui était toujours prêt de la capsule horrifier par la tournure des événements.

Eggman : Oh j'oublier. La petit hérissonne rose inutile de la bande. Alors dis-moi cette histoire entre toi et Shadow est vraie ? J'ai du mal à croire mon ordinateur quand il m'indique que tu portes l'enfant de Shadow en toi.

Amy : Oui c'est la vérité.

Eggman : Eh bien je n'aurais jamais cru que se cher Shadow s'abaisserai à un niveau si bas. S'il voulait vraiment une partenaire autan en prendre une qui en vaux le coup.

Amy : Ferme là tu ne sais rien sur nous !

Eggman : J'en sais déjà assez sur ta condition. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de voir ce que sa pourrais donner. Dans ce cas la Néo récupère cette fille mais ne l'abîme pas trop.

Néo : Bien reçu.

Néo s'élança vers Amy prêt à la saisir pour l'immobiliser à son tour. Mais Amy l'esquiva et le contrat avec son marteau le repoussant à plusieurs mettre d'elle.

Amy : Ne me sous-estime pas ! Je n'ai plus rien à avoir avec c'elle que tu as connue par le passé !

Eggman : Tu me fais bien rire aucun de tes amies n'a tenue contre Néo comment espère tu être à la hauteur ?

Amy : Ton Néo n'est qu'une imitation de Shadow rien de plus. J'ai combattu Shadow pendant des mois je le connais par cœur et je peux affirmer que ton Néo a les mêmes habitudes que lui en moins rapide.

Eggman : Tu me fais rire. Voyons combien de temps tu peux tenir.

Le combat éclata entre Amy et Néo comme elle l'avait dit Néo était effectivement un peu moins rapide que Shadow mais il rester plus rapide qu'elle. En fait la vitesse de Néo était comparable avec c'elle que Shadow avait utiliser lors de leurs formations. Néo commença à attaquer Amy par une série de coup de poing qu'elle esquiva sans problème. Elle arriver facilement à voir à travers les mouvements de Néo qui attaquer de façon robotique, ce qui le rendais très prévisible pour Amy qui pouvais aussi compter sur son expérience accumuler avec Shadow. Par exemple Néo privilégier toujours la gauche pour attaquer comme le fessait Shadow étant plutôt gaucher.

Le combat dura de longue minute sans que Néo n'arrive à mettre la main sur Amy qui arriver parfaitement à le contré. Néo finie par utiliser le Chaos Control pour tenter de la prendre par surprise. Mais grâce à son entrainement Amy pouvais ressentir l'énergie du Chaos de Néo et pouvait prédire ou il se déplacer très facilement. Son énergie était tellement mal gérée par rapport à Shadow que même avec les yeux bandé Amy pouvait clairement savoir ce qu'il aller faire à l'avance.

N'arrivant pas à l'attraper Néo commença à se montrer un peu plus violant envers elle en utilisant le Chaos Spear fessant bien attention à ne pas viser son ventre. Mais comme pour le reste Amy arriver à pressentir ces attaques. Au moment où Néo se téléporta derniers elle pour l'attaquer avec un nouveau Chaos Spear Amy lui renvoya l'attaque grâce à son marteau. L'attaque heurta Néo de plein fouet lui produisant une petite blessure sur son épaule gauche qui laisser échapper qu'elle que petite goutte de sang.

Amy penser : Je le savais comme Shadow il est plus vulnérable au dégât à base d'énergie du Chaos... Si seulement je savais utiliser le Chaos Spear... Mais de toute façon sans les Chaos Émeraude je ne peux rien faire... attend il a les Chaos Émeraude sur lui... si j'arriver à me rapprocher assez je pourrais peut-être les utilisés aussi.

Après avoir eu une idée Amy fit disparaître son marteau et commença à se rapprocher de Néo pour l'inciter à l'attaque aux corps à corps. Néo répliqua sans réfléchir aux actions d'Amy se doutant pas du tout du piège qu'elle avait en tête. Il tenta d'attraper Amy par la gorge pour l'immobiliser, mais il fut accueil par un coup de pied directement sur le coté de sa tête le projetant au sol. Amy était sur le dos de Néo en train de chercher l'endroit où était les Chaos Émeraude.

Amy penser : Ou sont-elles ? Hum on dirait que son dos est plus solide ici... elles doivent être la ! Je ressens l'énergie de cinq émeraudes et de deux autres plus petites. Bien maintenant concentre toi sur leurs énergies et sur sa blessure à l'épaule...

Amy : Chaos Heal !

Les mains d'Amy commencèrent à émettre une forte lumière bleue qu'elle posa directement sur l'épaule blesser de Néo. En quelque seconde la petite blessure se transforma en une plaie qui s'étendez sur presque tout le long de son bras. Devant les dommages qu'il subies Néo commença à charger son énergie pour repousser son adversaire grâce à un petit Chaos Blast. Voyant l'énergie de Néo se rassembler Amy lâcha prise pour éviter l'attaque sans problème.

Eggman surprit : Quoi ?! Comment elle a fait pour te faire autant de dégât ?!

Néo : Dommage subie sur le bras gauche. Taux de dégât globale inférieur à 7%.

Amy : Seulement 7% merde si j'avais pu rester plus longtemps sur lui j'aurais pu rendre son bras inutilisable. Mais au moins sa marche je dois continuer à l'attaquer physiquement.

Déterminer par les dégâts qu'elle avait réussi à faire Amy continua à rester le plus près possible de Néo. Au moment où il lui lança un coup de poing Amy l'esquiva en se baissant au niveau de son torse. Elle profita de l'ouverture pour mettre ses mains sur son torse pour aggraver les qu'elles que égratignures qu'il avait subie de son combat contre Sonic et ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps Sonic et les autres avait repris connaissance et regarder le combat incapable de pouvoir aidé Amy.

Sonic : Merde... je n'arrive pas... à me libérait de c'est liens... !

Knuckles : Dans notre état... ce n'est pas étonnant...

Rouge : On doit aller aider Amy.

Tails : Si on arriver à se détacher on pourrait atteindre facilement la Master Émeraude.

Sonic : Je n'arrive pas à croire... que Amy et réussi à blesser... cette chose... toute seul...

Knuckles : Il faut croire que Shadow... à bien fait son travail...

Au même moment Eggman s'agacer de voir Amy résister à sa création et à lui faire des dégâts.

Eggman agacer : Merde Néo pourquoi cette faible hérissonne arrive-t-elle à te faire des dégâts ?!

Néo : D'après les analyses elle utilise de l'énergie du Chaos pour aggraver mes dégâts.

Eggman surprit : Quoi ?! Elle peut utiliser l'énergie du Chaos maintenant ! Je savais qu'elle était avec Shadow mais à ce point la...

Néo : Demande l'autorisation d'utiliser la dernière dosse de poison.

Eggman : Hors de question ! Si tu fais sa tu tueras le bébé j'en ai besoin comme source d'énergie du Chaos. J'ai une meilleure idée tu vas attaquer ces amies avec ton Chaos Spear pour la distraire. Profite s'en pour lui faire regretter de me tenir tête tu peux la blesser du moment que tu ne la tue pas elle et le bébé.

Néo : Bien reçue.

Eggman penser : Si mes analyses son exacte cette enfant possède une forte énergie du Chaos alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né... Il pourrait peut-être faire un meilleur canalisateur que Shadow ou du moins une deuxième source d'énergie en complément. Je dois le récupérais en vie.

Obéissant aux ordres d'Eggman Néo chargea un Chaos Spear mais tira sur Sonic produisant un hurlement de douleur du hérisson bleu.

Amy : Sonic ! Arrête sa tout de suite ! Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre !

Néo : Rendez-vous et j'arrêterais de les attaqués.

Amy : Espèce de monstre !

Sonic : Continue de te battre Amy ! Ne t'occupe pas de nous !

Amy : Mais...

Sonic : Si tu te fais prendre ce sera la fin de ce monde ! Continue !

Rouge : Il a raison on compte sur toi !

Amy : Les gags... ok...

Néo : Réponse négative reprise du combat.

Le combat reprit mais cette fois Néo était beaucoup plus violant. Il dégager à nouveau son aura empêchant Amy de le toucher sans se brûler. Amy reprit son marteau pour le combattre mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion Néo tirais sur ses amies l'obligeant à attaquer sans relâche l'épuisant. Malgré tous ses effort Amy commencer à subir des dégâts de là par de Néo étant trop occuper par la sécurité de ses amies. Alors qu'elle s'était un peu trop éloignée de son adversaire Néo décrocha une pluie de Chaos Spear sur le groupe de prisonnier en représailles, provoquent des hurlements de douleur dans toute la pièce.

Amy : Arrête ça !

Sans réfléchir Amy tenta d'atteindre Néo avec son marteau mais ne toucha que le sol avant d'être touché par un Chaos Spear dans le dos. L'attaque propulsa Amy contre la capsule. Le choc de l'attaque l'avait étourdie et brûlée une grande partit de son dos.

Amy penser : Merde je ne peux plus le toucher avec le Chaos Heal à cause de son aura et même si je tente de supporter la douleur de la brûlure il me repousse avec un Chaos Blast... En plus il profite de la moindre occasion pour tirais sur Sonic et les autres. Qu'es que je peux faire... il se retient à cause du bébé mais à ce rythme je ne vais pas tenir longtemps seul. Mais même si j'arriver à libérait Sonic et les autres ils sont tous très blesser et ne pourrais pas se battre contre Néo. Si seulement Shadow se réveiller...

* * *

Pendant que Amy combattez contre Néo.

Shadow était toujours inconscient dans la capsule mais son lourd sommeille était perturber par les cris d'une personne qu'il connaît très bien.

Amy : Arrête ça !

Shadow subconscient : Amy... ? Comment je pourrais l'entendre je suis prisonnier dans une base militaire... Pourtant c'est bien son énergie que je perçois ainsi que c'elle de 5 autre personne, mais 4 d'entre elle son plus faible... il y a Rouge et son petit amie, Tails et Sonic... et la dernière c'est... Néo ?! Non ne me dit pas qu'ils le combattent ! Merde je ne peux pas laisser Amy se faire prendre par cette chose ! Je dois me réveiller ! Qu'es que c'est cette chaleur ? C'est comme si mon corps était plongé dans de l'eau chaude. C'est tellement agréable... je sens mes forces revenir... Mes mains on dirais qu'elle tienne quelque chose... quelque chose de puissant... elle me redonne tellement d'énergie. Vite je dois aller aider Amy. Aller mon corps dépêche-toi de te régénérais !

* * *

Retour au présent sur le combat entre Amy et Néo.

Amy était toujours adossée contre la capsule se relèvent doucement en utilisent la capsule pour se soutenir. Elle pouvait voir Shadow toujours endormir à travers la vitre de la capsule. Après lui avoir donner un doux sourire Amy se retourna pour voir Néo juste devant elle qui lui décrocha un coup dans le visage la projetant à quelque mettre de la capsule. Le coup l'avait étourdi si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Néo juste derrière elle qui l'agrippa par la gorge lui coupent la respiration pour lui faire perdre connaissance pour finir le combat. Malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arriver pas à se libérais de l'emprise de Néo et commencer à perdre lentement connaissance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était de fixer la capsule remarquant que quelques choses avaient changer...

Dans le subconscient de Shadow : L'énergie d'Amy est entrain de baiser ! Je dois sortir maintenant !

Répondant à son appelle tout le corps de Shadow absorba le liquide présent dans la capsule lui permettent de pouvoir enfin se réveiller de son coma. Sans chercher à savoir où il était ou comment il était arrivé ici il chargea son corps d'énergie du chaos pour produire un énorme Chaos Blast pour détruire sa petite prison.

Shadow : Chaos Blast !

La salle fut envahie par une immense lumière rouge suivi d'une violente explosion qui obligea Néo à lâcher Amy qui tomba au sol toussant de toute ses forces pour reprendre son souffle. A l'endroit où il y avait eu la capsule ne rester plus qu'un petit cratère avec un hérisson noir qui planer dans les airs émettant une lumière rouge sang.

Eggman : Ce n'est pas possible on t'avait retirais toute ton énergie et briser presque tous les os ! Même avec tes capacités de guérison tu n'aurais jamais pu te remettre de tes blessures aussi vite !

Shadow voie déformer : **Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir fait du mal à ma famille !**

* * *

Nous y somme Shadow VS Néo comment se combat va t'il se terminer ? Il va falloir être fort pour le prochain chapitre


	39. Chapter 38

Toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient stupéfiées par le retour du hérisson noir qui se tenant au centre de la salle produisant une forte lumière rouge sang. Amy était toujours adossée au sol avec Néo devant elle. Son regard était fixé sur celui pour le qu'elle elle avait tout risquer pour le sauvé. Shadow avait réussi à totalement récupérais de ses blessures grâce à tous les soins qu'il lui avait était donné par Amy, ajouté au liquide du Chaos qu'il avait totalement absorber associer aux deux émeraudes en sa possession. A la vue de ce que Néo avait fait Shadow était rentré dans une profonde colère ne voulant plus que réduire son ennemie en miette.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Control !**

En quelque seconde Shadow était apparue entre Amy et Néo pour utiliser un Chaos Spear si puissant que Néo fut projeter de l'autre côté de la salle. Après avoir éloigné temporairement la menace Shadow se tourna vers Amy en réduisant son aura.

Shadow : Amy ça va ?

Amy reprenant son souffle : Oui comparais... aux autres je vais bien...

Shadow : Laisse-moi te soigner.

Amy : Non garde tes forces...

Shadow ignora la demande d'Amy et commença à soigner sa partenaire.

Shadow : Sa va mieux ?

Amy : Oui mais tu devrais garder tes forces pour Néo.

Shadow : Pas de problème j'ai entièrement récupéré.

Amy inquiète : Mais tu n'as pas tes limiteurs tu risques de perdre tout ton énergie.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi avec une Chaos Émeraude ça va aller et en plus cette fois la situation et différente.

Amy : Une Chaos Émeraude ?

Shadow : Oui je veux que tu prennes la deuxième avec toi pour te protéger.

Amy : Quoi ?! T'en a plus besoin que moi je te rappelle que Néo en à 5 sur lui.

Shadow : Je sais mais comme je te les dis la situation est différent ici. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : La salle à coté de c'elle si est remplie d'énergie qui ma était extrais je peux le sentir d'ici. Si je suis en manque d'énergie je n'aurais cas aller me recharger là-bas.

Amy : Oui j'avais remarqué c'est pour ça qu'on t'avait mis dans cette capsule avec ce liquide dedans.

Shadow : C'était une très bonne idée sans sa je ne me serais pas réveillé avant plusieurs jours...

Amy : Et maintenant qu'es qu'on fait ?

Shadow : Je vais réduire cette chose en miette reste en arrière pendant que je m'en charge.

Amy : Non !

Shadow : Quoi ?

Amy déterminer : Je ne veux plus être la fille sans défense qui reste derrière pendant que les autres font tout le boulot ! C'est pour se combats que je suis devenue plus forte.

Shadow : Je sais mais tu n'es pas en état de...

Amy : Je le sais très bien mais si on ne met pas toute nos chances de notre côté on perdra se combat. Ne t'en fait pas notre enfant est déjà forts et résistent je le sais.

Shadow penser : Elle a raison... je peux le voire c'est comme s'il y avait une énergie autour de notre enfant qui le protéger... Sa explique comment elle a fait pour tenir sans qu'il ne soit blesser.

Amy : Laisse-moi combattre à tes coté contre ce monstre. En plus j'ai un plan pour affaiblir Néo.

Shadow : D'accord vas pour le combat en duo mais reste prudente. Qu'elle est ton plan ?

Amy : On à apporter la Master Émeraude avec nous. Si on arrive à libérer Knuckles et à le ramener à l'émeraude il pourra neutraliser les émeraudes.

Shadow : Qu'elle plan ingénieur.

Amy : Merci il est de moi. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont tous retenue par des cordes fait avec de l'énergie du Chaos. Et à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion Néo les attaques.

Shadow : Je connais cette attaque... j'ai un plan pour les descendre de là. On va devoir coopérais pour que Néo ne le remarque pas. Et vite j'ai l'impression que des renforts se rassemble à quelque étage de nous.

Amy : Oui Oméga les retiens comme il peut mais ils finiront par nous atteindre.

Shadow : Dans ce cas voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Alors que Shadow et Amy mettais au point leurs plan d'action Eggman donna l'ordre à Néo d'arrêter Amy et Shadow le plus vite possible sans les tués.

Dès lors Néo se remit à émettre une légère lumière rouge et commença à attaquer les deux hérissons avec un Chaos Spear de puissance moyenne. L'attaque fut bloquée par Shadow d'une seule main pour ensuite disparaître avec Amy.

Shadow et Amy : Chaos control !

Les deux compagnons réapparus de chaque côté de Néo pour commencer à l'attaquer de toute part. Shadow grâce à sa lame du Chaos et Amy grâce à son marteau. Malgré sa puissance Néo avait du mal à contenir l'assauts de ses deux ennemies qui avait une parfaite coordination entre eux. Amy utiliser son marteau pour détourner l'attention de Néo pendent que Shadow se charger de le blesser grâce à sa lame charge d'énergie du Chaos. Sans son bouclier d'énergie Néo serait déjà complètement recouvert de profonde entaille ou de bosse sur tout le corps.

Amy : Eh bien ce n'est pas très encouragent il se protège de nos attaques avec son aura.

Shadow : C'est grâce au Chaos Émeraude qu'il possède elles le protègent et le fournie en énergie en permanence.

Amy : Tu penses qu'on pourrait les lui prendre ?

Shadow : La première fois que je l'ai combattue j'avais t'enté de le faire mais quand j'y était presque il ma empoigner. A cet instant je pouvais le sentir me volé toute mon énergie. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû renforcer l'endroit où il garde les émeraudes.

Amy : Dans ce cas on doit faire comme on l'a prévue.

Shadow : Oui on n'a pas le choix.

Le combat reprit à nouveau mais cette fois Shadow rester en arrière et se contenter d'utiliser son Chaos Spear sur Néo pendant que Amy l'occuper avec son marteau. Néo arriver à esquiver les attaques de Shadow tout en parent c'elle d'Amy sans remarquer ce qui se passer dans son dos.

Eggman penser : Je n'aime pas sa… Shadow a l'aire de s'être entièrement remit de sa dernière confrontation contre Néo. Si je laisser Néo utiliser toute son énergie il les écraserait en quelque seconde... Mais si jamais Shadow venait à mourir toutes les répliques de Chaos Émeraude serait détruite en même temps... Il faudrait un très long moment pour en recrée sans lui et leur puissance serait diviser par 4 ou plus... Je préfère attendre que son bébé soit né pour prendre le risque... Dans ce cas il faudrait mieux l'affaiblir avec la dernière dose de poison de Néo... Et sinon Néo m'en débarrassera de toute façon j'ai à déjà écraser toute résistance et Néo et largement suffisent pour détruire ce qui reste...

Eggman donna un plan pour que Néo utiliser sa dernière dose de poison sur Shadow pour l'attraper sans risque.

Néo : Bien reçu.

Avec son nouvel ordre reçu Néo para l'attaque d'Amy en attrapant son marteau par le manche pour la projeter en arrière tout en tirant un Chaos Spear droit sur elle. Amy réussi à se téléporter à temps pour esquiver l'attaque mais ne remarqua pas que Néo était déjà à côté d'elle armée d'une aiguille sortant de sa main.

Shadow penser : Merde si elle est touchée par ce poison il tuera le bébé en quelque minute !

Voyant que Amy ne pourrait pas esquiver cette attaque à temps Shadow se téléporta pour protéger la jeune hérissonne rose quitte à être toucher par ce poison. Comme l'avait prévue Eggman, Shadow laissa une ouverture assez importante pour que Néo puisse lui transmettre à nouveau le poison qui l'avait neutralisé il y a quelques jours.

Amy inquiète : Shadow !

Amy avait bien vue ce qui venez de se passer. Shadow avait reçu une dose de poison directement dans son torse. Shadow grogna un peu devant la sensation du poison qui infiltrais à nouveau son corps tout en retirant l'aiguille qui était rester planter dans sa peau.

Shadow : Ça va aller.

Amy : Tu plaisante se poison dévore l'énergie du Chaos ! Sans tes limiteurs tu ne pourras pas y résister très longtemps sans t'effondrés.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi... ça ne sera pas comme les dernières fois. Continuons le combat on y est presque.

Amy : Ok...

Shadow continua à produire de nombreuse attaque à base d'énergie du Chaos sans être visiblement affecter par le poison. Néo quant à lui lutter sans subir d'important dégâts et ne montrais aucun signe de fatigue. Amy poursuivi son assaut contre lui, ne le laissant pas une seule seconde de répit pendant de longue minute.

* * *

Néo finie par profiter d'une ouverture laisser par Amy qui commencer à légèrement fatiguer de son long combat intense en l'immobilisant au sol grâce à des liens du Chaos. Avant qu'il ne pût fixer Amy avec les autres au mur Shadow le heurta à pleine vitesse pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle.

Amy : Je ne peux plus bouger... même avec le Chaos Control...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je vais te retirais cette merde. C'est liens immobilise et aspire l'énergie du chaos de celui qu'elle retienne. Mais ils sont aussi faciles à couper avec de l'énergie du Chaos.

Shadow matérialisa une petite lame du Chaos et coupa facilement les liens libérant Amy.

Amy : Merci je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde...

Shadow : Non tu commences à fatiguer c'est normal. Repose toi 5 minutes.

Amy : Non je veux combattre ! Si je m'arrête Néo attaquera nos amies.

Shadow : Je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi pour autre choses. Notre plan est presque réussi. Je vais m'occuper de Néo pendant que tu les récupères. Après sa je ferais un Chaos Blast pour masquer nos actions pour que je puisse leurs coupé leurs liens.

Amy : Tu vas tenir ?

Shadow : Bien sûr. Grace à la Chaos Émeraude j'arrive un peu à contenir mon énergie pour ne pas l'épuiser.

Amy : D'accord alors je te laisse Néo pour l'instant.

Shadow retourna contre Néo continuent à crée des exploitions dans toute la salle soulevant d'énorme quantité de poussière et de fumer masquant complètement Amy qui se rapprocher du mur ou était retenue Sonic et ses autres amies.

Eggman penser : Mumm on dirais qu'ils ont quelque chose en tête... Ils savent très bien que Néo à 5 Chaos Émeraude et qui ne sert donc à rien de mener se combats sur la longueur. Ils doivent préparais quelques choses... Heureusement que j'ai pris une mesure de sécurité juste au cas où. Néo est charger à 80 %... Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Shadow n'est pas affaiblir par le poison... si ça continue je vais finir par devoir me débarrasser de se hérisson noir quitte à le tué. Du moment que j'arrive à récupérais se bébé... D'ailleurs ou et passer cette peste de hérissonne rose ?

A ce moment la Eggman réalisa ce qui se passer dans son dos. Depuis le début du combats Shadow et Amy avais détourner son attention de leurs compagnons pendant que Shadow tirait autour du mur qui les retenaient pour les faire tomber. Amy s'était déplacée juste en dessous d'eux pour les rattrapés pour qu'ils ne soient pas plus blesser de la chute. Elle venait tout juste de récupérais le dernier de ses amis qu'elle posa au sol. Ils étaient toujours emprisonnés par leurs liens et couvert de blessures sur tout le corps arrivant à peine à rester conscient. Voyant qu'ils avaient réussi à tous les redescendes Shadow déclencha un puissant Chaos Blast avant de se précipiter vers eux pour les libéraient.

Eggman furieux : Cette vermines c'est moquer de moi ! Néo ! Shadow cherche à libérais Sonic et les autres ! Il est le seul qui peux briser c'est liens ! Prend le de vitesse et capture le avec les liens du Chaos ! Utilise tes capteurs pour le voir à travers cette fumée !

Néo : Mise en garde l'utilisation des liens du Chaos sur un être constituer d'énergie du chaos pourrais totalement le vider de son énergie et le tué.

Eggman furieux : Ça mes égales ! Je veux que tu en finisses avec lui ! Sa lui apprendra à se moquer de moi !

Néo : Bien reçu.

Pendant ce temps Shadow avais rejoint Amy et était sur le point de coupé les liens quand il ressentie l'énergie de Néo juste derrière lui. Surprit par l'action de Néo, Shadow ne put esquiver l'attaque qui l'immobilisa au sol. Les liens du Chaos lui brûla la peau et commença à lui absorber toute son énergie provoquent une sensation d'étouffement atroce. Même en se débattant de toute ses forces il n'arriver pas à les brisés.

Amy paniquer : Shadow ! Qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

Shadow s'étouffant : Cette merde… me vide de mes forces… si ça continue ça va me tuer... Sans mes limiteurs… je ne peux pas empêcher… c'est liens de me vider...

Amy en sortant son marteau : Laisse-moi faire !

Shadow haletant : C'est inutile... c'est liens ne peuvent être briser que… par de l'élément du Chaos ou… en tuant son utilisateur...

Amy : Non...

Eggman en rigolant : Cette fois c'est terminer ! Alors qu'es que ça fait de mourir à petit feu ? Tu trouves toujours que je suis minable en comparaison de mon grand-père ?

Amy en colère : Toi !

Eggman : Quoi tu veux encore combattre ? Néo attache là aussi.

Néo : Bien reçu.

Shadow paniquer : Non ! Tu risques de tué le bébé avec cette attaque !

Eggman : Ne t'en fait pas ces liens seront moins puissant c'est juste le temps que Néo la ramène dans une des cellules préparais pour elle.

Amy furieuse : Tu vas me le payer !

Devant la vue de Shadow qui souffres à cause d'Eggman, Amy entra dans une profonde rage. Ça Chaos Emeraude qui était encore dans ses piques commença à réagir à sa demande la fournissant en grande quantité d'énergie. En quelque seconde le marteau d'Amy s'illumina d'une forte lumière verte rouge comme la lame du Chaos de Shadow.

Shadow : Amy qu'es que c'est ?

Amy en souriant : On dirait que j'ai appris un de tes tour. On pourrait appeler sa le marteau du Chaos.

Néo ne prêta pas attention à ce que Amy venait de crée et lui fonça dessus avant d'être heurter par le marteau d'Amy qui le repoussa à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sonic : How c'est toi qui lui à apprit se tour Shadow ?

Shadow haletant : Tient tu es réveillé... maintenant... ?

Sonic : Ça fait longtemps. Alors c'est ton œuvre ?

Shadow souriant : Non c'est elle qui la fait toute seul.

Après avoir assez éloigner Néo, Amy se rendit devant Shadow pour tenter de le libérais.

Amy : Désoler mais je n'arrive pas à matérialiser une lame je vais devoir le faire avec mon marteau...

Shadow haletant : Vas-y.… je préfère encore ton marteau à c'est liens.

Amy frappa les liens qui retenait Shadow à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à les brisés.

Shadow un peu étourdie : Merci...

Amy : Sa vas ?

Shadow : Oui juste le temps de stabiliser mon énergie et ma tête.

Amy : Je vais libérais les autres.

Shadow en plaisantant : Laisse-moi le faire ils sont déjà assez blesser comme ça.

Amy : Et ! Ça veut dire quoi ?!

Sonic : Pour être honnête... je préfère que ce soit Shadow... qui le face aussi...

En quelque seconde Shadow libéra tout le monde mais Knuckles et Rouge avais perdu connaissance et Sonic ne pouvais presque pas bouger toujours trop affaiblie par le poison et les liens du Chaos. Amy profita de c'est quelque second pour soigner légèrement Sonic pour qu'il puisse un peu bouger.

Shadow : Sonic tente de réveiller Knuckles pour qu'il puisse utiliser la Master Émeraude.

Amy : Oui mais on ne sait même pas où est l'Émeraude.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je l'ai laissé à coté de Knuckles avant.

Tails : Comment tu as fait Néo la garder ?

Shadow : A force de faire équipe avec Rouge son côté voleuse de pierre précieuse a déteint sur moi.

Amy : J'imagine c'est pareil pour moi avec toi.

Shadow : Reprenons le combat. Sonic, Tails vous pouvez gérais ici ?

Sonic : Oui mais se poison me fait un mal de chien. Comment tu fais ?

Shadow : Mon corps à développer des anticorps pour mieux résister à son poison. La dose qu'il ma donner n'étais plus assez forts pour m'affecter.

Sonic fatiguer : Tu en a de la chance... aller s'y mais rester prudent.

Amy : On le sera.

Shadow : Rester ici on va le tenir de l'autre côté de la salle.

Les deux hérissons se téléporta en centre de la pièce alors que Néo se relever et se plaça en face de ses deux adversaires. Eggman était très étonner de voir qu'ils tenaient aussi bien contre sa création.

Eggman agacer : J'en ai assez de vous deux ! Néo je veux que tu capture ce rat rose et que tu me débarrasse de Shadow même si tu dois le tué !

Néo : Ordre bien reçue.

En quelque seconde Néo commença à émettre une très forte lumière rouge sang provoquant un léger tremblement à travers la salle.

Amy effrayer : Wow je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de puissance...

Shadow : C'est à cause des émeraudes il faut que Knuckles les neutralises au plus vite. Je vais aussi passer en mode Chaos pendant quelque temps... Amy fait bien attention sous cette forme j'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma puissance alors sois prudente.

Amy : Toi aussi tu vas te vider de ton énergie.

Shadow : Je sais mais je vais tenter de garder le contrôler de moi-même pour éviter que ça n'arrive. Et je peux toujours absorber mon énergie qui est stocké dans l'autre salle. Du moment que je garde mes émotions stables sa devrait bien se passer.

Shadow se mie aussi à émettre une forte lumière rouge presque aussi puissante que c'elle de Néo. En un clin d'œil Shadow et Néo commença à se téléporter dans tous les sens s'attaquant à la vitesse de la lumière. Même Amy n'arriver pas à les suivre du regard tellement ils aller vite. Après s'être assez concentré elle put déterminer ou Néo aller apparaître et réussi à le frapper avec son marteau charger de chaos énergie. Néo fut écraser violemment au sol avant de recevoir un Chaos Spear de Shadow qui avait profiter de l'ouverture laisser par Amy. Shadow enchaîna avec deux lames du chaos alors que Néo répondait grâce à des griffes crée avec cette même énergie.

Les trois combattants continuèrent à s'échanger des coups pendant de longe minute. Néo et Shadow était recouvert de blessures sur tout le corps laissant échapper des lignes de sang partout où il passer.

Au même moment Knuckles et Rouge s'était réveillé. Le gardian avait commencé son rituel tout en luttant contre le poison qui le ronger lui aussi.

Après de longue minute la Master Emeraude se mit à émettre une très forte lumière engloutissant toute la salle. Quand la lumière finie par s'éteindre elle emporta toute l'énergie des Chaos Émeraude avec elle. Amy pouvait sentir son émeraude s'éteindre et avec elle le reste de son énergie la laissant complètement épuiser. Shadow l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule pour la déplacer vers le reste du groupe.

Shadow voix déformer : **Reste ici.**

Amy : Je veux t'aider sans l'émeraude pour te soutenir tu ne tiendras pas longtemps non plus.

Shadow voix déformer : **Je dois juste le battre avant. Il doit aussi être plus faible maintenant ça ne devrait plus être très long.**

Amy : D'accord mais c'est juste le temps que je reprenne mon souffle...

Shadow déformer : **Je devrais en avoir finie d'ici-là...**

Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendais à le voir au bord de l'épuisement Néo arborais toujours une intense lumière rouge comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Sonic : Comment es possible ? On a neutralisé les émeraudes...

Eggman éclatant de rire : En effet vous avez bien réussi. Mais Néo possède une petite surprise pour vous. A la base je l'ai conçue pour qu'il puisse utiliser les 7 Émeraudes en même temps. Mais devant l'incapacité du GUN à toute les réunir j'ai eu une autre idée. J'ai équipé Néo de deux fausse Émeraude qui serve de réservoir d'énergie qu'il peu stocké à partir des vraies émeraudes. En d'autres termes même sans les émeraude Néo à encore bien assez d'énergie en lui pour vous écrasez.

Shadow voix déformer : **C'est un peu comme quand je retire mes limiteurs. Ça va rendre les choses plus compliquer...**

Eggman : Néo je veux que tu les tue maintenant ! Et pour la fille rose brise lui quelque os pour qu'elle ne se débâte plus !

Néo : Bien reçu.

Shadow voix déformer : **Je ne te laisserais pas les toucher !**

Très vite les deux hérissons noirs reprirent leurs combats dans une série d'explosion détruisant presque toute la salle autour d'eux. Shadow et Néo se rendez coup pour coup, sans relâcher la pression une seule seconde. Shadow était désavantager dans ce combat avec son énergie qui diminuer de plus en plus et il devait aussi protéger ses partenaires en même temps. A plusieurs reprise Shadow du servir de bouclier pour éviter que les attaque de Néo ne touche le groupe de blesser. Cependant il ne put éviter que la Master Émeraude sois séparais du groupe.

Amy très inquiète : Ce n'est pas bon...

Sonic : Quoi ?

Amy très inquiète : L'énergie de Shadow commença à baisser dangereusement...

Rouge : Il doit être à sec il combat depuis le début sans ces limiteurs et il n'a plus son émeraude pour l'aider...

Knuckles épuiser : Combien de temps... il peut encore tenir ?

Amy : Qu'elle que minute tout au plus... Il doit aller se recharger dans l'autre salle mais Néo ne vas pas le laisser faire...

Tails sur sa tablette : On doit faire vite il y a une vingtaine de robots de combat qui se rapproche d'ici. J'ai pu bloquer les portes mais ils vont finir par les forces.

Amy se relevant péniblement : Je dois aller aider Shadow...

Sonic : Attend je vais t'aider...

Rouge : Moi aussi.

Sonic : Rouge reste plutôt ici à veiller sur Knuckles et Tails. On peut se charger de ça on doit juste gagner du temps pour Shadow.

Amy : Sa va aller ?

Sonic : Bien sur je suis Sonic the Hedgehog.

Voyant que ses réserves commencer à être dans le rouge Shadow déplaça le combat vers la salle des cuves pour se recharger. Par chance Néo ne remarqua pas son stratagème tout de suite. Alors que Shadow était presque entré dans la salle Néo le bloqua l'agrippent par la gorge l'empêchant par tous les moyens d'y entré. Le peu d'énergie qui lui rester était absorber le forçant à quitter sa transformation. Shadow pouvait sentir qu'il perdait lentement connaissance jusqu'à qu'il fut séparait de Néo grâce à un Spin Dash de Sonic. Amy et Sonic commença à attaquer Néo laissant une ouverture à Shadow pour entrer dans la salle.

Sonic : Vas-y ! On le retient !

Shadow entrant dans la salle des cuves : Je dois faire vite ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps contre lui... Qu'es que c'est que sa... ?

Shadow fixa les cuves présentes dans la salle avant de sauter dans l'une d'entre elles. Il ne resta que qu'elle que seconde dans la cuve juste le temps de récupérais assez d'énergie pour continuer à combattre. Son instinct lui crier que Amy et Sonic était en danger de mort et qu'il devait les rejoindre au plus vite. En grand partie recharger Shadow quitta la salle pour voir ce qu'il redouter le plus. Amy était couchée au sol couvert de sang maintenue par un des pieds de Néo. Alors que Sonic lui était maintenus dans les aires par Néo qui l'étrangler alors qu'il s'apprêter à le poignarder en plein cœur avec un Chaos Spear.

Devant cette vue abominable Shadow explosa de rage et provoqua un voilant séisme qui pouvais être ressentie sur tout l'île. Son corps se mit à émettre une aura rouge sang très forte, c'est pic se releva comme des cornes, et ses dents s'allongea comme c'elle de vampire, ses griffes s'étira déchirant ses gants. Sous la pousser brutale de son énergie Shadow poussa un hurlement terrifiant à travers toute la salle, pétrifient tous ceux qui y était présent même Eggman à travers son écran. Sonic reconnue la forme démoniaque qu'il avait vu le soir chez le président mais elle était encore pire que ce soir-là. Même Amy était surprise par cette apparence démoniaque et avais presque peur de cette vue.

* * *

Du coté de Rouge, Tails est Knuckles.

Knuckles un peu apeurai : Qu'es qui lui arrive ?

Rouge : C'est son mode Chaos... mais je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état. D'habitude il arrive à garder ces émotions sous contrôle pour éviter de l'utiliser à pleine puissance.

Knuckles un peu apeurai : Il sait qu'on est avec lui au moins ?

Rouge : Je l'espère sinon il va détruire toute cette île avec nous.

Tails : On doit aller chercher Sonic et Amy ils sont au centre du combats.

Rouge : Sa vas être compliquer je ne sais pas si Shadow va nous laisser les approchaient dans son état...

Knuckles : Peut-être mais on doit les secourir et récupérais l'émeraude.

* * *

Retour au combat.

Shadow se téléporta avec une lame du Chaos dans sa main sur le côté gauche de Néo. Il donna un coup de lame qui frôla le bras de Néo qui avais lâcher Sonic juste à temps. Le coup de lame de Shadow était tellement puissant qu'il produisit une onde de choc qui fissura le sol sur quelque mètre.

Devant la menace que représenter Shadow, Néo concentra aussi toute son énergie pour le combat final opposant les deux dernier représentant du Project Shadow.

Néo produit des dizaines de Chaos Spear contre Shadow qu'il contra les uns après l'autre.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Upper ! Chaos Snap !**

La première attaque de Shadow consistait à concentra le pouvoir du Chaos Control dans ses mains pour produire des sphères voilette autour de lui pendant qu'il garder de l'énergie maintenu dans ses deux mains. La deuxième attaque renforcer encore plus la force sa force physique et lui permettait d'enchaîner le Chaos Control à volonté. En un client d'œil Shadow était devant Néo le frappent de toute ses forces tout en se téléportent dans tous les sens à un rythme infernal. Quand Néo tenta de reculer il fut touché par les sphères d'énergies qui explosa à son contacte le propulsant haut dans les aires.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Spear !**

Après s'être téléporte devant Néo, Shadow l'empala avec son Chaos Spear jusqu'à qu'il s'écrase au sol. Néo répliqua aux attaques en concentrant son énergie dans ces chaussures pour prendre Shadow de vitesse tout en le lassèrent grâce à ses griffes du chaos qui était devenue assez tranchant pour couper de l'acier d'un coup.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Dash ! Chaos Burst !**

Cette fois si le premier pouvoir invoquer par Shadow consister à augmenter grandement sa vitesse en concentrant les propriétés du Chaos Control dans ces chaussures. Le Chaos Burst lui consister à une déformation de l'espace créant des petit sphères blanche et voilette autour de lui qu'il contrôler par sa simple volonté. Usant de sa grand rapidité Shadow prit Néo par vitesse et utilisa ses sphères à la fois comme arme et comme bouclier.

Néo : Chaos Blast.

L'attaque engloutie Shadow dans une énorme explosion avant d'être pilonner par une série de Chaos Spears. Au bout de longue minute Néo stoppa son asseau pour voir si son adversaire était encore en vie.

Devant lui se dresser Shadow couvert de blessures sur tout le corps et perdant beaucoup de sang. Mais de son côté Néo aussi était gravement blesser et perdais en puissance. Les deux hérissons ce mire à concentrais leurs énergies dans une violente attaque commune.

Shadow et Néo : Chaos Blast.

L'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle produit une brèche au plafond de la salle laissant apparaître le ciel. Cette attaque avais détruit toute une partie de l'ile et de la base en un seul coup. Heureusement pour Amy et Sonic, Rouge et le reste du groupe les avais déplacés dans l'autre salle et furent protéger de l'attaque grâce à Shadow qui avais éviter que l'attaque ne touche se côté de la salle.

Le résultat de l'attaque eu aussi des effets dévastateurs sur les deux combattants qui lutter pour tenir sur leurs jambes.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Heal...**

Grâce à son pouvoir de soin Shadow arriver à soigner ses blessures les plus grave l'empêchant de se vider de tout son sang.

Eggman penser : C'est quoi cette merde ?! Shadow peut se soigner maintenant !? Et Néo à subit 80 % de dégâts ! Si ça continue je risque de tout perdre !

Eggman fou de rage : Mais tu vas mourir ! Et c'est quoi toute c'est attaques et cette capacité de soin !?

Shadow voix déformer : **Tu croyais que j'avais tout montré au GUN... Il est très rare que j'utilise c'est pouvoirs car elles sont mortelles et très dangereuse pour moi. Et j'ai promis à des personnes qui me sont chère que je ne devais pas me servir de c'est pouvoirs pour tuer mais pour protéger la vie des habitants de ce monde. Cette copie n'est pas réelle et menace la vie de tous ceux de ce monde alors je n'ai pas à me retenir.**

Eggman fou de rage : Tu es insupportable !

Shadow voix déformer : **Je vais en finir avec ton joué...**

Eggman penser : Merde Néo à presque plus d'énergie et à subit de lourd dégât ! Je dois trouver une solution ! Si cette vermine n'avait pas neutralisé les Chaos Émeraude avec... je sais !

Néo : Bien reçu...

D'un coup Néo se précipita à la Master Émeraude et la prit dans sa main.

Eggman : Très bien maintenant Néo absorbe son énergie pour te recharger et par la même occasion soignée tes blessures !

Néo : Requête impossible.

Eggman : Quoi !?

Néo : Je ne peux pas contrôler son énergie. Et je ne possède pas la faculté de soin

Eggman furieux : Pourquoi ?!

Shadow en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque : **La Master Émeraude représente la vie à l'état pure ! Un simple pantin ne peut pas en utiliser ses pouvoirs. Même s'il a réussi à utiliser les Chaos Émeraudes il ne pourra jamais être en parfaite harmonie avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas utiliser tous mes pouvoirs ou en crée de nouvel.**

Eggman furieux : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Néo est comme toi un être crée artificiellement ! Je lui ai doté d'une IA si développer qu'il peut reproduire tous les aspects des émotions. Cela lui permet d'utiliser l'énergie du Chaos tout en restant parfaitement obéissant ! Tout ce que tu peux faire il le peut aussi !

Shadow voix déformer : **Non t'on Néo n'est rien qu'une coquille vide sans la moindre volonté. Pour exploiter l'énergie du Chaos à 100 % il ne faut pas qu'un corps et un semblant d'émotion fictif qui ne repose sur rien de réel. Il faut avoir une âme réelle. Contrairement à Néo j'ai des origines de mobian je n'ai pas été créé à partir de rien. Et surtout je combats de ma propre volonté ce qui me pousse à toujours me dépasser et à évoluer sans arrêt.**

Eggman furieux : Ce n'est pas possible ! Néo est parfait !

Shadow voix déformer : **Il est tout sauf parfait docteur. C'est fini vous avez perdue.**

Eggman fou de rage : Non pas encore ! Néo va dans la salle des capsules utilise toute ton énergie avec c'elle des cuves pour exploser toute cette île !

Shadow voix déformer : **Tu es fout tu vas détruire la source d'énergie de ton armée !**

Eggman fou de rage : Du moment que j'ai Néo sa mes égales ! Si vous n'être plus là je n'aurais plus besoin d'une t'elle puissance. Va s'y Néo !

Néo : Bien reçu.

Sous cette ordre Néo fonça dans la salle des cuves pour commencer à se charger et à concentrai l'énergie du chaos pour produire la plus forte explosion qu'il pouvait. Shadow savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher cette explosion tout en sauvant tout le monde. Après avoir un peu réfléchie il se téléporta devant Amy qui se tenais juste à côté de la porte des cuves.

Amy : Shadow qu'es qui se passe ?

Shadow : Néo conte utiliser un Chaos Blast pour exploser toute l'île pour tous nous tuer d'un seul coup...

Amy : Quoi on doit vite partir d'ici !

Shadow : Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour tous nous transporter assez loin pour être à l'abri...

Amy : Alors on va tous mourir... ?

Shadow en souriant : Non je vais vous sauvez... mais je voulais te dire quelque chose avant...

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Tu te souviens de notre parie ?

Amy : Oui pourquoi ?

Shadow en souriant : J'ai trouvé ton gage.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur que tu feras en sorte que notre enfant soit fière de lui. Qu'il n'est jamais l'impression d'être un monstre et qu'il vive une vie heureuse et empreinte le chemin qu'il aura choisi. Tu peux faire sa pour moi ?

Amy effrayer : Oui bien sûr mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Shadow en souriant : Je voulais juste en être sûr de sa avant de partir...

Alors que Amy était confuse devant ce que Shadow lui disait il lui donna un tendre baisser remplie de toute sa passion.

Shadow en souriant : Et je voulais aussi te dire une dernière fois que je t'aimé.

Amy pleurant : Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu aller mourir !? Je ne te laisserais pas te sacrifier ! Même si je dois mourir avec toi !

Shadow en souriant : Ne dit pas de choses stupides. Lien du Chaos...

Tout le corps d'Amy fut ligoté par des liens l'empêchant de bouger.

Amy : Qu'es que tu fais ?!

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas cette version ne prendra pas ton énergie. C'est juste pour que tu n'interviennes pas le temps que j'en finisse.

Sur c'est mots Shadow entra dans la salle des cuves en courant sous les hurlements de désespoir de Amy.

* * *

Au centre de la salle Néo commencer à se charger en énergie pour produire son explosion.

Eggman souriant : Alors Shadow prêt à mourir ?

Shadow voix déformer : **Oui mais pas tout seul. Je vais te faire regretter de t'être attaquer à moi.**

Eggman : Tu penses vraiment que tu peux encore gagner ? Pour qui te prend tu ?!

Shadow voix déformer : **On dirait que je dois te rappeler qui je suis. Je suis Shadow the Hedgehog la forme de vie ultime née et élever à bord de l'ARK ! Je suis l'être le plus puissant jamais crée ! J'ai fait la promesse de protéger ce monde et de laisser une chance à tous d'être heureux. Et aujourd'hui je vais à nouveau tenir cette promesse même si je dois y rester !**

Eggman : Tu as perdu la tête j'ai déjà gagné !

Shadow voix déformer : **C'est ce qu'on va voir !**

Shadow fonça sur Néo ignorant son corps qui brûler au contact de son aura jusqu'à qu'il les agrippés.

Shadow voix déformer : **Chaos Control !**

Shadow se téléporta lui et Néo dans la cuve remplie de poison anti chaos veillant bien à ce que Néo ne puisse pas s'y échapper. Très vite le poison commença à ronger le corps des deux hérissons. Pour la première fois Néo montré des signes de douleur avant de s'éteindre petit à petit avec Shadow qui arborais un sourire de paix...

Shadow penser : Adieu Amy...

* * *

 _J'avais dit qu'il faudrait être fort. Pour ceux qui en ont besoin je peu donner un câlin et des mouchoirs pour tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre._

 _Pour information les attaques de Shadow son toute issue des jeux. Il n'y que la lame du chaos qui est inspirais de chevalier noir ou Shadow manie une épée normal. Seul l'attaque le lien du chaos est une totale invention._


	40. Chapter 39

Au même moment pendant que Shadow et Néo était dans la salle des cuves.

Tout le groupe s'était rassembler autour d'Amy après avoir récupérait la Master Émeraude pendant que Shadow terminer son combat contre Néo. Amy n'arriver pas à se défaire de ses liens et lutté de toute c'est force pour rejoindre Shadow. Elle ressentait comme une boule dans son estomac qui lui crié que quelque chose de terrible aller se produire.

Rouge : Amy, Sonic vous allez bien ?

Amy morte d'inquiétude : Non il faut arrêter Shadow !

Rouge : Qu'es qu'il la ?

Amy morte d'inquiétude : Je ne sais pas mais il ma parler bizarrement comme s'il me disait adieux !

Sonic : Calme-toi ont vas aller l'aider.

Tails : Les gags regarder le ciel...

Knuckles : Quoi ?

Tout le groupe pouvais voir une armée de robots de combat se dresser au-dessus d'eux prêt à les attaquer.

Sonic : Merde à cause du combat entre Shadow et Néo tout le plafond à était détruit... on ne pourra jamais résister à toute une armée maintenant...

Knuckles résinier : Cette fois c'est la fin...

Alors que tout le monde attendait l'attaque final qui scellerais leurs sorts ils furent étonnés de voir que rien ne se produit. Au lieu de lancer leurs attaques tous les robots s'écrouler les uns après les autres comme des mouches. Le seul robot encore debout était Oméga qui avait profiter de l'ouverture pour rejoindre le groupe.

Sonic : Qu'es qui leurs arrivent ?

Oméga : Leurs source d'énergie a disparue.

Amy paniquer : Non ce n'est pas possible...

Sonic : Quoi ?

Amy haletant : Regarde les liens du chaos...

Knuckles : Oui ils ont disparue et ?

Amy fondant en larme : Shadow... Shadow m'avais dit ... qu'il n'y avait que ... deux moyens de rompre cette attaque... sois la briser avec de l'élément Chaos ou...

Rouge très inquiet : Ou quoi Amy ?

Amy effondrait : Ou de tué son utilisateur...

Rouge choqué : Non... ça ne peut pas être sa...

Amy : Je dois aller voir !

Ignorant ses blessures Amy se mit à courir dans l'autre salle pour trouver son compagnon. Le reste de la salle se remplie des appels d'espérait d'Amy pour tenter retrouver celui qu'elle aimé.

Tails : Amy ! Il est la !

Amy paniquer : OÙ ?!

Tails pointa la cuve remplie du poison ou ils pouvaient y voir deux formes inertes flotter dedans.

Amy paniquer : Shadow ! Vite il faut le faire sortir de la !

Complètement paniquer Amy tenta de sauté dans la cuve mais fut retenu par Sonic au dernier moment.

Amy : Que fait tu ?!

Sonic : Si tu sautes là-dedans le poison te tuera !

Amy : Tu as raison mais ...

Reprenant ses esprit Amy utilisa son marteau pour briser la cuve pour libérais Shadow. Une fois que tout le liquide s'était déversai tout le monde se précipita au côté de Shadow qui n'avais toujours pas bougé. Rouge fut la première à l'atteindre et à le retourner pour tenter de trouver un signe de vie. Mais dès qu'elle l'avait retourné la vision qu'elle avait de son plus proche ami la terrifia.

Tout le corps de Shadow était recouvert de plaie laissant apparaître certain de ses organes comme si le poison avait dévoré sa peau et commencer à s'attaquer à l'intérieur pour tout y dissoudre. Sa fourrure était passée d'un noir profond à une couleur grise pale recouvert de sang sur quasiment tout le corps.

Rouge se pencha pour tenter d'entendre son cœur mais après quelque seconde elle se releva pour faire face à Amy en larme.

Rouge en pleure : Son cœur ne bas plus...

Amy effondrait : NON !

Oméga : Analyse en cours... aucun signe de vie détecter...

Rouge en pleure : Amy je suis désoler...

Devant cette annonce Amy s'écroula déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. Très vite Sonic la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler comme il le pouvait. Le regard d'Amy finie par se porter sur les reste de Néo qui était à quelque mètre d'eux. Comme Shadow le poison avait dévoré son corps laissant apparaître tout ce qu'il contenait. Amy finie par se précipiter sur le corps de Néo pour tenter de trouver ce qu'elle chercher.

Tails : Amy que cherche tu ?

Amy : Les Chaos Émeraudes !

Amy trouva facilement les émeraudes mais elle était grise et ne dégager aucune énergie.

Amy : Non !

Knuckles : Que fait tu ?

Amy : Si j'avais les émeraudes je pourrais peut-être le sauvé !

Sonic bouleversé : Désoler mais les émeraudes ne retrouveront pas leurs énergies avant un moment...

Amy : On peut le mettre dans une cuve avec un peu de chance ça va aussi le soigner comme avant...

Tails : Ce n'est pas possible...

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Tails : Regarde les cuves le liquide est devenu sombre cette énergie était liée à Shadow. C'est pour ça que les robots se son écrouler c'est parque Shadow est...

Amy : Je t'interdis de le dire !

Sonic : Amy je suis désoler mais Tails à raison Shadow savait très bien ce qu'il fessait...

Amy : Non je ne peux pas l'accepter il doit y avoir un moyen...

Les yeux d'Amy se fixa sur sa dernière lueur d'espoir et se précipita dessus.

Amy : Knuckles j'ai besoin de ton émeraude !

Sans attendre une réponse du gardien Amy lui prit son émeraude avant de retourner auprès de Shadow pour commencer à concentrer toute son énergie.

Knuckles paniquer : Tu es folle ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à maîtriser son énergie dans ton état elle va te tuer !

Amy : Je sais que sais dangereux mais c'est mon seul espoir !

Sonic : Amy soit raisonnable ce n'est pas que ta vie que tu mets en danger !

Amy déterminer : Faite moi confiance ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Knuckles : C'est trop dangereux !

Sonic résinier : Laisse la Knuckles...

Knuckles surprit : Quoi ?! Tu as aussi perdue la tête ?

Sonic : Non mais elle ne laissera pas tomber. Va s'y mais si ça devient trop dangereux on interviendra.

Amy : Merci.

Amy reprit sa concentration rassemblant toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait. L'énergie de la Master Émeraude était tellement forte qu'elle pouvait sentir ses mains brûler et sa peau se détacher.

Amy penser : Aller ça doit marcher ! Shadow avais dit que l'élément du Chaos représenter la mort et la vie alors ça doit marcher ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir maintenant pas comme ça !

Tout le corps d'Amy s'illumina aveuglant toute les personnes présente dans la salle. Sonic et Knuckles tenté d'intervenir voyant que Amy perdait le contrôle mais furent repoussé par l'énergie qui entourais Amy.

Amy penser : Merde sa demande plus d'énergie que je ne le penser... si ça continue je vais...

Alors que Amy était sur le point de totalement perdre le contrôle elle senti une autre force en elle qui l'aidé à contrôler l'énergie de l'émeraude. Au même moment les cuves dans la salle ce mire aussi réagir comme si elle répondait à quelque chose.

Rouge : Que se passe-t-il ?!

Tails : Je l'ignore...

Oméga : Analyses-en coure... Le liquide dans les cuves extrait de Shadow réagisse à son enfant.

Tails : Tu veux dire que ce bébé aide Amy à contrôler cette énergie ?

Oméga : Affirmative.

Amy penser : Je voie... toi non plus tu ne veux pas l'abandonnais hein ? Dans ce cas allons s'y ensemble.

Grâce à l'aide de son enfant Amy arriver à contrôler l'énergie qu'elle avait accumuler en elle pour le projeter dans le corps de Shadow pour le réanimer.

Amy : Chaos Heal !

Tout le corps de Shadow s'illumina d'une intense lumière bleu et verte entourai d'une aura dorée pendant que les cuves se briser les unes après les autres déversent un torrent de liquide dans toute la salle. Tout le liquide commença à bouger comme si elle était douée de raison pour se rapprocher du corps de Shadow jusqu'à qu'il l'est totalement absorber.

Amy pouvait sentir toute son énergie vitale la quitté et atteindre la ligne rouge. Elle pouvait voir les signes de danger dont Shadow lui avait parler et mis en garde. Des blessures apparaissaient sur tout son corps, sa respiration devenait irrégulière, sa vision se troubler et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Amy utiliser toute sa force vitale pour tenter de ramener Shadow parmi elle dépassant largement ces propres limites. A vrais dire sans le soutien de son enfant elle y aurait déjà laissé sa vie.

Après des minutes qui sembler être des heures la lumière diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement laissant une Amy à bout de souffle luttant pour rester en vie. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur le torse de Shadow incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Toute son attention était dirigée sur le corps de son compagnon. Sa fourrure avait retrouvé sa couleur noire comme la nuit et ses rayure rouge sang. Ces blessures étaient en grande partie refermer et avais arrêter de saigner. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Amy s'était un son. Le même son qu'elle avait entendu la nuit ou elle l'avait trouvé dans son arbre. Le son d'un battement d'un cœur.

Amy fou de joie : Il a un pou ! Il et vivant !

Rouge : Laisse-moi voir.

Sonic prit Amy dans ses bras veillant sur elle qui monté des signe évident de grande faiblesse. Rouge qui disposer de l'ouille la plus fine du groupe scruter le torse de Shadow avec son oreille avant de se diriger vers la bouche du hérisson noir.

Rouge : Elle a raison son cœur bat faiblement mais il ne respire pas !

Oméga : Analyse... je suggère une ventilation artificielle.

Knuckles : Une quoi ?

Tails : Il veut dire du bouche à bouche.

Amy à bout de souffle : Je vais le faire...

Sonic reculant Amy : Amy tu n'es pas en état de le faire.

Amy épuiser : Mais...

Alors que Amy lutter pour atteindre Shadow, Sonic la confia à Knuckles avant de se diriger vers son rival. Sans dire un mots Sonic se pencha vers Shadow et commença à faire un bouche à bouche surprennent tout le monde. Rouge continuer à surveiller le cœur de Shadow tout en pratiquant un massage cardiaque pendant qu'Oméga l'analyser en permanence pendant de longue minute...

Oméga : Il est stabilisé.

Peu de temps après qu'Oméga et donné son diagnostic Shadow se mit à tousser à plein poumon crachant le poison qu'il avait encore dans les poumons pour finir par ouvrir les yeux.

Shadow voix très faible : Ou...je suis... ?

Rouge : Tu es sur Prison Island tu as vaincue Néo tu te souviens ?

Shadow voix très faible : Oui... mais comment je peux être en vie j'étais dans le poison avec lui... Je me souviens du poison qui me dévorait entièrement. Je suis sûr que j'étais mort...

Oméga : Je confirme que ton cœur à cesser de fonctionner pendant quelque minute. Mais grâce au Chaos Heal effectuer par Amy et votre enfant ils on put refaire partir le cœur et soigner les autres blessures en partie.

Shadow terrorisait : Quoi ?! Elle a utilisé se pouvoirs dans mon état ?!

Oméga : Oui.

Shadow apeurait : C'était de la folie ! Ou est-elle ?!

Tails : Elle est avec Knuckles elle a perdu connaissance juste avant que tu t'éveille mais elle va bien.

Shadow très inquiet : Et l'enfant ?

Oméga : D'après mes analyses il va bien ils ont juste besoin de repos pour rétablir leurs énergies.

Shadow épuiser : Ils ne sont pas les seul... mes réserves en énergie sont au plus bas...

Rouge : Oméga tu les a récupérées ?

Oméga : Oui.

Oméga tendit les limiteurs d'énergie de Shadow pour qu'il puisse enfin les remettre pour pouvoir garder son énergie stable.

Shadow soulager : Ça fait tellement du bien de les avoir à nouveau. Mais il me faudra du temps pour que je puisse à nouveau utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Oméga : Je vais voir pour trouver qu'elle que choses pour ça.

Shadow : Merci.

Sonic : Tu ne peux pas utiliser le Master Émeraude ?

Shadow en caressant la tête d'Amy : Non dans mon état se serais trop dangereux.

Après de longues minutes d'attente.

Shadow garder Amy coucher sur lui continuant à lui caresser la tête délicatement. Tout le monde était dans un état très sérieux et n'arriver presque plus à bouger. Sonic et Shadow observer Amy dormir tendrement jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par se réveiller.

Amy : Hum...

Shadow voix très douce : Alors bien dormir ?

Amy se réveillent : Shadow ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Shadow en souriant : Le seul et l'unique.

Amy en frappant Shadow : Comment as-tu put !?

Shadow : Je suis désolée mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Si je ne l'avais pas fait Néo aurait exploser toute l'île.

Amy en pleurant contre le torse de Shadow : Mais de là à te sacrifier... ne le refait plus jamais...

Shadow en caressant la tête d'Amy : Je vais essayer.

Rouge en souriant : Tu t'y habitueras il m'a déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois. A jouer au l'idiot.

Shadow : Et ! Au moins cette fois j'ai pu éviter l'explosion.

Sonic : Tu rigole tu as presque explosé toute la base et la moitié de l'île.

Shadow : Pas faut. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour sauve tout le monde.

Amy en souriant : C'est vrai mais on t'a aussi sauvé cette fois.

Shadow en souriant : Surtout toi, même si je n'approuve pas que tu es pris autant de risque. Mais sans toi et notre petit je ne serais plus là.

Amy en rigolant : Je ne suis pas la seul à remercier pour t'avoir ramené du monde des morts.

Rouge en rigolant aussi : C'est vrai il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a donné de sa personne pour te sauver.

Shadow intriguer : A bon ?

Amy se tournant vers Sonic : Oui...

Sonic très gêner : Ce n'est pas la peine d'entré dans les détails !

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Tu en es sur ?

Shadow intriguer : De quoi vous parlez ?

Oméga revenant dans la salle : Sonic à pratiquer une ventilation artificielle sur toi.

Shadow choqué : QUOI ?! C'est une blague ?!

Amy éclatant de rire : Non c'est Sonic qui t'a fait le bouche à bouche.

Sonic et Shadow se regarder très gêner et se mire à rougir très fort devant cette histoire.

Sonic très gêner : Je n'avais pas le choix... Amy était trop fatiguée pour le faire et je savais comment le faire... Alors...

Shadow très gêner : Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails... Mais merci Sonic.

Rouge : Oméga tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oméga : Affirmatif.

Oméga donna à Shadow trois tube de Chaos Drive qu'il commença à boire sans hésiter.

Knuckles dégouter : Tu peux vraiment boire cette chose ?

Shadow : Oui bien sur je suis fait d'élément du Chaos. Pour moi c'est comme une boisson énergisante. Avec sa je pourrais utiliser un peu de mes pouvoirs à nouveau.

Knuckles : J'aurais tout vue.

Shadow : Dite moi Sonic, Knuckles vous avez était contaminer par le poison non ?

Tails : Oui comment le sais-tu ?

Shadow : Je peux le ressentir dans leurs énergies et à travers leurs organismes. Ce poison à était fait grâce à mon sang je peux donc facilement le détecter.

Sonic : Ne m'en parle pas j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles son en feu. J'arrive à peine à marcher ou à respirait correctement.

Knuckles : Moi aussi je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi malade de ma vie.

Shadow : C'est normal plus votre affinité avec l'énergie du Chaos et fort plus se poison sera puissant.

Tails : Mais alors pour toi sa devait être encore pire ?

Shadow : Oui mais mon corps a créé des résistances.

Sonic : Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu... Je peux à peine à rester conscient...

Shadow : Je vais arranger ça. Maintenant que j'ai récupérais des forces je peux vous enlever se poison.

Amy inquiète : Ne fait rien de dangereux se poison à faillir te tuer il y a même pas une heure !

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas après tout le poison que j'ai assimiler mon corps est immuniser contre lui.

Amy : Si tu le dis...

Shadow : Sonic, Knuckles mettait vous l'un à côté de l'autre en face de moi. Ça ne devrait pas faire mal... en théorie...

Sonic et Knuckles obéir à Shadow ayant trop mal pour protester. Shadow s'assied en face deux et commença à se concentrais jusqu'à qu'il se mit à émettre une lumière bleu verte. En quelque seconde un liquide noir s'échappa des deux mobians pour être absorber par Shadow. Dès qu'il eut finie Sonic et Knuckles était étonner de voir à qu'elle point ils se sentaient mieux même s'ils rester tous dans un piteux état.

Shadow : Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de vos blessures à tous.

Rouge inquiète : Ça va aller ?

Shadow : Oui je ne pourrais pas vous soigniez totalement mais je peux m'occuper de vos blessures les plus grave pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici.

Tout le monde se plaça en face de Shadow l'observent attentivement alors que ses mains devenaient bleues.

Shadow : Chaos Heal.

L'aura bleu se répandu à travers tout le monde apaisant petit à petit leurs douleurs. Au bout de 5 minute Shadow avait fini de tous les soigniez.

Sonic impressionner : Wow c'est incroyable je ne sens presque plus rien.

Shadow reprenant son souffle : Si j'avais... eu toute mes forces j'aurais... put mieux vous soigniez... mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux faire...

Knuckles : C'est largement suffisant on peut à nouveau marcher sans problème.

Rouge : Et maintenant qu'es qu'on fait ?

Tails : Il serait préférable de partir d'ici au plus vite. Même si Néo et les autres robots on était vaincu il se peut qu'on soit encore attaqué par des soldats du GUN.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord il faudra du temps pour que les choses se calme. On devrait se téléporter hors d'ici. Le temps de se remettre totalement.

Knuckles : Retournons sur Angel Island.

Rouge : Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est le Président et toutes les autres personnes qui on était arrêté. Sans eux il sera impossible de ramener le monde à la normal.

Oméga : Les personne arrêter son dans les cellules dans le sous-sol 5.

Rouge surprit : Vraiment ?! Ils vont bien ?

Oméga : Oui leurs cellules n'ont pas été touché par les exploitions.

Shadow : Dans ce cas allons les libéraient. On va avoir besoin d'eux pour rétablir l'ordre dans le monde.

Sonic : C'est partie !

* * *

Tout le groupe réussi à atteindre les cellules sans trop de problème tous les soldats qu'ils avait rencontrés s'était enfuit en voyant Shadow. La zone des prisonniers était un long couloir très peu éclairais avec une succession de cellule remplie de prisonnier. Shadow traversa la salle scrutent toutes les cellules les uns après les autres. A cause du peu de lumière les occupants des cellules confondaient Shadow avec Néo et était terrifier. Sonic et les autres avais beau tenté de les rassurais rien ne marcher. Arriver à la dernier cellule Shadow s'arrêta et arracha la porte en barrot.

Shadow : Ils sont-là.

Sonic intriguer : Comment tu fais pour les reconnaître dans cette obscurité ?

Shadow : Facile je peux voir dans le noir.

Sonic : Ça explique beaucoup de choses...

Commandeur : Shadow ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Shadow : Oui vous pouvez sortir.

Président : Comment es possible ? Ou sont passé Néo et David ?

Shadow : J'ai détruit Néo et Néo la tuée.

Président : Je n'arrive pas à le croire vous avez sauvé le monde encore une fois Shadow.

Shadow : Merci mais je n'étais pas seul. Nous pourrons en discuter quand on aura quitté cette île. Même si les principales menaces on était vaincu ils restent encore des soldats qui peuvent se battre.

Commandeur : Shadow a raison trouvons un moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Pendant que Shadow mettait au point un moyen de quitté l'île avec Tails, le reste du groupe libérais les autres prisonniers. La plus par d'entre eux était paniquer et même agressif compliquant beaucoup le sauvetage.

Shadow parlant très fort : Très bien tout le monde écouter moi ! On va vous amener jusqu'à un bateau pour vous faire quitter l'île. Jusqu'à qu'on est pu atteindre un vaisseau rester bien grouper.

Mobian chacal : Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ?! Tu es l'un des leurs !

Mobian lapin : C'est vrai tu es comme se Néo ! Une arme sans vie ! Tu pourrais très bien nous amener dans un piège !

Amy furieuse : Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit ! On vient de risquer nos vies pour vaincre Néo et se phytophage de dirigeant ! Alors vous n'allez pas commencer avec vos aprioris de merde ! On ne force personne à nous suivre mais si vous tombé sur des soldats se sera votre problème !

Toute la salle resta silencieuse devant la colère d'Amy et commença à suivre Shadow sans discuter. Après un long trajet à travers une base en ruine tout le groupe arriva enfin dans la zone ou les bateaux était amarrais.

Shadow : Aller tout le monde à bord ! On va pouvoir quitter l'île. Fermer juste les yeux le temps que l'on soit assez loin d'ici.

Sonic : Tu es sûr de toi ? Même si la base est endommagée on risque encore de se faire tirais dessus et de coulé.

Shadow : Je sais c'est pourquoi je vais nous téléporter assez loin de l'île pour qu'on soit hors de danger.

Sonic : Tu as encore assez d'énergie pour ça ?

Shadow : Pas assez pour emmener tout le monde sur la terre ferme mais assez pour être hors de porter de tire. Au pire j'aurais besoin d'une bonne sieste pour récupérais.

Après que tout le monde soit monté à bord du bateau Shadow retira ses limiteurs et lança un Chaos Control pour téléporter l'embarcation le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Le bateau réapparu à plusieurs kilomètres de Prison Island. L'île était toujours visible mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour être en danger. Après avoir utilisé autant d'énergie Shadow s'écroula épuiser et s'endormie en quelque seconde dans les bras d'Amy.

Tails s'occuper de la navigation pendant que Knuckles et Rouge s'occuper des autres passagers. Malgré l'avertissement de Shadow beaucoup d'occupent du bateau ne l'avais pas écouté et était devenue malade à cause de la téléportation.

Amy s'occuper de Shadow pendant qu'il était endormie avec Sonic à ses coté. Shadow dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux et commença même à ronronner sous les caresses de la jeune fille surprenant Sonic.

Sonic surprit : C'est Shadow qui fait se bruit ?

Amy en souriant : Oui c'est rare qu'il ronronne mais quand il est paisible comme ça il ne porte plus son masque sans émotion et se laisse aller...

Sonic : Qui aurait cru que la forme de vie ultime pouvait paraître aussi doux.

Amy : Son côté froid n'est qu'une apparence. Il peut vraiment être très gentille quand il le veut.

Sally : Vous me dégoûtez.

Sonic surprit : Sally ? Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Sally énerver : A-t-on avis le clone de ce monstre que vous trouvez doux nous a capturait moi et mon père pour qu'on soit exécuter !

Amy très énerver : Shadow n'est pas comme Néo !

Sally en colère : Ne te fou pas de moi ! Ils sont tous les deux des monstres de laboratoire crée dans l'unique but de tué !

Sonic énerver : Sally tu ferais mieux de te taire maintenant ! Sans lui tu croupirais encore dans ta cellule en attente de ton exécution ! Pour une fois dans ta vie sois un peu reconnaissance.

Sally outré : Moi être reconnaissance à ce monstre ? Tu rigole ?

Amy furieuse : Espèce de...

Père de Sally : Il suffit on traitera de tout sa quand on sera de retour au royaume.

Amy intriguer : De quoi vous parler ?

Père de Sally : Je conte demandais des comptes aux humain. Et pour commencer je vais demandais la destruction de toutes les armes biologiques.

Amy indigner et choqué : Quoi ?! Mais Shadow vous à sauver vous et le monde ! Vous n'être que des hypocrites !

Père de Sally : J'ai pour devoir de protéger mes sujets je ne laisserais pas se désastre se reproduire !

Sonic très sérieux : Je vais être claire avec vous je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Père de Sally : Dans ce cas vous serez considérait comme traite aux yeux des mobians.

Président : Allons ce n'est n'y le lieu où le moment de débattre de ce genre de chose.

Père de Sally : Vous avez raison mais on aura une très longue discussion après ce qui s'est passé.

Président : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Sur c'est mots Sally et son père se dirigea vers l'autre côté du bateau.

Amy choqué : Je n'arrive pas croire qu'ils veulent que Shadow soit exécuter après tout ce qu'il a fait...

Président : Ne vous en fait pas je vais veiller personnellement à ce que Shadow ne soit pas inquiéter mais traiter en héro.

Amy soulager : Je vous remercie.

Sonic : Tu verras tout se passera bien je vais aussi y veiller.

Amy : Merci Sonic.

* * *

Après quelque heures Shadow finie par se réveiller accueillie par le doux sourire de Amy.

Amy : Alors on est réveillé ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas j'ai toujours l'impression de rêver quand je te vois avec ton sourire.

Amy : Eh bien on dirait que tu n'es pas encore totalement réveillé pour parler comme ça.

Shadow : Pas faut je suis toujours un peu fatiguée.

Oméga arrivant vers lui : Dans ce cas voilà quelque Chaos Drive que j'ai trouvé sur les reste de robots.

Shadow : Merci Oméga c'est justement se d'ont j'avais besoin.

Shadow commença à boire plusieurs litres de Chaos Drive sous les yeux horrifier de plusieurs passagers. Le reste du voyage se passa sans aucun autre problème. Leurs combats contre Néo était enfin finie mais le monde a été chambouler et il faudra du temps pour que les choses redeviennent à la normal.

Fin Acte 3

* * *

 _Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser Shadow mourir comme sa ? Le prochain acte est encore en cours d'écriture il faudra donc attendre un peu plus pour la suite._


	41. Acte final Chapitre 40

Acte 4.

Depuis leurs victoires sur Néo et contre le coup d'état du GUN manipuler par Eggman, Shadow et les combattants de la liberté avaient passé tous leurs temps à libérais les Mobians qui avait était déporter dans des villes transformer en prison. Après de longue semaine de combats les choses commencer enfin à revenir à la normal. Il était maintenant temps des procès de ceux qui avait était arrêter. Presque tous les conspirateurs du coup d'état avaient été arrêter. Mais quelques personnes avaient réussi à s'échapper comme Eggman qui avais disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Ou Jeff qui a aussi réussi à s'enfuir à temps. Autre détaille étrange le corps de David n'a pas été retrouver dans les décombres de la base malgré d'intense recherche comme une partie des restes de Néo.

Mais à cause de cet événement beaucoup de tension entre humain et mobian avait fait surface dans le monde et menacer toujours l'équilibre. Aujourd'hui se dérouler le procès des scientifiques qui avait créé Néo et semer le chaos. Le présidant, le Commandeur, ainsi que tous les membres des familles royale mobians, et une partie des combats de la liberté était réunie. Le procès était retransmis dans le monde entier en directe pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Pour que le jugement soit équitable le jury était composé d'autan d'humain que de mobian. Shadow ainsi que tous ceux qui avais était présent sur Prison Island était là comme témoin. Mais Shadow savait très bien que lui aussi risquer d'être pris à partie dans cette histoire. Depuis la fin de cette affaire beaucoup de personne voulait sa tête de peur qu'il ne reproduise ce que Néo avait fait. Mais à sa grande surprise il y avait aussi beaucoup de personne qui le soutenais pour la première fois.

L'audience commença dans une tentions très forte et les huer de l'auditoire. Les quatre scientifiques étaient tous aligner face au juge prêt à être interroger. Malgré la situation ils rester fièrement debout face à la cour de justice.

Juge : Commençons le procès. Savez-vous ce qui vous est reprochez ?

Scientifique 1 en souriant : Oui. D'avoir voulu rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses dans ce monde.

Juge : Pour vous rétablir l'ordre des choses signifier réduire la moitié des habitants de ce monde en esclave et de provoquer un coup d'état et une guerre ?

Scientifique 3 : Nous n'avons pas réduit la moitié de ce monde en esclavage. Les mobians sont une sous espèce qui doit être contrôler et soumis aux humains.

Devant les propos porter toute la salle se souleva et provoqua un long moment de crie et d'injure jusqu'à que le calme soit enfin rétablie.

Juge : Je vous rappelle que d'après le traité de paix les propos que vous portez son déjà passible de lourde condamnation.

Scientifique 2 en roulant les yeux : De toute façon on sait déjà comment va se terminer ce procès ridicule.

Scientifique 4 : C'est vrai nous ne sommes qu'un moyen pour vous pour calmer la population en nous mettant en scène dans ce procès dont l'issu est déjà établie d'avance.

Juge : Vous niez avoir participer au coup d'état ?

Scientifique 1 : Non mais nous étions des soldats au service du GUN. On n'a fait que suivre les ordres.

Juge : Quel était c'est ordres ?

Scientifique 2 : On devait crée une nouvelle version du Project Shadow pour permettre au dirigeant David de prendre le pouvoir.

Juge intriguer : Pourquoi chercher à crée un nouveau Project Shadow alors qu'il y en a un déjà un ?

Scientifique 4 : Pour la simple raison que le Project Shadow actuel n'était pas sous notre contrôle. Il a été jugé trop instable et imprévisible pour les plans qu'avais le dirigent David.

Scientifique 3 : Au début on chercher un moyen de pouvoir contrôler son esprit mais sans réel succès. On a ensuite commencé à tenter de crée une réplique de lui. Mais on n'arriver pas à produire une source d'énergie assez puissant pour l'alimenter.

Scientifique 1 : Jusqu'à qu'une équipe de recherche trouve des documents sur les expériences du docteur Eggman.

Juge : Quel était la nature de ces expériences ?

Scientifique 4 : La réplication de Chaos Émeraude.

Scientifique 2 : Le GUN là ensuite localiser et capturait en secret pour le forcer à travailler avec nous sur le projet Néo Shadow.

Juge : D'après l'enquête mener vous être aussi à l'origine de la conception de robots de combats non déclarais.

Scientifique 3 : On a obéi aux ordres du GUN. Et David ne nous avait pas vraiment laisser le choix… Si on avait refusé il nous aurait enfermer ou forcer à le faire par-là force.

Le procès continua pendant des heures, Shadow et tout le groupe témoignai les uns après les autres pour apporter plus de détaille sur cette affaire. Finalement le jury se retira pour délibérais avant de revenir pour donner son verdict.

Juge : Le jury a-t-il trouver un verdict ?

Juré : Oui. Pour l'accusation de crime contre l'humanité, de participation à un coup d'état, d'expérience interdite et de violation du traité de paix entre humain et mobian nous les jugeons coupable.

Juge : Dans ce cas je vous condamne à la prison à vie.

A l'annonce du verdict toute la salle applaudie et poussa des cris de joie. Le groupe de scientifique ne réagit pas à l'annonce de leurs sentences non surprit du résultat du procès. Ils furent tous conduit par des policiers lourdement armés avant de se tourner vers Shadow pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Soulager que cette affaire soit enfin terminée tout le groupe commença à se diriger vers la sortie du tribunal pour être accueillie par une armée de journaliste déchaîner qui se jeta sur Amy, Shadow et Sonic.

Journaliste 1 : Etre vous satisfait du résultat du procès ?!

Journaliste 2 : Shadow est-il vrai que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce que le GUN préparait ?!

Journaliste 3 : Amy est-il vrai que vous être enceinte de Shadow ?!

Journaliste 4 : Shadow que pensez-vous des accusations contre vous ? Beaucoup de personne pense que vous pourriez reproduire les actes de Néo.

Shadow agacer : Si j'avais voulu le faire le GUN n'aurait pas pris la peine de crée une copie de moi !

Journaliste 5 : Compter vous restez parmi le GUN ? Beaucoup de personne ont peur que vous tentiez de vous venger à nouveau contre nous.

Shadow : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Sonic : Du calme tout le monde. Shadow ne fera aucun mal à qui que ce soit.

Père de Sally : Je vais bien m'en assurais.

Journaliste 3 : Roi Nigel Acorn que voulait vous dire ?

Nigel Acorn : Je dois encore signer un nouveau traité de paix entre Mobian et Humain. Et je compte bien obtenir de ce traité la destruction complète de tout ce qui se rapporte au Project Shadow.

Amy furieuse : Comment osez-vous ?!

Journaliste 4 : Mais cela implique t'il aussi le futur enfant de Shadow si la rumeur est vraie ?

Nigel Acorn avec une voie glaciale : Comme je l'ai dit « la destruction complète de tout ce qui se rapporte au Project Shadow ».

Devant les menaces qui était porter contre son future enfant Shadow entra dans une colère noire s'apprêtant à se lancer à la gorge du père de Sally. Knuckles, Amy et Rouge du le retenir pour l'empêcher de faire une grave erreur. Le roi Mobian arbora un sourire provocateur pour amplifier encore plus la rage de Shadow pour le pousser à l'attaquer devant les journalistes. Au final le père de Sally fut frapper au visage par Sonic à la stupeur de tout le monde.

Sonic furieux : Comment pouvez-vous sourire alors que vous être en train de dire que vous voulez tuer un enfant qui n'est même pas encore née ?! En plus je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à Shadow que cette guerre à put être arrêter !

Nigel Acorn se frottant la joue : Je vais passer votre geste pour cette fois seulement en mémoire de toutes les fois où vous avez aidé notre peuple.

Sonic : J'aide toutes les personnes de ce monde sans distinction ! Vous être tout aussi raciste que ceux qui était derrière Néo !

Nigel Acorn : J'agis dans l'intérêt de mon peuple et tous les autres roi mobian partage mon avis. Je compte bien obtenir ce que je veux.

Sonic déterminer : C'est ce que nous verrons.

Le père de Sally s'éloigna du groupe suivi par une partie des journalistes laissant le groupe choqué de ces propos.

Amy : Merci Sonic pour ce que tu as dit.

Sonic : Ce n'est rien... Rentrons à Angel Island.

Shadow : Je ne peux pas. Je dois être présent pour la signature du traité de paix…

Rouge : Tu veux dire pour ton procès organiser par ce type.

Shadow en soupirant : Que veux tu… Je serais toujours vue comme une menace… Le président ma promit que je n'aurais pas d'ennui. Mais je dois quand même être présent pour la signature du traité pour prouvais de ma bonne fois.

Sonic : On vient avec toi. On ne va pas laisser se malade faire ce qu'il a dit.

Tout le groupe se mit en chemin vers chez le présidant seul Rouge rester un peu en retrait.

Rouge : Sonic je peux te parler un moment ?

Sonic : Oui bien sûr.

Rouge : J'ai un service à te demandais pour aider Shadow.

Sonic : Que veux tu ?

Rouge : Eh bien….

* * *

Trois heures plus tard chez le président.

Tous les représentant des royaumes mobian était réuni autour d'une immense table avec au bout le président et le commandeur. Shadow, Amy et leurs amies ainsi que d'autre personne était présent de chaque côté et observer sans intervenir. Les discutions était houleuse et difficile. Les rois demandaient d'importante compensation pour les préjudices qui leurs avaient était causé. Le président n'avait pas d'autre choix de les acceptés s'il voulait rétablir une paix durable.

Président : Très bien alors comme promit mon pays s'engage à prendre à sa charge tous les frais des dégâts provoqués par le coup d'état de David l'ancien dirigeant du GUN.

Commandeur : Je vous promets aussi une plus grande transparence sur les actions ou des recherches du GUN dans l'avenir et de notre entière collaboration avec les forces militaires mobians.

Président : Nous allons aussi faire en sorte d'intégrais plus de mobians au sein du GUN afin de crée une meilleure harmonie dans notre armée.

Commandeur : Nous continuons toujours notre enquête pour trouver tous les soldats qui partager les opinons de David et seront renvoyer du GUN puis jugé.

Président : J'espère que c'est engagements vous prouve de notre volonté de rétablir de bonne relation avec vos royaumes.

Reine Chat : Je suis d'accord avec vos propositions.

Président : Je suis heureux que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente.

Nigel Acorn : Mais il reste un point à éclaircir.

Roi Chacal : Je suis d'accord.

Président : Qu'elle est votre demande ?

Nigel Acorn souriant dans la direction de Amy et Shadow : Elle est très simple nous voulons la destruction totale de tout ce qu'il y a un lien avec le Project Shadow.

A cette demande toute la salle fut plongée dans un silence de mort. Shadow savait très bien que sa aller arriver tôt ou tard. Sur le banc des spectateurs en face d'eux Sally avait un large sourire comme si son plan se passer à merveille.

Commandeur : Nous pouvons détruire tous les rapports ou informations sur le Project Shadow si vous avez peur que l'on reproduise Néo.

Nigel Acorn : Ça ne sera pas suffisent.

Président : Que voulez-vous de plus ?

Nigel Acorn avec un sourire sinistre : Nous exigeons la destruction de Shadow the Hedgehog ainsi que de son héritier.

Président et le Commandeur choqué : Quoi ?!

Nigel Acorn : Vous m'avez bien compris si vous voulez qu'on signe se traiter vous devez nous débarrasser de c'est deux menaces.

Président : Voyons vous n'être pas sérieux ? C'est grâce aux actions de Shadow et de ses amis si Néo et ce coup d'état a pu être stopper.

Commandeur : Il faut aussi noter que Shadow a toujours défendue et protéger les habitants de ce monde qu'importe leurs origines. Il serait injuste de chercher à le tué pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Président : Je suis d'accord surtout que vous nous demandait de prendre la vie à un bébé qui n'est même pas encore venue au monde. Je suis désolé mais je refuse de céder sur ce point.

Nigel Acorn : Dans ce cas se traité de paix restera vierge de nos signatures.

Président : Pourquoi tenait vous à ce point qu'ils soient tués ?

Nigel Acorn : Simple ils représentent une bien trop grande menace pour nos royaumes.

Roi Loup : Je suis d'accord d'après l'enquête que nous avons effectuée sur lui il aurait déjà causé beaucoup de dégât par le passé.

Reine Lapine : Oui il serait responsable de la mort de nombreux innocents dont ceux qu'ils l'auraient créé. Et il aurait aussi tenté de détruire le monde en projettent l'ARK sur notre monde.

Reine Chat : Mais gardon en mémoire qu'il a au final empêcher l'ARK de s'écraser sur notre monde.

Nigel Acorn : S'ils n'y avait que sa. Mais la liste de ces crimes est encore longue ma chère.

Roi Chacal : En effet nous savons aussi qu'il se serait allié à ce groupe d'extraterrestre avant de les trahir et de tous les tués.

Nigel Acorn : Et ce n'est que quelque exemple parmi t'en d'autre. Pour cela nous ne voulons plus courir le risque d'avoir une arme vivante parmi vos rend. Surtout depuis que nous savons qu'il peut se reproduire. Qu'es qui nous garantit qu'il ne va pas monter sa propre armée pour nous nuire comme la fait Néo ?

Shadow furieux : Comment pouvait vous pensez que je vais utiliser mon enfant comme une arme ?!

Président : Shadow a raison. Vos accusations ne reposent sur presque aucune preuve.

Nigel Acorn : A oui ? Pourtant d'après le rapport officiel du GUN c'est bien Shadow qui a tué les habitants de l'ARK.

Shadow furieux : Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit sur l'ARK !

Commandeur : Oui je peux confirmer que Shadow n'a jamais tué les habitants de l'ARK.

Nigel Acorn : Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?

Commandeur : Pour la simple raison que j'étais présent à bord de l'ARK quand les agents du GUN de l'époque son venue et ont tué tous les scientifiques ainsi que les éventuels témoins de cette scène.

Nigel Acorn : Alors pourquoi avoir accuser Shadow ? Ne seriez-vous pas en train de le protéger en nous racontent des mensonges ?

Président : Non. La vérité c'est que le dirigent du GUN ainsi que le président de l'époque ont jugé qu'il serait plus simple de l'accuser lui plutôt que d'expliquer à la population qu'ils avaient ordonnée de tué des innocents.

Reine Chat : Ça a du sens mais pourquoi on t'ils eux recoure à de t'elle procéder ?

Président : Difficile à dire. Les recherches coûtées très chers et était considérait trop long. S'ils ont pris la décision de les tués s'était pour éviter qu'ils ne divulguent des informations sensibles ou reproduise ce projet pour de mauvaise raison ou pour une autre armée.

Roi Chacal : Pouvait vous prouvez vos dire ?

Président : Non il n'était pas prévu que la signature de ce traité de paix soit un procès envers celui qui nous a sauvé.

Nigel Acorn avec un sourire de triomphe : Dans ce cas nous n'avons aucune raison de vous croire.

Rouge : Si vous y tenez vraiment je peux vous montrez des extrais vidéo de se jours-là.

La déclaration soudaine de Rouge figea toute la salle de stupeur.

Président : Vraiment mademoiselle Rouge ?

Rouge : Oui quand j'avais enquêté sur le projet Shadow j'ai récupéré des donnés de l'ARK. Certaines d'entre elle contient des vidéos des caméras de surveillance de se jours-là. Je peux vous montrez quelque extrait.

Nigel Acorn surprit : Vous être venue avec sa ici ?

Rouge en souriant : Oui je me doutai que vous alliez faire sa alors j'ai rassemblé quelques preuves pour démentir vos accusations.

Le père de Sally arborait un regard noir contre Rouge qui oser lui tenir tête et entraver son plan.

Reine chat : Très bien montré nous cette vidéo.

Rouge : Très bien mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Après qu'elle que minute de préparation Rouge s'apprêter à lancer la vidéo. Shadow lui trembler à l'idée de revoir le jour qui le hanté depuis son réveille. La seule chose qui arriva à stopper sa peur s'était la main de Amy qui se posa sur la sienne.

Amy : Hey ça va aller je suis là.

Shadow : Je sais mais c'est dur… j'ai peur de revoir la mort de Maria…

Amy : Ça ne sera pas long. Évite surtout de regarder les dernières seconde.

Shadow : Comment le sais-tu ?

Amy : J'ai aidé Rouge à rassembler c'est informations pour te défendre après les menaces qu'il avait fait sur le bateau.

Shadow : Je vois… merci…

Amy : De rien.

La vidéo montra une armée de 30 soldat du GUN qui tirais sur des scientifiques et sur tous les témoins qu'ils croiser sans aucune pitié même pour les enfants. Au bout de longue minute de carnage la vidéo montra Shadow qui courait avec Maria vers la salle des capsules poursuivie par une poignet de soldats. La vidéo se coupa sous les tirs des soldats sur Maria et des hurlements de Shadow. Dans la salle tout le monde était horrifié alors que Shadow s'était bouché les oreilles et avait baiser la tête sur les jambes d'Amy pour ne pas voir la fin.

Rouge : Alors satisfait ?

Reine Chat : Eh bien… effectivement ce n'est pas lui qui à provoquer se carnage.

Nigel Acorn énerver : Oui mais il n'en reste qu'il a bien tenté de détruire le monde à son réveille. Simplement pour se venger !

Rouge : Non vous vous trompez encore. La vérité c'est que c'est Gérald qui avait voulu utiliser Shadow pour se venger. Il avait faussé ces souvenirs pour le pousser à faire ça. Mais quand il s'en est rendue compte il s'est allier avec Sonic pour sauver le monde et depuis il n'a pas cesser de le faire.

Sonic : C'est vrai sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu remettre l'ARK à sa place.

Nigel Acorn énerver : Et pour les Black Arms ? Vous allez nous dire que Shadow n'a jamais eu aucun lien avec eux ?!

Shadow : Non je suis bien liée avec eux. Gérald avait utilisé le sang de leurs chefs pour accélérait mon développer… Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à les aider dans leurs conquêtes du monde.

Nigel Acorn énerver : Pourtant on ta vue à leurs coté !

Shadow : A l'époque j'avais perdu la mémoire à cause des événements de l'ARK. Quand les Black Arms son arriver leurs chef Black Doom m'avait promis de me parler de mon passé si je lui apporter les Chaos Émeraude. J'ai fait semblant de lui obéir pour obtenir des réponses.

Président : Je vous rappelle que c'est Shadow qui les a vaincus et nous a tous sauvé par la même occasion.

Commandeur : C'est après cette affaire que je lui ai proposer avec l'agent Rouge de se joindre au GUN et de former la Team Dark. Et depuis il a fourni un travail impeccable malgré le traitement qui lui est donné.

Nigel Acorn tapant les mains sur la table : Vous dit sa mais le GUN a dissimuler plusieurs incidents l'impliquant. Comme des agressions ou des menaces.

Shadow : Je n'ai jamais fait sa sans de bonne raison.

Nigel Acorn : Bien sur… j'ai ici un rapport qui regroupe des témoignages de personne qui on était gravement blesser par lui.

Rouge : Et moi j'ai des témoignages de plusieurs personnes qu'il a aidé et sauver.

Nigel Acorn furieux : Quoi que vous dite je reste sur ma position.

Sonic : Ecouter j'ai était le premier à me méfier de Shadow et même à le combattre à cause de mes préjuger stupide. Mais je peux vous garantir qu'il est autant un héros que moi. S'il n'avait pas été là nous serions déjà tous mort depuis longtemps ne l'oublier pas. Vous ne le voyer seulement comme une arme vivante qui veux tout détruire. Mais en réalité il est comme nous tous une personne qui tente de trouver sa place dans la vie.

Amy : Sonic a raison. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une arme de destruction pourrait aimer et fondé une famille et avoir autant de personne qui le soutient ?!

Tous les rois et reines était perdu dans leurs penser à par le père de Sally qui enrager comme sa fille devant la tournure des événements. Voyant que les rois n'arriver pas à se décider entre eux le président suspendu l'entretient le temps que les esprits se calme. Amy et presque tout le groupe rester au côté de Shadow pour le soutenir pendant que Sonic et Rouge avaient disparue.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de la maison blanche Sonic chercher quelqu'un pour avoir une explication avec elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver prêt d'un petit buffet dans la même salle ou s'était passer le bal. Sally sembler apprécier de voir le hérisson bleu s'approcher d'elle.

Sally souriant : Alors on revient me trouver pour prendre un verre ?

Sonic : Oui on peut dire sa… je suis venu pour comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça.

Sally : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sonic.

Sonic : Ne te moque pas de moi à nouveau. Si ton père s'acharne sur Shadow c'est à cause de toi. Tu n'as jamais pu accepter que ton plan n'est pas marché alors maintenant tu cherches à te venger d'eux.

Sally en souriant : Une future reine ne peut pas laisser passer un tel affront. A cause d'eux je n'ai pas pu te conquérir. Ils ont ruiné tout mon plan de conquête des royaumes.

Sonic : Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça parce que tu m'aimé ?

Sally en rigolant légèrement : Mon pauvre… oui j'étais attirais par toi c'est évident mais c'est surtout par intérêt que je l'ai fait.

Sonic surpris : Quoi ?

Sally : Mon père et moi avions pour objectif d'unifier tous les royaumes mobians en un seul grand royaume pour pouvoir tenir tête aux humains. Il fallait juste convaincre c'est stupide rois de cette unification et surtout que je devrais être à la tête de cet immense royaume. Et pour sa rien de mieux que d'avoir comme époux le plus grand héro mobian du monde qui est en plus le chef des combattants de la liberté.

Sonic : Tu as fait tout ça pour le pouvoir. Tu m'as manipulé pour que j'éloigne Amy pour te laisser le champ libre dans l'espoir que je tombe amoureux de toi. Tous sa pour ensuite prendre le pouvoir de tous les royaumes !

Sally : Oui mon père avait déjà tenté de le faire lors de la fin de la première guerre mais il avait échoué. C'est abruti de rois penser qu'il n'avait pas assez d'influence auprès des humains pour leurs tenir tête. Alors faute de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvais le faire ils ont décidé de ne rien faire.

Sonic : Donc depuis le début tu nous avais manipuler.

Sally : Oui. Mais tout a était réduit à néant par c'est deux hérissons de merde. Mais maintenant je vais au moins pouvoir tuer l'enfoiré de petite amie d'Amy et son monstre d'enfant.

Sonic soupirant : Sally dit moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu les laisse tranquille tous les trois…

Sally surprise : Quoi ?

Sonic : Tu m'as bien entendu je ferai tout ce que tu voudras si tu me jure de les laisser tranquille.

Sally avec un sourire diabolique : Eh bien sa devient très intéressant… Je pourrais éventuellement convaincre mon père de laisser se misérable couple tranquille. Si tu me jure fidélité pour toujours et que tu m'aide à réaliser mon plan de soumission des royaumes.

Sonic débité : Très bien j'accepte. Mais je voudrais savoir que compte tu faire des autres rois ?

Sally : C'est incapable ? Je compte leurs laisser du pouvoir mais sous tutelle le temps de me débarrasser d'eux les uns après les autres.

Sonic : Je vois tu ne laisses rien au hasard…

Sally avec un sourire diabolique : Que veux tu mon objectif c'est d'avoir un pouvoir absolu je ne peux pas laisser des minables comme eux dans mes pattes. Si tu savais comme ils sont faciles à manipuler.

Sonic en souriant : Je pourrais en dire autant de toi ma pauvre.

Sally : Quoi ? Qu'es-tu raconte ?

Sonic : Tu n'as rien remarquer ? Depuis le début il y a d'autres personnes dans cette pièce qui nous enregistre.

Sally pétrifier : Non… tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ?!

Rouge : Et si nous l'avons fait.

Sally leva la tête choquée de la tournure des événements. Elle pouvait voir Rouge qui c'était cacher au plafond qui les filmaient depuis le début. De l'autre côté de la salle elle pouvait aussi voir Oméga qui enregistrai également la scène.

Sally furieuse : Comment avait vous osez !

Rouge : C'est de ta faute tu nous n'as pas vraiment laisser le choix. On savait que tu ne laisserais pas Amy et Shadow tranquille. Alors on a eu l'idée de te pousser à révéler tes vraies motivations.

Sonic : Je n'aurais jamais pensé tu avais un tel plan en tête mais sa nous arrange encore plus.

Sally : Que veux tu dire ?

Sonic : Comme dirait ton père simple on veut que tu laisses Shadow tranquille sinon on diffusera cette vidéo dans le monde entier. Après sa il te sera très difficile de rester au pouvoir.

Sally choqué : Tu n'oserais pas !?

Sonic : Tu crois que je vais m'en priver après tout ce que tu as fait ? Alors on a un marcher ?

Sally : Grrr….

Rouge : Oméga commence à télécharger la vidéo pour la diffuser sur toute les chaines de télé du monde.

Oméga : Bien reçu.

Sally : Non attendaient !

Sonic : Attendre quoi ? Dans tous les cas on a gagné. Si tu n'acceptes pas notre marcher tout le monde sera ce que tu as fait. Après sa il nous sera très facile de convaincre les autres rois de laisser Shadow tranquille.

Sally : Alors pourquoi perdre votre temps avec se marcher ?

Sonic : Tu restes une future reine qui représente le peuple de ton royaume. Et je préférerais éviter de prendre le risque de crée une guerre entre royaume mobians. Mais si tu mis force je n'hésiterais pas à le faire !

Sally hésitante : …

Rouge : Oméga ou en es-tu ?

Oméga : Vidéo charger prêt à être diffuser dans 10 seconde.

Oméga commença sont décompte devant une Sally furieuse qui trembler de rage et de peur. Elle savait très bien que si cette vidéo était diffusée il en serait fini de son future règne.

Sally : Très bien vous avez gagné ! Je vais parler avec mon père pour qu'il laisse Shadow tranquille !

Sonic en souriant : Tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Alors dit moi ça fait quoi de se faire manipuler ?

Sally grognant : Vous avez gagné cette bataille mais vous n'avez pas gagner la guerre !

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas on le sait. C'est pour ça que je compte bien garder cette vidéo au cas où.

Sally : Je vous le conseille car à la moindre occasion je vous le ferai regretter.

Rouge : Fais attention avec tes menaces sinon ta petite déclaration se retrouvera sur tous les bulletins d'information du monde.

Sally : J'ai compris je vais aller voir mon père.

Sally quitta la salle furieuse laissent Sonic et Rouge satisfait que leurs piège et fonctionné.

* * *

Après une heure de discutions tous les roi mobians revenaient dans la salle pour finir cette réunion.

Président : Alors vous être arriver à un accord commun ? Je préfère être claire que je ne compte pas s'aidé sur ma position concernent Shadow.

Nigel Acorn serrant les dents : Nous l'avons compris. Nous avons convenu de laisser une chance à se hérisson hybride de laboratoire. Mais en échange nous voulons que vous nous donniez accès à vos armes de pointe ainsi que la promesse de ne plus produire d'arme biologique, et d'un suivie des futurs recrutements de votre armé.

Président souriant : Eh bien on dirait que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. J'accepte vos conditions.

La réunion s'arrêta sous la signature du nouveau traité de paix mettent un terme à toute cette histoire.

Shadow et Amy devant la maison blanche avec tout le monde.

Ils étaient tous les deux surprirent du changement soudain d'avis du père de Sally. Au même moment Sally et son père était devant eux et s'apprêter à monter dans leur véhicule pour partir. Mais avant de partir ils se retourna vers le couple de hérissons d'un air très menaçant.

Nigel Acorn : J'espère que vous appréciez votre petite victoire.

Shadow : Tout ce que nous voulions s'était de pouvoir vivre en paix.

Nigel Acorn avec un regard noir : Bien sur… Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que vous n'être pas les bienvenues dans mon royaume. Si jamais vous osez franchir mes frontières je le considérais comme une menace est j'agirais en conséquence.

Shadow avec un sourire arrogant : Je ne suis pas intéressé de venir en vacances en famille dans un pays qui a comme famille royale des manipulateurs racistes.

Nigel Acorn : Faite attention à vos propos qui sais ce qui pourra arriver dans l'avenir.

Shadow avec un regard sérieux : Je vous déconseille de menacer ma famille.

Après s'être échanger un regard de mort les deux membres de la famille royale monta dans leur véhicule pour partir d'ici frustrais.

Amy perdu : Que leurs est-il arrivé ?

Shadow : Je l'ignore…

Rouge : C'est grâce à moi, Oméga et Sonic.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Sonic : Ce matin Rouge est venu me voir pour qu'on mette en place un piège pour Sally. Je devais lui parler est faire en sorte qu'elle révèle tout ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi elle et son père s'acharner sur toi.

Rouge : Pendant ce temps moi et Oméga ont filmé la scène pour la forcer à lâcher prise.

Sonic : Sa à marcher encore mieux que ce qu'on l'avait espéré. Sally prévoyiez de manipuler les autres rois pour unifier tous les royaumes et en prendre le contrôle. Autant dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien nous refuser après de t'elle déclaration.

Amy : Wow c'était une idée de génie.

Rouge : Je sais merci.

Knuckles : Eh bien elle aura été une garce jusqu'au au bout.

Tails : C'est vrai elle nous a tous manipuler depuis qu'on la connaît.

Rouge : J'espère qu'on ne les rêvera plus jamais.

Oméga : Sa aurait était le cas si tu m'avais laissé les détruire.

Rouge : Oméga je te l'ai dit on devait le faire en finesse cette fois.

Amy : En tout cas je vous suis reconnaissent pour ce que vous avez fait.

Sonic : C'est normal. Je t'avais dit que je voulais me rattraper pour tout ce que j'avais fait.

Shadow : Je dois l'admettre que je te suis reconnaissent pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis Prison Island.

Sonic : Je sais reconnaître quand je fais une erreur. Et je suis désoler pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis que tu es avec Amy.

Shadow : C'est bon c'est oublier.

Sonic : Que dirait tu si on repartait à zéro toi et moi ?

Sonic tendait sa main vers Shadow lui souriant pendant que des dizaines de journaliste les scruter en les photographiant.

Shadow en souriant : Pourquoi pas je te dois bien sa Sonic.

Shadow et Sonic s'échanger une poignet de mains ainsi qu'un sourire amical sous une pluies de photo. La guerre entre Sonic et Shadow était enfin terminée.

* * *

 _Me voila enfin de retour cette acte aura était plus long que je ne l'avais prévue. Maintenant que l'affaire Néo est terminer on va pouvoir se concentrai sur l'arriver du petit bébé. Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler ? Si vous avez fait attention à l'histoire vous pouvez le deviner facilement._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi prochain._


	42. Chapter 41

Leurs combats contre le GUN étant terminer et la paix rétablie en partie Shadow et Amy pouvait enfin se concentrais sur leur famille qui aller bientôt s'agrandir. Même si au départ Shadow avait était réticent à l'idée de devenir père il était maintenant heureux de pouvoir fondé sa propre famille. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes qui sais se qui pourrait encore arriver dans l'avenir.

Aujourd'hui Amy avait son premier rendez vous chez le médecin pour passer quelque teste et vérifier que tout aller bien. C'est nausées matinales ne s'était pas arrêter depuis son retour à la maison, ce qui inquiéter beaucoup Shadow qui ne connaissais pas les symptômes habituels d'une femme enceinte. Amy avait beau lui dire que c'était normal l'instinct protecteur du hérisson noir le fessai rester à ses côtés prêts à l'aidé à tout moment le temps que le médecin confirme c'est dire.

Le couple attendait dans la salle d'attente avec qu'elle autres couples mobians qui attendais dans la même salle. Evidemment le couple d'hérissons attirais beaucoup l'attention même si les autres patients garder leurs distances. Après de longue minute d'attente c'était au tour de Amy de voir le médecin qui était un vieux mobian chat qui visiblement n'était pas anxieux à l'idée de s'occuper d'eux.

Dans la salle du médecin.

Médecin : Laisser moi me présenter je suis le médecin Léon Perrin je vous suivrez tout le long de votre grosses et après. Il semblerait donc que les rumeurs sur vous sont vrai si vous être ici.

Amy : Oui même si je n'aime pas l'idée que tout le monde le sache ou de faire les pages des magazines…

Léon : Ne vous en faite pas je suis tenu au secret médical tout ce qui sera dit ici restera entre nous.

Shadow en grognonnant légèrement : Je l'espère j'en ai assez de c'est journalistes qui nous suive partout pour en savoir plus sur notre vie priver.

Léon : J'imagine… mais vous ne pourrez pas le cacher éternellement de ces vautours croyez-moi...

Amy : Nous le savons mais nous avons peur qu'un malade tente de s'en prendre à notre enfant.

Léon : C'est compréhensible vue votre situation.

Shadow en grognonnant : Si quelqu'un est assez stupide pour oser s'approcher de notre enfant pour lui faire du mal il le regrettera énormément.

Léon : Vous n'avez pas un moyen d'empêcher éventuellement que des personnes puisse tenter quelque chose avant de recourir à la violence ?

Amy : Nous allons faire des travaux chez nous pour fermer notre terrain et le rendre plus sûr. Et quand le petit sera là il y aura toujours quelqu'un à ces coté jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de se protéger lui-même.

Shadow : Le GUN et les combattants de la liberté nous on garantit de leurs soutient.

Léon : Très bien dans ce cas je vais juste répondre à qu'elle que question et on va voir comment il va. Je suppose que vous voulez le voir ?

Amy impatiente : Oui bien sur j'ai hâte de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

Léon : On pourra peut-être le savoir tout dépend depuis combien de temps vous être enceinte ?

Amy : Sa fait plus 1 mois.

Léon : Je suis désolée mais il faudra s'en doute attendre encore un moment pour pouvoir savoir le sexe de votre enfant à 100 %.

Amy : Oh… se n'est pas grave on attendra encore un peu…

Léon : Voyons déjà s'il est en bonne santé. Couchez-vous là je vais faire une échographie.

Amy se coucha sur un siège avec un écran à ses coté. Shadow et le médecin était assied sur un siège de chaque côté. Le médecin se rapprocha d'Amy avec un tube contenant un étrange liquide visqueux dedans. Alors que le médecin relever le t-shirt d'Amy il pouvait entendre un petit grognement de la part de Shadow qui n'apprécier pas ce qu'il fessait.

Léon : Ne vous en fait pas je ne monterais pas plus haut.

Amy : Hey c'est normal Shadow il doit me mettre un produit directement sur le ventre pour que sa machine puisse voir notre bébé.

Shadow : Très bien.

Léon : Je vous préviens c'est assez froid.

Dès que le médecin appliqua le gèle sur le ventre d'Amy elle poussa un petit gémissent suivi d'un frisson.

Shadow : Sa vas ?

Amy : Oui c'est juste très froid…

Léon : Je suis désolé je sais que se n'est pas très agréable. Je vais tenter de trouver le petit avec la machine.

Pendant quelque minute le médecin passa la sonde sur le ventre d'Amy pour visualiser l'intérieur de son ventre. Amy et Shadow scruter l'écran avec attention tout en se tenant la main.

Léon : C'est bizarre la machine est brouiller par une énergie…

Shadow : Sa doit venir du bébé il a hérité de mon énergie du chaos…

Léon : C'est possible mais à cause de sa je n'arrive pas à le visualisé.

Amy : Pourtant il n'avait plus produit d'énergie depuis qu'on avait vaincu Néo.

Shadow : Il doit percevoir cette échographie comme une menace et doit produit cette énergie comme une barrière de protection.

Amy : Comment on va faire s'il ne se détente pas ?

Shadow : Je vais tenter de le calmé moi-même.

Shadow plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Amy et commença à émettre une légère lumière bleue qui se rependit dans tout le corps d'Amy. Très vite la jeune hérissonne ressentie un fort sentiment de détente l'envahir elle et son bébé.

Amy détendu : Sa à marcher je le sens.

Léon : Je vais voir si il se laisse faire.

Le médecin reprit sa recherche du bébé hérisson maintenant apaisait et rassurer par l'énergie de son père. C'est deux parents brûler d'envie de le voir pour la première fois même si c'était à travers une machine.

Léon : Le voilà il est la… mais qu'es que…

Shadow paniquer : Quoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?!

Léon : Non il va bien son cœur bas normalement mais…

Amy très inquiète : Quoi ?!

Léon : Vous être sûr que vous être enceinte d'environ 1 mois seulement ?

Amy : Oui j'en suis sûr c'était la semaine juste avant que le GUN face son coup d'état.

Shadow : Pourquoi cette question ?

Léon : Eh bien d'après se que je vois ce bébé est déjà bien former. Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il n'a qu'un mois je lui donnerais plutôt trois mois.

Amy : Comment c'est possible ?

Léon : En temps normal je dirais que la mère c'est soit trompé sur le moment ou l'enfant a était conçue ou qu'elle a menti pour cacher une éventuelle infidélité. Mais vue votre situation particulière il se peut que les choses se passe différemment.

Shadow : C'est possible… il se peut que sa croissance sois accélérais comme sa était mon cas…

Léon préoccuper : Ça va un peu compliquer les choses dans ce cas.

Amy inquiète : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Léon : Eh bien cela rend la date de l'accouchement imprévisible normalement il faut 7 mois pour les mobians pour arriver à leur terme mais là sa devrait arriver plus tôt. Pour limiter les risques il faudra que vous viendraient ici toutes les deux semaines pour l'instant puis toutes les semaines par la suite.

Shadow : C'est tout ?

Léon : Non il est possible que les différents symptômes qu'a une femme pendant cette période sois un peu plus concentrais.

Shadow : Qu'elles symptômes ?

Léon : Ne vous en faite pas je vous et préparais tous les documents dont vous avez besoin pour le savoir. Mais du coup j'ai une bonne nouvel pour vous deux.

Amy : Là qu'elle ?

Léon : Je peux vous dire qu'elle est le sexe de votre enfant.

Amy joyeuse : Vraiment ? C'est génial.

Léon : Regarder l'écran.

Les deux futurs parents fixa l'écran tentaient de distinguer leur bébé avec difficulté.

Léon : Vous voyez cette zone ? C'est votre bébé et sa c'est se qui me permet de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir un garçon.

Amy : On va avoir un garçon ?

Léon : Oui j'en suis presque sûr à 100 %.

Amy : C'est génial tu es content Shadow ?

Shadow tenant la main d'Amy : Bien sûr dans les deux cas j'aurais été heureux.

Amy : Je voudrai savoir il serait possible d'avoir une photo ?

Léon : Bien sur je peux même vous faire entendre son cœur.

Amy : Vraiment se serait gentil.

Léon : Attendais juste une minute.

Après une petite manipulation sur son ordinateur la salle fut remplie d'un léger son de cœur régulier. A l'entente du battement du cœur de leur enfant Amy ne pouvait pas retenir quelque larme de bonheur. Son attention fut porter à son compagnon qui avait serrais fermement sa main dans la sienne la sortant de sa transe. Shadow ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux et ses oreilles de l'écran ou il pouvait voir son fils. Même en étant un expert dans la dissimulation d'émotion Shadow arborais un visage remplie d'une intense joie.

Le médecin laissa le couple seul le temps d'aller faire la photographie du bébé. Amy et Shadow finir par s'échanger un doux regard pour ensuite s'embraser tendrement.

Amy : Alors qu'en pense le futur papa ?

Shadow : Il en pense qu'il à beaucoup de chance mais qu'il à aussi beaucoup de travail qui l'attend pour veiller sur se petit et le guidé sur le droit chemin.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas tu ne seras pas seul. Je suis sur qu'il sera quelqu'un de bien.

Shadow en souriant : Moi aussi.

Le médecin fini par revenir avec les photos et une serviette pour Amy. Le reste de l'entretien fut consacrait à quelque question et précision sur ce qui aller arriver c'est prochain mois. Une fois l'entretient terminer le couple d'hérissons commença à rentrais chez eux main dans la main toujours suivie par quelques journalistes.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée.

Amy finaliser de préparait à manger pour ses amies qui devait arriver bientôt. Alors qu'elle aller commencer à mettre la table quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quand elle ouvra la porte elle trouva Sonic qui était le premier des invités à arriver.

Amy : Hey Sonic tu es en avance.

Sonic : Oui je sais je voulais vous aidez un peu.

Amy : C'est gentil. J'allais préparais la table du jardin.

Sonic : Allons-y sa ira plus vite.

Amy en se dirigant vers la cuisine : Tails n'est pas avec toi ?

Sonic : Non il est parti chercher Cream chez elle avant de venir.

Amy : Je vois.

Sonic étonner : Shadow n'est pas là ?

Amy : Non il est occupé dans la forêt.

Sonic étonner : Il t'a laissé seul ?

Amy : Oui mais ça n'a pas était facile. Depuis notre retour ici le mois dernier il est devenu très protecteur. Il ma fallu de longue minute pour le convaincre de me laisser un peu seul. Au final il a accepté temps que Oméga reste ici.

Sonic : Eh bien je peux le comprendre. Après tout il y a toujours des journalistes cachées devant chez vous. Et on ne sait jamais se qui pourrait arriver. Un malade pourrait s'en prendre à toi et avec ce bébé tu ne pourras pas te défendre toute seul. A la place de Shadow je serais aussi comme ça.

Amy : C'est bien pour ça qu'il a commencé à monter une cloison en bois autour de la maison et à penser d'autre moyen de protection. Il voulait demandais de l'aide à Tails pour ça.

15 minute plus tard Amy et Sonic venais de finir de préparait la table.

Sonic : Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Amy : Il ne m'a pas donné de détaille. Il a juste dit qu'il devait réparait ces dégâts.

Sonic : Ces dégâts ? Sa m'intrigue. Et si on aller le voir ?

Amy : Pourquoi pas les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Amy et Sonic marchaient dans la forêt après une courte recherche ils trouvèrent Shadow à l'endroit ou lui et Sonic s'était affronté. Le lieu avait été dévaster par les attaques de destruction de Shadow. Mais le cratère avait disparue pour laisser place à un gros tas de terre.

Amy : Hey Shadow qu'es que tu fais ?

Shadow : Amy ?

Sonic : Et bien on dirait que tu as fait du jardinage tu es couvert de terre.

Shadow : Tu es déjà là.

Sonic : Sa fait un petit moment maintenant.

Amy : En même temps il est presque l'heure, tout le monde vas arriver pour manger.

Shadow : Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vue le temps passé…

Sonic : Alors que fessais-tu ici à remuer la terre ?

Shadow : Je répare mes dégâts. Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon fils grandisse à côté d'un champ de ruine.

Sonic : C'est pour sa que tu es couvert de terre, tu as rebouché le cratère qu'on avait fait… Tu aurais du me le dire je t'aurais aidé à le reboucher.

Shadow : C'est moi qui l'ai fait c'était donc à moi de le reboucher.

Sonic : Oui mais c'est de ma fauté si on c'étais battu…

Shadow : De toute façon j'ai presque fini.

Amy : Tu as pourtant rebouché le cratère.

Shadow : Oui mais c'est encore un champ de désolation sans vie. Je vais vite arranger ça.

Shadow prit sa Chaos Emeraude dans sa main et posa l'autre sur le sol pour ensuite commençait à se concentrai. Après quelque seconde le corps de Shadow s'entoura d'une couleur bleu proche de c'elle de Sonic qui se répandis dans le sol. Très vite le sol commença à se recouvrir à nouveau d'herbe et de fleure comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sonic impressionner : Wow c'était incroyable mec !

Amy : On dirait qu'il ne sait rien passé du tout.

Shadow : Oui mais il me reste encore un détail à arranger plus tard.

Sonic : Sa ma l'aire bon pourtant.

Shadow : Oui mais il manque encore les arbres que j'ai détruit. Demain j'irais chercher des graines pour les plantés et les aidé à pousser.

Sonic : Tu m'impressionne je ne savais pas que l'énergie du Chaos pouvait faire ça.

Shadow : Cette énergie est surtout utilisée pour la destruction mais il peut aussi servir à crée tout dépend de son utilisateur.

Sonic : Il faudra que tu m'apprennes certain de tes tours un jour.

Shadow : On verra…

Sonic étonner : Alors là je ne te reconnais plus. Il y a quelque temps si je t'avais dit sa tu m'aurais lancé un Chaos Spear dans la tête.

Shadow en souriant : Si tu y tiens je peux encore le faire.

Sonic : Sans façon merci.

Amy : Allons s'y les garçons on risque de loupé les autres.

Shadow : On arrive.

Dès leurs retours à la maison Rouge et Knuckles était devant la porte. Après quelque minute c'était au tour de Tails et Cream. Des sont arriver Rouge sauta dans les bras de Shadow lui posant des centaines de question sur son future enfant surtout si sa aller être un garçon ou une fille. Cream elle était dans les bras d'Amy lui posant exactement les mêmes questions. Le couple d'hérissons avait décider d'annoncer la nouvel pendant le repas et rester donc très évasif sur le sujet.

Le repas était un barbecue gérais par Shadow avec diverses salades composer.

Sonic : Alors vous avez commencer à préparait la chambre du petit ?

Amy : Non on voulait attendre de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille pour ça.

Shadow s'occupant du barbecue : Pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer à sécuriser la maison avant de commencer les travaux de mon ancienne chambre.

Sonic : Tu sais déjà se que tu vas faire pour que l'endroit sois sur ?

Shadow s'occupant du barbecue : Je vais commencer par mettre une cloison pour fermer l'accès au jardin. Après je vais voir pour mettre des alarmes et des détecteurs de présence. En attendant Oméga empêche c'est maudits journalistes d'approcher de la maison.

Rouge : S'il continue à vous harcelez prévenez le GUN ils se chargeront déjà de les envoyer en cellule quelque jours pour harcèlement.

Shadow : Je le ferais bientôt s'ils n'abandonnent pas. Sinon je m'en chargerais moi-même.

Knuckles : Évite de faire de vague ils n'attendent que sa pour le mettre dans leur merde de magazine.

Amy : On le sait... C'est pour que lors des premiers jours quand ils n'hésitaient pas à venir devant nos fenêtres c'est Oméga qui c'est charger d'eux.

Shadow : Sauf qu'au final il a fait beaucoup de dégât que j'ai dû réparais.

Rouge en rigolant : En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre de lui.

Amy : Au moins depuis ils reste de l'autre côté de la rue.

Tails : Si tu veux je peux t'aider à mettre au point un système de sécurité ici.

Shadow : Je voulais t'en parler après manger pour voir ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Cream : Amy dit nous tu sais déjà quand tu vas accoucher ?

Amy : Eh bien c'est un peu compliqué…

Sonic : Comment ça ?

Amy : Quand on a fait l'échographie se matin le médecin a dit qu'il était déjà bien développé comme si j'étais déjà à trois mois de grossesse.

Rouge : Comment c'est possible ? Vous vous être trompé sur la date ou vous avez fait votre petite affaire ?

Amy très gêner : Non ça ne vient pas de la Rouge…

Rouge : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Oui… se bébé à hériter de mon énergie, de certaine de mes facultés organiques et sans doute de la plus par de mes pouvoirs. A cause de sa il grandi plus vite que la moyenne.

Amy : Du coup on ne sait pas quand j'accoucherais.

Knuckles : Sa explique pourquoi ton ventre à autant grossi aussi vite.

Tails : Il n'y a pas trop de risque pour vous deux ?

Amy : Non je devrais juste faire des contrôles plus fréquemment. Au moins on sait déjà le sexe du bébé.

Rouge très exciter : Vraiment alors dit le nous on veut savoir.

Amy en regardant Shadow : Eh bien…

Shadow et Amy : On va avoir un garçon.

A cette annonce tout le monde sauta de joie félicitent les futurs parents.

Cream : Vous avez déjà trouver un nom ?

Shadow : Non on en pas encore discuter pour l'instant.

Amy : Il serait s'en doute préférable d'attendre qu'il naisse pour ça.

Knuckles : Pourquoi ?

Amy : Moi et Shadow avons des noms par rapport à notre apparence. Alors je me disais que sa serait une bonne idée de le faire aussi avec lui.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord avec ton idée.

Sonic en rigolant : J'espère pour lui qu'il va plutôt hériter de sa mère alors.

Shadow : Qu'es que sa veux dire ?

Sonic : Juste que s'il hérite de ton charisme il risque d'avoir un nom comme Dark le hérisson.

Devant la blague de Sonic tout le monde éclata de rire à l'exception de Shadow qui grogna en réponse de cette blague. Pour écourter cette scène Shadow parti dans la cuisine pour chercher le désert.

Shadow venant avec le gâteau : Je reviens tout de suite avec les couverts.

Sonic : Wow se gâteau a l'aire délicieux. On dirait que tu t'es surpasser Amy.

Amy : J'aimerais bien mais c'est Shadow qui la fait hier.

Sonic surprit : Attend une minute il sait cuisiner ?!

Rouge : Pas qu'un peu. Je me souviens que quand il vivait chez moi je me débrouiller toujours pour que ce soit lui qui cuisine.

Cream : Je devrais venir ici faire de la pâtisserie avec vous.

Amy : Pourquoi pas. Crois moi voir Shadow couvert de farine est une expérience très amusante à voir.

Sonic : Je l'imaginer plus propre. J'ai du mal à le voir avec une fourrure blanche.

Shadow : Je te rappelle qu'a l'origine j'avais une fourrure blanche. Et pour la farine c'est Amy qui me la mit.

Rouge surprise : Attend une minute c'est quoi cette histoire de fourrure blanche ?

Amy : Oui c'était avant qu'il n'est reçut le sang de Black Doom. C'était encore un bébé à l'époque.

Rouge : Je meurs d'envie de voir à quoi tu pouvais ressembler quand tu étais tout petit.

Amy parlant très bas : Si tu veux j'ai des photos de lui.

Shadow : N'y pense même pas Rose !

Amy : Oups j'oublier qu'il avait une très bonne ouïe…

Rouge : Dit moi il avait déjà l'aire aussi grincheux à l'époque ?

Amy : Non il était très mignon.

Shadow : Était ?

Amy : Tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

Tout le monde continua de passer un très bon moment ensemble pendant le reste de la journée. Dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion Amy montra les photos de Shadow bébé qu'elle avait obtenue du journal de Gérald.

Chambre d'Amy et Shadow.

Rouge : Qui aurait crue qu'il avait était aussi… comment dire ?

Amy : Moins grincheux ?

Rouge : Oui c'est ça. Je me demande comment était sa mère…

Amy : Moi aussi mais il ne veut pas faire de recherche à ce sujet…

Rouge : Pourquoi ? Elle pourrait être la seule famille qui lui reste.

Amy : Eh bien il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décrypter le journal pars qu'il contiendrait toutes les informations sur sa création. Et il pense que de toute façon il n'y a presque aucune chance qu'elle soit encore en vie…

Rouge : Hum… le connaissent il a surtout peur d'apprendre que sa mère biologique l'aurait abandonnée ou vendu au scientifique de l'ARK.

Amy en soupirant : Je le pense aussi…

Rouge : Que compte tu faire ?

Amy : J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur elle mais je doute que Shadow face lui-même les recherches.

Rouge : Dans ce cas je vais mener ma petite enquête secrète. Pendant ce temps on doit demandais à Tails de voir se qu'il peut trouver dans ce journal.

Amy : Sa marche même si je doute qu'on la trouve en vie…

Rouge : On ne sait jamais si elle est à l'origine de Shadow alors tout est possible.

Amy : Oui mais voudra t'il la rencontrais ?

Rouge : On doit d'abord déterminer si oui ou non elle la abandonner. S'il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas il faudra convaincre Shadow d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Amy : D'accord mais dans le cas ou elle l'aurait bien abandonné on ne lui en parlera pas.

Rouge : Bien sur je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Après cette mise d'accord toute les deux Rouge et Amy discuta de leurs projets avec Tails. Le jeune renard accepta de filtrait le journal pour limiter les risques de révéler des informations trop dangereuses. Et de verrouiller à nouveau le journal une fois qu'il aurait terminer.

* * *

Une fois la fin de l'après midi arrivais tout le monde commença à partie de la maison pour laisser le couple entre eux.

Rouge : Ah j'allait oublier. Shadow le commandeur veux te parler en fin de semaine au QG du GUN.

Shadow : Qu'es qu'il me veut ?

Rouge : Je ne sais pas précisément mais il veut te faire une proposition de travail temporaire au sein du GUN avec moi.

Shadow : J'espère que cela n'implique pas de m'éloigner d'ici sinon se sera non.

Rouge : J'en doute il sait dans qu'elle situation tu es actuellement.

Shadow en grognant : Tu veux dire que tout le monde le sait… j'en est assez de cette horde de journalistes qui campe de l'autre côté de la rue à nous épier.

Rouge : C'est bien pour ça qu'Oméga est là pour les repousser.

Shadow poussant un léger rire : Les repousser ? Tu parle le premier jour ou il est arrivé il a presque explosé tout le coté extérieure de la maison…

Rouge : Tu sais comment il est, la finesse n'est pas son point fort. Mais s'il le fait c'est pour toi.

Shadow : Je le sais… c'est bien pour sa que je ne lui en veux pas et au moins ils gardent un peu leurs distances depuis.

Rouge : Ils vont finir par se lasser.

Shadow : Je l'espère je n'ai pas envie de passer tout mon temps à dissimuler ma famille de c'est vautour.

Rouge : Quand on ira au GUN on demandera qu'il fasse pression sur c'est magazines pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquille.

Shadow : Bonne idée.

Après que tout le monde soit enfin parti de chez eux Shadow s'affala dans le canapé les yeux fermer se détendant de sa journée animée et de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Après quelque minute de repos il sentie le bord du canapé à côté de son bras s'affaler un peu. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il pouvait voir un hérisson rose qui la dévorait des yeux.

Shadow : Hum ? Tu veux le canapé ?

Amy en souriant : Non je veux se qu'il y a déçu.

Shadow en souriant : Oh. Si c'est se que tu veux je peux te l'offrir avec plaisir.

Shadow passa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Amy pour lui offrir un doux baiser qui se transforma vite en un baiser enflammer entre les deux hérissons. Amy commença à demander l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de son compagnon noir. Shadow n'était plus du tout gênais par de t'elle acte et laissa l'accès tout de suite mais prit la domination après une petit bataille. Toute la pièce se remplissais de doux gémissement et de grognement pendant que Oméga patrouiller au tour de la maison pour repousser d'éventuel intrus.

* * *

Et oui le retour de la mère de Shadow. Je me demande si elle est encore en vie et se qui à put lui arriver.

Prochain chapitre mercredi.


	43. Chapter 42

Cinq jours plus tard QG du GUN.

Shadow et Rouge attendaient devant le bureau du nouveau chef du GUN depuis un petit moment se demandant pourquoi ils étaient ici. Les deux partenaires s'occuper en discutent et en observent ce qui les entouraient. Le siège du GUN était devenu très calme depuis qu'une grande partie des agents avais sois était renvoyer ou était partie en mission pour gérais encore quelque tentions dans le pays. Mais ce qui attira leurs attentions c'était une file de mobians qui passer dans divers bureaux. Finalement le nouveau chef du GUN ouvra sa porte pour les accueillir avec le sourire.

Rouge : Eh bien dans cette histoire vous avez au moins gagné un super bureau.

Commandeur : Oui mais j'ai aussi beaucoup plus de travail qu'avant.

Rouge : Sa doit être le prix à payer pour être le deuxième homme le plus puissant du monde.

Commandeur : Je n'ai pas autan de pouvoir que ça. L'une des conditions du traité de paix était de réduire grandement le pouvoir du GUN. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une simple armée qui ne peut plus agir sans le consentement du président et de l'assemblée.

Shadow : Peut-être mais le GUN reste toujours l'armée la plus puissante du monde.

Commandeur : En effet mais l'écart n'est plus aussi net qu'avant. Nous avons dû céder beaucoup de secret de nos armes les plus puissante au royaume mobians pour rééquilibrer les puissances. Mais il nous reste toujours la forme de vie ultime ainsi que son équipe dans nos rangs. Avec sa on garde encore l'avantage sur les autres armées militaire du monde.

Shadow : C'est vrai. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi cet endroit est autant calme.

Commandeur : Cela vient de la nouvelle politique du GUN que j'ai mit en place avec le président. A cause de sa beaucoup de personne on démissionner ou on était renvoyé. Soit pour leurs participation dans le coup d'état ou pour une incompatibilité d'opinion avec la nouvelle ligne de direction politique du GUN.

Rouge : Nouvel direction politique ?

Commandeur : Oui c'est pour cela que je vous et demandez de venir ici tout les deux. Avec le président nous voulons que le GUN recrute de nouvelle recrue et on aimerait que au moins la moitié soit des mobians.

Shadow : Qu'elle est le rapport avec nous deux ?

Commandeur : J'aimerais que vous superviser le recrutement et la formation des recrues mobians.

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?!

Commandeur : Oui après en avoir discuté avec le président on a conclu que le mieux pour former des recrues mobians serait des mobians. Les formateurs humains ne savent pas trop comment si prendre avec eux pour être le plus efficace possible.

Shadow : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me confier cette tâche.

Rouge en rigolant : Pourtant tu as fait des merveilles avec Amy. Mais il est vrai qu'il est possible que quasiment tous les candidats abandonnent ou meure si c'est toi qui l'ai forme.

Shadow donna à Rouge un regard noir avec un grognement d'agacement sous les yeux du Commandeur amuser par la scène devant lui.

Commandeur : C'est pour ça que vous être tous les deux solliciter pour ça. Cette mission aura l'avantage de vous permettre de rester ici et d'avoir des horaires stables pendant une très longue durée. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu attends un heureux événement Shadow. Je te promets que tu auras tout le temps que tu souhaites pour t'occuper d'eux.

Rouge : Par formation vous voulez dire physique, théorique, et protocolaire ?

Commandeur : Oui. Nous avons besoin de vous pour une formation complète.

Shadow : Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un va vouloir que je le forme ?

Commandeur : Depuis votre victoire sur Néo une partie de la population vous porte une grande admiration et souhaite vous rejoindre dans le GUN. C'est en partie pour sa aussi que je veux que tu sois l'une des personnes qui les forme.

Rouge : Pourquoi pas ? Sa te permettra de rester avec Amy. En plus pour une fois des personnes veulent bien travailler avec toi. Et après tout tu as déjà formé une personne et vue les résultats tu es plutôt doué pour ça.

Shadow : Hum tu parles… Si je leurs donnais la même formation que c'elle que j'ai donné à Amy aucun d'entre eux ne tiendrais plus de trois jours…

Commandeur : Il ne sera pas nécessaire de donner une telle formation vous devez juste les évaluer puis les préparait pour leurs futures missions petit à petit. De toute façon ça ne sera pas avant un moment le temps que nous traitons toutes les candidatures. D'ici-là vous pourrez vous préparait pour se nouveau travail.

Rouge : Alors quand dit tu ?

Après avoir un peu réfléchie à cette proposition et poser le pour et le contra Shadow finie par prendre sa décision.

Shadow : Si sa me permet de rester prêt d'Amy pour l'arrivée de mon fils c'est d'accord. Mais je ne garantis pas que j'arriverais à être tendre avec eux.

Rouge : Toi alors tu es sur le point de devenir père tu devrais apprendre à être plus doux.

Shadow en grognant un peu : Je sait faire la différence entre le travail et la vie priver Rouge.

Rouge en souriant : J'ai hâte de te voir joué les papa poule alors.

Commandeur : Puisque le sujet est abordé je voulais te féliciter et savoir si tout aller bien avec ta partenaire.

Shadow : Eh bien Amy a fait sa première échographie cette semaine. D'après le médecin elle attendrait un garçon. Mais il semblerait aussi qu'il grandi plus vite que la moyen… ça doit être à cause de mes gênes …

Commandeur : Il va donc arriver plus vite que prévue… dit-moi vous être toujours harcelait par des journalistes ?

Shadow : Oui ils sont toujours devant notre maison et nous suive quand on sort. Grace à Oméga ils gardent un peu leurs distances mais j'en ai assez d'être observer en permanence.

Commandeur : Je comprends je vais faire pression sur c'est journalistes pour qu'ils vous l'aise en paix. Et je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il puisse grandir en toute sécurité.

Rouge : Vous pensez qu'il pourrait intéresser quelqu'un ?

Commandeur : Je le crains… même si ça ne reste qu'une possibilité. Si on exclue Eggman d'autre pourrait vouloir tirait profit de cette arriver.

Shadow : Vous pensez à qui ?

Commandeur : On soupçonne que certaine armées concurrente ou groupe terroristes pourrais s'intéresser à lui tout comme les royaumes mobians. T'en qu'il restera dans ce pays il ne risquera pas grands choses car le GUN peut aider à sa protection mais s'il rentré dans un royaume mobian nous ne pourrons rien faire. Veiller bien à ce que ça n'arrive pas et si possible à lui apprendre à se défendre dès que possible.

Shadow serrant les poings : De toute façon si quelqu'un est assez fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre mon fils il n'aura pas le temps de le regretter croyez-moi.

Commandeur : Au vue de la situation exceptionnel je suis prêt à laisser passer sa du moment que tu ne tues pas les éventuels personne qui oserais lui vouloir du mal.

Shadow : Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis pas qu'ils pourront à nouveau marcher un jour.

Commandeur : Je comprends. Moi aussi je ferais pareil. Nous aurons encore l'occasion de discuter de la mise en place de sa sécurité tout en restant discret. Je pense que tu préférais qu'il évolue dans un cadre calme et le plus normal possible.

Shadow : Oui je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Commandeur : C'est normal après tout ce que tu as fait. Je vous communiquerai les détails pour votre mission et j'enverrais une équipe chez toi pour vous aider à sécuriser la maison.

Shadow : Très bien pour l'instant je suis encore en train de construire une cloison de jardin tout autour de la maison.

Rouge : Quand se sera terminer je testerais la fiabilité de la sécurité de cette maison. Si je n'arrive pas à passer sans me faire repérait alors personne n'y arrivera.

Commandeur : Très bien fessons comme ça alors.

Après avoir terminé leurs entretien Shadow et Rouge quittas le bureau du Commandeur avant de se salut et de rentré chacun vers chez eux.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow.

Shadow venait tout juste de rentré chez lui et sa première action fut de trouver Amy pour prendre de ces nouvel. La première personne qu'il trouva fut Oméga qui patrouiller toujours autour de la maison.

Shadow : Oméga tu sais ou es Amy ?

Oméga : Elle est couchée sur le canapé du salon depuis ton départ de ce matin. Elle semble malade.

Shadow : Encore ? Je vois merci de continuer à veiller sur elle.

Oméga : De rien j'aime me rendre utile pour toi ou Rouge. Mon seul regret est que je ne peux pas détruire les intrus.

Shadow : Crois-moi si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on les aurait déjà tous exploser.

Oméga : Peine partager.

Shadow entra dans la maison pour y trouver Amy couché sur le canapé avec un seau à côté d'elle. La jeune hérissonne avait une mine affreuse et le visage très blanc se qui inquiéter un peu Shadow qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider.

Shadow voix douce : Amy tu vas bien ?

Amy voix ironique : J'ai l'aire d'aller bien ?

Shadow en souriant : Non. Enfaîte tu as une mine encore plus épouvantable que lors du début de ta formation.

Amy : C'est à ce point la… J'ai eu des nausées et des vomissements toute la matinée.

Shadow : Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Amy : Non il faut juste attendre que sa passe.

Shadow : D'accord dans ce cas je vais continuer la cloison dans le jardin.

Amy : Merci. Sa c'est bien passé au GUN ?

Shadow : Oui le Commandeur veut que moi et Rouge nous occupons de la formation des future recrues mobians.

Amy : Et tu as accepté ?

Shadow : Oui grâce à sa je ne serais pas envoyé en mission pendant un long moment.

Amy : C'est une bonne chose pour nous. Mais je plains c'est pauvre recrue qui vont t'avoir comme formateur.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que Rouge sera avec moi pour éviter que je sois trop dur avec eux. De toute façon je ne dois que leurs fournir qu'une simple formation.

Amy : Dans ce cas le GUN aura peut-être qu'elle que nouvelle recrue au final.

Shadow : Très drôle… repose toi bien je vais continuer les travaux avant de préparait le repas. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose dit le moi.

Amy : Merci désoler de ne pas t'aidé.

Shadow : Ne dit rien de stupide tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est normal que tu sois malade. Après tout tu es enceinte qui plus est de l'enfant de la forme de vie ultime.

Amy souriant : Sa explique mon état... Quand j'irais mieux je te rejoindrais dans le jardin.

Shadow : Prend tout ton temps.

* * *

1 heures plus tard.

Shadow était en train de fixer une des cloisons avec un marteau. Les cloisons avaient pour objectif principal d'empêcher les journalistes de voir dans le jardin et de limiter l'accès à la maison. Il était prévu que Tails vienne bientôt pour améliorais la sécurité en plus de c'elle que le GUN avait promit d'apporter. Alors que Shadow était plonger dans ses penser tout en montant la cloison une bourrasque de vent bleu arriva derrière lui.

Sonic : Hey Shad tu vas bien ?

Etant plongé dans ses penser Shadow n'avait pas vue Sonic venir et avait était si surprit par son intrusion qu'il s'était frappais le bout de ses doigts avec son marteau. Le coup provoqua une vive douleur au hérisson noir qui poussa un fort grognement contre celui qui l'avait surpris.

Sonic : How sa vas ?

Shadow énerver : A ton avis ? Je viens de me frapper les doigts avec un marteau à cause d'un idiot de hérisson bleu qui peut pas arriver comme tout le monde.

Sonic : Désoler je pensai que tu m'avais entendu venir.

Shadow : Non je ne fessais pas attention. Que fait tu la ?

Sonic : Je venais vous voir si tout aller bien et donné un coup de main sur les travaux.

Shadow : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Sonic : D'accord alors ou est Amy dans ce cas ?

Shadow : Elle dort sur le canapé. Laisse la tranquille elle a été malade toute la journée.

Sonic : Oh… dans ce cas c'est entre toi et moi mon pote.

Shadow : Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais le faire tout seul.

Sonic : Allons Shad plus vite on aura fini avec cette cloison plus vite tu pourras retourner auprès d'Amy.

Shadow grognant : Grrr…. D'accord mais arrête de m'appeler Shad !

Sonic souriant : Oh aller sa te va bien. C'est juste une marque d'amitié de ma part. Je donne toujours des surnoms à mes amies.

Shadow : Et arrête de dire qu'on est amie.

Sonic en souriant : Je sais qu'on fond de toi tu me vois comme un rival amical.

Shadow : Dans tes rêves tu n'es pas mon rival.

Sonic : Alors tu reconnais qu'on est amie.

Shadow : Tu es insupportable. Mets-toi au travail au lieu de dire des âneries.

Sonic : Tu vois que tu veux bien de mon aide.

A la dernière remarque de Sonic, Shadow lui donna qu'un grognement comme réponse ne voulant pas continuer cet affrontement inutile. Tous les deux travailler sur la cloison pendant quelques heures avant que Shadow s'arrêt.

Sonic : Que fait tu ?

Shadow : Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger et je dois préparait le repas.

Sonic : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que j'ai faim.

Shadow : Si je comprends bien je dois aussi te faire à manger.

Sonic : Si ça te dérange je peux faire la cuisine pour nous tous.

Shadow : Non merci je tien à avoir un repas correct.

Sonic : Et ! Je sais aussi cuisiner !

Shadow : Autre choses que des Chili dog ?

Sonic : Euh… ok tu as gagné mais laisse-moi t'assister.

Les deux hérissons rentrèrent à l'intérieure de la maison fessant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Amy. Shadow commença par retirait ses gants pour se laver les mains avant de commencer à découper des légumes. Sonic l'observer surprit de voir la forme de vie ultime se transformer en vrais chef de cuisine. Finalement l'attention de Sonic se porta vite sur les mains intimidantes du hérisson noir.

Sonic : Eh bien c'est la première fois que je te voie sans tes gants.

Shadow : Et quoi tu préféré que je cuisine en gardant des gants couverts de saleté ? Et je te signale que toi aussi tu gardes toujours des gants. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas les garder pour cuisiner.

Sonic : Non c'est juste que je suis surpris par tes… euh…

Shadow en soupirant : Je sais mes mains sont assez… effrayante. Contrairement à mes croc mes griffes ne sont pas rétractable alors je les dissimule le plus possible. C'est pour ça que je garde des gants. Déjà que mon apparence de base repousse les gens alors s'il me voit avec des mains armées de griffe pire que c'elle d'un fauve…

Sonic gêner : C'est vrai que ça te donne une apparence assez bestiale… Mais je ne trouve pas sa aussi effrayent.

Shadow : Toi peut être mais pour des personnes ordinaires ce n'est pas le cas croit moi. Je me souviens d'une fois peu de temps après mon retour ici je me baigner dans une petite partie d'un lac caché des autres. Jusqu'à qu'un enfant commence à se noyer dans la plus grande partie du lac. Quand je l'ai sauvé ces parents sont d'abord venu vers moi pour me remercier même s'ils n'étaient pas très rassurés. Mais quand ils ont vu mes mains qui tenait leur enfant ils sont paniqués et son parti en courant...et même l'enfant que j'avais sauvais… Ce genre de réaction c'est reproduit à chaque fois que quelqu'un et vue mes mains.

Sonic : Dur…

Shadow : J'y suis habitué maintenant…

Les deux hérissons continuèrent à préparait le repas en restants silencieux pour ne pas déranger Amy. Au final la jeune hérissonne se réveilla grâce à la douce odeur provenant de la cuisine.

Amy baillant : Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui Amy tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Amy : Non je voulais juste savoir dans combien de temps c'est prêt ?

Shadow : Je dirais 5 minute. Tu as faim ?

Amy : Pas vraiment... je me sens toujours malade même si c'est un peu mieux que ce matin.

Sonic : Mange quand même un peu histoire d'avoir autre chose dans le ventre qu'un petit bébé.

Amy : Oh Sonic sa fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Sonic : Quelque heures.

Amy avec un ton ironique : Et vous avez réussi à rester ensemble sans dévaster toute la maison.

Sonic : C'est du passé on arrive à s'entendre comme de vrai ami maintenant.

Shadow : N'en rajoute pas et vient mettre la table.

Sonic : Même après tout ce temps tu es toujours aussi réticent à admettre ce genre de chose.

Amy : Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez déjà embrasée tous les deux.

Shadow et Sonic rougissent : On ne sait pas embraser !

Amy se mit à rigoler un long moment avant d'arriver à se lever du canapé pour rejoindre les deux garçons qui était visiblement très gênais de cette histoire. Tout le monde profita du repas dans une bonne humeur. Même si Shadow ne le reconnaissait pas il apprécier de plus en plus la présence de Sonic. Tous les deux rester des rivaux mais leurs affrontements n'étaient plus que des jeux pour passer le temps.

Au final Amy n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette son estomac la fessai encore trop souffrir. Mais cette fois elle se posa sur une des chaises longues du jardin pour observer les deux hérissons au travail.

Sonic préoccuper : Sa vas Amy ?

Amy : Oui j'ai juste des nausées. J'ai l'impression que ce petit gag est très actif aujourd'hui.

Sonic : J'imagine… C'est fou à qu'elle point ton ventre à grossi en si peu de temps.

Amy : Merci de dire que je suis grosse…

Sonic : Non sais pas ce que je voulais dire !

Amy en rigolant : Je plaisante. Et oui c'est vrai que j'ai pris du ventre en peu de temps. Ce petit et un peu comme son père sur ce point-là. Shadow était officiellement née après 4 mois de développement seulement.

Sonic : Au moins tu ne seras pas malade très longtemps.

Amy : Oui mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas grandir trop vite…

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'il ne grandira pas aussi vite que lui.

Amy : Je l'espère…

Sonic : Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiète qu'il n'hérite pas de son caractère.

Shadow entrant dans le jardin : Je t'ai entendu espèce de rat bleu !

Sonic : Oups… je suis mort.

Shadow : Vient plutôt finir le travail au lieu de dire des conneries à Amy.

Devant cette scène Amy se mit à rire un long moment avant d'être rappeler à l'ordre par son bébé la forcent à se coucher et à ne plus bougé. Malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arriver pas à masquer la douleur qui la transpercer.

Shadow : Les douleurs on reprit ?

Amy un peu essouffler : Oui et c'est encore plus douloureux que ce matin…

Shadow : Laisse-moi t'aidé un peu.

Shadow apaisa un peu les douleurs d'Amy grâce à son énergie pour ensuite reprendre les travaux.

Sonic en travaillant : Je n'aime pas voir Amy comme ça. Ça se voit qu'elle cache sa douleur.

Shadow en travaillant : Je sais… moi aussi je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. De ce que j'ai lue c'est normal d'avoir des nausées quand une femme est enceinte... mais la…

Sonic en travaillant : Oui tu ne penses pas que le fait que ceux bébé grandisse aussi vite à avoir avec ça ?

Shadow en travaillant : D'après le médecin sa pourrait avoir un lien… jusqu'à présent quand elle ne supporter plus la douleur j'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour la soulager. J'ai l'impression que ce petit aime quand je lui donne de mon énergie.

Sonic en travaillant : Tu veux dire qu'il se nourrir d'énergie du chaos comme toi ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'agite autan pour réclamer de ton énergie.

Shadow en travaillant : Possible quand j'avais son âge j'étais dans une cuve remplie d'énergie du chaos en permanence...

Sonic en travaillant : Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dès qu'elle commence à avoir des douleurs ?

Shadow en travaillant : Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de déclencher une fausse couche si je le fais trop souvent.

Sonic en travaillant: Ok je comprends mieux. Au final c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il grandisse plus vite alors. A ton avis il va continuer à grandir aussi vite quand il sera né ?

Shadow en travaillant : Il y a de forte chance mais je doute que son développement soit aussi rapide que le mien. Sur l'ARK ils m'avaient donnée de forte dose de nutriment et d'autres produits pour que je grandisse plus vite. Au final j'avais atteint mon stade actuel en moins d'un an.

Sonic en travaillant: Je vois au moins Amy pourra quand même profiter d'avoir un bébé. Tu n'es pas anxieux sur sa ?

Shadow en travaillant : Un peu mais j'ai déjà pris soin de Maria sur l'ARK et je me documente beaucoup en attendant…

Sonic en travaillant : J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre. La forme de vie ultime entrain de changé la couche de son fils.

Shadow en travaillant : Ne commence pas.

Les deux hérissons continuèrent à travailler sur la cloisons tout le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'à finir les travaux du jardin. Amy ne bougea pas de sa place jusqu'à qu'elle entendit le téléphone du salon sonner. Péniblement Amy se leva pour atteindre lentement le téléphone.

Amy : Oui ?

Rouge : Amy sa tombe bien que ce soit toi qui est répondu.

Amy : Pourquoi tu as du nouveau ?

Rouge : Oui et Tails aussi il m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être une solution pour en apprendre plus.

Amy : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Oui je vais aller le voir demain tu eux venir ?

Amy : Oui je serais là.

Rouge : Sa marche à demain.

Amy raccrocha le téléphone pour se rediriger à nouveau vers le jardin quand une vive douleur la transperça la forçant à se coucher au sol tellement la douleur était insupportable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'était de tentais d'appeler à l'aide. Elle était terrorisée par cette douleur anormale et craigniez de faire une fausse couche.

Dans le jardin Sonic et Shadow était en train de ranger leurs outille.

Sonic : Tient ?

Shadow : Quoi ?

Sonic : Amy n'est plus là.

Shadow : Elle a dû rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sonic : J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Shadow : Moi…

En un instant Shadow ressentie une forte douleur dans sa tête le fessant tomber à genoux devant un Sonic paniquer.

Sonic paniquer : Shadow que se passe-t-il ?!

Shadow haletant : Je ne sais… pas… c'est comme… si quelqu'un… rentré dans … ma tête…

Sonic : Quoi ?!

Shadow haletant : Sonic… emmène-moi… chez Amy…

Sonic : Pourquoi ?

Shadow haletant : Fait le…vite…

Sonic souleva Shadow par le bras pour l'emmener au salon où il trouva Amy au sol se tordant aussi de douleur.

Sonic paniquer : Amy que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Amy paniquer : Je ne sais… pas ! J'ai l'impression… que le bébé s'agite… encore plus que d'habitude !

Shadow haletant : Je crois que… je comprends ce qui… se passe… je vais le calmé…

Shadow se posa à côté d'Amy et commença à lui toucher délicatement le ventre tout en produisant une légère énergie du chaos sur sa main. Au bout de quelque minute la douleur ressentie par les deux hérissons disparus les laissant à boue de souffle quelque minute devant Sonic qui ne comprennes pas ce qui se passer.

Amy essouffler : Mon dieu que… s'est-il passé ? Il ne m'avait jamais donné autan… de douleur avant… J'ai cru que j'allais faire une… fausse couche...

Sonic : Moi aussi entre Shadow qui s'écroule et toi qui te tort de douleur au sol. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque avec vous deux.

Amy : Quoi ? Shadow aussi ?

Sonic : Oui il s'est écroulé dans le jardin en se tenant la tête. Il a dit quelque chose de bizarre… je crois que c'était « quelque chose rentre dans ma tête »

Amy : Shadow qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Sonic : Shadow ? Tu vas bien ?

Tous les deux regarder Shadow avec inquiétudes alors que le sombre hérisson était assis et fixer le mur avec un regard vide. Après quelque appel dans sans réponse Sonic secoua Shadow pour le ramener parmi eux.

Sonic inquiet : Et sa vas ?!

Shadow : Hein ? Oui je vais bien…

Amy : Tu avais l'aire ailleurs. Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ?

Shadow : Oui…

Amy : C'est grave ?

Shadow : Non je ne pense pas. C'est un peu compliqué à expliqué… Pour faire simple mon esprit vient de se connecter avec le sien.

Sonic : Vos esprit ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui… cela vient de mon côté Black Arms… Les Black Arms partager un lien d'esprit qui leurs permettais de communiquer les uns avec les autres et de savoir où ils se trouvaient ou ce qu'il ressentait. Je me souviens que Black Doom avait utiliser ce lien sur moi pour tenter de me contrôler ou pour me montrer des visions.

Amy : Tu veux dire qu'il a hériter de cette connexion d'esprit et le partage avec toi ?

Shadow : Oui et maintenant j'arrive à savoir où il est et ce qu'il ressent un peu.

Sonic : Ce n'est pas dangereux comme truc ? Je veux dire tu as dit que Black Doom avait t'enté de te contrôler grâce à cette connexion.

Shadow : Il y a peu de risque. Déjà il beaucoup plus proche d'un mobian que d'un Black Arms et tous les Black Arms son mort. Dans tous les cas je suis le seul avec qui il peut partager ce lien.

Amy : Au final c'est une bonne chose alors si tu peux savoir où il est ou s'il va bien.

Shadow : Oui ça va m'aider à mieux le protéger... Mais sa vaut aussi pour lui il peut savoir tout ce que je ressens…

Sonic : Wow tu as intérêt à apprendre à être un peu plus joyeux si tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne ronchon.

Shadow : Si tu continues je vais vite me débarrasser de ce qui m'irrite autan.

Sonic levant les bras : Oula c'est bon je me rends.

Amy : Les garçons… vous être vraiment des enfants. Vous avez fini la cloison ?

Sonic : Oui le mur de protection est bâti.

Shadow : Pour l'instant ça ne protège pas grand-chose. Le mur serre surtout pour qu'on arrête de nous observer comme des animaux de foire. Mais je dois encore voir avec Tails pour mettre en place un vrai système de protection.

Amy : Et si on aller chez lui demain pour lui en parler ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas. Mais seulement si tu vas mieux.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas depuis cette petite crise je n'ai plus mal il a du se calmé.

Shadow en souriant : Tu peux le dire il est entrain de dormir.

Amy : Comment tu … A oui le lien d'esprit.

Sonic : C'est vraiment impressionnant ton truc.

Amy : Oui grâce à ce lien on sera toujours ce qu'il veut.

Sonic : C'est sûr que ça va beaucoup vous faciliter la tâche de lire dans l'esprit de votre petit.

Shadow : Je ne compte pas épier les penser de mon fils.

Sonic : Bien sur on penser que sa aiderait temps qu'il ne sera pas parler. Tu sais les bébés quand ils veulent quelques choses tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est de pleurer. Grace à ce lien tu pourras éviter qu'il pleure tout le temps.

Amy : Il a raison. Tu peux utiliser ce don le temps qu'il soit assez grand ou pour sa sécurité.

Shadow : Très bien mais je ne le ferais que si c'est nécessaire.

Sonic : Eh bien sa s'annonce comme une sacrée aventure tout ça. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là pour vous voir à l'œuvre. Si on m'avait dit que je verrais Shadow joué le rôle d'un père modèle je ne l'aurais jamais crue.

Shadow : Sa veux dire quoi ?! Si tu continues tu ne seras plus la d'ici qu'il arrive !

Shadow commença à poursuivre Sonic dans le jardin sous le regard d'Amy qui soupira mais arborait un sourie amusé. Malgré les apparences Shadow était très anxieux à l'idée de devenir père et Sonic l'avait bien vue c'est pour ça qu'il taquiner Shadow pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

Qui ne souhaiterait pas pouvoir savoir se que veux son bébé quand il se met à pleurait ou l'endroit ou il se trouve et savoir si il va bien ?

L'idée du lien d'esprit vient du jeu Shadow the hedgehog (entre Shadow et Black Doom) et des archives comic entre Shadow et son frère (qui ne sera pas dans cette histoire. Peut dans une autre fan fiction un jours...).

Prochain chapitre samedi.


	44. Chapter 43

Le matin était déjà bien entamé alors que Amy et Shadow arriver devant chez Sonic et Tails. Amy était impatiente de savoir ce que Tails et Rouge avaient put trouver à propos de la mère de Shadow. Depuis qu'elle et Rouge avaient décider dans savoir plus elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Shadow mais il était beaucoup trop préoccupé sur la naissance de son fils pour se concentrait sur cette affaire ou plutôt il avait trop peur de connaitre la vérité.

Dès leurs arriver ils furent accueillis par Sonic et Rouge qui les attendais.

Shadow étonner : Rouge qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Rouge : Ravi de te voir aussi. Je suis là pour une petite enquête.

Shadow : Une enquête ?

Rouge en souriant : Oui je t'en parlerais peut-être plus tard si tu es sage.

Shadow : Sans façon je ne veux pas être impliquer dans tes histoires douteuses.

Rouge : Oh je suis pourtant sûr que sa t'intéresserais.

Shadow : Je suis trop occupée en ce moment.

Rouge avec un sourire espiègle : C'est que notre petit Shadow prend son futur rôle de papa très au sérieux. Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais devenir père.

Shadow : Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Rouge : Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Alors Amy ça va mieux j'ai entendu que tu avais était malade dernièrement.

Amy : Oui mais je vais beaucoup mieux.

Sonic : Rentré je vais prévenir Tails que vous être là.

Le groupe s'assied au salon profitent d'un bon café en attendant Tails. Après quelque minute le jeune renard arriva avec quelque plan entre les mains et sa tablette.

Amy : Salut Tails merci pour ton aide.

Tails : De rien ça me fait plaisir. J'ai ramené quelque plan sur son qu'on pourrait faire pour protéger votre maison.

Shadow : Merci j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais.

Tails : C'est normal. Alors Sonic m'a dit que vous aviez fini la cloison je penser qu'on pourrait l'équiper d'une barrière d'énergie invisible qui engloberait toute la maison pour éviter toute intrusion. Le seul problème c'est que ça va demandais une quantité d'énergie très importante…

Shadow : Je peux toujours demandais au GUN de me fournir toute l'énergie qu'il faut. Ou sinon on peut toujours utiliser une Chaos émeraude.

Tails : Dans ce cas je pense qu'on devrait voir pour avoir au moins deux sources d'alimentation différente pour palier une éventuelle coupure ou panne. Je pourrais voir pour crée à nouveau une fausse Chaos émeraude pour servir d'alimentation de secoure.

Shadow : Bonne idée. Qu'elle est la puissance d'une fausse Chaos Emeraude ?

Tails : Eh bien évidement elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'une vrais ou c'elle que Eggman avait créé à partir de toi. Mais elle peut largement maintenir le bouclier en place quelque jours s'il n'est pas attaquer.

Shadow : C'est déjà pas mal.

Tails : Oui et en plus j'ai prévu d'installer des détecteurs de présence ainsi que des caméras de surveillance. Tout c'est dispositif seront relier à mon ordinateur et à ton téléphone et si tu le souhaite au GUN. Si jamais quelqu'un tente de pénétrait votre maison sans être autoriser une alerte sera aussitôt envoyer.

Shadow : Je suis d'accord pour le GUN du moment que ce soit le Commandeur.

Tails : D'accord dans ce cas je commencerais les travaux dès que possible.

Shadow : Merci.

Sonic : Que dite vous de manger un truc maintenant que les questions de sécurité son finie ?

Amy : Pourquoi pas.

Tails : Je dois aller ranger mes plans vous pouvez commencer à préparait le repas pendant ce temps ?

Sonic : Aucun problème avec le chef des cuisines on s'en charge.

Shadow en roulant des yeux : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

Amy : Laisse-moi t'aidé Tails pour ranger tes plans.

Rouge : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Vous être nombreux pour juste ranger des documents.

Rouge : Allons Shadow on veut juste parler de truc de fille en priver. Tu veux y participer ?

Shadow : Sans façon je préfère encore faire la cuisine avec cette incompétent bleu.

Sonic : Et ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un chef en cuisine mais je reste un très bon second de cuisine.

Shadow en souriant : C'est vrai que la deuxième place te va à ravir.

Sonic : Très drôle grincheux.

Amy : Les garçons…

Rouge : Je suis d'accord avec Amy vous être vraiment des enfants tous les deux. Rester sage pendant qu'on n'est pas la sinon vous serez punie.

Sonic et Shadow : Arrêter de nous traiter comme des enfants !

Les filles quittèrent le salon en rigolant laissant les deux hérissons seuls dans la cuisine.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de Tails.

Amy : Alors dite moi ce que vous avez trouvé tous les deux.

Tails : Et bien dans le journal de Gérald j'ai découvert un passage qui parle un peu de sa mère.

Amy : Vraiment sa peux nous permettre de la retrouver ?

Rouge : Peut-être.

Tails : D'après ce qui est écrié dans le journal, Gérald voulait parler à Shadow de sa mère biologique avant que l'ARK ne fut attaquer. Il a laissé des coordonnés de l'endroit où on devrait la retrouver.

Amy : C'est génial vous avez trouver ou correspondais c'est coordonné ?

Rouge : Oui j'ai utilisé les ordinateurs du GUN pour trouver l'endroit indiquer. Elle indique une petite ville très reculer du nom de Windmill située dans un royaume mobian. Mais on a un problème…

Amy : Ne me dit pas que ce royaume est celui de Sally.

Tails : Non par chance. C'est c'elle de la reine Edana du royaume de Sol il est voisin avec celui de Sally. Mais il est un peu instable depuis qu'elle que temps. Le vrai problème c'est que même si on sait dans qu'elle ville elle est sensé être on ignore à quoi elle peut ressembler aujourd'hui ou si elle est encore en vie.

Pendant la discussion entre Amy, Rouge et Tails.

Les deux hérissons étaient toujours en pleine préparation d'un petit repas pour tout le monde. Après plus 10 minute de préparation personne n'était venu les rejoindre.

Sonic : Je me demande ce qu'ils fondent ?

Shadow : Elles l'on dit elles voulaient parlais de sujet de fille entre elles.

Sonic : Ok mais Tails non plus ne revient pas… Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

Shadow : Dit plutôt que tu veux t'échapper de la cuisine.

Sonic : Mais non je reviens vite pour t'aider.

Shadow : J'aurais fini d'ici que tu reviens.

Sonic : Mais oui…

Dans le laboratoire de Tails.

Rouge : Dans ce cas comment on va faire pour la retrouver ?

Tails : J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tenter de la localiser grâce à l'ADN de Shadow.

Amy : Un peu comme quand Néo l'avait capturait ?

Tails : Oui mais la porter ne sera pas aussi grand malheureusement et il nous faudrait l'ADN de Shadow pour y arriver.

Rouge : Sa ne sera pas un problème pour nous dit arriver. La vrai question est de savoir si on doit lui dire ou non.

Sonic intriguer : Lui dire quoi ?

Tails surprit : Sonic sa fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Sonic : Non je viens d'arriver. Alors dite moi qu'es que vous faite dans le dos de Shadow ?

Le groupe expliqua la situation à Sonic en espérant qu'il ne dirait rien à Shadow.

Sonic étonner : Mais pourquoi vous lui caché sa ?

Rouge : Shadow ne veux pas la retrouver. On pense qu'il a peur de connaitre la vérité la concernant.

Amy : Alors on tente de la localiser discrètement pour savoir si elle la vraiment abandonner ou vendu.

Sonic : Ok et si jamais c'est le cas ?

Rouge : Dans ce cas on laissera tomber sans rien lui dire.

Sonic : Très bien alors quand es qu'on y va ?

Amy : Quoi ?

Sonic : Je veux aussi aidé à la retrouver.

Shadow énerver : Personne n'aidera à la retrouver !

Tout le monde surprit : Shadow !

Sonic : Comment tu sait de quoi on parle ?

Shadow : Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas non plus je suis venu voir s'il n'y avait pas un problème. J'ai entendu votre conversation depuis le couloir.

Sonic : Tu parles d'une ouïe fine…

Amy : Shadow on ne voulait pas te vexer en fessant c'est recherche dans ton dos. On voulait juste être sûr que tu ne passer pas à coté de ta seule chance de rencontrait la seule famille qui te reste.

Shadow furieux : J'ai pourtant été claire à ce sujet ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'une femme qui a vendu son fils à une bande de militaire pour servir de rat de laboratoire !

Rouge : Calme-toi tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé avec elle.

Shadow furieux : Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Si cette femme est encore vivante elle aurait déjà cherché à me contacter ! Si elle ne l'a pas fait c'est que je ne vaux rien pour elle !

Amy : Shadow… laisse lui une chance… elle avait peut-être des raisons pour…

Shadow furieux : Pourquoi ?! Me vendre ? M'abandonner ?!

Depuis la fin de son combat contre Néo ou du jour du procès, Shadow ne s'était plus mit autant en colère. L'idée qu'on tente de retrouver la femme qui était à son origine l'effrayer énormément. Il avait peur d'être rejeter comme il l'avait déjà tant était par le passé. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de prendre le risque de souffrir en apprennent la vérité. Sur le coup de la colère Shadow dégager une énergie du Chaos très négative sans même le remarquer comme presque toutes les personnes de la salle. Alors que le sombre hérisson s'apprêter à quitter la pièce pour rentrer chez lui il fut alerté par les gémissement de douleur d'une personne derrière lui. Amy était en train d'avoir une nouvelle crise de douleur presque comparable a c'elle de la dernière fois la forcent à s'allonger au sol se tordant de douleur. Très vite tout le monde se précipita autour d'elle.

Rouge très inquiète : Amy que se passe-t-il ?!

Amy : Je ne sais pas…

Sonic : C'est comme hier ?

Shadow voix monotone : Non c'est de ma faute…

Tails : Que veux-tu dire ?

Shadow : Le petit à ressentie ma colère et mon énergie et il a… eu peur… C'est pour ça qu'il s'agite autan.

Sonic : Alors fait ton truc pour le rassurait.

Shadow : Je sais mais je dois être calme sinon il risque de s'agiter encore plus et de…

Rouge : Dans ce cas respire un grand coup et calme toi.

Shadow : Je sais… juste une second

Après quelque second Shadow réussi à calmer son fils et lui-même par la même occasion. En attendant qu'elle se remette de sa nouvel crise Sonic avait poser Amy sur le canapé pendant que lui et Tails veiller sur elle. Pendant ce temps Shadow rester assied dehors regrettent ce qui venais de se passer.

Rouge : Sa va ?

Shadow triste : A ton avis ? J'arrive à faire peur à mon propre fils alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né…

Rouge : C'est de notre faute… On ne voulait pas que ça tourne ainsi. Si on ne t'a rien dit c'était parque qu'on voulait être sûr que t'a mère ne t'ai pas abandonné. Et si tu m'avais laisser finir tu aurais su qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ne tes pas abandonner.

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rouge : En fouillant un peu sur l'ARK je suis tombé sur une lettre de Gérald. D'après ce document il était prévu que ta mère vienne te voir pour la fête de noël. Gérald et Maria voulait te faire la surprise mais elle n'a pas pu venir à cause de tu sais quoi...

Shadow : Elle voulait vraiment me rencontré ?

Rouge : Oui de ce qu'on a découvert elle serait même venue à plusieurs reprises sur l'ARK quand tu étais encore qu'un bébé. Croies-tu vraiment que cette femme ne se préoccuper pas de toi après ça ?

Shadow : De toute façon il est presque impossible qu'elle soit toujours en vie après tout ce temps…

Rouge : Je ne serais pas aussi négative à ta place.

Shadow : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Rouge : Qui sais-tu pourrait être surprit… il y a peut-être encore une chance que cette femme soit en vie si ce que j'ai découvert est vrais.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoir mais c'est possible. N'oublie pas qu'elle est ta mère après tout.

Shadow : Dans ce cas pourquoi n'a t'elle pas cherché à me retrouver ?

Rouge : Sa sera à toi de lui demandais.

Shadow : Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant alors que Amy est enceinte et qu'on ignore quand il va arriver…

Rouge : On y a déjà réfléchi elle et moi. Amy à prit rendez-vous cette après-midi chez votre médecin pour faire un contrôle. On conté partir demain et revenir au plus vite.

Shadow : Tout ça dans mon dos ?

Rouge : Eh bien on hésiter à te dire la vérité ou à t'occuper pendant notre absence. Et sinon j'y serait aller seul pour la retrouver…

Shadow : Vous avez pensez à tout toute les deux.

Rouge : Tu t'attendais quoi de nous. Alors que veux-tu faire ? Rien ne t'oblige à venir avec nous à moins que tu souhaites qu'on en reste là ?

Shadow en soupirant : Hum… connaissent Amy elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire et il ait hors de question qu'elle parte loin de moi toute seul.

Rouge : Alors ?

Shadow : Je viens avec vous. Je dois en terminer avec mon passé si je veux pouvoir avançait sereinement vers l'avenir.

Rouge souriant : Oh c'est que notre petit Shadow devient raisonnable ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Shadow : Arrête de m'appeler petit je suis bien plus âgé que vous tous ici.

Rouge souriant : Dans ce cas papy veux bien venir avec nous en promenade.

Shadow en grognant : Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est le plus énervant entre toi et Sonic.

Rouge : Je compte bien rester en première position dans ce domaine.

* * *

Après cette longue discussion Shadow fini par rejoindre Amy qui se reposer encore dans le salon.

Amy : Hey Shadow.

Shadow : Désoler je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère.

Amy : Non je comprends que tu ne veux pas qu'on empiète sur ce sujet surtout après ce qui tes arriver… Mais je voulais tellement te faire plaisir en la retrouvant. J'ai sans doute du être influencer par mon propre passé…

Shadow : Je n'y avais pas pensé… C'est vrai que c'était égoïste de ma part d'agir comme ça alors que tu as perdu tes parents…

Amy : Mais je n'aurais pas dû tenter de te forcer la main…

Shadow : Non tu as eu raison de la faire. Si je veux pouvoir être un bon père je dois être en paix avec mes origines.

Amy : Tu veux dire…

Shadow : Oui je suis d'accord pour la retrouver et en savoir plus sur elle.

Amy : Vraiment ?! Tu ne peux peut pas savoir a qu'elle point je suis heureuse que tu es changé d'avis. On partira demain à la premier heure.

Shadow : Seulement après que tu es vue le médecin.

Amy : Oui bien sûr.

Shadow : Amy ?

Amy : Oui ?

Shadow enlaçant Amy : Je voulais… te dire merci d'autant te préoccuper de moi.

Après un long moment à s'enlacer ils fus rejoint par le reste du groupe qui l'ai avait laisser un peu seul ensemble. Après avoir discuté avec tout le monde sur la suite des événements ils avaient convenu que Shadow, Tails, et Rouge aller à la maison pour se mettre d'accord sur les emplacements des moyens de protection. Pendant ce temps Amy aller à son rendez-vous chez le médecin sous l'escorte de Sonic.

* * *

Chez le médecin.

Amy et Sonic attendais leurs tours depuis peu quand son médecin arriva étonner de voir Sonic à la place de Shadow.

Léon : Eh bien je suis assez surprit de vous revoir aussi vite et sans votre compagnon. Y a-t-il un problème ?

Amy : Non pas du tout Shadow est à la maison occuper à préparait des moyens de protection pour notre maison. Et Sonic ne fait que m'accompagne en t'en qu'ami.

Léon : Je peux donc parler librement ?

Amy : Oui Sonic est comme mon grand frère.

Sonic : Si vous voulez je peux attendre dehors.

Amy : Non ça ne sera pas long et sa ne me dérange pas.

Léon : Très bien alors dite moi qu'es qui vous amène ici aussi vite ?

Amy : Eh bien je dois partir en voyage pour des raisons personnel. Je voudrais savoir si je ne risque rien moi ou le bébé.

Léon : Vous conté partir longtemps ?

Amy : Non quelque jour seulement.

Léon : Je vais d'abord voire comment va votre petit.

Le médecin utilisa sa machine pour vérifier si tout aller bien sous le regard curieux de Sonic. Même s'il s'était fait une raison à propos de Amy il se rêvais d'être à la place de Shadow et d'être le père de cette enfant. Mais il chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit et se contenta d'être heureux pour sa sœur adoptive et son ancien rival devenue son ami avec le temps. Tout se qu'il pouvait penser était de vouloir les protéger qu'importe contre qui.

Léon : On dirait que se petit gag se porte bien et se laisse faire cette fois.

Amy : Heureusement alors je vais pouvoir partir en voyage ?

Léon : Je ne vois rien qui si oppose certes le bébé continue à se développer plus rapidement que la moyenne mais il n'est pas encore arrivé à son terme. Mais je vous conseil de ne pas partir trop longtemps au cas où et de rentré à la moindre anomalie.

Amy : Merci je le ferais de toute façon et on ne partira pas longtemps.

Sonic : Oui et s'il y a le moindre problème je pourrais toujours te ramener ici à la vitesse du son ou Shadow te téléportera s'il le faut.

Léon : Dans ce cas je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à votre voyage.

Amy : Merci je reviendrais faire le contrôle la semaine prochaine.

Amy et Sonic finie par quitté le bureau du médecin pour rentrer rejoindre les autres toujours suivie par des journalistes qui avait fortement diminuer depuis que le GUN avait commencer à faire pression sur eux.

* * *

Quelque heure plus tard chez Amy et Shadow.

Amy et Sonic revenaient tout juste de chez le médecin soulager de savoir que tout aller bien chez le bébé. Pendant leurs absence Shadow, Tails et Rouge avaient fini de faire le tour de la maison.

Sonic : Alors comment avance le développement de la forteresse ?

Tails : Oh vous être de retour. Eh bien je sais un peu prêt ou je vais placer mes appareilles. Je commencerais des demains.

Shadow : Comment sa c'est passé chez le médecin ?

Amy : Très bien il semblerait que tout va bien et que je peux partir en voyage quelque temps.

Shadow : Et en ce qui concerne sa croissance ?

Amy : D'après le médecin il continue à grandir plus vite que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas aussi rapide qu'avant.

Rouge : Dans ce cas tout es ok pour demain pour entamèrent notre recherche.

Shadow : Oui mais comment va t'on si prendre pour la retrouver on ne sait même pas si elle vit encore là-bas ?

Tails : Pour sa vous pourrez utiliser mon détecteur d'émeraude je l'ai un peu le modifié pour qu'il puisse détecter ton énergie ou ton ADN. Il… me faudrait juste un échantillon de ton ADN pour cela…

Shadow : …

Rouge : Shadow je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses surtout après ce qui et arriver mais…

Shadow : C'est bon je sais que ce n'est pas pour me nuire… Prend tout dont tu as besoin.

Tails : Merci ce ne sera pas long. Après sa je vais rentrer j'ai beaucoup de choses à préparait pour cette maison et votre voyage.

Sonic : Dans ce cas je vais aussi rentrer maintenant.

Rouge : Moi aussi je vais y aller on se revoit à la première heure demain matin.

Après que Tails et prélever un échantillon de sang de Shadow tout le monde quitta la maison laissant le couple entre eux. Shadow tenté de le cacher mais il était très nerveux à cause de tout se qui se passer autour de lui. Il aller devenir père et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait si prendre. Et maintenant il partait à la rechercher de sa mère dont il était presque convaincu qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Après tout qu'elle mère voudrai le résulta d'une expérience génétique comme enfant… ? C'est le cœur et la tête lourd que Shadow se coucha dans son lit et même la présence d'Amy n'apaisais pas ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée Amy dormait profondément sans remarquer l'agitation de son compagnon à ses coté. Shadow était plonger dans un terrible cauchemar ou il se voyer avec son fils et sa mère qui le rejeter et avaient peur de lui. Tout les deux lui disaient tout ce qu'il redouter le plus au monde. Tout sembler tellement réel et horrible qu'il n'arriver pas à se réveiller. Au même moment Amy fut tirée de son sommeil par une vive douleur provenant de son ventre.

Amy : Et… que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'agites beaucoup d'un coup.

A se moment la Amy remarqua l'agitation du hérisson noir à ses coté qui bougé et suer alors qu'il parler en dorment. Amy comprit que son fils l'avait réveillé à cause de son père qui visiblement était plonger dans un terrible cauchemar. La jeune hérissonne commença à remuer son compagnon pour le réveiller.

Amy voix très douce : Shadow réveille toi.

Voyant que Shadow ne réagissait pas elle commença à le secouer plus fort jusqu'à que le sombre hérisson s'éveilla en hurlant et en tremblant.

Amy : Bon sang tu ma fait peur. Tu vas bien ?

Shadow haletant : O…ui…

Amy : Tu fessais un cauchemar à cause de demain ?

Shadow : Pas seulement…

Amy : Que veux tu dire ?

Shadow : Je suis juste préoccupé à cause de tout le bébé, ma mère, la protection de la maison, les journalistes, et tous ce qui pourrait arriver. Aujourd'hui j'ai même réussi à faire peur à mon fils alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né… Après sa comment veux-tu que je sois un bon père je ne sais même pas comment mit prendre…

Amy : Oh Shadow c'est normal d'être anxieux. Moi aussi je me pose beaucoup de question tu sais aucun parent n'est parfait on fera forcement des erreurs.

Shadow : Oui mais j'ai peur qu'il me déteste comme tous les autres…

Amy : Ne dit pas de bêtise je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorait tu verras. Maintenant repose toi on à un long voyage demain on doit être en forme pour ça.

Shadow : C'est vrai désoler de t'avoir réveillé…

Amy : Non ce n'est pas toi qui ma réveiller c'est le bébé qui la fait. Il a dû ressentir que tu fessais un cauchemar et ma réveiller pour t'aider.

Shadow posant sa main sur le ventre d'Amy : Vraiment tu as fait ça ?

Amy : Tu voies même si tu lui as fait un peu peur il se souci encore de toi. Le lien qui vous lie est plus fort que tu le pense.

Shadow en souriant : Tu veux dire notre lien tu en fait aussi partie.

Amy : Oui mais j'ai bien conscient que se qui vous unie est vraiment très profond…

Shadow : Peut-être mais ce qui nous unie à toi et aussi très fort. Sans sa je ne serais plus ici à tes coté.

Amy : Oui c'est vrai. Quoi que l'avenir nous prépare on y fera face ensemble tu verras.

Shadow : Je l'espère.

Shadow se colla au dos de Amy pour l'enlacer et lui câliner le ventre le plus délicatement possible. Amy commença à ronronner montrant qu'elle apprécier beaucoup l'action de son compagnon. Au bout de quelque second Shadow pouvait sentir le bébé bouger dans le ventre d'Amy en réponse à c'est câlin.

Shadow : Il ne te fait pas mal ?

Amy : Non pas du tout je pense qu'il apprécie aussi ce que tu fais.

Shadow : Oh dans se cas je sais se qu'il me reste à faire.

Shadow continua à câliner Amy un long moment jusqu'à que les ronronnements laissèrent place à une respiration lente et constante. Même le bébé présent dans le ventre s'était endormi et ne s'agiter plus. Shadow finie par s'endormir à son tour toujours tenant Amy et son fils dans ses bras. Le sombre hérisson n'était plus troublé par de mauvais rêve il se voyer même vivre une vie heureuse avec sa famille pour la première fois.

* * *

 _Faut vraiment que Shadow gère mieux ces émotions avant l'arriver du bébé... En même temps sa doit être très stressent sa situation alors ne soyer pas trop dur avec lui._

 _Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain._


	45. Chapter 44

Le matin venait de se lever quand le groupe de mobians se réunie prêt à partir. Sonic avait été le premier à arriver chez le couple d'hérissons munie du détecteur de Chaos Émeraude modifier par Tails. Rouge finie par arriver à son tour prête à partir aussi.

Rouge : Bien j'ai réservé un petit avion auprès du GUN pour notre voyage.

Amy : Tu sais piloter ce genre de véhicule ?

Rouge : Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout se dont je suis capable. Pour être la chef d'équipe de la Team Dark il faut avoir une sacrée liste de compétence.

Shadow : Depuis quand c'est toi le chef de l'équipe ?

Rouge : Depuis toujours tu ne lis jamais le haut de tes rapports de mission ?

Shadow : Non seulement le passage qui dit ce qu'on doit faire. Que te vaux cet honneur ?

Rouge : Déjà je suis la membre de l'équipe la plus ancienne et qui a effectuer le plus grand nombre de missions, et qui sois la plus raisonnable pour diriger l'équipe.

Shadow roulant les yeux : Mais bien sur…

Sonic : Alors on peut y aller maintenant j'ai hâte d'y être ?

Amy regardant à travers la fenêtre : Oui mais on doit encore échapper aux quelques journalistes qui sont encore là. Comment on fait ? On se glisse par dernière ou on se téléporte ?

Shadow : Le mieux c'est de se téléporter directement sur la piste du GUN pour être sûr qu'ils ne nous suivent pas.

Amy : Sonic, tu as prévenu Tails de voir Oméga pour rentrer ici ?

Sonic : Oui il passera aujourd'hui pour commencer les installations.

Shadow : Oméga sera là pour l'aide comme il peut. Je lui ait bien spécifier de ne pas lui tiré dessus et de le laisser entrer.

Sonic : Merci pour cette attention je suis sûr qu'il appréciera de ne pas se faire tirer dessus comme un lapin.

Rouge en rigolant : Oméga n'est pas vraiment du genre à parler avant d'attaquer…

Shadow en soupirant : Ça c'est sur… allons y maintenant qu'on en finisse vite.

Tout le groupe disparu dans un flash de lumière vert pour réapparaître sur une piste d'avion du GUN à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Après quelques heures de voyage l'avion se posa prêt d'une petite ville dans le royaume Sol.

* * *

Sonic s'étirant les bras : Enfin arriver. J'ai toujours eu du mal à rester sur place dans un véhicule mais au moins dans cet avion je pouvais marcher contrairement à celui de Tails.

Rouge : C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un jet. Avec deux hérissons hyperactifs il vaut mieux avoir de l'espace si on veut arriver en un seul morceau.

Shadow agacer : Je ne suis pas un enfant Rouge.

Rouge : Tu en es sur ? Des fois j'ai l'impression que Gérald ta bloquer sur l'âge de 8 ans.

Shadow : Ne commence pas à me chercher.

Rouge : Oh aller je fais sa pour te taquiner je vois bien que tu es stressé.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas vrais. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur.

Amy : Elle n'a pas tors tu as été tendu pendant tout le voyage. On est juste inquiet pour toi.

Shadow : Je veux juste régler cette histoire pour continuer ma vie tranquillement.

Rouge : Oui mais essaye d'avoir l'aire moins énerver quand on aura trouvé cette femme.

Shadow : J'agirais en fonction des réponses que j'aurais.

Tout le groupe commença à arpenter la ville scrutent le détecteur en quête d'un signale. Au bout de plus d'une heure de recherche à travers toute la ville ils n'avaient toujours rien trouver et commencer à perdre espoirs.

Shadow : Toujours aucun signal et on a traverser presque toute cette ville. On dirait qu'on est venue ici pour rien.

Amy fatiguer : On ne va pas… renoncer aussi vite…

Shadow : Je veux bien mais on a eu aucun signal et tu es en train de te fatiguer de cette longue marche.

Amy fatiguer : Je vais bien...

Sonic : Il a raison tu devrais te reposer un peu. Shadow et moi on peut toujours courir à travers la ville pour tenter de la trouver.

Rouge : Bonne idée. Amy on pourrait les attendre dans se petit restaure et prendre un verre en les attendant.

Amy fatiguer : Ok... vous avez gagné... mais si vous trouvez ou elle vie prévenez nous tout de suite. Je veux être la quand tu la rentreras.

Shadow : Si tu le souhaite. Reste bien avec Rouge et s'il se passe quelque chose prévenez nous tout de suite.

Rouge en fessant un clin d'œil : Ne t'en fait pas je veillerais sur elle. Quand à vous les garçons rester calme et ne vous faite pas trop remarquer.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas on restera le plus distrait possible.

Amy : Et ne vous disputer pas.

Shadow : Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

Sonic : Tu parles c'est toi le monsieur Grincheux du groupe.

Shadow : Et toi le Simplet du groupe.

Sonic : Et !

Amy et Rouge éclata de rire en regardent Sonic et Shadow partir se poursuivant à toute vitesse à travers la rue.

Rouge : Je n'arrive toujours pas à mit faire quand c'est deux la sont ensemble tu es toujours sûr de mourir de rire.

Amy : Oui on dirait qu'ils commence enfin à être de vrai ami.

Rouge : Tu devrais faire attention ils pourraient finir par devenir plus qu'ami. Après tout ils se sont déjà embrasés même si l'un n'était pas conscient à ce moment-là.

Amy : Non ils n'en sont pas encore à ce point-là. Peut-être dans une autre vie.

Rouge : Tu as raison. Allons prendre un café pour l'instant.

* * *

Les deux filles était entrain de boire leurs cafés tout en observant les alentours.

Amy déprimer : Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait autan difficulté à la trouver…

Rouge : Eh bien rien ne nous confirme qu'elle soit restée ici pendant tout se temps. On devrait voir si les habitants de cette ville ne savent pas quelque chose.

Amy : Bonne idée on aurait dû commencer par là.

Rouge : Non je voulais d'abord voir cette ville et les endroits ou les habitants se rassemble et où elle aurait pu être vue par des employer. Et je voulais surtout éviter de poser des questions avec Sonic et Shadow là.

Amy : Pourquoi attendre qu'ils ne soient plus là ?

Rouge : Ils son trop connue tout les deux. S'ils posaient des questions on risquerait que cette affaire soit sur tous les bulletins d'information et de voir débarquer ici une armée de journaliste. En plus Shadow a toujours des personnes qui lui veux du mal alors s'ils apprennent qu'il a une mère…

Amy : Oui je n'avais pas pensé à sa…

Rouge : C'est normal tu as devant toi une spécialiste de la recherche d'objets précieux ou de personne disparue et d'infiltration.

Amy : Et de vol.

Rouge : Pas officiellement mais oui. Maintenant qu'on à éloigner nos deux stars on va pouvoir poser des questions s'il y a eu des hérissons dans cette ville. Par chance les hérissons son peu répandu on a donc plus de chance qu'il n'y ait eu que peu dans le coin.

Rouge appela la serveuse pour lui poser quelque question pour leurs enquête.

Serveuse : Ils vous fallait autre chose ?

Rouge en tenant la photo de la mère de Shadow : Non merci. On voudrait savoir si vous aviez déjà vue une hérissonne qui ressemblerait à c'elle de cette photo dans cette ville ?

Serveuse : Voyons voir… Oh oui c'est madame Anna elle vie en dehors de la ville au niveau de la forêt.

Amy : Vraiment vous être sur ?!

Serveuse : Oui elle vient ici tous les mercredi matin. C'est une femme très discrète mais gentille.

Amy : Vous pouvez nous indiquer la direction vers sa maison ?

Serveuse : Bien sûr.

Après avoir eu l'information qu'elles voulaient les deux filles sorties du petit restaurent pour contacter les garçons pour leur dire de revenir au plus vite. En même pas 5 minute les deux hérissons étaient de retour auprès des filles.

Sonic : On dirait que j'ai gagné la course Shad.

Shadow : D'abord ne m'appelle pas comme sa et ensuite tu n'as rien gagner je n'ai jamais dit que je participer à ta stupide course.

Sonic : Alors pourquoi a tu t'enté de me rattraper sur tout le long ?

Shadow : Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne te perdrais pas. On a autre chose à faire que de te chercher toi aussi.

Sonic : Mais bien sur…

Shadow : Alors les filles vous avez trouvé quelque choses d'intéressent ?

Amy : Oui Rouge à trouver ou elle vie.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Rouge : Oui d'après la serveuse de se restaurent elle s'appellerait Anna et elle vivrait en dehors de la ville dans la forêt.

Sonic : Sa expliquerais pourquoi on ne la pas trouver. Dans ce cas allons s'y.

Amy : Oui c'est par ici.

Tout le groupe commença à se diriger vers la forêt lentement en partie pour ne pas fatiguer Amy et pars que Shadow avancer de plus en plus lentement. Plus il s'approcher de la vérité plus la tension était forte. L'idée qu'il aller rencontrer c'elle qui était à son origine le pétrifier un peu.

* * *

Après un long trajet ils finirent par atteindre la forêt et s'enfonça dedans quelque minute jusqu'à atteindre une maison dissimuler au milieu des arbres.

Rouge : Wow et bien tu m'étonne qu'on ne la pas trouver. On dirait qu'on sait de qui tu tiens cette manie de t'isoler maintenant.

Sonic : Et regarder le détecte il émet un signal. Elle doit être là.

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant Shadow ? Tu veux qu'on t'attende là ou qu'on vienne avec toi ?

Shadow hésitant : Je…

Rouge inquiète : Sa vas ?

Shadow perdu : Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Sonic : C'est normal c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre sa mère.

Amy : Tu vas y arriver ?

Shadow déterminer : Oui je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour renoncer maintenant.

Shadow s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa trois coups hésitants pour ensuite attendre dans un lourd silence. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à retoqué il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de l'entrée. Sans réfléchir Shadow recula jusqu'à être derrière Amy trop stresser par ce qui pouvait arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître légèrement une hérissonne de couleur blanche comme de la neige qui se cacher en parti avec la porte visiblement très méfiante.

Anna méfiante : Oui que voulaient vous ?

Amy hésitante : Heu… comment dire… ?

Anna méfiante : Si vous n'avez rien à me dire alors au-revoir.

Amy : Attendais on voudrait vous parler de quelque chose d'importent.

Anna méfiante : Important ?

Amy : Oui c'est à propos du Project Shadow.

Anna surprise : Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Rouge : On sait que vous avez servi de donneuse d'ovule pour le développement du projet.

Anna très méfiante : Vous travaillez pour le GUN ?

Shadow : Seulement deux d'entre nous mais nous ne sommes pas ici en mission. Je suis venu pour vous posez des questions sur mes origine.

Anna intriguer : « Sur mes Origine ? » Tu veux dire que tu es ?

Shadow : Oui je suis Shadow the hedgehog la forme de vie ultime créé par le professeur Gérald Robotnik à bord de la colonie de l'espace ARK il y a 50 ans.

Anna méfiante : C'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas un de leurs piège ?

Rouge : Le GUN ne cherche plus à faire taire ceux qui on étais liée aux événements de l'ARK. Nous sommes juste venus ici pour vous rencontrez.

Anna : Alors tu es vraiment Shadow ?

Shadow : Oui. Je voudrais vous posez des questions sur ce qui s'est passé il y a 50 ans si vous être d'accord ?

Anna : Oui bien sur entré.

C'est fébrile que la femme ouvrit entièrement la porte dévoilant une jeune hérissonne. Tout le groupe entra pour atteindre un petit salon. Shadow, Amy et Rouge se mire sur le canapé alors que Sonic s'assied sur le deuxième fauteuil de côté pendant que la mère de Shadow préparait du café dans sa cuisine.

Anna revenant dans le salon : Voilà je vous et préparait une petite collation. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir.

Amy : Ça ira merci.

L'hérissonne finie par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé ou était son fils. Tout les deux se lancer quelque regard en évitant qu'il ne se croise.

Anna : Alors qu'elle son vos questions ?

Sonic : Je voudrais savoir vous être vraiment la mère de Shadow ?

Anna : D'une certaine manière oui.

Sonic : Mais Shadow est née il y a 50 ans. Vous m'avez l'air un peu jeune pour une femme qui a au moins un demi-siècle.

Shadow : Il a raison comment es possible ?

Anna en souriant : Pour être précise j'ai 73 ans.

Rouge : Wow il faut que vous me donniez la marque de votre crème de visage.

Anna : Oui je comprends votre réaction. Je ne connais pas vraiment les détailles de se phénomène. Mais quand j'ai participé au Project Shadow on m'a transmise une dose d'un mélange crée à partir de ton sang.

Shadow : A quoi cela devait il servir ?

Anna : Soigner ma maladie…

Amy : Vous étiez malade ?

Anna : Je le suis toujours, se remède ne m'a pas totalement guérie mais il a réduit fortement le vieillissement de mon corps.

Rouge : Cela correspond à ce que j'ai découvert dans les documents de Gérald qu'il avait laissé sur l'ARK.

Shadow : C'est pour ça que tu disais qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Rouge : Oui mais je n'avais pas de preuve.

Shadow : Alors si je comprends bien vous avez participer à ce projet pour que vous soyez guérie de votre maladie ?

Anna : Non ce n'était pas prévue au départ. J'ai été la première à bénéficier de ce traitement pour servir de teste avant qu'il ne soit donner aux humains. Comme vous le savez nos corps sont plus résistant que ceux des humains. Gérald voulait tester son remède sur quelqu'un avant de le donner à sa petite fille.

Shadow : Maria ?

Anna : Oui elle avait une terrible maladie qui ne lui laisser que peu de temps avant de mourir…

Shadow triste : Je sais…

Anna : Gérald avait presque réussi à trouver la bonne solution pour reproduire tes défenses immunitaires et les transmettre à d'autres personnes. On aurait dû lancer les derniers tests après les fête de noël mais…

Shadow triste : Oui… l'attaque du GUN…

Amy : Mais alors pourquoi avait vous acceptez de rejoindre le Project Shadow ?

Anna avec une petit voix : C'était pour avoir un enfant…

Shadow surprit : Quoi ?

Anna : Oui... ma maladie m'empêche d'avoir des enfants…

Shadow : Alors vous avez accepter d'offrir vos ovules au professeur pour quand échange il vous permette d'avoir des enfants ?

Anna : Non… comme je l'ai dit il n'étai pas prévue au départ qu'on puisse soigner ma maladie. Et j'avais d'arbore refuser la demande de Gérald…

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Anna : Oui c'est une longue histoire.

Amy : S'il vous plait dite nous tout. On veut savoir comment tout a commencé.

Anna : Très bien… Je n'aurais j'amais crue que je raconterais tout ça un jour…

Alors tout à commencer il y a plus de 50 ans à l'époque je sortais tout juste d'une difficile rupture avec celui que j'aimé. Il m'avait quitté pour une autre quand j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants… A ce moment-là j'étais effondrais... mon plus grand désire était d'avoir des enfants et mener une vie de famille heureuse…

Alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital j'ai reçu la visite d'un humain. C'était la première fois que j'en rencontrais un. A l'époque les relations entre nos deux peuples était très mauvaise et autant dire que les humains n'avaient pas bonne réputation.

Shadow : Cette humain était ?

Anna : Oui c'était le professeur Gérald. Il ma parler de son projet de forme de vie ultime et ma fais une proposions. Il voulait que je l'aide à réaliser son projet et pour sa il avait besoin de me prélever mes ovules pour les modifier et les féconder pour qu'il soit viable. En échange il me proposer une importante récompense qui m'aurait permit de vivre une vie très confortable.

Shadow : Et vous avez refusé ?

Anna : Oui j'ai même tenté de l'attaquer mais j'étais trop faible à cause de ma maladie pour y arriver. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'un scientifique humain en plus, vienne me prendre mes ovules pour mettre au monde un de mes enfant pour servir d'expérience et d'arme de guerre.

Au final il est revenu le lendemain pour refaire la même proposition. Mais cette fois il m'avait parler des vraies raisons pour l'ait qu'elle il travailler pour le GUN. J'ai été touché quand il ma parler de Maria et de sa maladie. Gérald était un humain très différent de ce que j'avais entendu il était doux, gentil. Je voyer très bien qu'il était sincère dans ces propos… il ma proposer de l'aider et en échange je serais autorisée à venir te voir sur l'ARK et être officiellement reconnue comme ta mère biologique bénéficient ainsi de droit sur toi.

Shadow : Alors pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vue sur l'ARK ?

Anna : Je suis venue au début quand tu étais encore un bébé. Mais ensuite je suis retombé très malade à t'elle point que je pouvais plus aller sur l'ARK.

Shadow : Dans ce cas vous aurez pu prendre contact avec moi à distance.

Anna : C'était plus compliquer et je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état. En vérité j'avais une chance sur deux de mourir à l'époque. Alors avec Gérald on s'était mit d'accore qu'il serait mieux d'attendre que je ne sois plus en danger de mort...on ne voulait pas te faire de la peine si je venais à mourir…

Shadow : Ça a du sens… Mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de me retrouver depuis mon arriver sur ce monde ?

Anna : J'avais peur…

Shadow : De moi ?

Anna : Non… mais du GUN… après qu'il ait fermé l'ARK ils ont commencés à me traquer pour me faire taire. Par chance Gérald n'avait jamais donné ma véritable identité cela ma permit de leurs échapper toute c'est années. Ils ont fini par lâche l'affaire pensent que j'étais finalement morte.

Shadow : Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Anna : Quand je t'ai vue à la télé je ne savais pas quoi penser… après tout se temps… j'était convaincu qu'ils t'avait aussi tué… Je pensé que tu étais sois une copie ou qu'ils t'avait fait un lavage de cerveau… et dans l'hypothèse que s'était bien toi je ne savais pas si tu pourrais me croire ou me pardonner… Après tout qu'elle enfants pourrait avoir confiance envers une femme qui a donner son enfant à des scientifiques pour au final… l'abandonner… J'ai fini par me faire une raison en me disant que s'était mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir sur moi…

Shadow : Je comprends… il est vrai que si vous étiez venu me voir pour me dire que vous être ma mère je vous aurez pris pour une folle…

Anna : Je te comprends et je ne te le reproche pas…

Sonic intriguer : Mais pourquoi Gérald a-t-il autan insister pour que ce soit vous la donneuse ?

Anna : De se que je sais il voulait absolument que son nouvel essai sois fait avec un mobian hérissons.

Shadow : Pourquoi absolument un hérisson ?

Sonic : C'est évident il savait qu'on est les meilleurs.

Rouge roulant des yeux : Mais bien sur…

Shadow : Je suis sérieux.

Anna : Et bien toutes les expériences de Gérald ont une source d'inspiration. Boilézare c'était la légende de Ifrit, les Artificiels Chaos c'était Chaos le dieu de la destruction.

Shadow : Et moi ?

Anna : Lors de ces recherches sur l'énergie du Chaos sur Mobius Gérald a découvert une légende du peuple Echidné dans un vieux temple. Elle montrait un hérisson entrain de combattre un ennemi dans une transformation spéciale. Je crois qu'il l'appeler super forme…

Sonic choqué : Non ce n'est pas possible ?!

Shadow : Quoi ?!

Sonic : Cette fresque je la connais… celui qui est représenter dessus c'était moi et Eggman…

Rouge en se retenant de rire: Sa veux dire que Gérald a crée Shadow sur le modèle d'une légende impliquant Sonic ?!

Shadow : Je refuse dit croire !

Amy : Pourtant j'ai aussi vue cette image.

Anna : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi vous parlez mais il y a aussi une autre raison qui la pousser à faire ce choix…

Shadow : Qu'elle était son autre raison alors ?

Anna : L'affinité avec l'élément du chaos. De toutes les espèces de mobian dans le monde notre espèce est une des trois qui a la plus forte affinité avec cet éléments. Les deux autres était le peuple des échidnés et la dernière je m'en souvient plus. Mais vue qu'il n'y a plus échidnés dans ce monde Gérald s'est tourner vers les hérissons.

Rouge : En réalité il y en à encore un échidnés… mais passons il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Gérald aurai très bien put trouver une autre hérissonne que vous ou une personne du troisième groupe.

Anna : Gérald m'avait choisi pars que j'étais c'elle qui avais la plus forte affinité avec cet élément qu'il avait trouvé. Et mon histoire l'avait aussi touché…

Shadow : Ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment était créé sous le modèle de cet idiot.

Sonic : Et ! Tu devrais être honorais de m'avoir comme modèle. Dommage que tu n'es pas hériter de mon charisme.

Shadow énerver : Répète sa pour voir !

Amy en soupirant : Les garçons vous être vraiment des gamins…

Shadow : C'est lui qui a commencer !

Amy avec un regard sévère : Et tu es celui qui continue.

Shadow croisant les bras : D'accord j'ai compris…

Anna : Je vous ai dit un peu prêt tous se que je savais. Maintenant c'est moi qui est des questions si tu veux bien y répondre ?

Shadow : Oui bien sûr.

Anna : Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? Toutes les personnes directement impliquer dans le projet on était tué à part moi.

Shadow : Quand le GUN est arrivé sur l'ARK Gérald nous avait demandais à Maria et moi de nous enfuir grâce aux capsules d'urgence…

Anna : Alors elle aussi a réussi à s'enfuir ?

Shadow baissant les yeux : Non quand je suis entré dans ma capsule elle s'est fait abattre par des soldats sous mes yeux…

Anna triste : Non… elle ne mériter pas sa…

Shadow triste : Oui…

Anna : Et après ?

Shadow : Ma capsule a été retrouver par le GUN et ils m'ont scellé sur Prison Island jusqu'à que Eggman me libère 50 ans plus tard...

Anna : Je vois… dans se cas il y a une autre question qui me brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint le GUN après tout ça ?

Shadow : Ceux qui dirige le GUN aujourd'hui ne sont pas ceux qui m'ont fait sa…

Anna : Oui mais de toute les armées ou force dans se monde pourquoi c'elle la ?

Shadow : Une de mes raisons était pour garder un œil sur eux… et l'autre c'était pars que à l'époque les seules personnes en qui j'avais toute confiance y travailler et m'en avait fait la proposition…

Rouge souriant : Je dois me sentir visser là. Merci.

Shadow souriant : Peut-être…

Anna très anxieuse : Et enfin la question la plus importante es que tu me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait ?

Cette dernière question plongea la salle dans un lourd silence, tout le monde fixer Shadow qui avait fermer les yeux pour bien réfléchir à sa réponse.

Shadow : Je ne peut pas vous pardonnez…

Amy choqué : Shadow pourquoi ?

Anna : Non je le comprends…

Shadow ouvrant les yeux : Parque il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je comprends vos actions et je ne vous le reproche pas. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile mais je ne regrette pas d'être née. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de voir le jour.

Devant cette annonce la jeune hérissonne ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur avant de sentir quelque chose la prendre dans les bras. Shadow c'était lever de sa place pour réconforter c'elle qui avait souffert comme lui de cette histoire pendant plus de 50 ans.

Shadow avec une voix douce : Ne pleure pas maman.

Tous les deux sentir comme si on leurs avait délaisser d'un énorme poids. Derrière eu Amy et Rouge pleurait aussi un peu et même Sonic était très toucher devant cette scène. Shadow et sa mère venaient enfin de faire la paix avec leurs passés.

* * *

 _Voila la petite famille est presque au complet... Je vous rassure c'est pour bientôt très bientôt..._

 _Concernant le passage ou Anna parle des inspirations de Gérald cette idée provient d'une théorie que j'avais lut sur se site :_

 _planete Sonic/dossiers/personnages/article/professeur-gerald-robotnik_

 _J'avais bien aimé cette idée alors j'ai décider de l'intégrer dans mon histoire._

 _Prochain chapitre samedi._


	46. Chapter 45

Après que Shadow et sa mère se soit tous dit tout le monde décida de préparait un repas de fête pour célébrer les retrouvailles entre les deux hérissons. Sonic et Rouge s'occuper d'aller chercher quelque provision en ville. Shadow et sa mère se charger de préparait les entrés pendant que Amy rester assied dans le salon.

Amy parlant assez fort : Je peux aussi aider tu sais.

Shadow : Non tu dois te reposer ont est largement assez.

Amy résinier : Ok…

Dans la cuisine.

Anna : Shadow je voudrais savoir cette fille et toi vous m'avez l'aire bien plus que de simple amie je me trompe ?

Shadow souriant : Non effectivement nous somme bien plus qu'ami.

Anna : Je voie. Et d'après son ventre elle a l'aire d'attendre un heureux événement tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Shadow souriant : Oui Amy est enceinte de mon fils.

Anna souriant : Oh c'est un garçon. Vous lui avez déjà trouver un nom ?

Shadow : Pas encore on voudrait attendre qu'il soit là. Amy et moi avons des noms par rapport à notre apparence on voudrait qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Anna : C'est une merveilleuse idée. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réussi à trouver ta place dans ce monde.

Shadow : Sa n'a pas était facile… il n'y a même pas 1 ans je n'avais pas encore de vrais chez moi.

Anna un peu triste : J'imagine que sa n'a pas du être facile d'être accepté…

Shadow : En effet encore aujourd'hui c'est dur… mais je ne suis pas tout seul alors ça va…

Anna : T'en mieux vous formez un joli couple tous les deux sa se voie qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.

Shadow souriant : Merci.

* * *

Dans le salon Amy rester assied profitant du calme et du soulagement après cette journée épuisante autan physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir elle sentie que quelqu'un c'était assied ses côtés. Quand elle ouvrir les yeux elle pouvait voir Anna qui la regarder avec un tendre sourire et un verre de chocolat chaud pour elle.

Anna : Désoler si je t'ai réveillé.

Amy : Non je ne dormais pas. Vous avez besoin d'aide en cuisine ?

Anna : Non Shadow s'en occupe il à l'aire de si connaitre en cuisine.

Amy : Oui c'est un excellent cuisinier.

Anna : Je voulais te remercier de prendre soin de lui.

Amy : Vous savez c'est lui qui ma le plus aidé quand j'étais perdue, il m'a aidé et guidé. Je lui dois tellement…

Anna : Ça ma l'aire d'être une sacrée histoire. Dis-moi qu'elles sont les liens qu'a Shadow avec vous tous ?

Amy : Et bien Rouge est un peu comme sa deuxième sœur. Elle a été à ces coté depuis qu'il est réveillé et devenue sa coéquipière depuis. En ce qui concerne Sonic ils sont rivaux ils ne se sont pas toujours bien entendu mais ils sont toujours sus faire équipe quand il le fallait pour protéger le monde. Sonic est comme un frère pour moi et au départ j'étais amoureuse de lui mais quand il ma rejeter j'ai fini par trouver celui que j'aime vraiment.

Anna : Je sais se que sa fait quand celui qu'on aime ne partage pas nos sentiment…

Amy : C'était plus compliquer que sa…

Anna : Prend tout ton temps je veux vraiment connaitre votre histoire.

Amy raconta toute son aventure, son parie avec Shadow, comment Sally l'avait manipulé elle et Sonic, son entrainement avec Shadow, et tout se qui avait suivie après leurs retours.

Anna : Wow ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Amy : Oui mais on a l'habitude et je ne regrette rien. Surtout depuis que notre famille vas s'agrandir.

Anna : Vous savez quand il va arriver ?

Amy : On ne sait pas vraiment avec les gènes de Shadow en lui il à un rythme de croissance plus rapide que la moyenne. Cela rend la date de mon terme difficile à déterminer pour le moment.

Anna : C'est vrai que j'oublie que Shadow n'est pas totalement comme tout le monde…

Amy : Peut-être mais il reste une des personnes les plus attentionné que j'ai rencontrait malgré tout ce qui lui arriver. Quand on arrive à voir à travers sa carapace on découvre quelqu'un sur qui on peu conté et avoir toute confiance.

Anna : Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il soit devenu quelque de bien et pas la machine à tuer que voulait le GUN.

Amy : C'est grâce à Maria et à Gérald ils ont tout fait pour qu'il ne devienne pas une arme sans âme.

Anna : Je ne m'étais pas trompé à son sujet.

Amy : Shadow le considérait comme son père et Maria comme sa grande sœur. Ils l'aimés et on fait qu'il soit celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Anna : Finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait confiance en Gérald.

Alors que Amy et Anna continuer à discuter ensemble Sonic et Rouge finir par arriver avec leurs provisions. Après un moment de préparation tout le monde partagea un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée du soir.

Anna : Je suis désolée mais je ne possède qu'une seule chambre d'amie pour dormir.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas un problème les filles vont la prendre Sonic et moi allons dormir au salon.

Amy : Sa ne vous dérange pas ?

Sonic : Mais non on va passer une nuit entre mec lui et moi.

Shadow en roulant les yeux : Finalement je regrette se choix…

Rouge avec un sourire espiègle : Aller vous avez déjà fait bien pire que de dormir ensemble dans la même pièce.

Shadow et Sonic : Ne commence pas avec ça !

Amy et Rouge monta à l'étage avec Anna qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elles rigoler.

Sonic : Elles ne vont pas nous lâcher avec sa…

Shadow : Evidemment qu'elles ne vont pas oublier sa.

Sonic : Bon alors qui dors où ?

Shadow : Tu n'as cas prendre le canapé moi je prends le fauteuil.

Sonic : Tu es sur tu ne va pas avoir mal au dos si tu dors assied ?

Shadow : Je ne suis pas aussi douillet que toi. Avant de vivre chez Amy je dormais souvent dans des arbres.

Sonic : Il faut toujours que tu sois aussi désagréable avec moi ?

Shadow : Je ne fais que dire des faits. Je suis plus habituée à dormir dans des conditions moins agréable. Sois plutôt content que je te laisse la place la plus agréable.

Sonic en s'inclinant : C'est trop d'honneur de votre par.

Shadow : Fait attention sinon tu passeras ta nuit dehors.

Sonic : Tu dois vraiment apprendre à reconnaître quand quelqu'un est sérieux ou quand il plaisante.

Shadow : Je sais faire la différence c'est juste que tu n'es pas drôle.

Sonic : Rajoute apprendre à être plus agréable envers les autres sur la liste.

Shadow : Avec toi sa ne risque pas d'arriver.

Sonic : Aller je vois bien que tu commences à m'apprécier il n'y a un plus de 3 mois tu n'aurais jamais accepté de dormir dans la même pièce que moi.

Shadow : Tu es peut-être bien devenue moins agaçant c'est dernier temps.

Sonic : C'est déjà un début. Je vais me coucher à moins que tu veuilles qu'on sorte entre homme ?

Shadow : Sans façon je veux me reposer. Et je veux être ici si jamais Amy a une nouvelle crise.

Sonic se couchant sur le canapé : Après cette journée je te comprends sa a dû être dur.

Shadow se mettent sur le fauteuil : Oui mais je ne le regrette pas. Maintenant je connais enfin tous les détails de ma création…

Sonic : Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'avais un lien indirect sur ta création.

Shadow poussant un léger grognement : Ne me rappelle pas se détaille.

Sonic : Aller c'est comme si on fessait partie de la même famille tous les deux.

Shadow : Tu t'avances un peu là.

Sonic : Peut-être mais avoue que sa te fait plaisir de faire partie d'une famille maintenant.

Shadow : …

Sonic se relevant un peu : Shad ?

Shadow : Tu as raison… je ne me sans plus comme une demie personne maintenant…

Sonic souriant : C'est que tu commences à vraiment m'apprécier pour être aussi sincère envers moi.

Shadow : …

Sonic : Et tu m'entends ?

Quand Sonic se releva il pouvait voir que Shadow s'était endormie avec un large sourire sur le visage. Sonic était d'arbore choqué de cette vue avant de laisser place à un sourire. Avant de s'endormir lui aussi il couvrit Shadow avec une des couvertures que sa mère leurs avait donner.

* * *

Le matin c'était déjà bien lever et Shadow continuer à bien dormir dans le salon avant d'être réveillé par Rouge.

Rouge : Shadow réveille toi.

Shadow : Hum Rouge ?

Rouge : Eh bien on dirait que quelqu'un à bien dormi.

Shadow : Oui jusqu'à qu'une certaine personne ne me réveille.

Rouge : Désoler mais je voulais te prévenir Amy est de nouveau malade.

Shadow inquiet : Ou est-elle ?

Rouge : Au toilette.

Shadow : Ok merci je vais la voir.

Shadow monta à l'étage trouvant facilement les toilette grâce au son d'Amy malade qui en sortes.

Shadow frappant à la porte : Amy ? Tu vas bien ?

Amy avec une voix ironique : Ouais sa peu aller…

Shadow : Je peux entrer ?

Amy malade : Si tu y tiens….

Quand Shadow ouvrit la porte il pouvait voir Amy à genou la tête au-dessus des toilettes avec une mine affreuse. Shadow s'agenouille à ses cotes et commença à lui frotter le dos pour l'aider à faire passer les nausées. Aux boues d'un petit moment Amy cessa de vomir mais n'arriver toujours pas à se relever toute seul.

Shadow inquiet : Tes nausées on reprit à ce que je voie.

Amy malade : Oui mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte… Et je me sens vraiment très faible sans Rouge je n'aurais jamais réussi à atteindre les toilettes…

Shadow inquiet : Sa ne m'étonne pas de ce que je perçois le petit te prend ton énergie…

Amy malade : Tu parles d'un sacré appétit…

Shadow : Si sa peu te rassurait on dirait qu'il ne veut pas te vider de toute ton énergie il n'y a pas de danger pour toi.

Amy malade : Oui mais je me sens tellement faible…

Shadow : Tu dois te reposer je vais calmer son appétit d'énergie mais je ne peux pas t'aidé directement…

Amy malade : Ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'il ne me prend plus mon énergie sa devrait aller…

Shadow prenant Amy dans ses bras : D'accord mais en premier allons te mettre au lit.

Amy malade : Merci…

* * *

Après avoir coucher Amy et calmé comme il pouvait ces douleur Shadow redescendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout le monde l'attendait en bas le visage inquiet.

Sonic : Comment elle va ?

Shadow : Malade et très fatiguer… le bébé lui pompe beaucoup plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

Rouge : Tu as une idée de pourquoi il lui prend autant d'énergie ?

Shadow : Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je soupçonne que son rythme de croissance soit principalement par à-coup et non constante comme chez les autres bébés. Il doit être en train de faire une poussé de croissance et pour sa il a besoin de plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

Sonic : Sa veux dire que Amy se rapproche beaucoup de la date de son terme ?

Shadow : Oui mais il faudrait lui faire passer un test chez le médecin pour en être sûr.

Anna : Dans ce cas vous devriez rentrer le plus vite possible.

Shadow : Oui on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Rouge : Ne t'en fait pas se n'est pas pour longtemps.

Anna : Oui et de toute façon j'ai pris une décision.

Shadow : Là qu'elle ?

Anna : Si tu es d'accord je conté déménager plus près de chez vous comme sa on pourra se revoir plus souvent.

Shadow : Vraiment tu ferais ça ?

Anna : Oui bien sûr. Si je suis restée dans cette maison c'était pars qu'elle était isolée. Mais si je n'ai plus de raison de me cacher alors je peux partir d'ici.

Shadow : Merci.

Rouge : Dans se cas on rentre aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu vas rentrer grâce au Chaos Control ?

Shadow : Oui je ne veux pas que Amy se fatigue encore plus… Je partirais après le petit déjeuner.

Anna : Je te tiendrais au courant quand j'aurait trouver ou je compte m'installer.

Shadow : Oui je viendrais t'aidé pour le déménagement.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner Shadow alla chercher Amy pour rentré chez eux pour aller voir le médecin au plus vite. Amy était triste de déjà partir mais ne pouvait pas vraiment protester n'arrivent même plus à marcher.

Amy épuiser : Désoler de devoir déjà partir j'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps…

Anna : Ne t'excuse pas c'est normal tu dois penser à toi avant tout. Ne t'en fait pas on se révéra vite.

Amy épuiser : Oui c'est promis.

Shadow : Allons s'y je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

Sonic : Je l'espère je ne veux pas rater son arriver.

Amy : Je ne pense pas que se sois pour tout de suite…

Shadow : Ne prenons aucun risque. A bientôt tout le monde. Chaos Control.

Le couple d'hérisson disparue dans un flash vert pour réapparaître à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans le salon de la maison. Sans le savoir Shadow était réapparue juste devant Tails le fessant sursauter de peur.

Tails : Shadow j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Shadow : Désoler je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Tails : Vous être revenue très vite. Vous l'avais trouvé ?

Amy : Oui mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je dois aller voir le médecin à nouveau…

Tails : Oh je comprends. Mais sa c'est bien passer avec elle ?

Amy : Oui plus que bien.

Shadow : On pourra en parler plus tard pour l'instant tu dois t'habiller et aller voir le médecin.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard chez le médecin.

Shadow et Amy attendais leurs tours dans la salle d'attente depuis peu. Amy était toujours très faible mais arriver un peu à se déplacer. Finalement le médecin fini par les accueillir étonner de les revoir à nouveau.

Léon : Et bien je peux dire que vous être vraiment mes patients les plus fidèle. Entré.

Shadow : Merci.

Dans le bureau.

Léon : Alors votre voyage n'a pas été très long. Un problème ?

Shadow : Oui Amy est très faible et c'est nausées son pire que d'habitude.

Léon : Je vois on va jeter un coup d'œil.

Shadow plaça Amy pour que le médecin puisse l'examiner. Après quelque minute le médecin fut surpris par ce qu'il voyer.

Léon : Wow je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Shadow : Que se passe-t-il ?

Léon : Et bien j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois. Si je n'avais examiné cette enfant avant hier j'aurais du mal à y croire. On dirait que cette enfant à prit presque 4 semaine de croissance d'un coup.

Shadow : J'y est réfléchir j'ai l'impression que notre bébé n'a pas une croissance constante mais fractionner.

Léon : Hum… possible mais dans ce cas-là il sera impossible de prévoir quand il va arriver… Pour l'instant il semble à être au niveau du 4ème mois voir proche du 5ème. Tout se que je peu faire c'est vous prescrire des antidouleurs et des vitamines à prendre quand il fait sa pousser de croissance, et vous conseillez de faire le moins d'effort possible.

Amy : De toute façon je me voie mal faire quoi que se sois en se moment… J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir rester à Windmill plus longtemps... mais je ne veux pas prendre plus de risque avant qu'il ne soit arriver.

Léon : Windmill c'est là-bas que vous étiez ?

Shadow : Oui on était partie là-bas pour rencontrais quelqu'un. Pourquoi vous connaissez l'endroit ?

Léon : Un peu enfaîte je suis originaire de se royaume. Dite-moi comment c'était là-bas ? Tout aller bien ?

Shadow : Oui on n'a pas vraiment fait du tourisme mais je n'ai rien vue d'anormal.

Léon soulager : Temps mieux…

Shadow : Pourquoi être vous aussi préoccuper ?

Léon : Je n'en est peut-être pas l'aire mais j'ai un lien avec la famille royale de ce pays et en ce moment il semblerait qu'ils serait en difficulté. Mais il est presque impossible d'avoir des informations réelles sur l'état du royaume d'ici.

Shadow : Je n'ai rien entendue de la sorte mais je pourrais toujours demandais à ma… à la personne qu'on a rencontrée si elle en sait plus.

Léon : Je vous remercie… Revenons au bébé je vais donner mon numéro de téléphone personnel si jamais il se passe quelque chose prévenez moi. Je pourrais vous arranger une prise en charge rapide à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement ou venir vous voir s'il y a des complications.

Shadow : On ne vous en demandait pas autan mais merci.

Léon : C'est normal je suis votre médecin. Et c'est ma façon de vous remercie pour avoir arrêté le GUN. J'avais été enfermer comme tout ceux qui avait tenté de se battre et je serais probablement mort à l'heur actuel…

Shadow : Ce n'est rien on ne demandait rien en retour. Mais votre aide est la bienvenue.

Léon : Ça me fait plaisir. On se revoie à votre prochain rendez-vous si tout se passe bien.

Amy : Merci.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow peut de temps après.

Une fois rentré à la maison Shadow coucha Amy au lit et partie lui chercher c'est médicament. Une fois de retour il donna les pilules à Amy qui s'endormi peu de temps après. Dès que cela était fait Shadow passa un coup de fil chez sa mère pour rassurait tout le monde. Au même moment Tails était de retour avec Oméga charger de divers outils. Shadow leurs expliqua tout se qui était arriver autour d'une bonne boisson chaude pour remettre de c'est émotion.

Tails : C'est génial que tout se sois bien passer avec ta mère dommage que vous n'avez pas pu rester plus longtemps.

Shadow : Ce n'est que partie remise elle compte s'installer prêt d'ici pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Oméga : Je suis satisfait que c'elle qui a participer à ta création ne sois pas comme le mien.

Shadow : Merci. Vous avez commencé les travaux ?

Tails : Un peu. J'allais continuer à installer la première source d'alimentation avant t'attaquer l'installations des équipements.

Shadow : Je vois dans ce cas allons s'y on doit faire vite maintenant qu'on sait que le bébé pourrait arriver à tout moment et que Amy soit aussi affaiblie.

Tails : Je comprends dans ce cas commençons sa ira plus vite à trois.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans la cave pour commencer l'installation de la borne d'alimentation pendant qu'Oméga se charger de la surveillance de la maison et de Amy. Après plus d'une heure de travaille ils avaient touts les deux terminer la première partie de l'installation et s'attaquer maintenant aux caméras de surveillance et des détecteurs qu'ils voulaient place autour de la maison.

Plus 4 heure plus tard dans le salon.

Tails sur sa tablette : Voilà grâce aux caméras on peut voir partout autour de la maison. J'ai aussi une petite caméra à l'endroit où les journalistes ont l'habitude de se cacher. Maintenant je vais activer les détecteurs de présence. Il se déclencheront quand ils détecteront une présence dans le périmètre de sécurité et déclencheront l'alarme si la personne détecter n'est pas répertorier. On va faire un teste avec toi pour voir si sa marche.

Shadow : Très bien je vais sortir pour les activer.

Tails : Attend juste… voilà je l'ai est déclenché et…

Des le moment ou Tails enclencha son système une intense alarme retenti dans toute la pièce surprennent Tails.

Shadow : Pourquoi elle s'est enclenchée ?

Tails : Je ne sais pas les détecteurs signale une présence dans le jardin.

Shadow : Reste là je vais m'occuper de cette intrus et lui faire regretter d'être entré sur ma propriété.

Tails : Shadow attend !

Tails n'eu pas le temps d'arrête Shadow qui c'était déjà précipiter dans le jardin avec un Chaos Spear charger dans sa main. En une fraction de second le hérisson noir bondi sur l'intrus le plaquant au sol pointent son attaque contre lui.

Sonic : Wow calme Shad c'est moi.

Shadow : Sonic ? Qu'es que tu fou la ?

Sonic : A ton avis je suis venu voir comment aller Amy. Et en plus je venais voir Tails pour l'aidé.

Shadow : Et tu étais obligé de passé par le jardin au lieu d'utiliser la porte d'entré comme tout le monde ?

Sonic : Désoler j'ai plus l'habitude de passer par là.

Shadow : Il est vraiment temps qu'on actionne la barrière. Comme sa j'aurais le plaisir de te voir t'écraser dessus comme une mouche sur une vitre

Sonic : Toujours aussi accueillent à ce que je vois. Alors comment va Amy ?

Shadow : Elle est très fatiguée elle se repose dans la chambre. J'espère que l'alarme ne la réveiller.

Sonic entrant dans la maison : Allons voir.

Shadow : Et ! Je t'interdis d'entrer dans notre chambre pendant qu'elle dort !

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste pour voir si elle va bien je ne vais rien faire de…

Alors que Sonic rentrer dans le salon il fut recouvert de lumière rouge provenant d'Oméga qui le tenais en joue

Oméga : Intrus repérais début de la procédure de protection.

Shadow : Pas la peine Oméga. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour lui.

Oméga : Procédure annuler.

Sonic : Après tout se temps il me considère toujours comme un intrus.

Shadow en grognant : Il n'est pas le seul.

Sonic : Que c'est gentil. Bon allons voir Amy maintenant.

Shadow : Je ne t'ai toujours pas autorisé à monter dans la chambre !

Shadow n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Sonic était déjà monté à l'étage. Très vite le sombre hérisson le poursuivi jusqu'à l'atteindre devant la porte ou il s'était arrêté. Shadow se mie à ses coté pour voir à l'intérieure de la chambre pour voir si tout aller bien. Dans la chambre ils pouvaient voir Amy qui dormais profondément avec la couverture qui était tombé au sol. Sans un mots Shadow entra pour replacer la couverture tout en caressant la tête de la jeune hérissonne qui se mit à sourire à la sensation de chaleur qui l'envelopper. En ressortant Shadow ferma délicatement la porte pour évite de la réveiller.

Shadow : Laissons là se reposer maintenant.

Sonic : Oui tu as raison.

Sonic ne le montré pas mais voir Shadow se comporter avec autant de douceur avec Amy lui fessait plaisir et le rassurait. Avec le temps il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Et voir son ancien rival se comporter de la sorte l'amuser beaucoup.

Les trois mobians et Oméga resta ensemble le reste de la journée ensemble jusqu'au soir ou Sonic et Tails rentré chez eux. Des leurs départ Shadow monta dans la chambre pour se coucher au côté d'Amy. Ne voulant pas la déranger Shadow resta un peu éloigner d'elle. Après un petit moment de silence Shadow aller s'endormir quand il sentie que Amy se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à qu'elle se mette contre lui plaçant son visage contre sa fourrure blanche. Il pouvait sentir le ventre d'Amy plaquer contre le sien si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son fils bougé doucement le chatouillant un peu. Après avoir profiter de se moment Shadow fini par s'endormir lui aussi sans savoir qu'il était observé par quelqu'un qui arborait un visage de haine.

* * *

 _Bon maintenant que la mère de Shadow est la on vas pouvoirs se concentrais sur l'arriver du prochain personnage. Quelque chose me dit que c'est pour bientôt (très bientôt)._

 _Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain._


	47. Chapter 46

Il s'était écoulé plus de deux mois depuis que Shadow avait rencontrait sa mère. Amy entamé tout juste son 5ème mois de grossesse elle était toujours fatiguée mais un peu moins qu'avant. Les pousser de croissance du bébé était moins récurrente et moins importante.

Durant cette période Shadow et Tails avait terminer de mettre en place tous les moyens de protection pour la maison. Comme promit Anna venais tout juste de s'installer dans une petite maison prêt de la ville à moins d'une heure de chez eux. Maintenant que la maison était sûr Shadow et Amy prévoyez de s'occuper d'aménager la maison pour l'arrivée du bébé. Tous les deux étaient entrain de faire la tournée des magasins pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Dans la zone commerciale en ville.

Shadow : Alors qu'elle couleur va être sa chambre ?

Amy : Hum… je me disait que du bleu serait bien.

Shadow : Bleu comme Sonic ?

Amy avec un ton ironique : Non je penser à un bleu plus clair. Pourquoi tu préfères une chambre en noir ou en rouge ?

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Non plutôt du rose.

Amy : On va éviter même si j'aime cette couleur je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le mieux pour un petit garçon.

Shadow : Dans ce cas va pour le bleu clair. On devrait voir pour un lit maintenant.

Amy : Oui et ensuite un transat, un écoute-bébé, une veilleuse, une poussette, un matelas à langer, un bot, des vêtements, des biberon et tétine, des joué…

Shadow : C'est bon j'ai compris il faut beaucoup de chose. Commençons par la peinture et les meubles. On verra si on a encore le temps pour le reste après.

Amy : Allons dans ce magasin alors il son spécialiser dans la vente de meuble en kit.

Shadow : Décidément tu aime vraiment le bleu même tes magasins on cette couleur.

Amy : C'est une marque très connue et on sûr de trouver tout ce dont on a besoin.

Les deux hérissons arpenter les rayons du magasin un long moment choisissant divers meubles. Une fois qu'ils avaient terminé leurs sélections ils étaient entrain de régler leurs achats.

Vendeur : On vous a rassembler tous vos achats comme demandais. Avez-vous besoin de loué une camionnette pour les transporter chez vous ?

Shadow : Sa ne sera pas nécessaire je vais les déplacer chez nous moi-même.

Vendeur sceptique : Vous être sur ? Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne.

Shadow : Peut-être pour une personne ordinaire mais pour nous sa prendra que deux seconds.

Amy se posa sur l'un des cartons alors que Shadow les téléportas chez eux laissant le vendeur sans voix.

* * *

Dans le jardin de Amy et Shadow.

Amy : Pourquoi tu nous as téléporter ici ?

Shadow : Je ne savais pas si tout aller rentrais dans le salon. Et je dois encore peindre la chambre avant dis mettre les meubles.

Amy : Tu veux dire nous ?

Shadow : Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée oui.

Amy souriant : Dans ce cas allons'y.

Shadow : Prépare le matériel le temps que je j'entrepose les cartons à la cave.

Amy : Oui chef.

Après que Shadow est finie de ranger leurs achats il monta pour rejoindre Amy qui avait finie de mettre en place la bâche au sol.

Shadow : Prêt pour la séance de peinture ?

Amy : Oui il est temps qu'on prépare cette chambre.

Shadow : Oui mais il est hors de question que tu montes sur l'échelle et si tu commences à fatiguer repose toi tout de suite.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas je ne prendrais aucun risque.

Shadow : Bien commençons.

Shadow et Amy commença à peindre la chambre ensemble jusqu'à finir toute la pièce sans le moindre problème.

1 heure plus tard.

Leurs travail terminer Shadow ouvrit la fenêtre pour que la peinture sèche plus vite pendant que Amy ranger la peinture. Mais quand Shadow se retourna pour aider Amy il heurta légèrement la jeune hérissonne alors qu'elle tenait encore des rouleaux recouverts de peinture. Tout le torse de du sombre hérisson était recouvert de peinture bleu produisant un fou rire à Amy qui c'était assise au sol tellement elle rigoler. Quand elle leva les yeux elle pouvait voir un hérisson qui la regarder avec un sombre sourire. Dès lors Amy comprenait qu'elle avait déclencher une guerre.

Shadow souriant : Alors comme sa Rose veut changer de couleur de fourrure ?

Amy : Non sa ira merci j'aime déjà la couleur de ma fourrure.

Shadow souriant : Tu es sur ? Et si on fessait un test pour voir ?

Amy : Seulement si tu le fais aussi.

Shadow : Pour sa il faudrait que tu arrives à m'en mettre à nouveau.

Au même moment Sonic arriver tout juste devant chez la maison avant d'être alerter par les cris d'Amy. Pensant qu'elle était en danger Sonic ouvrit la porte pour se précipiter à l'étage à son secoure. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du futur bébé il pouvait voir Amy au sol avec Shadow au-dessus d'elle qui lui mettais de la peinture sur elle. Pour se libérais de l'emprise du hérissons noir Amy commença à le chatouiller le côté gauche des cotes ou elle avait découvert qu'il était très chatouilleux lors l'une de leurs soirées dans leur lit. L'effet fut presque immédiat sur Shadow qui lâcha prise permettant à Amy d'en profitai pour le plaquer au sol et continuer sa torture.

Shadow en s'étouffant de rire : Arrête… Rose… s'il te plais…

Amy : Tu te rends ?

Shadow en s'étouffant de rire : Oui… tu as gagné…

Amy : Très bien.

Alors que le couple de hérissons se remis de leurs petites batailles ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient un spectateur qui les observer à la fois choquer et très amuser de la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Shadow très gêner : Sonic depuis quand es tu la ?!

Sonic souriant : Assez longtemps pour connaitre le point faible de la forme de vie ultime. Tu sais il y a d'autre moyen de me ressemble. Tu n'es pas obligé d'arriver à de t'elle extrémité.

Shadow roulant des yeux : Comme si je voulais te ressembler.

Amy : Comment tu as fait pour rentrer sans déclencher les alarmes ?

Sonic : Tails m'a donné les doubles des clés et les code d'accès au cas où vous n'étiez pas encore rentré de vos courses. Et quand je t'ai entendu crier j'ai cru que tu étais en danger.

Shadow : Et Oméga ta laisser entrer aussi facilement ?

Sonic : Il ne me considère plus comme un intrus et il été en train de se recharger.

Shadow : Et maintenant le plus important pourquoi tu es la ?

Sonic : Tails voulait que je te donne cela. C'est ton communicateur, Tails la crée pour qu'il soit relier au système de sécurité. Il a aussi enregistré tous nos numéros dedans. Comme sa quand tu voudras faire une bataille de peinture tu pourras m'inviter.

Shadow : C'est sûr qu'une autre couleur tirait bien.

Sonic : Non merci je tien à ma couleur bleu royale. Mais je pensais que vous vouliez repeindre la chambre pas votre fourrure.

Shadow : C'est de sa faute c'est elle qui à commencer.

Amy : C'était un accident.

Shadow : Tu en es sur ?

Amy : Oui mais je ne le regrette pas.

Shadow : Je l'avais remarqué.

Sonic amusé : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez ce genre de passe temps tous les deux.

Amy : Tu n'as rien vue croit moi.

Sonic : Sa me donne envie de passer plus souvent vous voir.

Shadow en grognant légèrement : Tu le fais déjà bien assez.

Sonic souriant : Ne sois pas aussi grincheux Shad sinon je vais te faire plier de rire.

Shadow en grognant : Si tu oses ne serais que de tenter crois moi que tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter.

Amy : Les garçons allons prendre un café en bas.

Les trois hérissons descendirent au salon profitant d'un café ensemble alors que Sonic poser des questions sur Shadow pour savoir s'il avait d'autre secret ès un bon moment passé avec le couple Sonic finie par rentrais chez lui impatient de raconter à Tails ce qu'il avait vue. De leurs côté Amy et Shadow était toujours recouvert de peinture sur une grand partie de leurs fourrures.

* * *

 _ **Attention le passage qui va suivre est à réserver à un public mature si vous ne voulait pas le lire** **descendait** **un peu jusqu'à l'autre notation. Pour les autres profiter c'est une** **façon** **de m'excuser pour la fin de se chapitre.**_

Amy : Bon je pense qu'il est temps de prendre un bon bain. Tu peux t'occuper du repas pour l'instant ?

Shadow : Oui vas-y je m'en occupe.

Dans la salle de bain.

Amy c'était déshabiller et se plongea dans l'eau chaude de sa baignoire remplie de mousse. Le jeune hérissonne profita de son bain relaxent jusqu'à qu'elle senti quelqu'un apparaître derrière elle.

Amy surprise : Shadow ?! Que fait tu la ?

Shadow : A ton avis je prends mon bain pour enlever la peinture qu'une certaine personne ma mie dessus.

Amy : Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que j'aie fini ?

Shadow : Non. La baignoire est largement assez grand pour nous deux, en plus tu vas avoir du mal à t'enlever toute ta peinture toute seul et…

Amy : Et ?

Shadow en souriant : J'avais envie de te voir toute nue dans ton bain.

Amy : Pervers.

Shadow : Dit c'elle qui ma toucher sur tout le corps aujourd'hui.

Amy : Ça n'a rien avoir.

Shadow : Avoue que tu as aimé le faire.

Amy : Peut-être… bon puisque tu es la autant que tu te rendes utile tu peux me laver le dos ?

Shadow en souriant : Avec plaisir.

Shadow commença à masser le dos d'Amy un long moment la relaxent et lui détendant les muscles.

Shadow : On dirait que quelqu'un aime ça.

Amy : Tu crois…

Shadow : Oui tu ne dis plus rien et je peux t'entendre ronronner de plaisir.

Amy : Toi aussi tu as l'aire de passer un bon moment.

Shadow : A oui ?

Amy : Je peux sentir ton… grossir d'excitation.

Shadow : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai.

Amy : Attend tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais une érection ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment…

Amy en souriant : Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça.

Shadow : Quoi ? Qu'es que tu…

Shadow fut coupé par l'action d'Amy qui prit son pénis dans sa main et commença à le masser produisant une intense sensation de plaisir au hérisson noir. Shadow commença à trembler et à gémir sous l'action de sa partenaire. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait arrêté de masser Amy pour se coucher en arrière incapable de pouvoir bougé et fermant les yeux pour profiter du traitement qui lui était donner. Amy fini par stopper son action voyant que l'eau de la baignoire risquer de déborder. De son coté Shadow penser que Amy en avait fini avec lui et commença à se relever pour atteindre la douchette de la douche pour rincer leurs pelages.

Amy remarqua la position de Shadow et en profita pour lui faire une surprise. L'hérissonne se pencha pour commencer à succès le membre du hérisson noir qui haleta dès qu'elle commença son action et avait du mal à résister à ce qu'elle fessait.

Après un long moment t'intense gémissement Shadow fit signe à Amy qu'il arriver à son apogée. Amy repris le membre dans sa main pour finir le travail qui ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de voir son compagnon pousser un léger crie de plaisir. Shadow était essouffler et lui fallut quelque minute pour se remettre de ses émotions pendant que Amy c'était relever pour continuer sa toilette. Shadow fine par l'aider à se laver et en profiter pour la câliner sur tout son corps en remerciement.

 _ **Fin de la scène mature.**_

Une fois leurs moments de plaisir terminer Shadow descendit au salon pendant que Amy sécher sa fourrure. Quand Amy finie par le rejoindre elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas préparait de repas.

Amy : Tu n'as pas commencé à préparait le repas ?

Shadow : Non je voulais prendre mon bain avec toi à la place. Mais je ne pensais pas que sa prendrais autant de temps.

Amy en souriant : Tu la chercher. Alors qu'es qu'on va manger ?

Shadow : J'ai commandé une pizza elle devrait bientôt arriver.

Amy : Bonne idée. En attendant allons choisir un film pour ce soir.

Amy et Shadow passa une soirée tranquille toujours observer par quelqu'un qui les espionner camoufler depuis un arbre armé de jumelle.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Amy se reposer dans le salon pendant que Shadow monter les meubles dans la chambre avec difficulté. Très vite Amy fut rejointe par Sonic qui c'était proposer la veille pour aider à aménager les meubles de la chambre.

Sonic : Hey Amy ça va ?

Amy : Un peu fatiguer mais sinon sa vas merci.

Sonic : Ou est Shadow ?

Amy : Il est à l'étage il a commencé à monter les meubles.

Sonic : Déjà… je vais aller lui donner un coup de…

Amy et Sonic pouvait entendre Shadow qui râler à l'étage et sembler très énerver.

Sonic : Et bien je ne suis même pas encore monté qu'il est déjà grincheux…

Amy : Je crois qu'il a du mal à monter les meubles.

Sonic : Je sens que je vais devoir prendre des gants avec lui sinon il va m'utiliser comme marteau…

Amy en rigolant : Possible, allons le voir.

Sonic : Passe devant il sera moins énerver si c'est toi qu'il voie en premier.

Tous les deux montèrent à l'étage pour voir la forme de vie ultime entrain de se battre contre un plan du meuble qu'il était en train de monté.

Sonic amusé : Alors Shad tu sembles en difficulté dans ton combat.

Shadow : Sonic ? Qu'es que tu fou ici ?

Sonic : Je suis là pour t'aider dans ton terrible combat.

Shadow énerver : Je n'aurais pas de problème si cette merde de plan était mieux fait.

Sonic avec un ton ironique : Comme quoi même la forme de vie ultime a des difficultés à monter les meubles de cette chaîne de magasin.

Shadow : Au lieu de faire des blagues douteuses vient plutôt te rendre utile.

Sonic étonner : Woua tu doit vraiment être dans une sacrée galère si tu acceptes mon aide aussi facilement.

Shadow en grognant : Je regrette surtout que ne se soit pas Tails qui sois venu. Il serait 100 fois plus utile que toi.

Sonic en roulant les yeux : Je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile.

Amy : Travailler bien les garçons si vous avez besoin de quelques choses appeler moi.

Shadow : Repose-toi tu es encore un peu malade aujourd'hui.

Amy partant : Ne t'en fais pas je peu encore faire du café.

Sonic : Bon allons'y on a une chambre à aménager de préférence avant que le petit n'arrive.

Shadow anxieux : Ne dit pas sa tu vas porter malheur.

Sonic sérieux : Tu pense que c'est pour bientôt ?

Shadow en soupirant : Oui… c'est pour sa que je veux vite en finir avec c'est meubles de merde pour aller chercher ce qui manque encore.

Sonic : Alors dépêchons nous.

Shadow : Oui…

Les deux garçons se mire au travaille étonnamment sans s'énerver l'un contre l'autre mais ensemble contre les plans des meubles.

Plus de trois heures plus tard. Amy avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé avant d'être réveillé par Shadow.

Amy : Hum… ?

Shadow : On aller manger tu as faim ?

Amy : Oui un peu. Vous avez fini ?

Sonic : Oui on a gagné cette bataille.

Shadow en souriant : Mais ça n'a pas était facile.

Amy : J'imagine. Mais il nous reste encore quelque truc à chercher.

Shadow : Seulement quand tu iras mieux. Rouge vient ce Weekend pour nous donner un coup de mains sur les derniers achats. Le plus importent et prêt maintenant.

Amy : Ok…

Les groupe partagea un repas ensemble et resta ensemble tout le reste de la journée. Amy passa le reste de la semaine au lit étant trop fatiguer pour trop bouger. Le docteur était venu l'examiner et avez avertie que Amy était dans l'équivalent du sixième mois de grosse et que la prochaine pousser de croissance pourrait être la dernière.

* * *

Après presque une semaine de repos total Amy se sentait un peu mieux. Aujourd'hui ils avaient prévu dans profiter pour aller chercher ce qu'ils leurs manquer encore avec l'aide de Rouge.

Rouge arrivant : Alors Shadow prêt pour chercher les vêtements de ton fils ?

Shadow : Oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de ça.

Rouge : C'est normal même les bébé garçons doivent avoir des vêtements pour éviter qu'ils attrapent froid. Et je te signale qu'il y a des mobians garçons qui porte des vêtements au quotidien.

Shadow : Ça ne risque pas de m'arriver.

Rouge : Peut-être mais il est possible que ton fils veuille porter des vêtements même quand il sera grand.

Shadow : On verra ce qu'il choisira.

Rouge : Ou est Amy ?

Shadow : Elle est encore coucher elle vient de prendre ces médicaments il faut qu'on attende qu'ils fassent effet et on pourra partir.

Rouge inquiète : Elle toujours malade…

Shadow en soupirant : Oui sans c'est médicaments et mon aide elle pourrait même plus se lever…

Rouge : Sa veux dire que c'est pour bientôt ?

Shadow préoccuper : Oui le médecin a confirmer mes doutes…

Rouge : Pas trop stresser ?

Shadow : Je… je suis pétrifier…

Rouge : C'est normal. Mais ne t'en fait pas la maison est sur même moi et Oméga n'avons pas réussi à rentrer sans déclencher les alarmes.

Shadow préoccuper : Ce n'est pas sa…

Rouge : Qu'es qui te préoccupe ?

Shadow très inquiet : En me documentent sur les accouchements j'ai découvert que c'est assez douloureux… j'ai peur que l'accouchement d'Amy sois encore plus douloureux… à cause que ce bébé soit de moi…

Rouge : N'y pense pas… il faudra forcement y passer.

Shadow très inquiet : Oui mais j'ai lu que des femmes peuvent mourir pendant l'accouchement…

Rouge : N'est pas de telle idée. Tu sais les médecins peuvent lui faire une péridurale pour qu'elle n'est pas trop mal.

Shadow : Oui mais je reste préoccuper…

Rouge : Toi alors… Amy doit déjà être assez stresser elle n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoute. Tu dois être fort et la soutenir du mieux que tu peux.

Shadow : Je sais… parlons d'autre chose que de cet accouchement.

Rouge en souriant : Ok alors c'est vrai que tu as galérai à monter les meubles avec Sonic ?

Shadow : Comment… ?

Rouge avec un sourire espiègle : Je parle souvent avec Amy pour avoir des informations croustillantes.

Shadow : J'aurais voulu t'y voir à notre place.

Rouge : Et sinon vous avez encore des problèmes avec les journalistes ?

Shadow : Sa c'est calmé. Ils ne campent plus devant chez nous mais il arrive qu'ils nous suivent encore quand on sort…

Rouge : C'est une bonne nouvel.

Shadow : Oui mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont recommencer quand Amy aura accouché…

Rouge : Peut-être mais sa sera temporaire.

Shadow serrant les poings : Il y a intérêt sinon je m'en chargerai personnellement de leurs faire passer l'envie de continuer.

La conversation fut coupée par le téléphone que Shadow décrocha. Après 5 minute de conversation il raccrocha avec le sourire.

Rouge : Que voulait ta mère ?

Shadow : Comment sais-tu que c'était elle ?

Rouge : Pour la simple raison qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui vous appel qui peu te faire sourire comme ça.

Shadow : Gagner. Elle à besoin de mon aide pour installer son nouveau frigo.

Rouge avec un ton ironique : Ok je vais dire à Amy qu'on peut remettre notre parti de shopping à demain...

Shadow : Très drôle… C'est juste un frigo pas un stupide meuble à monter. Tu peux veiller sur Amy le temps que je reviens ?

Rouge : Bien sur on va pouvoir parler de truc de fille dans ton dos.

Shadow : Commence pas.

Shadow quitta la maison profitant de cette occasion pour un peu se promener dehors sans remarquer qu'il était suivi. Une fois arriver chez sa mère elle l'accueille par un doux câlin avant de laisser Shadow entré chez elle. Peu de temps après les deux hérissons quitta la maison en direction du magasin ou elle y avait fait son achat. Shadow utilisa le Chaos Control pour transporter le frigo jusqu'à chez sa mère.

Anna étourdi : Whoa j'ai la tête qui tourne… Tu fais ça tout le temps ?

Shadow : Oui mais avec le temps on si habitue.

Anna : Je vois il faut reconnaître que c'est pratique.

Shadow soulevant le frigo : Je vais le placer dans ta cuisine maintenant.

Shadow installa facilement le frigo et passa un petit moment à discuter avec sa mère avant de devoir partir.

Anna : Rentre bien et amuse-toi bien avec les filles.

Shadow : Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Anna : Désoler mais je commence mon nouveau travaille dans même pas 1 heure. Une autre fois.

Shadow : Ok.

Shadow quitta la maison après que sa mère lui et donner un petit bisou sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Sans perdre de temps Shadow rentra chez lui pour repartir avec Amy et Rouge en direction du centre-ville pour leurs achat. Très vite le pauvre hérisson était recouvert de sac de dizaine de magasin.

Amy : Alors où allons-nous maintenant ?

Shadow : Tu ne pense pas que je porte déjà assez de sac comme ça ?

Rouge : Tu fatigue déjà ?

Shadow : Non mais je ne peux même plus voir devant moi. Attendais au moins que je téléporte tout sa chez nous avant de continuer.

Amy : Ok on t'attend la.

Shadow continua à jouer le rôle de porteur toute l'après-midi jusqu'à qu'ils est enfin fini de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Retour chez Shadow et Amy.

Shadow : Je vais commencer à préparait le diner.

Amy : On s'occupe de la table.

Les trois Mobians partagea le dîner ensemble tout en regardant la télévision. Juste avant que le journal d'information ne commence il y avait une émission qui traité des personnes connues. Shadow et Amy éviter habituellement cette émission n'apprécient pas de voir leur vie priver exposer et commenter par des journalistes de bas étage.

Journaliste : Nous ouvrons notre journal par des nouvel de la princesse Sally Acord du royaume de Westside Island qui sortirai avec Marc Fabre le second prince du royaume Ijakumo. Ils non pas encore officialiser leurs relations mais nous vous tiendront au courant dès qu'il aura de nouveau.

Shadow : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a finalement trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour sortir avec elle.

Rouge : Comme quoi tout et possible. Mais du coup si c'est vrai leurs deux royaumes vont s'unifier.

Amy : Pourquoi il n'est pas le prince héritier.

Rouge : Justement il l'ais depuis que son frère est mort. Elle va être à la tête d'un sacré empire.

Amy : Ça ne nous concerne pas. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec cette vipère.

Shadow : Moi aussi.

Journaliste : En second titre nous avons appris que Shadow the hedgehog celui qui est considérait à la fois comme un héro et une menace pour la population aurait une liaison secrète dans le dos de sa partenaire Amy Rose.

Shadow s'étouffa presque à cette annonce et fixa l'écran furieux de t'elle accusation à son encontre.

Journaliste : Il aurait été aperçu à plusieurs reprise chez une mystérieuse femme et aurais eu des contacts très proche avec elle.

L'écran montra des photos de Shadow et sa mère en train de s'enlacer ou de s'embraser sur la joue. Devant cette annonce Amy et Rouge éclata de rire à la penser que Shadow puisse avoir une relation avec sa mère.

Rouge en rigolant : Eh bien Shadow tu aurais put me le dire que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie.

Amy en rigolant : Oui elle a l'aire très gentille tu bon gout.

Shadow énerver : Arrêter toute les deux !

Rouge en rigolant : Heureusement que c'est journalistes ne savent pas pour toi et Sonic sinon on t'accuserait d'avoir une triple relation.

Amy en rigolant : Tu devrais savoir que la polygamie est interdite.

Shadow énerver : J'en ai assez de c'est connerie je ne peu pas voir quelqu'un sans qu'on me voie en couple avec cette personne !

Rouge : Ne le prend pas mal.

Amy : Elle a raison il vaut mieux le prendre avec humour.

Shadow : Facile à dire.

Amy : Je te rappelle que c'est journalistes de bas étage prétendait encore que je m'étais remis avec Sonic il n'y a même pas deux semaine.

Shadow : Peut-être mais je n'aime pas qu'on expose ma vie priver comme ça.

Rouge : Ignore sa et continuons le repas.

Amy : Elle a raison.

Shadow soupirant : Ok…

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

Le groupe avait fini de manger est était entrain de regarder un film ensemble.

Amy : Je vais faire du café vous en voulez ?

Shadow : Oui merci.

Rouge : Moi aussi merci.

Amy : Je reviens tout de suite.

Amy était en train de préparait le café quand elle ressentie une intense douleur dans son ventre la forcent à s'écrouler au sol. Dans le salon Shadow aussi ressenti aussi une intense douleur qui le fie s'écrouler au sol se tenant la tête.

Rouge paniquer : Shadow ! Qu'es qui t'arrive ?!

Shadow haletant : C'est…. Amy… elle a un… problème…

Rouge : Quoi ?!

Shadow haletant : Emmène-moi auprès d'elle…

Rouge transporta Shadow comme elle pouvait jusqu'à la cuisine pour y trouver Amy au sol agonisant dans une mare de liquide.

Rouge très inquiète : Amy que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Amy haletant : Je ne sais pas… c'est comme quand… ils se sont liés leurs esprit…

Shadow se tenant la tête : Mais cette fois je crois que c'est autre chose.

Amy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Je crois que le bébé arrive Amy…

* * *

Oui je sais se n'est pas gentil d'arreter le chapitre ici mais c'est très drole. Le grand moment est arriver mais sa sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Prochain chapitre samedi encore désoler.


	48. Chapter 47

Après que Amy et commencer à perdre les eaux Shadow appela le médecin pour l'avertir. Comme promit Léon se rendit à l'hôpital pour superviser l'accouchement. Shadow réussi à utiliser le Chaos Control pour rejoindre l'hôpital pour que Amy soit prise en charge rapidement. Rouge s'occupa d'avertir tout le monde et de rester au coté de Shadow pour le rassurait.

Dans la salle t'attente à coté de c'elle ou va avoir lieu l'accouchement.

Rouge : Ça va bien se passer tu vas voir.

Shadow très inquièt : Je l'espère…

Rouge inquiète : Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Shadow très inquièt : Oui mais je ne peu pas me laisser aller maintenant…

Rouge : Oui Amy va avoir besoin de toi.

Léon : Shadow tu peux venir assister à l'accouchement si tu le souhaite.

Shadow : Oui j'arrive.

Rouge : Courage.

* * *

Après avoir mis une tenue spéciale Shadow put rejoindre les sages-femmes présentes dans la salle au coté d'Amy. Quand il vit le visage de sa partenaire Shadow ressentie une boule dans l'estomac en la voyant autan souffrir sans pouvoir l'aidé. Il se mit à ses coté pour lui tenir la main pour tenter de la rassurait.

Shadow : Je sais que c'est une question stupide mais es que ça va ?

Amy avec une voix ironique : J'ai connu mieux… j'espère que ça va être rapide…

Shadow : Le grand moment est arrivé.

Amy souriant : Oui on va bientôt le voir…

Léon : Ça va commencer. Ils vont d'abord vous faire une piqûre pour calmer la douleur et pour accélérait la procédure. Quand vous ressentirez des contractions il faudra que vous poussé de toute vos forces. La sage-femme vous fera signe quand vous pourrez arrêter de pousser il faudra en profiter pour reprendre votre souffle. Vous avez compris ?

Amy avec du mal a parler : Oui… allons s'y… maintenant…

Léon se tournant vers les sages-femmes : Très bien. Vous pouviez y aller. Shadow rester bien à ces coté pour l'encourager le plus possible.

Malgré la piqûre qu'on lui avait fait Amy ressentais toujours une intense douleur mais arriver mieux à la supporter. Très vite la première contraction arriva et Amy commença à pousser le plus fort possible tout en serrant la main de Shadow. Le sombre hérisson ne dit rien mais il pouvait sentir Amy lui caser quelque os de sa main tellement elle la serait fort.

* * *

Une demi-heure après.

Amy continuer à lutter de toute ses forces sous les encouragements de Shadow mais commencer à s'épuiser dangereusement.

Sage-femme : Poussé vous y être presque je peux voir sa tête.

A cette annonce Amy poussa une dernière fois avec tout se qui lui rester comme force jusqu'à entendre un petit crie qui remplit toute la pièce avant de perdre connaissance. Très vite Léon prit le bébé recouvert de sang pour le sortir de la salle.

Shadow : Et où tu l'emmène ?!

Léon : Ne t'en fait pas je vais le nettoyer et vérifier que tout va bien. Je le ramène vite.

L'instinct de Shadow le diviser en deux. Une partie de lui voulais suivre son bébé et l'autre rester au coté de Amy qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance.

Sage-femme préoccuper : Vite il faut lui faire une injection son cœur est en train de ralentir !

Shadow paniquer : Qu'es qu'elle a ?!

Sage-femme : Reculer son cœur faibli on doit vite intervenir sinon elle pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Shadow terrorisait : Quoi ?!

Tout le corps de Shadow se figea à cette annonce tout se qu'il pouvait faire était de rester au coté d'Amy en regardant les sages-femmes intervenir sur elle lui mettant un masque à oxygène et pratiquant divers action pour l'aider. Shadow était pétrifier de peur en écoutant à travers électrocardioscope le son des pulsations du cœur d'Amy qui ne cessais de ralentir.

Après quelque minute qui lui sembler interminable l'une des sages-femmes se tourna vers lui avec un visage soulager.

Sage-femme : Elle est stabilisée il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter.

Shadow soulager : Dieu merci… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sage-femme : Ça peut arriver lors d'un accouchement difficile elle a utilisé tellement de force et sous l'effet de la douleur son cœur à commencer à ralentir. T'en que c'est vite traiter il n'y a pas de grand danger. Elle devrait vite se réveiller.

Shadow : Merci.

* * *

Les sages-femmes nettoyèrent vite la chambre laissant le couple seul dans la chambre. Shadow n'avait pas quitté Amy du regard attendant qu'elle se réveille. Après une petite attente la jeune hérissonne se réveilla sous les yeux soulager de Shadow.

Amy : Que s'est-il passé ?

Shadow : Tu as perdu connaissance après l'accouchement. Tu… tu as presque fait un arrêt cardiaque…

Amy : Désoler de t'avoir fait peur…

Shadow : Ce n'est rien le plus important c'est que tu vas bien maintenant.

Amy : Et le bébé ou est-il ?

Shadow : Léon s'en occupe il doit vérifier que tout va bien. Il va vite revenir avec lui. Tu dois te reposer maintenant.

Amy épuiser : D'accord…

Le couple finit par être rejoint par leurs médecin qui tenais une couverture bleu clair dans ses mains.

Léon : Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre mais je voulais tout vérifier vue que ce petit est un peu particulier.

Shadow : Merci il va bien ?

Léon : Oui tous les tests son positif il est un peu plus grand que la normal mais sinon tout va bien. Je vais vous laissez avec lui. J'ai aussi quelque papier pour vous à remplir qu'il faudra donner à l'accueille.

Amy : Merci pour tout se que vous avez fait.

Léon : Ce n'est rien nous nous reverrons pour ces examen. S'il se passe quoi se sois appeler moi sans hésiter.

Shadow : Merci.

Le médecin déposa le bébé dans les bras d'Amy avant de quitter la salle laissant la famille enfin réunie.

Amy : Alors prêt à voir ton fils ?

Shadow : Ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Amy retirant la couverture : Ok ok. Oh il est…

Shadow émut : Adorable.

Le couple observait leur bébé avec un visage attendrie sur eux. Le bébé avait une fourrure gris argenter avec une petite touffe blanche autour de son cou un peu comme son père. C'est pique ressembler à une feuille d'érable encore en partie replier en arrière sur sa tête. La seule chose étrange sur lui était des petit cercle de couleur cyan sur ses mains et ses pieds

Amy : C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque par…

Shadow intriguer : Moi aussi…

Amy réfléchissant : On va devoir lui trouver un nom maintenant…

Shadow réfléchissant  : Oui…

Amy : Que pense tu de Silver ?

Shadow : C'est marrant j'ai pensai au même nom.

Amy : Vraiment ? C'est parfait alors.

Shadow : Oui sa lui va à 100%.

Amy soulevant Silver : Alors tu seras Silver, Silver the hedgehog.

Shadow souriant : Ça sonne bien comme nom. Regarde il a ouvert les yeux.

Amy : Oui ils sont dorés. Il nous regarde tous les deux. Hey je suis Amy Rose ta maman et voici ton père Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow retira son gant pour caresser son fils sur le ventre produisant un sourire du petit hérisson qui visiblement aime beaucoup ça.

Amy : Qu'es qui est arriver à ta mains Shadow elle est toute gonflé ?

Shadow souriant : Ça mère ma serrer la main tellement forte qu'elle a réussi à me casser quelques os.

Amy : Quoi ?! Je suis tellement désolée je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je le sais très bien que tu n'as le pas fait expert et ça va vite guérir. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta poigne après tout ce temps. Essaye juste de ne pas serrer Silver aussi fort.

Amy : Très drôle.

Le couple resta l'un contre l'autre un long moment observant leurs fils avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Shadow : Oui entré.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître tous leurs amies qui était impatient de voir leur bébé.

Rouge : Alors tout c'est bien passé ?

Shadow : On a juste eu une petite frayeur avec Amy mais c'est bon maintenant.

Sonic inquièt : Tu vas bien Amy ?

Amy : Oui j'ai juste fait un petit malaise à cause de l'épuisement…

Cream : Et le bébé il vas bien ?

Amy souriant : Oui il se porte comme un charme.

Tails : A quoi il ressemble ?

Amy : Je vais vous montrez.

Amy retira la couverture qui entourai Silver pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Le petit bébé fixer toutes les personnes qui l'observer avec curiosité avant de se mettre à sourire un peu.

Cream : Il est trop mignon.

Rouge : C'est vrai il est adorable.

Anna : Oui un vrai petit ange.

Knuckles intriguer : Il a une fourrure d'une couleur différente de la vôtre c'est plutôt rare. Habituellement le bébé hérite d'au moins d'une des couleurs de ces parents.

Shadow : Ça couleur correspond un peu à c'elle que j'avais avant qu'on me donne le sang de Black Doom. Sa doit être pour sa.

Sonic intriguer : C'est marrant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue avant.

Shadow étonner : Vraiment ?

Sonic : Oui j'ai même ressenti une forte douleur dans ma poitrine quand je l'ai vue.

Amy : C'est étrange Shadow et moi avons eu la même impression… de déjà vue...

Sonic : Ce n'est pas important. Dite-nous vous lui avez trouver un nom ?

Shadow : Oui.

Amy souriant : Oui c'est Silver.

Rouge : C'est un excellent nom.

Anna : Sa lui va parfaitement.

Cream : Regarder il sourit encore.

Sonic : Visiblement il a hérité de l'apparence de son père et du caractère de sa mère. C'est pour le mieux.

Shadow : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Sonic en rigolant légèrement : Rien, rien du tout.

Shadow : Je préfère sa.

* * *

Tout le groupe de visiteur resta dans la chambre jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites laissant la famille toute seul ensemble. Tout aller bien jusqu'à que Silver se mit à pleurais réveillant ses deux parents qui c'était endormie épuiser de leurs émotions.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Et que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Amy fatiguer : Je pense savoir... il doit avoir faim…

Shadow : Qu'es qu'on fait je dois aller chercher une infirmière pour qu'elle nous apporte à manger ?

Amy fatiguer : Non pas la peine donne le moi je vais m'en occuper.

Shadow : Ok.

Amy prit Silver dans ses bras pour commencer à haleter son bébé sous les yeux de Shadow. Cette scène attendrie le sombre hérisson qui du retenir une petite l'arme de bonheur.

Amy : Tu en veux aussi Shadow ?

Shadow plonger dans ses penser : Oui… eu je veux dire non…

Amy en rigolant : Tu es sur ? Tu as l'aire dans vouloir vue comme tu me regarde.

Shadow : C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ça.

Amy souriant : Moi aussi.

Shadow : Tu avais raison je ne regrette pas qu'on est décidé de le garder.

Amy : Tu vois qu'il ne ressemble pas à un monstre. Je savais que tu aimerais devenir père.

Shadow : Oui je suis soulagé qu'il est plutôt hérité de mon côté mobian. Mais il faudra quand même faire attention je suis convaincu qu'il aussi hériter de mes pouvoirs qui sais comment ils vont se manifester…

Amy : Et profite de l'instant présent. On verra déjà se qu'il nous réserve dans le futur. Et s'il a vraiment des pouvoirs je connais un très bon formateur qui pourra l'aider.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Tu serais assez cruel pour l'envoyer avec lui ?

Amy : Seulement si c'est pour son bien.

Shadow : On verra si c'est nécessaire laissons-le d'abord grandir tranquillement avant de le torturait au milieu d'une forêt.

Amy : Oui j'ai tellement hâte de rentré à la maison.

Shadow : Les sages-femmes on dit qu'on pourrait rentrer demain en fin d'après-midi si vos tests à tous les deux son bon.

Amy : Ok… oh on dirait qu'il a finie.

Shadow : Oui il s'est endormi.

Amy : Tu peux le remettre dans son berceau je suis épuisée j'ai besoin de dormir.

Shadow : Oui mais avant sa une dernière chose.

Shadow se pencha pour embraser Amy avant de coucher Silver dans son berceau pour ensuite s'asseoir sur son siège pour se rendormir plus apaiser que jamais.

* * *

Le matin se leva doucement et avec lui le sombre hérisson et son fils aussi qui avait passer une nuit calme.

Shadow parlant très bas : Alors on est aussi réveillé ? On devrait laisser ta mère se reposer encore un peu.

Voyant que son fils était réveillé Shadow prit Silver dans ses bras pour commencer à jouer avec lui. Le petit hérisson apprécier beaucoup le contacte avec son père surtout sa fourrure blanche qu'il tirait dans tout les sens.

Shadow : Aille ça fait mal Silver.

Amy en rigolant : A se que je vois il te met déjà en difficulté.

Shadow : C'est juste que ma fourrure est très sensible à cet endroit.

Amy : Oh on a enfin trouvé plus fort que la forme de vie ultime ?

Shadow : Aille… tu peux le prendre il est en train de m'arracher toute ma fourrure.

Amy : Oui oui. Aller vient là il ne faut pas faire sa à ton père.

La petite scène fut interrompue par trois petit bruit contre la porte.

Amy : Déjà de la visite. Qui sa peut-être ?

Shadow : Je ne sais pas mais on va vite le savoir. Oui entré !

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser entrer le Commandeur et le Président qui était venu leurs rendre une petit visite.

Shadow étonner : Commandeur ? Et monsieur le président ? Que faite vous ici ?

Président : Nous somme venu pour vous féliciter pour l'accouchement.

Amy : Merci mais comment avez vous sut que j'avais accoucher ?

Commandeur : J'ai demandé à Rouge de me tenir informer si jamais il se passer quelque chose au sujet de votre bébé. Et comme promit il sera mis sous la protection du GUN.

Shadow : Merci pour l'instant tout c'est bien passer.

Président : Je sais que vous être inquiet pour la sécurité de votre fils et je vous assure que je ferais tout ce qui et en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie paisible.

Amy : Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Président : Ce n'est rien après tout se que vous avez fait se n'est vraiment rien. Alors dit moi comment s'appelle se petit ange ?

Shadow : Silver, Silver the hedgehog.

Commandeur : Très bon choix.

Amy : Merci.

Les deux visiteurs restèrent au côté du couple pendant une petit heure avant de devoir partir pour laisser les médecins faire les derniers teste. Shadow profita de se temps pour aller acheter de la nourriture pour bébé et d'autre produit pour que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée de Silver à la maison. A son retour il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils pouvaient tous rentré chez eux. Tout se passer bien jusqu'à que la famille arriva à l'entrée de l'hôpital pour être accueille par une armée de journaliste.

Journaliste 1 : Shadow the hedgehog on voudrais savoir si l'enfant vas bien ?

Journaliste 3 : A-t-il montrai des pouvoirs surnaturels ?

Journaliste 2 : Est-il vrai que le Président et le Commandeur son venu vous voir ? On t'il mit en place des moyens de sécurité à propos de cette enfant ?

Amy : Comment ils ont su ?

Shadow : Une des personnes de l'hôpital à du leurs vendre l'info…

Amy : Qu'es qu'on fait on passe en force ?

Shadow : Non je préfère nous téléporter à la maison.

Journaliste 1 : Attendais on a plein de question à vous posez.

Shadow énerver : On n'a rien à vous dire ! Je vous conseille fortement de nous laisser tranquille sinon vous le regretterais !

Journaliste 4 : Mais le peuple veut savoir s'il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Amy : S'inquiéter ?! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ?! Maintenant laisser nous !

Journaliste 5 : Mais…

Shadow énerver : J'en ai assez. Chaos Control !

Les trois mobians disparu dans un flash de lumière vert laissant les journalistes sur place sans réponse.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow.

Amy soupirant : Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps…

Shadow : Ça risque d'être comme sa un long moment... Oméga tu es la ?

Oméga : Affirmatif. Un problème ?

Shadow : On peut dire ça. Il faut s'attendre à une arriver massif de journaliste.

Oméga : Dois-je juste les repousser ou les annihiler ?

Shadow : La deuxième option me plairait bien mais on ne peu pas. Du moins temps qu'ils ne représentent pas un danger pour Silver.

Oméga : Silver ? C'est le nom de ton fils ?

Shadow : Oui tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Il est encore dans le panier de transport. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger pour Amy et moi. Je reviens vite.

Oméga : Bien reçu.

Shadow quitta la maison profitant de cette occasion pour vérifier l'éventuel présence de journaliste. Dans le salon Oméga observer Silver qui le regarder aussi avec curiosité. Malgré que Oméga sois un robot crée uniquement pour combattre et tout détruire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester à regarder l'enfant. Un peu hésitant Oméga tendit sa main vers le bébé veillant bien à ne pas le blesser. Silver leva ces mains pour attraper un de ces doigts et commença à pousser des petits gloussements d'amusement.

Amy entrant dans la pièce : Il a l'aire de bien t'aimé.

Oméga : Je ne suis pas très doué avec les autres. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas avoir peur de moi.

Amy souriant : Oui sa se voie.

La jeune hérissonne et le robot resta ensemble s'occupent de Silver jusqu'à qu'ils fut interrompu par le bruit d'une explosion venant de l'extérieur de la maison.

Oméga : Mise en place du plan de protection de la famille de Shadow. Toute personne représentent un danger sera exterminer.

Shadow entrant dans la maison : C'est bon Oméga c'est moi.

Amy : Qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Shadow : J'ai juste répondu à une question d'un de c'est journalistes.

Amy : Il voulait savoir comment mourir ?

Shadow : Non mais se qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un tenté de faire du mal à Silver.

Amy : Et tu n'as produit que cette petite exploitions ?

Shadow : Je ne voulais pas trop abîmer la vue devant la maison. Un cratère ne fait pas très joli comme entré.

Amy : J'espère que le message sera compris à tous ceux qui pourrait même imaginer quelques choses.

Shadow : Dans se cas ils devront faire face à ma fureur et rien ne pourra m'arrêtait.

Oméga : Est à la mienne aussi.

Amy : Bon maintenant que vous être mis d'accord sur quand vous allez provoquer la fin du monde on peut manger ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai pris à emporter chez le restaurant chinois de l'autre côté de la ville.

Amy souriant : C'est dans c'est cas la que c'est pratique d'être très rapide.

Shadow et Amy manger leurs plats chinois devant la télévision avec Silver entre eu qui était très intriguer par la télévision pendant qu'Oméga se recharger. Sans grand surprise le journal débuta en parlant d'eux.

Présentatrice : Nous ouvrons se journal par la naissance de l'enfant de Shadow the hedgehog et de Amy Rose. Nous ignorons encore à quoi il ressemble mais d'après nos sources se serait un garçon du nom de Silver. Nous savon aussi que le Président ainsi que le nouveau dirigeant du GUN serai venu les voir aujourd'hui avant leurs départs de l'hôpital. Malgré toute nos sollicitations ni le GUN ni la maison blanche n'a répondu à nos questions. Le couple d'hérissons ont quitté l'hôpital en fin de journée sans répondre à la moindre question. La seule réaction que nous avons est c'elle de Shadow the hedgehog à l'un de nos journalistes devant son domicile.

Extrais de ce qui s'est passé avant.

Journaliste anxieux : Excuser moi Shadow the hedgehog...

Shadow avec un ton menaçant : A votre place je partirai de devant chez moi avant que je ne m'énerve et vous face dégager moi-même.

Journaliste anxieux : On voudrait savoir avez vous peur que quelqu'un tente de s'en prendre à votre enfant ?

Shadow avec un ton sinistre : Si jamais quelqu'un était assez fou pour essayer de lui faire du mal il en subira les conséquences.

Journaliste anxieux : Que voulez vous dire par là ?

Shadow avec une voix sans émotion : Chaos Spear.

L'attaque de Shadow heurta un des arbres prêts des journalistes le réduisant en miette. Tous les journalistes étaient apeurait par cette démonstration et n'oser plus poser de question à Shadow qui se dirigeais chez lui.

Présentatrice : Comme la montré Shadow the hedgehog il semblerait que cette enfant soit sous sa garde et ne semble pas vouloir laisser quiconque l'approcher. Nous ignorons toujours si cette enfant possède de quel qu'on pouvoirs ou s'il pourrait être une éventuelle menace. En revanche beaucoup de dirigeants de royaumes mobian on réagit de façon inquiète et garde un avis assez hostile à cette naissance. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'on aura de nouveau.

Shadow grogner de rage devant se qui était dit par rapport à son fils.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sur qu'il parle de Sally c'est évidant qu'elle n'aller pas se réjouir de cette annonce.

Shadow un peu triste : Oui mais comme je le craigniez ils ont tous peur de Silver…

Amy : Il faut juste qu'on soit patient. Ils verront vite qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Shadow soulevant Silver devant lui : Quand dit tu ? On a aucune raison d'avoir peur de toi hein ?

Shadow lança Silver légèrement dans les airs produisant une série de rire du bébé. Après quelque minute Shadow plaça Silver devant lui pour l'observer alors que le petit hérisson commençait à lui téter le bout du nez chatouillant un peu son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim.

Amy : Eh bien il a l'aire d'avoir aimé sa mais évite de le faire après son repas.

Shadow : Tu vas l'haleter?

Amy : Non il est préférable que je lui donne du lait spécial que l'hôpital nous a prescrit. Pendant nos teste les médecins mon dit qu'il était beaucoup plus développé que prévue et qu'on devait l'aider à se renforcer les os le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas de problème de croissance.

Shadow : Je vois…

Amy : Je vais aller préparait le biberon avant qu'il commence à pleurais.

Shadow continua à s'amuser avec son fils jusqu'au retour de Amy. Après avoir manger Silver commencer à fatiguer et bailler sous les yeux amuser de ses parents qui était aussi fatiguer.

Shadow : Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Amy : Oui je suis épuisée…

Shadow : C'est normal après tous se qu'on a vécue c'est dernier jour.

Amy fatiguer : Il faut encore lui changer la coucher avant de le mettre au lit.

Shadow : Je m'en charge va te coucher.

Amy : Ok.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Silver.

Shadow tenté de changer la couche de Silver mais la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. Malgré qu'il se sois préparait Shadow avait du mal à changer la couche de Silver. Le petit hérisson bougé dans tous les sens. On pourrait presque croire qu'il le fessait exprès pour embêter son père.

Amy amusé : Alors je vois que tu es en difficulté.

Shadow : Tu n'es pas au lit ?

Amy : J'y était mais je commencer à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir. Alors qu'elle est le problème ?

Shadow en souriant : C'est juste que se petit gag n'a pas l'aire de vouloir rester tranquille.

Amy : Voyons sa alors comme sa on ne se laisse pas se faire changer ?

Amy commença à attirais l'attention de Silver en lui caressant sur le ventre permettant à Shadow de finir de le changer. Après cette victoire le couple put enfin coucher Silver dans son lit temporaire placer dans le leur chambre pour le surveiller. Amy et Shadow se blottie l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit au côté de leur fils.

Amy : Sa promet d'être amusant cette vie de famille.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui même si je doute que se sois un long fleuve tranquille…

Amy : Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir une vie ordinaire sa serait trop ennuyeux.

Shadow : Pas faux mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

Amy : Et on sera toujours ensemble pour tout affronter.

Shadow souriant : Je le sais.

Le couple d'hérisson s'endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Royaume de Sally.

Sally : Soldat rapport de la mission.

Soldat : Nous avons pu récupérait les restes dans les décombres. L'équipe est en train de voir ce qu'ils peuvent en tirait.

Sally : Parfait. Et en ce qui concerne les tubes d'élixir ?

Soldat : Elles son introuvable. Nous somme en train de voir si le GUN ne l'ai a pas récupérait.

Sally : Très bien. Et en ce qui concerne cette immonde enfant du chien du GUN ?

Soldat : Pour l'instant il n'y a aucune image de lui mais d'après notre source de l'hôpital il serait normal juste un peu plus grand que la normal.

Sally : Continuer à vous tenir informé s'il y a du nouveau. Je veux savoir si cette chose peu représenter un danger pour notre projet.

Soldat : Très bien.

Le soldat mobian quitta la pièce laissant Sally seul avec son père.

Sally énerver : Il semblerait que ça va être plus long que prévue…

Nigel Acorn : Oui pour l'instant restons discret. Le temps que l'équipe et trouver les échantillons et qu'ils et put en tirait quelque chose d'utile.

Sally : J'enrage de devoir rester là sans rien pouvoir faire.

Nigel Acorn : On ne peu rien faire pour le moment. Si tu agis maintenant c'est traître diffuseront la vidéo dans le monde entier. Si sa devait arriver on risquerait une révolte et une guerre contre les autres royaumes.

Sally : Ils paieront pour ça. Quand on sera devenue assez puissant je l'ai écraserai tous même si sa doit prendre des années.

Nigel Acorn : Oui concentrons-nous sur le royaume Sol et sur ton future mariage pour le moment.

Sally souriant : Oui sa sera facile…

* * *

 _ **Vous l'attendiez et le voila enfin la. J'ai toujours aimé la théorie comme quoi Silver était le fils de Shadow. Faut avouez que sa se tient bien quand on les voie ensemble. Je sais que Sega a démentie cette théorie mais j'y reste très attacher tellement sa à du sens. C'est tellement dommage que sa ne soit pas officiel. Mais bon vue que c'est mon histoire je peu faire comme je veux.**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre mercredi.**_


	49. Chapter 48

Les premières semaines s'étaient écoulant sans que aucune anomalie ne se soit manifestée. Silver se porter comme un charme sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents qui profiter de chaque moment passer avec lui.

Dans le jardin Amy était au côté de Silver qui se déplacer à quatre pattes dans l'herbe observant tout se qui l'entourais avec curiosité. Shadow lui se préparait pour sa première journée de formateur pour le GUN.

Shadow arrivant dans le jardin : Je vais y aller s'il se passe quelque chose appel moi je serais tout de suite là.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas pour nous tout se passera bien. De ton coté ne sois pas trop dur avec eux ne les fait pas tous s'enfuir dès le premier jour.

Shadow : On verra. S'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur il est préférable qu'ils partent tout de suite. C'est mon devoir de les préparait au mieux sinon ils risqueront de ne pas revenir en vie de leur mission.

Amy : Oui mais laisse leurs le temps d'apprendre et de s'améliorait.

Shadow : J'essayerai d'être patient avec eux…

Shadow câlina un peu Silver et embrassa Amy avant de disparaître dans un flash vert pour réapparaître devant la base du GUN ou devait se passer la formation des recrues. Quand il entra dans le bâtiment il pouvait voir une bonne partie des recrues qui attendaient que la formation commence et Rouge qui l'attendais avec un café sur une petit table.

Rouge : Alors pas trop dur de quitter Amy et Silver ?

Shadow : Je ne pourrais pas toujours être à leurs coté mais oui c'est un peu difficile.

Rouge : Amy c'est remise de son accouchement ?

Shadow : Oui elle fait même un peu d'exercice pour retrouver son niveau d'avant. Elle veut retrouver toute ces forces le plus vite possible.

Rouge : Et Silver il va bien ?

Shadow en souriant : Oui il ne pleure plus trop la nuit. Sinon il passe c'est journée à déambuler dans la maison à quatre pattes pour nous en faire voir de tous les couleurs.

Rouge : Au moins ils se porte bien. Tu regarde un peu se qui est dit sur vous par les médias ?

Shadow en grognant un peu : Non je ne veux pas m'énerver en écoutant leurs merdes.

Rouge : Tu n'as pas tors ils inventent tout et n'importe quoi à votre sujet. Mais si sa peu te rassurait sa commence à se calmer depuis qu'ils ont réussi à avoir une photo de lui.

Shadow grognant : Ne m'en parle pas j'était furieux quand j'ai vue qu'ils ont réussi à la prendre. Je suis allé dans leurs bureaux pour trouver celui qui l'avait prise pour lui faire regretter. Mais apparemment cette photo aurait été prise par un anonyme. Le GUN me la confirmer mais ils n'ont pas réussi à l'identifier.

Rouge : Au moins sa à fais taire les théories bizarres qui circuler sur son apparence.

Shadow : Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déçus qu'il là l'apparence d'un hérisson tout se qui a de plus normal.

Rouge : Forcement ils on besoin d'information qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour intéresser les gens. S'ils n'ont rien d'intéressent à exploiter ils vont déjà s'arrêter tout seul.

Shadow : Je l'espère…

Rouge : Sinon vous venez à la fête de noël chez Sonic et Tails ?

Shadow : Oui… mais ce n'est que dans deux mois.

Rouge : Oui mais sa veux aussi dire que sa va faire 1 ans que tu vie avec Amy. Tu compte faire quelque chose de spéciale pour ça ?

Shadow : Je n'y ai pas encore pensé…

Rouge en rigolant : Je m'en douté c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler.

Shadow : Je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant occupons nous de notre travaille.

Rouge : Je suis d'accord j'ai les fiches personnelles de chaque recrue. Ils ont tous passer les premiers tests de sélection c'est dernier mois. On doit leurs fournir une formation de base pour commencer et les préparait pour le terrain. On est autorisé à renvoyer une recrue si on juge qu'elle n'est pas conforme pour devenir un agent de terrain.

Shadow regardant les fiches : A ce que je voie ils sont tous assez moyen dans tous les domaines.

Rouge : Je suppose que le Commandeur veut des agents polyvalents. Ils pourront toujours se spécialiser plus tard. Alors par quoi veux tu commencer aujourd'hui ?

Shadow : Je suppose qu'on devrait commencer par une présentation du fonctionnement du GUN et des missions. Puis par une série de divers tests pour voir qu'elles sont les priorités.

Rouge : Wow tu sais que tu as l'aire d'être doué dans se rôle de formateur. Moi qui avait peur que tu les faces tous t'affronter les uns après les autres.

Shadow : Ne sois pas ridicule même s'ils si mettais tous il ne me ferait même pas une égratignure. Et je doute que le Commandeur soit très content si on perd toutes les recrues dès le premier jour.

Rouge : Tu n'as pas tort. Bon allons'y. Plutôt on commence plus tôt on pourra rentrer chez nous.

Shadow : Oui… je te laisse faire les explications tu es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine.

Rouge roulant les yeux : Je me disais aussi…

Shadow se levant : Bien que toutes les recrues nous suivie on va commencer !

Shadow et Rouge entra dans une salle de conférence suivie par toute les recrues mobians anxieux de commencer leurs formations. Shadow fut surprit de voire que les nouvelles recrues n'étaient pas trop intimidées par sa présence. Leurs comportements envers lui était même tout l'opposer à c'elle qu'avait eu les nouvelles recrues humaines du GUN qu'il avait croiser il y a presque 1 ans. Une fois dans la salle tous les regards était sur Rouge et Shadow qui se préparait devant eux.

Rouge : Bien je suppose que vous savez déjà qui nous somme mais puisque que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je vais quand même faire les présentations. Je suis Rouge the Bat agent de terrain de grade 7 depuis 5 ans. Shadow tu veux bien te présenter ou je le fais ?

Shadow : Très bien... Je suis Shadow the hedgehog agent de terrain de grade 7 depuis 3 ans.

Recrut parlent très bas : Grade 7 ? Ce n'est pas le grade le plus haut ?

Shadow : Non le grade le plus haut est le niveau 8 mais seul le Commandeur peu avoir ce grade.

Recrut surprit : Vous m'avez entendu d'aussi loin ?!

Shadow : J'ai oublié de préciser que je suis la forme de vie ultime se qui signifie que je suis hors norme sur tous les points. En conséquence je possède une ouille bien plus performante que la vôtre. Maintenant arrêter de discuter et écouter nous s'en faire de commentai Alexis.

Alexis surprit : Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?!

Shadow : J'ai lu vos fiches à vous tous juste avant de rentré dans cette salle.

Recrute surprise : Vous avez retenue tous nos noms en si peu de temps ?!

Shadow : Oui Éloïse qu'elle passage vous n'avez pas compris dans le terme forme de vie ultime avec des capacités hors norme ? Maintenant taisez-vous et écouter. Vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez à la fin de cette présentation.

Rouge : Bien alors nous allons vous dispensez une formation théorique et physique avec des tests. Ceux que nous jugerons inapproprié pour devenir agent seront recaler sur le champ.

Shadow : Il en va de même pour ceux qui désobéiront à nos ordres.

Rouge : Pour aujourd'hui nous allons juste vous faire une présentation du GUN et des missions que vous risquez d'accomplir si vous devenez des agents. On vous fera ensuite passer des tests théorique et physique pour évaluer vos niveaux.

* * *

Rouge exposa pendant 1 heure tout ce que les recrues avaient à savoir sur le GUN et sur ce qui les attendaient pendant que Shadow lutté pour ne pas s'endormir d'ennuis.

Rouge : Bien je crois que j'ai terminé. Des questions ?

Recru : Oui les équipes son composer de combien de membre ?

Rouge : Si ont exclue la Team Dark habituellement une équipe est composée d'au moins 7 membres. Avec le temps vous formerez des petites équipes en fonction de vos niveau, affinité, et divers tallent.

Autre recrue : Affinité ?

Rouge : Oui il est préférable que vous travailliez avec des personnes avec qui vous vous entendez et en qui vous avez confiance. Mais vous devrez quand même apprendre à travailler avec des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas ou que vous apprécier moins.

30 minute de question plus tard.

Rouge : On va en rester là pour les questions vous pourrez toujours nous en poser plus tard. On va vous faire passer un questionnaire. N'ayez pas peur de répondre c'est juste pour connaitre vos niveaux et connaissance. Vous avez une heure pour y répondre.

Toutes les recrues planchèrent sur le questionnaire sans prêter attention à leurs deux formateurs devant eux.

Rouge parlant bas : Hey Shadow tu peu te réveiller maintenant.

Shadow parlant bas : Hum ? Je ne dormais pas…

Rouge parlant bas : Peut-être pas vraiment mais tu étais aussi inactif que si tu dormais.

Shadow parlant bas : Je n'y peux rien si je m'ennuie.

Rouge parlant bas : Il faudra t'y habituer on est leurs professeurs maintenant. A moins que tu préfère repartir en mission pendant des semaines et laisser Amy et Silver seul à la maison ?

Shadow parlant bas : Ça me va très bien de jouer le rôle du prof. D'ailleurs tu sais si le GUN est très occupé en ce moment ?

Rouge parlant bas : Le Commandeur est très occupé par la restructuration et le recrutement. Les seules missions qui son donner son pour le maintien de l'ordre. Même si ça fait des mois que cette guerre est terminée il y a encore des partisans des deux coté qui pose problème.

Shadow parlant bas : Je vois… il faut croire que les gens n'apprendront jamais à vivre ensemble sans se juger et s'entre déchirais.

Rouge parlant bas : C'est pour ça qu'on est là pour éviter que les choses ne tournent mal ou de limiter les dégâts.

Shadow parlant bas : Oui et ça commence ici en formant c'est recrus mobians. Si on peut faire en sorte que le GUN soit plus mixe sa devrait aider à calmer les esprits.

Rouge parlant bas : Oui mais ils on encore du chemin à parcourir pour y arriver.

Shadow parlant bas : Ça c'est sur… je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi il voulait que sois nous deux qui les forme.

Rouge parlant bas : C'est pour qu'il soit le plus performant possible et pour donner la meilleure image possible.

Shadow parlant bas : Le GUN veux se racheter auprès des mobians et montré qu'ils ont changé.

Rouge parlant bas : Oui mais si le Commandeur a voulu que se sois toi le formateur c'est aussi pour t'aider à améliorait ton image. Après que le monde entier tes vue en mode Chaos il faut bien les rassurait comme on peut.

Shadow parlant bas : Pas faux c'est vrai que beaucoup de personne on encore très peur de moi et même de mon fils…

Rouge parlant bas : Alors donnons notre maximum.

Shadow parlant bas : Oui… je vais chercher un café tu en veux ?

Rouge parlant bas : Oui merci.

Après que les recrues et finie de rendre leurs teste Shadow et Rouge les conduisit vers un parcoure d'entrainement.

Shadow : Bon on va voir de quoi vous être capable sur le terrain maintenant. Pour commencer vous aller passer à tour de rôle sur ce parcoure d'obstacle le plus vite possibles. Ensuite on ira sur le champ de tire et pour finir sur le ring de combat.

Rouge : Je vais vous appelez à tour de rôle dès que je donne le signale aller s'y.

Toutes les recrues effectuèrent leurs teste physique suivi d'une série de tir sur le regard de Rouge et Shadow qui évaluer leurs performances pour les séparait en deux groupes. Il ne rester plus que le teste de combat dans le ring. Habituellement ce test s'effectuer contre des robots crée spécialement pour ça.

Rouge : Que se passe t'il ici ?

Technicien : Nous somme désoler mais les robots de combat son en maintenance pour le moment.

Rouge : Ça ne nous arrange pas on voulait évaluer le niveau de combat des nouvelles recrues.

Technicien : Les robots ne seront opérationnels qu'en fin de semaine. Je peux vous prévenir dès qu'ils seront prêt.

Shadow : Ça ne sera pas nécessaire je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Rouge : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai besoin de bougé un peu.

Rouge : Ok je te laisse gérai sa mais va s'y en douceur avec eu.

Shadow : Je sais…

Rouge : Je préfère te le rappeler.

Shadow se tournant vers les recrues : Ecouter moi bien les robots d'entrainement son en maintenance pour le moment on va donc devoir changer un peu le test.

Claire: On va se battre les uns contre les autres ?

Shadow : Non vous aller tous passer à tour de rôle contre moi.

Toutes les recrues : QUOI ?!

Rouge : Ne vous en faite pas il ne va pas vraiment vous combattre.

Shadow : Je vais me placer au centre du ring votre but sera de réussir à me porter une attaque en moins de 2 minute sans que je vous face sortir du ring. Je ne vous attaquerais pas je me contenterai de parait alors pas la peine d'avoir peur d'être blesser.

Toutes les recrues se plaça autour du ring très stresser par cette dernière épreuve. Même s'ils avaient du respect et de l'admiration pour Shadow ils savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient facilement tous les tués sans le moindre effort.

La première recrue monta sur le ring tremblant un peu de devoir faire face à Shadow. Après avoir rassembler tout son courage il fonça sur Shadow pour être aussitôt repousser sans ménagement. Au bout de 30 second le mobian fut repousser en dehors du ring sans avoir réussi à frôler Shadow.

Shadow : Suivant.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure toutes les recrues était passé sans qu'un seul d'entre n'est tenue une seule minute face à Shadow. Ce dernier test marquer la fin de la formation pour la journée.

Rouge : Bien se sera tout pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous reprendrons demain à 8 heure.

Toutes les recrues : Oui madame.

Après que tout le monde soit parti de la salle d'entrainement Rouge s'avança vers Shadow pour avoir son opinion sur la journée.

Rouge : Alors quand dit tu ?

Shadow : Pas grand choses il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils soient prêt.

Rouge : Je suis d'accord. Tu viens il faut qu'on forme deux classes.

Shadow : Tu veux vraiment les séparait en deux ?

Rouge : Oui ils seront ensemble pour les cours les plus important mais pour se qui est des exercice pratique il est mieux qu'il soit moins nombreux. Les salles ne son pas prévue pour accueillir autant de monde.

Shadow : Tu as raison. Allons dans la salle de cours pour voir ça.

Dans la salle de classe.

Shadow : Alors comment on va les répartir ?

Rouge : Sois on fait deux groupes équilibrer ou on fait un groupe qui réunit les plus fort et un autre les plus faibles.

Shadow : La deuxième option me semble être préférable pour le moment. Il vaut mieux réunir les plus faibles pour combler leurs lacunes au plus vite.

Rouge : Tu as raison on verra ensuite pour former des équipes de trois ou plus pour les mise en situation. Commençons à les classer maintenant.

Shadow et Rouge commença à classer les recrues en deux groupes distingue assez rapidement pour pouvoir repartir chez eux.

Rouge soufflant : Voilà qui est fait…

Shadow : On doit encore se répartir les deux groupes.

Rouge : Tu devrais prendre celui avec les recrues les plus faible.

Shadow : Tu es sur ?

Rouge : Oui tu as déjà prouvé que tu avais du talent comme formateur et il vaut mieux qu'il on un formateur plus dur si on veut qu'ils rattrapent le deuxième.

Shadow : Ok vas pour sa de toute façon sa met égale. On a fini ?

Rouge : Oui on peut rentrer. Prend les copies des tests de tes élèves il faudra leurs faire un corriger demain pour qu'ils comprennent leurs erreurs.

Shadow roulant les yeux : Géniale…

Rouge : Aller se n'est pas si mal tu verras.

Shadow : Oui c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire sa un jour.

Rouge : Moi non plus mais ça reste intéressent. Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté se travaille ?

Shadow : Non pas du tout. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser tout sa… Il n'y a même pas 1 ans tous les agents du GUN me fuyez et avait peur de moi. Et aujourd'hui je forme de nouvelle recrue qui son certes un peu nerveux mais ils ne ressentent pas de la haine contre moi. Je me sens enfin un peu accepter sur mon lieu de travail.

Rouge : Tu vois que nos efforts commence à payé.

Shadow : Oui j'espère que sa vas continuer. Plus je serais accepté moins Silver aura besoin de lutter quand il grandira.

Rouge souriante : C'est sûr. Il va être temps de rentré on se revoie demain pour commencer les premiers cours.

Shadow : Oui à demain.

* * *

Dès le départ de Rouge, Shadow se téléporta chez lui impatient de retrouver Amy et Silver. A sont arriver chez lui il remarqua que Amy était à encore dehors avec Silver en train d'essayer de le faire un peu marcher. Sans un bruit Shadow se plaça derrière Amy profitant un peu de la scène. Mais quand il aller prendre Amy dans ses bras il fut projeté voilement au sol avant d'avoir un marteau plaquer contre sa gorge.

Amy étonner : Shadow ? Tu es déjà de retour ?

Shadow avec du mal à respirer : Oui… mais je penser… que tu serais heureuse…

Amy retirant son marteau : Désoler tu m'as juste surpris.

Shadow souriant : Heureux de voir que Silver est sous bonne garde et que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Amy : Merci. J'était un peu sur mes gardes depuis que Oméga a du partie se recharger et que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était observé.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Amy : C'est peut-être juste mon imagination ou c'est journalistes.

Shadow : Ouais… oublions sa de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas rentrais ici sans déclencher les alarmes.

Amy : Oui tu as raison.

Shadow : Alors vous être rester dehors tout ce temps ?

Amy : Non ça doit faire dix minutes qu'on est ressortie. Après ton dépare je lui ai donner à manger et après sa il s'est endormi.

Shadow : Et maintenant tu essaye de lui apprendre à marcher ?

Amy : Un peu. Je pensais sortir un peu pour aller voir Sonic et Tails. Silver n'est encore jamais sorti de la maison depuis qu'il est née. Il a besoin de voir d'autre environnement et Tails veux me donner mon communicateur.

Shadow s'asseyant à côté d'Amy : Bonne idée.

Amy : Et sinon ce premier jour comme formateur sa c'est bien passer ?

Shadow : Oui étonnamment. On leurs a fait une présentation du GUN puis des tests pour les évalués pour les séparer en deux groupes de niveau.

Amy : Qu'elle genre de tests ?

Shadow : Théorique, physique, tire et combat.

Amy : Et alors ils sont comment ?

Shadow : Moins pire que ce que je penser. Ils sont un peu mal à l'aise avec moi mais ils n'ont pas l'aire de me détester ou d'être terrifier.

Amy : C'est génial.

Shadow : Oui mais ils doivent faire beaucoup de progrès. Quand ils son passé à tour de rôle pour m'affrontait aucun n'a tenu une seul minute.

Amy : Quoi tu les as faits combattre contre toi ?! Il reste encore des recrues à former au moin ?

Shadow : Très drôle. Normalement ils devaient affronter un robot d'entrainement mais ils étaient en maintenance. Et pour le combat ils devaient juste réussir à me toucher. Je ne répliquer pas vraiment je me contenter d'esquiver et de les faire tomber du ring.

Amy : Ça devait être drôle à regarder.

Shadow : Oui c'est vrai que Rouge c'est bien amuser.

Amy se levant : Je vais me préparait pour partir.

Shadow : On t'attend ici.

Amy entrant dans la maison : Je reviens vite.

Shadow : Alors Silver on essaye d'apprendre à marcher ?

Silver observant son père : Gajh ?

Silver se dirigea vers son père comme il le pouvait pour être accueille par deux grands bras qui le souleva un peu du sol.

Shadow souriant : Hey tu es content de me revoir hein ? Voyons si tu arrives à tenir sur tes jambes.

Shadow mit Silver au sol pour le tenir par ses mains pour tenter de le faire un peu marcher avec son aide. Le petit hérisson arriver à se tenir debout grâce à l'aide de son père mais dès que Shadow lâcha ses mains Silver tomba sur ses fesses. Sa réaction fut de pousser un petit rire avant de tendre ses bras vers son père pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Shadow souriant : Vient la ne t'en fait pas tu y arriveras vite.

Shadow se coucha dans l'herbe avec Silver sur lui qui joué avec la fourrure de son torse. Après un petit moment Amy finie par rejoindre les deux hérissons dans le jardin pour voir Shadow entrain de s'endormir avec Silver sur lui.

Amy : Hey tu veux te reposer un peu avant de partir ?

Shadow : Hum ? Non c'est je profitai juste de se calme et du soleil.

Amy : C'est vrai que c'est agréable même s'il commence à faire un peu froid. Tu veux y aller comment chez eux ?

Shadow : On peut tester la poussette pour une fois. Comme sa Silver verra un peu le monde extérieur. Je ne veux pas l'enfermer ici comme dans une prison.

Amy : Ok va pour la marche à pied alors.

Shadow se relavant avec Silver : Oui allons'-y.

* * *

La petite famille quitta leur maison en direction de c'elle de Sonic toujours suive par quelques journalistes et un autre regard moins pacifique.

Amy : Tu as remarqué ?

Shadow énerver : Oui mais ils ne tenteront rien à part s'ils veulent mourir. Ne fait pas attention à eux.

Amy : Ouais…

Amy et Shadow était arriver chez Sonic et Tails en peu de temps pour être accueillie par le hérisson bleu ravie de les voir leur rendre visite.

Sonic : Ça tombe bien j'étais sur le point de venir vous voir.

Amy : Alors Tails a finie de faire mon communicateur ?

Sonic : Oui il est dans son laboratoire. Allons le voir.

Shadow : Aller s'y je vous y rejoins le temps de sortir Silver de la poussette et de le réveiller.

Sonic se penchant vers Silver : C'est qu'il a l'aire de bien dormir.

Amy : C'est vrai que c'est derniers jours il a beaucoup dormir et mangeais.

Sonic : C'est normal pour un bébé non ?

Shadow : Oui mais pas autant. Notre médecin pense que c'est parce qu'il grandi un peu plus vite que la moyenne.

Sonic : Comme avant qu'il naisse ?

Amy : Pas aussi vite pour le moment.

Shadow préoccuper:  Mais ça risque de le devenir… depuis quelques jours j'ai ressenti un peu d'énergie du chaos s'échapper de lui… Il risque d'avoir une pousser de croissance…

Amy allant vers le laboratoire : J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop mal quand sa arrivera…

Shadow inquiet : Moi aussi…

Sonic suivant Amy : Aller ne vous prenez pas autan la tête. Il arrivera se qui arrivera. Je suis sûr qu'il bien plus résistant que l'on le pense.

Shadow détachant Silver : Hey Silver il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Après avoir détacher Silver de la poussette Shadow le prit dans ses bras pour le border afin de l'aider à se réveiller en douceur.

Shadow penser : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis père. Je me demande qu'es que Maria et Gérald auraient dit s'ils étaient encore la…

Silver bailler pendant un long moment avant d'être totalement réveiller pour être porter jusqu'au laboratoire de Tails.

Shadow tenant Silver : Alors vous vous amusez dans se sous-sol ?

Tails : Salut Shadow. On discuter juste un peu.

Sonic : A propos des tensions dans certain royaume mobians.

Shadow : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sonic : Le GUN ne t'a rien dit ?

Shadow : Non je ne suis plus sur le terrain pour l'instant. Je m'occupe de former des nouvelles recrues avec Rouge. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Tails : On ne sait pas vraiment. Sally est devenue reine et elle à fermer ces frontières et ne laisse plus filtrer d'information sur ce qui s'y passe. Et le royaume de Sol doit faire face à une révolte de la population.

Shadow : Votre équipe ne peux rien faire là-bas ?

Sonic : Non Sally a bannie les combattent de la liberté de ces terres et pour le royaume de Sol on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe n'y pourquoi il y a une révolte.

Shadow : Dans se cas il est préférable que nous restions en dehors de cette histoire.

Tails : Oui je me contente juste de voir si on peut avoir des infos et de surveiller s'ils ne font rien de suspect.

Shadow : C'est pour sa que ta machine est toujours en marche ?

Tails : Oui je l'ai amélioré grâce à du Chaos Drive maintenant elle peut desseller tout pic d'énergie anormal. Et elle a une portée beaucoup plus grande maintenant assez pour voir presque tout le pays. Et si je la pousse à fond je pourrait même voir jusqu'à la capitale de Sally.

Shadow : Je vois c'est pour garder un œil sur cette vipère.

Sonic : Oui elle pourrait encore vouloir se venger.

Shadow posant Silver au sol : Ça pourrait aussi nous prévenir si Eggman revenait.

Sonic : Oui c'est le but. Grace à sa on pourra être tranquille sans devoir toujours courir partout à se demandais d'où proviendrait la prochaine attaque.

Tails : Mais seulement quand elle sera calibrée. Et pour sa j'aurais besoin de ton aide Shadow.

Shadow : Qu'es qui te faut ?

Tails : Pas grand-chose il faudrait juste que tu rendes à certain point pour y utiliser ton énergie du chaos. Comme sa je pourrais régler les derniers problèmes.

Shadow : C'est d'accore je peux le faire tout de suite si tu me donne les cordonner.

Tails : Laisse-moi une minute je te l'ai envois sur ton communicateur.

Shadow : Je l'ai. J'y vais vite.

Sonic : Attend je viens avec toi ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus fait de course.

Shadow : Si tu arrives à me suivre.

Sonic : Parle pour toi.

Les deux hérissons quittèrent le laboratoire à toute vitesse soulevant plusieurs feuilles dans le laboratoire de Tails.

Amy prenant Silver : C'est deux la…

Tails souriant : Au moins ils s'entendent bien.

Amy souriant : Oui… sa te dit de préparait un petit en-cas ?

Tails : Oui bonne idée ils vont avoir faim quand ils vont rentrer de leurs course. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de rester devant l'ordinateur.

Amy posa Silver sur le canapé pour aller aider Tails en cuisine. Silver observer son nouvel environnement avec curiosité pour ensuite se concentrais sur la télé sous le regard de sa mère qui garder œil sur lui. Après presque 1 heure d'attente Silver commencer à s'endormir jusqu'à être surprit par le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Amy : Je vais voir qui sait.

Quand Amy ouvra la porte elle pouvait voir un journaliste qui avait l'habitude de la harcelais quand Shadow n'était pas là. Au moment où elle voulait refermer la porte le journaliste tenta de forcer le passage pour tenter de voir Silver. En une fraction de seconde la jeune hérissonne projeta le journaliste sur le trottoir, furieuse de sa tentative d'intrusion.

Au même moment Silver commença à avoir faim et se mit à descendre du canapé pour se diriger vers le laboratoire de Tails ou il avait senti quelque chose qui l'attirait. Péniblement Silver arriva à descendre les marches jusqu'à être devant la machine de Tails. Le regard du jeune hérisson se porta sur un des Chaos Drive qui était posait en hauteur hors de sa porter. Silver tenta de se mettre debout pour l'atteindre mais même debout il n'arriver pas à l'atteindre. C'est à ce moment-là que ses mains commencèrent à s'illuminer en même temps que le tube qui se mit à léviter pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Pendant se temps Shadow et Sonic étaient rentré et pouvaient voir Amy entrain de projeter une personne sur le trottoir. Les deux garçons se précipita à ses coté pour comprendre ce qui se passer.

Shadow : Amy que se passe-t-il ?!

Amy : Se type à voulu me poser des questions sur Silver et quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien lui dire il a tenté de rentré en force.

Shadow soulevant le type du sol : Toi si jamais je te revois prêt de mon fils tu n'en repartiras pas entier ! Maintenant dégage d'ici avant que je ne demande au GUN de t'envoyer dans une cellule avec un bras en miette !

Dès l'instant où Shadow reposa le journaliste il prit la fuite le plus vite possible trébuchant dans sa précipitation.

Sonic : En voila un qui n'est pas près de revenir.

Amy : Il a intérêt. Bon puisque que vous être là on va pouvoir passer à table. On a préparé un petit quelque chose.

Sonic : Merci c'est vrai que j'ai faim.

Shadow entrant dans la maison : Ou est Silver ?

Amy entrant aussi : Sur le canapé.

Shadow : Il n'y est pas Amy.

Amy inquiète : Quoi ?! Il était la quand je suis allé répondre à la porte !

Sonic inquiet : Tails tu es avec Silver ?!

Tails : Non il était sur le canapé n'y a même pas deux minute.

Amy inquiète : Ou est il passé ?!

Shadow fermant les yeux : Une second je me concentre… il est au sous-sol.

Amy : Le sous-sol ?

Tout le monde se précipita au sous-sol pour y trouver Silver entrain de finir de boire le Chaos Drive du tube qu'il avait trouvé.

Amy paniquer : Silver ! Ne boit pas sa c'est dangereux !

Amy prit Silver dans ses bras lui retirant le tube vide de ces mains.

Sonic inquiet : Il va bien ?

Shadow : Laisse-moi voir.

Shadow prit Silver dans ses bras et commença à se concentrer sur lui pour voir son énergie.

Shadow : Il va bien.

Amy : Tu es sur ?

Shadow : Oui sinon le Chaos Drive aurait brûler l'intérieure de son corps. Il n'a pas l'aire d'avoir mal. Et d'après ce que je perçois il a absorbé le Chaos Drive.

Sonic : Comme se que tu fais ?

Shadow souriant : Oui on dirait qu'il a vraiment hériter de mon appétit pour l'énergie du Chaos.

Amy : Il m'a fait tellement peur…

Tails intriguer : Mais comment il a fait pour l'atteindre ? Il était bien trop haut pour lui.

Shadow : Je l'ignore le principal c'est qu'il va bien.

Amy : Oui je vais aller lui préparait un biberon.

Sonic en rigolant : Si tu veux il nous reste encore du Chaos Drive tu peu en mettre un peu dedans pour rajouter du gout.

Amy : Évitons sa pour le moment.

Tout le groupe remis de leurs émotions put profiter du reste de la journée ensemble sans autre incident.

* * *

 ** _Avouez vous préféreriez être dans la classe de Rouge ^^_**

 ** _Je suppose que vous avez tous deviner comment Silver a fait pour attraper le Chaos Driver, on va voir comment ils vont le découvrir._**

 ** _Prochain chapitre samedi._**


	50. Chapter 49

Deux mois plus tard.

Le temps s'était refroidi et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Silver il avait neigé recouvrant tout le jardin d'une épaisse fourrure blanche. Quand Amy se leva elle remarqua tout de suite la neige et remonta en courant dans sa chambre pour réveiller les deux garçons qui dormais encore. En deux mois Silver avait assez grandi pour arriver à tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. Le petit hérisson profiter de savoir un peu marcher pour aller rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit presque toutes les nuits pour dormir avec eux. Cette nuit ne déranger pas à la règle et le jeune hérisson argenter était endormir sur le torse de son père le visage contre la partie blanche de sa fourrure. Amy était attendrie par cette scène est commença à réveiller Shadow après avoir pris une photo de la scène pour l'envoyer à Rouge.

Amy : Shadow ?

Shadow se réveillant : Hum… oui qu'es qu'il y a Amy ?

Amy : Il a enfin neigé cette nuit. Tu veux sortir avec Silver pour lui faire découvrir la neige ?

Shadow : Vraiment ? J'arrive.

Amy : Tu veux dire on.

Shadow regardant son torse : Oh il est revenu cette nuit à nouveau.

Amy : Oui tu dois être un oreiller très confortable.

Shadow souriant : Tu sais de quoi tu parles quand ce n'est pas lui c'est toi qui dort sur mon torse.

Amy : On aime dormir sur quelque chose de doux.

Shadow : J'avais remarqué…

Amy sortant de la chambre : Je vais préparait le petit déjeuner le temps que tu le réveille.

Shadow caressant Silver : Ok. Alors Silver prêt pour ta première sortie sous la neige ?

Silver se réveillant : Hum… ?

Shadow caressant Silver : Je sais il est tôt mais ta maman veux qu'on aille s'amuser dehors.

Après avoir réussi à bien réveiller son fils Shadow descendit avec Silver sur son épaule pour aller déjeuner. Une fois le déjeuner vite expédier et avoir habiller Silver toute la famille sortie dans le jardin pour montrait à leur enfant la neige. Shadow posa Silver sur le sol recouvert de neige pour voir sa réaction. Silver était très surpris par le contacte avec cette neige geler qui sur le coup le repousser un peu à cause du froid.

Amy : Alors Silver tu aime la neige ?

Silver observer sa mère d'un air interrogateur en poussant des gloussements.

Shadow : J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas trop quoi faire avec.

Amy avec un sourire espiègle : Dans ce cas on n'a cas lui montré.

Shadow : Quoi… ?

Shadow fut surprit par une boule de neige reçu dans la tête provoquant les rires de Silver qui tenté sur le champ d'imiter sa mère.

Shadow avec un sombre sourire : Oh s'est comme sa hein ? On dirait que c'est la guerre.

Les minutes qui suivie était une guerre totale opposant la forme de vie ultime contre sa compagne et son propre fils qui c'était liguer contre lui. Des dizaines de boule de neige était lancer dans tous les sens à travers le jardin. Shadow finie par se réfugier dernière l'arbre du jardin pour échapper aux tirs.

Amy : Et ! Viens-nous affronter en face si tu l'ose !

Shadow : Pourquoi je me mettrai à découvert ?

Amy : Tu triche !

Shadow : Je tire profile de mon environnement nuance.

Amy : Bien sur…

Silver de son côté continuer à lancer des boules de neige qui n'aller qu'a qu'elle que mètre de lui le frustrant un peu. Mais quand le petit hérisson leva sa main une petite boule de neige se mit à l'éviter sans que ses parents ne le remarque, pour être projeter au dessus de Shadow touchant les branches de l'arbre fessant tomber toute la neige sur son père.

Shadow avec un sombre sourire : Je dois avouai que c'était bien viser Amy. Mais il est temps que je me venge.

Grace au Chaos Control Shadow se téléporta derrière Amy pour la plaquer au sol la recouvrant de neige.

Amy en rigolant : Arrête je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui est tirais dans cet arbre.

Shadow : Bien sur… tu vas me dire que c'est Silver qui a réussi à tirait aussi loin et aussi haut alors qu'il tient encore à peine sur ces jambes ? Ce n'est pas jolie d'utiliser son fils pour te couvrir Rose.

Amy : Je suis sérieuse ce n'était pas moi.

Les deux hérissons adultes était l'un sur l'autre prenant chacun à leurs tour le dessus de l'autre. Shadow finie par reprendre le contrôle maintenant Amy au sol l'empêchant de bouger.

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : Alors qu'es qu'on va faire à cette petite hérissonne qui croit qu'elle peut jouer des tours à la forme de vie ultime ?

Amy avec sourie d'innocent : Tu n'oserais pas faire de mal à une si jolie fille ?

Shadow avec un sourire sadique : Tu devrais savoir que je suis sans pitié Rose.

Shadow commença à mettre de la neige sous les vêtements de Amy qui se débâter dans tous les sens. Silver réussi à grimper sur le dos de son père pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

Shadow : Oh tu veux aussi te joindre au combat ? Très bien.

Shadow lâcha Amy pour attraper son fils par la jambe pour le mettre au sol pour le chatouiller sur les côtés produisant des hurlements de rire.

Shadow souriant : On est chatouilleux hein ?

Amy : Mais toi aussi tu l'es !

A son tour Shadow fut plaquer au sol et chatouiller sur tout le corps par Amy et Silver. Après un long moment les trois hérissons étaient allongés au sol haletant pour récupérer de leurs batailles. Silver était fatiguer mais voulait encore jouer avec ses parents.

Shadow coucher au sol : On devrait rentrer au chaud un moment.

Silver secouant Shadow : hum hum…

Amy : Qu'es qu'il y a Silver tu veux encore rester dehors ?

Shadow : On pourra toujours rejouer plus tard.

Silver pointant la neige : hum…

Shadow : On doit aller chez Sonic cette après midi on pourra aller jouer et même faire de la luge.

Silver observer son père lui montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parler.

Shadow : La luge c'est quand on utilise une planche pour glisser sur la neige à toute vitesse.

Quand Silver imagina de quoi son père parler il était excité et sauter dans tous les sens d'impatience. Après s'être préparer toute la famille quitta la maison en direction de chez Sonic et Tails pour aider à préparait les décorations pour la fête de noël.

* * *

Plus tard chez Sonic et Tails.

Tout le monde était occupé à mettre en place toutes les décorations de noël sous le regard émerveiller de Silver oubliant presque la partie de luge dont son père lui avait parler.

Sonic : Qu'es qu'il y a Silver ? Tu es tout excité depuis ton arriver.

Shadow : Il veut faire de la luge. Avant de partir je lui ai promis qu'on irait en faire.

Sonic : Oh si c'est sa on peut aller en faire maintenant. De toute façon on devait aller chercher un sapin.

Shadow : Tu as une luge ?

Sonic : Bien sur elle doit être dans le garage. Je vais la chercher.

Shadow : Alors Silver tu veux aller faire de la luge ?

En un clin d'œil Silver était dans les bras de Shadow prêt à partir.

Shadow souriant : Je vais prendre sa pour un oui. Amy on sort avec Sonic et Silver faire de la luge et chercher le sapin tu veux venir ?

Amy : Bien sur je ne veux pas manquer ça !

Au final tous les occupent de la maison avaient décider de faire une pause pour sortir s'amuser ensemble. Après une petite marche dans la forêt le groupe avait atteint une colline avec des pentes parfaites pour faire de la luge. Les heures qui suivie était remplie de jeux, de glissade, et de bataille de boule neige.

Shadow : Silver on vas devoir chercher le sapin maintenant.

Silver continuer à s'accrocher à la luge ne voulant pas partir d'ici tout de suite.

Shadow : On pourra en faire demain si tu veux mais là on doit aller chercher le sapin.

Sonic : Si tu veux tu peux rester avec lui ici le temps qu'on aille chercher le sapin.

Shadow caressant la tête de Silver : Non il doit apprendre que quand on lui dit que c'est fini c'est la fin. Allons rejoindre Amy et Tails en bas de la colline.

Silver commença à suivre son père quand son regard se porta vers l'un des buissons en arrière ou son père lui avait formellement interdit d'y aller. Sans que Shadow ou Sonic ne le remarque Silver se glissa discrètement à travers le buisson à la recherche de se qu'il avait vue traînant toujours sa petite luge avec lui. Au moment ou Silver était sur le point de faire demi-tour une forme noir le poussa en direction d'une forte pente qui menais directement vers un précipice. Apeurait par sa glissade incontrôlable Silver poussa un crie de terreur qui résonna dans toute la forêt.

Pendant ce temps.

Shadow : Ou est Silver ?

Sonic : Hum ? Il était juste dernier nous il y a deux secondes.

Amy : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Shadow : Silver voulait encore jouer il a dû rester derrière pour bouder. Je vais le chercher…

Le crie de terreur de Silver coupa la conversation déclenchant une course effrénée de Shadow et Sonic dans la direction du crie suivie par Amy et Tails. Quand Shadow et Sonic atteignit le sommet de la colline ils pouvaient voir Silver dévaler la pente sur la luge en direction du vide sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les deux hérissons se mit à courir à pleine vitesses pour rattraper Silver qui était déjà proche du bord. Malgré leurs vitesse ils leurs avaient manqué quelque second pour réussi à éviter que Silver ne tombe dans le vide.

Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendais à voir Silver tombé dans le vide il resta immobile dans le ciel entourais par une aura cyan.

Sonic stupéfait : Je rêve où il vole ?

Shadow très inquiet : Non ou du moins il lévite mais il est toujours au dessus du vide.

Shadow et Sonic tenté d'atteindre le petit hérisson quand son aura se mit à disparaître le laissant finalement tombé dans le vide.

Silver terrifier : Pa…pa !

Sans réfléchir Shadow sauta dans le vide pour atteindre son fils avant de se téléporter. Ils finie par réapparaître coucher sur la terre ferme au côté de Amy.

Amy très inquiète : Silver tu va bien ?!

Shadow essouffler : Il va bien il est juste sous le choc...

Shadow tentait de calmer Silver qui pleurait agripper de toute ses forces contre lui marmonnant contre sa fourrure noire.

Shadow câlinant Silver : C'est bon tout va bien. La prochaine fois ne t'éloigne plus.

Silver en pleurant : Pa…pa…

Amy stupéfait : Attend il vient de dire papa ?

Shadow : C'est vrai je n'avais pas fait attention mais il la dit quand il est tombé.

Amy : C'est son premier mot. C'est formidable il commence déjà à parler.

Shadow : Oui jusqu'à maintenant je le comprenais grâce au lien d'esprit.

Sonic : Hello tout le monde on peut parler du fait que Silver s'est mis à léviter dans les airs ?!

Amy : C'est vrai ? Comment c'est possible ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas bien vue dans la précipitation mais on aurait dit qu'il projeter de l'énergie du chaos autour de son corps pour se maintenir dans les airs.

Tails : Mais il faudrait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale pour échapper à la graviter.

Sonic : Tu es capable de faire sa Shad ?

Shadow : Non je peux planer mais seulement quand j'ai mes chaussures spéciale…

Sonic : Il aurait des pouvoirs différents des tiens ?

Shadow préoccuper : Il faut croire... on va devoir être très prudent avec sa…

Amy : Pour l'instant laissons le tranquille il a déjà eu assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Oui allons chercher se sapin et rentrons.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à réconforter un peu Silver tout le monde put aller acheter le sapin. Même une fois de retour chez Sonic, Silver était toujours silencieux immobile sur le canapé.

Sonic plaçant le sapin : Shad tu as remarqué que Silver n'a pas bougé du canapé depuis qu'on est rentré ?

Shadow fixant le sapin : Évidement. Il est encore apeuré par ce qui est arriver…

Sonic : Allons lui changer les idées.

Shadow : Oui.

Sonic s'asseyant à coté de Silver : Eh Silver tu veux nous aider à décorait le sapin ?

Silver la tête baisser : …

Shadow : Ou tu veux quelques choses à manger ?

Silver la tête baisser : …

Sonic : Es qu'il nous comprend ?

Shadow : Oui il ne sait pas parler mais il comprend plutôt bien ce qu'on lui dit quand c'est des phrases simples. Il a vite appris grâce à notre lisons d'esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant il a toujours communiqué par ce moyen.

Sonic : Ok alors Silver tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

Shadow : Tu peux lui chercher un chocolat chaud ?

Sonic se relevant : Bien sûr.

Shadow avec une voix douce : Ecoute Silver je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre moi-même… Je n'aurais jamais du te quitté du regard. Je suis désolé…

Silver regardant son père : Hum ? Pa…pa…

Shadow avec une voix douce : Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Tu veux bien me pardonner et sourire à nouveau pour moi et t'a mère ?

Silver se jeta dans les bras de son père le serrant de toute ses forces soulager que son père ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

Sonic : Wow tu es doué pour remonter le moral des enfants pour quelqu'un de grincheux.

Shadow poussant un léger grognement : Tu as de la chance que je ne peux pas dire ou faire ce que je veux quand Silver est là.

Sonic : Oui, oui… tient Silver je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud.

Silver prit la tasse de chocolat en poussant des petits gloussements de remerciement.

Shadow : Essaye de dire merci.

Silver souriant : Mee…rci...

Sonic : C'est incroyable à qu'elle point il apprend vite.

Shadow : Il n'y a pas que son corps qui grandie plus vite que la moyenne et on lui fait beaucoup de lecture et d'exercice pour l'aider.

Sonic : Si ça continue il parlera parfaitement d'ici noël.

Shadow : Peut-être pas à ce point-là mais si on l'aide il pourra sans doute faire des petites phrases d'ici-là.

Sonic : En attendant on a un sapin à décorait.

Shadow : Alors Silver tu veux décorait le sapin avec nous ?

Silver : O…ui.

Les trois hérissons décoraient le sapin ensemble avant de profiter des gâteaux de noël que Amy avais préparait en test pour noël. Après avoir finie les préparatifs Shadow et Amy étaient sur le chemin du retour voulant rentrais avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Amy sur le chemin : Et bien encore une journée pleine d'émotion.

Shadow : Oui mais je préférerais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Toi aussi Silver ?

Silver sur les épaule de Shadow : Ou…i…

Amy : La prochaine fois ne t'éloigne pas de nous. Tu es encore trop jeune pour partir à l'aventure tout seul.

Silver : O…ui…mama…

Amy : C'est trop mignon quand tu parles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu y arrive déjà.

Shadow : C'est le choc de la chute qui a accélérait ça.

Amy : Comment ça ?

Shadow : Quand on est en danger de mort on a tendance à repousser nos limites est à évoluer plus vite. Et après ce que j'ai vue aujourd'hui il est évidant qu'il a encore beaucoup de surprise en réserve.

Amy : Oui j'avais presque oublié cette histoire de pouvoir étrange.

Shadow : On va voir sa à la maison mais on doit éviter si possible que sa s'ébruite.

Amy préoccuper : Oui tu as raison… si sa venais à se savoir…

Shadow en soupirant : Oui évitons d'attirer l'attention…

* * *

Un peu plus tard chez Amy et Shadow.

Silver était assied sur le canapé occuper à regarder la télé quand ses deux parents se mit à ses côtés.

Amy : Silver on voudrais un peu te parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Shadow : Ce que tu as fait pour éviter de tombé tu peux le refaire ?

Silver : Ou…i

Silver se concentra sur la télécommande et leva sa main qui émettais maintenant une légère aura d'énergie. La télécommande se mit à léviter dans les airs quelque seconde avant de retombé.

Amy : C'est incroyable tu peux aussi faire léviter des objets.

Shadow : C'est vraiment très intéressant…

Amy : Oui c'est bien de l'énergie du chaos qu'il utilise.

Shadow : Oui il arrive à émettre cette énergie naturellement sans Chaos Émeraude et à la projeter autour de lui ou sur des objets pour les manipuler à sa guise.

Amy : Ça explique beaucoup de choses étranges qui se sont produit c'est dernier temps…

Shadow préoccuper : Oui… Silver tu doit comprendre que ce don que tu as-tu doit éviter de l'utiliser en public. Tu comprends.

Silver : Ou…i.

Shadow : A partir de demain on va t'aider à utiliser ce don et t'apprendre à mieux parler.

Amy : Tu es d'accord ? On fera sa en s'amusent et on commencera à mettre les décorations de noël ici aussi.

Shadow : Ça te va ?

Silver en souriant : Oui.

Amy : Et maintenant allons manger les garçons.

Toute la famille de hérissons partagea un agréable repas ensemble pour au final aller dormir dans leurs chambres. Comme à son habitude Silver finie par venir rejoindre ses parents apeurait par ses rêves. Le petit hérisson avait fait un cauchemar à cause de ce qui lui était arriver aujourd'hui. Il penser que la chose noire qui l'avait poussé dans le vide était un monstre comme ceux des contes que ses parents lui avait lus. Son père lui avait expliquer à plusieurs reprises que les monstres n'exister pas mais Silver était sûr qu'il avait déjà vue cette forme noir avant.

De son côté toute cette journée avait beaucoup préoccupé Shadow maintenant qu'il avait découvert que son fils avait bien des pouvoirs qui en plus était différent des siens. Au fond de lui il espérait que Silver ne développe pas de pouvoir trop important pour éviter qu'il ne fasse peur aux autres ou attire les convoitises. Tout ce que Shadow peut faire à présent c'est d'aidé Silver à maîtriser ces pouvoirs pour éviter qu'il ne devienne dangereux dans l'avenir et tenté de cacher ces pouvoirs le plus longtemps possible au moins jusqu'à qu'il le maîtrise totalement.

* * *

Dans le château royal de Sally.

Sally en colère : Comment ça vous ne savez pas où ils sont ?!

Soldat : Je suis désolé majesté mais la famille royale du royaume de Sol semble décider à se cacher.

Sally en colère : Je ne veux pas de vos excuses ! Trouver les !

Soldat : Oui majesté !

Sally : Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Soldat : Nous ne savons pas encore si cette information est vrais ou non mais elle concerne le fils du Project Shadow.

Sally : Dit le nous quand même.

Soldat : D'après une source anonyme le fils du Project Shadow aurait hérité de pouvoir particulier.

Sally intriguer : Qu'elle genre de pouvoir ?

Soldat : Il pourrait léviter dans les aires et bougé des objets sans les touché.

Sally : Vraiment ? Comment es possible ?

Soldat : Nous continuons à mener l'enquête à ce sujet.

Sally : Oui mais n'approchais pas de leur maison. S'il se passe quelque chose avertissait moi sur le champ. Tu peux disposer.

Soldat quittant la pièce : A vos ordres.

Marc : Tu sembles être bien préoccuper par cette enfant.

Sally : Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque avec c'est deux monstres.

Marc : Tu penses réellement qu'il pourrait être une menace dans le futur ?

Sally : Son père et sa mère ont déjà réussi à ruiner mon plan une fois je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Et surtout je veux toujours me venger pour tout ce qu'ils mon fait.

Marc souriant : Tu es vraiment rancunière avec eux.

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Tu n'as même pas idée.

Marc : Pour l'instant la priorité sont les membre de la famille royale du pays de Sol. Surtout la petite princesse.

Sally : Oui encore un autre monstre avec des pouvoirs étrange… elle doit être mit sous contrôle au plus vite et surtout on doit s'emparait de leur trésor familial.

Marc : Si on veut pouvoir mettre en place notre projet on va avoir besoin de ces pierres. Mais en attendant on doit faire bonne figure auprès des humains.

Sally : Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté cette invitation du président.

Marc en soupirant : Je sens que ça va être d'un ennui total…

Sally en souriant : Peut-être pas.

Marc : Que veux tu dire ?

Sally : Je compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour revoir cette maudite famille d'hérissons et leurs montré que je ne suis plus une simple princesse maintenant.

Marc en souriant : Tu veux les intimidaient ?

Sally avec un sombre sourire : Une reine se doit d'être respecté et crainte.

Marc : Surtout une reine comme toi.

Sally : Oui quand mon plan se sera réalisé je serais plus qu'une reine d'un royaume parmi t'en d'autre.

Marc : Tu veux dire nous ?

Sally : Oui bien sûr.

Marc : D'ailleurs toujours aucune nouvel sur cet élixir ?

Sally : Non c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté cette invitation. Je compte en profiter pour rentrai en contact avec le GUN et voir pour crée un partenariat avec eux.

Marc : Un partenariat ?

Sally : D'après ce que j'ai entendu ils voudraient qu'il y ait plus de mobian dans leurs rend. Et pour sa ils ont demandé à ce monstre d'hérisson et à sa maudite coéquipière de s'occuper de former c'est nouvelle recrue. Je vais utiliser ce prétexte pour essayer de réchauffer nos relations avec eux et en profiter pour introduire des agents dans leurs rang.

Marc : Je voie… les infiltrais pour tenter d'avoir des informations.

Saly en souriant : Exactement. Même si ça doit prendre des années j'arriverais à mon but.

* * *

Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un monstre qui a fait sa ? Et qu'es que Sally peu bien complotais ? Je me demande si la si la visite de Sally va bien se passé ou non.

Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain.


	51. Chapter 50

Une semaine après l'incident avec la luge tôt le matin.

Depuis ce jours Silver avait droit à des cours de maîtrise d'énergie et de langage chaque jour avec ses deux parents. Grace à cela il arrive déjà à parler même s'il avait du mal à faire de phrase complète ou longue. Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier c'était l'anniversaire des 1 ans depuis que Shadow et Amy vivaient ensemble. Pour fêter cette anniversaire Shadow avait prévu d'aller au restaurant avec Amy et Silver se soir. Mais en attendant il s'occuper à aider Silver à maîtriser ces pouvoirs.

Shadow dans le salon : Pour commencer tu vas utiliser les cubes pour former une tour. Maîtrise bien ton énergie pour bien les empiler sans les faire tomber cette fois.

Silver se concentrant : J'essaie… mais c'est…dur…

Shadow : Je sais mais tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ton énergie petit à petit.

Silver : D'accord.

Shadow : Ecoute moi attentivement tu dois faire circuler ton énergie de façon égale dans ton corps. Il faut que tu arrives à utiliser juste se dont tu as besoin comme énergie pour manipuler c'est objets sinon tu pourrais les cassés comme hier.

Silver : Je vais…essayer…

Silver commença à se concentrais sur l'un des cubes pour le faire léviter pour le placer sur un autre cube pour ensuite continuer avec les autres pour finir par former une pile bien stable.

Shadow : Très bien. Maintenant recommence mais en prennent deux cubes à la fois. Prend tout ton temps il ne faut surtout pas te précipiter. Visualise bien les cubes dans ton esprit entrain de former une tour.

Silver recommença mais en prennent deux cubes à la fois. La pile qu'il forma était moins stable que c'elle d'avant et finie par s'écrouler au bout du 7ème cubes.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas trop mal. On va faire un dernier exercice cette fois tu vas manipuler se verre. Si tu le manipule avec trop de force il se brisera tout de suite. Ne t'en fait pas je vais le mettre assez loin pour qu'il n'est pas de risque. Vas-y délicatement et en douceur.

Comme demandais Silver commença à manipuler le verre mais dès l'instant où il le souleva le verre se fissura pour se briser en quelque seconde. En voyant ce qu'il avait fait Silver commença à être déçu d'avoir échouer.

Shadow : Ce n'est rien je savais que sa aller arriver. Je voulais te montrai pourquoi tu devais apprendre à mieux gérais ton énergie. Si tu continues à utiliser ton don sans le maîtriser tu risques de te blesser toi ou les personnes qui t'entoure.

Silver triste et fatiguer : Je… ne veux…pa…s faire mal…

Shadow : C'est pour ça qu'on fait c'est exercices pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Si tu veux on peut faire une pause et aller au parc avant que maman ne se réveille.

Silver en souriant : Oui le parc.

Shadow souriant : Ok pour le parc mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Silver en souriant : Oui promis.

* * *

Le père et le fils quitta la maison en direction du parc pour s'amuser ensemble. Depuis que les journalistes avaient découvert que Silver était un hérisson qui d'apparence était comme tout le monde ils suivaient moins la famille ne voulant pas risquer de faire face à la fureur de Shadow ou des tirs d'Oméga. Quand Silver arriva au parc il se jeta sur la balançoire voulant s'amuser avec son père.

Shadow : Accroche-toi bien.

Pendant que Shadow pousser Silver il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre une conversation entre deux mères qui penser qu'elles étaient assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre.

Mère 1 : Je ne savais qu'il venait ici avec son fils.

Mère 2 : Moi non plus sinon je ne serais pas venu. Je ne veux pas que ma fille joue avec le fils d'un monstre.

Mère 1 : Si sa se trouve ce gamin aussi est dangereux on devrait leurs interdire de venir dans de tels endroit.

Mère 2 : C'est sur leurs place n'est pas ici.

La conversation de c'est deux mères provoqua une profonde colère en Shadow qui ne supporter pas qu'on parle comme sa de son fils.

Silver : Papa pour…quoi tu es en colère ?

Shadow : Je ne suis pas en colère…

Silver : Si tu l'ai-je le ressens… C'est à cause de c'est deux dames ? Pourquoi tu es en colère… contre elles ?

Shadow en soupirant : Silver tu doit vraiment apprendre à ne pas lire mes émotions en permanence.

Silver : Je suis désolé mais… sa vient tout seul… dès que tu es en colère…

Shadow : Tu finiras par y arriver.

Silver : Pourquoi elles… ton mit en colère ?

Shadow : Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre sa. Reste ici je reviens tout de suite.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que son fils comprenne les raisons de sa colère Shadow se dirigea vers les deux mères pour les faire taire.

Shadow agacer : Excuser moi mais pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de moi et de mon fils de cette façon ?

Mère 2 gêner : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Shadow agacer : C'est inutile de me mentir j'ai une très bonne ouille.

Mère 1 énerver : Même si s'était vrais de quel droit pouvait nous dire de quoi nous pouvons parler ?

Shadow très agacer : Ecouter je veux juste passer un bon moment avec mon fils et pas entendre deux femmes dire de la merde sur nous alors qu'elles ne savent rien sur nous. Vous vous rendez compte que vos propos pourraient blesser mon fils s'il l'entendait ? Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi mais laisser mon fils tranquille. Il n'a rien demandait alors laisser le vivre une vie paisible comme tout le monde. A moins que vous vouliez en discuter plus en détail dans un endroit plus priver ?

Mère 2 angoisser : Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire on aller partir de toute façon.

Mère 1 effrayer : Oui elle a raison.

Shadow retournant vers Silver : Bien sur… C'est à cause de personne comme vous qu'il y a eu des guerres dans ce monde. Vous jugé avant même de chercher à comprendre les autres.

Silver : Papa ?

Shadow : Ce n'est rien continuons à nous amuser.

* * *

Après une heure de jeux dans le parc le père et le fils rentra à la maison pour y retrouver Amy qui venais de se réveiller.

Amy : Bonjours les garçons vous vous être levé de bonne heure se matin.

Shadow : C'est Silver qui m'a réveillé en me tirant les poils du torse dans son sommeil.

Amy en rigolant : Si ça continue tu n'en n'auras plus.

Shadow : Oui et toi aussi tu ne pourras plus jouer avec.

Amy : C'est vrai. Alors ou vous étiez ?

Silver : Au parc.

Amy : Oh et tu t'es amusé ?

Silver en souriant : Oui !

Amy : C'est bien alors maintenant tu veux qu'on reprenne tes cours de lecture ?

Silver : Oui.

Amy : Tu peux aller chercher un de tes livre dans ta chambre ?

Silver : Oui ma…man.

Silver monta à l'étage impatient de commencer à lire avec ses parents pendant que Shadow se posa sur le canapé encore un peu préoccuper par ce qui s'est passé au parc.

Amy : Alors comment il s'en sort dans la maîtrise de ces pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Plutôt bien il a encore du mal à gérais sa puissance mais du moment qu'il ne manipule plus d'objets fragile ou un corps physique il n'y a pas de risque…

Amy : Alors pourquoi tu es préoccupé ?

Shadow soupirant : Eh bien quand on est allé au parc il y avait deux femmes qui parler de moi et de Silver…

Amy : Et elles pensaient que Silver est dangereux ?

Shadow triste : Oui elles avaient les mêmes préjuger pour Silver que pour moi…

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas il y aura toujours des personnes qui aurons des préjuger sur vous…

Shadow préoccuper : Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer à Silver… tôt ou tard il va remarquer comment les autres le vois…

Amy : C'est vrai…

Shadow : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire des amies de son âge…

Amy : Il a déjà joué avec d'autre enfants quand on est allé au parc.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui mais presque à chaque fois les parents ont pris leurs enfants pour l'éloigner de lui… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux jours ou il ira à l'école…

Amy : Pour l'instant évitons le sujet avec lui. Il vaut mieux éviter de trop l'inquiéter surtout le temps qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ces pouvoirs.

Shadow en soupirant : Oui surtout sa… quand tout le monde découvrira se dont il est capable il devra leurs montré qu'il ne représente aucun danger.

Amy : Oui on lui en parlera quand il sera plus grand.

Silver : Maman j'ai... livre.

Amy : Bien tu veux lire qu'elle histoire ?

Silver s'asseyant sur le canapé : La belle et... la bête.

Amy : J'aime bien cette histoire. Shadow tu devrais faire la bête.

Shadow : Pourquoi je dois faire la bête ?

Amy : Pars que ce rôle te correspond bien. Tu verras elle est bien.

Shadow avec un ton ironique : Si tu le dis mais dans ce cas qui va faire la belle ?

Amy : Tu as de la chance que je ne veux pas apprendre de mauvais mots à Silver.

* * *

Silver commença à lire l'histoire avec l'aide de ses parents pour apprendre de nouveau mots. Après une longue lecture Amy continua à faire des petits exercices jusqu'à l'heure du repas préparait par Shadow. Après le repas Shadow emmena Silver dans le jardin pour jouer avec la neige.

Silver en train de faire un bonhomme de neige : Papa ou... on va se soir ?

Shadow : Au restaurant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ta mère et moi.

Silver : Anniversaire ?

Shadow en regardant l'arbre : Ça fait tout juste un an que ta maman et moi vivons ensemble.

Silver : Comment c'est arriver ?

Shadow expliqua un peu le jours ou Amy et lui avait commencer à vivre ensemble en évitant les sujets difficiles.

Silver : Pourquoi tu dormais... dans un arbre ?

Shadow : C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer pour l'instant je t'en reparlerais quand tu seras plus grand.

Oméga entrant dans le jardin : Shadow tu as un message du GUN.

Shadow : Qu'es qu'ils me veulent je suis en vacances.

Oméga : Il est prévu que des membres des familles royale vienne en visite dans le pays. Ils voudraient voir la classe de formation d'agent mobians que toi et Rouge diriger.

Shadow : Et quand va avoir lieu cette visite ?

Oméga : Le mois prochain.

Shadow : Je vois de toute façon je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à cette visite. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Silver : Oméga tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Oméga : Je ne pense pas que la façon dont je m'amuse correspond à ta façon de t'amuser.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas il suffit de manipuler la neige avec lui.

Oméga : Comprit.

Un peu plus tard.

Amy finie par aussi sortir dans le jardin voulant aussi passer un bon moment.

Amy : Ou est Oméga ?

Silver pointent un tas de neige : La.

Amy : Le bonhomme de neige ?

Oméga : Affirmatif. C'est bien moi.

Shadow en souriant : Oméga peut lutter contre une armée à lui tout seul mais face à Silver il ne peut rien faire.

Oméga : Je dois le reconnaître.

Amy en rigolant : Ne t'en fait pas Oméga tu es le bonhomme de neige le plus puissant du monde.

Oméga : Merci.

Amy : Alors qui va être le prochain à devenir un bonhomme de neige ?

Shadow avec un sourire diabolique : J'ai une petite idée n'est-ce pas Silver ?

Silver souriant avec malice : Oui papa.

Amy : Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

Shadow avec un sourire diabolique : Pour rien, rien du tout.

Amy : Oh non tous les deux rester loin de moi.

Shadow avec un sourire diabolique : Pourquoi tu recul comme sa d'un coup vient jouer avec nous.

Amy : Je pense que je vais finalement rester à l'intérieure.

Au moment ou Amy était sur le point de passer la porte en vitre elle se referma toute seul devant elle. Malgré toutes les tentatives d'Amy elle n'arriver pas à l'ouvrir pour se mettre à l'abri.

Amy : Pourquoi cette porte est fermée ?!

Shadow agrippant Amy : Il semblerait que mes cours en maîtrise d'énergie portent leurs fruits.

Amy : Quoi ?! Silver laisse-moi rentrais.

Silver en souriant : Papa m'a dit de ne pas le faire.

Amy en grognant légèrement : Tu vas me le payé crois moi.

Shadow souriant : On verra pour l'instant c'est nous qui menons la danse.

Après une terrible bataille dans la neige toute la famille se prépara pour aller dans le même restaurent ou Amy et Shadow était aller ensemble. Pour une fois tout se passa très bien Shadow rencontra même des habitants qui voulait des autographes de lui.

* * *

A leurs retour Amy coucha Silver qui c'était endormie sur le chemin de retour pour rejoindre Shadow dans le jardin.

Amy : Pourquoi tu es dehors ?

Shadow : Je pensais à tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le soir ou je me suis endormie dans cette arbre.

Amy : Oui j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait tout juste un an.

Shadow : Oui et j'espère que sa continuera pour toujours…

Amy : Oui temps que je serais là je resterai à tes coté pour vivre heureux ensemble.

Shadow : Amy… j'ai une proposition pour toi…

Amy : Une proposition ?

Shadow : Oui après notre combat contre Néo je suis retournée sur Prison Island pour chercher quelques choses de spéciale.

Amy : Qu'es que tu chercher ?

Shadow : Ceci.

Shadow tenait dans sa mains un tube contenant un liquide bleu, vert brillant d'une intense lumière.

Amy : Du Chaos Drive ?

Shadow : Non c'est un liquide qu'il on crée à partir de moi pour reproduire mon don d'immortalité.

Amy : Tu veux dire que si je le bois je ne vieillirai plus jamais ?

Shadow : Oui en théorie.

Amy triste : Mais Silver et nos autres amis ils finiront par tous mourir…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas j'ai d'autre échantillon que j'ai caché dans un endroit sûr. Il y en a bien assez pour vous tous. Et tu n'es pas obliger de le boire entièrement tout de suite. Si tu en prends que la moitié ça ne fera que ralentir ton vieillissement comme pour ma mère.

Amy : Mais je me sens un peu égoïste de le garder pour juste nous.

Shadow : Ne sois pas ridicule se produit a était créé à partir de moi je suis donc en droit de choisir qui a le droit de le prendre ou non. Et à mes yeux tu es la plus méritante.

Amy : Merci dans ce cas-là je l'accepte avec plaisir.

Amy prit le tube et but la moitié du contenue avant de se mettre à tousser de toute ses forces.

Shadow inquiet : Ça va ?

Amy : Oui c'est juste que sa un gout immonde.

Shadow : En même temps se liquide à était créé à partir de mon sang.

Amy dégoutter : Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que j'ai bu ton sang ?!

Shadow : Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grand de tes problèmes.

Amy : De quoi tu parles.

Shadow prenant Amy dans ses bras : Maintenant tu vas devoir me supporter pendant très, très longtemps.

Amy souriant : Je pense que je le supporterais.

Shadow : Dans ce cas ça ne te dérangerait pas de passer tout ce temps à mes coté comme ma femme ?

Amy surprise : Quoi ?! Que vient tu de dire ?

Shadow en souriant : Je ne sais pas.

Amy : Tu veux m'épouser ?

Shadow : Si tu es prête à devenir la femme de la forme de vie ultime alors oui Amy Rose je veux bien que tu deviennes ma femme.

Amy fondant en larme : Bien sûr que je veux !

Shadow souriant : Dans ce cas se sera avec plaisir.

Le couple d'herrisson s'échangea un long baisser sous un ciel rempli d'étoile avant d'aller dans leur lit. Dès le moment ou Shadow se coucha Amy se mit sur lui et commença à l'embraser avec passion.

Shadow : On dirait que quelqu'un est exciter ?

Amy souriant : Peut-être. Il faut dire qu'on ne là plus fait depuis un moment tous les deux.

Shadow : Je sais mais je voudrais éviter d'aller trop loin pour le moment.

Amy : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Silver n'arrive pas encore à bloquer notre lien d'esprit. Quand je ressens des émotions fortes ou intense il le ressent tout de suite. Et je ne veux pas lui expliquer ce que nous somme sur le point de faire tous les deux.

Amy déçut : Oh dommage j'avais vraiment envie de le faire.

Shadow : Je peux toujours te faire passer un bon moment si tu le souhaite tant que ce n'est pas moi il n'y a pas de risque.

Amy : Mais ce n'est pas juste que je sois la seul à en profiter.

Shadow : Ça me fait plaisir laisse-moi m'occuper de tout.

Le reste de la nuit laissa place à des gémissement de plaisir d'une jeune hérissonne pour laisser place à un silence paisible.

* * *

Le lendemain était enfin le jour de noël tout le monde avaient prévue de se réunir à nouveau chez Sonic et Tails pour fête se jour ensemble. Silver était impatient de vivre son premier noël et d'avoir tous ses cadeaux. Le couple de hérissons était les premiers à être arriver pour aider à tout préparait.

Sonic : Merci d'être venu si tôt pour nous aider.

Amy : Ce n'est rien.

Sonic : Tails et Cream son dans la cuisine ils sont en train de préparait le repas de ce soir.

Shadow : Qu'es qu'il faut préparait ?

Sonic : Les apéritifs et le dessert, on doit encore préparait le salon, la salle à manger et les chambres pour ceux qui vont rester.

Amy : Pour le dessert on a déjà un gâteau que Shadow et Silver on fait avant-hier.

Sonic : Oh c'est génial.

Amy : Je vais voir avec Tails et Cream s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

Sonic : Ok Shad tu peux m'aider à déplacer la table on doit en mettre une plus grande.

Shadow : D'accord.

Silver : Et moi je fais quoi ?

Shadow : Si tu veux tu peux aller jouer dehors avec Oméga t'en que tu restes à côté de la maison.

Silver sortant dehors : Oui papa.

Shadow : Oméga reste bien avec lui.

Oméga sortant dehors : Bien reçu.

Sonic : Ça va avec Oméga je doute que qui ce soit tente de l'approcher.

Shadow : De toute façon s'il s'éloigne je le serais tout de suite.

Sonic : Il en est ou dans l'apprentissage de ces pouvoirs ?

Shadow : Beaucoup mieux mais il doit encore apprendre à gérais sa puissance pour éviter de se blesser lui ou ceux qui l'entoure.

Sonic : C'est cool alors.

Shadow : On peut dire ça. Allons mettre cette table en place.

Sonic : Oui.

* * *

Après une heure Sonic et Shadow avait finie de préparait la salle à manger est commencer à s'attaquer au salon quand Silver rentra à l'intérieure.

Shadow : Tu as fini de t'amuser ?

Silver : Oui.

Sonic : Si tu veux tu peux regarder la télévision.

Silver : Non veux aider.

Shadow : Ok tu peux mettre les apéritifs sur la table du salon va voir ta mère pour qu'elle te les donne.

Silver courant vers la cuisine : Oui.

L'après-midi toucher à sa fin quand Rouge et Knuckles arriva à la maison à leurs tours.

Rouge : Bonjours tout le monde.

Silver : Tante Rouge !

Rouge : Oh Silver qu'es que tu as grandi ! Tu es de plus en plus mignon.

Silver : Merci tante Rouge.

Rouge : S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas tente Rouge j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu dis ça.

Knuckles : Tu as toujours l'impression de vieillir.

Shadow en souriant : Et à passer son temps à s'observer pour y voir des rides imaginaires.

Knuckles : Tu la dis…

Rouge : Et ce n'est pas bientôt finie tous les deux ?!

Shadow : Non ce n'est que le début de la soirée.

Rouge : Fait attention je peux aussi mit mettre j'ai quelque anecdote sur toi que je peux utiliser.

Shadow : J'en tremble de peur.

Knuckles : Alors la team Chaotix n'a pas pu venir non plus cette année non plus ?

Tails : Non ils sont sur une enquête top secrète dans un royaume mobian.

Sonic : Dans ce cas il ne manque plus que la mère de Shadow.

Shadow : Elle ma envoyer un message elle est en route.

Rouge : Shadow tu as reçu le message du GUN ?

Shadow : Oui Oméga me la transmit.

Rouge : On va devoir présenter notre travaille à c'est familles royale hypocrite.

Shadow : Ouais ils ne risquent pas d'être très impressionner.

Rouge : Oh tes durs ils ont fait des progrès.

Shadow : Oui mais ils ne sont pas encore opérationnels.

Rouge : Sa c'est sur…

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon quand la mère de Shadow finie par arriver. Maintenant que tout le monde était là soirée pouvais commencer. Après avoir pris l'apéritif tout le monde profita du repas pour arriver au moment des cadeaux à la grande joie de Silver.

Sonic : Bien tout le monde on va ouvrir les cadeaux avant le dessert.

Evidemment Silver était gâter d'une montagne de cadeau. Après une longue bataille avec le papier tout le monde avait déballé leurs cadeaux et se remercier les uns après les autres.

Amy : Alors Silver tu aime tes cadeaux ?

Silver jouant avec ses joués : Oui !

Shadow : Je suis content que tu les aimes, mais maintenant vient on va manger le dessert.

Silver : Oui le gâteau !

Shadow souleva Silver pour le mettre sur ses épaules pour l'amener dans la salle à manger. Au moment où Shadow était sur le point de poser Silver sur sa chaise Tails entra dans la pièce avec la bûche de noël. Mais Tails trébucha à travers des restes de carton de cadeau fessent tomber la bûche. Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendais à voir la bûche s'écraser au sol elle se mit à léviter dans les airs.

Rouge : Wow c'est impressionnant.

Knuckles étonner : C'est Silver qui fait ça ?

Amy : Oui il a des pouvoirs de télékinésie.

Shadow : C'est bien Silver concentre toi bien sur cette bûche. Repose-la doucement sur l'assiette sans la casser.

Après quelque seconde de concentration intense Silver arriva à poser la bûche sans la casser.

Sonic : Eh bien on peut tous remercier Silver qui a sauver le dessert.

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudis Silver le fessant un peu rougir.

Shadow posant une main sur la tête de Silver : Je suis fier de toi tu as réussi à la manipuler sans l'avoir réduit en miette.

Silver souriant : Merci. Je peux avoir une double part ?

Shadow en poussant un léger rire : Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi tu as réussi avec cette bûche et pas le verre.

Anna souriant : Ça reste un enfant c'est toujours plus facile quand il s'agit de nourriture.

Shadow souriant : Dans ce cas un certain hérisson bleu doit toujours être un enfant.

Sonic : Et ! Je t'ai entendu.

Shadow : Je sais ce n'était pas une conversation priver.

Amy : Certaine chose ne changerons jamais. Shadow tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de faire notre annonce.

Cream : Quel annonce ?

Shadow : Dire leurs tu es plus doué que moi pour annoncer ce genre de chose.

Amy : Ok je mis colle alors.

Sonic : Que se passe t'il tu es à nouveau enceinte ?

Amy souriant : Non. Shadow et moi allons-nous marier.

Toute la salle se plongea dans un lourd silence avant de laisser place à des acclamations de joie et de félicitations. Sonic donna même un grand coup dans le dos de Shadow pour le féliciter avant qu'il ne soit enlacer par sa mère et Rouge.

Rouge : Bon c'est à mon tour de faire une annonce importante.

Amy : Quelle annonce ?

Rouge : Eh bien tu ne vas plus être la seule mère du groupe.

A nouveau toute la salle fut stupéfiée par cette annonce inattendue.

Amy : Tu es enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Rouge souriant : Presque 1 mois.

Cream : Ça va être un garçon ou une fille ?

Rouge : On l'ignore pour le moment mais on sait que ce sont des jumeaux.

Tails : Deux bébé d'un coup c'est génial.

Sonic : Il semblerait que notre chère Knuckles va aussi devoir apprendre à être père.

Knuckles : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Shadow intriguer : Mais comment c'est enfants seront ?

Anna : Que veux tu dire ?

Shadow : Rouge est une chauve sourie et Knuckles un échidné. Je me demande à quoi vont ressembler c'est deux bébés.

Presque tout le monde se mit à rire devant la question de Shadow qui ne comprenais pas leurs réactions.

Shadow : Quoi ?! Qu'es que j'ai dit ?

Sonic en rigolant : Shad tu penses vraiment que c'est deux petits vont être un mélange entre les deux espèces de Rouge et Knuckles ?

Shadow : Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Anna en se retenant de rire : Non pas du tout. Quand deux mobians de deux espèces différentes ont un enfant celui si hérite de l'origine d'un de ces deux parents.

Shadow : Alors ils seront soit des chauve sourie ou des échidnés.

Amy : Oui ou chacun sera d'une des deux espèces.

Silver : Papa que se passe-t-il ?

Shadow : Ta tante va avoir des enfants ?

Silver : Vraiment ?!

Rouge : Shadow arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Silver : Tante Rouge ou sont-ils ?

Rouge pointant son ventre : Ils sont là pour le moment.

Silver confus : Tu les as mangés ?

Rouge en rigolant : Mais non ils sont là le temps qu'ils grandisses assez pour venir.

Silver : Quand pourront ils sortir ?

Rouge : Il va falloir être patient ils n'arriveront pas avant quelque mois.

Silver intriguer : Ok… Moi aussi j'ai été dans le ventre de ma maman avant ?

Shadow en rigolant : Oui et elle s'en souvient encore.

Silver confus : Pourquoi ? J'avais bon gout ?

Amy : Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que quand tu étais dans mon ventre tu bougé beaucoup et tu m'empêcher de dormir.

Shadow : Au final ça ne change pas beaucoup de maintenant.

Silver : C'est bizarre…

Shadow : Tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras plus grand.

Silver : D'accord…

Le reste de soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur porter par les deux annonces qui avait était révéler.

* * *

Eh bien on dirait que Silver grandi bien et n'a pas trop de problème avec ses pouvoir (pour le moment).

Samedi prochain Chapitre finale partie 1. Et oui on arrive a la fin du premier volume.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapitre final partie 1

Un mois c'était écouler depuis la fête de noël et maintenant Amy et Shadow s'occuper à organiser leurs mariages. Mais avant leurs mariage Shadow devait préparait la visite des membres des familles royale mobians avec Rouge.

Amy, Shadow et Silver se promener au centre-ville profitant d'un jour de congé pour sortir en famille. En 1 mois de travail Silver arriver à mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs de télékinésie qu'avant. Shadow était impressionner de voir à quel point son fils avait hériter de son énergie et se demandais jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Pour l'instant Silver était capable de manipuler des objets 5 fois plus lourd que lui parfaitement sans les réduire en miette.

Toute la famille arpenter le centre commercial attirant comme toujours l'attention autour d'eux. Arriver dans la grande place du centre commerciale toute la famille se plaça sur une table d'un petit stand de crêpe ou ils avaient l'habitude de s'y rende pour profiter d'un petit goûter ensemble.

Serveuse : Bonjours quel sera votre commande ?

Amy : Alors les garçons vous voulez quoi comme crêpe ?

Silver en souriant : Au chocolat.

Shadow : Je prendrais celle à la chantilly.

Amy : Alors sa sera deux crêpes à la chantilly et une au chocolat.

Serveuse : Je reviens vite avec votre commande.

Shadow : Merci.

Après 5 minute d'attente leurs commande était arriver permettent à la famille de profiter de leurs repas ensemble.

Amy : Ou voulait vous allez après ?

Shadow : Tu as une idée ?

Amy : On pourrait aller à la plage.

Shadow : La plage ? Il fait encore un peu froid pour aller se baigner.

Amy : Je sais mais Silver n'a encore jamais vue la plage et l'océan. On pourrait juste si promener.

Shadow : Quand dit tu Silver tu veux aller à la plage ?

Silver : Oui je veux voir la mer.

Amy : Ok pour la plage mais finie d'abord ta crêpe.

Silver intriguer : Maman qu'es qu'ils font ?

Silver montrai des ouvriers qui était en train de retirait les décorations en cristal du plafond qu'il aimé admirait quand il se promener avec ses parents.

Amy : Ils enlèvent les décorations de noël.

Silver un peu triste : Pourquoi ? C'était jolie.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas ils le remettront l'année prochaine quand noël reviendra.

Silver : Ok.

Mais alors que tout se passer bien toutes les décorations en cristal accrocher au plafond se mit à tomber menacent de s'écraser sur toutes les personnes qui était en dessous. Voyant le danger Shadow commença à éloigner le plus de personne possible de la grande place. Mais même avec sa vitesse Shadow ne pouvais pas sauver toutes les personnes qui était là. Finalement toutes les décorations furent stoppées par Silver pour les déposer doucement au sol sans que personne ne soit blesser.

Passé la peur de la scène toute les personnes présente regarder Silver intriguer de ce qu'il avait réalisé.

Shadow : Parton d'ici.

Amy : Oui vient Silver on rentre.

Silver très fatiguer : D'accord…

Shadow prit Silver sur ses épaules voyant qu'il n'arriver plus à marcher tellement il était fatigué. Toute la famille s'empressa de rentré chez eux le plus vite possible avant qu'on commence à leurs poser des questions sur ceux qui venais d'arriver.

* * *

Après être rentré Amy et Shadow pouvaient voir que l'incident du centre commercial fessait déjà la une des bulletins d'information et en moins d'une heure une horde de journaliste était devant chez eux voulant leurs posait des questions sur Silver.

Amy regardant dehors : Qu'es qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Shadow : Rien pour le moment. On doit attendre que c'est vautours se soit calmé…

Amy : On devrait en parler à Silver pour qu'il soit prêt à les affronter…

Shadow : Je m'en charge… ou il est passé ?

Oméga : Silver est dans le jardin.

Amy : Il doit penser qu'il a fait une bêtise.

Shadow : Je vais lui parler.

Silver était assied dans le jardin s'amusant avec des insectes sans remarquer que son père s'était assied derrière lui.

Shadow : Silver on doit parler tous les deux…

Silver inquiet : Je vais être punie ?

Shadow : Non pourquoi pense-tu que je vais te punir ?

Silver : Toi et maman m'avait demandé de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs devant des étrangers…

Shadow : Je sais mais tu la fais pour protéger toute c'est personnes. Tu as bien fait.

Silver : Vraiment ?

Shadow : Bien sûr. Nos pouvoirs doivent servir à protéger et à faire le bien. Je suis fier que tu es réussi à sauver toute c'est personnes.

Silver sautent dans les bras de son père : Merci papa.

Shadow : Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'importent.

Silver : Quoi ?

Shadow : Maintenant tout le monde sait que tu as des pouvoirs.

Silver troublé : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas bien ?

Shadow en soupirant : C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer à un enfant… Tu dois comprendre que là plus par des personnes de ce monde ont peur des personnes comme nous.

Silver troubler : Ils ont peur de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Shadow : Ils ont peur de ce qui ne comprenne pas et de ce qui est différent d'eux… Et la peur peut les poussaient à faire des choses très méchante.

Silver effrayer : Ils veulent me faire du mal ?

Shadow : Seul une toute petite minorité mais ne t'en fait on est là pour te protéger. La grande majorité t'évitera et dira des choses difficiles à entendre… Tu ne dois pas prêter attention à ce qu'ils diront.

Silver commençant à pleurait : Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils disent de mauvaise chose de moi…

Shadow serrant Silver contre lui : Je sais moi aussi… Avec le temps ils s'habitueront à tes pouvoirs. Tu dois bien faire attention à ne pas leurs donnaient des raisons d'avoir peur de toi et tout ira bien...

Silver triste : D'accord…

Shadow serrant Silver contre lui : Si jamais il y a quelqu'un qui te fait de la peine vient me le dire à moi ou à ta mère. Tu ne seras jamais seul je te le promets.

Silver : Merci…

Après avoir rassurait son fils Shadow ramena Silver à l'intérieure pour lui changer les idées avec Amy et Oméga.

* * *

Lendemain matin.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Shadow se prépara pour partir à son travail de formateur.

Amy somnolant : Tu pars déjà ?

Shadow : Oui j'ai beaucoup de choses à préparait pour demain.

Amy : C'est déjà demain la visite des membres des familles royale ?

Shadow : Oui Rouge et moi on va devoir leurs faire une présentation à eux et au président de nos recrues et de nos méthodes de formation.

Amy baillant : Ça ma l'aire passionnant…

Shadow embrasant Amy : Tu l'as dit. J'y vais, s'il se passe quelque chose prévient moi.

Amy : Ne t'en fait pas je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui je vais pourvoir rester avec Silver.

Au centre de formation du GUN.

Shadow était arriver en se téléportent avant tout le monde pour commencer à remplir ses rapports et se concentrai sur les préparatifs du mariage qui approcher. Après une heure de travail il fut interrompu par Rouge qui venais d'arriver.

Rouge : Eh bien on dirait que sa boss dure ici. Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Shadow : 1 heure environ. Je remplissais les documents pour demain et ceux pour le mariage.

Rouge : C'est bientôt le grand jour.

Shadow : Oui il est temps…

Rouge : Shadow je voulais savoir j'ai vu les informations hier et…

Shadow : Oui tout le monde sait pour Silver maintenant.

Rouge : Que comptez-vous faire ?

Shadow : Pour le moment rien. On va les laisser se calmer avant de dire quoi se soit.

Rouge inquiète : Et Silver il vas bien ?

Shadow : Il est un peu inquiet… j'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais c'est difficile de le faire sans lui faire peur…

Rouge : Oui c'est vrai que pour un enfant c'est difficile de comprendre à quel point ce monde peut être cruel…

Shadow : Et sinon tu vas bien avec tes deux petit en chemin ?

Rouge : Pour le moment sa vas je ne les sens pas encore. J'ai juste des n'oser le matin.

Shadow : C'était aussi comme sa avec Amy au début.

Rouge : Je suis encore dans la phase tranquille. Pour le moment on a du travail.

Au bous d'une heure toutes les recrues étaient arriver pour commencer leurs journées de formation. Les recrus était toujours séparaient en deux groupes mais leurs niveaux était maintenant un peu prêt égale. En fin de matinée le cours de Shadow fut interrompu par un autre agent.

Agent : Agent Shadow le Commandeur veux vous parler en salle de conférence.

Shadow : Le Commandeur ? Ok tout le monde je vous laisse tout seul un instant profitez s'en pour revoir ce qu'on a vue aujourd'hui. Et ne fait rien de stupide.

Alexis parlant très bas : Il nous parle encore comme si on était des enfants.

Shadow : Jusqu'à présent quand je vous ai laisser seul vous en avez profitez pour vous amuser comme des enfants au lieu de travailler. Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes plus des enfants et je ne vous traiterai plus de la sorte.

Alexis : Désoler.

Salle de conférence.

Shadow : Vous vouliez me parler ?

Commandeur : Oui c'est au sujet de ton fils.

Shadow : Vous voulez parler de ses pouvoirs ? Je vous avais avertie qu'il en avait il me semble.

Commandeur : Je sais je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je dois juste t'avertir que les membres des familles royale qui vienne demain on prit connaissance de ces pouvoirs.

Shadow : Et alors que veulent-ils ?

Commandeur : Ils veulent que tu l'emmène demain pour une démonstration de ces pouvoirs devant eux.

Shadow énerver : Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! Mon fils n'est pas une attraction pour c'est hypocrite !

Commandeur : Je sais mais ils ont insisté. Si on refuse de faire cette démonstration ils refusent de venir, réduisant à néant tous nos efforts pour renouer des relations stables avec eux.

Shadow : Hum… Si j'accepte que devra faire Silver exactement ?

Commandeur : Juste montré ces pouvoirs.

Shadow : S'il se contente de juste faire l'éviter des petits objets sa suffira ?

Commandeur : Oui il doit juste être là c'est tout. Je préférerais aussi qu'il n'en montre pas trop pour éviter qu'ils ne le voie comme une menace.

Shadow en soupirant : Dans ce cas c'est d'accord… mais je resterais avec lui tout le long de la démonstration.

Commandeur : Bien sûr. Merci pour ta compréhension.

* * *

Une fois son travaille terminer Shadow rentra chez lui contrarier par la journée qui l'attendais demain. Des sons arriver à la maison Shadow expliqua à Amy ce que le Commandeur lui avait demandais.

Amy : Tu es obligé de le faire ?

Shadow : Non mais si on refuse les tensions entre le pays et les royaumes ne s'arrangeront pas. Silver devra juste faire léviter des objets et sa suffira.

Amy : Si ce n'est que ça. Ça me va.

Shadow : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le laisserais pas seul avec c'est vautours. D'ailleurs ou il est ?

Amy : Dans sa chambre il s'amuse avec ces joués.

Shadow : Je vais le voir.

Dans la chambre de Silver.

Shadow toquant à la porte : Silver ?

Silver souriant : Papa tu es rentrai.

Shadow : Oui et je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Silver : De quoi ?

Shadow : Sa te dirait de venir avec ton père à son travail demain ?

Silver : Oui !

Shadow : D'accord dans ce cas tu viendras avec moi demain. Mais tu dois savoir que si je te propose sa c'est que certaines personnes vont venir demain et ils veulent te voir toi et tes pouvoirs.

Silver inquiet : Ce sont des personnes qui pense du mal de moi ?

Shadow : Une partie oui. Mais si on fait sa c'est pour leurs montré qu'ils non pas de raison de penser sa de toi.

Silver : D'accord…

Shadow : Tout ce que tu devras faire c'est de montré tes pouvoirs mais ne montre que le minimum. Il te suffira de juste manipuler quelques objets rien de plus.

Silver préoccuper : D'accord je ferais attention.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Aller vient là un peu qu'on rattrape cette journée.

Silver hurlant de rire : Arrête papa tu me chatouille.

Après un long moment à s'amuse le père et le fils finie par rejoindre Amy pour profiter du reste de la journée ensemble.

* * *

Lendemain matin dans la chambre de Silver.

Shadow à voix bas : Silver. Il est l'heure.

Silver se réveillant : Hum… ?

Shadow : On doit bientôt y aller. Vient manger ton petit déjeuner.

C'est à moitié réveiller que Silver profita de son déjeuner avant de se préparait pour partir.

Shadow : Vient Silver on va partir.

Silver : On ne si téléporte pas ?

Shadow : Pour y aller je pensai que ce serait plus amusent si je t'y emmener en courant. Tu es assez grand maintenant pour t'accrocher à moi pendant que je cours un peu vite.

Silver : Génial ! Je veux aller aussi vite qu'oncle Sonic !

Shadow : Si je fais sa tu risquerais de tombé. On le fera quand tu seras un peu plus grand. Et je t'aiderais à apprendre à courir aussi vite que nous.

Silver : Vraiment ? J'ai hâte.

Shadow : Aller monte sinon on va être en retard. Tu as pris tes affaires ?

Silver : Oui papa.

Après avoir couru un petit moment le père et le fils était arriver au centre de formation. Contrairement à d'habitude Shadow était arriver en dernier et était étonner de voir que ses élèves l'attendaient patiemment dans la salle de classe et travailler sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de leur dire.

Shadow : Sa se voie que le Commandeur va venir aujourd'hui…

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Rien. Ecoute je dois m'occuper de mes recrues je veux que tu restes calme et silencieux en attendant.

Silver : D'accord.

Shadow entrant dans la salle : Bonjours tout le monde. Désoler du retard nous pouvons nous mettre au travail vu que vous être motiver.

Evidemment toute les recrues reconnue Silver qui s'était assied à une petite table sortant un cahier de dessin de son sac pour passer le temps.

Shadow : Bon visiblement je dois vous donner une explication avant de commencer. Comme vous l'avez remarqué mon fils Silver est là pour faire une démonstration de ces pouvoirs auprès de nos visiteurs de cette après-midi.

Alexis : Quoi seulement cette après-midi ! Et moi qui travailler dur…

Shadow : Vous pensiez vraiment que c'est monarque aller venir aussi tôt ? Maintenant commençons après se cours on ira aux stands de tirs pour une série de tirs.

Après 2 heure de cours tout le groupe se dirigea vers le stand ou le groupe de Rouge venais de finir leurs sessions.

Rouge : Oh Silver tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

Silver souriant : Non tante Rouge.

Devant la phrase de Silver deux des recrues du groupe de Rouge se mit à rire légèrement provoquent la colère de la chauve sourie.

Rouge en colère : Vous avez un problème tous les deux ?

Les deux recrues en même temps : Non madame !

Rouge avec un sombre sourire : Dans ce cas vous pouvez très bien faire 10 tour de stade en courant ?

Recrue : Quoi ?! Mais ça va nous prendre au moins 1 heure.

Rouge : Dans ce cas dépêcher vous d'y aller sinon se sera à l'infirmerie que je vous enverrais.

Les deux recrues partant en courant : Oui madame !

Rouge s'éloignant : Bon je vous laisse les garçons on se revoir à l'heure du repas.

Shadow : Silver tu vas nous attendre ici.

Silver : Pourquoi ?

Shadow : Ce n'est pas un endroit fait pour les enfants. Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est que pour une petite heure. Ne bouge pas de là.

Silver : D'accord…

Au bout d'une longue heure d'attente Silver commença à s'impatienter alors que la porte s'ouvra laissant deux recrues sortir. Pensant que l'exercice était terminé Silver entra dans la pièce ou était son père. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce il dû se boucher les oreilles à cause des bruits de balle qui résonner dans la pièce le terrifiant en une seconde. Shadow qui était en train d'aidé une de ses recru ressenti tout de suite les sentiments de son fils l'alertant immédiatement. En un éclair Shadow était devant son fils pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

Shadow : Silver je t'avais dit de ne pas rentrer dans cette salle !

Silver tremblant de peur : Je sais mais …

Shadow câlinant Silver : C'est bon… si je ne voulais pas que tu rentres c'est parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas les armes à feu. Et en plus on n'avait pas de casque à ta taille pour te protéger les oreilles. Maintenant reste là j'ai presque fini après sa on aura une pause et on ira manger.

Silver rassurait : Ok papa…

Un quart d'heure tard tout le groupe de recrues commença à sortir de la salle.

Éloïse : Alors c'est toi Silver. C'est fou comme tu es mignon.

Silver souriant : Merci. Ou est mon papa ?

Claire : Il range le stand de tir il va vite arriver.

Alexis : Dit-moi ton père il est comment à la maison ?

Silver : Il est gentil il joue tout le temps avec moi.

Alexis : Wow j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en dehors du travail. Il a l'aire tout le temps sérieux et stricte.

Éloïse : Tu abuse il est sympa quand tu ne l'énerve pas.

Alexis en souriant : Tu n'as pas tort il faut avouer qu'il est un bon formateur.

Claire en rigolant : Surtout pour réussir à te supporter.

Alexis : Et !

Éloïse : Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme père.

Silver souriant : Je sais.

Shadow sortant de la salle : Silver on va faire un tour tu viens ?

Silver : J'arrive !

Shadow et Silver se dirigea vers une partie isoler en dehors du bâtiment pour laisser Silver se défouler un peu. Sans le savoir Shadow et Silver étaient observer par les trois mêmes recrues amuser de voir leurs formateurs habituellement durs être si doux avec quelqu'un et joué avec lui.

Après un petit moment de détente Shadow et Silver finit par rejoindre Rouge pour aller manger.

Rouge : Et les garçons ou vous étiez passé ?

Silver : Papa ma amener dehors pour jouer un peu.

Rouge : C'est vrai que ça doit être ennuyeux pour un enfant de rester à écouter les cours de ton père.

Shadow : Je dois comprendre quoi ?

Rouge rigolant : Rien, rien du tout.

Shadow : Bien sur… Silver va te mettre à la table là-bas je vais te chercher ton repas.

Silver partant : Oui papa.

Rouge : Ça va il n'a pas l'aire de trop s'ennuyer.

Shadow : Ouais…

Rouge : Qu'es que tu as ?

Shadow : C'est juste que Silver est rentré sur le stand de tir pendant la session de tirs de mon groupe.

Rouge surprise : Attend il a peur des armes à feu alors que Oméga vit chez vous ?

Shadow : Il ne voit pas Oméga comme une arme… Et oui il a peur des armes a feu. C'est à cause d'un soir ou Amy et moi ont regarder un film assez voilent sans savoir que Silver regarder aussi le film cacher dans les escaliers. Depuis il a peur dès qu'il voit une n'arme à feu.

Rouge : J'oublie toujours qu'il a beau grandir vite il reste un enfant.

Shadow : C'est bon j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier sa. Parlons d'autre chose tu sais quand nos invités son censé arriver ?

Rouge : Dans un peu plus d'une heure avec le Commandeur et le Président.

Shadow : Ça fait beaucoup de monde pour juste une visite dans une base de formation.

Rouge : Oui on dirait bien que tout ceci n'est qu'une simple excuse pour voir autre chose ou quelqu'un.

Shadow : Sa ne peux pas être Silver ces pouvoirs on était dévoiler par accident et cette visite à était planifier bien avant.

Rouge : Alors c'est toi qu'ils veulent voir. Sa explique la présence du Président il ne veut pas qu'il est trop de tension dans l'airs.

Shadow : S'ils ne me donnent pas de raison tout devrais bien se passer.

Rouge : Même face à une certaine personne ?

Shadow : Oui… même face à cette vipère.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard toutes les personnalités étaient arrivées avec plus d'une dizaine de garde du corps. Tout le monde commença à faire le tour des installations accompagner de Shadow et Rouge et quelques recrues pour les démonstrations, pendant que Silver était avec le reste des recrues dans la salle de conférence. Evidemment Shadow et Rouge évitaient autant que possible le contacte avec Sally qui n'arrêter pas de tout commenter et chercher à énerver Shadow. La visite se poursuivi jusqu'à la salle de conférence pour voir toutes les recrues.

Président : Et voilà toute nos recrues en cours de formation.

Sally : Alors c'est eux votre nouvelle arme secrète ? Ils sont beaucoup moins menaçants que je ne le penser.

Commandeur : Ils ne sont pas des armes mais des soldats.

Sally avec un ton ironique : Oh c'est vrai que le GUN n'emplois plus d'arme biologique ou presque…

Roi chacal : Passons. Que pouvait nous dire sur votre formation ?

Recrue : Très bien. L'agent Shadow et Rouge nous offre une très bonne formation complète. Ils sont dur mais grâce à eux nous progressons énormément. Et ils sont toujours là pour nous conseiller ou pour nous guider.

Marc avec un ton ironique : Comme quoi même une arme vivante peut former d'autre personne…

Sally : Faut-il encore qu'ils prouvent qu'ils sont capables d'agir.

Shadow : Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Si vous en douté ils peuvent faire une autre démonstration.

Sally regardant Silver : Non merci ce n'est pas eux que nous voulons voire à l'œuvre.

Président : Nous verrons sa plus tard pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur les recrues.

Un long moment de question réponse suivi jusqu'à que les invités et put poser toute leurs questions.

Sally : Bien maintenant passons au chose sérieux.

Shadow : Au chose sérieuse ? Une présentation d'une base militaire de l'armée la plus puissante du monde n'est qu'un jeu pour vous ?

Sally : Non mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus ici n'est pas cette mise en scène.

Shadow agacer : A votre place je ferais attention à comment vous parlez de mes recrues.

Sally avec un ton arrogant : Je suis sensé avoir peur de s'est amateurs ?

Shadow agacer : Un seul d'entre eux et bien plus performant que vous ne le serez jamais.

Président : Je vous prie on se calme. Shadow il est possible que votre fils nous montre ce dont il est capable ?

Shadow : Oui bien sûr. Silver tu peu venir.

Silver : Oui papa.

Shadow : Dit bonjour à nos « inviter ».

Silver en souriant : Bonjours.

Shadow : Tu es prêt à leurs montrais ?

Sally : Vous n'allez pas le faire ici quand même ?!

Shadow : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de risque.

Sally : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je veux être dans un espace protéger pour en juge par moi-même.

Shadow : Très bien dans ce cas allons dans la salle de confinement les techniciens s'en serve pour tester leurs robots pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas dangereux.

Silver entra dans une grande salle blanche renforcer ou tous ce qu'il pouvait voire était une vitre ou tout le monde c'était rassembler pour l'observer.

Shadow posant quelques objets : Ok Silver tu doit juste faire une petite démonstration rien de trop impressionnant.

Silver inquiet : D'accord…

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas sa ne sera pas long. Je serais juste en face de cette salle tout le long.

Après que Shadow et rejoint le reste du groupe la vois du commandeur résonna dans la salle effrayant Silver pour lui demandai de commencer sa démonstration. Comme l'avais demandé son père Silver manipula les petits cubes que Shadow avait placer pour former plusieurs structures.

Sally : C'est tout ?

Shadow : Oui Silver utilise son énergie pour contrôler c'est cubes comme il le souhaite.

Reine Lapine : Peut-il manipuler des objets lourds ?

Shadow : Non pas vraiment.

Sally : Tu mens. Dans la vidéo que nous avons vue il pouvait soulevait toute une structure de plusieurs tonnes. Il est clair que vous cachez se dont il est vraiment capable.

Shadow : C'était un cas exceptionnel et qu'il manipule des caisses de sa taille ou des petits cubes sa en revient au même.

Sally agacer : Pas du tout ! Si à son âge il a déjà assez d'énergie pour manipuler des objets aussi lourds que pourra-t-il faire quand il sera adulte ?!

Shadow énerver : Que veux tu dire par là ?!

Sally pointant Silver du doigt : Très simple se petit que nous voyons dans cette salle est une bombe à retardement élever et former par la plus grande menace de se monde ! Tôt ou tard il deviendra une arme de destruction comme son père.

Shadow en grognant : A ta place je la fermerai si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi mais si tu oses encore traiter mon fils de la sorte je te le ferais amèrement regretter !

Devant l'agressivité de Shadow les membres du service de protection de Sally pointèrent tous leurs armes en direction de Shadow le somment de reculer.

Commandeur : Baisser vos armes ! Vous être dans une base militaire en dehors de votre royaume !

Président : Si vous tirez sur un habitant de mon pays ici c'est une déclaration de guerre que vous faite ! Alors ne fait rien de stupide !

Sally : Un habitant de votre pays ? Ne me fait pas rire.

Alors que la tension était palpable dans la salle d'observation Silver lui assister à toute la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passé. Mais devant la forte colère que son père dégager et les armes qui était pointer contre lui Silver commença à être terrifier pour son père.

Silver pleurant : Papa… papa !

En un instant Silver se mit à émettre une forte aura cyan et à l'éviter du sol. Au même moment Sally et toute sa garde fut immobiliser et soulever du sol et leurs armer fut pointer contre eux prêt à tirait.

Rouge : Shadow ?

Shadow : Je sais. Je dois vite l'arrêter.

Malgré sa grand force Shadow ne parvenait pas à éloigner les armes de leurs cibles qui rester immobile dans les aires. Voyant qu'il était inutile d'inciter Shadow se téléporta au côté de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Shadow avec une voie très douce : C'est bon Silver calme toi tout va bien. Repose-les maintenant.

Silver reprenant c'est esprit : Pa…pa ?

Shadow avec une voie très douce : Oui tout va bien… laissaient les partir.

Silver : D'accord…

En un instant Silver rompu son control laissant Sally tombé au sol effrayé par ce qui venais d'arriver. De son côté Silver rester blotti contre son père complètement pétrifier alors que son père lui caresser l'arrière du dos pour le consoler et le rassurait.

* * *

Et bien on va dire que la première rencontre entre Sally et Silver aurais pu mieux se passé ^^'

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce volume 1 et sortira comme d'habitude mercredi prochain. On va voir comment va réagir Sally a ce qui vient de ce passé.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapitre final partie 2

Après un long moment passer à calmer son fils Shadow quitta la salle avec Silver dans ses bras. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Sally et tout son groupe de garde rapprocher.

Sally furieuse : Sans risque ?! Vous vous foutez de moi !

Shadow furieux : Ferme là ! Vous lui avez déjà fait assez peur comme ça !

Sally furieuse : Moi je lui ai fait peur ?!

Shadow : Rouge tu peux prendre Silver avec toi loin de cette vipère un moment ?

Rouge prenant Silver dans ses bras : Oui bien sûr. Vient la mon chou on va faire un tour.

Sally outré : Une vipère ?! Tu oublies as qui tu parles ?!

Shadow très énerver : Je n'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es ! Ce qui vient d'arriver est de ta faute !

Sally furieuse : Ma faute ?! Je n'y suis pour rien si ton monstre de rejeton à tenter de nous tuer ?! Croix moi je vais…

Sally fut interrompue par un Chaos Spear tirait juste à côté de son visage pour la faire taire. Tout le service de protection t'enta de saisir le sombre hérisson pour être repousser par son aura rouge sang. Shadow se rapprocha de Sally pour que leurs conversations ne soient pas entendues par d'autre personne.

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Sa sera mon dernier avertissement si tu oses à nouveau menacer ou insulter ma famille ton royaume devra se chercher une nouvelle reine.**

Sally effrayer : Tu oserais déclencher une guerre contre mon royaume ?

Shadow avec une voix légèrement déformer : **Tu oserais faire une guerre contre moi ?**

Sally effrayer : Ok tu as gagné foutu monstre.

Président : Je vous prie nous ne sommes pas ici pour raviver d'ancienne tension.

Sally : Très bien. Mais j'espère que votre pays prendra des contre mesure après ce que nous venons de voir.

Président : Sa ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sally furieuse : Quoi ?! Cette enfant vient de tenter de nous tuer ! Et vous me dite que vous n'allez rien faire !

Président : Ce que j'ai vue c'est un enfant intimider dans cette salle qui a paniquer et eu très peur en voyant son père être menacer par une arme.

Commandeur : En sortent vos armes vous vous exposiez à une telle réaction. Si sa n'avait pas était lui c'est nous qui serait intervenu. Silver n'a jamais menacer qui se soit et à même déjà sauvé des vies.

Président : Passons sur cet incident et allons parler affaires.

Shadow : Il y a une petite salle pour les entretiens au bout du couloir vous pourrez être alaise là-bas.

Shadow laissa tout le monde dans leurs discutions pour aller voir comment aller son fils. Rouge avait emmener Silver dehors loin de l'agitation et de Sally.

Shadow : Comment il va ?

Rouge : Il est très fatigué mais il a arrêté de trembler. Il vient de s'endormir.

Shadow prenant Silver dans ses bras : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie d'un coup en plus du choc émotionnel.

Rouge : C'était déjà arriver avant ?

Shadow : Non d'habitude il utilise ces pouvoirs pour jouer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pour attaquer quelqu'un…

Rouge : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à tous les soulever aussi facilement.

Shadow préoccuper : Il n'y pas que sa…

Rouge : Quoi ?

Shadow : D'habitude quand il soulever un objet je pouvais encore le déplacer moi-même. Mais là je n'ai pas réussi à déplacer les armes…

Rouge : Il peut déjà exercer autan de force… Sa veux dire qu'il aurait pu…

Shadow : Facilement les tués en leurs brisent tous leurs os s'il l'avait voulu…

Rouge : Eh bien… il vaudrais mieux que tu lui apprennes à ne plus faire ça.

Shadow : Je sais… Mais ce qui me rassure un peu c'est qu'il ne l'ait a pas tué alors qu'il aurait pu le faire.

Rouge souriant : Oui c'est un gentil petit hérisson.

* * *

Après un petit moment le Commandeur ressorti du bâtiment avec un visage tendu.

Rouge : Y a-t-il un problème ?

Commandeur : Oui les négociations ne se passe aussi bien que prévue.

Shadow : Je suis désolé c'est de notre faute si sa a mal tourner…

Commandeur : Non ils étaient déjà hostiles avant cet incident. Mademoiselle Sally semble tout faire pour compliquer les choses. C'est demande commerciale son vraiment trop importante et il y a aussi le problème avec le royaume Sol...

Rouge : Que se passe t'il là-bas on a aucune information.

Commandeur : La famille royale de se royaume est accuser de corruption et d'avoir maltraiter une partie de son people. Et même d'avoir tué l'ancien prince héritier du royaume Ijakumo. Depuis le royaume de la reine Sally à isoler le Royaume Sol empêchent toute information dis sortir et refuse toute enquête extérieure.

Shadow : Elle veut en prendre le contrôle ?

Commandeur : Oui et il nous est impossible de vraiment l'empêcher… Le peuple est derrière elle et si on tenter d'intervenir on nous accuserait de reproduire ce que David avait fait.

Shadow : En claire on a les mains liées.

Commandeur : Sur ce sujet oui. Mais on espérait qu'elle ferait des concessions sur sa politique vie a vie de notre pays. Elle refuse toujours que des humains pénètre dans son royaume tout comme les mobians résidant ici.

Rouge : Cette fille est vraiment une garce.

Commandeur : Peut-être mais depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le second prince du royaume Ijakumo son territoire est presque aussi grand que le nôtre. Et si elle s'emparait du royaume de Sol il sera le royaume mobian le plus grand et puissant du monde.

Rouge : Géniale…

Commandeur : Je vous laisse je dois parler avec le président. J'étais venu pour vous demandais de venir me voir moi et le président quand on aura terminé.

Shadow : C'est important ?

Commandeur partant : Oui très.

Shadow : Alors qu'es qu'on fait ?

Rouge : J'ai une petite idée je reviens vite j'ai une certaine vipère à aller voir.

Shadow : Fait attention les vipères peuvent mordre.

Rouge souriant : Je suis une grande fille tu sais.

Shadow inquiet : Oui mais n'oublie pas ta condition actuelle.

Rouge : Je sais je ne ferais rien qui les mette en danger. Et de toute façon si elle tenté quelque chose je suis sûr qu'un certain chevalier servant interviendrai pour m'aider.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas un chevalier.

Rouge s'éloignant : Tu devrais essayer je suis sûr qu'une armure t'irai à merveille.

Shadow : Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas porter de vêtement alors une armure…

Rouge rentra dans le bâtiment à la recherche de Sally qui était dans le couloir en train de discuter avec les autres rois.

Rouge : Eh reine Sally es que je pourrais te parler en priver ?

Marc : Pourquoi en priver ?

Rouge : Disons que je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite que j'en parle ici.

Sally : Très bien allons dans cette salle.

Rouge et Sally pénétra dans la salle juste avant de pouvoir voire Shadow rentré à nouveau dans le bâtiment avec Silver dans ses bras pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour le petit hérisson. Dans la salle de conférence la tension était forte entre les deux filles qui se fixer du regard.

Sally : Alors que veux tu ?

Rouge montrant son téléphone : Juste te rafraîchir la mémoire avec ça.

Sally agacer : Tu as toujours cette vidéo de merde sur moi.

Rouge souriant : Bien sur je n'aller pas me séparait d'une t'elle arme de pression.

Sally agacer : Arrête de tourner autour du sujet et dit moi ce que tu veux maintenant.

Rouge : Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être aussi hostile avec ce pays et que tu laisses Silver tranquille.

Sally : C'est vraiment très bas d'utiliser sa pour me forcer à changer la politique de mon royaume.

Rouge en roulant les yeux : Dit c'elle qui a terrifier un enfant en menacent son père avec des armes à feu…

Sally : Je voulais savoir si cette enfant pouvait être dangereux et il a confirmé mes doutes.

Rouge : Il n'a jamais fait ça avant.

Sally : De toute façon tôt ou tard il l'aurait fait. Il ne peut pas échapper à ce qu'il ait. C'est dans sa nature. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérais les choses.

Rouge : Toujours en train de vouloir manipuler ton entourage…

Sally souriant : Tu peux parler tu es aussi très doué dans ce domaine.

Rouge : Je ne le fais que pour protéger ceux au quelle je tiens.

Sally en rigolant : Manipulatrice et hypocrite.

Rouge surprise : Quoi ?!

Sally : J'ai mené une petite enquête sur toi. Sur comment tu as utilisé ce monstre biologique pour arriver à tes fins. Comment le GUN t'a donné pour mission de le surveille et de le convaincre de les rejoindre. Votre équipe a était penser pour toujours avoir le contrôle sur lui. Le robot de combat pour le contenir physiquement et toi pour le coté émotionnel. Tu as du être déçu le jours ou il s'est mit avec cette peste d'hérissonne rose. Si tu avais réussi à le séduire tu aurais eu le contrôle total de lui.

Rouge soupirant : Toi alors toujours à penser à tout contrôler… c'est vrai que j'ai eu pour mission de garder Shadow sous contrôle. Mais si j'ai accepté cette mission c'était pour éviter que l'ancien dirigeant du GUN ne tente autre chose contre lui. Et pour ton information je n'ai jamais tenté de le charmer. De toute façon il est totalement imperméable à ce genre de chose, tu devrais le savoir.

Sally : Pourtant cette garce a réussi elle.

Rouge : Ce genre de choses ne s'explique pas. Il l'a choisi elle et c'est tout.

Sally dégoûter : Pff… c'est n'importe quoi…

Rouge : De toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet. Vas-tu arrêter ton cinéma oui ou non ?

Sally : Très bien je vais faire quelque concession. De toute façon je conter accepter certaine partie du marcher qu'on me proposer et j'ai eu ce que je voulais vraiment.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Sally quittant la salle : Ne te réjouit pas trop vite.

En sortent Sally remarqua la présence de Shadow qui lui jeter un regard noir. Ne voulant pas entrer dans une nouvel confrontation Sally retourna vers les autres rois pour reprendre sa discussion.

Rouge : Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Shadow : Depuis que vous être rentré… Je voulais voir pour trouver quelque chose à manger pour Silver quand il se réveillera.

Rouge : Allons '-y en attendant qu'ils sont finis.

Shadow : Oui…

* * *

Sur tout le chemin qui mener à la cantine Rouge ressenti une petit tentions s'échapper de Shadow la mettant mal à l'aise.

Rouge préoccuper : Shadow ? Es que tu nous as entendu parler toute les deux ?

Shadow avec une voix sans émotion : Oui…

Rouge : Je vois… écoute je suis désolée de ne t'avoir jamais parler de ça avant. Je pensai que si je te le disais tu ne voudrais plus faire équipe avec moi…

Shadow : Je ne t'en veux pas… Je m'en douté depuis le début…

Rouge surprise : Pourquoi tu ne la pas dit plus tôt ?!

Shadow : Je n'en voyer pas l'utilité.

Rouge : Et malgré sa tu as continué à faire équipe avec nous…

Shadow : Je savais aussi que tu me défendais depuis le début et que c'est en grand partie grâce à toi si j'ai pu garder ma liberté et en être la aujourd'hui.

Rouge : J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années…

Shadow regardant Silver : Oui… beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis…

Rouge souriant : Regarde-toi tenant ce bout de chou dans tes bras.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Sally a dit sur Silver…

Rouge : Ne fait pas attention à elle. Silver n'avait jamais fait ça avant et tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas supporter cette vipère

Shadow souriant : Tu as raison…

Silver se réveillant : Papa ?

Shadow : Oh tu es réveillé. Tu vas mieux ?

Silver triste : Oui… je suis désoler pour ce que j'ai fait…

Shadow : Sa vas-tu voulait me protéger. Mais ne le refait plus tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de la sorte.

Silver : Pour ne plus faire peur aux autres ?

Shadow : Oui et pour ne pas leurs faire de mal.

Silver : Je ne voulais pas leurs faire de mal…

Shadow : On sait n'en parlant plus... Regarde on ta chercher du gâteau pour toi.

Silver souriant : Merci.

* * *

Pendant plus d'une heure Shadow, Silver et Rouge resta dans la cafétéria en attendant la fin le de l'entretient. Une fois que tous les monarques étaient partis de la basse Shadow et Rouge entra dans le bureau pendant que Silver les attendait devant la salle.

Shadow : Alors que vouliez-vous nous dire ?

Président : C'est à propos de ce qui est arriver au centre commercial.

Shadow : L'accident ?

Commandeur : Oui mais ce n'était pas un accident.

Rouge : Quoi ?!

Shadow : Qu'es que cela signifie ?

Commandeur : D'après l'enquête en cours l'un des techniciens à était agresser.

Président : Et son agresseur aurais pris sa place pour saboter les décorations de noël pour provoquer cet accident.

Shadow : Que sais ton de cet individu.

Commandeur : Le mobian agresser a déclarait que c'était un humain mais il n'a pas pu voir son visage ou déterminer si c'était un garçon ou une fille.

Shadow : On nous a donc piéger…

Président : Oui, il possible qu'il chercher à le blessé gravement ou à dévoiler les pouvoirs de ton fils.

Commandeur : On voulait te mettre en garde sur sa.

Shadow : Je vois. Je vous remercie. Je ferais encore plus attention à présent.

Président : Si on a du nouveau on te le dira tout de suite.

Shadow : Merci.

Rouge : Comment c'est passer l'entretien avec les rois mobians ?

Président : Bien aux finales. La reine Sally a accepter de faire des concessions. Elle a même proposé un partenariat pour envoyer des recrues entre nos deux pays pour qu'il se forme ensemble.

Commandeur : On vous en reparlera plus tard quand on se sera mis d'accord sur tous les détails.

Une fois leurs conversations terminer les deux mobians finir par rejoindre Silver pour rentrer chez eux.

Rouge : On se revoit demain pour commencer les préparations du mariage ?

Shadow : Oui vient vers 14 heure.

Rouge s'envolant : Sa marche. A demain les garçons.

Silver : A demain tante Rouge.

Shadow : Aller monte sur mon dos on doit rentrer avant la nuit sinon te mère va s'inquiéter.

Silver souriant : Oui.

* * *

Après un petit moment de course Shadow était arriver chez lui. Dès que Silver monta dans sa chambre Shadow en profita pour racontais à Amy tout ce qui s'était produit et ce qu'il avait appris.

Amy préoccuper : Alors quelqu'un a fait sa volontairement…

Shadow : Oui et j'ignore si c'était pour forcer Silver à utiliser ces pouvoirs en public, ou pour lui faire du mal…

Amy inquiète : Tu as une idée de qui sa peut-être ?

Shadow : Non mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui le sais…

Amy : A qui tu penses ?

Shadow : Je vais aller voir cette vipère pour voir si elle sait quelque chose. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle dit sur nous.

Amy : Tu en es sur ?

Shadow : Oui elle a fait une enquête sur Rouge alors elle a très bien pu le faire sur nous aussi.

Amy inquiète : Reste prudent si tu vas trop loin on risque beaucoup.

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas je ne serais pas trop violent. Je reviens vite.

Shadow disparu dans un flash vert pour réapparaître dans une chambre d'hôtel sans être remarquer par c'est deux occupent.

Sally : Qu'elle journée… je suis épuiser… vivement qu'on rentre chez nous.

Marc : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Shadow avec une voix sinistre : Avant sa j'ai quelques questions pour vous deux.

Sally et Marc surprit : QUOI ?!

Le roi et la reine était stupéfier de voir le sombre hérisson juste derrière eux les regardent avec un regard de mort sur le visage.

Sally effrayer : Shadow ? Que fait tu ici ?!

Shadow avec une voix sinistre : Je veux des réponses à mes questions.

Marc pointant une arme à feu : Comment ose tu venir ici et nous demandais quoi se soit ?!

Shadow avec une voix sinistre : A ta place je lâcherai se jouer tu pourrais te faire mal.

Marc tirant sur Shadow : Tu vas voir !

Tous les balles tiraient par Marc rebondir sur la peau de Shadow qu'il avait renforcer grâce à son énergie pétrifient son attaquant sur place.

Shadow agacer : Je n'ai pas le temps de joué. Lien du chaos.

Shadow immobilisa le roi grâce à son attaque pour l'empêcher d'agir.

Sally effrayer : A ta place je partirais tout de suite avec c'est coups de feu tout l'étage doit savoir qu'on est en danger.

Shadow souriant : Pas la peine de me mentir. Je vous avais entendu cette après-midi. Je sais très bien que vous avez réserver tout l'étage et donné l'ordre de n'être déranger sous aucun prétexte. Maintenant répond à mes questions et je partirais tout de suite.

Sally : Très bien que veux tu ?

Shadow : Sais-tu quelque chose sur celui qui a saboter les décorations du centre commerciale ?

Sally hésitante : Non je ne sais rien.

Shadow matérialisant une lame du chaos : Tu mens je le sens. Sois-tu me dit tout ce que tu sais où je te réduis en miette ici et maintenant !

Sally intimider : Ok ok… je vais te dire ce que je sais.

Shadow : C'est mieux.

Sally : Sa fait un moment qu'une source anonyme nous disait que ton fils avait des pouvoirs et nous demandais d'intervenir. Il nous a même envoyer des photos et vidéos. Mais on lui a dit que temps que ce n'était pas une information publique on ne pourrait rien faire sans être accuser d'espionnage.

Marc se débâtant : Il nous a envoyer un message le jour de cet accident nous disant qu'il aller vous forcez à dévoiler ces pouvoirs.

Shadow : Vraiment ?

Sally stresser : Oui les messages sont encore sur l'ordinateur là-bas.

Shadow regarda le fil de message laisser par cet étranger confirmant ce que le couple lui avaient dit.

Shadow : Eh bien on dirait que vous avez dit la vérité.

Sally stresser : Tu voies maintenant laisse nous tranquille.

Shadow s'avança vers le couple à nouveau armé de sa lame pour donner un coup de lame en direction du roi pour le libérait.

Shadow avec une voix sans émotion : Je vous laisse pour le moment mais si j'apprends que vous faite équipe avec ce type vous subirez le même sort que je lui réserve.

Shadow lança un dernier regard noir dans la direction du couple avant de disparaître de la chambre laissant le couple seul.

Marc : Ce type est vraiment un monstre.

Sally : Comme son fils…

Marc : On va devoir être très prudent avec eux.

Sally : Je sais mais notre plan est très loin d'être au point… En attendant on ne doit pas chercher à les affronter.

Marc : Oui mais le jour où on aura pris le pouvoir total on se débarrassera d'eux.

Sally avec un sourire sinistre : J'ai tellement hâte.

* * *

Chez Amy et Shadow.

Shadow reparue dans la cuisine ou Amy préparait le repas.

Amy : Tu as vraiment fait vite. Alors tu as appris quelque chose ?

Shadow : Pas grand-chose. Juste que ce type nous espionner depuis un long moment. Et qu'il avait avertie Sally sur les pouvoirs de Silver bien avant ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial. Mais quand Sally lui a dit que temps que cette histoire rester un secret elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il a provoqué la chute des décorations pour forcer Silver à montrait ces pouvoir en public.

Amy : Elle est derrière tout ça ?

Shadow : Non je ne le pense pas. Déjà celui qui a fait sa est un humain, je vois mal Sally faire appel à un humain pour l'aider. Et elle sait qu'on a toujours la vidéo de sa déclaration. Elle ne tentera rien temps qu'on l'aura.

Amy inquiète : Alors on a un fou qui nous espionne…

Shadow : Oui mais je vais le retrouver et lui faire amèrement regretter ça.

Amy : Si je ne le trouve pas avant.

Shadow souriant : Tu oserais me voler se plaisir ?

Amy souriant : Et si je te donner autre chose à la place ?

Shadow souriant : Que propose tu ?

Amy s'avança vers Shadow pour lui offrir un tendre baiser qui se transforma vite en une bataille de langue pour la domination. Shadow poussa Amy en arrière contre le mur tous en continuent la lutte. Très vite les deux hérissons se mire à se caresser sur tout leurs corps et à pousser des gémissements de plaisir avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

Silver intriguer : Maman, papa ?

Amy et Shadow surprit : Silver ?!

Shadow très gêner : Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

Silver : Non je viens d'arriver c'est l'heure de manger.

Amy gêner : Oui va mettre la table…

Silver : Papa pourquoi tu étais collé contre maman ?

Shadow gêner : Je t'expliquerai sa quand tu seras plus grand. Allons mettre la table.

Silver intriguer : D'accord papa…

* * *

Après de longue semaine de préparation Amy et Shadow avaient enfin terminer les préparatifs pour leurs mariages. Tous leurs amies les plus proche était présent pour célébrais l'événement. Le couple du opter pour un mariage à la mairie à la place d'une église à défaut de n'en n'avoir trouvé aucune qui accepte de les mariés. Cela était dû aux polémiques autour de Shadow n'étant pas vraiment née de façon naturelle. La personne qui diriger le mariage n'était nulle autre que le président lui-même.

Dans la salle de préparation d'Amy.

Sonic : Alors pas trop stresser ?

Amy : Tu veux rire je suis à la fois apeurée et exciter.

Vanilla coiffant les piques de Amy : C'est normal c'est un grand jour.

Amy : Oui…

Vanilla : Voilà tu es prête.

Amy : Merci.

Sonic tendant son bras : Allons-y ça va être l'heure.

Dans la salle de préparation de Shadow.

Rouge : Aller détend toi Shadow.

Shadow stresser : Je suis détendu.

Anna : Tu dis sa mais tu es tout raide.

Shadow : C'est à cause de c'est vêtements. Je déteste sa…

Rouge : Ne te trouve pas des excuses c'est la même tenue que tu avais mise chez le président.

Silver : Pourquoi tu as aussi peur ?

Shadow : Je n'ai pas peur.

Silver : Pourtant je le sens.

Shadow : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus lire mes émotions.

Anna : Aller il n'y a pas de honte à ça. C'est un jour importent après tout.

Shadow agacer : Je vais bien on peut y aller maintenant ?

Rouge tenant une cravate : Non il te manque encore un détail mon chère.

Shadow : Oh non même pas en rêve ! Je refuse de mettre cette chose !

Anna : Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Shadow : C'est non.

Alors que Shadow aller quitter la pièce il fut immobilier par Silver l'empêchent de partir.

Shadow : Silver arrête ça !

Silver : Tante Rouge et mamie mon demandais de faire sa pour toi.

Shadow : Ce n'est pas vrais.

Rouge : Laisse-toi faire ça ne prendra que quelque second.

Shadow en grognant : Tu vas me le payé.

Anna : C'était mon idée.

Shadow : Je vois que tout le monde est contre moi ici...

Rouge : Voilà c'est bon.

Shadow agacer : Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je peux partir maintenant ?

Silver en souriant : Aller papa si tu avais voulu tu aurais pu te libérais de mon emprise mais tu n'as posé aucune rénitence.

Shadow : Je ne voulais pas te fatiguer…

Rouge tendant son bras : Allons-y tu ne vas pas faire attendre Amy quand même ?

Shadow prenant le bras : On y serait déjà si tu ne m'avait pas mis cette laisse…

Anna prenant Silver : Aller on va être en retard la tradition veut que ce soit le futur mari qui arrive en premier dans la salle.

Le groupe de Shadow arriva en premier dans la salle ou tout le monde les attendaient avec impatience. Shadow avait choisi Rouge pour être son témoin alors que Amy avait choisi Sonic. Peu de temps après être arrivé devant le président Amy entra à son tour dans la pièce accompagner par Sonic. Dès le moment ou Shadow posa ses yeux sur Amy toute son anxiété avait disparu. Elle arborait une magnifique robe blanche fessant battre son battre encore plus vite que quand il courait.

Silver : How.

Anna : Qui y a-t-il Silver ?

Silver : Je n'ai jamais vue papa aussi heureux.

Anna : Tu sais il était aussi comme sa le jour où tu es né.

Silver très heureux : Vraiment ? Autant ?

Anna souriant : Bien sûr.

Président : Bien nous allons pouvoirs commencer.

Après un moment de discoure le président donna le certificat qui une fois signer rendrais leurs unions officielles. Sans hésiter les deux hérissons suivis de leur témoin signa le papier les rendant mari et femme.

Président : Félicitation au nouveau couple.

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir pendant que le couple s'échangea un baiser. Une fois la cérémonie terminer tout le monde traversa la horde de journaliste pour aller fête l'événement chez eux. Tout le monde était réuni chez le couple à part le président et le Commandeur qui devaient partir pour leurs travails. Tous les invites s'amuser ensemble et profiter du repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Shadow : Silver tu as vu ta mère ?

Silver : Elle est de l'autre côté de l'arbre avec oncle Sonic.

Shadow : Je vois…

Rouge : A peine marier et déjà inquiet ?

Shadow : Non pas du tout, c'est finie toute cette histoire.

Rouge : Heureusement que tous soient finie.

Shadow préoccuper : Non ce n'est pas encore terminer…

Rouge : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Shadow : Silver vas jouer avec Cream.

Silver : Ok.

Rouge : Alors que veux tu dire.

Shadow préoccuper : Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'humain qui nous espionner…

Rouge : Il est fort possible que ce soit un journaliste fou ou un des extrémistes fans de David.

Shadow préoccuper : Oui et il y a aussi Sally… je suis sûr qu'elle trame quelque chose…

Rouge : Oui mais on ne peut rien faire t'en qu'on n'a pas de preuve. Si on utilise notre vidéo on plongera presque tous les royaumes mobians dans la guerre et le chaos… On ne doit l'utiliser quand dernier recoure…

Shadow : Je sais… Mais on doit rester sur nos gardes. Peut-être que cela n'arrivera pas avant des années. Mais un jour ou l'autre elle cherchera à se venger.

Rouge : Et on sera tous là pour la contré.

Shadow : Oui…

Vector : Ne vous enfaîte pas la Team Chaotix est déjà sur le coup.

Rouge : De quoi tu parles ?

Vector : Le GUN et le président nous a engager pour mener une enquête sur les actions de Sally et sur se qui ce passe dans le royaume de Sol.

Shadow : Cela prouve que le GUN et le Président pense comme nous.

Vector : Oui c'est pour ça qu'on part là-bas maintenant que Sally a ouvert ces frontières aux autre mobians.

Rouge : Bonne chance.

Vector : Pas besoin on est des professionnels.

Shadow : Bien sur… bon je vais aller voir Amy.

* * *

Du coté de Amy et de Sonic.

Sonic : Alors elle a fait ça ?

Amy : Oui… et on est sûr qu'elle en a n'a pas finie.

Sonic : Ne t'en fait pas je serais toujours là pour combattre toute forme de danger.

Amy : Merci.

Sonic se relevant : Profitent de l'instant présent pour le moment.

Amy : Oui. Allons profiter de cette fête.

Sonic courant vers le reste du groupe : Et du buffet préparait par Shadow.

Amy en soupirant : Lui alors…

Shadow coucher dans l'arbre : A se demandais comment il fait pour ne pas grossir avec tout ce qu'il avale.

Amy : Shadow que fait tu dans cet arbre ?

Shadow : J'aime bien cette place je profite de la vue.

Amy montant dans l'arbre : Que regarde tu ?

Shadow pointant le groupe : Ça.

Amy : Nos amies ?

Shadow souriant : Oui. Il y a plus d'un an quand j'étais dans ce même arbre cet endroit était recouvert d'une neige blanche comme une page vierge. Et aujourd'hui elle est remplie de toute s'est personnes et même de notre fils. Qui aurait cru que notre vie aurait autant changer en si peu de temps.

Amy : Oui c'est vrai mais je ne changerais sa pour rien au monde.

Shadow avec un large sourire : Moi aussi… je n'aurai jamais penser que je trouverais finalement ma place dans ce monde.

Amy : Tu veux dire nous.

Shadow : Oui c'est vrai et on fera tout pour la conserver et vivre en paix.

Amy : Avec toute notre famille.

Les deux hérissons commencèrent à s'embraser tendrement avant d'être appelé par leur fils.

Silver : Maman, Papa ! Tout le monde vous attend pour le gâteau !

Amy : On arrive !

Shadow : Regarde sa, les parents rappeler à l'ordre par leur enfant.

Amy : Ne le fessons pas attendre il est impatient de manger se gâteau.

Shadow : Oui allons profiter de cette fête.

Shadow se leva sur la branche pour prendre Amy dans ses bras pour se diriger vers le reste du groupe avec un large sourire sur le visage. Tout le monde profita du repas rigolant ensemble même Sonic et Shadow rigoler ensemble comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Ce que le groupe ignorait c'est qu'ils étaient toujours observés par un regard de haine à leurs en contre.

En plus d'un an la vie de c'est deux hérissons avait beaucoup changer. En affrontent leurs doutes ou leurs peurs ensemble ils avaient réussi à apprendre l'un de l'autre et à changer. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouver leur place ils pouvaient affronter l'avenir avec confiance t'en qu'ils resteront ensemble.

Fin du volume 1.

* * *

Et voilà enfin la fin de l'histoire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé quelle serait aussi longue ^^. Quand je l'ai commencé il y a presque 1 an sur un coup de tête je n'avais que les dix premiers chapitres en tête pour dire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivie l'histoire de ce premier volume. Ne vous inquiéter pas il y aura un volume deux qui se passera un plus de deux ans après ce chapitre histoire de laisser le temps à Silver de grandir un peu. Le premier chapitre du volume 2 sera sans doute publier vers fin juillet le temps que je déménage et que je m'installe correctement. Et ne vous enfaîte pas elle je l'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. A l'heure où je poste se chapitre je suis en train de finir le brouillon de chapitre 9.

On se revois en juillet pour le volume 2.

La suite dans le volume 2 vers fin juillet...


	54. Volume 2 disponible

Note de l'auteure.

Comme l'indique le titre j'ai publier le premier chapitre du volume 2 de cette fan fiction. Vous pourrez la trouver sois en cherchant sur ma page de story ou en tapant sur le site " Shadamy volume deux défendre sa place".

Voila pour l'histoire elle reprendra un peu plus de deux après la naissance de Silver ou vous pourrez le voir intégrer une classe d'école public l'obligeant à s'exposer pour la première fois au monde extérieur au qu'elle il avait était protéger par sa famille jusqu'à présent. De leurs coté Amy et Shadow redoute que Silver découvre certaine chose sur le passé de son père qu'il préférerait qu'il n'en n'est pas connaissance. Mais leurs cachotterie vont petit à petit nourri de plus en plus les questions et les doute de Silver voulant savoir la vérité coûte que coûte.

Pendant se temps Sally n'a pas oublier se qui c'est passé et continue de préparait son retour pour se venger. Mais elle n'est pas la seul qui souhaite reprendre sa revanche de se qui c'est passer il y a deux ans.

Dans le même temps une jeune fille qui cherche à reprendre sa place qui lui a était volé vas se rapprocher de notre famille de hérissons pour acquérir la force qui lui manque pour y parvenir. Je me demande comment Silver va réagir à l'arriver de se nouveau personnage ?


End file.
